Aimestu le hockey autant que moi ?
by StairwayToHell
Summary: UA. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard commence pour un garçon qui a tendance à s'amouracher un peu trop facilement et, comme toujours, tout va être chambardé par un autre beaucoup trop acéré pour qui la vie n'est pas non plus un long fleuve tranquille.
1. Le début de la fin

**Auteur :** Stairway To Hell

**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Romace/Humour

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relations homosexuelles**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaires homophobes**, ce n'est pas dur si on n'aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et c'est tout.

**Remercîments : **Je sais qu'en général, on remercie des gens que l'on connait précisément, mais pas moi ! Je remercie **Maurice Richard**, la légende du Québec,(ainsi que son représentant cinématographique, j'ai nommé Roy Dupuis) qui m'a fait profondément aimer le hockey. Je remercie **les joueurs de la LNH**. Je remercie les **petits garçons dans ma rue** qui courent derrière des pucks de hockey à l'année longue en brandissant des mini-bâtons de hockey, même si j'ai plus l'air de vous haïr quand on se bouscule, je vous suis reconnaissante. Voilà !

**Note de l'auteur : **Je me lance dans une autre production (en même temps que SubEcst, oui oui). Je voulais absolument ma fic comique à moi aussi et comme dans un élan d'inspiration j'ai écrit ce **long** chapitre, je me suis décidé à le publier. Il risque d'être updaté plus rarement que SubEcst, mais il faut comprendre que les chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs et l'histoire est faite sans feuille de route. De plus, je m'essaye à l'écriture de "focalisation interne" et je me suis vraiment laissée aller, même si c'est ma première fic du genre.

**Résumé :** UA. HPDM. Harry Potter, 16 ans, entre en dernière année à Poudlard. Après des années de mésentente entre lui et Drago Malefoy, comment survivre au fait de le fréquenter en dehors de la patinoire ?

* * *

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 1 **: Le début de la fin

* * *

De tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent, je dirais qu'il y a deux façons fondamentales, et diamétralement opposées, de commencer une journée.

D'abord, on peut vivre une expérience idéale, qui n'existe quasiment que sur papier : au lieu d'être arraché traitement du sommeil, ce dernier semble quitter notre corps avant même que le réveille-matin n'ait sonné, on cligne des yeux et immédiatement on se sent frais et dispos. Un bref regard à notre cadran nous fait réaliser qu'il nous reste encore de longues minutes avant que le devoir ne nous appelle. On entend son père dans la cuisine qui prépare son café et met les voiles en essayant de ne réveiller personne. Quelques minutes passent, mais qu'importe, on en a encore pour plus ou moins une heure, alors on se cale dans ton oreiller paisiblement, con-for-ta-ble-ment. Puis notre mère se lève, déjà là, il y a un peu plus d'animation, mais toujours rien pour s'en faire. Finalement, le petit appel strident du réveil se fait entendre, on se lève et si on est chanceux – ou rapide – on a la joie de couper sa mère, cette femme délicieuse, qui a le plaisir de nous rappeler notre retard.

Bien sûr! La seconde façon de procéder – la mienne – est la pire. Oublions tout ce qui est dit avant le poétique « petit appel strident». Voilà la deuxième façon d'entamer une journée.

J'entends le braillement strident de ma maudite radio, mais tout ce que je trouve à faire, évidemment, c'est l'éteindre du plat de ma main. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me lever. Seigneur non ! En sortant mon bras de sous les couvertures, j'ai tout juste pu sentir le froid mordant de l'extérieur – mon présent ennemi – et j'ai tôt fait de ramener tout membre téméraire dans mon cocon douillet. Bien enfoui sous mon igloo de drap, je ne tarde pas à me rendormir. L'espace d'un instant, je me demande même pourquoi j'avais réglé l'alarme ce matin.

Oh non !

—Harry, tu vas être en retard ! C'est la première journée d'école, debout !

Merde ! Je l'avais oublié celle-là !

Traître de mois d'août ! Il fait beau jusqu'au 31, même en soirée, il fait chaud et pesant, on se balade en short et en t-shirt qu'on a encore l'impression d'être tout en sueur et que nos vêtements nous collent à la peau. Puis arrivent le 1er septembre et le soleil se fait la malle plus vite que Lance Armstrong après sont maillot jaune.

C'est chiant, dehors il pleut comme vache qui pisse et je sens très bien – après m'être défait de ma demi-tonne de couverture – qu'il fait déjà un brin plus frisquet. Comme si vivre dans le pays le plus arrosé du monde n'était pas suffisant, en plus, à Londres, les températures ne grimpe jamais à nous faire rêver d'être dans le Sud. Merci qui ? Mais merci la Mer du Nord !

Et me revoilà en train de perdre mon temps à accuser la Mer du Nord de m'avoir fait passer un été pourri de chez pourri ! Comme si je n'étais pas capable de faire ça tout seul !

J'en mets un peu. Mais vraiment juste un peu. Parce que ce n'était pas aussi pénible que je laisse imaginer. Au début c'était plutôt bien, même. J'ai passé mes premières journées de vacancier à me faire griller la pilule chez Hermione, l'amie la plus formidable qui soit dans le monde – elle a une piscine. Bon! il n'y a pas _que_ la piscine, Hermione est gentille, honnête, fidèle, intelligente, un peu casse-pied parce que très perfectionniste, mais dans le groupe on le gère assez bien maintenant. Et puis elle sort avec Ron – mon frère de cœur –, alors j'avais même mon rouquin pour jouer et patauger. Eux deux, ce sont mes meilleurs amis, il n'y a rien que je ferais pour l'un que je ne ferai pas pour l'autre… Et ce que je ferais pour eux ne se limite qu'à la grandeur de ce qu'ils pourraient me demander. Bien sûr, je connais Ron depuis que je sais dire «tache de rousseur » et c'est un garçon, alors on se comprend souvent beaucoup mieux tous les deux, mais nous sommes un triplet inséparable. Hermione est comme une petite sœur et Ronny comme mon frère jumeau.

Quoique ces temps-ci j'aurais plutôt envie de l'appeler faux-frère, ce crétin. Il est monté dans le nord du pays pour rendre visite à mémé Weasley –la légende raconte qu'apparemment elle serait la seule qui ne serait pas rousse de la famille, mais ça je demande à le voir. Et oui ! Je me sens immensément délaissé. J'ai tellement l'habitude de passer tout mon temps avec lui que le voir partir, le 1er août m'a un peu chamboulé. Je n'y ai pas cru jusqu'à ce que j'appelle chez lui pour aller patiner et que je tombe sur le répondeur. Ce fut un traumatisme de se faire envoyer paître par un recordman. Hermione, de son côté, était partie en République dominicaine, mais c'est moins dur à supporter, elle part en vacance tous les étés, elle. Aucun faux-espoirs venant d'elle.

J'ai donc dû me résoudre, les quatre dernières semaines, à beaucoup voir Seamus et Dean – deux clowns que je connais depuis la maternelle – et j'ai fait morfler les gamins du quartier qui jouaient au hockey dans la rue. Avec toute franchise, j'ai adoré, mais plutôt crever que d'aller dire aux autres que j'ai sympathisé avec des mômes de neuf ans.

—HARRY ? Quoi ! Tu es encore couché ? Debout, vite ! Je ne vais pas commencer à faire le taxi si tôt dans le trimestre, non plus.

Maman. Elle a beau hurler, se plaindre et s'activer comme une névrosée sur les amphétamines, je sais qu'elle aime bien venir faire sa marâtre le matin. Sentir à quel point elle m'est indispensable. Que sans elle, je serais perdu. Parfois, on penserait presque qu'elle s'imagine que si elle n'était pas là, je ne saurais pas respirer correctement.

Ceci dit, je sais que maintenant que j'ai seize ans – depuis le 31 juillet – elle commence à réaliser que je deviens un homme et que je ne vais pas rester à la maison indéfiniment. On a eu un merveilleux conseil de famille à ce sujet d'ailleurs, le 1er août au souper – le 31 je n'étais pas en état, vous comprenez – et je peux vous jurer que je ne pensais pas qu'elle tenait tant à moi. Je ne veux pas dire par là que je me sens mal aimé – très loin de là – mais quand ses yeux se sont remplis d'eau et qu'elle a commencé à renifler, j'ai réalisé que malgré ses discours, elle n'attendait peut-être par vraiment impatiemment mon départ de la maison. On se fait bien mener en bateau nous les jeunes, les adultes sont toujours là à geindre : «J'ai tellement hâte que tu t'en ailles, enfin moins de ménage, de lavage, plus d'assiette qui traîne sur le comptoir au lieu d'être dans le lave-vaisselle ou de vieux cœur de pomme sur le tapis du salon ». Pour tout dire, maintenant je sais qu'ils n'en pensent pas un mot.

—Harry ! Lève !

Tortionnaire ! Hitler !

_Moi_, je vais être le dernier à pleurer en tout cas quand je partirai d'ici.

N'empêche, je vais activer la machine, parce que le bus ne m'attendra pas et que je ne suis pas encore sorti de l'auberge. J'enjambe le foutoir qu'il y a par terre – j'ai vraiment laissé s'empiler n'importe quoi pendant deux mois et je n'ai pas trop envie de ranger maintenant. J'ai des haut-le-cœur rien qu'à imaginer tomber sur un truc qui pue, genre aliment périssable de la famille des vieux yogourts biologiques.

En pensant à cela, j'ai l'impression que l'air est plus pur en dehors de ma chambre. _Beurk !_

Dans la salle de bain, je n'ai qu'à enlever mon boxer et sauter dans la douche… Bon, mon saut tire plutôt sur un long et pénible étirement de la jambe, mais qu'importe, c'était une image.

Au moins l'eau n'est pas trop froide, je me positionne sous le jet et rêvasse un peu avant de commencer à me laver. J'ai vraiment perdu l'habitude d'être stresser par mon horaire et combat de toute mes force la paresse de mes gestes.

Retard le premier jour, c'est loser !

On frappe – martèle – à la porte. J'ose à peine croire que c'est sa voix ô combien délicieuse qui m'invite si gentiment à sortir. Un vrai rayon de soleil :

—Harry ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Sort !

—Une minute !

Je rince à grand coup d'eau fraîche l'écume de savon et ressort de la cabine. Je m'apprête à prendre un linge sur le porte-serviettes, mais il n'y en a déjà plus. Un vieux tapon humide est tassé dans un coin. Quelle plaie ! Il est vraiment moche ce vendredi ! Je noue le torchon dégoulinant sur mes hanches – et croyez-moi, je grimace – puis ouvre enfin à ma mère qui fait le pied de grue.

Elle m'aime ma maman, et moi aussi je l'aime, mais là on dirait plutôt qu'elle voudrait m'assommer à coup de faire à repasser. Elle entre dans la salle de bain en me bousculant un peu avec son gros panier d'osier.

—Dire que je poireaute juste pour _toi_.

—Arrête, tu vas me faire culpabiliser, j'ironise en filant dans ma chambre.

Je mets tout au plus deux minutes à m'habiller, c'est beau l'invention de l'uniforme. Bon c'est sûr, la vie en blanc est bleu manque un peu de charme, mais je bénis toujours le vieux conservateur de Dumbledore quand j'arrive devant ma penderie et n'ai qu'à tendre le bras pour choisir mes habits. En temps normal, je peux passer une demi-heure facile à me gratouiller le menton devant mes tiroirs et mes supports, avec le sentiment profond de n'avoir rien à me mettre.

J'entends ma mère passer devant ma porte de chambre et descendre les escaliers. Parfait ! D'habitude, elle me demande de lui descendre les poubelles de tout l'étage, ensuite, je dois généralement tout vider dans les deux sacs verts et _là_, elle me demande de les déposer au chemin. La honte ! C'est tellement humiliant de se trimballer deux sacs de merde puant devant les autres crétins qui arrivent à l'arrêt de bus avec un bon quinze minutes d'avance. Mais aujourd'hui, il en est autrement !

—Salut ! je dis à ma maman en entrant dans la cuisine.

—Salut, ça va ?

Elle s'en fout, elle s'occupe de mon sandwich d'une main et de son agenda de l'autre, je veux bien que les femmes puissent faire deux choses à la fois, mais de là à les faire bien toutes les deux…

—Il est quelle heure ? me demande-t-elle.

—Pas loin de huit heures et quart. Hé dit, je pourrais prendre l'auto, ce matin ?

Elle lève la tête assez brusquement pour me lancer un regard explicite.

Pourriture de société ! C'est une autre des nombreuses choses qui a pourri mon bel été, tiens ! J'ai à peine pu conduire, avec tous les moments de libre que j'avais, c'est tout de même un comble ! Mes parents n'avaient jamais le temps de me laisser faire et j'ai touché la pédale un grand maximum de trois fois. Ron par contre, lui, il pourrait passer son permis dès aujourd'hui, si le Code n'obligeait pas d'avoir dix-huit ans. Hermione aussi doit être excellente, tout du moins pour l'examen théorique, parce qu'elle a toujours été moins performante en pratique.

C'est vraiment infernal ! Cette année encore, on va devoir demander aux frères de Ron, Percy de nous conduire partout. À moins bien sûr que les jumeaux ne parviennent à avoir leur permis. Dans ce cas, si on arrive à embarquer George et Fred, ce serait toujours pas trop mal, moins pire qu'avec Percy, c'est certain, avec qui jamais rien n'est gratuit. Encore que, se faire trimbaler dans un abominable, vieux, laid, puant Station-wagon – rebaptiser «la voiture de la honte » – c'est trop humiliant. Quand je pense que pour eux, c'est le seul moyen de locomotions, j'en ai des frissons. Un _vrai_ en plus, avec l'espèce de carrosserie en imitation douteuse de bois et tout.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'afficheur du four.

Comme je n'ai rien de plus constructif à faire, je commence à faire des allé-venu dans le hall. C'est l'un des principes pour éviter la sortie des ordures : _toujours_ avoir l'air occupé. Même si c'est à se curer le nez !

Heureusement – Malheureusement ? –, je trouve rapidement une activité. Je viens de surprendre mon reflet dans le miroir et, mon Dieu, quel catastrophe ! Je ne pensais pas avoir l'air aussi ébouriffé et mal apprêté. J'aplatie mes cheveux sur mon crâne à deux mains – d'ici cinq minutes ce sera à refaire, de toute façon –, rajuste mon col de chemise qui était rabattu à la mode Compte Dracula, défais les deux premiers boutons au passage et donne du leste à ma cravate.

Mieux.

—Tu es très beau, me signale ma mère.

Ce genre de remarque me tire toujours une grimace.

—Merci, fais-je tout de même, l'arrachant presque d'entre mes dents.

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ? elle maugrée.

—Rien… Tu es ma mère, tu ne comptes pas, c'est tout.

Je savais que j'aurais dû ne rien dire. Je déteste quand elle fait _ça_. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, c'est saoulant. C'est comme dire à une fille et sa mère qu'elles ont l'air de sœurs. Maman est au paradis et fifille en plein cauchemar. Ce genre de phrase est maudit par _tous_ les adolescents de la planète, ce n'est pas que moi qui l'invente ! Ron aussi fait une drôle de tête quand sa mère lui dit qu'il est beau – surtout quand il a rendez-vous avec Hermione.

Enfin bon ! Elle a clos la conversation et je retourne à ma contemplation. Mince ! Mes cheveux sont encore tout emmêlés !

—Je vais prendre une douche. Bonne journée, loulou.

Elle me plaque un baiser sonore sur la joue, d'habitude c'est sur le front, mais là je suis debout, elle ne se rend pas. Il n'empêche, j'adore quand elle le fait. Puis en dehors du «loulou », je la trouve vraiment géniale.

—Tu ne m'amènes vraiment pas ? je pleurniche.

—Je vais être en retard.

—C'est bon, je vais prendre le bus.

J'attrape son restant de jus d'orange et le cale d'un trait avant de le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

—Papa est là ? je hurle comme elle est à l'étage.

—Non, il est parti plus tôt ce matin, il avait un meeting avec les fournisseurs japonais. Il te souhaite bonne chance pour ce soir, il aurait voulu être là.

—Ouais.

Mon père est comptable agréé. J'avoue que dit comme ça, c'est vraiment nul, mais il fait tellement pour les autres, il gère ses affaires comme sa vie, honnêtement. Il travaille pour une imprimerie qui possède des bureaux partout à l'échelle mondiale et dont il est vice-président, c'est pourquoi, lui, ma mère et moi, on peut se permettre de vivre si aisément. C'est bien, mais le mieux c'est qu'il participe beaucoup dans tous les projets de la ville. Grâce à lui, les enfants on enfin une garderie et il a fait installer une pataugeoire et des jeux d'eau dans le parc. Il tient aussi les comptes de pas mal de nos amis, _pro bono_. Mon papa, c'est quelqu'un de profondément gentil et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que c'est mon géniteur.

—HARRY ! m'avertit ma mère pour que je n'oublie pas de partir.

—OUI ! BYE !

Je sors de la maison au pas de course. L'arrêt est juste au coin de la rue, mais tous les chauffeurs de bus ne s'arrêtent pas parce qu'un zouave court derrière eux.

Je piétine allègrement les belles pelouses fraîchement coupées de mes voisins, dans le seul but d'une économie de temps, bien sûr. Au bout de la rue, je vois les autres étudiants avec qui je partage mon arrêt. Ceux qui étaient en septième l'année dernière n'y sont plus et il y a deux nouvelles qui les ont remplacés. Elles ont l'air…jeunes ! C'est vraiment bizarre de les voir là, elles qui font leur entrée alors que j'entame ma dernière année. Ah ! Le Cycle de la Vie !

Installée sur le banc inondé, il y a la Folle. Je ne veux pas faire ma mauvaise langue, mais c'est le genre de fille plutôt extrémiste qui s'habille et se maquille d'une façon, disons, peu commune. Elle ne semble pas avoir deux onces de jugeote en plus de vivre dans un autre monde, ses écouteurs soudés aux oreilles.

Enfin, Théodore Nott, un fils d'ambassadeur – Suisse, il me semble – qui ne s'est jamais senti à sa place parmi nous. Il a toujours son air supérieur, agaçant au possible, et n'a pas vraiment su se faire apprécier à Valleyfield Park.

Quand l'autobus arrive, je suis en train de traverser la rue pour les rejoindre. Tant mieux, je n'avais aucune envie d'attendre dehors à la pluie, surtout que les imperméables c'est pas beau. Je suis le premier à mettre un pied dans le bus et mon premier regard va à la chauffeuse. C'est la même vieille emmerdeuse que j'ai depuis le premier jour. Je lui fais mon sourire flamboyant et elle répond par un rictus défaitiste de son cru. C'est con à dire, mais c'est vraiment jouissif de savoir que je peux gâcher sa journée juste en souriant.

Après ces chaleureuses retrouvailles, je trottine jusqu'au fond du bus et m'affale sur l'avant dernier banc, ne manquant pas de bousculer Dean et tirer les cheveux blond-roux de Seamus au passage. Bien sûr, c'est deux excités ne comptent pas une seconde avant de me rendre la pareille et s'entame une grande lutte de pouvoir pour savoir qui est devenu le Roi Du Fond Du Car durant l'été. On se tiraille comme des gosses un bon dix minutes, puis l'euphorie du moment commence à s'estomper et Dean finit par rasseoir Seamus qui enjambait déjà le dossier de mon siège risquant de nous faire sortir.

—C'est bon de vous revoir, dis-je quand même avec entrain.

—Pour nous aussi.

—Ouais bon, on s'est vu il y a trois jours quand même, soulève Seamus.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Mauvais perdant, va !

Non, mais Seamus on lui pardonne, quand même, d'être con parce que ce n'est pas de sa faute si à la base il est arrivé avec des fondations de merde. A savoir, il vient de Cardwell, lui, la ville voisine, là d'où vienne tous les bourgeois hautains qui fréquentent Poudlard. Cardwell et Valleyfield Park, la ville où j'habite, entretenaient une vieille rivalité entre la classe riche et la classe moyenne. Il y a vingt ans – et encore –, ce genre guerre pouvait se comprendre, mais aujourd'hui, Valleyfield prend de l'expansion et c'est ici que les parvenus font bâtir leur grosses maisons. Si la tension n'est toujours pas tombée entre les deux villes, c'est parce que les jeunes de Cardwell ont la tête tellement enflée que nous avons comme devoir de les leur exploser.

Seamus avait déménagé à Valleyfield vers l'âge de huit ans, il se souvient à peine de son enfance là-bas, mais a gardé son espèce de répartie cinglante. On l'appelle parfois le «Cardwellois » pour l'embêter, mais les jeunes de Cardwell le traite comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Puis on y tient à notre Seam' national, de toute façon.

—Retourne d'où tu viens, vipère, je m'exclame.

—Pour te laisser seul à ton pauvre sort alors que tu as tellement besoin de moi ? Jamais de la vie, voyons ! Comment ferais-tu pour t'essuyer proprement ?

—Je ne sais pas, avec ton visage peut-être.

Sans en prendre part, Dean est très attentif à notre petite joute et bien que Seamus et moi combattions les fous-rire, lui ne se gène pas.

Le ton monte et la chauffeuse nous donne plusieurs avertissements, mais on n'en fait toujours qu'à notre tête alors elle finit par la mettre en veilleuse.

O

Après un long trajet d'une vingtaine de minutes, on finit par arriver en vue de la polyvalente. Non pas qu'un désir mal contenu me brûle de retrouver les quatre murs de l'école, mais je dois dire que cette routine me manquait un peu.

Dean, Seamus et moi sortons en bon dernier, adressant un chœur enjoué d'«_Au revoir !»_ à notre chère conductrice.

L'école n'est qu'à quelques mètres de l'arrêt où nous descendons alors nous nous empressons d'aller nous mettre à l'abri, comme le ciel se fait plus sombre et qu'il y a un éclair.

Notre bande s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que les autobus viennent déverser les élèves en quantité industrielle. Je salue gentiment les quelques connaissances qui passent sans s'arrêter, pressées de revoir leurs propres amis. Les jumelles arrivent en grande pompe, elles me sautent au coup et me couvrent de bisous avant d'enchaîner avec Seamus et Dean. Quelques-uns de mes anciens coéquipiers s'arrêtent pour nous faire la conversation, ils parlent des camps d'entraînement qu'ils ont commencés et de leurs craintes de ne pas être retenu. Personnellement, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça parce que le Coach m'a nommé capitaine de la première formation et que j'ai de _très_ grosses chances – pour ne pas dire que je suis assuré – d'être pris.

Soudainement, je pense l'apercevoir. Je suis presque sûr que c'est elle. Je plonge dans la foule, remontant le flot de personnes à contre courant pour me saisir d'une autre pauvre victime de mon manque affectif. Je serre Hermione dans mes bras en la faisant décoller et, une fois qu'elle arrive à prendre une goulée d'air, elle éclate de rire. Ses bras de femmelette essaient de trouver la force de m'étreindre aussi, mais pour la peine, c'est manqué.

—Harry ! Pose-moi par terre, c'est gênant ! Non mais quel athlète !

Je la fais glisser au sol et ramène aux copains une jeune femme toute bronzée au sourire plus que ravit.

—Hermione tu es superbe ! s'exclame Padma en l'embrassant.

—La République dominicaine t'a vraiment réussi, enchaîna Parvati. J'en connais un qui ne pourra pas garder les mains dans ses poches.

Hermione a la décence de rougir devant moi, mais elle coule à ses deux amies un sourire complice qui ne m'échappe pad. Image mentale _vraiment_ traumatisante. J'ai eu le malheur de faire un tour chez Ron l'année passée par un bel après-midi de janvier…je me souviendrais toujours de frapper à sa porte de chambre à l'avenir. _Brrr_…

Ensuite, Hermione se lance dans une conversation à propos de ses vacances et de celles des jumelles, pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais je suis resté à Valleyfield la brumeuse et elles m'emmerdent avec leur soleil à profusion. Puis je suis très distrait à la base, je trépigne parce qu'il ne manque plus que _lui _! Je suis incapable de ne pas me tortiller sur place, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'être si longuement séparé de mon meilleur ami.

C'est alors qu'une chevelure rousse flamboyante intercepte mon regard. Un visage, couvert de taches de son, qui dépasse – et de loin – tous les autres d'une bonne tête. Son sourire en banane de con. Je vous le donne en mille, c'est Ron qui arrive.

Je me précipite sur lui avant qu'Hermione ne le voie – quoiqu'elle ait dû l'avoir remarqué, elle aussi. Ron ouvre juste les bras et se braque en me voyant venir et je le percute d'une force qui aurait jeté par terre tous les autres – Mais pas Ronny ! Je me pends bien entendu à son cou, broyant consciencieusement chacun des os de sa colonne vertébrale pendant qu'il se marre en me tapotant le dos. Il repassera pour les retrouvailles émouvantes.

—Grand con ! L'an prochain tu m'amènes avec toi chez Mémé Weasley ! Dis-le ou je ne te lâche plus jamais, j'exige en lui gueulant dessus.

—Promis juré. De toute façon je ne survivrais pas à un autre été à Paisley ! C'est vraiment un trou à vieux.

Il repassera aussi pour les grandes déclarations.

Non mais heureusement qu'il m'a avant de passer devant Hermione avec ce genre de phrase !

Quand on arrive près des autres – après qu'il m'ait encore dit que j'avais grandi…je l'emmerde ce _grand_ vantard – Hermione vient l'enlacer en roucoulant amoureusement et ils s'embrassent les yeux fermés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Et j'ai un pincement au cœur.

Pas parce qu'ils sont ensemble ou que Ron ne la préfère à moi ou qu'Hermione ne le préfère à moi, mais je commence à en avoir sérieusement ma claque d'être célibataire. Surtout en voyant _ça_. Il ne faudrait pas croire que je suis jaloux de l'un de ses deux là, je suis le type le plus heureux du monde qu'ils finissent _enfin_ ensemble. Depuis le temps ! C'est juste que mon tous est venu, il me semble.

Comme on se les gèle tous, on décide d'entrer à Poudlard. J'attends gentiment que Ron ait lâché la bouche d'Hermione – parce que j'ai besoin de lui pour qu'on prenne un casier avec moi – quand une remarque ô combien nécessaire nous arrête.

—Le petit couple est toujours ensemble, formidable ! Le miséreux et la parvenu, quel genre de sale bâtard cela peut-il bien donner ?

Malefoy…

Un autre genre de bâtard. Le genre effroyablement sexy, malheureusement. Belle gueule Malefoy. On a beau se voiler la face autant qu'on le veut, par orgueil ou par jalousie, mais même moi je jetterais la pierre au premier qui arriverait en me disant qu'il n'est pas tout bonnement superbe. Avant, quand il avait environ six ou sept ans, il avait le visage pointu et des dents proéminentes ; sa morphologie lui avait value le surnom de « fouine » dont nous avions joyeusement abusé. Malheureusement, comme tous les gamins, il a perdu ses dents de lait et aujourd'hui il n'a plus que son visage anguleux, parfaitement symétrique.

Bien entendu, vu sa remarque, on se doute que je ne passe pas mon temps à saliver devant cet apollon. Il est pour ainsi dire, mon pire ennemi. Et comme la nature est bien faite, ce beau mâle au sang bleu plein les veines est un bon Dieu de con ! Un vrai enfoiré qui dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, détruit toute l'image de perfection divine qu'il renvoie. Au début, une fois le choc initial passé, on se dit qu'en fait, ça le rend plus humain, plus comme nous. Grossière erreur, à la longue on finit par ce rendre compte qu'il n'est vraiment qu'un poseur, vaniteux et on se lasse.

En général, c'est à moi qu'il s'en prend, il a du mal à accepter qu'il y ait des parvenus dont la fortune équivaut à celle de sa famille à Valleyfield et encore plus que ces derniers n'aient pas envie de devenir ses amis. Ce qui est mon cas. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas bien pourquoi il ne m'a toujours rien craché au visage. J'étais si habitué à ses giclées d'acide nitrique en plein dans les yeux. Il se contente de me fixer, le mépris absent de son regard.

Ah ! Il réagit. Il est…surpris ?

—Potter ? Bon sang, où est passé le gros lard empaffé de l'année dernière ?

Hein ?

Je sers les dents et les poings pour ne rien faire de tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit. J'ai tellement l'habitude de jeter mes gants que j'ai horreur des joutes verbales et préfère de loin les bagarres plus triviales. Je déteste vraiment ce fumier.

—Continue comme ça, Potter, et un jour, tu passeras peut-être par la porte pour entrer dans l'école au lieu d'emprunter le hangar. Bien sûr il te reste quelques progrès, mais la boulimie ne fait pas de miracle non plus.

La ribambelle d'élèves qui accompagne Malefoy ne se gênent pas, en me dévisageant, et rigolent élégamment – bande de bourges ! – c'est vraiment ridicule. Ils finissent par mettre les voiles avec leur commandant, ils passent par le vestiaire des garçons pour ne pas nous croiser et pouffent encore à cause de ses blagues. Je les regarde s'éloigner, ils poussent les premières années et se marrent. En fait, c'est un gros rassemblement de raclures finies, bébés et attardés.

—Grosse enflure, grince Ron entre ses dents, Hermione toujours dans ses bras.

—Laisse, chuchote-t-elle. Puis il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Tu as beaucoup changé, Harry, tu as fondu. Cette année, tu vas faire un malheur.

Je rougis bêtement. C'est moi le gars qui ne sait pas prendre un compliment. Pour en rajouter, Ron siffle, les deux doigts dans la bouche, en faisant se retourner tout le monde. Pour m'emmerder, il me fait des clins d'œil, en tendant son bras vers mes fesses, et me poursuit alors que je hurle au pervers en entrant dans l'école.

Je suis célèbre à Poudlard pour faire le clown a peu près…tout le temps. Forcément, il y en qui aime et d'autre pas, mais tant pis, ceux qui me trouvent exaspérant ne sont pas obligés d'être mes amis non plus. Le collège, c'est notre quartier général depuis la première année et comme on n'y a pas accès pendant les deux mois d'été, la rentrée c'est notre pèlerinage en terre sainte et on fait ça en grand. Poudlard est comme une énorme maison, avec une grosse famille, dans laquelle même Malefoy a une place ! C'est le frangin chiant pour lequel on crée des alliances inter-fraternel afin de l'abattre. Et pour être honnête, s'il devait partir, il me manquerait quelque chose à l'école. Au moins, il est loyal dans sa rivalité.

Je me dirige vers le bureau des surveillants, pour aller chercher un casier et me mettre avec Ron, j'ai manqué la répartition exprès pour ne pas être mis avec n'importe qui.

—Hé, Ron ! Tu te mets avec moi ? je m'égosille joyeusement.

—Ah non ! Je suis avec Nev', me répond-t-il le plus formellement du monde.

Oh !

Le choc !

Quel coup bas !

Je pivote pour confronter Neville du regard. Ce trouillard est sur le point de se pisser dessus tant il redoute être le centre d'attention, il est rouge comme une pomme mûre et baragouine des excuses dans une langue que je pense, il soit le seul à comprendre. C'est _lui_ qui va me remplacer ? Ron veut remplir son cota de bonne action pour l'année ou quoi ?

—On est ensemble depuis cinq ans, fais-je valoir. Plus que ça, même, si on compte la petite école.

—Justement, ça fait plus de cinq ans que je retrouve mes devoirs piétinés par tes bottes en hiver et rouler en boule dans un recoin du casier quand ils ne sont pas déchirer pour te servir de signet dans tes lectures.

—J'arrive pas à le croire, je souffle, les yeux comme des ronds de flan. T'as entendu, Hermione ? Tu as vue avec quel genre de gars volatile tu sors ? Il te quittera pour la première qui se fichera de lui et le laissera l'oublier alors que _toi_, tu prends le soin de marquer de souvenir tout ce qui lui appartient.

Hermione sourit en lançant un regard solidaire à son petit ami qui rit de bon cœur. Neville semble sur le point de s'enfoncer dans le sol de honte tellement il est mal à l'aise et je le laisse filer avant qu'il ne tourne de l'œil. Pendant ce temps, Seamus me console ironiquement en fusillant Ron du regard. Les autres élèves qui font la queue ont l'air amusés par le spectacle et nous laisse délirer, au gré de mon humeur.

Enfin ! Il y a aussi l'adjointe de direction McGonagall et elle, elle, me trouve légèrement moins drôle que la moyenne des gens. Allez savoir pourquoi.

—Potter ! me rappelle-t-elle à l'ordre. Qui sera votre compagnon de casier ?

Ah oui ! C'est vrai. On rigole, on rigole, mais je suis un orphelin au cœur brisé lâchement abandonné…quelle personne saine d'esprit voudrait se mettre avec moi ?

—Hé Indy, j'interpelle une tête connue. Tu veux te mettre en ménage avec moi ?

Il hausse un sourcil et je pointe discrètement vers McGonagall.

—Oh ! réalise-t-il. Tu ne te mets pas avec Weasley ?

—Non, durant le divorce il a gardé _ma_ _dignité_ et moi les enfants. Alors, tu veux ?

—D'accord, mais qu'aucun de tes morveux ne m'appelle jamais beau-papa.

Je promets valeureusement, il est drôle Indy, puis McGo nous inscrit ensemble et on va déposer nos affaires.

Indy, c'est le diminutif d'Indiana. Au début, on trouvait tous que ça sonnait un peu fille, puis on a apprit qu'en fait, son père était un vrai fan d'Indiana Jones… Il a donc trouvé des lassos, des chapeaux d'explorateur est des serpents en plastique dans ces sacs de sport pendant un moment. Il est en concentration sport comme moi et c'est de Poudlard que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu se prendre la tête avec quelqu'un, ce gars-là est un vrai trésor. Il a les yeux vairons en plus, c'est assez bizarre (le gauche est vert et le est droit brun tirant sur le merisier) et toutes les filles s'entendent pour dire que ça fait son charme. Je suis assez d'accord.

O

J'ai math avec Hermione et Lavande – pas une amie personnelle, mais elle traîne avec les jumelles et 'Mione. Quand nous arrivons, le titulaire n'est pas encore arrivé et la plupart des places sont encore libres. J'arrive à trainer les deux filles avec moi dans le fond de la classe et ça n'a pas été facile parce qu'elles sont toutes les deux du genre _première rangée_, mais je finirai par en faire quelque chose.

Un jeune prof entre finalement. Il a les yeux clairs, des lunettes à fines branches grises, les cheveux châtains clairs coupés en brosse et doit avoisiner certainement les cinquante mètres. Il est assez comique à regarder, si grand et si maigre que ce qu'il aurait pu avoir d'imposant est automatiquement annulé. Il me semble très nerveux, jetant des regards vifs à tous les élèves sans en tenir un seul. Je ne suis pas convaincu, de prime abord. Puis bon, je lui garde tout de même une petite rancœur. Il est le remplaçant de Remus, mon oncle, qui enseignait jusqu'à l'année passée les mathématiques pour les élèves forts – mon groupe. C'est un peu pour être avec lui que j'ai fait tous ces efforts. Il est parti l'an dernier parce que les parents se plaignaient d'avoir un professeur anglican dans une école catholique. Maintenant il enseigne dans une école laïc, mais mes parents n'ont pas voulu me changer pour si peu.

Bref, ce prof a tout intérêt à être bon.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand un grognement mécontent se fait entendre. Tout le monde tourne la tête pour voir d'où ça vient.

Merde !

—Tu parle d'un calvaire, je siffle entre mes dents. On a Malefoy !

Lavande glousse en acquiesçant, tant mieux, c'est mieux de bouder avec l'accord et la compréhension de quelqu'un. Le prof se racle la gorge pour nous rappeler à l'ordre.

—Bonjour, je m'appelle Pascal Préville. J'ai fait un plan de classe, (il sort une feuille de son agenda) je vous aurais bien laissé dans votre position initiale, mais pour apprendre vos noms, ma méthode est plus facile. Alors si vous vouliez changer rapidement.

On reste tous sous le choc un moment. Ce gars-là à un débit de mot à la seconde phénoménal ! Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour ne pas s'empêtrer dans ses mots à la vitesse à laquelle il parle.

Le grattement de chaise d'Hermione nous fait tous redescendre sur terre et tout le monde se lève.

J'y mets moins de cœur que les autres. Avec des noms comme Lavande **B**rown, Hermione **G**ranger et Harry **P**otter, je n'ai pas une chance de me retrouver près de mes amies. Je jette un œil à la feuille, tous les autres sont déjà assis. Au moins je suis encore au fond, je me console en voyant mon post-it loin du bureau du prof. Je lève les yeux et qui vois-je ? Malefoy !

Deuxième coup d'œil au foutu papier…Hé merde ! Je suis vraiment à côté de Malefoy ! Et lui, il me regarde, sans bouger, assis au bout de sa colonne comme s'il ne savait pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me taper la fouine toute l'année ! C'est vraiment trop injuste.

—Harry Potter, m'appelle Pascal, le doigt sur l'autocollant à mon nom. Au fond, à côté Drago Malefoy.

Un rire timide s'élève dans la classe. C'était prévisible. C'est toujours follement drôle de mettre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy dans une boîte fermée et de secouer un peu. Non mais vraiment ! Nos deux noms dans une phrase jurent déjà atrocement ! Faut-il absolument qu'on soit dans la même classe ?

Pascal – qui ne s'arrange définitivement pas pour que je l'aime – me pousse doucement en direction de mon bureau et je fais le reste du chemin comme Jésus sur son chemin de croix. Et j'exagère à peine. Je m'assois. On n'échange pas même un regard, mais on éloigne nos bureaux d'un geste tout à fait synchrone. En voilà d'autre que ça fait rigoler.

Maudit cours de math pourri !

Préville – je ne l'aime officiellement pas – se lance dans un monologue, toujours à la vitesse de l'éclair, qui intéresse plus ou moins tout le monde. Ceux que ça n'intéresse pas, ce sont Malefoy, son pote Zabini et son autre pote Théodore Nott, celui de l'arrêt. Et bien sûr, en bon emmerdeur, il ne se contente pas de ne pas écouter. Il me fait profiter de son inattention en fredonnant je ne sais pas quelle chanson en tapotant l'air sur son cahier avec son stylo.

D'ici la fin de l'année, c'est promis : JE-LE-BUTE !

Le prof a décidé de ne commencer vraiment les cours que lundi, donc il a parlé de son plan de classe de l'année, les matières à voir, le plan du Ministère de l'éducation, l'examen de fin d'année et il a fini en répondant aux questions plutôt impertinente des élèves.

Quand la cloche sonne, Malefoy est le premier dehors, avec ses amis et je rejoins les miennes. Hermione commence fort, elle est déjà au bureau du prof pour avoir des approfondissements…elle me désespère ! Elle finit tout de même par clore la conversation et on s'en va. On voit partout sur son visage qu'elle l'aime à mort, même s'il n'est qu'un jeune prof de vingt-cinq ans qui vient d'avoir son diplôme universitaire.

O

—TU ES ASSIS À CÔTÉ DE QUI ?

Ron explose de rire, avec Seamus qui a tendance à le faire trop souvent aujourd'hui, je trouve… ou du moins trop souvent à mes dépends.

—Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? compatit Dean.

—Rien. Du moment qu'il n'essaie pas de me poignarder dans le dos avec la pointe de son compas, je pense que ça devrait aller. Je m'étais habitué à le croiser depuis le temps, mais de là à l'avoir dans mes cours…

On finit par se lever et on quitte la cafétéria pour amener Hermione à son cours d'histoire. Non pas qu'elle ait besoin de toute une escorte de joueur de hockey, mais Ron ne veut décidément pas la laisser une seule seconde et je suis très supporteur de mon ami Ronny alors on les accompagne. Bien sûr, comme lui et Hermione se polissent les amygdales à tout bout de champs, c'est avec Seamus et Dean que je discute.

—Vous devriez y aller, remarque Hermione alors que la cloche nous annonce qu'il reste cinq minutes. Vous êtes en français**(1)** avec Flitwick, n'est-ce pas ?

—Tu le connais ?

—Oui. Je me suis laissée dire que si l'on arrivait à se le mettre dans la poche dès le début de l'année, on avait toutes les chances de passer les oraux pendant les examens.

—Excellent !

Très bon point pour moi, je suis _nul_ en français. Bon ! Pas vraiment. J'ai des problèmes quand il s'agit de parler et d'écouter, parce qu'en lecture et en écriture je me débrouille largement mieux.

—On compte sur notre bon ami Harry pour nous mettre en relation avec Flit', donc, sourit Seamus en m'attrapant par le bras.

—Pff ! Comme si on était ami, je lui réponds avec une grimace de répugnance.

Il me pousse devant lui et m'attrape par les épaules pour me guider dans les escaliers en malaxant mes pauvres omoplates alors que je hurle de douleur. Dean nous emboîte le pas et Ron aussi, après son millionième baiser à sa copine.

Finalement, on arrive et je salue le prof avec mon indécrottable sourire de lèche-botte puissance mille. Comme tous les profs ou presque, il répond à ma flatterie un peu intimidé, mais il est presque inscrit en lettre de feu dans le ciel que je suis d'ors et déjà son chouchou #1.

Les gars s'installent au fond de la classe. Déjà, c'est un peu moins bon pour mon image, mais c'est vrai que j'ai rarement été avec eux dans un cours et qu'il faut bien que j'en profite. J'ai une place de choix, Ron à ma gauche, Dean en diagonale à gauche et Seamus juste devant – je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce qui lui a pris de se mettre là. A peine la cloche sonne-t-elle que Flitwick s'est lancé dans son monologue – en français… – et moi et les gars commençons déjà à faire des blagues sous les yeux de toute la classe. On a quelques fans, les filles du premier rang, Parvati, Lavande, Amélie Quirion, Pénélope Lorlei et Elizabeth Summers qui n'en peuvent plus des plaisanteries de Ron qui ne captent absolument rien et imite stupidement le prof. Et à l'opposé, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Ernie McMillan nous lorgnent comme si nous étions des attardés mentaux et qu'on méritait la pendaison.

Finalement, Ron s'endort sur son bureau sous les hurlements de rire de Seamus qu'il étouffe à deux mains.

—Vous venez au stade ce soir ? je demande aux deux autres.

Ils échangent un regard interloqué et je comprends que ça n'en a pas l'air.

—Non désolé, je ne pourrais pas, me dit Dean. J'y serais allé avec toi, mais mon frère à son tout dernier match de basket de l'été.

—Ah, je fais pas content du tout. Seamus, tu viens, toi ?

—Mais bien sûr ! Une fois que Dean ne peut pas venir, on se retourne vers Seamus alors que le matin même on le traitait de Cardwellois !

—Seam' ?

—Non, je ne peux pas. Mon frère m'amène faire un tour en ville, comme il vient d'avoir sa nouvelle décapotable, j'aurais été stupide de dire non.

—Je ne comprends pas, je m'emporte. Depuis des années, on se retrouve après la rentrée pour aller regarder le camp d'entraînement des midget AAA**(2)** et là vous vous faîtes tous des plans.

Dean et Seamus deviennent tout chose en me regardant un peu confus, mais ce n'est pas pour me radoucir.

—Bien justement, s'excuse Seamus. Vu qu'on le fait depuis des siècles, on s'est dit que pour une fois on pouvait se faire autre chose. On est vieux et…

Je hoche la tête en le coupant un peu fâché. Je sais que c'est puéril et que j'ai l'air d'un môme gâté pourri, mais je n'aime pas le changement, surtout quand c'est pour me retrouver tout seul. En plus, on est à un cheveu de monter en midget AAA**(2) **nous-mêmes, ce sont tous des vrais cons !

Flitwick met enfin un point final à son exposé et je me tire de la classe alors que Ron émerge tout doucement de son coma.

O

Hermione attend devant le casier de Ron avec une autre fille, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir jamais vu. Je passe devant elles sans rien dire, je suis encore un peu à cran de toute façon et je ne voudrais pas que ça leur tombe dessus. Hermione ne vient jamais de toute façon.

—Hé, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu tire une tête de six pieds de long.

Indy lance son cartable dans le milieu de notre case et prends son agenda sur la tablette. Chouette, il est bordélique aussi !

—J'ai rien. J'avais des projets pour ce soir et ils viennent de tomber à l'eau.

Pour qu'on comprenne que je suis bien en colère, je balance même un coup dans la porte en métal qui fait un bruit de l'enfer.

—Oui, je vois. Pas cool, me dit Indy avec son petit sourire contrit. Avec les gars ont va au Palace pour patiner, tu veux venir ?

C'est teeeeellement adorable !

Quel beau geste ! Je sais qu'il m'invite simplement parce que pour le moment je dois faire affreusement pitié – à force de travailler ce genre de mimique, elle me vienne naturellement – et je ne le trouve que plus sympathique.

—Non, laisse. De toute façon demain, j'ai un camp.

—Tu es sûr ?

—Oui. Bon ! À tout à l'heure.

Il m'envoie la main et il s'en va. Je soupire et embarque mes affaires avant de rejoindre les lâches qui me servent d'amis à la cafet'.

La copine d'Hermione est assise avec eux. Seamus me voit arrivé et glisse sur le banc avec son plateau-repas pour me faire une place.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me questionne Ron, les sourcils froncés.

J'ai même pas envie de lui poser la question.

—Je suppose que ce soir tu vas chez Hermione et que tu ne viens pas voir jouer les midget AAA**(2)**.

A voir comment il me dévisage, l'idée ne l'avait probablement même pas effleuré.

Je me sens vraiment con et mal-aimé.

—Tu vas voir quoi ?

L'amie d'Hermione… J'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là.

—C'est Hannah Abbot, elle est dans mon cours d'histoire, on a fait le programme performance ensemble quand il a été lancé, il y a deux ans.

Oh grand Dieu, deux Hermione ! Dont une qui semble m'avoir dans l'œil ! Non mais vraiment ! Elle me contemple avec gourmandise, comme un gros chat se pourlèche les babines devant un plat de crème. Je force un sourire puis détourne le regard.

Merde ! En plus, je n'ai pas envie que Ron et Hermione me regardent avec leurs petits yeux piteux devant tout le monde. D'autant que tout le monde pense bien que ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ils ont raison et je le sais, c'est juste que…

Ma journée est gâchée !

—Qui est-ce que tu vas voir ? insiste Abbot.

—Personne. C'est sans importance, je rumine.

—Je veux bien y aller avec toi.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fille ? Quand est-ce que les écolières sont devenues si entreprenantes ?

—Non merci, dis-je en tentant de sonner le plus catégorique possible.

Dean et Seamus me font de gros yeux. Quelle bande d'emmerdeurs !

Je me lève et part en cours d'anglais**(1)**, les autres avaient déjà fini de manger de toute façon, ils me rattraperont.

O

Ma chance me ferait presque mourir de rire. Ma prof d'anglais n'est nul autre que McGonagall, l'une des plus antipathique adjointes de direction du pays…minimum. C'est le comble ! La seule classe qu'Hermione, Ron et moi avons ensemble, et nous sommes dispersés à travers la classe.

De plus, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la fille assise à côté de moi dégage une aura pour le moins hostile. Quoique fascinante, je dois admettre. Elle a les cheveux longs et noirs, plus encore que les miens, et son maquillage mets en valeur le cuivre de sa peau et la pâleur de ses yeux. Ce genre de personnage à l'allure affirmé et volontaire ne passe généralement pas inaperçu et il est difficile de s'empêcher de dévisager.

Interpellée par le brouhaha derrière moi, elle se retourne et nos regards se croisent.

—Salut, je balbutie, blanchissant.

—Hé !

Son sourire, contre toute attente, est chaleureux et je sens toutes mes barrières tomber.

—D'où tu viens, tu es nouvelle à Poudlard ?

—Sunnyriver et toi ?

—Valleyfield Park.

Elle me paraît songeuse un moment, puis elle pivote complètement vers moi, intéressée. Je semble avoir piqué son attention et m'en enorgueilli.

—Tu joues au hockey ? J'ai l'impression de t'y avoir vu. Ils sont reconnus pour être fort.

—Oui, je joue. Je suis dans l'équipe depuis cinq ans. Harry Potter, je me présente.

—Mr Potter ! Miss Boisclair !

Je hoche la tête et me replace pour faire face au tableau noir. Aucune envie de me mettre McGo à dos, déjà que ce matin elle avait l'air de m'avoir dans le collimateur. Je-ne-sais-trop-quoi Boisclair, elle, soupire et grogne sans bouger d'un poil, l'air plus agacée que coupable. Elle est vraiment classe cette fille !

—Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Potter ?

Je lève vivement la tête et tombe nez-à-nez avec Malefoy. Non mais il est là aussi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ? Je suis mal réveillé ? C'est un cauchemar ?

—Malefoy, susurre Boisclair d'un ton acide.

—Bailey Boisclair, une autre belle surprise.

Mon regard va de l'un à l'autre. Aïe ! C'est vraiment loin d'être l'amour fou entre eux deux. Plus rien d'engageant dans le regard de Boisclair ou de séducteur dans celui de Malefoy. Moi qui pensais que toutes les filles craquaient pour lui et qu'il aimait faire craquer toutes les filles.

McGonagall se racle la gorge en nous regardant et Malefoy fait volte-face, Boisclair aussi. Je laisse voguer mon regard un peu aux alentours, l'ambiance est vraiment mauvaise dans le coin. Je lorgne en direction de ma voisine, elle a les bras croisés et la tête appuyée dessus. Le temps passe trop lentement et ma concentration prend tranquillement le fossé. Je me mets en équilibre sur les pattes arrières de ma chaise et peux voir Ron et Hermione qui converse discrètement. Ronny semble mettre Hermione dans une situation qu'elle désapprouve, répondant de façon laconique, fuyant le regard d'eau de Lover boy.

—Je suis jaloux ! je soupire bruyamment et Boisclair relève la tête.

L'un de ses écouteurs tombe sur le bureau dans un «Toc ! » sonore.

—Tu t'ennuies ? me demande-t-elle.

—Ouais ! Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?

Elle me fait un sourire doucereux et éteint son baladeur, caché dans son pupitre.

—Je ne te connais pas encore assez pour te faire ce genre de confidences.

Ah ? Je pouffe un peu quand même, si ce n'est pas de la franchise ? En tout cas, je suis curieux de le savoir, maintenant.

—Tu t'intéresse au hockey ? je la questionne.

Bon ! Quoi encore ? Il fallait bien que je réengage la conversation et c'est un sujet comme un autre, le sport.

—Beurk ! Non, tu plaisantes ?

Euh…Pardon ? C'est elle tout à l'heure qui m'a… Schizo ?

Elle éclate de rire, ce qui nous vaut une œillade meurtrière de McGonagall.

—Mon ex jouait pour l'équipe de Blacksquare et j'ai assisté à plusieurs matchs l'année passée. Il avait hâte de se rendre jusqu'en final parce qu'il voulait gagner la coupe et il parlait sans arrêt des Gryffondor de Valleyfield, vous et les Serpentard, bien sûr ! C'est d'ailleurs contre eux qu'il a perdus en demi-finale.

—Oui, depuis des années, la coupe se dispute entre Cardwell et Valleyfield, même quand les recrues des autres équipes sont bonnes.

Boisclair hoche la tête pensivement.

—Et d'où connais-tu Malefoy ?

—Pareil. Du hockey et de mon ex. Malefoy était le capitaine de Cardwell l'an passé et Marc s'était trouvé malin d'aller lui dire ses quatre vérités en face avec ses coéquipiers en fin de match.

—Tu étais là ? je m'exclame tout excité. C'est ce jour-là que la Bataille de Blacksquare a éclaté, non ?

—Oui, j'y étais. La police est arrivée et les joueurs de Cardwell ont dû passer au poste pour éviter les émeutes. Tout dégénère tellement vite dans cette ville !

—Bref, Malefoy ne t'aime pas trop parce que tu sortais avec le type qui a voulu lui refaire le portrait.

Bailey acquiesce en jetant un coup d'œil à Malefoy.

Nous continuons à discuter encore longuement, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et elle s'en va en me saluant très brièvement. C'est drôle ! Plus je lui parle et plus l'image que je me faisais d'elle s'effrite, laissant place à un être entouré de mystère. Dommage qu'elle habite si loin.

Malefoy la suit du regard en grimaçant alors qu'elle s'éloigne, à mon avis, ce que l'ex de Bailey lui a dit devait l'avoir profondément marqué. J'avais presque oublié que c'était son équipe qui avait été mêlé à la Bataille de Blacksquare. Une histoire pour le moins sordide, une très mauvaise publicité pour la ligue mineure et je suis certain que nous ne savons pas tout encore.

En allant retrouver la bande avant le dernier cours, je me rends compte que mon moral est revenu. Tant mieux ! Après tous les gars ont raison, à douze ans, on aimait aller voir les grands jouer en rêvant devenir aussi bons qu'eux, à seize, on sort, on s'amuse parce qu'on est enfin grands et que la vie nous appelle.

Je viens détendre l'atmosphère avec Seamus. Le pauvre, rongé par les remords, a été ébranlé par mon attitude. J'oublie souvent de le ménager ce petit être fragile.

Après une balade dans les couloirs avec Seam' et Dean, notre couple préféré nous ayant abandonné, je les dépose devant une classe puis me mets à la recherche de mon propre cours.

Je suis complètement perdu. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où peut être ma salle de classe… Je fais de nombreux aller-retour sans la voir et passe par un moment panique quand la cloche sonne mon retard. Je suis vraiment mal, là.

Je finis par arrêter un professeur qui m'indique que je ne suis pas du tout dans la bonne aile, qu'en fait, les locaux de 500 à 589 sont bien à cet étage et dans cette aile, mais que de 590 à 599, ils sont dans l'aile Ouest.

Elle est vraiment mal faite, cette école ! Pourquoi faire des couloirs inaccessibles, hein !

J'arrive en retard et me retrouve seul devant toute la classe avec _Severus Rogue _!

J'ai faillit faire une syncope en passant le pas de la porte.

L'année précédente, c'était lui qui m'avait donné le cour de biologie et j'ai réussi à passer cette classe de justesse avec une note de soixante pourcent à tout casser et cela grâce à un examen régional corrigé par d'autres professeurs. Ce type n'est vraiment qu'une grosse raclure ! Dans ma tête, je l'appelle en générale le «Connard graisseux » – à comprendre qu'il n'est pas du genre à se doucher très souvent et certainement le vendredi soir pour qu'il soit sûr qu'on ne le sache pas. Il me haït viscéralement, sans raison…enfin ! Oui, pour une raison. Quand il était jeune, mon parrain et mon père lui ont fait des misères et, dans sa tête, ceci doit certainement justifier cela.

Je le déteste !

Sans oublier que – parce que non, ce n'est pas tout – c'est un adjoint de direction, il a la responsabilité des cinquièmes années, et donc il peut distribuer des retenues sans avoir à se justifier auprès de quiconque.

Je suis tellement obnubilé par l'image de ce monstre qu'il doit se reprendre à trois fois à m'appeler avant que je ne réagisse.

—Mr Potter ? Voulez-vous bien aller vous asseoir ou faudra-t-il déjà que je vous envoie au Relais**(3)** ?

—Non non, j'y vais.

Incroyable ! Je n'ai même pas pu lui répondre comme je le fais d'habitude. Ah le connard, il sait ménager ses effets ! Je suis certain qu'il se prépare à me recevoir dans sa classe depuis qu'il a vu mon nom sur sa liste d'élève.

Je suis presque arrivé à ma place quand mon corps se refroidit d'un coup. J'hallucine vraiment : c'est Malefoy. Il est assis au bureau juste à côté du mien…nous formons un binôme…moi et Malefoy, nous sommes un duo ! Et il me fusille du regard, droit comme un «i », la mâchoire tellement serrée qu'on voit la crispation de ses muscles sous sa peau très fine.

Je traîne de la patte, mais finis quand même pas atteindre ma chaise. Je la vérifie minutieusement – il pourrait avoir mis quelque chose dessus – et m'y affale rageusement.

—C'est une blague ? je grogne tout bas.

—Elle est hilarante, rajoute mon _collègue_ en faisant grincer sa chaise comme il la décalait.

Le Connard graisseux coupe alors court à notre échange et présente la matière à toute la classe via rétroprojecteur, puis il fait la liste du matériel dont nous aurons besoin au cours du trimestre.

Tout au long du cours, je n'échange pas un regard avec Malefoy. Lui, il est complètement absorbé, ou alors il feint pour ne pas penser à l'absurdité de cette journée. Je tente d'échanger un regard avec Hermione, mais elle prend des notes et boit les paroles qui sortent de la bouche décharné de Rogue.

Je sais qu'il l'a dit très ironiquement tout à l'heure, mais Malefoy a raison, ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

O

La journée touche à sa fin et je dirais que ce n'est pas trop tôt. Au vestiaire, Indy m'a encore proposé d'aller au Palace avec lui, mais cette fois je lui ai affirmé que je n'avais plus envie que de rentrer chez moi. Après une dernière période avec Malefoy à mes côtés, je suis vraiment d'humeur à aller me tapir dans ma chambre pour écouter de la musique jusqu'à m'endormir. Il a vraiment un effet néfaste sur moi, Malefoy !

Quand mon autobus arrive enfin, je sers Hermione dans mes bras et salut Ron de la même façon. Les jumelles Patil s'amusent à me chambrer, mais comme je les aime quand même, je leur fais la bise avant de partir. Je n'ai même pas la force d'emmerder la chauffeuse et je vais m'effondrer dans le dernier banc.

—Dis, Harry, tu n'es plus fâché parce qu'on ne vient pas jouer ce soir, hein ? Tu étais sérieux quand tu nous as dit que c'était _cool_ tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

—Ouais, sûre, j'affirme.

—Je trouve que tu as l'air encore en pétard !

—Mais non, Dean. J'ai eu une dernière classe difficile et je suis crevé, rien à voir avec vous deux. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est très bien que vous ayez des projets pour ce soir, mais soyez en forme demain. Hors de question que je me retrouve dans une équipe de pauvres glands !

Ils me promettent tous les deux en riant qu'ils seront très sages. Ils poussent même en jurant d'être au lit à sept heures.

Ils continuent à rigoler tranquillement, sûrement par respect pour ma pauvre personne presque à bout, et me souhaitent une bonne soirée quand je descends.

O

—Je suis rentré ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je tends l'oreille, mais n'entends rien. Les voitures n'étaient pas dans le garage alors je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion. Maman va revenir de la clinique vers six heures et papa juste pour souper et bavarder un peu, prendre des nouvelles de ma _belle_ rentrée. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est un peu chiant d'être tout seul comme ça dans une si grande maison.

Je vais dans le réfrigérateur et me sers un petit encas : une bouteille d'eau et un yoghourt bio, avisant la montagne de fruits que ma mère a entassée entre les tomates, les concombres et les salades. J'avais d'abord cru que, comme d'habitude, le régime de ma mère ne tiendrait pas, mais je m'étais trompé, on ne mange plus que du putain de biologique dans cette maison. La première cuillérée me lève le cœur, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'insiste, c'est pâteux et gélatineux, il y a des morceaux ; je déteste. Je noie le goût dans un demi-litre d'eau très rapidement et je jette le gobelet de plastique encore plein.

Je monte dans ma chambre, mets un CD dans mon lecteur et me vautre dans mon lit. Cette première journée était vraiment merdique et j'attends demain avec impatience.

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

**(1)** Comme on est "supposément" en Angleterre, j'ai inversé les cours d'anglais et de français. À savoir, c'est anglais langue d'enseignement et français langue seconde.

**(2)** Midget AAA : se prononce Mid-jet trois A et non Mid-jet Ah-Ah-Ah. C'est le plus haut niveau de la ligue de hockey, avant le professionnel, je pense.

**(3)** "Le Relai" : c'est la salle d'expulsion et/ ou de retenue. Dans toute les écoles, cette salle à un surnom (ex : la mienne s'appelle le "cinq quatre-vingt" parce qu'elle porte le numéro 580), j'ai inventé celui-là pour familiarisé les personnages avec leur habitat ;P.

STH


	2. Actions et réactions

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 2 :** Actions et réactions

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, je me réveille en sursaut à cause d'un bruit de fond agressant et de la chaleur écrasante. Pas étonnant que j'aie l'impression de bouillir, je suis encore en uniforme, sous de mes draps. Un peu écœuré, je pousse mes couvertures mouillées de sueur au bout du lit et peigne mes cheveux, humides aussi, par en arrière. Un œil à mon cadran m'indique qu'il est deux heures du mat'.

Minute !

Mes parents ne m'ont même pas réveillé pour manger ? À cette pensée, obligatoirement, mon ventre gargouille. Je me lève sans faire de bruit et me fraye un chemin jusqu'à la porte. Sur le palier, la porte de la chambre de mes parents est ouverte. Je passe devant sur la pointe des pieds et dévale les marches le plus vite possible, sautant les dernières.

Je me prépare un petit sandwich au poulet, mayonnaise alléger, sur le pouce. C'est ennuyant manger tout seul, debout, au bout d'un comptoir.

Un bruit de klaxon me fait sursauter, c'est quand même la deuxième fois dans la même nuit. Reprenant mon sang froid, je me précipite dans le vestibule, je suis près à boucher son tuyau d'échappement avec une patate à celui-là. Malheureusement une fois dehors, je reconnais la _Sunfire_ rougeoyante, flamboyante et…bruyante ! Un autre appel de klaxon se fait entendre, j'attrape ma veste de hockey de l'année dernière, glisse dans une de mes poches un double des clefs de la maison et je cours les rejoindre dans la rue.

—Harry, mec ! Tu viens faire un tour avec nous ?

Je m'approche de la machine rutilante au bourdonnement entêtant et j'hésite sérieusement. Les trois gars me font un sourire taquin, je ne prévoie rien de bon qui puisse sortir de cette caisse, ils ouvrent la porte du côté passager et avance le banc pour que j'aille m'asseoir en arrière.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande au seul que je connais.

—On faisait un p'tit tour et je me suis dit que je n'avais pas revu mon bon vieil ami Harry depuis longtemps…Hé bien ! je devais remédier à cela ! Que je me suis dit. Donc nous voilà, tu monte, mon joli ?

Olivier me fait un clin d'œil très prometteur et s'impose à moi un vrai dilemme. Je flashe sur ce type depuis trois ans et il a commencé à m'adresser la parole début juin…Je me sens privilégié !

—J'en sais trop rien. Où est-ce que vous allez ?

—Juste se balader, Harry, c'est promis. On va dans la ville d'à côté

J'opine du chef et l'autre gars sur la banquette arrière se tasse pour me faire une place. C'est un brun aux yeux bleus, cachés derrière ses lunettes de soleil, il est grand et s'est habillé plutôt proprement. Comme les deux autres, d'ailleurs, je remarque une fois qu'on dépasse ma rue.

—D'où vous venez ?

—D'une chic petite réception à notre _Sixth Form_**(1)**, en fait, c'était assez nul, m'explique Olivier en riant. Tu as faim ? Tu veux des amuse-gueule ? Andrew !

Mon voisin, ledit Andrew, sort de sa poche une serviette en papier et me l'ouvre sous le nez. Il y a tout un assortiment de petits pains recouverts de grains de sésame et autre. Loin de moi l'idée de faire mon dédaigneux, mais je ne fais pas confiance à la bouffe de buffet d'école qui traîne dans une poche d'étudiant depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps. Je refuse poliment et le brun ténébreux en enfourne un sur-le-champ.

Au bout de dix minutes de blagues vaseuses d'Olivier – il est beau, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con ! – la voiture s'arrête dans une allée de garage et les gars descendent en toute hâte. Je regarde par la fenêtre, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où on est ; une seule chose est sûre, on est bien loin des blocs appartements de Valleyfield. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment pour ma part.

Andrew se dirige rapidement vers un monticule de terre, sans doute un voyage fait dans la journée, et se met à remplir une brouette. Olivier me quitte l'espace d'un instant pour aller ouvrir la porte de la clôture, surveillant les fenêtres de la maison endormit. Il ne restait plus que le petit dernier, Euan – le plus stupide des trois, si vous voulez mon avis – qui déplace de grosse motte de terre avec sa pelle en courant comme un imbécile et en riant comme un grand dadais.

—Euan ! aboie Olivier avec véhémence. Tu veux te calmer, oui ? Espèce de petit con !

Il repart en courant dans le jardin de je-ne-sais-pas-qui, son sourire retenant avec peine son gloussement.

Ce coup pue l'arnaque.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? je demande à Olivier.

—Va voir.

Son sourire est loin de me détendre et je me dépêche de traverser la barrière pour me rendre compte que ses amis sont en train de remplir la piscine de terre. Choqué, je reste figé au milieu du gazon et les regarde sans rien faire. Puis je reviens à moi et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être hors de moi.

—Arrêtez ça ! je m'emporte .Vous êtes une grosse bande d'enfoiré ! Arrêtez !

Euan me décoche un regard supérieur – il y beau n'y avoir que tu vent dans sa grosse tête, il est pas mal plus grand que moi – et verse ce qu'il a dans sa pelle dans la piscine en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il me met au défi de l'arrêter de façon si flagrante, j'ai envie de lui en coller une !

Je le rejoins sur le rebord en béton, mais il se remet déjà à courir vers le devant de la maison en brassant l'air avec sa pelle. En plus d'être débile, il est lâche. Andrew arrive alors derrière moi et – je suppose qu'il trouve ce genre de plaisanterie amusante – me pousse à l'eau. Quand je remonte à la surface, ayant bu la tasse, je vois Euan hilare qui me pointe du doigt et Andrew, un rictus aux lèvres, qui verse sa énième brouette de saloperie.

Soudainement, toutes les lumières de la maison s'allument et Olivier se met à klaxonner depuis sa voiture. Ses deux idiots de copains ne traînent pas trop et prennent leurs jambes à leur cou alors que je patauge toujours. Une seconde plus tard, la voiture file dans un crissement de pneu bruyant.

J'entends une porte coulissante qui s'ouvre et je me retourne dans une giclée d'eau qui vient me piquer les yeux. Je me fige en voyant celui qui vient d'apparaître dans la porte-fenêtre de la maison que je viens de vandaliser.

—Que faîtes-vous là ?

Je reste pétrifié. J'ai tout de suite reconnu le père de Malefoy pour l'avoir vu souvent aux alentours de l'école et quelques fois au final de hockey en train de soutenir son fils. Olivier m'a amené à la demeure des Malefoy, sur les terres de Cardwell, quelle horreur !

—Il est plaisant de barboter dans ma piscine ? m'interroge amèrement Mr Malefoy en croisant les bras.

Je me sens rougir de gêne et me mets à nager maladroitement jusqu'à l'échelle, perturbé de m'être fait prendre dans un piège duquel je ne sortirais certainement pas indemne.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Malefoy sort alors par la baie vitrée et vient se mettre à la même hauteur que son père sur le patio en bois. Il essaie d'abord d'avoir l'air discret et se contente de lorgner vers le bassin, mais dès qu'il me voit, il reste estomaqué, puis sourit comme un oiseau de proie qui vient de voir filer une petite souris. Son air satisfait s'étend sur tout son visage et il se rapproche de l'échelle d'un pas félin. Sa robe de chambre s'ouvre alors sous un coup de vent et j'apprends bien malgré moi qu'il ne dort qu'en boxer, en plus qu'il ait un torse imberbe et des mollets musculeux.

Dans mon malheur, je prends tout de même le temps de penser qu'il est vraiment bandant…J'ai vraiment des priorités merdiques !

—Potter, susurre-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela de toi, même en y mettant beaucoup de volonté. Toi ? Du vandalisme !

—Ce n'est pas moi, je crache.

Je saisis fermement les deux rampes et me hisse hors de l'eau. Pas facile avec mon poids en vêtements mouillés qui m'attire vers le fond. Je suis dégoulinant et en état d'infériorité devant mon pire ennemi, je commence à regretter profondément cette petite virée nocturne en voiture. Malefoy ne se pousse pas de mon chemin et on reste là, face à face, à s'affronter du regard alors qu'au fond on doit être tous les deux aussi surpris de la situation l'un que l'autre.

—Drago, apporte-lui donc une serviette et de quoi se changer tandis que j'appelle vos parents…Potter, oui ?

Le petit sourire en coin qu'il me fait m'empêche alors de déglutir.

Oh non ! Pas ma mère…

—Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Mr Malefoy, je vais rentrer chez moi à pied.

—Ce n'est pas par égard pour vous que je vais appeler vos parents, jeune homme, c'est pour être certain que vous ayez les remontrances méritées.

Tout le sang de mon visage se barre pour aller bourdonner dans mes oreilles et je crains, l'espace d'un instant, de vivre ma première crise cardiaque. L'idée me passe vaguement par la tête de foutre le camp en courant pendant que je suis seul. Avec de la chance, ma mère, en apprenant que je suis rentré seul la nuit par ce froid et trempé, serait d'humeur plus clémente. Je prends alors conscience que je tremble de partout et que je meure de froid. Je noue mes bras autour de ma taille et regarde la porte de la clôture grande ouverte.

Mon choix commence sérieusement à pencher sur la fuite quand j'entends la porte coulisser et vois Malefoy revenir avec des habits et des serviettes dans les mains. Il dépose son fardeau en tas sur la table de jardin et me regarde, comme s'il me mettait au défi de venir me servir.

Et un peu que je la veux, ma serviette ! _Je pèle !_

Dans un silence froid, je m'enveloppe dans la couverture et commence à me réchauffer. Malefoy fait le tour de la table et va s'asseoir dans une chaise. Je suis sûr que ça lui plaît vraiment, de me voir dans la position du petit vandale prit la main dans le sac.

—Harry Potter, m'appelle Mr Malefoy en nous rejoignant. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, vous serez parmi nous pendant un bon moment. Votre père se prépare et vient vous chercher.

—Mon père ? je gémis d'une voix suraiguë.

Je ne pourrais pas dire si c'est plutôt bon signe ou non. S'il le prend bien, cela me fait un sursis jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la maison et que maman ne mette personnellement fin à mes jours. S'il le prend mal, ce sera poisse sur poisse.

Quelle angoisse !

Je ne pense pas que mon père soit vraiment fâché. Il n'aurait pas prit le volant s'il l'avait été, maman préfère toujours le faire quand il est à cran. D'ailleurs elle doit vivre un moment de panique intense étant donné que je ne suis pas dans mon lit.

Seigneur ! Je vais tellement morfler !

En plus, Malefoy trouve cela tordant. Il tousse depuis tout à l'heure – façon très déplacée de camoufler un rire – et Mr Malefoy, lui, me regarde en chien de faïence. D'accord ! il y a de la boue dans sa belle eau claire de piscine, mais il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme, non plus ! Ils ont le don de refroidir les gens, mes hôtes.

—Que faisiez-vous ici ? me demande Mr Malefoy.

—Rien.

Ouais, bon ! En faisant l'arrogant qui ne veut pas répondre aux questions, je n'ai pas de meilleures chances de remonter ma cote, mais je ne peux moralement pas vendre Olivier. C'est malheureusement l'un de mes forts principes.

—Vous n'étiez pas seul, qui était avec vous ?

—Il n'y avait personne.

—Ça devait être Weasley ou l'un de ses amis.

—Laisse Ron en dehors de ça, Malefoy !

Mr Malefoy grogne en entendant la façon dont j'ai craché leur nom de famille. J'imagine que ça doit être assez désagréable. De toute façon, c'est là que s'arrête notre dialogue verbal, parce que notre manière de nous regarder est suffisamment venimeuse pour garder le silence.

—On pourrait porter plainte pour infraction et tu serais le seul dans la merde…

—Drago, siffle son père avec un regard sévère.

—Pardon.

Ah ah ! Son père le reprend encore parce qu'il jure!

—Je m'en fou, je ne vous donnerais pas de noms.

Pitié, faîtes qu'ils n'appellent pas la police.

—HARRY !

Je prends peur en entendant la voix grave et volcanique de mon père dans mon dos. Je fais volte face et vois mon paternel entrer dans la cour, il a mis un pantalon en flanelle à motif écossais rouge, bleu marin et vert et un long manteau en mouton sur son torse nu – Bordel ! C'est quoi ce déguisement. Il regarde son petit comité d'accueil d'un œil mauvais, une moue rébarbative à l'adresse du père de Malefoy.

—Lucius, salut-il promptement.

—Potter.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tiquer en l'entendant prononcer mon nom comme cela, c'est une chose quand Malefoy le dit, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une autre voix le prononce de cette façon. D'ailleurs, je suis surpris de voir que nos parents se détestent autant que nous – et Malefoy aussi à voir sa tête.

—Harry, m'appelle mon père. Auto ! Tout de suite !

Malefoy se remet à tousser, de moins en moins crédible, mais je m'en moque. Je m'éloigne de cette famille avec plaisir en regagnant ma voiture, rouge de honte.

—Minute, mon bonhomme ! Tu ne montes pas dans ma voiture mouillé comme tu l'es. Déshabille !

Merde ! Le fasciste !

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et voit les Malefoy dans leur salon en train de nous observer. Je m'arrache presque les vêtements du dos pour les lancer dans le coffre depuis l'intérieur de l'auto et me planque à l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais à ce point souhaité avoir le don de me rendre invisible.

—Elle est à eux, cette serviette ?

—Ouais.

Mon père tourne la clé de contact et on s'en va en vitesse.

Une fois qu'on passe la pancarte de bienvenue de Valleyfield, après une dizaine de minute de silence, mon père éclate de rire en me jetant un pull-over en pleine figure. Je reste bêta quelques secondes.

—Me faire déshabiller en publique ! je hurle quand je comprends qu'il se paie ma tête depuis tout à l'heure. Devant Drago Malefoy et son père ! Tu es un monstre.

Je vire au rouge tomate en passant le pull-over par-dessus ma tête d'un geste brusque.

—C'est pour qu'ils soient bien sûr que je suis un père sévère et responsable, au point de te battre pour tes fautes une fois chez nous, me console mon père, le sourire lui fendant toujours la poire. Triste ton caleçon, mon gars !

—C'est parce que je ne m'attendais pas à le montrer à qui que ce soit !

—Un vrai homme est toujours prêt.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu me faire ça…En boxer de Noël devant Malefoy. Oh misère !

—C'est vraiment bas de ta part ! Lundi, je vais me faire jeter des pierres…

—Oui, mais dans dix minutes, ta mère va t'éviscérer et laisse-moi te dire que des _pierres_ passeront pour un gant de satin à côté de ça.

Je saiiiiiiiiiis !

Je m'enfonce dans le banc, accablé. C'est un poids beaucoup trop lourd pour mes frêles épaules de jeune homme. Je suis encore délicat, de loin trop pour passer entre les mains de Lily Potter.

—Elle est réveillée ?

Le sourire de mon père s'élargit encore plus – dire que je croyais qu'il n'y aurait pas la place sur son visage – et j'ai le sentiment très net d'être un condamné à mort qui s'en va à la potence. Je suis le type de la _Ligne Verte _! _Je vais mourir !_

On arrive dans notre rue, je vois la maison. L'auto entre dans l'allée et mon père à tout juste le temps de l'arrêter que je vois maman sortir de la porte d'entrée. Finalement, c'est _là_ que je voudrais être invisible. Mon père m'encourage à sortir – encourager est un grand mot… – et _elle_, elle, me regarde de _cette_ façon. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu faire mon testament, Ron voulait tellement mes cartes de hockey. Dommage qu'elles finissent aux mains de l'État. J'aurai dû les lui donner quand j'en avais le temps…

Je glisse du siège comme un soufflé qui s'aplatit quand on le sort du four, tout flagada. Je suis tellement guenille que si on me jetait dans l'encoignure d'un mur, j'en prendrais la forme.

—Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de…commence ma mère avant que son souffle ne se bloque. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en sous-vêtement ! Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais…chez les Malefoy ? Tu…Tu…JAMES !

Non, mais ça suffit, ces insinuations déplacées ? J'ai autre chose à faire que me balader tout nu dans la rue dans l'attente d'une âme charitable.

—Maman ! je m'indigne haut et fort. C'est papa qui m'a forcé à enlever mes habits parce qu'ils étaient mouillés. En fait, je suis tombé dans la piscine des Malefoy.

Elle est soulagée par mes explications… Faudrait pas pousser non-plus, qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait si j'y avais été ? À poil. Chez les Malefoy. Je suis un adolescent et je pourrais si je le voulais…Enfin ! Plus ou moins, parce que Malefoy ne serait pas enchanté. Moi par contre, avec la gueule qu'il a et ce que j'ai vu ce soir…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glousser stupidement. Super bien foutu, la fouine.

—Et ça te fait rire ! s'écrie ma maman.

Ah oui ! Focus, Harry ! Arrêter de partir dans mes fantasmes quand je dois subir le sermon de Super Maman remontée à bloc.

—Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à trois heures du matin, _jeune homme _!

Jeune homme ? Ouais, si on veut. Mon père se tord de rire dans son dos et heureusement que depuis les années il a appris à rire silencieusement, parce qu'il est vraiment parti, là. Fais chier ! J'ai envie de me marrer, moi aussi, mais un rictus et je peux dire adieu à tout mon semblant de liberté.

—Des amis sont venus me prendre, il faisait un tour dans le coin, je commence calmement. La balade s'est terminée chez les Malefoy et ils ont vidé leur transport de terre dans la piscine. Une vengeance.

C'est tout de suite moins drôle, ce genre de chose me refroidit toujours.

—C'est affreux ! Qui a fait ça ? Pas Ron !

Non mais ils vont lui foutre la paix à Ron ? C'est agaçant à la fin qu'on croie qu'il puisse faire une chose pareille ! Je ne serais pas son ami dans ce cas-là ! Et de toute façon, il n'a pas le vandalisme dans l'âme. Ce genre d'idée ne lui passerait jamais par la tête et si elle le faisait, il ne le ferait pas même pour Malefoy, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

—Ce n'est pas Ron, je dis froidement. Et je ne sortirais aucun nom.

—On en reparlera demain, tranche maman, pas de meilleure humeur. Va te coucher.

Quand je m'en vais, mon père est mortellement calme, il n'a pas dû aimer l'épisode de la piscine non plus, antiviolence comme il l'est. Je rentre dans la maison et mes deux parents restent en bas. Tant pis, je m'endors dans le temps de le dire.

O

O

Au matin, je descends les escaliers presque à reculons, me répétant un mantra encourageant – Go Harry ! Go ! – pour battre l'envie de retourner dans mon lit me planquer. Ce que je vois en premier lieu, c'est le dos de mon père qui est installé à l'îlot et qui déjeune avec maman. Elle est animée de son énergie étrange du matin et tourbillonne entre les fourneaux, la cafetière et le grille-pain avec aisance. Ils sont en train de parler et je pense pouvoir échapper à mon admonestation matinale, mais je réalise que mon père jette de l'huile sur le feu en orientant la conversation sur la nuit passée.

—Tu veux bien aller pourrir l'existence de quelqu'un d'autre ? je fais en entrant dans la cuisine.

En plus c'est vrai, il travaille d'habitude à cette heure-là. Il est resté exprès pour la voir m'engueuler.

—Reste poli, entame ma mère en déposant une assiette pleine sur mon napperon.

—Pas faim.

Orgueil, que fais-tu de moi ?

—Tu n'as pas de camp, aujourd'hui ? demande mon père.

—Ouais.

Et je te saoulerais sur le sujet pendant des heures, mon vieux, si je n'étais pas à ce point en pétard contre toi !

La nuit porte conseille ; ce matin en me réveillant, je me suis rendu compte que ça m'emmerdait d'être puni parce que je sortais – ce que nous faisons tous, nous les êtres vivants – et pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Par contre, si j'en veux à mon père, c'est parce qu'il m'a foutu la honte devant Malefoy.

Pour la peine, je serai toujours mal à l'aise dans ma paire de boxer de Noël à l'avenir – et j'étais _hyper_ confortable dans ces boxers !

—Quand tu finiras, à midi, tu iras chez les Malefoy. Je les ai appelés, ils ont accepté que tu passes pour nettoyer les dégâts.

QUOI !

J'ouvre les yeux si grands qu'ils me font mal et que je sens l'air froid qui rentre dedans. Mon père, lui, est effaré et secoué de fous-rires entrecoupés qui donnent l'impression qu'il a des spasmes convulsifs. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'ai presque la même réaction, mais je pense que moi ce sont les nerfs qui lâchent. Encore plus catastrophé, je me vautre dans ma chaise.

—C'est ma punition, je larmoie en espérant qu'elle me prenne en pitié. Tu ne trouvais pas d'endroit où cacher mon corps après m'avoir dépecé et tu as préféré un châtiment moral _et_ corporel ?

—Tu dramatises, elle répond.

—Maman ! Un mot : Malefoy ! Tu veux que je me pende ?

Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine en levant les yeux au ciel, on a tous une réaction un peu excessive – surtout mon père – mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'elle veut prouver. Elle les aime, les Malefoy, elle ? Finalement, mon père se lève et va la prendre par la taille, en faisant glisser sa ceinture de robe de chambre dans ses mains. Il continue de se moquer aléatoirement et je sens un signal intérieur m'ordonner de foutre le camp. Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

O

Je remonte la rue principale avec mon sac et mon équipement sur l'épaule. J'ai les lames de mes patins qui rebondissent sur mon omoplate et je sens que la bonne humeur revient. Elles sont rares les choses qui me remettent d'aplomb aussi bien que le hockey.

Je croise quelques vagues connaissances qui vont, elles aussi, à l'aréna et on se taille une bavette en chemin. On se raconte ce qui s'est passé hier et les blagues se mettent à fuser. C'est de l'humour de hockeyeur – TOUT est à prendre au premier degré, ne cherchez jamais plus loin – et j'adore ça. Si je pouvais vivre dans une chambre de joueurs, je le ferais, malheureusement, il n'y a rien qui pu plus que ça.

On est dans les premiers à entrer alors on commence à se changer. Là, il y a Seamus et Dean qui arrivent à une minute d'intervalle. C'est la guerre ! Dean a attendu Seamus, qui, lui, ayant vu l'heure, avait préféré prendre un raccourci, mais il n'avait pas appelé Dean qui a failli lui aussi se prendre à la dernière minute. C'est vraiment trop risible de les voir s'engueuler comme un couple qui s'est manqué à leur point de rendez-vous et ils finissent par la mettre en veilleuse, vexés, étant donné qu'on riait tous.

—Finalement, tu es venu, hier ? me demande Seamus, à ma gauche.

—Non.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? continue Dean, à ma droite.

Je pique un fard. C'est plus fort que moi, situation embarrassante oblige ! Le pire, c'est que si je leur raconte, ils vont rigoler.

—Quoi ? Tu as vu quelqu'un ?

—Olivier est passé hier soir, je fais, contrit.

—Ah ! ils font, déçus.

Ils ne sont pas tout à fait au courant de ma…tendance. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne soient pas mes amis ou que je ne leur fasse pas confiance, mais dans le monde du sport, cette différence est plus difficile à faire passer. Je le leur dirais un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui.

—Il a été saloper chez Malefoy et après le camp je vais devoir aller nettoyer tout ça.

Comme prévu, ils éclatent de rire en m'envoyant des tapes dans le dos – des grosses grosses claques, oui !

—Ron n'est pas là ? demande Seamus.

—Voyons, Seam', à cette heure-là, il n'est pas encore en retard ! Il va arriver tout à l'heure.

On pouffe tout bas. J'imagine qu'il est encore avec Hermione. Quoiqu'un «ma mère… » aurait eu aussi beaucoup de chance.

Je mets mon maillot des Canadiens de Montréal, je bénis l'équipe, si _ça_ ce n'était pas des joueurs – champions olympiques – ? Enfin ! Je mets mon maillot et on quitte la chambre. Tout le monde s'installe à tout va dans les gradins, autour du coach, et il nous divise en deux équipes de quinze. Pendant qu'il les nomme, Ron arrive en courant sous les huées de tous, mais il s'en fout et vient se poser comme un gros lard à côté de moi, un coup comme salutation. C'est charmant à cet âge-là !

Il est rouge et haletant – pas facile de courir avec des patins aux pieds – mais nous fait quand même un énorme sourire.

—C'est ma star, raille le coach à l'intention de Ron. Tiens-toi calme, cette année Weasley, j'ai pas l'intention de faire rebaptiser mon équipe les _Lutteurs sur Glace_, encore. J'ai eu l'insigne horreur d'avoir à reprendre ma nièce qui me demandait si j'entraînais une équipe de patineurs artistiques.

On le siffle vertement malgré qu'au fond, on entende le rire de tout le monde.

—Ouais, eh bien ! Croyez-moi, vous allez apprendre à retenir les coups de bâton, même avec Blacksquare !

Le coach Adams nous explique vite fait les exercices d'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas vraiment de la grosse théorie, juste pour faire en sorte qu'il puisse nous rappeler qu'il l'a dit. On reste patient et calme pendant qu'il parle, parce que c'est comme ça le hockey et que c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.

Le meilleur moment arrive enfin et on s'élance sur la glace. Ce n'est pas la première fois de la saison, mais chaque fois nous rapproche du tournoi junior. On entreprend un match formatif, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe numéro deux et me vois assigné mes trois amis. Je mets Ron dans les filets, c'est une vraie muraille, mon ami. Seamus et Dean restent sur le banc avec moi pour la première partie, nous sommes la sainte-trinité des attaquants de l'équipe alors nous nous réservons pour leur en mettre plein la vue plus tard. C'est jouissif de reprendre ma place de _leader_.

Dans trois jours, on aura l'équipe définitive, je n'attends plus que ça.

O

Sur la glace avec mes deux compères, nous déjouons la défense adverse, frôlons la bande sans qu'ils ne nous y écrasent et Dean tire au but pour notre premier point. Je sais que c'est _amical_, mais je lui saute dessus quand même et Seamus vient m'écrabouiller une seconde après, tout aussi emballé. Adams siffle pour qu'on revienne à la partie.

Après deux jeux du genre qui nous valent une belle avance, on commence à sentir la tension chez les opposants. C'est grisant. Les recrus sont à cran et nous regarde avec un mélange d'admiration et de jalousie.

Seamus et Dean regagnent le banc et je m'apprête à les rejoindre quand j'entends un grondement de rage dans mon dos.

—Hé, Gros ! Fais attention à ta connerie de bâton !

Je fais volte face pour voir Terry O'Reil jeter ses gants sur la glace pour bousculer le p'tit Luke.

—O'Reil, arrête ça ! je m'écrie.

Luke n'est pas bien grand, du genre nerveux, il pourrait décocher tout un crochet à O'Reil, mais le K.O., c'est la grosse brute épaisse qui le donnerait, c'est certain. D'ailleurs, Ron et moi avons le gardons œil depuis l'année dernière. Il a un peu trop tendance à chercher la bagarre, même contre sa propre équipe. D'un coup de patin simultané, moi et mon frère de cœur nous avançons et O'Reil récupère vite ses affaires avant de foutre le camp dans les gradins. Poule mouillée, il ne s'en prend qu'à ceux qui ne son pas un défi pour lui. Grand chieur ! Il a mis Ron en colère, ça paraît.

Adams souffle un grand coup dans son sifflet et nous fait signe, surtout à Ron en fait, de nous éloigner de O'Reil. Je le laisse s'en aller, mais ce n'est pas pour en rester là. En deux coups de patin, je me retrouve en face du coach.

—Il recommence à intimider les autres, je soupire.

—Potter, tu es le capitaine ! Tu empêches les autres de se battre, tu ne les bats pas toi-même.

De frustration, je donne un coup de bâton sur la glace lisse, j'essuie un grognement mécontent d'Adams. C'est contre ma fonction de me prendre au collet avec un de mes joueurs, je sais, mais son attitude m'insupporte mortellement. Il a intérêt à ne pas s'éterniser dans le vestiaire parce que je pourrais ne pas voir Ron lui «parler ».

On klaxon annonce la fin de la partie et tous les gars quittent la patinoire plus ou moins animés, il n'y a que Ron, en dernier, qui soit vraiment de mauvais poil. Dans la chambre, il jette son hockey dans le coin, faisant sursauter tous les autres qui n'ont pas forcément l'habitude de le voir dans cet état. Mon grand rouquin feule comme un enragé en passant devant Terry et s'arrache les vêtements de sur le corps pour se diriger dans les douches.

Le bloc commence à se vider et j'y entre tranquillement. Il y a Ron dans un coin, à deux pas, Seamus puis Dean.

Je vais me mettre entre mon ami et les deux autres. Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi pour se sacrifier, mais je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

—Dégonfle, Ron, je fais d'un ton de capitaine. Je le surveille cette année…

—Je sais, il rugit en se rinçant. Je ne peux pas supporter ce gros légume ! L'enfoiré ! Sale Poireau !

—Il va se tenir à carreau avec moi comme capitaine, j'affirme en faisant mousser mon gel de douche sur ma peau.

—Hé, les gars, nous interrompt Luke. Merci pour tout à l'heure.

Ron me regarde, désespéré.

—T'inquiète, p'tit Luke, de toute façon, tu l'aurais écrasé.

Le blondinet rigole, mais dans le fond de ses yeux, je vois qu'il est flatté. Il s'en va et j'en reviens à Ron.

—Puis il y a pire.

Mon ton énigmatique le déchire en plein cœur – enfin pas tout fait, mais faisons tout comme – et il hoche la tête pour que je continue. Dean et Seamus savent où je veux en venir et éclate de rire.

—Je vais chez la fouine.

Le visage de Ron s'éclaire tout d'un coup, il a un sourire moqueur qui hésite à se montrer et m'interroge du regard.

—Hier, avec Olivier, on est allé chez la fouine. Là-bas, ils ont vidé un voyage de terre dans sa piscine et ma mère m'envoie réparer les dégâts comme je ne veux pas vendre ceux qui étaient avec moi.

—Tu blagues ?

Ron est soudainement beaucoup moins amusé. Je n'aurais pas dû mentionner Olivier. Ron ne l'aime pas, il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il me fait tourner en bourrique parce qu'il sait qu'il peut tout obtenir de moi et je ne sais trop quoi. Ce n'est pas totalement faux. Je fais effectivement pas mal de chose qu'Olivier me demande de faire, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il me fait manger dans sa main, c'est parce que jusque là, il ne me faisait pas rien de conneries.

Dans le fond, Olivier est un perpétuel sujet de discorde entre Hermione, Ron et moi – Ron ayant piqué la prise de position d'Hermione. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'ils le font exprès, soit ils n'acceptent toujours pas le fait que je sois gay soit ils sont bouffés de préjugés comme quoi les homos sont des obsédés sexuels qui ne pensent qu'au sexe. Et que par extension, mon béguin pour Olivier ferait de moi son pantin. Font chier !

—Non, c'est sérieux. Je vais me dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard.

—Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? me propose Ron en fermant le robinet.

—Non, je peux me débrouiller.

Ron s'en va prendre une serviette sur le support à la sortie du bloc de douche. Il s'éponge tout le corps rapidement, puis revient vers moi, en évitant mon jet au possible.

—Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je crève d'envie d'aller foutre mon poing dans la gueule de ton grand fendant d'Olivier, aboie-t-il. En plus tu vas chez Malefoy ! C'est dégueulasse !

Et c'est reparti ! _Mon grand Olivier !_

Seamus et Dean arrêtent de rire net. Ils sont vraiment paumés, mais ne se mêlent pas de notre histoire et sortent des douches, je leur emboîte le pas.

Ron et moi nous rhabillons chacun dans notre box, boudeurs. Quand on se quitte, c'est sans un regard et on ne se salut pas.

Quand je pense que c'est à _lui_ que j'ai failli léguer mes cartes de hockey !

O

Environ vingt minutes de bus plus tard, je remonte la rue sur laquelle vivent les Malefoy, je peux déjà voir le Manoir. C'est différent de hier soir, le contraste entre la nuit et le jour lui donne une allure moins austère que dans mon souvenir. Je me demande ce que peux faire le père de Malefoy pour ce payer un château pareil.

J'hésite un peu avant de m'aventurer sur leur terrain. Je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas Lucius Malefoy qui m'ouvre, ce serait gênant, c'est lui qui m'a prit hier la main dans le sac. En même temps, Malefoy en personne, ça ne serait pas vraiment mieux…. Ils doivent avoir des domestiques, non ? J'aimerais vraiment que se soit leur jardinier, par exemple, qui vienne m'ouvrir.

Je presse la sonnette.

—Venez derrière ! crie une voix féminine.

Je reviens sur mes pas et traverse le goudron jusqu'à la barrière à côté du garage. Il n'y a pas de voiture dedans. Génial ! Le père de Malefoy doit sûrement travailler ! Le cœur plus léger, j'ouvre la porte de la clôture et m'avance dans le gazon vers le patio. A table, sur la terrasse en bois, il y a une grande femme blonde et fine qui scrute des esquisses à s'en user les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, j'en viens à me demander si je ne suis pas tombé sur un mannequin ; elle porte une robe d'été et un gilet en laine beige dont la coupe n'a rien de conservateur, sortant fraîchement d'un défilée de mode. Je fais deux ou trois pas dans sa direction. Me faisant la réflexion qu'elle est très jolie.

—Bonjour, je gargouille pauvrement.

Elle lève la tête vers moi. Elle a les yeux bleu givre et la bouche rose, pleine et bien dessinée qui attire le regard. C'est incroyable à quel point elle ressemble à Malefoy.

—Bonjour, me répond-t-elle un peu confuse. Qui êtes-vous ?

—Harry Potter, je viens pour…la piscine.

Son regard se fait aussitôt plus dur et elle se lève – très très élégamment. Ma phrase installe une certaine distance entre nous, une sorte de malaise, surtout pour moi. J'ai tout à coup une pointe de rancune envers ma mère de m'envoyer la décevoir, elle qui semble tellement douce, avenante. Mon jugement peut sembler hâtif, mais elle semble tellement fragile qu'on ressent le besoin de la protéger, même de ma stupidité.

Elle me fait signe de la suivre jusqu'au cabanon.

—Le matérielle pour l'entretien de la piscine est là-dedans, fait remarquer Bouche-en-Cœur. Pensez-vous pouvoir vous débrouiller ?

—Sans problème. Vos parents rentrent bientôt ?

—Mes… ?

Elle pouffe de rire et tout son visage s'illumine d'un coup. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du pourquoi de son hilarité, mais je l'accompagne, parce que c'est communicatif et que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air du pauvre débile qui ne comprend jamais les blagues.

—Je suis la mère de Drago, la femme de Lucius, m'explique-t-elle. Je m'appelle Narcissa.

J'ai les joues qui prennent en feu et j'arrête de rire. Je tourne la poignée du cabanon, l'air de rien, et elle s'en va, avec un soupir que je ne sais pas trop interpréter. Dans la maisonnette, il y a tout un tas de tuyaux bleus, entrelacés sur le sol, et des chaudières de chlore à moitié mousseuse, éventrée et renversée. J'enjambe les produits aux effluves toxiques – tout un sens du rangement – et vais prendre la balayeuse qui est à moitié accrochée au mur.

J'ai parfois eu à m'occuper de la piscine d'Hermione, mais c'est de loin plus colossal ici. Il y a un bon centimètre et demi de crasse dans le fond du bassin et la pompe ne tire plus, parce qu'elle risquerait de boucher. J'en ai pour des heures, si ce n'est pas des jours.

Néanmoins, pour en avoir fini avant le retour des deux Malefoy pas de «e » – à comprendre, les garçons – je retrousse mes manches au-dessus de mes coudes et me mets à la tâche.

Les premiers raclements font simplement bouger le sable et l'eau se trouble de telle sorte que je ne vois plus le fond. Changeons de technique ! J'essaie en imprimant un rythme excessivement lent, mais encore là, la terre s'étale plus qu'elle ne disparaît. Je finis tout de même par trouver le moyen pour que mes efforts portent fruit. Immobile, la longue perche appuyé sur mon épaule, je regarde la bouche de l'aspirateur attirer la saleté lentement.

C'est long !

L'efficacité de la machine est inversement proportionnelle à la saleté que j'ai a ramassé et mon tas est phénoménal ! Je hais Olivier Dubois !

—Excusez-moi, Harry ?

Je me retourne, l'air sombre. Narcissa vient dans ma direction, ses hanches roulent sous sa robe légère, elle a même La démarche.

—Vous avez dîné ?

—Non, pas encore.

—J'allais me préparer quelque chose à grignoter, voulez-vous venir vous asseoir avec moi ?

Je me retiens grande peine pour ne pas gueuler «OUI ! », mais le sourire niais, lui, n'y échappe pas.

—Je viens à peine de commencer, je remarque.

Ah oui ! Génial, Harry ! Bien ça. Montre comme tu es minable et asocial, pauvre tache !

—Venez ! Je n'ai pas envie de manger toute seule.

—D'accord.

Au moins c'est rattrapé.

Elle me sourit gracieusement – j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac – et retourne à l'intérieur, me laissant à mon labeur.

Je suis presque en train de sauter de joie, aussi bien en-dedans qu'en-dehors, quand elle revient avec une assiette de sandwich, de crudité et de trempette. Elle la pose sur la table et me fait signe de venir.

Je viens m'asseoir en face du plateau et prends une branche de céleri. Elle repart dans la maison quelques secondes et nous ramène à boire – une canette de Coke pour moi. J'en suis à mâchonner une carotte et téter ma canette en la regardant en face de moi – c'est là qu'elle a _choisi_ de s'asseoir – quand elle entame la discussion.

—Connaissez-vous Drago ?

—Euh…oui.

…Et je le déteste, sans vouloir vous blesser, finis-je dans ma tête.

—De l'école ?

—Unh hun.

Huston, nous avons un problème. _Très_ mauvais sujet de conversation en perspective.

—Vous n'êtes pas amis, conclut-elle avec un micro-sourire.

—Pas vraiment.

Elle pouffe doucement en me posant – ih ih ih – une main sur l'épaule.

—Cela ne m'étonne pas, admet-elle. Vous ne ressemblez au genre d'ami qu'il ramène à la maison. Drago traîne avec… des _hooligans_ et des garçons vulgaires. Il y a bien Pansy qui est une gentille fille, mais elle et Drago on une relation d'amour/haine… un peu compliqué selon moi.

Je hoche la tête, me planquant derrière ma canette. C'est vrai que notre relation de haine tout court est plus simple à comprendre. Dire que Malefoy et moi ne sommes pas des amis, c'est un gros euphémisme tout de même. On est tellement loin de l'être que c'en est une blague de le penser. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'irai dire à Narcissa. Elle l'aime quand même, Malefoy, ça se voit quand elle en parle. Puis c'est sa mère quand même…

Un bruit dans l'allée fait exploser notre bulle et nos têtes se tournent en même temps. Malefoy met deux secondes à apparaître dans la cour, Pansy sur les talons, ils ont tous les deux des sacs de papier bruns de fast-food. Ils s'arrêtent en nous voyant assis à la table. Ça va chauffer pour mon matricule. Malefoy fixe sa mère pendant que Parkinson me dévisage et vice versa.

Dans la maison, le téléphone sonne et Narcissa en profite pour s'éclipser.

Merde !

—Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, _lui _? demande Parkinson.

—Aucune idée.

—Pourquoi était-il avec ta mère ?

—Aucune idée, répète Malefoy, plus froidement.

—Je suis là pour la piscine.

—La… ?

Parkinson jette un œil vers l'étendue brunâtre et laisse échapper une exclamation de stupeur. Elle interroge ensuite Malefoy du regard, mais lui, il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux.

J'ai l'impression désagréable de passer un scanner.

—Qui a fait ça ?

—Lui.

—Non, ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher que ça se fasse, mais je n'y participais pas.

—Un coupable revient toujours sur les lieux du crime.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ne prend même pas la peine de répondre.

Moi et Malefoy continuons à nous haïr du regard, on le fait depuis tellement longtemps que ça en vient à suffire pour nous faire chier mutuellement. Quand Narcissa revient, aucun de nous n'a bougé d'un pouce.

—Y a-t-il un problème ?

—Non, répondons-nous, Drago et moi, à l'unisson.

On se fusille du regard, puis Malefoy se retourne vers sa mère, en souriant.

—Pansy peut rester ?

—Oui. Vous avez faim ?

Il se contente de montrer leurs sacs.

—Bien, s'enquit Narcissa.

Malefoy et Parkinson entrent dans le Manoir, nous laissant, Narcissa et moi.

—Je vais me remettre au boulot.

Je retourne au bord de l'eau et ai vaguement l'impression que Narcissa me suit du regard. J'ai tout de même du mal à comprendre comment une femme si délicate peut vivre en ayant pour fils et pour mari des Malefoy, sachant qu'elle n'en est pas une de naissance. Elle doit sûrement s'ennuyer ferme chez elle à la journée longue. Je pourrais parier que si Parkinson n'avait pas été là, il ne serait pas venu la voir.

Je suis un peu sous le choc, je suis tellement habitué à ma mère, à notre relation bien plus soudée que la leur. Je me retrouve souvent avec ma famille alors j'ai tendance à oublier que ce n'est pas partout que les liens sont si unis. J'ai de la peine pour eux, quand-même.

—C'était le designer d'extérieur, au téléphone, fait doucement la mère de mon rival.

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir. Mais si elle veut juste parler…Tant mieux pour moi !

—Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

—On était en train de refaire le parterre – d'où le voyage de terre – et il devait venir regarder pour nous dire si nous devions ou non couvrir nos arbustes avant les premières gelées. Il vient d'annuler. Lucius ne sera pas content.

—C'est dommage et très peu professionnel. Comment devait-être le parterre ?

—J'ai des croquis, voulez-vous les voir ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, elle a l'air si fière et enthousiaste de me montrer ses dessins, c'en est presque attendrissant. Je lâche ma perche pour revenir vers la table et Narcissa commence à étaler les feuilles devant moi. Il y a deux principales esquisses.

—Merde ! je m'exclame, bouche bée. Ils sont incroyables.

Puis je plaque une main sur ma bouche.

Elle pouffe de rire.

Le premier dessin représente le jardin avant qu'il ne commence à le travailler – il y a un gros AVANT écrit dessus au marqueur noir – et déjà là, on voit le travail de professionnel derrière. Il y a des statues décoratives en marbre blanc et des fleurs pourpres et sangs tout autour qui forment un losange plus ou moins limité. Les couleurs aquarelles accrochent le regard et rendent le croquis doux et vaporeux.

Le second dessin est un plan du parterre comme il devrait être. Des monuments vert-de-gris que l'on dirait artistiquement vieux et ternes, un pommier nain planté près de la clôture qui la cache juste un peu, une plante grimpante à grosses fleurs violines et le sol jonché de fleurs blanches ou rosacées. Cette fois encore, peint à l'aquarelle, délicat et glacé contrairement à l'autre.

—C'est époustouflant, je renchéris sur moi-même.

—C'est Drago qui les a faits.

Je la dévisage, interloqué.

—Il est très bon. Enfant, il était un prodige. Je prenais des cours de dessin, il devait avoir tout juste cinq an, juste avant qu'il n'entre à l'école, et quand je m'entraînais à reproduire des vases ou des saladiers de pommes, il s'installait à côté de moi et reproduisait mes gestes. C'est comme ça qu'il a appris, comme si c'était un don.

Je veux bien la croire, surtout s'il était si talentueux à cinq ans.

—Par contre, pour la peinture, c'est une calamité, il n'a pas la patience, alors il me dictait les couleurs et je reproduisais comme il le voulait, il a un très bon sens de l'esthétisme. Lui aussi risque d'être déçu quand il apprendra qu'il faudra attendre l'année prochaine pour que son œuvre devienne réelle.

—C'est _Malefoy_ qui a fait ça ?

Elle est surprise que j'insiste, mais vraiment, ça m'en bouche un coin.

—Oui, mon fils.

Elle m'envoie un regard dubitatif et je deviens tout rouge. C'est vrai, quoi ? Malefoy n'est pas le genre de gars que j'imagine bon en art.

—Pardon, je m'excuse. C'est parce que j'étais loin de me douter que Malefoy savait ne serait-ce que tenir un crayon.

—C'est étonnant, il est toujours en train de gribouiller quelques choses, sur ses feuilles de devoirs, dans ses cahiers de révision. Durant des années, même au restaurant, il demandait des crayons pour dessiner sur sa serviette.

J'éclate de rire et entraîne Narcissa avec moi. C'est plutôt comique d'imaginer Malefoy avec des gros crayons mauves en train de dessiner.

—Si vous voulez un coup de main pour entrer vos plantes ou couvrir vos arbustes avant qu'il ne fasse vraiment froid, n'hésitez pas à me le demander, je m'enquis.

—Oh non ! Déjà que pour la piscine…

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis le genre de gars manuel, je plaisante allègrement, je ferais un excellent travail.

Narcissa rit doucement, ses joues se teintent de rouge et elle hoche la tête.

—Vous pouvez me tutoyer, j'ajoute en me relevant.

—Vous aussi, Harry.

Je m'en retourne sur le béton et me remet au travail, tout sourire. Je ne finirais jamais à ce rythme-là, mais j'en ai sincèrement de moins en moins envie.

O

Vers six heures, j'ai enfin terminé. Ça a été long, l'air de rien. J'ai le dos en compote et mes bras son fourbus un peu – beaucoup, mais j'ai tout de même mon orgueil. Au moins maintenant l'eau est claire et limpide. Dans le fond, ça me désole de savoir que je n'ai plus de raison de revenir, mais je me console en me disant que Narcissa va être satisfaite de moi.

—Harry ? Pourrais-tu juste arroser les plantes derrière toi ? Je vais appeler ta mère pour lui dire que tu as terminé. Veux-tu rester souper ?

C'est sympa de le proposer, mais avec Lucius Malefoy et ma petite fouine, je préfère encore passer mon tour.

—Je vais arroser les plantes, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que je rentre.

Je vais chercher l'arrosoir tout entortiller autour d'une manivelle défectueuse et asperge vaguement les pouces de ce qui pourrait bien être des pissenlits – j'en doute étant donné le budget mis dans ce parterre, mais bon.

Je ne sais pas où, une porte claque, j'entends des voix, des salutations, des pas et Malefoy ne tarde pas à revenir par la porte de la clôture. Parkinson doit être partie.

—Tiens donc, cingle-t-il. Tu continues sur ta lancée en léchant bien millimètre par millimètre les bottes de ma mère. Comme c'est gentil, Potter.

J'essaie d'éviter de le regarder et me concentre sur ma tâche – ce qui n'aide pas vraiment à fermer mon esprit à la fouine.

—N'est-il pas mignon ? En temps normal, il se serait laissé aller à répondre à la provocation, mais pas tant que la mère canon de son ennemi juré pourrait le surprendre. Les adolescents et leurs hormones.

Cette fois, je n'ai même pas à m'en mêler. Malefoy à beau se moquer, il s'énerve lui-même en racontant son ramassis de conneries. La preuve : sa voix avait dérapé vers la fin.

Je ne vois pas trop le but de venir me braver si c'est lui que ça affecte…Mais bon, c'est là toute la complexité d'avoir un esprit malfoyen.

—Bien sûr, il n'a toujours rien compris au Grand Jeu de la Séduction. Les femmes utilisent tous leurs atouts pour obtenir les faveurs des pauvres gamins pré-pubères à qui un sourire suffit pour en faire des ramollis de la cervelle, maladivement dépendants.

D'accord. Il commence à me pomper l'air sérieusement celui-là.

—Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus jouissif que de regarder un gars plein de fric effectuer de basses besognes pour toi ? fait Malefoy d'une vois mielleuse.

—Je sais.

Sans que j'aie pu y faire quoi que ce soit, le jet d'eau froid se dirige droit sur Malefoy qui pousse un cri suraigu en se couvrant le visage.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'apprécier le spectacle que je coupe l'arrivée d'eau. Je regrette. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule devant Narcissa. Elle avait passé une assez belle journée jusque là.

—Malefoy ? je l'appelle faiblement. C'était plus fort que moi, tu comprends ?

Ses bras lui sont tombés le long des flancs et il me regarde, médusé. Ce n'est pas bon. Nous nous observons sans broncher tous les deux, il est figé et j'ose espérer qu'il ne me voit pas si je reste immobile. C'était un résonnement stupide. Au bout d'un moment, ses sourcils se froncent tellement que ses prunelles anthracite s'ombragent et il vient me bousculer – je reconnais bien là son côté hockeyeur.

Je le laisse me charger sans rien dire, c'est normal qu'il soit fâché ; il est tout trempé.

Mais au bout de quelques coups, je me rends compte que je suis _très_ sur le bord de la piscine. Je vais pour m'éloigner quand il me pousse fermement. A la dernière seconde, je m'accroche fermement à lui. Tous mes muscles se contractent et mes ongles viennent se planter dans ses vêtements.

—MALEFOY, NON ! j'ai tout juste le temps de crier avant de plonger pour la deuxième fois tout habillé dans la piscine.

Et merde ! C'est vraiment pas chaud !

Dès que je suis dans l'eau, je le lâche pour battre des pieds et des mains pour revenir à la surface. Je prends un grand bol d'air avant d'être brusquement happé vers le fond. L'eau me monte dans le nez et dans la gorge et une secousse incontrôlable me traverse. Le sentiment de brûlure me fait tousser et j'avale encore plus d'eau. J'ai envie de vomir. Je brasse des bras comme un fou pour retourner au-dessus de l'eau et crache tout ce que j'ai avalé, battant de tout ce qui se bat avec mon corps pour ne pas y retourner. Les mains fines de Malefoy me grimpent sur tout le corps – c'est pas un bon moment pour que je trouve ça agréable, malheureusement – et il essaie de me renvoyer au fond.

—Je vais te tuer, espèce de connard ! Enfoiré de merdeux chiant ! Mongol congénital ! s'emporte-t-il.

Je m'éloigne pour qu'il me lâche, mais cet abruti y met vraiment tout son cœur et toutes ses tripes. En dernier recours, je sautille sur la toile qui glisse affreusement pour me diriger vers la partie la moins profonde de la piscine. Finalement j'y arrive, au bout de longs efforts, j'ai pied.

—Reviens dans le creux ! s'écrie Malefoy.

Il noue ses bras autour de mon cou – pour m'étrangler, ne nous faisons pas d'idée – et me tire vers la pente. Il va y aller tout seul, parce que là je ne suis pas près de le rejoindre.

Puis l'air de rien, nos joues se sont frappées – ai un peu mal – et il a la peau douce quand elle est mouillée.

—Lâche-moi, Malefoy !

C'est bien joli, le contact physique, mais il me fait mal, là !

Tout à coup, il se donne une poussée sur le fond et je bascule en arrière, lui plongeant avec moi. C'en est trop. Je me lève de toute ma grandeur, Malefoy les pieds ballants, toujours suspendu à mon cou. On dépasse allègrement du niveau de l'eau et on est comme qui dirait calmé – O.K., on est plutôt épuisé.

—Drago ? Harry ?

On tourne tous les deux la tête vers la terrasse. Narcissa est sur le pas de la porte, muette et incrédule.

—À quoi jouez-vous ?

Malefoy me lâche précipitamment.

—Rien.

—Drago, je ne suis pas aveugle, réplique sa mère en haussant le ton. Pourquoi êtes-vous tout trempés et tout habillés ?

Malefoy pince les lèvres et baisse la tête.

—Je me suis pris les pieds dans le tuyau de l'arrosoir et j'ai glissé. Je me suis accroché à Malefoy en tombant et l'ai entraîné dans l'eau. Excusez-moi, madame.

—Vous vous battiez.

—J'ai failli le noyé, c'était un accident. Pardon.

—C'est bon, il n'y a personne de blessé. Arrête de t'excuser, Harry, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Elle nous regarde, nous les deux garçons qui baignons dans notre sale jus comme des gros nigauds. Malefoy, lui, n'a toujours pas relevé le nez.

—Sortez de là ! Harry, ta mère va arriver. Déshabillez-vous, je vais vous apporter des serviettes.

Narcissa retourne à l'intérieur.

Malefoy s'en va vers l'escalier, je le suis, et nous sortons de l'eau. Je me mets dos à lui – pudeur, quand tu nous tiens – et commence par enlever mon chandail. Je me répète mentalement de ne pas me retourner pour mâter Malefoy qui se déshabille. Est-ce qu'il est avec moi en éducation physique ? Non ! Mauvaise pensée !

—Si tu crois que c'est parce que tu lui as évité une crise que tu vas pouvoir te la faire, tu rêves en couleur, Potter.

Je sursaute. Je me retourne pour dévisager Malefoy – me rends compte en passant qu'il ne fait pas le strip-tease que j'avais en tête.

—Elle n'en a rien à foutre d'un morveux comme toi, me signale-t-il, amère.

—Tu parles de ta mère, là ?

—Qui d'autre ?

J'ai un haut le cœur.

—C'est vraiment écœurant ce que tu dis, Malefoy !

Comment peut-il imaginer un truc pareil avec sa mère ?

—Pardon ?

—Parfaitement ! Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille. Et si tu savais à quel point ce que tu racontes est stupide !

—Pourquoi ? Ose me dire que ma mère n'est pas attirante.

Facile. Je plante mon regard dans le sien et dis, sans sourciller :

—Je ne trouve pas ta mère attirante…du tout !

Il semble tomber des nus.

Bien sûr, il ne sait pas que ce qui m'attire, moi, c'est plutôt les mecs…Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'avec tout ce que je passe comme temps à le contempler, il me crèverait les yeux. Et dans le même genre que Narcissa, je le trouve, lui, _super_ attirant.

—Drago, déshabille-toi, tu vas attraper une pneumonie.

Quand on parle du loup !

Narcissa arrive avec des serviettes et m'en donne une. Elle garde celle de Malefoy en attendant qu'il s'effeuille – on se comprend, moi aussi je n'attends que ça – mais il me fixe inlassablement. Je déboucle ma ceinture et mon pantalon tombe. J'enroule ma serviette autour de moi et attends que le _show_ commence.

—Drago ?

Il se ressaisit alors et commence à faire tomber ses couches humides. Je commence à me réchauffer – malgré le manque de sensualité dans les gestes…je suis un adolescent plein d'hormones, il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup – mais avant que ça devienne intéressant – PANTALON ! – Narcissa tend la serviette et me cache Drago. Il se momifie dans son linge spongieux et l'atmosphère redevient tendue.

—Tu sais Drago pour le jardin, le décorateur a annulé le rendez-vous, je crois qu'il faudra reporter à l'année prochaine, fait soudainement Narcissa.

Malefoy me coule un regard méfiant, sans répondre à sa mère.

—Harry s'est proposé pour venir recouvrir les plantes, pour qu'elles ne meurent pas pendant l'hiver. Il a beaucoup aimé tes dessins, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent jusqu'à me faire mal. Malefoy s'est presque dévissé la tête pour me foudroyer du regard, mais je remarque qu'il a un peu blêmit. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

—Tu lui as montré _ça _?

—Oui. Je…

—POURQUOI ?

Elle sursaute.

—Ils sont vraiment beaux, je souffle, gêné.

C'est débile, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'engueulent devant moi.

—T'occupe, toi, siffle Malefoy. Ton tour vient juste après.

—T'entends ce qu'on te dit ? je crache, plus sèchement encore, malgré moi. Je les trouve très beaux tes croquis, et je m'arrache la gueule à te le dire. J'adore sincèrement ce que tu fais.

Malefoy – LE pessimiste de nature – me regarde avec appréhension.

—On est à égalité. J'ai dit que j'adorais ce que tu faisais et je sais que tu as une âme d'artiste. Je ne dirais à personne ce que j'ai vu si tu ne répète à personne ce que je t'ai dit.

On s'évalue du regard en silence. J'espère que je n'ai pas dit tout ça pour rien.

—Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'ouvrir la gueule, rajoute Malefoy – pour la forme.

—Vous êtes tous les deux des hommes de parole, sourit Narcissa.

—Oui et puis si tu vends la mèche, je pourrais toujours dire que tu sais dessiner, mais pas peindre.

Drago s'étouffe.

—Mère !

—Je plaisante, Malefoy.

O

Je rentre finalement dans la maison en traînant les pieds. Dans la cuisine, mon père fait sauter des légumes dans la poêle et me fait un gros sourire auquel je réponds, un peu faiblard.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

—Suis épuisé.

—Pourquoi ?

—Il a fini son service chez les Malefoy, explique maman en venant me jouer dans les cheveux.

—C'est vrai ?

Tout en ronronnant sous les caresses sur mon crâne, je fais un «oui » de la tête.

—Et le camp ?

—On a joué. C'était bien.

—Ron a appelé trois fois, me dit ma mère en retirant sa main.

S'il rappelle une quatrième, je le prends

—Va prendre une douche, Remus, Nymph' et Sirius vont arriver.

Je me lève et m'en vais dans les marches, mon sac de sport rebondis lourdement sur chaque marche. Je suis crevé. Je commence à en avoir ma claque des journées du genre.

* * *

**À suivre...**

**

* * *

**

**(1)** J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le système d'éducation anglais (si ce n'est pas de la minutie, c'est de la folie). Pour résumé, il y a la _Primary school_ pour les 5 à 11 ans (étalé sur 5 années d'apprentissage), la _Secondary school_ pour les 11 à 16 ans. Sinon il y a les _Sixth Form_ pour les 11 à 18 ans (un allé direct pour l'université). Pour ceux qui prennent le _Secondary school_, il existe les _Sixth Form __College__ / Further Education_ qui fait du 16-18 ans. Olivier parle du Sixth Form College auquel il va, mais a abrégé en Sixth Form. Voilà ! Ce n'est pas compliqué, si ?

STH


	3. Mauvais départ

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 3 :** Mauvais départ

* * *

J'ai à peine le temps de me rhabiller que j'entends la sonnette au rez-de-chaussée. C'est vraiment la galère ! Je viens tout juste d'ouvrir mon armoire, ma présentation nécessite des heures de préparation et là, j'ai le temps qu'il faut pour passer du vestibule au salon. En plus, quoiqu'il arrive, Sirius va se foutre de ma gueule. Si je me dépêche, il va dire que j'ai des goûts de chiottes et que je suis l'adolescent raté d'une génération trop bien pour lui. Si je prends le temps qu'il faut, il va me traiter de collégienne. M'énerve ! Pourquoi mon parrain est un attardé pré-pubère dans l'enveloppe extérieure d'un gars de trente ans qui en a presque quarante en vrai ?

Finalement, je me jette sur quelques pièces de vêtement pas trop mal que j'avais déjà portées, mais jamais devant Sirius. Il va se rouler à mes pieds en voyant ça !

Je redescends pas longtemps après, Remus est assis dans le salon avec mon père et Nymph'. Ils parlent tranquillement, c'est bizarre. Je me demande ou peut être Sirius.

—Harry ! s'écrie Nymph' en se levant d'un bond – elle s'éclate au passage le genou sur la table basse.

Elle court jusqu'à moi et me prend dans ses bras en m'embrassant les joues.

—Tonks ! Dans ton état c'est déconseillé de t'agiter comme ça !

Sirius la pousse du coude et me fait craquer toutes les vertèbres de la colonne, ses deux bras autour de mes épaules. Sans rire, ne me dîtes pas qu'après les années ce vieux déchet ne sait pas que je suis douillet. Je veux ma maman !

—Sirius, lâche-le, tu lui fais mal !

Oui, mon Remus c'est bien aussi.

Sirius grogne un peu en me laissant filer et, juste pour le faire chier, je me précipite sur le seul vrai confrère que j'ai dans cette maison.

—'Mus ! Faire ça devant Tonky, maintenant ! Je vous jure, quel sans cœur !

—Tonky qui ? s'écrie Nymph' en rouant de coups Sirius.

—C'est quoi cette histoire avec l'état de Nymph' et ce gros délire ?

Remus lève les yeux au ciel – je suis encore tout contre lui – et donne un coup de tête en direction de Sirius. Ah ouais, je vois, c'est encore lui qui a tiré une pseudo déduction logique…

—Tonky…

Elle lui met un coup de poings droit dans l'épaule.

—…est enceinte !

Je recule d'un pas.

Il plaisante ce grand couillon ? Pourquoi il raconte un truc pareil ? Je coule un regard interrogateur à Nymph', elle a un peu rougi, mais elle est vraisemblablement trop vexée pour que ce soit ça.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je fais, suspicieux.

—Moi et Remus allons nous marier.

Je fige totalement sur le coup.

QUOI !

Oh mon Dieu ! C'est tellement génialissime ! J'arrive à peine à y croire.

Ils sont tous là à épier ma réaction, ils n'ont pas idée à quel point je peux être soufflé. Puis n'y tenant plus, je saute au cou de Nymph' qui pousse une exclamation de surprise et tout le monde éclate de rire. Remus se joint à nous et je me retourne pour lui souhaiter tous mes vœux et le serrer aussi.

—Quand ? je couine dès que j'arrive à parler à nouveau.

—Allez vous asseoir, ordonne ma mère en revenant dans le salon avec des coupes de champagne – et de mimosa.

Tous les adultes s'installent en rond autour de la table et de leurs verres. Nymph' et Remus roucoulent presque de bonheur. Sirius, seul dans son fauteuil, fantasme sur le fait devenir parrain de leur bébé aussi – certainement pas, je suis son seul filleul un point c'est tout. Il s'est mis dans la tête que s'ils décidaient soudainement de se marier, c'était parce que Nymph' était enceinte. J'avoue que c'est ce qu'on est porté à croire, elle n'a que vingt-six ans et Remus en a trente-neuf, c'est pas tout jeune pour se fiancer…

La discussion tourne autour d'eux pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Remus commence à trouver que l'on parle trop de lui et qu'il devienne tout intimidé. Pour venir en aide à son futur-mari – ça sonne bien – Nymph' se met à parler de son travail, elle est gendarme et avec Sirius qui se passionne toujours à ce sujet, la conversation dévie attendre. Sirius est intervenant en délinquance juvénile. Quand on le connaît comme je le connais, on se demande comment _lui_, peut travailler avec des jeunes qui ont des troubles du comportement, mais étonnement, il semblerait qu'il soit bon.

—Comment c'est passé ta rentrée ? me demande Remus.

Il est prof et moi élèves – ça crée des liens quand même – donc c'est un des sujets que l'on aborde le plus souvent tous les deux. Puis bon, j'aime bien quand il me parle de trucs croustillants sur ses collègues – ce qui est rare, mais qui s'est vu !

—L'enfer. Toi ?

—Bien, sourit-il Que s'est-il passé ?

—J'ai math avec ton successeur, et avec Malefoy, anglais avec McGonagall, et Malefoy, et Physique avec Rogue, et Malefoy… Et aussi français avec Flitwick, dis-je en mimant me faire vomir.

Sirius éclate de rire en jappant comme un vieux Saint-bernard.

—Servilo te donne des cours ? Encore !

—Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Sirius, c'était un de mes collègues de travail.

Mon père et Sirius échangent un regard éclatant de malice et se remettent à rire alors que Remus se vautre dans son divan, boudeur, passant son bras sur les épaules de Nymph'.

Pendant les quelques années durant lesquelles Remus et le Connard graisseux ont travaillé ensemble, Remus n'arrêtait pas de vanter son intelligence et «sa compagnie agréable » —on y croit…. Mon père n'a jamais fait d'effort pendant les rencontres des parents d'élèves et Sirius n'arrête pas de l'insulter une seconde, surtout quand il le croise au magasin général. Manque de chance, ils habitent tous les deux dans le même coin. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'_il_ me déteste toujours avec autant de vivacité.

—Allez Remy, pleurniche Sirius comme un idiot. Te fâche pas, on va tous aller voir Servilo chez lui pour s'excuser. On va aussi lui signer une attestation pour qu'il puisse mettre 'Ry en retenue autant de fois qu'il veut et on se donnera rendez-vous au marché pour faire nos courses ensemble.

Remus gronde. Moi et mon père essayons de ne pas rire trop fort.

—Oh ! James, il faudrait que tu me donnes ta recette de coq au vin, je pourrais nous organiser des après-midi cuisine et ensuite on se retrouverait tous dans sa charmante et accueillante demeure pour un souper en famille. Puis on irait au parc, faire des passes avec le ballon de rugby pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Ma mère se lève, exaspéré, et retourne dans la cuisine.

Sirius a l'air si convaincu et enthousiaste que moi et mon père hurlons de rire. Nymph' s'est levé pour aller aider ma mère, mais c'est évident qu'elle se retient pour ne pas rire. Normal, elle connaît aussi le Connard graisseux. Elle s'empêche de se moquer de lui seulement pour soutenir Remus.

O

On finit tous dans la cuisine. Sirius et moi, coude à coude, surveillons la corbeille comme des charognards, l'œil qui part sur le côté pour prévenir le moindre geste. Quand j'étais plus jeune, il était le salaud qui poussait tout hors de ma portée pour que je ne puisse pas me servir – à moins de le lui demander, ce que, déjà à six ans, je refusais de faire par fierté. De ce fait, aujourd'hui, je passe mon temps à compter les tranches de pain que les gens prennent quand je suis à table, particulièrement lui parce qu'il s'en sert par poignée entière et n'en laisse jamais à personne.

Il lance son bras vers le panier dans le milieu de la table et j'en fais autant, nos regards se croisant mortellement.

—C'est quoi la date du mariage ? il demande tout sourire.

Le traite !

Remus se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise, et je lui fais un beau sourire. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pu me répondre plus tôt.

—L'été prochain, en juillet, pour qu'on puisse partir en lune de miel pendant mes vacances d'août.

—Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais avoir des congés supplémentaires, non ? je demande.

—Oui, mais Remus aime trop ses élèves pour manquer la rentrée et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre les vacances d'hiver ou la semaine de relâche.

Mumus s'excuse auprès de sa fiancée – c'est une phrase mentale vraiment classe. Il est attendrissant, ce grand homme mou. Dur de croire que c'est lui l'hétéro et que mon animal de parrain est gay, la vie est mal faite quand on pense que c'est mon modèle de l'homosexuel type.

J'avale une grosse bouchée de pâte rosée et m'apprête à prendre du pain pour ramasser les légumes en sauce dans le fond de mon assiette…Il reste _trois_ morceaux.

Je me retourne vers Sirius qui m'observe depuis, j'en suis sûre, un bon cinq minutes et il éclate de rire, la bouche pleine de mie de pain – ses croûtes sont toutes étalées autour de son assiette parce que _Môsieur_ n'aime pas ça.

S'en suit un semblant d'engueulade où je l'incendie et où il s'en fout.

La soirée passe finalement un peu trop vite à mon goût. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler de mon travail chez les Malefoy, Sirius ne m'a même pas demandé comment se passait ma vie amoureuse et Nymph' n'a pas eu le privilège de me faire la morale sur les valeurs et les principes, ainsi que toutes les choses qui devaient me pousser à ne pas entrer dans un gang de rue.

Décidément, ça a été plutôt chouette. Pour une fois, tous les sujets de la soirée ont été vraiment intéressants et j'ai pu profiter de tout le monde.

Quand les trois autres s'en vont – Sirius est passablement trop éméché pour conduire donc il rentre avec Remus et Nymph' – je monte me coucher. J'enlève mes vêtements et viens m'allonger sur mon lit. Sur l'afficheur du téléphone, je vois que j'ai manqué deux appels de Ron. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas, mais il est passé minuit de toute façon et je n'appellerai pas chez lui. Je tends le bras pour rapprocher le téléphone du plancher et le lâche s'en m'en faire – il en a vu de pire – il doit être tombé sur à peine l'épaisseur du matelas et du sommier. Je m'endors très vite. C'est fou ce que je suis bien dans mon lit après une journée comme celle-là.

O

O

Il est…euh ! Huit heures vingt-cinq environ, sur ma montre. Je me trouve en ce moment même dans le plus _fucking_ grand magasin d'entretien d'extérieur de toute l'Angleterre. Connerie de _Charleston Home&Garden_.

Ma mère m'a réveillé ce matin en urgence parce qu'elle avait besoin de «bras forts » pour l'aider à transporter ses gros blocs de pavé uni et ses flamants roses décoratifs hideux. Enfin non. Elle n'achète pas vraiment de flamants roses kitch – sinon je ne serais pas venu – mais le fait d'être debout si tôt me bousille totalement le cerveau.

—Harry ! Regarde ce joli banc ! Il est joli, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh oui ! Harry la tapette à un goût indéniable en ce qui concerne les bancs ! Gnian-gnian… J'veux rentrer chez moi !

Je pivote sur mes talons avec lenteur, je ne peux pas y aller plus vite, je risquerais de me casser la gueule en lâchant mon beau caddie. C'est donc un banc. En fer forgé noir. Et il y a deux horreurs de petits marmots en fringues de grands-mères assis dessus qui se tiennent par la main. Pitié c'est une abomination de mauvais goût. Même un hétéro type vieux et macho s'en rendrait compte !

—C'est laid. On rentre ?

—Oh Harry ! geint ma mère en s'avançant devant une tablette de statuette. Attend, il y a plein de belles choses.

Tu m'en diras tant ! Que de magnifiques saloperies !

Elle furète entre les pots de terre cuite et les nains de jardin – elle a au moins la décence de grimacer – pendant que je m'assoupis sur mon carrosse qui risque de foutre le camp d'une seconde à l'autre. Je fantasme de m'asseoir dans le panier et laisser ma mère me pousser partout dans le magasin, mais je crains trop pour mon amour-propre.

Au bout d'une heure de promenade dans les allées à comparer les prix et la joliesse des pavés en granite et en brique, on finit par se remplir un caddie de carré de granite. Ma mère est ravie en s'en allant vers la caisse – dur de croire que trois secondes plus tôt, elle frôlait la crise de nerf tant le choix était déchirant.

Dans le stationnement, je traîne derrière mon esclavagiste deux gros sacs pleins de briques à bout de bras. Parce qu'on n'est_ pas parqué loin_.

J'en ai plein le…

—Harry ?

Je me retourne en entendant la voix. Pas possible !

—Mrs Malefoy ?

C'est Narcissa ! L'humiliation ultime. Pourquoi c'est dans ces moments-là – pas coiffé, mal habillé, l'air jeté et pas réveillé – qu'on rencontre des gens beaux ? Elle est encore plus jolie qu'hier, il me semble. Et puis c'est quoi l'idée de m'interpeller ? Elle pourrait au moins faire semblant de ne pas m'avoir vu, m'éviter de me rendre compte que je suis un minable à côté d'elle.

Elle vient vers moi, son sourire charmant – ou charmeur c'est au choix – pendu aux lèvres. En plus elle est à tomber dans son jeans, c'est différent de ce dans quoi je l'aurais imaginé, mais cette antithèse à elle-même donne quelque chose de bien, sur elle. En trois mots, elle est sexy, mais dans ma bouche, ça sonne faux, je trouve.

Ma mère me cogne pendant que Narcissa s'en vient. Dans ce milieu, on fait les présentations…

—Bonjour, Madame.

—Bonjour.

—Ma mère, je fais en l'attirant vers nous par l'épaule, Lily Potter. Maman, c'est Narcissa Malefoy.

Elles se sourient, se serrent la main et leurs deux regards pétillants se portent sur moi. Malaise.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? je demande pour trancher dans ce silence de mort.

—C'est pour le jardin, ce dont nous parlions hier, je suis venue acheter des cônes pour protéger les arbustes et des bâches, des pierres et des planches en bois.

Elle me fait un signe vers l'entrée principale où sont entreposés tous ses achats. Il y en a beaucoup trop pour qu'elle les porte tous…Où sont les commis ?

—Harry, tu devrais aider Mrs Malefoy.

Je dévisage ouvertement ma mère avec aberration. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait dit ça à voix haute !

—Oh non ! Ne vous dérangez pas.

Narcissa rougit en se détournant de ma mère, elle doit l'intimider un peu, ce ne sont pas deux femmes du même genre, c'est vrai. Elle rejette ses longs cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules et nous signe un salut de la tête. En passant à côté de moi, ses doigts caressent mon épaule de façon aérienne et ça me fait des frissons.

Moi et ma mère reprenons notre marche entre les voitures. J'ai les bras totalement morts, on ne m'y reprendra plus à faire le gentil fiston à sa môman – après tout je n'ai pas de frère qui me piquerais l'héritage sous le nez.

Je jette les sacs dans le coffre en tirant sur les poignées comme un fou parce que je sens mes tendons qui vibrent sous ma peau, prêts à se déchirer. Ma mère lâche un grognement faible, elle doit craindre que j'éclate tous ses beaux galets.

—Tu aurais pu l'aider.

Lily s'installe derrière le volant et j'avoue que là je bloque. Pourquoi elle me dit ça d'un ton boudeur alors que je suis à un doigt de retrouver ma paix bien mériter ?

—Il y avait beaucoup trop de matériel pour elle et c'est une femme. Ça ne t'aurait pas tué.

—C'est bon, j'ai compris !

Je claque la porte en levant les yeux au ciel – je sais que ça fait fille, mais c'est plus fort que moi – maman jubile et je refais tout le chemin en sens inverse. La voiture démarre.

Je ne vois pas Narcissa, mais toutes ses affaires sont encore là. Je suis maudit, elle doit sûrement ce faire livrer tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'on est con !

—Harry ?

Bon d'accord, peut-être pas et peut-être aussi que je ne suis pas si maudit que ça.

La belle grande blonde descend de son énorme voiture – je ne sais pas d'où elle la sort, ça ne fait pas très Malefoy – et vient directement vers moi.

—Je suis venu vous aider. Ça ira plus vite et puis il y a des choses lourdes…

Et là, je vois _sa_ sale tête blonde qui pointe derrière une vitre fumée et la porte arrière s'ouvre.

Malefoy nous rejoint devant la porte. On dirait une saleté de décor de court métrage cinématographique sans budget…c'est vraiment l'horreur. Il a son petit air d'égocentrique suspicieux ; c'est vraiment trop joyeux de le voir ici, en ce beau dimanche matin.

—C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, Harry. Drago me faisait des misères…

—Non c'est bon, je vais le faire.

Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Maman, tu me le paieras. Où elle est déjà ? Ah oui, d'accord, dans le trafic pour sortir de sa place de parque… Une femme au volant ! Une !

Narcissa commence à embarquer quelques cônes en styromousse – ce qu'il y a d'assez léger pour elle au fond. Malefoy, lui, pendant ce temps me pourri l'existence avec ses regards de tueur. Au moins quand il se penche j'ai une vue délicieuse sur ses fesses…exactement le genre de compensation qu'il me faut pour me convaincre que je ne suis pas qu'un grand con un peu naïf.

Je prends un pot à fleur en terre – il doit être fourré au béton ou au titane pour peser comme ça – et file le mettre dans le 4X4. En revenant vers le matériel, je surprends Malefoy qui traîne ses cinq planches attachées les une aux autres sur l'asphalte du trottoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il à l'air débile !

Je pouffe de rire.

—Drago, chéri, c'est trop lourd pour toi tout seul, tu vas les abîmer. Demande à Harry de t'aider.

J'arrête de rire – les mères ne savent pas vivre et laisser vivre – et je m'avance pour aider la Fouine – quelle femmelette !

—J'ai pas besoin d'aide, fait Malefoy on montant le ton.

—Oh non ! Bien sûr, mon cher Hulk, déchire ta chemise, deviens vert et montre à Harry comme tu es puissant.

Il me foudroie du regard, j'avoue que pour une fois ça me fait bien rigoler. Je lui pointe son côté du fardeau et il se penche pour le soulever. Des fois je me dis que ça serait bien d'être attiré par les filles et que Malefoy en soit une ; j'aurais une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Mais je suis homo et les fesses de ce petit con sont de l'autre côté.

Ho ! Hisse !

Putain ! Il pèse son poids leur machin. Il y a intérêt à ce qu'il l'utilise parce que je n'aurais pas fait tout cela pour rien.

Malefoy fait le crabe et se pousse vers la voiture en me tirant avec. J'ai peur d'égratigner leur auto ou de faire tomber les planches comme un sombre crétin.

Enfin bon ! nous finissons par y parvenir et je soupir intérieurement d'avoir pu faire mon gros macho plein de muscle et très à l'aise avec un tas de planche en bois d'une tonne qui lui écorche les mains. C'est triste de se dire que personne ne verra jamais ce côté méprisant de ma personnalité.

Ma mère klaxonne deux fois. Il n'y a plus que de petites choses à transporter alors je crois que c'est bon.

—Je vais y aller, je lance tout à coup.

—Déjà ?

Malefoy a lâché ça un peu malgré lui, je crois.

Il se retourne, crispé, et se remet à l'ouvrage sous mon regard moqueur. Il a déjà du mal à se défaire de moi.

—Merci, tu es très serviable, Harry. Je voudrais me racheter, si tu veux…

—Tu as convaincu Père de ne pas porter plainte c'est amplement suffisant, coupe Malefoy.

Il me jette une œillade fin-finaude et disparaît à l'angle de l'automobile. Je l'emmerde !

Je me retourne vers Narcissa, elle est rouge et lisse son jeans…qui n'a pas de plis.

—C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup ! je m'exclame.

Bien oui ! Moi ce genre de type me terrifie. Lucius Malefoy est du style à téléphoner à la police parce qu'un morveux a cueilli une fleur dans son parterre pour l'offrir à sa mère…C'est qu'un enfoiré malade mental.

—Non, c'est naturel, elle bafouille en chassant une mèche de cheveu inexistante derrière son oreille. Après avoir passé cette journée avec toi, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que tu aies fait une…chose pareille.

Et ça, ça me rend fou de joie.

—Moi je suis certain que tu l'as fait, intervient la fouine.

—C'est pour ça qu'on ne te demande pas ton avis, je rétorque en souriant. Bonne journée, madame Malefoy !

Elle opine du chef et je monte en voiture avec ma mère. Elle est super fière. Que son fiston se montre philanthrope, devant tout le monde, ça lui fait plaisir.

En partant, je croise le regard de Malefoy qui ne s'est pas attendrie. Ça fait chier ! Demain je vais avoir plein de cours avec ce connard. Tout sauf physique, par pitié !

O

Vers deux heures, je téléphone à Ron. Il a tellement appelé hier, je peux bien faire un pas dans la direction d'une réconciliation – comme si ce n'était pas dans la poche.

—Allô !

—Salut, Gin' ! Il est là ton frère ?

—Lequel ?

—Percy. Il y a longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé, on avait prévu d'aller se boire un petit quelque chose en bons amis, mais tu le connais, chargé comme il l'est entre le sucre et la crème du café du ministre…

—ROOOOOOOON ! elle hurle en fracassant le téléphone sur la table d'appoint. C'EST POUR TOI ! Mais reste pas trop longtemps, Luna doit m'appeler.

—C'est qui ? il demande en prenant l'appareil.

—Ronny Boy ! je lance.

—Ah.

Léger froid entre nous pendant un instant.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je questionne. Un problème avec Hermione ?

—Non.

—Tu attendais un coup de fil de ta maîtresse ?

—Non.

—Tu t'es trouvé un amant avant moi, je fais d'un ton fâché.

Je sais que cette fois mes blagues ne le font pas rire, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu à court pour le moment. C'est quoi son problème.

—Je peux raccrocher aussi, je tranche avant qu'il ne me réponde un autre «non » débile.

—Mais non. C'est parce que hier j'ai dû appeler au moins cinq fois et tu n'as pas répondu…comme je sais que tu as un afficheur.

—T'es vraiment con, je lâche.

—Va te faire foutre !

Silence.

—Alors chez Malefoy ?

—C'était pas trop mal, j'étais avec sa mère presque tout le temps et c'est vraiment un amour, je ne sais pas comment Malefoy a pu si mal tourner. Sinon, j'ai fini tout ce que j'avais à faire là-bas, ça a été plus vite que prévu.

—C'est vrai ? Tant mieux. Tu as vu Blondie ?

—Oui, mais pas longtemps et par intermittence…sauf une fois ou il m'a poussé dans sa piscine, mais détail.

—Il a fait quoi ? Demain je lui en mets une !

—Pas la peine, il a plongé aussi, je me suis agrippé.

—Ah, il fait ravi. Sinon, tu as fait quoi hier soir ?

—Sirius, Remus et Nymph' sont venus à la maison. Et tu ne sais pas LA nouvelle !

—Non quoi ?

Je sais qu'il est curieux alors je fais durer le silence un peu symboliquement. Donc je me la ferme.

—Tu me fais penser, il reprend, tu ne sais pas pour Hermione et moi !

Enfoiré ! C'est du chantage !

—Nymph' et Remus vont se marier cet été, je dis précipitamment.

—Nooooon !

—Siiiiiiiiiiii !

—Nymph' est enceinte ?

—Mais non, c'est un mariage d'amûr !

J'ai les cils qui battent follement, dommage qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. Il rigole quand même tout bas, il doit avoir l'image mentale – note à moi-même : renouveler le stock de blague.

—Et la chose avec toi et Hermione ? je demande, sur ma faim.

—On se voit dans dix minutes.

Blanc.

C'est pas sérieux tout ça.

—Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Il éclate de rire.

—C'est contre _ça_ que je t'ai dit pour Nymph' et mon oncle !

Son rire redouble.

—Ron ! Sans-cœur ! Tu mérites la lapidation !

—Ça t'apprendra à te faire désirer, c'est pas au mâle de faire ça.

—Hein ?

—Tu connais pas la «loi des 24 heures ? »

Je ne pipe pas mot, pour qu'il enchaîne et que je reste vexé.

—Après un rendez-vous, si le mec veut revoir la fille, il doit la rappeler dans les 24 heures, «ce n'est pas à nous de nous faire désirer », semblerait-il que c'est une prérogative féminine.

—Dans quelle occasion Hermione a pu te sortir ça ? Tu as vu d'autres filles et tu le lui as dit ? Ron, je fais d'une voix exaspérée. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Si tu la trompes, tu me le dis à moi et pas à elle, pas l'inverse !

—Ce n'est pas à _moi_ qu'elle le disait, mais à Seam'.

—Effectivement, il a besoin d'aide, lui.

On rigole tous les deux. C'est méchant, mais tellement vrai. Moi – homo – j'ai plus de chance de brancher une fille que lui. On dirait qu'il envoie des signaux malgré lui à tous les êtres vivants du genre «Fuyez-moi, je ne suis ABSOLUMENT pas fréquentable », c'est dur pour lui. Même les animaux le détestent. Les plantes vertes de sa chambre se suicident tant il est nul.

—Enfin ! Au moins tu le sais maintenant.

—Oui. Mais ta loi ne doit pas s'appliquer pour moi.

—Pour ?

—Il y a peu de chance que je veuille revoir une fille après un premier rendez-vous…il y a même peu de chance qu'il y ait un premier rendez-vous.

Il se racle la gorge en grognant et en affirmant. Ça veut dire qu'il est gêné parce qu'on entre dans le sujet tabou de Harry. Des fois – comme là – je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien lui dire.

—Tu es certain ?

—Pas mal, oui.

—Tu as revu Olivier ?

—Tu frôles le sacro-saint sujet intouchable ET ma vie intime en même temps, Ronny Boy, je le gronde doucement.

—Ouais, il souffle en ricanant. J'ai envie de prendre des risques. Alors ?

—Non. Pas depuis vendredi soir.

—Il ne prend pas de tes nouvelles ?

Je peux sentir d'ici qu'il frise l'hostilité. Il y a peut de choses dans le monde qui ne changeront jamais, des espèces de loi fondamentales – du genre que Céline Dion avec les cheveux courts c'est horripilant – et l'animosité de Ron pour Olivier en fait parti. Avant je croyais qu'il était jaloux parce que – on ne se voilera pas la face – Olivier est meilleur gardien, mais il faut croire que c'est autre chose.

—Ron ! j'entends dans le récepteur. On y va.

—C'est George.

—J'aurais parié sur Fred !

—Okay. On se revoit demain.

—Tu ne rappelles pas ce soir ?

—Non. Me sens d'humeur à me coucher tôt.

—Pourquoi ?

—RON !

—On en reparle.

—Bye.

—Salut.

Je raccroche.

Ouais ! Il me semble que je suis d'humeur à me coucher tôt ! Après un week-end à me tourner les pouces je pense que même désherber le jardin semblerait une activité hautement amusante !

O

O

J'ai commencé en Philo et je ne saurais pas dire si c'est aussi mourant que de commencer en math. Non en fait ça l'est moins. Commencer dans cette matière c'est partir sa journée avec le cerveau au neutre, je vais sûrement traîner de la patte toute la journée.

En plus, Hermione commençait en éducation physique ce matin – au moins, les filles, elles, font conditionnement physique, elles courent. Et Ron, c'est FPS – Formation Professionnel et Social : Foutons-en Pas une Seule – avec Dean et Seamus. Dire que dans toutes les options qui n'entre pas dans mon programme, j'ai pris _ça _! Quelle idée ! En plus ma prof est une grosse tarée de cinquante balais qui a tendance à croire sa vie plus intéressante qu'elle ne l'est. Sibylle Trelawney.

Pour commencer, elle nous a demandé d'écrire sur un morceau de papier tous nos idéaux : ce que l'on aime, nos rêves, comment on voit notre avenir et tout un tas de truc que demande tous les profs de morale. Comme je me voyais mal écrire : _Trouver un mec pas trop mal – comprendre CANON – et me faire une belle petite vie à Londres dans une société sans discrimination_, j'ai écrit : _Devenir toiletteur pour chiens, inventer la voiture volante, marier un chat qui s'appelle Simba, me faire un manteau en poil de Dalmatien et devenir daltonien pour pouvoir parler avec le Tricolore_.

Je rangeais mon bout de papier quand Trelawney a demandé à tout le monde de passer son «dessein d'avenir » – c'est quoi ce nom ! – à son voisin.

En deux temps trois mouvements, ma blague à moi-même était entre les mains du type à côté de moi et j'avais le billet de la boutonneuse à côté de moi qui rougissait comme une tarte. Ouais ! Moi aussi je rougirais : _Me marier, déménager à Cardwell et avoir trois enfants_. M'enfin ! J'aurais menti moi à sa place.

Donc ! Focalisons ! J'essayais de récupérer mon torchon d'âneries d'entre les mains du gros bonhomme, la prof, pendant ce temps, nous expliquait qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné parce qu'il n'y a pas de réponses fausses ou idiotes – T'as pas lu la mienne, je me suis dit. Elle m'a alors aperçu à moitié couché sur les genoux du gars qui tendait ma réponse pour que je ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

On se doute de comment ça s'est fini, elle a voulu commencer par moi puisque j'étais «réticent »– le mot est faible.

TOUT le monde a éclaté de rire. Moi autant qu'eux – hé oui ! je ris à mes propres conneries. Et Trelawney a mis un bon cinq minutes a essayé de tous nous calmer.

Je pensais que ça en finirais là. Au pire, elle ne m'aimerait pas trop, mais là encore, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

En fait – je ne vous l'avais pas dit – Sibylle Trelawney a étudié à l'Université en sexologie et se déclare donc un peu – uh uh uh – psychologue. Voilà comment je me retrouve à me faire psychanalyser par _l'amie Sisi_ qui règle tous les problèmes des gamines pré-pubères abonnées au magazine Ado Hebdo.

—Votre façon de répondre à la question est flagrante d'un enfant déséquilibré, Mr Potter. Je lis en vous un très grand manque d'amour, aussi bien maternelle qu'amical. Vous cachez vos véritables sentiments derrière cette façade amusante, vous hurlez «AIMEZ-MOI ! » alors qu'au fond vous avez tant envie de pleurer.

—Vous blaguez, là ? je fais avec un peu de sérieux – pour qu'elle sache que je suis sur le point de la prendre pour une _vraie_ folle.

—Ne soyez pas si renfrogné, jeune homme. Sachez que même si nous ne nous connaissons pas encore davantage, je vous aime de tout mon cœur.

!

Tout le monde pouffe alors que la prof s'approche. De peur qu'elle ne vienne me prendre dans ses bras, je coince ma chaise de telle sorte que le bureau soit entre cette maladie mentale ambulante et moi. Finalement, elle s'accroupit à ma gauche et pose sa main sur mon bras. J'ai la force de ne pas le retirer aussitôt de sa poigne fourchue, puis la ramener à la réalité à coup de claque dans la face – Respire ! Harry, on ne tape pas les filles.

Elle me regarde – au bord des larmes – à travers ses lunettes – ses loupes – et caresse mon avant-bras – harcèlement sexuel !

—Vous êtes un bon et beau garçon, je suis sûr que vous pourrez vous en rendre compte un jour.

La cloche sonne et je bondis sur mes pieds.

—Restez si vous n'avez nul part où aller, elle me propose en plantant ses griffes dans ma chemise d'uniforme.

—Non, je m'écrie en arrachant ses faux ongles du polyester. Il faut que j'aille chialer dans les toilettes sur mon triste sort.

Je me volatilise aussitôt que c'est dit.

My gosh ! J'espère que je n'ai pas trop de cours comme celui-là, elle va me tuer.

O

Je rejoins Ron et tous les autres dans la cafétéria, une fois que j'ai récupéré mes livres de math pour la seconde période.

—Tu vas bien, 'Ry ? me demande Dean. Tu es livide, non ?

—C'est vrai ! je m'inquiète. Tu blagues ?

Ma panique alerte tout le monde.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Une folle ! La prof dans mon cours de philo, une VRAIE putain de folle ! Elle commence à me déballer tout un tas de truc comme quoi personne ne m'aime, mais qu'elle oui et qu'elle voudrait que je reste avec elle.

Tous mes potes se regardent en fronçant les sourcils. Bon ! Oui, dis comme ça, on dirait que c'est une espèce de Gourou et qu'elle veut me faire entrer dans une secte du genre L'Amour Éternelle pour se farcir mon p'tit cul.

Beurk ! Image mentale !

—Non, c'est pas vraiment ça, je rectifie. Mais elle est vraiment cinglée.

—C'est S. Trelawney ? me questionne Ron.

—Ouais ! Sibylle, tu la connais ?

—Je vais en philo, là.

Ron, Dean et Seamus font de drôles de grimaces mal à l'aise. Ils sont toujours ensemble partout.

—D'accord. Si elle vous demande de remplir une feuille avec vos idéaux et tout le toutim, vous écrivez _exactement_ ce qui est dans les normes. Pas un pli de travers, pas une farce : Niet ! C'est métro, boulot, dodo.

La première cloche retentit. Il nous reste cinq minutes. On se lève tous en même temps. Juste avant de prendre les escaliers pour aller en math avec Lavande et Hermione, je retiens les gars.

—Métro, boulot, dodo, je fais solennellement. Ça devrait aller, les gars.

—Harry, me retiens Seamus d'une petite voix. Si jamais…tu sais…je voulais que tu saches que je t'aimais, si je devais ne jamais revenir.

Il éclate de rire comme un con pendant que je l'incendie et lui lance des morceaux de gomme à effacer d'un bout à l'autre du corridor.

Je m'en balance ! Il n'a qu'à faire à sa tête et il en pâtira, le gros malin.

Hermione m'appelle du haut des marches et je cours jusqu'au deuxième étage. On arrive en classe tout essoufflé et on a tout juste le temps de mettre un pied dans la classe quand la cloche sonne.

—Juste à l'heure, fais Pascal.

Il me fait un sourire gentil un zeste moqueur, mais pas bien méchant. Une chance que je suis déjà pas mal rougi par ma course parce que ça lui va bien ce sourire…à lui, je veux dire.

Merde ! Une chance qu'on ne peut pas lire dans les pensées.

Je me dépêche d'aller m'asseoir à côté de la fouine. Il ne me regarde même pas. Il est vautré dans sa chaise, ses longues jambes étendues de toutes leur long sous le pupitre, le bras allongé pour gribouiller sur son cahier. Narcissa avait raison, il commence déjà à dessiner.

Le cours débute et j'ouvre mon cahier de note.

—Je sais que je débute un peu fort, mais comme le premier examen porte sur l'algèbre de quatrième, les lois des exposants, et des fonctions polynomiales, surtout la quadratique, je voudrais vérifier vos bases. Sortez une feuille blanche pour écrire vos réponses ; Mini-test !

—Oooooooooooh nooooooooooooon ! s'écrie toute la classe – dont moi.

Il fait un sourire contrit et commence à distribuer les examens dans la colonne d'Hermione. Intelligente comme elle l'est, elle se met à gratter le papier dès qu'elle a la feuille sous les yeux.

Je suis fichu. Il va se demander comment un abruti comme moi a pu se ramasser dans cette classe. En un été, j'ai largement eu le temps de tout oublier ce que j'avais mis tant de temps à apprendre en une année. J'ai même du mal avec mon écriture, un dirait un cochon borgne et illettré.

Ça y est, je commence à transpirer !

—Tu as une feuille ? je demande à Malefoy.

Il me dévisage méchamment, puis une sorte de sourire bizarre lui déforme le visage – j'aimerais que tous les visages se déforment comme ça, moi !

Il me donne une feuille en fin de compte et ma main moite ne tarde pas à l'humidifier jusqu'à ce qu'elle ramollisse. Le résultat donne un espèce de torchon pas propre du tout.

Je reçois mon examen et tout s'embrouille. C'est du chinois que j'ai devant les yeux. A à l'exposant moins M…euh ! Comme ça, je dirais moins A à l'exposant M ? Puis merde ! Pour combien ça vaut dans mon bulletin ? La formule quadratique…Kezako ? C'est français, ça, quadratique ? La seule formule que je connaisse c'est Abracadabra… voilà ! _Abracadabra_. Est-ce qu'il y a des points pour l'humour ?

Au bout d'un bon trente minutes, mes yeux ont fini par cesser de saigner et je n'ai plus que des moignons à la place des doigts à force de me ronger les ongles, Pascal met fin à l'examen. A ce moment-là, il y a un gros soupir fatigué de tous et ça se met à jacasser.

—Passez votre copie à votre voisin, on va corriger tous ensemble.

Non !

C'est hors de question.

Malefoy me tend sa belle feuille proprement remplie – TOUT, je tiens à le préciser – et je revois à mon bon ami, son sourire qui était sadique, maintenant que je le vois mieux.

—Tu peux te faire sécher les dents, Malefoy ! Je ne te donnerai pas ma feuille.

—Monsieur ! s'écrie Malefoy. Potter ne veut pas coopérer.

—Harry ? Donnez votre feuille à Mr Malefoy, s'il vous plait.

Non mais on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble, moi aussi c'est Mr Potter.

Malefoy m'arrache m'a feuille des mains et flanque la sienne sur mon bureau sous les yeux de tous. Je vire au rouge cramoisi et sort mon crayon feutre rouge. S'il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir ! Les voitures vont s'arrêter à trois kilomètres tellement elles vont être voyantes mes corrections.

—Vous encerclez les fautes et suivez exactement ma méthode de correction. S'il y a une démarche spéciale, levez la main pour me l'expliquer. Il n'y a que mes réponses qui sont bonnes, est-ce clair ?

J'ai du mal à l'aimer de façon continue, ce prof-là. Au début du cours je flashais et là, c'est le Krach de 1929.

Je jette un œil à ma gauche. Mince ! Il en fait une tête Malefoy. Il y a plein de vaguelettes sur ma feuille, des énormes encerclés, des crochets et des points d'interrogations. Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas éclater de rire…

La correction commence.

Ce type n'est PAS humain !

Pas une seule faute. Pas une. Sans la moindre erreur. Malefoy est un gros cerveau ambulant du genre de Will dans _Good Will Hunting_. Il erre de classe en classe avec comme but de répondre au plus d'équation possible.

En tout cas, il peut se brosser pour que je lui foute un _Bravo !_ sur sa feuille !

—Mettez le résultat en pourcentage et donnez-le-moi, le nom de l'élève puis la note. L'examen est sur trente.

Je vais devoir dire «Drago Malefoy, 100 pourcent. »

La vie est une salope !

—Pour calculer le pourcentage, tu fais trente moins le nombre de fautes, diviser par trente, multiplié par cent, m'explique Malefoy en souriant.

—Merci, Picasso.

Son visage se rembrunit.

—Tu avais dit que tu te fermerais là-dessus.

Je grimace affreusement.

—…merci. Suivant !

—Harry Potter, vingt-trois pourcent.

Aïe ! Si pire que ça ?

Tout le monde me dévisage et je flamboie. Vraiment ! Les jeunes de nos jours ne respectent plus rien. On ne regarde pas les gens comme ça pour un oui ou pour un non, voyons. Enfin ! Pascal ramasse tous les examens en dessous de soixante et Malefoy doit aller le lui porter. Quand il se lève, une forte odeur de…je ne sais pas trop, du produit de douche ou du déodorant de luxe… Enfin ! Il y a un bon parfum qui se dégage.

—Tu reviens de sport ? je lui demande quand il revient.

—Non, du bureau du prof.

Je glousse.

Ah ! Oups ! Pas rire avec Malefoy. J'avais oublié.

Je me ressaisis.

—Tu avais sport en première, non ?

—Éducation physique, oui, pourquoi ?

—Rien, je fais innocemment en regardant…l'air.

Il suit mes yeux et les siens s'étrécissent.

—Tu essayes d'insinuer que je sens la transpiration ?

Il voit toujours tout dans le mauvais sens.

—Non, je fais en soupirant. C'est juste que quand tu t'es levé j'ai senti ton déodorant…

—Mon parfum.

—C'est ton savon ?

—Non, il répète lentement, mon parfum. C'est dur à comprendre ?

Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur et me retourne pour donner sa note au prof.

—Drago Malefoy, cent pourcent.

Petit grognement de jalousie de tout le monde dans la classe et je rends sa feuille à mon voisin.

—Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu bon, au fait ?

Bien oui, c'est curieux. J'étais sûr d'avoir tout mal.

—Ton nom, il marmonne en lisant ses réponses. Où il est mon _Bravo _?

—Tu as besoin d'être rassuré ?

Il me fait un air supérieur qui signifie très explicitement «Tu es jaloux-euh. Tra-la-la-la-la-euh ! » Du moins c'est ce que j'y comprends.

—C'est dans les lois des exposants, hein ?

—Certainement pas, il se moque.

—Quoi alors ?

—Disons que ce n'est pas non plus dans la quadratique. Abracadabra, hein ?

—Oui, ç'aurait pu !

—Dans la trigonométrie, cher génie.

Ah oui ! Les triangles. C'est vrai que j'étais pas mal là-dedans l'année passée. Je souris. Au moins ça me fera ça en moins à réviser pour l'examen à venir.

O

Cours de français avec les gars. Ron est au septième ciel, il n'en pouvait plus d'Hermione qui pleurnichait de sa note _médiocre_ – quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent – qui est beaucoup trop en dessous de Malefoy. J'ai bien tenté de détendre l'atmosphère en lançant mon vingt-trois – ça a marché, les gars en pleuraient de rire – mais ça n'a pas fait lâcher le morceau à notre très chère future prof.

Toujours est-il que Ron, pour se remettre de ce dur repas avec sa copine, est tombé dans un profond coma dès que Flitwick a ouvert la bouche. Pour le camoufler un peu, Seamus, Dean et moi, on s'est mis en équipe avec lui et on différentie à peine ses ronflements avec la langue française. Il faut dire qu'on parle très mal français aussi. Il y a bien Seamus qui n'est pas trop mal – il est capable d'écouter tout un film sans en perdre une miette – et je pense qu'il doit nous sauver la mise. J'aurais dû prendre allemand ou espagnole seconde langue.

—_Et...euh...Que ferez-vous cette fin de la semaine ?_** (1)**

Eh bien ! Dean n'a pas encore lâché le flambeau ! Il ne se débrouille pas mal au fond, son père est français, je pense, ou en tout cas, il vient d'un pays francophone. Je sais qu'on serait porter à croire qu'il aurait eu de la facilité grâce à cela…C'est qu'on se trompe foutrement bien.

—Heureusement qu'on s'en va en anglais après ça, marmonne Seamus en arrachant un page de son cahier.

—Parle pour toi, je suis avec McGo et Malefoy.

—Ah ouais ! M&M ?

On éclate de rire suite à la remarque de l'Irlandais. Je n'ai pas de mal à m'imaginer McGo dans un costume de rond et rouge avec l'acolyte Malefoy dans son déguisement jaune et ovale – celui qui a une cacahuète !

Seamus pli sa feuille dans une forme de bec – depuis quand il fait de l'origami, lui ? Pas très viril – et la rouvre ensuite en fleur pour écrire sur chacune des languettes. De son sourire imbécile, je peux deviner qu'il est en train de faire une autre de ses si célèbres débilités.

Il me fout son bec de je-sais-pas-quoi sous le nez en bramant :

—Choisis une couleur !

—C'est pas vrai, on fait, moi et Dean, incrédules.

—C'est pas une couleur.

—Seam', tu es un con fini. C'est stupide ce jeu, c'est bébé et c'est pour les filles, lui explique – avec raison – Dean.

—Tu es jaloux parce que je demande à Harry de le faire avant toi.

Dean roule des yeux et s'appuie confortablement dans son dossier de chaise en croisant les bras. C'est assez clair, il me semble, qu'il est mille fois supérieur à ce poireau de dix-sept ans qui agite son bec devant moi.

—Harryyyyy, fait-il d'une voix aiguë. Choisiiiiiiiiiiiis !

—Orange.

—O.r.a.n.g.e., il épelle en comptant sur son nouveau jouet. Choisis un chiffre !

—Sept.

—Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept. Choisis un chiffre encore !

—Quatre.

Il ouvre la petite case du chiffre quatre et siffle d'appréciation.

—_Tu vas rencontrer le grand amour !_** (1)**

Je le dévisage gravement un instant.

—Quoi ? je demande, perdu dans un néant d'incompréhension.

—Tu vas rencontrer le grand Amour, traduit Dean. Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu écris un truc pareil ?

—C'est pas tout ce que j'ai écrit, se rembrunit Seamus. Mais après «tu pus du bec », «tu as un gros nez », «tu en as une toute petite » et «tu ronfles », j'avais largement fait le tour de mes insultes.

—Et donc tu prônes un peu de douceur dans ce monde plein de haine, rétorque avec sarcasme Dean.

Seamus acquiesce avec un large sourire.

—Choisis une couleur, s'exclame-t-il en pointant le bec coloré vers Dean.

Au bout d'un moment, ulcéré, Dean arrache des mains à Seamus la construction de papier et me la jette au visage en grognant que si quelqu'un osait encore lui pointer ce machin dessus, il lui arrachait la tête. Son sermon eut au moins le mérite de nous ramener Ron.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? il demande.

—Rien, bougonne Seam'. C'est Dean, alias Sunshine Boy !

Ron me coule un regard complice et je souris pour le rassurer un peu. Il tombe tout à coup sur l'origami un peu froissé qui repose toujours à un pouce de mon coude et que je n'ose toucher.

—Oh ! C'est cool. C'est toi qui l'as fait?

Moi et mon Irlandais partons dans un fou rire pendant que Dean s'écrase le visage sur le bureau de frustration et que Ronny rigole sommairement, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

O

Quand on quitte notre salle, c'est dans l'hilarité la plus totale. Ron s'est écrié «Comment ça toute petite » devant tout le monde. Dans la classe, il n'y en a peut-être qu'un ou deux à l'esprit carrément tordu qui ont compris le sens de la phrase – c'est étonnant de voir à quel point les adolescents sont moins hormoneux à seize ans qu'à treize. Quoiqu'il en soit, moi, Dean – qui a fait des prouesses pour tenter de masquer vainement son fou rire – et Seamus, nous avons très bien compris ce qu'il en était et n'avons pas pu nous retenir. En chemin, Ron a bien tenté de refaire le jeu – c'est un têtu – mais par je ne sais quel miracle, il est tombé à nouveau sur «Tu en as une toute petite ».

Il roule le bec de canard en boulette et le jette dans une benne de recyclage. Quand il nous quitte, boudeur, Seamus nous avoue qu'ayant manqué d'inspiration, il a rempli quatre case avec «Tu en as une toute petit ».

Ils s'en vont dans leur rangée – ils sont dans le même casier – et je continu vers l'avant du bâtiment. Le vestiaire n'est pas trop rempli, les autres élèves doivent être chez les filles ou dans la cafet'. Je range mes affaires de français sur la tablette et sort mon classeur d'anglais. Je m'apprête à refermer le casier quand Indy rapplique en courant.

—Ferme pas !

—Ah ! Salut. Tu étais à un cheveu.

—Toujours chanceux dans mon genre.

Il me fait un sourire vainqueur et un clin d'œil avant de se pencher pour ramasser son agenda.

—Tu étais en Art Com ?

—Non, pourquoi ?

—Je ne sais pas. Tu viens de dehors et tu n'as pas tes affaires.

La petite lumière s'allume.

—T'AS SÈCHÉ ! je m'écrie, outré.

—Chut !

Je regarde autour, au moins il n'y avait pas de surveillant à défaut de tout plein d'étudiants. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas ces enfoirés de préfets…

—C'est con de sécher ta première journée.

—Autant le faire maintenant comme il fait relativement beau et pas encore froid. D'autant que les E.P.S. avaient cette période qui tombait.

Les E.P.S., ce sont des Etudiants de Programmes Spécialisés. Dans l'école, nous sommes tous divisés dans différentes branches, je suis en cinquième année en profile science, Hermione en profile science option humaine et Ron, Seamus et Dean sont en réguliers. Il y a aussi le profil humain et humain option science. Comme parfois, à cause d'options choisies dans les années précédentes, d'un excellent niveau en français ou d'un retard dans le programme qui empêcherait de recevoir son diplôme, on fait des E.P.S. Dans le fond, il y a beaucoup de retardataires et de gens brillants dans ce programme, mais les intellos ont toujours des périodes qui tombe dans la semaine, ce qui nous fait chier – nous le bas peuple normal – alors les E.P.S. sont nos bêtes noires.

Je vous avais dit que Malefoy était un E.P.S. ?

—De toute façon, c'est éducation physique que j'ai manqué. C'est pas important.

Quoi ! Il sèche un cours de sport ! C'est un blasphème ça, merde !

—Ne fais pas les gros yeux, il me fait en riant. J'ai un camp ce soir, après l'école, autant garder mes forces pour être pris dans l'équipe et vous détrôner, toi et Ron, au tournoi.

Ah ! Bien, dit comme ça, je peux comprendre et accepter.

—Faudrait pas trop rêver non plus, Indy. Troisième sur le podium en battant Blacksquare, peut-être.

Il me défit du regard, mais cette fois, je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un doute quant à ma victoire alors je le soutiens sans difficulté. Finalement, il éclate de rire et m'ébroue les cheveux.

La première cloche sonne.

Merde ! J'ai pas vu les autres à la cafet'.

—N'arrive pas en retard à ton cours, Harry, rigole mon compagnon de casier.

—Toi non plus, il ne faudrait pas que tu manques le coup de fils du secrétariat pour justifier ton absence.

—Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

On s'envoie la main et je détale parce que je suis dans le fond et que je ne doute pas que McGonagall me fera regretter ma discussion.

En déboulant dans la classe, je bouscule Parkinson qui jure après avoir faillit se casser la figure. Je ne vois pas quel est son problème, elle a enfin une bonne raison d'être dans les bras de Malefoy.

—Je remonte dans la rangée et vais rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui m'appellent depuis le fond du corridor.

—Où tu étais ? commence Hermione.

—Je t'ai manqué ?

—Terriblement, elle fait comme une éplorée.

—Hé ! s'exclame Ron. Je suis là, je vous rappelle.

Hermione sourit en lui caressant le bras – c'est érotique ça ou je me trompe ? – puis se retourne vers moi.

—Alors ? Tu as osé te faire d'autres amis ?

—Je plaide coupable. J'étais avec Indy, au casier. On a commencé à parler un peu ensemble et on n'a pas vu le temps passé.

—Comment va-t-il ? me demande Ron, un peu grinçant.

Il est jaloux. C'est flatteur.

—Il n'est pas allé en troisième et s'est tenu avec les E.P.S.

—Ils font chier, ceux-là !

Je rigole tandis qu'Hermione lui assène un regard noir. Elle était un E.P.S. pendant un temps, puis elle a fait le programme performance un an et depuis se cantonne à notre bon vieux programme.

—Mr Potter, m'appelle la prof, très sèchement. Voulez-vous bien regagner votre place ?

Je réalise seulement maintenant que les autres sont assis et qu'ils attendent.

Il suffisait de le demander, je ne suis pas du genre à m'imposer.

Je salue mes amis et longe le mur jusqu'à ma place, près de Bailey. Elle a un écouteur enfoncé dans l'oreille et me regarde avec un gros sourire. Elle me salue et je lui réponds, tout content.

—C'est pas vrai ! siffle Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu peux arrêter de flirter qu'on commence.

—Ne sois pas si jaloux…tu n'as qu'à me le demander pour que je te salue aussi, tu sais bien.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil gourmant et il me foudroie du regard alors que la classe se met à rire de lui.

—Était-ce vraiment nécessaire, Potter, soupire McGonagall, excédée.

Oulà ! On commence mal si elle est déjà à bout de nerf. Elle doit s'être faite les quatre périodes en ligne, elle aussi.

Je hausse les épaules en signe d'excuse et me laisse glisser plus bas dans ma chaise, choisissant le profil bas. Suite à cela, elle nous demande de sortir une feuille, parce qu'elle va nous faire une dictée. L'annonce est accueillie par la classe de la même façon qu'en math ce matin, mais la sévère professeur coupe froidement cours aux jérémiades et entame la dictée.

Je m'en fiche, je suis un pur génie de l'orthographe et je suis tout à fait d'humeur à rattraper mon sale vingt-trois pourcent de ce matin.

—_La partie de Scrabble_. – A la ligne – Aimez-vous comme moi ce jeu quelque peu snobé par l'intelligentsia ? Êtes-vous plutôt des verbicrucistes ou des mots-croisistes ? Ou…**(2)**

D'accord…ça commence bien.

—(…) mais le français depuis toujours – à la ligne – est fait pour les chansons d'amour.**(2)**

Merde ! Chanson, un «S » ou deux ? Un.

Pas facile, d'où elle l'a sortie, celle-là ?

—Bien, fait-elle pour couper court au semblant de conversations qui reprenaient. Je ramasse le brouillon, je veux y voir une quelconque méthode d'autocorrection – surlignage, flèches, absolument tout – et recopier-la au propre à double interligne. Vous avez tout le reste de la période pour corriger. Les dictionnaires sont dans l'étagère.

Long silence médusé dans les rangs. Doucement, une ou deux personnes se lèvent pour aller prendre un dictionnaire, s'en suit d'autres moutons. Je ne suis pas très chaud à l'idée d'avoir à faire de l'autocorrection…c'est une perte de temps !

Je lève ma main.

—Oui, Mr Potter, elle soupire, lasse.

—C'est vraiment indispensable la méthode ? Parce que je peux…

—Oui, Mr Potter, elle me coupe sur le même ton que précédemment. C'est obligatoire.

—C'est long pour rien, intervient Malefoy.

McGonagall promène son regard meurtrier de lui à moi, s'il y a une chose qu'elle ne laissera pas faire au courant de l'année, c'est bien une mutinerie. Plus on insiste et moins il y a de chance qu'elle ne cède.

—Messieurs, si je n'ai pas votre brouillon avec la méthode d'autocorrection, vous n'aurez rien de plus rien de moins qu'un zéro pointé. Quand bien même votre propre ne comporte pas une faute !

On se la ferme, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Je ne me taperais pas le surlignage toute l'année et y croire serait bien mal me connaître.

À côté de moi, Bailey est totalement allongée sur son bureau, les yeux mi-clos, elle souligne distraitement quelques mots qu'elle relie à d'autre par de longs traits. C'est aussi ce que je vais faire – avec un tant soi peu de propreté, quand même – mais je doute qu'elle ait écouté la moitié de ce qu'à déblatérer McGonagall. Non pas que je sois mauvaise langue ou que je la juge par son allure ; c'est le dessin qu'elle a fait dans tout le bas de sa feuille pendant que la prof lisait qui me donne ces idées.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

**(1)** Ils prennent des cours de "français" étant donné qu'ils sont supposés être en Angleterre alors en italique, c'est en français dans le texte.

**(2)** Extrait de la "Dictée des Amériques", _La partie de Scrabbles_ par Luc Plamondon. Je n'avais pas envie de me mettre à relire toutes mes lectures d'école pour trouver un passage dure avec des mots vraiment inimaginable digne de McGonagall alors j'ai été prendre ça sur le site officiel.

STH


	4. Être ou ne pas être

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 4 :** Être ou ne pas être…honnête

* * *

Ron, Seamus, Dean et moi montons dans l'autobus de la ville. Ron n'en revient toujours pas de la dictée de McGonagall, il nous a même confié qu'Hermione a failli se mettre à pleurer en cherchant _intelligentsia_ dans le dictionnaire. Ceci prouve bien que notre prof d'anglais est une vieille folle et qu'elle va nous faire couler sa matière toute l'année. Moi qui espérais rattraper mon vingt-trois pourcent, je me suis adroitement fourrer un doigt dans l'œil !

Seigneur ! Que Malefoy n'ait pas encore un meilleur résultat que moi !

L'autobus s'arrête pendant que Dean et Seamus nous racontent à quel point Gilderoy Lockhart, leur professeur, est un bon à rien qui semble facile à berner. Sa nomination à Poudlard est un mystère effarant, mais paraîtrait-il qu'il ait écrit des livres plutôt populaire – ma mère et celle de Ron les ont lus et aimés. Je vendrais ma mémé – Dieu ait son âme – pour avoir ce prof à la place du mien !

On remonte la rue jusqu'à la patinoire. Cette après-midi, après les cours, nous avions un camp d'entraînement, j'ai bien failli oublier, encore heureux que j'aie amené mes vêtements de sport. Ça l'affiche toujours très mal un capitaine qui ne se pointe pas à l'entraînement.

En passant devant la cafétéria du forum, on voit un attroupement de nos joueurs et on peut entendre la voix du coach Adams qui gronde comme le tonnerre. Je m'approche avec les autres et trouve le p'tit Luke rejeté comme toujours, condamné à tendre l'oreille pour percevoir des bribes d'informations.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande à voix basse.

—Je n'ai pas tout compris, répond Luke en fronçant les sourcils de concentration. La patinoire ne serait pas disponible.

—Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle est réservée, non ?

—Oui, c'est ce que je me dis.

Il me fait un sourire défaitiste en secouant la tête vers les autres types de trente bons centimètres de plus que lui. Comme je ne suis pas d'humeur à demander poliment, je les accroche un par un et les pousse d'un côté puis de l'autre pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'en première ligne. Je ne suis pas plus con qu'un autre ; c'est évident que n'ayant pas été capitaine, je me serais fait fracasser puis remis derrière. C'est pourquoi je bénis ma fonction, encore une fois.

Quand j'arrive à droite de Adams, il me jette un bref regard courroucé – qui se transforme en lassitude l'espace d'un instant – puis il se remet à crier. Le gamin laid, pleins de boutons, coiffé d'une chouette casquette verte et mauve, continue de hausser les épaules en grimaçant de mal aise. Il est exactement le genre de gars qui fait des cauchemars chaque nuit à l'idée de se faire encercler par de grands hockeyeurs et ça transparaît sur son visage volcanique.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je m'informe auprès du taon.

Il me regarde, comme stupéfait que je lui adresse la parole – c'est si dur à croire que je suis quelqu'un de «gentil » ?

—Hier, quelqu'un a éteint la génératrice de la patinoire et la glace à partiellement fondue, m'explique Adams. Elle n'est pas patinable.

Oui. Là, évidemment, rien de ce qu'on fera n'y changera quoi que ce soit.

—Il n'y a que la glace, se confond la face de boutons. Tout le reste est O.K.

—C'est génial ! je fais faussement réjoui. Tu proposes que l'on prenne notre douche tous ensemble pendant deux heures ?

Je sais que dans l'absolu, ça ne devrait pas être une idée qui me révulse, mais dans le cas présent, ce sont tous des amis – où des connaissances trop intimes pour que j'apprécie ce qu'il y a à apprécier.

Mon petit bonhomme de l'entretient blêmit et se confond en excuse, sur le point de se laisser aller dans son pantalon. Je n'avais pas dans le but de lui faire un effet pareil, en général, c'est de Ron qu'on a peur, pas de moi.

—Arrête, Harry, ce n'est pas sa faute, fulmine Adams en tournant sa colère vers moi.

—Je sais ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, je me défends. Excuse-moi,…

—Colin, Colin Crivey.

—Colin, je finis.

Un pâle – très pâle – sourire étire sa bouche et je pense voir poindre l'éclat métallique d'un appareille dentaire. Il n'a vraiment pas de chance ce gamin-là ! Il a tout pour déplaire. Manque plus que les cheveux gras et c'est le stéréotype des adolescents de série télé.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? je demande au coach.

—Du cardio.

Les cris de protestations s'élèvent derrière moi et je fais de gros efforts pour ne pas me joindre aux autres, histoire de montrer le bon exemple. Je ne retiens pas, par contre, la grimace _très_ significative qui fait sourire Adams.

L'homme frappe dans ses mains pour ramener le calme et nous dit qu'on n'est pas obligé de participer, mais que ça ne montre pas un très grand esprit d'équipe. En lisant entre les lignes, ça donne plus ou moins : «Si tu cours pas, tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe. »

Toute l'équipe descend dans le vestiaire avec une tête d'enterrement et lambine en se changeant, étirant au maximum le temps avant de ressortir.

La course, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Si ça l'avait été, j'aurais fait football ou soccer ou rugby. Si j'ai pris hockey, c'est bien parce qu'avec des patins, on se déplace vite avec un minimum d'effort. En plus, on a tous un régime spécial qui donne une carrure massive, c'est toujours mieux pour plaquer et encaisser d'éventuels coups. C'est tout un bloc à déplacer en courant. Il n'y a que le p'tit Luke qui soit assez à l'aise dans son corps pour courir.

Au bout de quinze bonnes minutes, on est rassemblé sous le soleil sombre de l'après-midi, devant la patinoire, et on se plaint en attendant les consignes.

—Vos gueules, les mémères, nous coupe le coach en arrivant.

Il nous fait signe de le suivre, une carte roulée sous son bras. Il nous amène jusqu'à sa voiture et jette la feuille qui s'ouvre sur son capot.

—Vous connaissez tous le coin, non ?

On hoche la tête, pour la plupart.

—Vous connaissez le service de garde Katerie ?

Hochement de tête encore une fois, les mêmes. Pour la plupart, c'est là où on se faisait garder avant d'entrer à la maternelle. C'est à Cardwell et puisqu'il n'y en a pas à Valleyfield, on le partage.

—Ma nièce y est à l'instant même. On va aller lui faire un petit bonjour.

—Quoi ? je m'écris. C'est à un bon quatre kilomètres !

Chuchotement suite à ma oh ! combien indispensable remarque.

—Oui, bien en petite foulée, ça vous prendra environ une heure l'aller-retour.

J'en reste baba.

J'exècre la course et je vais me taper **huit** putains de kilomètres _en_ _petites foulées _? Non, mais il est malade ? Je vais rendre l'âme bien avant d'y être arrivé.

—C'est pas à Cardwell, ce machin ? demande soudain une voix.

—En plus, j'appuie.

—Hé, les gars ! nous rassure Adams. Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas obligatoire.

Il nous fait un sourire supérieur et mes dents grincent tandis que je le traite de noms d'oiseaux dans ma tête.

On part en troupeau, Luke bien en avant fait son truc de futur olympien en athlétisme et Adams monte dans sa voiture pour nous suivre. Je me retrouve un peu à la masse dès le début. Il y a bien deux ou trois personnes derrière moi, mais ils sont tellement plus énormes que ça ne m'étonne pas. J'ai dis à Ron, Dean et Seamus de ne pas m'attendre, il choperait des points de côté et des crampes à se forcer à courir à mon rythme ou moi aux leurs. Une petite partie de moi espérait quand même qu'ils ne m'obéiraient pas aux mots et qu'ils se fassent plus lents, mais c'est tombé à l'eau.

Au bout de vingt-cinq minutes, on est devant le Manoir Malefoy et je peux vous dire qu'il fait son effet. Toutes les paires d'yeux sont tournées vers la grosse baraque et c'est à peine si le goudron n'est pas couvert de la bave de mes coéquipiers. Pour ma part, j'essaie de me faire tout petit. Manquerait plus que ça qu'il y en ait un qui sorte – Malefoy ou son père, en fait – et me voit gambader dans la rue.

Ils sont en train de me semer et je m'en fou royalement, à essayer de les suivre, je vais me déchirer un truc – à priori, ce serait le machin dans la hanche qui me fait foutrement mal depuis un kilomètre. Heureusement, patapouf un, deux et trois, eux, marchent à des mètres de moi et je ne le sais que parce que j'entends Adams leurs hurler de «bouger leurs gros culs pleins de gras » —je cite.

Quarante-cinq minutes – approximativement – après le départ, je m'effondre dans la pelouse, suffoquant sous la chaleur qui m'étrangle presque et commence à tousser comme un tuberculeux. Je ferme les yeux en montant mes mains à mon cou et inspire difficilement en lâchant des gémissements aigus qui me cisaillent la gorge.

—T'as fini de faire ton cinéma ? demande la voix du Seigneur – de Ron en fait.

Pour toute réponse, je lui lève fièrement le doigt du milieu, ce qui exprime, dans le langage non-verbal, que je lui demande de me laisser crever en paix.

Ses pas s'éloignent, puis reviennent peu de temps après. Je lève la main, prêt à lui faire d'autre signe du genre du premier quand je sens un jet tiède sur mon visage.

NON MAIS IL ME PISSE DESSUS CE GROS DÉGUEULASSE !

Je bondis sur mes jambes avec la ferme intention de lui péter la gueule purement et simplement, mais il me jette une bouteille d'eau dans la tête. Je la regarde, incrédule, longuement, puis fronce les sourcils.

—Tu peux boire, grand dédaigneux, je l'ai gardé exprès pour toi.

—C'est avec ça que tu m'as arrosé ?

—Oui.

Oh petit jésus ! Merci !

—Tu m'as vraiment foutu les boules, je cris en lui envoyant mon poing dans l'épaule.

Il hausse un seul sourcil.

—J'ai cru que tu me pissais dans la face.

Il se fige et me dévisage comme si j'étais résolument devenu cinglé.

C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, pisser sur quelqu'un, ce n'est pas une bonne blague qu'on se fait entre amis, mais sur le coup, c'était très crédible.

Pour qu'il cesse de me fixer comme un ahuri, je lui envoie une bonne giclée tiède en plein visage et tire la langue de façon délicieusement mature. Il rigole et tente de m'attraper pour me corriger, mais je file au petit trot – pas la peine d'essayer de m'enfuir à toute jambe, je n'ai plus de souffle —et me planque près de la maisonnette ou traînaillent les enfants, obnubilés par notre présence.

Ron finit par me trouver et, comme dernier espoir de me sauver, je me mets à tirer des jets d'eau dans tous les sens.

—Imbécile ! Tu devrais la boire au lieu de gaspiller !

Il marque un point. Je me mets le bec dans la bouche et aspire tout le contenu d'un trait – il ne restait pas grand chose.

—Tu le paieras à un moment où à un autre, me souffle Ron en m'arrachant la bouteille en plastique vide des mains.

—Mais non ! On est quitte !

—Tu rêves carrément.

—HÉ ! J'ai dit que vous pouviez vous arrêter une fois arriver ? Ramener vos fesses au forum, maintenant !

Je sursaute en voyant Adams descendre de son auto. On repart en gueulant, grognant, chialant pendant qu'il va dire bonjour à une fillette blonde qui sautille devant le grillage en l'appelant.

On refait tout le chemin en sens inverse, donc. Ron reste avec moi cette fois, parce qu'il a trouvé le temps long loin de ma présence divine, s'étant retrouvé avec Terry O'Reil. Quand on passe devant le manoir de Malefoy, je me réjouis de penser qu'on y est presque. J'imagine déjà ma douche glaciale avec l'épaisseur de transpiration que j'ai sur le corps.

J'espère que je ne suis pas aussi rouge que Ron…Quoi que lui, avec ses tâches de rousseur, c'est sûr, c'est moins avantageant.

On discutaille la tête ailleurs quand tout à coup, une Mercedes argent déboule devant nous et manque de nous écrabouiller comme des galettes. Ron et moi figeons, la bouche grande ouverte et mes genoux se mettent à flageoler quand je sens le pare-chocs appuyé sur mon tibia. Je pense défaillir quand un rugissement furieux me fait tressaillir.

Ron est rouge de rage et commence à hurler sur le conducteur pendant que je tremble de partout à côté de lui.

Je jette un œil à travers le pare-brise. Oh my gosh ! C'est le père de Malefoy. Il a les yeux exorbités et nous dévisage totalement halluciné.

J'empoigne le bras de Ron à deux mains – j'ai du mal à serrer les doigts tellement ils sont fébriles – et m'appuie de tout mon poids sur lui pour le faire bouger. Toujours en gueulant, il me laisse le traîner plus loin. Une fois que l'auto est hors de vu, il semble réaliser que je suis au bord de l'apoplexie.

—Harry ! Désolé, ça va ?

Ouais, je fais d'une petite voix. J'ai vu ma vie défiler.

Il me frictionne l'épaule brusquement et me sert d'appui pendant le reste du voyage. Comme nous étions côte à côté, seul l'un de nous a été en contact physique avec la tôle de l'auto. Le seul, c'est moi. Je suis un Miraculé ! Sans déconner, j'ai vraiment cru mourir quand j'ai vu l'éclair argenté.

Dans le vestiaire, Dean et Seamus vienne prendre de mes nouvelles. Il paraît que j'ai l'air d'un zombie. Au contraire, je me sens un peu plus fort que tout à l'heure. Je suis un Miraculé, je vous dis ! Harry Potter, le survivant, c'est moi ! J'ai passé à un cheveu de me faire passer sur le corps par une voiture, merde !

—Et c'est parce que tu es un _survivant_ que tu vas rester dans ta crasse ? me questionne Seamus avec un sourire suffisant. C'est quoi ? Tu ne veux plus jamais laver cette sueur porte-bonheur ?

—Fous-lui la paix, Seam', gronde Ron en prenant ma défense. Tu sais que Harry veux _sa_ douche donc il attend qu'il n'y ait plus beaucoup de monde.

Je souris à Ron alors qu'il s'éloigne avec sa serviette autour de la taille, Seamus le taquinant et Dean à leur suite.

C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance d'être naturellement dédaigneux et pudique, parce que je n'aurais pas su quoi inventer pour expliquer que je ne pouvais pas prendre une douche avec les autres gars. N'allons pas imaginer qu'il y ait un problème au niveau de la mécanique de la machine. Je ne pense pas que voir ces gars-là tout nu sous la douche me ferait bander assez pour en paraître suspect. C'est juste que j'ai peur d'avoir de mauvaise surprise. Puis je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à poil dans les douches avec d'autre gars. Je pense que c'est assez normal. Imaginons un gars qui prend sa douche entouré de filles qui prennent leur douche elles aussi, pas sûr qu'il serait super à l'aise.

Le bloc se vide et j'y entre. Je vais entre Seamus et Ron et commence à me savonner minutieusement ; je suis sacrément collant.

—Demain on rentre en sport, me signale Ron en me tendant son shampooing.

—C'est pas vrai ? je marmonne.

—Si. Éducation physique avec Bibine, c'est ça ?

Dean acquiesce en fermant son arrivée d'eau.

—J'ai déjà mal dans les jambes, je geins atrocement. Je veux pas y aller.

—Ouais, c'est un détail, m'abrège Seamus. Tu feras des étirements ce soir et demain tu seras comme neuf !

Oui, c'est cela, des étirements. En rentrant chez moi, je plonge dans mon lit – tout nu, parce que j'aurais pas la force de mettre un pyjama – et je dors jusqu'à demain.

O

O

Quand on dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de ne pas se réveiller.

Ce matin, la sonnerie de mon réveil n'a pas réussi à percer l'épaisseur de mes draps et c'est ma mère qui est entrée – en panique totale – dans ma chambre pour me brasser comme si j'étais une cruche de jus d'orange avec pulpe. Encore heureux que je me sois endormi sur le ventre et qu'elle n'ait pu voir que mes fesses, parce que rien que de penser qu'elle aurait pu voir le _côté face_ me fait rougir de honte.

Je suis assis à sa gauche dans l'auto et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer tout ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête en voyant ma lune. Sûrement rien de bien méchant – c'est ma mère, quand même ! – mais c'est drôlement gênant comme situation.

Elle me dépose devant le secrétariat général et je me lève rapidement. Non pas parce que j'espère encore pouvoir arriver à l'heure, la cloche sonne dans moins d'une minute et je ne suis même pas encore à mon casier. Je suis simplement pressé – et ravi – de la quitter.

—Tu ne me dis pas au revoir ?

Mes joues chauffent un peu et je bégaie un bref «bye ! » avant de me tirer vite fait vers l'entrée principale de l'école.

Je vais voir la secrétaire et elle me signe un mot de retard avant de me laisser passer pour rejoindre le vestiaire des filles. Je traverse rapidement les casiers, la place principale qui joint les deux vestiaires et me retrouve du côté des gars. Je jette mon sac et mon repas dans le fond du casier – il s'empile sur les affaires d'Indy – et prend mon sac de sport pour me dépêcher d'aller au gymnase.

C'est un mauvais début avec Bibine. J'ai deux minutes de retard et je ne sais pas dans quel hall le cours se passe. Je m'arrête devant le babillard, mais je n'ai aucune idée du numéro de groupe auquel j'appartiens. Je suis dans la merde.

La porte d'un des gymnases s'ouvre alors d'un coup et une fille sort en courant, le nez dégoulinant de sang en hurlant et en pleurant. Un ballon de basket-ball s'échappe par le panneau battant et rebondit jusqu'à mes pieds. La fille détale jusqu'au toilette sans même m'accorder un regard – je ne pense même pas qu'elle puisse voir à travers ses larmes – et je la suis des yeux en ramassant le ballon. C'est quand même malheureux de se prendre un truc de la grosseur d'un melon d'eau en plein visage. Ça va laisser des marques, pauvre chérie.

—Hé ! on m'interpelle tout à coup. Le ballon, passe !

Je pivote sur mes talons et tombe nez à nez avec Malefoy, en costume de sport, les mains levées au niveau du torse, prêt à recevoir une passe.

—Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? En retard pour protéger la veuve et l'orphelin.

Son regard se dirige sur les toilettes des filles où l'on peut entendre le robinet d'eau couler. Je grimace en lançant le ballon au sol qui, après un rebond parfaitement calculé, va directement dans les mains de Malefoy.

Il commence à dribler en venant vers moi et un petit sourire lui étire les lèvres.

—Tu as sport ? il me questionne. Où alors tu es juste perdu ?

—Pourquoi ? Tu m'indiquerais le chemin, peut-être ?

Il rit jaune en me rendant la passe que je lui avais faite. Parfaite, la sienne aussi. Si ce n'est pas du défi ?

—Un petit un contre un ?

Je fais rebondir le ballon mollement en regardant l'horloge affichée au mur ; j'ai plus de cinq minutes de retard. Ça va sérieusement barder quand je vais arriver.

—Pas de temps à perdre, je réponds en venant lui donner la balle directement dans ses mains.

—Tu as peur de perdre ?

Je fais non de la tête en entrant dans le gymnase le plus près.

J'ai de la chance, je tombe dans le bon. Je vois Ron assis par terre avec Seamus et Dean qui discutent pendant que Bibine fait des démonstrations aux différents postes du _Training Center_ qu'elle nous a installé. Je m'avance dans la salle où le bruit de mes pas résonne jusqu'à attirer les regards de tous. Mes amis sourient tandis que la prof, elle, m'adresse un regard courroucé. Elle pointe un banc en bois dans le fond du hall et je m'y installe en attendant qu'elle ait fini.

—Mr Potter ? elle demande en arrivant.

J'acquiesce en lui tendant mon mot d'excuse qu'elle prend et dépose sur le banc sans même y jeter un coup d'œil.

—Je ne tolérerai aucun retard dans mon cours, Mr Potter. Je sais que l'éducation physique est une matière que beaucoup prennent à la légère, je me ferai donc beaucoup plus exigeante. Vous passerez votre première période au Relais, Potter. C'est au local cinq cent soixante, au deuxième étage.

Je sursaute quand je comprends qu'elle m'envoie en retenue interne – bien oui, je mets du temps à comprendre, je suis un sportif. C'est un comble ! Pour quelques secondes de retard, seulement !

—Mais je ne savais pas, je me plains. Je ferai attention à l'avenir, je suis passé tout droit ce matin.

—Oui, bien je ne veux pas entendre ce genre d'excuse à chacun de mes cours du mardi matin. Au Relais, Potter.

Irrité, je ramasse mon sac de sport rageusement et sort du gymnase sans ajouter un mot.

Dehors, je vois un autre prof de sport en train d'incendier Malefoy. Je m'arrête en plein milieu du corridor, surpris qu'il ne m'ait pas encore vu, et écoute, sans chercher à me faire plus discret que je ne le suis, leur conversation. On dirait que ça chauffe pour Malefoy.

—…de ne pas faire de longues passes, oui ou non ? Je l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas, Drago ?

—C'est elle qui va se foutre en plein passage quand je viens de demander la passe à Ted. Puis je n'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai intercepté, esquivé puis repassé, je ne l'ai pas vu.

—Oui, bien, au lieu de tournoyer sur toi-même pour impressionner tout le monde, tu aurais dû faire attention. Elle pourrait avoir des séquelles, tu n'as pas trop l'air de t'en rendre compte !

Oh ! Mince ! C'est Malefoy qui a envoyé un ballon en pleine face à l'autre fille.

—Elle était déjà bien amochée au départ, avec de la chance, elle sera mieux…

—Arrête avec tes blagues malhonnêtes, Drago, le coupe froidement le professeur. Tu n'entreras pas dans mon cours tant et aussi longtemps que Millicent ne sera pas capable d'y venir, elle non plus.

—Quoi ! s'écrit Malefoy d'une voix aiguë. C'est une blague ? Elle avait l'œil gros comme mon poing !

Le professeur fait claquer sa langue de satisfaction et tourne les talons. Leurs deux regards tombent sur moi en même temps et je me mets à avancer, pour faire semblant que je suis là depuis quelques secondes.

—Où allez-vous ? m'interroge le prof de Malefoy.

—Au Relais.

Il hoche la tête et retourne dans son gymnase.

Malefoy grogne de mécontentement et s'éloigne dans le corridor, moi sur ses talons. Je le suis à bonne distance pour qu'il ne croie pas que je le fais de mon plein gré, ce qui est tout à fait exact. Tout à coup, il bifurque dans un local d'entreposage. Curieux, j'accélère pour voir ce qu'il fait quand un cri me fait sursauter et qu'un bruit de course revient vers moi.

Il ressort avec un ballon sous le bras, m'accroche au passage par le poignet et me tire derrière lui jusqu'à la sortie d'urgence du fond du bâtiment. On se retrouve dehors, derrière l'école et, sans décélérer, Malefoy commence à contourner le premier angle. Arrivé au coin, je peux voir le concierge, Rusard, qui sort par la même porte que nous et regarde tout autour.

J'arrête de me faire boulet pour Malefoy et commence à courir moi aussi, il ne manquerait plus que je me fasse prendre aussi à cause de ce crétin. On atterrit enfin dans le stationnement et on se permet de ralentir. Je me penche et m'appuie sur mes genoux pour reprendre mon souffle, j'en profite pour mettre mon sac par terre. Debout, à ma gauche, Malefoy halète en montant la garde.

—A quoi tu joues ? je crache avec humeur.

—On va se le faire, notre un contre un.

Je hoquète de surprise en me redressant d'un coup, sans avoir reprit tout mon souffle. C'est étourdissant, un peu.

—Tu vois des pleins blancs ? ricane-t-il en me voyant me tenir le front.

—Non, mais toi, tu ne vas pas tarder à voir des étoiles.

Il pouffe, moqueur, et commence à faire rebondir l'objet de son pillage sur le béton. On se déplace gentiment vers l'aire de jeu où il y a un panier.

Sur le bord du terrain, je laisse mon sac tomber et enlève mon débardeur pour avoir moins chaud. Voyant mon geste, Malefoy enlève son polo, déboutonne le haut de sa chemise et remonte ses manches. Il me tend le ballon, mais je secoue la tête en me mettant en défense sous le panier.

—Tu me laisses des chances ? argue-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Tu ne devrais pas.

—On fait une partie à quinze.

Il saute à la verticale et lâche le ballon. Son lancé fait une trajectoire parabolique parfaite et le ballon passe dans l'anneau sans même y toucher.

—Trois, il fait, vainqueur.

Ce n'était qu'une analyse de son jeu. On fait tous des erreurs au début.

Je me rapproche et tente un bloc tandis qu'il essaie de lire à travers mon regard. Il feinte sur la gauche et je le suis comme un con, avant de rapidement repartir sur la droite et lancer encore. Heureusement, mes réflexes sont aussi rapides dans ce sport que dans les autres et j'arrive à dévier son tire. Je souris avec allégresse et revient me placer devant lui.

—Tu n'auras pas cette chance encore, il grince en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Il veut parier ?

Je pars en trombe sur sa gauche et jette en suspension un tire qui me vaut…

—Deux points ! je m'exclame en revenant vers lui.

—J'en ai trois, il se défend.

—Un de plus et dans une seconde, un de moins.

C'est ce qui arrive, en effet.

On joue pendant de longues minutes et la température semble grimper. Je pensais qu'on avait de la chance, au début, en voyant les conditions. Pas de nuage, pas de vent et un beau soleil dans le ciel. Finalement, j'aurais préféré un petit coup rafraîchissant.

Les chemises s'ouvrent et les pantalons se retroussent. On a laissé tomber les ceintures depuis un bon vingt minutes et nos cravates gisent dans la pile de vêtement. C'est intolérable de voir à quel point j'ai chaud et je sue alors qu'il a l'air frais comme une rose en dehors d'un léger essoufflement.

—Tu fatigues, Dud ?

Je grogne en l'entendant m'appeler ainsi. Dudley Dursley, c'est mon cousin. Il fait de la boxe et doit être gros comme quatre personnes comme moi – il doit d'ailleurs être capable de manger quatre personne comme moi. Il était en _Primary School_ avec nous – j'entends Malefoy et moi par _nous_ – et plus jeune, on faisait à peu de chose près le même gabarit. J'ai toujours eu peur de lui ressembler, de devenir aussi gros que lui. Heureusement, je n'ai jamais atteint ce point d'obésité, mais Malefoy à toujours trouvé très drôle de faire semblant de me confondre avec lui. D'où le surnom « Dud ».

—On en est à combien ? je demande en tirant sur les secondes de répit que la réponse va m'emmener.

—Douze à dix pour toi. Passe le ballon.

J'ai vraiment trop chaud.

Je jette vaguement le ballon dans sa direction et m'en vais vers mon sac de sport. Je dois avoir une bouteille d'eau quelque part.

—Tu déclares forfait ? m'interroge-t-il d'un ton désappointé.

—Non, attends une seconde.

Je finis par mettre la main sur ma gourde et en bois une longue gorgée. J'enlève ma chemise et m'asperge la tête et les épaules en visant de temps en temps ma bouche qui s'assèche sans arrêt.

En me retournant, je vois Malefoy qui grimace en me dévisageant. Je lui temps la bouteille et cela semble le surprendre.

—Tu m'en offres ?

—Tu n'as pas la tuberculose, non ?

Il secoue la tête en laissant tomber le ballon et en venant vers moi.

—Bien bois, alors !

Il ne se le fait pas demander deux fois et me prend ma gourde des mains. Moi qui répugne à partager ce genre de chose en général, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lui, ça ne me dérange pas. On dirait que la bouche de Malefoy n'est pas comme celle des autres. Je l'imagine mal recracher les saletés qu'il a entre les dents ou baver sur le goulot. Lui, c'est différent.

Il penche la tête en avant et se verse une bonne rasade d'eau dans la nuque. Il s'ébroue un peu pour ne pas mouiller le col de sa chemise désormais totalement ouverte et ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens.

Merde de merde ! Je vais mal jouer avec cette vison de lui. Il est vraiment _intéressant_ à voir comme ça.

—Sympa, dit-il comme tout merci en me rendant la bouteille.

Je deviens tout rouge et me fourre directement la gourde dans la bouche en me retournant. Je pompe l'eau jusqu'à finir le contenant au complet et range le tout dans mon sac. Il faut absolument que je remette mes idées en place. C'est Malefoy, bordel ! Je _ne_ peux _pas_ perde devant Malefoy.

Ressaisis-toi, Harry ! C'est la fouine !

Je me retourne vers lui et vois qu'il n'a pas bougé, même pas pour récupérer le ballon. Il intercepte mon regard et sursaute en réalisant, lui aussi, qu'il est resté planté là comme un idiot. Il se retourne et se penche pour récupérer notre balle.

Ressaisis-toi, Harry ! C'est _juste_ les fesses fermes de la fouine…

—Dépêche ! J'ai cinq points à marquer, moi.

Je me positionne devant lui, il feinte et marque encore un trois points. C'est chiant, mais je ne me sens plus l'envie de jouer, de me donner et de gagner.

Il revient pour son deuxième tire quand la cloche sonne tout à coup et que les portes de l'école s'ouvrent. Malefoy blêmit et me regarde, interloqué.

—Les surveillants, murmure-t-il avec inquiétude.

D'un même pas, on court vers nos vêtements, on ramasse nos affaires et on repart en courant dans le stationnement. Malefoy va planquer le ballon de basket-ball sous une voiture et me rattrape dans le gazon dans l'ombre de l'école.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? je demande en courant. Tu ne vas pas le rendre ?

—Pas maintenant en tout cas ! Rusard ne doit attendre que ça !

—Et si le gars de la voiture s'en va sans voir le ballon ?

—Aucun risque.

On pique un sprint sur les quelques derniers mètres et on arrive à rattraper l'équipe de tennis qui entre par la porte d'urgence, évitant d'ameuter Rusard. Malefoy tourne dans la première chambre pour se changer et je continue jusqu'à trouver celle où doit le faire mon groupe.

Au final, je me prends une douche là où il y a des joueurs et passe rapidement sous le jet pour m'ôter les odeurs et la sueur.

O

O

Je suis en retard. Foutrement en retard, même. Je ne pensais pas avoir tant traîné sous la douche ; le choc quand j'ai entendu la cloche retentir pendant que je me séchais.

Enfin ! Je n'ai pas vu Ron et les autres et je n'aurais même pas le temps de parler avec Hermione vu que le cours sera commencé. Je monte les dernières marches en vitesse – j'ai un peu mal aux jambes – et tourne dans le couloir de math. A mi-chemin entre la classe et moi, je vois Malefoy aussi pressé que moi.

—Malefoy !

Il se retourne et ses yeux rondissent quand il me voit. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre et quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il s'éloigne un peu de moi.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? il me demande froidement.

—Arriver en même temps que toi, ça aura l'air moins suspect.

Il me dévisage et je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Ce n'est pas _si_ étrange de vouloir avoir l'alibi du groupe pour ne pas se faire envoyer au Relais.

Je frappe à la porte et Pascal lève la tête pour nous voir à travers sa petite fenêtre. Il fait quelques signes à la classe en parlant – il est du genre visuel, je suppose – et se précipite vers nous.

—Vous êtes en retard ?

Je dois me retenir pour ne pas lui répondre un truc du genre «Non, de quoi tu parles c'est vous tous qui êtes en avance ! »

—Quel sens de l'observation, souffle Malefoy avec arrogance.

Il y a un léger malaise pendant un moment, puis Pascal nous laisse passer et on se dépêche d'aller s'asseoir. Il téléphone avec l'appareil interne à la secrétaire et enlève notre absence. Il retourne à son bureau et ramasse nos deux examens pour les faire passer dans les rangées.

Sur ma feuille, il y a toutes les marques en rouge de Malefoy et des notes de Pascal en orange. Au verso, il a noté : _Nécessite une révision complète des bases de quatrième secondaire_. Bien sûr ! Il pourrait aussi m'y renvoyer tant qu'il y est ! Il faut juste que je relise un peu mon cahier de théorie de l'an passé – si je ne l'ai pas jeté, bien sûr – et que je me remémore les sept lois des exposants.

Il reprend à l'exercice où il en était – le troisième – sans trop se soucier du retard de moi et Malefoy. De toute façon, j'ai tout faux et lui tout bon. C'est à se demander pourquoi cet emmerdeur n'a pas le look d'un ringard, brillant comme il l'est. C'est injuste. C'est lui qui devrait avoir des lunettes et des cheveux ébouriffés !

Je lui jette un coup d'œil très discret – à tout ce que je l'ai maté aujourd'hui, il risque de s'imaginer des choses – histoire de savoir s'il gribouille encore dans la marge de son cahier. Il est endormi. Peut-être pas profondément endormis, non plus, plutôt assoupi, mais en tout cas, il a la tête couché sur ses bras et les yeux fermés.

C'est frustrant ! Je sais – comme tout le monde dans cette classe – qu'il n'a pas besoin d'écouter, il est déjà bien assez bon, mais tout de même. Moi non plus je ne devrais pas avoir à me taper tout cela. Je les connais, ses lois et ses calculs, c'est juste que je ne m'en souviens plus.

Enfin ! Au final, je prends note des quelques remarques que Préville nous dit en corrigeant le test – j'ai pitié de le voir ainsi parler dans le vide. Je suis en train d'écrire la loi numéro trois – quotient de puissance : on élève chacun des facteurs à la puissance – quand je suis foudroyé ! J'ai une crampe insensée qui me prend à la côté et mon estomac lâche un cri de la mort.

J'ai faiiiiiiiiiim !

La vache ! J'avais même pas réalisé à quel point j'avais un trou dans le ventre. C'est vrai, en y pensant, que tout être normalement constitué se sentirait pareil que moi. Je n'ai pas soupé hier soir, ce matin, pas le temps de déjeuner, une heure de sport en arrivant et pas de collation entre les deux.

Une deuxième crampe me plie en deux et on dirait qu'un mauvais clown fait du yo-yo dans mon ventre. Je regarde les autres autour de moi, ce serait gênant qu'ils entendent mon ventre gargouiller comme un crève-la-faim.

Je laisse tomber ma tête sur mon bureau pour m'empêcher d'y penser. Midi doit bien arriver, non ? Coup d'œil à la pendule…Bingo ! Midi quatre, dans une minute on va dîner.

La sonnerie stridente et libératrice éclate et je me lève d'un bond.

—Aïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïe !

Je retombe assis sur ma chaise et Malefoy se réveille d'un coup en sursaut. Tout le monde me regarde et je rougis en me laissant glisser sur ma chaise jusqu'à disparaître du trois-quarts sous mon pupitre. Les autres élèves se lèvent et quittent le cours en chuchotant – sur mon dos, il va s'en dire. Je me lève doucement à mon tour en faisant attention à mes jambes.

Quand je me suis levé, elles ont barré d'un coup et j'ai senti exactement la même chose que si l'on avait détaché mes muscles de mes os avec une spatule. Je suis courbaturé comme jamais dans ma vie et j'ose à peine croire que je puisse tenir debout.

Hermione vient me voir tandis que Malefoy s'en va en rigolant. J'imagine qu'il sait pourquoi j'ai crié. La honte !

O

O

Toute la troupe est rassemblée autour de notre table de pique-nique. Les autres gars se font des basses avec un ballon de football – je ne sais pas où ils ont été le chercher – et les filles sont assises avec moi. Elles parlent pas mal, mais comme ce sont mes amies, dans tout ce qu'elles racontent, il y a un quart des sujets qui m'intéresse. J'irai bien jouer avec les autres, mais je préfère laisser reposer mes gambettes sur le banc.

Seamus finit par revenir s'asseoir, prétextant vouloir me tenir un peu compagnie – je fais _tellement_ pitié – mais on sait tous que c'est qu'il est fragile, le jeunot.

—J'avais peur que tu vires tapette avec toutes ces filles, rugit-il en repoussant mes jambes par terre pour s'asseoir.

Je bloque une ou deux secondes – genre de moment ou je me demande s'il est sérieux ou homophobe – alors que les filles réagissent avec virulence. Hermione s'abstient en blêmissant, essayant de ne pas paraître trop concerné – si elle pouvait éviter de me faire un sourire compatissant, ç'aurait l'air plus vrai.

—Puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si Harry vire gay ? questionne Lavande, grinçante.

TA GUEULE ! j'hurle intérieurement.

Hermione a un sursaut et s'oblige à ne pas me regarder – je le dis comme ça, c'est parce que c'est FLAGRANT qu'elle veut me regarder.

—Pourquoi, tu saurais des choses que je ne sais pas, Lavande ? la taquine Seam'.

—Non, sérieusement, l'interrompt Parvati. Les garçons font toujours toute une histoire de l'homosexualité. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire si un de tes amis t'apprenait qu'il est gay ? Harry par exemple ?

Non mais n'en remettez pas une couche, non plus.

On se prend pour le psychologue nouveau genre qui veut régler le problème de l'homophobie dans le milieu scolaire ou quoi ?

J'ai juste envie de me lever et de m'en aller – ou de me mettre à pleurer en me roulant en boule et en giflant à tout va. Hermione, fait quelque chose, s'il te plait !

—Ça n'arrivera jamais, coupe Seamus avec un petit sourire.

—C'est un exemple, Seam', ce n'est pas forcément le future, c'est juste pour savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si Harry venait te dire qu'il est gay ?

—Ça n'arrivera pas !

—Il paraît qu'une personne sur dix l'est, attaque Padma, c'était dans un article de journal. Donc Harry pourrait le faire s'il…

—Vous êtes chiantes avec ça ! s'écrie finalement l'Irlandais en se levant. Harry n'est pas une pédale, vous allez me foutre la paix avec ça ?

Il s'en va d'un pas rageur et les filles commencent à pousser des cris d'indignations.

Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. J'ai l'impression d'avoir prit une claque magistrale en plein visage et j'ai un drôle de sentiment. C'est con, mais j'ai l'impression de pleurer par en dedans. C'est vrai qu'en général, les gars ont du mal à accepter l'homosexualité – masculine, attention ! parce que féminine, il n'y a pas de problème – mais il ne se doute même pas à quel point c'est plus dur pour nous. On dirait que c'est un jeu, que c'est très marrant, que je me suis réveiller un matin en découvrant que je suis une tapette et que depuis je m'envoie des mecs en dessous de la ceinture avec la plus grande décontraction qu'il y ait. Eh bien pas du tout ! Je suis encore puceau et j'en crève chaque jour. J'ai des besoins et des envies, pareil à tous les hétérosexuels de mon âge, mais je n'ai que très peu de chance, dans mes conditions, de perdre ma virginité avant encore des années.

C'est dur, parce que je refuse de prendre le premier venu pour assouvir mes désirs. J'ai de la dignité et de l'intégrité, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs et parfois j'en suis content. Puis j'ai peur d'avoir à le faire avec une personne juste parce qu'elle serait comme moi. Gay. Je sais que dans l'avenir, j'aurais toujours un choix plus restreint, il pourrait être hétéro, il pourrait être gay, mais sans que je ne le sache, il pourrait aussi être totalement homo, mais que je ne l'intéresse pas. Jusqu'à ce que je le trouve, ça pourrait être long.

Ce n'est pas que je veuille me réserver pour LE seul et unique gars de ma vie, de notre rencontre à notre mort – seigneur ! non ! – je veux juste coucher avec par envie et non pas par dépit.

Si Seamus est vraiment homophobe, tant pis pour lui. S'il croit vraiment dur comme fer qu'avoir une folle dans son entourage est une tare, je m'en fou. On verra, le jour où je le lui dirai, s'il change sa façon de voir les choses.

—Je vais mettre mes affaires dans mon casier, je dis aux filles en me levant.

—Je viens avec toi, s'écrit Hermione.

Ses copines ronchonnent un peu, mais recommencent rapidement à jacasser tandis qu'on s'éloigne.

—Je ne pense pas qu'il pense ce qu'il a dit, Harry, elle commence pour me rassurer.

Je la dévisage comme si elle était une dégénérée. Elle est brillante, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais n'a aucun talent pour le mensonge. Puis si elle n'a pas su interpréter les paroles de Seamus c'est qu'elle doit finalement être complètement stupide.

Mais au fond, je pense qu'elle veut juste me consoler – pitoyablement – de la première expérience traumatisante à propos de mon homosexualité à laquelle elle assiste. Faut-il être naïf pour croire que ce genre «d'incident » ne m'est jamais arrivé.

En arrivant devant mon casier, je mets mon sac à repas entre mes cuisses et fait le code de mon cadenas. Hermione s'adosse sur le mur au bout de la rangée en m'attendant.

—Tu vas retourner dehors ? me demande-t-elle.

—Non. On va à ton casier ?

Elle acquiesce et on va ranger ses affaires.

D'autres élèves sont restés à l'école sur l'heure du midi, ils font des tours dans la cafétéria en discutant, alors Hermione et moi prenons une table.

—Mais…Comme nous sommes dans ce sujet. Est-ce que…il y a du nouveau côté cœur ? Avec Olivier ou… ?

Comment ça «dans le sujet » ? Vrai foutage de gueule ! Je viens de me faire torpiller le moral par un ami et elle vient me parler du _tabou_.

Et en plus je réalise à quel point je suis un délaissé…Olivier ne m'a plus reparlé depuis son casse chez Malefoy. Fais chier !

—Il ne t'a pas refait signe.

Et ça sonne comme un «Je te l'avais bien dit » à la mode professeur de primaire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les mains à plats sur un pupitre et qu'elle me claque les doigts avec sa longue règle en bois. Je sais que je suis le plus grand _loser_ d'Angleterre, les gens ne me respectent pas parce que je ne suis pas crédible et personne au monde ne pense que je suis le genre de personne à avoir des émotions et des sentiments. Ne faîtes pas attentions à Potter – j'emplois même le langage de Malefoy – c'est un poisson rouge et, dans deux secondes, il sera à nouveau votre fidèle chienchien.

—Harry ? Tu es là ? A quoi tu penses ?

—A rien.

Elle ne me croit visiblement pas.

J'aimerais bien pouvoir parler avec elle un peu, de ça justement. Avec tout ce à quoi je pense en ce moment, j'aurais envie d'une longue discussion avec elle pour m'écouter – c'est vraiment dingue comment les filles aiment écouter les histoires de mecs, même les miennes. Il faudra que j'attende qu'on se retrouve en dehors de l'école. Je pourrais avoir des ennuis si quelqu'un entendait ce genre de conversation dans les parages.

Ron arrive à ce moment-là et vient encercler les épaules d'Hermione avec ses bras.

—Pourquoi vous êtes partis ? En revenant, Seamus boudait et quand je me suis retourné, vous étiez déjà dans l'école.

Hermione se pencha à son oreille pour lui raconter l'histoire et je peux voir mon Ronny blanchir au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle.

—Il a dit ça ? questionne le roux, interdit. C'est quoi pour un connard, ce mec-là ?

Je souris intérieurement…Non ! Je jubile ! Je n'aurais pas pu le dire, parce que je sais que je n'en tiendrai pas rigueur à Seamus et qu'il faudra bien que je joue l'ami fidèle. C'est pour ça que c'est si bon d'entendre un autre le dire.

—Ne va pas lui en parler ! s'écrit Hermione en balançant des claques de femmelette à Ron. Fais semblant !

Ron grogne en s'appuyant sur son poing et son regard croise le mien. Nous échangeons un maigre sourire et ça nous fait pouffer.

O

O

Les deux derniers cours de l'après-midi n'ont pas été trop durs. J'ai eu droit à la seconde période de math après dîner et Préville nous a distribué un corpus d'exercice de consolidation à faire. Je m'y suis mis et avec mes pauvres notes de ce matin, ça a été assez facile.

Pour être honnête, j'ai aussi passé un long moment à zieuter Malefoy – Quoi ! J'avais bien droit à un remontant après ce qu'a dit Seamus – et ça ne fait qu'affirmer ma position de gay. Il a un visage foncièrement agréable à regarder et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il a les traits fins, mais pas féminins et l'ensemble est vraiment plaisant pour l'œil. Puis il n'a pas arrêté de sourire. Il dessinait sur les dernières pages de son cahier de théorie – pas besoin d'exercice pour Môsieur…m'énerve ! – et je confirme qu'il a un talent fou. Il avait dessiné Préville pendu, la tête en bas, les narines dégoulinantes de sang. Ce n'était pas un chef-d'œuvre, mais pour un gribouillis fait au stylo sur un coin de page, je suis béat.

Malheureusement, il m'a surprit et a froissé son dessin pour le jeter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fâche, c'était juste pour voir. C'est énervant à quel point les choses aussi superficielles que ça peuvent l'irriter. Il a un vrai problème relationnel, ce gars-là !

Je me demande s'il m'a aussi dessiné dans ce genre de position.

Quoiqu'il en soit, pendant la pause avant le dernier cours, j'ai réussi à éviter, par miracle, Seamus. J'ai traîné au casier et Indy m'a tenu compagnie un long moment. On a un peut ri et il m'a proposé de me conduire à mon cours vu qu'il ne prévoyait pas aller au sien. J'essais de le convaincre d'y aller quand même – sans trop en mettre non plus – mais il m'amène finalement quand même jusqu'en philo.

En chemin, il me parle de l'expérience plus que traumatisante qu'il a eu en enseignement morale avec Trelawney et il hurle presque de rire en apprenant que c'est mon _tour_ d'être sa pauvre petite bête. On croise Malefoy et ses amis en chemin, lui et Indy sont assez proche – il faudrait que je me renseigne du pourquoi du comment – et ils se saluent. Parkinson et Zabini disparaissent rapidement pour ne pas être en retard et nous laissent, Indy, Malefoy et moi.

C'était assez bizarre de parler avec la présence active de Malefoy, mais Indy m'avait demandé de rester – il tenait à venir voir Trelawney. On marche tous les trois vers la classe et j'apprends que Malefoy a un cours au fond de mon couloir en même temps. Il s'en va en serrant la main de Indy – faut pas rêver, moi j'ai séché comme un malpropre.

Indy a détourné l'attention de Trelawney pendant les trente premières minutes du cours. Elle était _tellement_ contente de le revoir qu'elle a prit des nouvelles de lui et de l'ensemble de sa famille, grands-parents, cousins et animaux compris avant de le laisser enfin partir. Je suis certain qu'elle ne s'est pas demandé une seule seconde quel cours il pouvait bien manquer pendant qu'ils bavassaient tranquillement.

Elle a été aussi tordue que durant le cours d'hier et je dois dire qu'elle devrait faire attention à ce qu'elle dit. Parfois, certaines de ses affirmations pourraient faire mal. En temps normal, ça m'aurait fait rire ou j'en serais resté de glace, mais me faire dire que je suis un mal-aimé qui a tendance à faire fuir les gens par son manque d'honnêteté, ça cogne. Surtout à cause de Seamus.

Être gay c'est pas joyeux du tout.

O

Enfin ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que maintenant, il faut que je prenne l'autobus avec Dean et Seamus, mais que j'ai toujours cette dent contre lui. C'est mignon comme tout, le pardon, mais ce n'est pas pour moi. Je ne les ai même pas attendus, comme je fais d'habitude, quitte à ne pas voir Ron et Hermione avant de rentrer.

Mes habituels compagnons de voyage arrivent en courant, juste en même temps que la chauffeuse. Ils me rejoignent dans les derniers bancs, rouges d'avoir couru et me font des gros yeux fâchés.

—Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendus ? On est resté super tard ! s'exclame Dean, vert de colère. On aurait pu manquer le bus !

—Je suis monté avec Indy, je bafouille en mentant ouvertement. Je voulais juste faire un petit bout de chemin avec lui, mais comme on s'est mis à parler, je suis arrivé jusqu'ici.

—Oui, bien la prochaine fois fais gaffe, ronchonne Dean.

Il commence enfin à reprendre son souffle et je glisse un regard timide à Seamus. On s'observe très silencieusement pendant de longues secondes et il finit par me faire un micro-sourire rassurant.

—Elles étaient chiantes, les filles, à midi, hein ?

Je hoche la tête. Je les ai trouvées chiantes, oui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui.

—Ce n'est pas contre toi, il s'excuse avec une grimace qui cache son embarra. Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes personnel, c'est juste que je déteste ça…

Il soupire avant de se caler dans son banc pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Dean est perdu et nous regarde l'un et l'autre sans rien vouloir dire.

Je me retourne de mon côté du dossier et j'ai vraiment mal au cœur. Il déteste _ça_. _Ça_ quoi ? Les homosexuelles ? Sans doute. Quoi d'autre ? Les filles ? Certainement pas, au nombre qu'il essaie d'attirer dans ses filets par jour, c'est juste impensable. Mais c'est incroyable. Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé si intolérant. Je n'avais pas d'ami à l'esprit si étroit. Je ne pensais pas que l'un des derniers Obtus de la terre se trouvait dans ma bande. Des amis proches, qui plus est !

L'autobus s'arrête au coin de ma rue et je descends après un bref au revoir aux gars. Je n'ai même pas envie d'emmerder la chauffeuse. J'ai été très tranquille pour une fois.

En rentrant, j'ai la surprise de voir que mon père est là.

—Salut !

Je suis trop surpris pour répondre. Je le fixe comme s'il venait de violer tous les onze commandements sous mes yeux.

—Surpris ? Oui, je sais, je sais ménager mes effets.

Je grimace et m'avance vers l'îlot pour faire glisser mon sac de mon épaule.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

—Je suis revenu de bonne heure. Mon boss n'est pas là de la semaine et j'ai décidé que je n'avais pas envie de me taper les embouteillages. Tu m'en passes une ?

Je lui jette une bouteille d'eau de source et on se regarde par-dessus le plastique en prenant une gorgée.

—Belle journée ? il amorce à nouveau.

Je dégrise un peu et bouchonne ma bouteille pour la ranger dans le frigo.

—Bof !

Je prends mon sac par la bandoulière et m'apprête à retourner dans ma chambre quand mon père vient me barrer le chemin.

—Tu voudrais aller conduire ma voiture, un peu ?

Non.

—Une autre fois, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas trop envie pour le moment.

—Oui, mais ta mère n'est pas là et si on y allait, elle ne le saurait pas.

Il est sourd ! J'ai dit « Non. »

—Papa, je geins. Pas le goût, d'accord.

Je le pousse pour passer et monte les escaliers en traînant mes affaires derrière moi. Je l'entends soupirer derrière moi, mais je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. J'ai juste envie de me coucher sur mon couvre-lit, le froissé abominablement pour que ma mère s'en arrache les cheveux et tirer une tête de cadavre en regardant mon plafond. La tête vraiment moche des gens légumes qui ne pense pas et ne ce concentrent pas à ne pas penser. Avec un fond musical qui m'achèvera. Ça serait bien.

Je m'assieds en indien sur mon lit et sort mon corpus de math pour commencer le devoir.

Bien non ! Je ne vais pas me morfondre et faire toutes les choses géniales que j'ai citées il y a une seconde. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps alors que je peux l'utiliser à devenir la tapette la plus brillante qu'ai connu l'histoire de l'humanité et faire de notre communauté l'icône de l'intelligence. Parce que c'est sûr qu'être l'image des enfoirés qui auraient «supposément » amener le VIH Sida dans la société n'aide pas à notre acceptation. Quoique ce serait un virus qui vient des singes alors je m'en prendrais aux zoophiles, personnellement.

Bon ! Je vais plutôt faire mes devoirs… On est associé à la pédophilie, aussi, non ? C'est des hommes qui violaient des petits garçons d'où le célèbre «pédé ». Merde ! C'est normal que tout le monde nous déteste ! Qui c'est qui leur a fait une image pareille aux homosexuelles, bordel ?

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à ça. Je ne couche ni avec les singes, ni avec les enfants – en étant un moi-même, je ne serais pas pédophile, de toute façon. En fait, je ne couche même avec personne…

AH ! Arrête de penser, espèce de con !

Je me fais subir un mélange de lavage de cerveau et d'auto hypnose quand mon père entre dans ma chambre. Je sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et me rassure en me disant que même s'il est là depuis des heures, il ne peut pas lire dans les pensées. Sauvé !

Il vient s'asseoir sur mon édredon et jette un œil aux feuilles entre nous.

—Tu fais tes devoirs ?

—Ouais.

Il regarde les problèmes sans vraiment les voir. Je ne sais pas trop s'il fait semblant de lire pour réfléchir à ce qu'il va me dire ou s'il le sait déjà, mais qu'il ne veut pas avoir l'air trop entreprenant.

—C'était pire que « bof ! » à l'école, non ?

Il aurait du faire semblant de lire plus longtemps.

Je lui reprends les feuilles des mains et les empiles en alignant minutieusement les coins et en tapotant le dessus. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec lui. Dans mon cas, c'est assez difficile de savoir à qui m'adresser quand j'ai des problèmes. Je sais que quand c'est purement mécanique, je parle à papa. Mais quand c'est plus…sentimental, j'ai toujours un doute. Au moins je ne suis pas amoureux – même en comptant Olivier, quand je ne le vois pas, il ne me hante pas. Mais si je l'étais ? Maman ou papa ?

Bref ! Au moins ça, ça va.

—C'est un…uhm…garçon ?

On rougit comme des pivoines et on tourne la tête, tout gêné. Mon père se racle la gorge en toussotant. S'il pense que je vais prendre sa phrase pour une espèce de toussotement qui est mal sorti, il peut se mettre un doigt dans l'œil. Je suis jeune, mais pas con !

Puis pourquoi il nous met dans ce genre de situation de malaise aussi ?

—Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Aaaaah ! Vire ta main de mon épaule ! De un, c'est cliché et de deux, j'abhorre tout contact physique quand on entre dans les conversations de genre mines anti-personnelles.

Je me déboîte l'omoplate jusqu'à ce que les doigts de mon père ne touchent plus ma chemise.

—Non, merci.

Clair, net et précis.

—Mais si c'est si…grave pour toi, on peut en parler. Tu veux que j'appelle Sirius ?

—Quoi ? Naon !

Toute la pilosité de mon corps s'est dressée à l'entente de cette phrase. S'il a un jour l'affront d'appeler Sirius pour lui demander de venir m'apprendre la vie, je lui arrache les ongles, arrose sa chaire à vif de vinaigre et le force à porter des gants en laine jusqu'à ce que les nœuds soient imprimés dans sa peau. Je refuse que Sirius, le tombeur de ces messieurs, – je ne sais pas si ça se dit – vienne me parler de _ça_. Il en serait trop content. Déjà qu'il en a profité quand j'ai eu un cours sur la contraception avec mon père – mort de honte –, Remus et lui.

Mon père hoche la tête. Réfléchi un peu. Me regarde, finalement, en attendant que je me confie à lui à cœur ouvert – ce qu'il peut attendre longtemps.

—P'pa ! je braille, de plus en plus rouge. Ce n'est pas ce que tu t'imagines !

—Non ? il demande suspicieux.

—Non.

Silence durant lequel il m'évalue pour percer à jour le grand secret qui entoure mon humeur de merde. Bon ! Autant le lui dire, qu'il arrête de me casser les pieds.

—Tu connais Seamus ?

—Euh…, il hoquète, pris par surprise. Ce n'est pas un de tes amis ? Il fait du hockey avec toi, non ?

—Oui. L'Irlandais qui est ailier droit, attaquant avec moi.

Mon père hoche la tête. Son regard devient doux, presque trop à mon goût. Ça sent le : «Vient mouiller l'épaule à _daddy_, fistounet. »

—Je dois reconnaître que je m'inquiétais aussi, que tu développes un penchant pour un des garçons de ton équipe de hockey.

Hein !

—Mais non ! je hurle en frappant dans mon couvre-lit. Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Papa, cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec un garçon qui m'inté…m'aurait tapé dans l'œil !

Il a l'air surpris et ça me décourage totalement. Ils sont tous obsédés avec le fait de me caser merde ! Déjà que ça m'obsède moi-même !

—Il s'est passé quelques choses aujourd'hui et les évènements ont amené les filles à parler de l'homosexualité à Seamus. Elles lui demandaient comment il réagirait si je – moi pris comme élément X de l'équation – venais lui dire que j'étais gay…

—Elles savent ?

—Non, pas du tout. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione dans le tas et elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

Il acquiesce, pour me faire signe que jusque là, il suit et que je peux continuer. Je continus.

—Là il lâche une petite blagounette qui n'a rien de bien bêta et je pensais que ça allait clore la conversation, mais non ! Parvati Patil – tu sais qui est Parvati Patil ?

Il fait non, mais secoue la tête et me fait signe de continuer.

—Eh bien elle insiste en traitant les mecs d'intolérants, etcetera, etcetera. Seamus se défend, il dit que ça n'arrivera jamais et tout. Alors elles continuent en mettant de plus en plus de vague et de plus en plus mon nom.

—Pourquoi ? Elles ne peuvent pas le laisser tranquille un peu ?

—On dirait que non.

Il grogne en fronçant les sourcils – ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus vu de jeunes filles, mon père, ça se voit.

—Et toi ? il m'agresse. Pourquoi tu ne leurs as pas dit de le laisser tranquille ?

—Je sais pas, je bafouille en me tortillant, mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air suspect. J'essais d'avoir l'air du gars à qui ces choses-là passent à des kilomètres au-dessus de la tête.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que comme ça les gens n'ont aucunes raisons de ne pas m'apprécier ou alors celles qu'ils ont n'ont rien à voir avec _moi_.

J'ai haussé le ton et à la fin de ma tirade, on tombe dans un silence. Mon père me regarde avec une once de déception dans le regard. Je réalise que dans le fond, je suis peut-être vraiment un peu comme Trelawney le dit. C'est vrai que je veux que les gens m'aiment. Pas envers et contre tout. Mais j'ai peur que s'ils apprenaient la vraie personne que je suis, sans fioritures ici et là, ils me détesteraient.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors, avec Seamus ?

Je relève la tête vers lui. Je n'ai pas aimé son regard et je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Mais il ne peut pas comprendre, personne ne l'a haï pour une quelconque _différence_ à l'école.

—Il a hurlé aux filles que je ne dirais jamais _ça_ et que je n'étais pas une «pédale ». Il est parti en grognant et en jurant tout bas. Et ce soir, dans l'autobus, il m'a dit qu'il détestait les gays.

J'ai encore l'impression de pleurer par en dedans. C'est une émotion vraiment étrange. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme pleurer, je n'ai pas _envie_ de pleurer, mais c'est tout comme si je le faisais.

Mon père est surpris et en colère. Une sorte de phase, un instant on croirait qu'il va se lever pour aller chercher Seamus par ses cheveux blonds-roux, le traîner à mes pieds pour qu'il me demande pardon et l'instant d'après, il est comme scandalisé.

—Mais…Il a quel âge ? C'est abominable, un garçon de seize-dix-sept ans qui ai ce genre de pensées. A notre époque ?

—Je ne le connaissais pas comme ça, je m'excuse. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait des personnes intolérantes dans ma bande.

—Ne le prend pas comme ça, bonhomme.

Il me fait un sourire chaleureux et sa main large vient me masser fermement les omoplates. C'est plutôt douloureux, mais une douleur agréable. C'est un massage à la James Potter.

—Ne le prend pas comme si c'était ta faute. Regarde Ron, c'est ton meilleur ami et tu n'aurais pas pu mieux le choisir. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

Je soupire. Je dois avouer que d'en avoir parlé avec lui est soulageant.

Comme il voit que j'ai une meilleure tête que tout à l'heure, il se lève et me dit que la prochaine fois que ça arrive, je peux aller le voir directement. Je le remercie et il m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Comme c'est un cas rare où je lui en dois bien une, je ne pique pas ma célèbre crise de tignasse.

Il sort de ma chambre et dès que la porte claque, je me renverse sur le dos et étire mes bras en croix. Je me mâchonne l'intérieur de la joue en observant le plafond comme un chevreuil les phares d'une voiture.

Ne manque plus que la musique pour m'achever.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

STH


	5. Partenaire de rêve

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 5 :** Partenaire de rêve

* * *

Il me semble que le six septembre est une journée idéale pour crever. Pour commencer, c'est un mercredi ! Non, mais y a-t-il plus déprimant qu'un mercredi ? Bien sûr que non. Les seuls qui pourraient désapprouver en appuyant que le lundi est le pire jour de la semaine par convention, sont des philosophes Garfieldesques ; entendons-nous que s'ils lisent encore Garfield, ils n'ont aucun poids dans ce débat !

D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas _seulement_ un mercredi banal. Non ! Aujourd'hui, il pleut. Ce qui ne joue absolument pas dans la situation présente, mais c'était un signe. J'aurais dû savoir. J'aurais dû m'en douter, ce matin, en me levant, en voyant toute cette pluie – les larmes du destin —qu'il y aurait une tragédie aujourd'hui.

Et je n'ai rien vu ! Abruti !

Tout cela a si mal débuté. Pour commencer, un cours d'anglais avec McGonagall. Comme le rat dopé qu'elle est, elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit pour corriger nos dictées. J'ai eu soixante-dix pourcent – je ne suis pas pro-passage, moi, je veux des résultats hallucinants. Enfin ! Toujours est-il que j'ai la même note que Hermione et que nous sommes de loin les meilleurs de la classe – Malefoy coule à cinquante et un pourcent. Nous sommes aussi déçus l'un que l'autre ; Être le Roi des cancres n'a pas grand chose de valorisant, aussi bien être le dernier des génies.

Ensuite, un cours de français – je ne devrais même pas argumenter par-dessus celui-là – avec une évaluation orale. Flitwick nous avait écouté parlé et avait été surpris par notre médiocrité. A mon avis, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait quand il a accepté la classe régulière de français. Il doit faire des cauchemars en imaginant les «moins bons » – pour être politiquement correct – et les classes d'E.P.S.

Puis quand on pense qu'on est au bout, qu'on a touché le fond, il y en a encore ! J'ai deux périodes de science physique, _collées_, _s'il vous plait !_

Parce que le Connard graisseux, ce n'est pas suffisant, je l'ai pendant deux heure et demi – une heure et quart équivalent à une période. Et, j'ai failli oublier, il ne fera pas de pause entre ces deux périodes, quand bien même que la cloche sonne.

O

O

Malefoy tire la gueule depuis le cours de français. Il n'est pas content parce que je l'ai _humilié_ – et j'insiste sur le mot – avec mon résultat. Il est appuyé sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur son torse, la mâchoire crispée, le regard aiguisé, les sourcils froncés, les iris assombris, le nez légèrement froncé…

Oh my gosh ! Je bouffe Malefoy du regard !

Ça ne va vraiment pas bien dans ma tête.

—Potter ?

—Hein ?

Le Connard graisseux s'avance vers moi comme un tueur à gage qui a capté l'attention de sa proie et qui tient à lui faire savoir qu'il n'a pas vraiment quoi que ce soit contre lui, mais qu'il prends plaisir à la tuer quand même. Si ce regard n'existe pas, c'est donc le Malin en personne qui vient de se réincarner en Rogue.

—Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

—Non.

Sa bouche commence à s'étirer alors je me dépêche d'ajouter :

—Je n'ai pas très bien compris, j'allais vous demander d'expliquer plus en profondeur !

Ah ! Parade de l'abruti ! la plus vieille technique du monde !

—Plus en profondeur ? questionne Rogue, nasillard.

—Oui, en profondeur.

Très profond. Très, très profond. Tu peux te l'enfoncer super profondément ta réplique, Connard graisseux.

—Bien sûr. Sans problème. Pour ne pas employer des mots trop compliqués pour vous, Potter, je vulgariserais au maximum. Nous, utiliser, deux heures et demie, faire, laboratoires.

La totalité des élèves dans la classe éclate de rire en se tournant vers moi. Je pique un fard et m'accoude à mon bureau en bougonnant. Rogue ordonne à tout le monde d'arrêter de rire – pas pour mon bien-être personnel, mais parce que ça dérange le cours – et je sens le sourire amer à travers ses paroles.

Pour ne pas risquer ma peau en retenue, je m'emplois à écouter très attentivement chaque parole de Rogue. Je suis si concentré que j'entends tout par syllabes et que ça donne des phrases, parfois, sans queue ni tête. Mauvais ça ! Plausible que je sois en train de tomber dans la lune. Et si je tombe dans la lune, Rogue va s'en rendre compte et je vais encore écoper.

Je me secoue la tête et recommence…

O

C'est fou ! Quand je compte avec ma langue, je n'ai que vingt-cinq dents. Pourtant, le nombre de dents qu'on devrait avoir c'est trente-deux. Je me demande si c'est une légende urbaine… Voyons voir.

Non, c'est vingt-cinq, point barre.

Non, c'est chiant ! Si les autres on trente-deux dents, j'en veux trente-deux moi aussi ! Puis ce n'est pas normal ! Il devrait y avoir un nombre pair de dents. Sinon j'en aurais une de plus d'un côté que de l'autre ? C'est abominable ! Je suis un monstre !

—Tu as fini de grimacer ? grogne Malefoy à ma gauche.

Je sursaute imperceptiblement – j'espère – je pensais que personne ne me voyait. Une chance que je n'ai pas fait comme je le voulais et ne suis pas allé compter mes dents avec mes doigts.

Merde ! J'ai oublié de suivre.

—…La luminescence, continue Rogue sans se douter un instant que je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il parle, est une production de lumière par excitation ("ih ih ih" un peu partout dans la classe) des électrons – Silence ! – qui ne nécessite pas de chauffage. La luminescence comporte quatre différentes catégories : La fluorescence, absorption de lumière par un atome puis émission dans sa longueur d'onde…

Un autre petit rire survient alors. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Je jette un œil à Malefoy qui rigole – bien oui ! c'était lui – il est en train de barbouiller dans son cahier de…Oh merde ! J'ai oublié de prendre des notes ! Pourquoi je suis si con ?

Je commence à ouvrir mon livre et à tourner les pages de mon cahier pour reprendre à la suite de l'année passée – je ne finis pas mes cahiers et suis trop radin pour m'en payer d'autre, voilà !

Malefoy rit à nouveau…Est-ce qu'il essaie d'attirer mon attention ? En même temps, pourquoi le ferait-il ? On n'est pas ami.

Néanmoins – comme je n'ai pas de volonté – je lui jette un œil. Il dessine encore et il faut croire que c'est ça qui le fait sourire. Il tient son crayon d'une façon un peu bizarre – de toute façon, de nos jours, qui a encore des crayons ? La mode est aux pousse-mines. Je continue de le fixer très ouvertement ; des fois, on dirait que je n'ai aucun amour-propre et que j'attends de me faire prendre la main dans le sac.

Malefoy se tourne vers moi et nos regards tombent l'un dans l'autre. Je réalise alors que c'est moi qu'il est en train de dessiner et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. De son côté, il a foutrement pâlit et son œil tressaute. Je m'arrache les yeux de son visage pour essayer de voir comment il m'a rendu sur papier, c'est inquiétant après avoir vu ce qu'il a fait à Pascal.

J'ai tout juste le temps de voir la silhouette qu'il a refermé son calepin.

—Montre, je souffle d'un ton fâché.

Je n'apprécie que moyennement de me faire tirer le portrait par un sadique en puissance qui pourrait me faire en train de subir le supplice du pale.

—Occupe toi de tes affaires, grogne-t-il en tournant son regard vers le prof.

—Ce sont mes affaires, c'est moi, sur ton dessin ! C'est de mon image que tu abuses !

D'accord, j'en fais un peu trop, c'est vrai, mais je suis vraiment inconfortable ! C'est comme se faire prendre en photo sans le savoir, mais en pire parce qu'un dessin, c'est suggestif.

—Relaxe, Potter ! Je n'ai fait que te croquer.

Me quoi ? Je vire rouge pivoine, c'est plus fort que moi.

—Tu vois, que tu es flatté ! Tu es un modèle de fortune, rien que ça. L'équivalent d'un négatif de photo : plein d'erreur !

VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

—Trouve des excuses, tu as aimé me dessiner ! je le nargue avec hauteur.

Malefoy s'étouffe sincèrement avec sa salive et rigole en s'envoyant des claques dans le sternum.

—Il y a un problème ? nous interrompt Rogue.

—Non, je m'écris, à cran.

—Mr Malefoy ? demande Rogue dans l'espoir de me le renvoyer dans la gueule.

Il secoue la tête en reprenant une teinte plus pâle que le cramoisi qu'il avait atteint. Rogue grimace puis reprend.

Malefoy m'envoie une œillade vicieuse.

—Prendre du plaisir à _te_ dessiner ! Quelle connerie !

Je m'en fou. J'ai bien vu qu'il aimait _dessiner_ et que j'avais beau être un négatif de modèle, il avait aimé _me_ dessiner.

Il ne rouvre pas son cahier pour dessiner, mais commence à vaguement prendre des notes sur le sujet dont Rogue parle – que nous appellerons «sujet X » en raison de mon manque d'attention. De mon côté, j'essaie de dessiner Malefoy écrasé par un autobus, mais il tient pas mal du bonhomme allumette et ils n'y a _rien_ de ressemblant dans mon portrait. J'écris _Malefoy_ et fais une flèche jusqu'au personnage avant d'arracher la page, de la plier en carré et de la jeter sur son bureau.

Pour m'empêcher de regarder sa réaction – déjà dur de ne sourire que d'un côté de la bouche pour ne pas qu'il me voit, de profil – j'essaie de reprendre le fil de Rogue. Aussi bien dire mission impossible quand on l'entend prononcer le mot «chimiluminescence » et qu'on aborde les réactions chimiques. Faut-il être un parfait abruti pour choisir une option scientifique ? J'aurais dû savoir qu'après les vacances d'été, tout ce que j'avais appris l'année passée me serait sorti de la tête.

Une boulette de papier vient alors me frapper à la tête et je me retourne d'un bond. Malefoy est appuyé sur son coude, le menton dans sa paume, léger sourire malicieux dans la face. Il fait chier lui !

Je ramasse la boulette qui est tombée par terre entre nous deux – je suis trèèèèès près de la cuisse de Malefoy – et me redresse en essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté et à l'aise. Je déroule le papier froissé et revois mon dessin pour Malefoy. Il a rajouté une note dans le bas :

_Un véritable artiste signe._

J'attrape un stylo et signe dans le bas de la feuille en ajoutant :

_Pour Malefoy avec tout mon amour._

_Harry Potter_

Rogue a bien failli surprendre cet échange – bien que je ne pense pas qu'il ferait quoique ce soit étant donné que Malefoy est dans le coup. D'ailleurs, il tapote mon épaule dès que Rogue nous tourne le dos pour continuer sa ronde.

—Tu devrais attendre d'avoir plus de talent pour les dédicaces.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et l'espace d'un instant j'ai presque l'impression qu'on est en train d'oublier qu'on ne s'aime respectivement pas. Mais c'est vrai que c'est plutôt difficile de ne pas se rapprocher de quelqu'un avec qui on est condamné à passer la majorité de son année. Je suis étonné de voir que j'arrive à m'amuser avec Malefoy, même si ça reste toujours en essayant de se piquer. Peut-être qu'il ne se rend même pas compte que je ris avec lui. Dans le fond, il doit s'imaginer qu'il me fait chier et c'est un pauvre con.

J'aimerais bien qu'il ne soit _que_ con. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de devenir ami avec Malefoy. Parce que je risquerais _d'aimer_ être ami avec lui et qu'avec toute son _intelligence physique_ – bref, son corps de statue grecque – ça pourrait devenir extrêmement désagréable, ce genre d'amitié.

La première cloche sonne, enfin F-I-N-I !

J'empile mes livres et mes cahiers, ramassent mes crayons et les rangent dans mon coffret. J'espère que Seamus va faire comme ce matin et ne pas trop me parler. Je me sens un peu obtus moi-même à penser ça, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer.

—Pour en revenir au projet dont je vous parlais un peu plus tôt, il est à faire en binôme et portera sur le module un – il y aura un projet par module – l'optique…

—Hermione, je m'écrie en me penchant pour voir derrière Malefoy. Tu te mets en équipe avec moi ?

Elle fait un «oui » du bout des lèvres, suivit par un hochement de la tête en direction de Rogue. Il me regarde avec de la hargne dans les yeux. Bon oui ! Je l'ai _un peu_ interrompu, mais je voulais la meilleure sinon quelqu'un d'autre la prendrait !

—Si vous me laissiez finir, Potter, vous sauriez que votre geste est vainc. Les binômes sont déjà formés : vous êtes avec Mr Malefoy.

Pourquoi je suis le seul élève que l'on n'appelle pas _Mr_ P…

Hein ? Non !

—Vous êtes sérieux ? je demande incrédule.

—Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

—Ça non ! Jamais !

Les autres éclatent de rire et j'écope d'un autre regard torve de Rogue qui commence, ça se voit, à chercher les phrases qu'il va mettre sur ma feuille de retenue. Encore heureux qu'il y ait des rapports pour les retenues et que parfois Rogue n'ait pas envie d'écrire parce que je pourrais déjà penser à comment décorer ma table au Relais.

—Pour en finir avec ce sujet, siffle Rogue avec humeur, je vous ferais piger les sujets de rédaction.

—Quand ? s'empresse de demander Hermione en levant la main.

—Au prochain cours.

Qui viendra beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût.

—Il est à remettre quand ? continue mon amie.

—Le vingt-neuf septembre.

Vingt-trois jours ! Quel enfoiré ! C'est peu pour une rédaction complète, ça !

On sait tous qu'il n'a pas de vie et qu'il ne fait rien de ses week-ends, il a tout son temps pour corriger. En plus je suis avec Malefoy ! Et je fais du sport moi, j'ai pas tout mon temps à lui consacrer. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

La seconde cloche sonne et tout le monde se lève.

A peine cinq secondes avant, j'étais fou de joie à l'idée de partir, mais là ça me fait plutôt l'impression de me précipité vers un week-end en compagnie de Satan.

—Tu es libre quand pour le projet ? me demande Malefoy, ses livres sous le bras.

Je lâche un drôle de borborygme bien fort qui lui donne une excellente raison de me jeter un regard suspicieux. Il n'a pas idée non plus à me sortir de mes pensées comme ça ! Comme si de rien n'était ! Il me semble que c'est évident que je suis un peu ébranlé par la nouvelle, non ?

—Tu seras libre quand ? insiste-t-il.

—J'en sais rien ! On verra plus tard…

—C'est pas compliqué, Potter, ce que je te demande. C'est une disserte qui va être notée et même avec un handicape comme toi, je vais passer, c'est clair ?

—_Yes, Sir_, je glisse entre mes dents avec une grimace ironique.

Il me regarde en chien de faïence. Quand il me fixe de cette façon, je commence toujours à douter de ma prétendue intelligence.

Malefoy est le genre de personne qui est capable de manier à la perfection l'expression faciale. Il peut paraître parfois très expressif et d'autre fois vide et froid comme la porcelaine. Quand il me regarde dans les yeux, je pourrais croire aveuglément tout ce qu'il me dit. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai longuement fait. Il me traitait de tous les noms et j'avais l'impression de convenir à chacun des qualificatifs.

Aujourd'hui, heureusement, j'ai bien plus d'assurance et j'arrive à faire le tri de ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux.

—Votre équipe est-elle formée ? s'enquit-il.

—Non, pas encore.

—C'est pour quand ?

—Ce soir, on va savoir qui est pris.

—Bien, donc théoriquement tu es libre samedi.

—Non. Samedi, c'est premier entraînement tous ensemble.

Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Connard graisseux vient alors nous interrompre en nous priant – sèchement – de _foutre le camp_. Je prends mes affaires et m'éclipse, ne tenant pas à rester plus longtemps avec mes deux bêtes noires.

En passant la porte, je m'attends à voir Hermione qui fait le pied de grue, mais elle n'est pas là. Désappointé, je grogne un peu et m'avance dans le couloir déserté. A mi-chemin, j'entends _sa_ voix qui s'élève :

—Potter, attends !

Je vais pour jeter un œil dans sa direction, mais il m'a déjà rejoint et ses doigts se serrent autour de mon coude. Il me force à ralentir et se met à mon niveau.

—On n'a pas réglé notre problème.

—Dimanche je ne fais rien.

—Je suis pris le matin et j'ai entraînement le soir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait le matin ? Le dimanche matin c'est sacro-saint, ne venez pas me dire qu'il se lève, c'est un blasphème.

—Après l'école, j'ai entraînement le lundi, sinon ça va.

—Pas le mardi ni le vendredi, pour moi.

—Le mercredi j'ai des joutes amicales, je pense.

Des rides viennent barrer son front. C'est vrai que maintenant avec l'arrêt du camp d'entraînement, il y a quelques parties d'organisées pour nous mettre dans le bain. Je me rends compte que je n'aurais bientôt plus beaucoup de temps pour me prélasser. Adieu, douce procrastination !

On descend les marches et je réalise qu'il ne m'a pas encore lâché le bras.

—Tu vas me tenir jusqu'en bas ?

A son tour de me meugler en plein visage alors que je le dérange dans ses pensées. Il lève un seul sourcil en circonflexe et je pointe sa main sur mon bras avec mon menton. Dès qu'il voit ça, Malefoy me lâche et recule comme si j'irradiais d'une chaleur calorifique. Je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus, non plus.

—Oui, il dit en se raclant la gorge, bien samedi ça irait ?

—Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? J'ai entraînement !

—De quelle heure à quelle heure ?

—Sept à huit.

—Matin ?

—Soir.

Il se met à réfléchir. Ses yeux se plissent joliment, ça fait un pli presque renfrogné sur son nez et ses lèvres forment des mots qu'ils ne prononcent pas. Quand il a fini, il tourne la tête vers moi, prêt à me révéler sa conclusion, mais me surprend en flagrant délit de zieutage. Je me surprends aussi personnellement à le faire. C'est quoi mon problème ?

Pour ne pas avoir l'air trop suspect, je fais comme si j'attendais qu'il parle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il se reprend et recommence à parler.

—Si tu venais chez moi de une heure à quatre heures, ça pourrait se faire.

—On en aura assez de trois heures ?

—On remettra ça, au pire des cas.

J'acquiesce, puis ça me frappe.

—Pourquoi c'est moi qui viens chez toi ?

Non, mais c'est vrai ! Son père me déteste alors que le mien n'a jamais rien eu la lui reprocher personnellement. Je comprends pourquoi il ne veut pas venir en terrain inconnu, mais ma situation est largement plus critique que la sienne.

—Pourquoi pas ? Puis je l'ai dit le premier.

Il lève le menton d'un air hautain et je crois rêver. Non mais quel bébé ! Je vire au rouge tomate et me retiens pour ne pas l'envoyer chier _très_ vulgairement.

—Je ne veux pas aller chez toi ! je m'écris vertement.

—Je ne veux pas aller chez toi, non plus, il maugrée.

—Pourquoi ?

C'est un peu limite comme conversation, là.

Je pense qu'il se fait aussi ce genre de réflexion, parce que son visage relâche un peu de sa tension et un fin sourire incurve ses lèvres. Je sais qu'il se moque, mais ça ne me blesse pas. Il ne se moque pas de moi, il se moque de _nous_.

—On fait ce projet chez moi, le prochain chez toi, ça marche ?

Des compromis ? Malefoy fait des compromis _lui aussi _? Étrange.

—D'accord.

Le côté gauche de sa bouche s'étire un peu plus et cette mimique en coin ressemble à un sourire. Mon estomac fait un drôle de gargouillis. J'ai mangé quoi à midi ?

—Salut !

Malefoy tourne dans une rangée de casier – rangée B – et j'ai tout juste le temps de lever ma main pour lui répondre que je l'ai déjà dépassée. Je fais les derniers pas comme sur un nuage de coton pas très stable. J'ai une sensation bizarre – pas vraiment désagréable – dans les genoux et l'impression que je suis très léger. Ça ne me réussit décidément pas la bouffe de cafétéria.

O

Hermione ne m'avait pas attendu à la fin du cours parce que Ron était passé la chercher et qu'ils avaient marché ensemble jusqu'aux casiers. Il voulait lui parler puisqu'il ne pourrait pas la raccompagner à son arrêt d'autobus étant donné notre entraînement de ce soir.

Dans l'autobus, Seamus et moi nous retrouvons debout côte à côte alors que Ron et Dean se sont précipités sur les places assises avec vélocité. Nous sommes tous les deux appuyés sur la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches, nos sacs à nos pieds.

La lumière du soleil, basse dans le ciel, dessine un rectangle de lumière dans ses cheveux clairs et ils ont l'air roux. Je l'ai remarqué, c'est que ça fait cinq minutes qu'il n'arrête pas de se passer la main sur la tête et que si ce n'est pas par nervosité, il doit avoir des poux.

Il écrase sa grosse patte dans ses mèches gorgées de rayons orangés et j'implose. Je vais moi-même chercher sa main dans ses cheveux et la serre avec la mienne pour la remettre au niveau de sa hanche, serrée contre nos flancs.

Il me regarde, incrédule.

—Ça commençait à m'énerver, je m'excuse durement.

—D'accord. Excuse-moi.

Il regarde la pointe de ses souliers et commence à les taper l'un contre l'autre.

Je soupire discrètement en m'appuyant la tête contre la fenêtre latérale de l'autobus. Le voyage va être l…

—Excuse-moi.

Sa voix m'a un peu surpris. Il n'a pas parlé fort, mais j'ai très bien compris. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, interrogateur.

—Pour notre engueulade. Je ne sais pas précisément ce qui c'est passé, mais ça me met le moral à zéro d'être fâché avec toi, Harry.

Je hoche doucement la tête. Je lui fais un sourire franc et me laisse basculer sur mon pied gauche pour une petite boutade.

—Sérieusement, il reprend sans répondre à mon geste affectif, je sais d'où tout cela est parti et je m'en veux d'avoir réagi comme ça.

On dirait qu'il n'en vient pas à bout. Il rougit et baisse la tête avant de poursuivre.

—Ron m'a tout dit.

Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers mon meilleur ami qui discute bruyamment avec Dean, l'air de rien. Comment a-t-il pu, le salaud ?

—Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ta famille qui était homosexuel…

—Quoi ?

—Sirius, tu sais que je l'adore !

Ah !

My Gosh ! J'ai vraiment cru que Ron lui avait dit pour moi. Suis-je con ?

—Je ne suis absolument pas…homophobe, Harry. C'est l'impression que j'ai donnée, je m'excuse, mais je ne le suis pas. Ron a bien failli me péter la gueule pour ça. Enfin ! Je ne déteste pas les gays.

Il a du mal à me regarder dans les yeux.

—Pourquoi, alors, tu as agis comme ça ?

Seam' hausse les épaules et ça sent fortement le malaise.

—Ce n'est pas un sujet que j'aime aborder, c'est tout.

—Alors tu n'as rien contre…ça ?

—Non.

Il vient chercher mon regard et je peux voir dans ses iris limpides qu'il me dit la vérité.

On échange enfin un sourire. J'engage la conversation sur une autre voie pour lui redonner du poil de la bête et on recommence à se chamailler – notre relation normale, quoi. On s'obstine et on s'engueule jusqu'à notre arrêt – savoir quelle équipe entre _Panthers_ et _Giants_ est la meilleure – , si bien que Ron et Dean sont obligés de nous ramener au calme pour qu'on ne dérange pas trop les autres passagers.

O

L'entraînement a été plutôt intensif. Comme il s'agissait du dernier entraînement avant qu'Adams ne choisisse qui serait gardé et qui ne serait pas dans l'équipe cette saison, nous avons tous du démontrer que quoi nous étions capables. Je suis en sueur et ne rêve plus que d'une douche chaude et d'un bon lit.

Dans le vestiaire, il y a cinquante garçons qui se rongent les sangs, assis sur les bancs, en train d'attendre la liste des joueurs sélectionnés. J'écope de plusieurs regards furieux et jaloux, parce que je ne m'en fais personnellement pas le moins du monde.

C'est franchement vexant de me faire regarder de travers alors que je les respecte dans leur silence et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ose dévisager Justin Finch-Fletchey. Assis dans le coin opposé au mien, il raconte à voix haute à un autre gars – Peter Pettigrew qui ne sera _jamais_ retenu – pourquoi il sera pris au détriment des autres. Il se vante depuis près de dix minutes et même moi – pacifiste dans l'âme – j'ai envie de l'étamper dans un mur.

—_My, myself and I_, me souffle Seamus à l'oreille. Encore un mot et marcher ne sera plus qu'un souvenir pour lui.

Je pouffe alors que l'Irlandais esquisse un sourire cruel, les yeux rivés sur le maudit prétentieux.

—Les gars ! s'exclame Adams en faisant taire Finch-Fletchey.

Seamus croise mon regard et j'aperçois une petite lueur d'angoisse s'allumer au fond de son œil. Ses poings se serrent et je lui tapote l'épaule.

Des chuchotements nerveux s'élèvent dans la salle.

—Un peu de calme, rugit le coach. Ceux qui ne sont pas sur la liste ne seront pas pris dans l'équipe. Les autres, pointez-vous samedi à sept heures ici.

Il claque dans ses mains et une ruée de gars complètement fous se lève pour se précipiter à l'étage. La feuille est placardée sur le babillard. Mon nom est en tête, à côté du titre de capitaine. Je laisse échapper une exclamation en serrant mon point en signe de victoire. Je cherche mes amis des yeux, mais un grand gaillard vient se foutre devant moi et avant que je ne me rende compte de qui c'est, il me saute dessus.

Ron a été pris comme gardien titulaire – il était remplaçant l'année passée – et est en train de me le faire rentrer dans la tête à grand coup de hurlements et de cris d'animal en rut – ce n'est qu'une comparaison.

Le temps que je rejoigne le sol de plein pied, Seamus et Dean me sautent aussi dessus en bramant à pleins poumons que le Trio était fait pour rester.

Soulagé de voir que tous mes amis sont pris, j'essaie tant bien que mal de sourire. J'ai bien du mal avec Ron qui me presse la cage de thoracique, mais c'est vrai qu'il attend ça depuis longtemps.

Si je n'avais pas été si vanné par cet entraînement, ce soir, ç'aurait été beuverie générale pour tout le monde.

O

O

Malefoy et moi avons pigé le néon comme sujet de dissertation. Môsieur _devait_ piger, parce que si j'avais le malheur de le faire moi-même, nous allions sûrement tomber sur un sujet impossible. C'est insultant quand on en vient à se faire traiter de porte-malheur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai redouté cet instant toute la semaine, il est une heure moins cinq et je suis planté devant la porte du manoir Malefoy.

—Appuies sur la sonnette ! me hurle mon père depuis la voiture.

—Taies-toi ! je me récris en mettant mon doigt devant ma bouche.

J'ai pas envie. La porte à l'air dix fois plus grande que moi, la maison aussi, les fenêtres sont si longues qu'elles paraissent fines et j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont les meurtrières de la forteresse dans laquelle je me prépare à entrer.

Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds chez des gens comme ça. Pas des riches, je suis moi-même un peu dans cette catégorie de personne sans vouloir passer pour plus pédant que je ne le suis, mais eux ! Les Malefoy. Les _Malefoy_, merde ! Ils ne sont pas n'importe qui.

Lucius Malefoy est l'héritier d'une longue lignée influente en Angleterre. Il a refusé un siège dans la Chambre des Lords pour se mêler davantage à la politique internationale. Il a un pied-à-terre en France ou il remplit les fonctions d'ambassadeur. Et il a un probablement fauteuil réservé dans tous les Cigar Club d'Angleterre.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait à Cardwell. C'est inimaginable qu'un Personnage comme lui se contente de _cette_ résidence quand on sait tout ce qu'il a et tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir.

Je _ne_ peux _pas_ sonner.

D'ailleurs j'ai encore trois minutes d'avance. C'est impoli de ne pas être ponctuel.

Le klaxon de mon père me fait dresser tous les poils du corps et je fais un bond sur le côté sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il a quitté l'allée et longe la pelouse émeraude en me souriant, la main encore appuyée sur son maudit klaxon.

—Arrête ça ! je hurle. Arrête ! Papa !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Narcissa qui cherche l'accident des yeux.

Elle laisse échapper un «oh ! » en me voyant et son regard remonte jusqu'à mon père qui sourit stupidement dans la voiture. Il me fait un au revoir de la main et appuie sur l'accélérateur pour disparaître. Par-dessus l'épaule de Narcissa, je peux voir Malefoy qui suit la disparition de mon père par la fenêtre du salon.

—Ton père ? me demande la belle.

—Ouais ! Excusez-le, il est un peu…spécial.

Elle rit dans sa main et je ne peux que tenter de creuser un trou pour me cacher dans le béton de son entrée.

—Entre, me dit-elle en se décalant. Drago t'attendait avec impatience.

Elle se tourne juste pour le voir lever les yeux au ciel et j'entre en riant intérieurement. J'imagine très bien Malefoy faisant les cent pas devant la porte en lorgnant la pendule du passage.

—Ma chambre est en haut. Enlève tes chaussures.

Je m'exécute, puis le rejoint dans le hall.

C'est IMMENSE ! Et vraiment cool ! C'est si grand que mes pensées pourraient faire écho. Le vestibule est spacieux, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ça. L'escalier dans le centre se sépare en deux à l'étage, comme dans les films. Un coup d'œil à gauche, l'une des portes doubles est ouverte et je peux entrapercevoir un salon qui, j'en suis sûr, doit s'étendre bien loin vers le fond de la maison. A droite, il y a un boudoir ou quelque chose dans le même goût. Un sofa qui a l'air foutrement confortable, une armoire en ébène gigantesque qui reluit des quelques rayons de soleil qui passe à travers le rideau rougeâtre et un épais tapis aux motifs en arabesques.

—Potter ! Tu viens ?

Malefoy est déjà presque en haut des escaliers et je me dépêche de le rejoindre. J'aurais voulu en voir plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après le boudoir ? Mystère et boule de gomme !

—Tu ne lui fais pas visiter, Drago ? demande timidement Narcissa.

—Non.

Siiiiiiii ! Fais-moi visiter !

Ignorant mon cri du cœur, Malefoy me conduit sans un mot dans sa grande maison. C'est beaucoup moins sinistre que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Il y a beaucoup de fenêtres qui font baigner les couloirs dans la clarté.

On se dirige vers ce que j'appellerais l'Aile Ouest, c'est en tout cas la direction qu'on prend. Je peux voir une porte ouverte devant nous et je suis tout excité de voir ce qu'il y a dedans. Quand on arrive à sa hauteur, Malefoy s'arrête et jette un œil dedans. Il prend la poignée et la referme.

C'est une sorte de bureau. Les meubles sont en bois foncé, du chêne, et les cousins qui les recouvrent sont verts bouteilles. Exactement ce que l'on s'attend à voir dans ce genre de maison – navrant de prévisibilité. Le mur du fond n'en est pas vraiment un, il n'y a que des fenêtres carrées, l'un des murs adjacents est rempli de livres, l'autre est artistiquement moulé.

—C'est le bureau de mon père, me signale Malefoy.

—Il n'est pas là ?

—Non. Il est au Festival d'Edimbourg.

La vache ! Il a de la chance. Depuis le temps que ma mère demande à mon père de l'y amener sans qu'il n'ait jamais le temps de faire le voyage.

—Il n'a pas amené ta mère ? je remarque avec étonnement.

Malefoy se rembrunit et répond par la négative en se remettant en chemin.

O

Il a un ordinateur portable ! C'est pratique, il peut le traîner partout où il va. Bon ! Ce n'est pas un Macintosh turquoise et transparent – qui me fait rêver depuis que je l'ai vu dans une circulaire –, mais quand même, ça a de la gueule.

Malefoy m'a montré comment l'allumer avant d'aller faire le tour de sa bibliothèque pour mettre la main sur des encyclopédies et des livres sur les sciences bibliographiques. Je profite qu'il ait le dos tourné pour jeter un œil. Je m'attendais à un espèce de loft, une garçonnière de rêve, mais il n'a qu'une banale chambre avec salle de bain adjacente. C'est vaste, oui, mais pas assez _tape-à-l'œil_ à mon goût.

L'ordinateur pousse un cri et je sursaute.

—Malefoy ? je l'appelle. Il demande un mot de passe.

—Oliver Twist, collé.

Je tape et la fenêtre disparaît. Mélodie de Windows et la page de démarrage commence à charger.

—Bonjour ! lance suavement une voix féminine.

—Ça parle ! je m'extasie.

—Oui. Tu n'es pas la seule chose parlante sans intelligence.

Je lui envoie un regard furibond et il ne fait que m'envoyer une œillade amusée par-dessus son épaule.

—Pourquoi Oliver Twist ?

—C'est le livre que je lis en ce moment.

—Ah !

Son écran se couvre d'image de chanteur à la bouche si grande ouverte qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils vont avaler leurs microphones. Je reconnais entre autre Jon Bon Jovi et Robbie Williams, mais la musique, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort. J'en écoute, mais je n'y connais rien.

Une fenêtre dans les tons bleu ciel s'ouvre sans que je n'aie touché quoique ce soit —_Windows Media Player_. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'attrape la souris pour essayer de rattraper la gaffe, mais un instrumental de guitare débute et je fige.

—J'ai rien touché ! je m'écrie. Je ne fouinais pas. C'est parti tout seul.

—Je sais. C'est programmé pour s'ouvrir dès que je démarre l'ordi. Ferme ça et va sur internet.

S'en suit mon long apprentissage de la bête de Malefoy – pas sa petite bête, malheureusement… Je deviens vraiment taré – et de virulentes remontrances aussi. J'ose espérer que ce sal blondin ne s'enligne pas sur une carrière professorale, parce qu'il n'a _pas_ de patience.

Je surfe à m'en faire mal au doigt depuis presque une heure et je n'ai trouvé que de pauvres photos de lumières au néon rose fluorescente – une grosse bouteille de bière avec des cocotiers et une flèche qui pointe à droite.

—C'est chiant, je marmonne entre deux cliques.

Malefoy se lève de sur son lit en soupirant et vient vers moi. Je me rentre la tête dans les épaules en le sentant dans mon dos – depuis tout à l'heure il m'envoie des coups derrière le crâne. Curieusement, il ne fait rien et je me détends. Ma tête rejoint son épaule et je me rends compte qu'il est penché par-dessus moi et que c'est bras m'encercle. Il manie la souris à ma droite et s'appuie sur le comptoir à ma gauche.

C'est fou comme j'ai chaud, tout d'un coup.

Ses yeux parcourent la page que je viens d'ouvrir. Attentif à ce qu'il lit, il ramène sa main sur le dossier de la chaise et s'accroupit juste à côté de moi. Il se mâche l'intérieur de la joue et son pouce caresse, lentement presque inconsciemment, sa lèvre du bas.

Vraiment, vraiment chaud.

—C'est bon, lâche Malefoy en me faisant sursauter.

Je détourne la tête de son visage pour le reporter sur l'écran.

—C'est un peu ce que Rogue nous expliquait avec son histoire de luminescence et de fluorescence. Ça ferait bien dans l'intro, mais on ne montera pas un très bon texte avec _ça_, il nous faudrait un peu de viande à mettre autour du squelette.

Il cherche mon regard pour mon approbation et je ne peux que hocher la tête en rougissant. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais j'ai un mauvais sentiment quant à la direction dans laquelle je me dirige.

—Tu peux continuer ? il me demande.

J'acquiesce encore en reprenant le curseur.

—J'ai quelques renseignements dans mes livres sur le néon, le gaz, tu te souviens ?

Non. Ça ne m'empêche pourtant pas de faire un oui de la tête.

—C'est un gaz rare, dans la huitième famille, il m'explique comme s'il avait deviné que je mentais.

—O.K.

Il me dévisage sans rien dire et je n'ose même pas le regarder d'aplomb. Je me fous qu'il regrette encore de travailler avec moi, il peut même me trouver désagréable, s'il veut, mais pitié qu'il retourne travailler de son côté.

Alors que je fais ma prière muette, on frappe à la porte.

—Qui est-ce ? demande Malefoy d'un ton froid.

—C'est moi.

Narcissa passe le pas de la porte, chargée d'un plateau qu'elle a peine à tenir d'une seule main. Gentleman, je me lève et me précipite pour l'aider, avant qu'elle n'échappe son service à thé en porcelaine.

—J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez prendre une pause, se justifie la mère de Malefoy en me souriant.

Elle me remercie d'une inclinaison du chef et je vais déposer le plateau sur la table basse dans le petit coin salon.

—On vient à peine de s'y mettre, tranche Malefoy. Puis pourquoi être monté ? Dobby est là pour ça, non ?

La blonde, penaude, fait une grimace. Ses orbes bleu clair coulent dans la pièce et un autre sourire vient étirer ses lèvres pulpeuses.

—Ça avance ?

Malefoy soupire, comme vaincu, et commence à lui expliquer en quoi consiste notre travaille. Il a éparpillé ses bouquins sur son lit King size et une pile l'attend encore prêt du pied. Narcissa jette un œil à la page web qu'il y a d'ouverte et lorgne sur tout ce que nous avons pu annoter.

—Vous voulez du thé ? je demande à mes hôtes en saisissant l'anse gainée de la bouilloire.

Ils font vraiment vieille famille anglaise avec leur tea-caddy et leur théière de porcelaine.

—Je vais le faire, me coupe Malefoy en approchant.

—Non, c'est bon, je suis capable de faire du thé.

Il n'en démord pas et me tend la main pour que j'y dépose mon _nouveau bien le plus précieux au monde_. Je ne _veux_ pas lui donner ! J'en ai bavé à me faire rabâcher ce genre de vieille pratique mémère par mes parents, que ça me serve un peu.

—Une cuillérée par personne et une pour la théière, tu vois, je sais.

Malefoy est surpris que je sache et c'est plus fort que moi, je souris. Je suis ravi de pouvoir encore le surprendre, de lui en mettre – même un peu – _plein la vue_.

—Je vais vous laisser, nous coupe Narcissa en se rendant à la porte.

—Vous ne restez pas ? je m'étonne.

—Non. Vous avez encore du travail. A plus tard !

—Bye.

On reste l'un en face de l'autre une fois qu'elle est partie. Ce n'est pas pareil de me dire que je vais prendre le thé avec Malefoy. Entre jeune de notre âge, c'est loin d'être…normal. Enfin pour moi ! Je ne sais pas si Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini font ce genre de chose quand ils viennent ici.

Malefoy retourne vers le lit.

Tout de même, ce n'est pas très gentil de gaspiller alors que Narcissa s'est donné la peine de venir nous amener une collation.

Malefoy revient avec son encyclopédie des sciences et s'installe dans le plus usé des fauteuils.

—Tu sers ? questionne-t-il agressivement. Si tu y tiens tellement, vas-y !

Je m'exécute. Trois cuillérées et quelques minutes d'infusion plus tard, on déguste notre thé face à face. J'ai l'air d'être assis sur une chaise en bois de torture médiévale, touchant à peine du bout des fesses au fauteuil. Je tiens ma tasse au creux de mes mains, appuyées sur mes genoux, et j'essaie de ne pas trop m'attarder à la contemplation de Malefoy.

Il y a un assortiment de biscuits fins au gingembre et j'en engloutis un pour me divertir – on est rendu loin dans l'ennuie, mesdames et messieurs.

Miam !

—C'est bon.

—Hum ? Quoi ?

—Les biscuits.

Je m'en prends une poignée pour la mettre sur ma cuisse et me recule dans mon banc.

—Il y en a assez, me fait remarquer Malefoy, sarcastiquement. N'ai pas peur d'en manquer.

Je laisse paraître mon envie de l'envoyer chier et me remet à manger.

—Tu trouves ton bonheur dans ton bouquin ?

—Oui.

—Vraiment ?

Il hausse un sourcil.

—Oui, renchérit-il. J'ai caché un _Play Boy_ dans les reliures.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.

—Mais non, abruti ! s'exclame-t-il. Toi qui traîne avec l'intello, tu dois savoir qu'on peut trouver des choses intéressantes dans un livre, non ?

—Elle s'appelle Hermione.

—L'important c'est qu'on sache tous les deux de qui je parle.

Je me penche à nouveau pour reprendre une pelleté de biscuits.

—Laisse-m'en.

Malefoy recule l'assiette et en croque un en s'asseyant plus confortablement dans sa chaise.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette loi du silence ? C'est normal dans cette maison ? Parce que c'est carrément inquiétant. Je bois une gorgée. Manque de lait.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Mets du lait.

—Non.

Je stoppe mon geste et le dévisage.

—Non ?

—Ne va pas mettre de lait. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se boit.

Non mais c'est ma mère, lui ?

—J'hallucine, je grommelle en versant du lait dans mon thé.

Je tire la langue et porte ma boisson légèrement tiédit à mes lèvres. Voilà ! C'est bien meilleur.

—Gâchis ! s'exclame Malefoy en s'emmurant derrière les pages jaunies.

O

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai vraiment froissé en _osant_ ajouter du lait à mon thé, mais Malefoy ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je suis retourné faire mes recherches et il ne m'a pas adressé un regard.

Il me fatigue ce mec ! Il est à ses ragnagnas pour être gonflant comme ça ?

J'en ai plein le cul en tout cas des moteurs de recherche – Google ou Yahoo, c'est la même merde !– et il n'aura qu'à la finir tout seul. Je pianote sur les touches et sans que je ne m'y attende, des dizaines de fenêtres s'ouvrent. L'avertissement se fait entendre et je vire ma sale patte du clavier en toute hâte.

La dernière fenêtre à s'être ouverte et une image. C'est une photo de la chute de rein de…Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Qui – mais Dieu qu'il a de belles fesses – et au-dessus de la lisière de son pantalon, est inscrit en lettres noires et stylisées : «Hit the BONUS ! ».

Direct.

C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. C'est le plus que _je_ puisse dire en voyant cela, les mots me manquent.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? m'engueule Malefoy en arrivant à grandes enjambées. Tu vas finir par le bris…

Il fige en arrivant à côté de moi. Son souffle, son corps, ses gestes, tout s'est arrêté. Il a l'air suspendu dans le temps.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? éructe-t-il vertement.

—Moi ? Je…Rien ! Je ne… C'est… Il y a une explication à ça.

Il me lance un regard polaire. Je peux y lire : «Essayes. Vas-y, Potter, rames ! J'aime te voir ramer ! ».

Je veux rentrer chez moi.

—Je ne cherchais pas _ça_, je bredouille. La page s'est ouverte toute seule.

—Tiens donc ? Toute seule, dis-tu ?

—J'ai peut-être pesé sur deux ou trois touches par mes gardes, mais je ne cherchais rien. Je pianotais aléatoirement sans même regarder et tout a ouvert d'un coup.

—Aléatoirement ? As-tu ne serait-ce que la moindre idée du sens de ce mot ! gronde-t-il.

Il oriente l'ordinateur vers lui et ferme tout en cliquant sur la croix en haut à droite. Je me lève d'un bond et m'en vais dans la direction de la porte.

—Où tu vas ? m'interroge-t-il, sa voix déraillant de colère.

—Je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre.

J'ouvre la porte et me dépêche de parcourir les mètres jusqu'à l'escalier. Je dévale les marches à cent à l'heure et me retrouve dans le hall. Seul.

Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi à pied. J'en ai pour environ une heure, ce serait trop juste pour manger et partir à l'aréna. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas aller m'entraîner l'estomac vide, je serais tout bonnement mauvais. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

—Harry ?

Je fais volte face et voit Narcissa sortir du salon.

—Tu t'en vas ?

—Euh…oui !

—Tu veux appeler pour que tes parents viennent te chercher ?

Dieu m'a entendu !

—Oui, je réponds précipitamment.

Elle me rapporte un main-libre et je me dépêche de composer mon numéro. Après trois sonneries, la messagerie embarque. Quelle poisse ! Où ils sont ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont partis tous les deux ? Je laisse un message qui leur demande de venir me chercher dès qu'ils pourront.

—Il n'était pas là ? m'interroge la blonde.

—Non. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à venir, par contre. Je vais attendre sur le perron.

—Tu peux rester à l'intérieur, ils sonneront.

—Non, on risque d'être pressé. Merci du thé et de l'hospitalité.

Phrase dite en sautillant sur un pied pour mettre ma chaussure. Je sonne très hypocrite.

Je claque la porte derrière moi et respire enfin un bon coup une fois dehors. Un vent délicieusement frais me balaie le visage et je descends deux marches pour m'asseoir à même le béton. Un gargouillis gronde en provenance de mon ventre et je me force à me détendre pour relâcher tout ce stress.

Il ne faudrait pas que Malefoy aille s'imaginer que je cherche des photos déshabillées sur Internet. Des photos de _gars_ déshabillés, sur _son_ Internet. Comment ça a pu arriver ? Pourquoi je suis tombé sur ce cul ? Pourquoi à ce moment-là ?

Et pourtant, quel cul ! Je souris un peu vicieusement – j'avoue – en me remémorant l'image. Dieu qu'elle était appétissante cette paire.

Je soupire de désespoir. Je suis vraiment un mec dégueulassement en manque. Je déteste profondément le célibat.

La porte claque derrière moi et j'envoie la tête en arrière m'attendant à voir Narcissa.

Malefoy vient prendre place à côté de moi et dépose une canette de boisson gazeuse entre mes jambes – il a _vraiment_ mis sa main entre mes cuisses, je le jurerai sous serment.

—On ne va pas en faire un drame, il dit doucement en tirant la languette de sa canette.

Je le dévisage et il prend une longue gorgée. Quand il a finit, il rote par en dedans et m'adresse un sourire en coin.

—On a tous nos petits secrets.

Je rougis en serrant ma canette dans mon poing.

—Reste qu'on a un travail à rendre le vingt-neuf septembre et une année de travaux en commun à passer. On fera comme si de rien n'était.

Je suis étonné qu'il réagisse si bien. Si ça se trouve, il n'a pas bien compris ce qu'il a vu. Il pensait peut-être que c'était une fille. Peut-être qu'il pense seulement que je cherchais des photos _hots_ sur Internet.

Tant mieux.

J'acquiesce et tire la languette de ma boisson. Le gaz remonte d'un coup et un jet m'éclabousse le chandail et le pantalon. Premier réflexe, j'essaie d'éloigner la bombe atomique que j'ai entre les mains, mais c'est trop tard. Je suis collant et trempé.

Malefoy a les yeux ronds et me fixe, incrédule. Puis un fou rire le prend et il me pointe du doigt pour que je sois bien certain que c'est de moi qu'il rit. Aucune illusion possible, il se fout de ma poire.

—Tu l'as secouée ! je m'insurge, furieux.

—Pas du tout, il siffle entre deux fous rire.

—Menteur ! Pourquoi elle m'aurait pétée au visage, sinon ?

—Tu l'as tenu beaucoup trop fort. J'avais un doute, mais je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'elle giclerait autant !

Oh non ! C'est vraiment ma faute. Il faisait pourtant un si parfait fautif. C'est normalement à Malefoy le blâme.

—Qu'est-ce que tu attends ici, de toute façon ? me demande l'habituel coupable. Tu ne voulais pas partir ?

—Si. J'ai appelé chez moi, mais mes parents n'étaient pas là.

—Tu veux que je te dépose ?

Je le dévisage. Pourquoi il est gentil, comme ça ?

—Non. Puis je ne veux pas déranger ta mère.

—Qui te parle de ma mère ? Je vais t'amener, moi. A moins que tu n'aies peur de monter avec moi ?

Il a un sourire défiant, mais je suis un peu dépassé par les évènements.

—Tu as un permis ? je demande d'une voix blanche.

—Oui.

Oui ? Comment… ? Quand… ? Pourquoi… ?

—Hein ?

—Tu ne savais pas que j'avais ma licence ? Tu viens de quelle planète ?

—Ta gueule ! Pourquoi tu as ton permis, toi ? Tu as quel âge ?

—Dix-sept.

Un sourire jubilatoire se dessine sur sa bouche rose et j'écume intérieurement à petit bouillon. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

—Je l'ai passé cet été, en Grèce. Comme mon père est ambassadeur, j'ai des droits un peu spéciaux, dont celui d'avoir un permis de conduire international et comme je suis grec, j'ai pu le passer à l'âge légal là-bas. Soit seize ans, tu l'auras compris.

—T'es pas grec.

—Si.

Non. Non ! Non, non, non. Malefoy n'est pas plus grec que moi et il n'a pas plus de permis de conduire que moi !

—Non.

—Potter, merde, je suis grec ! Je suis né en Grèce et j'y ai vécu les quatre premières années de ma vie. Mon certificat de naissance est grec.

Non ! Pourquoi il a tout ce qu'il veut, ce foutu Malefoy !

Mais je dois avouer qu'il a des traits grecs. Un nom grec aussi. Dragon en latin c'est _draco_, c'est assez proche de Drago. Puis ce genre de son ne fait pas très anglais au fond. Comme Narcissa. Puis il a un visage coupé au couteau, un nez droit, des pommettes saillantes, une peau laiteuse… Quel canon…

—Merde. Tu es grec ?

—Tu es incroyable, soupire Malefoy. Alors ? Je te dépose ?

—Au point où j'en suis…

O

O

Aujourd'hui, je me suis levé à midi. Hors de question que je sorte de mon lit avant ça, après la soirée que j'ai passée hier.

Fred et George sont venus nous chercher à l'aréna pour fêter notre sélection. On est allé au pub et les jumeaux nous ont payé une bière chacun – ce qui revient à deux bières en tous. Je me suis tenu tranquille de ce côté là, tout seul, pendant les vacances alors quand j'ai pris ma première gorgée, ça été comme un orgasme – enfin l'image que je me fais de _la chose_.

Ils m'ont ramené à environ onze heures et je suis monté me coucher discrètement. Mes parents n'étaient pas encore au lit, ils devaient regarder un film. Encore heureux qu'ils ne m'aient pas entendu rentrer et n'aient pas vu dans quel état j'étais. Sans m'être rendu à l'ivresse, j'étais très bien parti hier soir. Je n'attends plus que le rapport de Ron parce que certains instants m'échappent.

Sinon, j'ai rêvé à _lui_, pendant que je dormais. Sans visage, mais _il_ marchait devant moi en remuant de la croupe et en exhibant son tatou révélateur. Ce genre de cul se promène dans les parades de la fierté gay, le t-shirt tournoyant à bout de bras ou serrer autour d'une ceinture. Je trouve que nos fessiers feraient un très joli couple, l'un à côté de l'autre, à se dandiner dans la rue. D'ailleurs, c'est évident qu'_il_ a une démarche souple et le pas échancré.

Ce genre de pensée, c'est de la mutilation mentale. A force, je vais vraiment finir aliéné.

Je me tire du lit à grands coups de pied au cul et me force à aller me brosser les dents avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Ma mère est dans la cuisine avec mon père – j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus souvent à la maison, ces temps-ci. Ils bavassent tranquillement du beau temps qu'il fait dehors – on sort se promener ou on va faire un long trajet en voiture ? Hum ! Dur dilemme.

—Salut, je gargouille en me hissant sur l'îlot – oui, je m'assieds sur les tables et alors ?

—Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? me demande mon père ?

Je viens pour répondre, mais ma mère me coupe. Un coup de coude dans l'estomac de mon père qui sursaute.

—On ne t'a pas entendu hier soir. Quand es-tu rentré ?

—Pas tard. Vous ne dormiez pas encore.

Ma mère croise ses bras fins sur sa poitrine. Comment ai-je pu être si bête en me disant que cette vieille excuse marcherait encore ? Lors de mon second mensonge – à l'échelle de ma vie – il était déjà révolu.

—J'étais avec Ron et les jumeaux, j'avoue. On a fêté la sélection, on est allé manger au fast food.

—Et tu es revenu à quelle heure ?

Bon ! Là, il faut la jouer fine. Onze heures sans permission, c'est trop tard, mais en même temps, s'ils sont descendus regarder la télévision à moins cinq, j'aurais l'air malin d'essayer de les berner. Voyons, quelle heure ?

—On est parti de Hawksbury à neuf heures et demie.

Regard sincère. Il _faut_ qu'elle gobe ça.

—Pourquoi être allé si loin ?

—Oh ! Tu sais, une bande de gars.

—Non, je ne sais pas.

Moi non plus, parce qu'on n'était pas loin du tout.

—On voulait faire un bout de route. On s'est marré. Tu connais Fred et George.

Argument en béton.

—Oh, oui ! elle s'exclame en roulant des yeux. C'était bien ?

—Très.

Oh mince ! Déjà là, le sentiment de culpabilité ?

—Combien ça a coûté ?

—C'est les jumeaux qui ont payé.

Elle fait la grimace en tendant le bras vers son portefeuille. Non, mais lui faire avaler un mensonge, je veux bien, mais la voler, il y a des limites !

—Arrête, je marmonne. Ils travaillent, maintenant. Puis moi et Ron n'avons pris qu'une frite. Pas la grosse faim on avait bien manger et après le sport, on avait l'estomac un peu patraque.

Elle laisse tomber – Dieu merci !– et mon père essaie de profiter de son inattention pour la convaincre d'accepter une virée en auto. Dommage. Ma mère n'est pas du genre à se laisser dépasser et elle refuse net.

O

Mon père s'est laissé convaincre, ils iront marcher main dans la main en amoureux – même mes parents qui sont en couple ça me fait chier – et m'abandonne à mon pauvre sort. Je suis même trop paresseux pour me faire à dîner et je préfère me vautrer dans le sofa, regarder la télé en écoutant mon ventre glouglouter.

Je tombe sur un programme de jeu un peu stupide. La madame – c'est qu'elle est imposante, la grosse torche – doit essayer de répondre le plus rapidement aux question de «culture générale » – on s'entend que «la couleur des yeux de Brad Pitt » c'est loin d'être de la _culture_ – pour accumuler des points et choisir une enveloppe qu'elle pourra échanger contre un œuf en or qui contient soit une voiture, soit un récure-chiotte. Ce qui m'horripile le plus, c'est qu'elle en est à 3467 points…

Le téléphone sonne juste au moment où elle choisit de finalement prendre l'œuf – pauvre conne ! affirme toi et arrête de suivre le publique qui se fout de ta pauvre vie !

Je décroche et la voix de Ron vient me percer le tympan.

—Je suis MORT ! il beugle.

—Umh hum, j'acquiesce.

—Dis-le-moi si je te dérange, il rétorque, irrité.

—Attends une seconde.

Je retiens mon souffle. Elle a acheté trois enveloppes rouges et une verte avec ses points. Elle a tout jeté pour prendre l'œuf de la case 13 en disant vouloir contrer la malchance et l'animateur fait une tête de six pieds de long. Le pauvre essaie de la convaincre de reprendre ses enveloppes depuis cinq minutes, mais elle insiste. Elle a le sourire pendu d'une oreille à l'autre et ses courts boudins brun-gris sautillent sur ses épaules au rythme de ses bonds. Ce quelle peut être laide !

Ils ouvrent l'œuf, l'assistance retient son souffle et la Pauvre Conne gagne une brosse à dent électrique.

Non contente d'avoir perdu, elle se met à jurer comme un charretier et cette fois ça me dépasse, j'éclate de rire.

—Quoi ? me demande Ron à l'autre bout du fil. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quoi ?

—Rien, je marmonne en essuyant une larme et en éteignant la télé. Comment va ?

—Bof ! Je suis vanné, mes parents sont en pétards contre Fred et George – ce qui fait que je suis cloué chez moi – et je n'ai pas touché à mes devoirs du week-end. Toi ?

—Je suis vanné, mes parents pensent qu'on s'est tapé un snack au fast hier soir avec les jumeaux et j'ai juste envie de retourner me coucher en attendant demain. C'est déprimant le dimanche. Tu ne peux vraiment pas venir ici ?

—Non. J'étais supposé voir Hermione, mais sans voiture, je ne peux pas m'y rendre. J'ai demandé à Percy, mais il sort sa _femme_.

—Barbara Dauclair ?

—Pénélope. C'est qui Barbara ?

—Sais pas. Je devrais lire un truc.

—Sûr ! Moi a part les magazines de Ginny dans les toilettes, j'ai rien vu passer de bon c'est temps-ci.

Je lâche un «Yeurk ! » excessif. Notre relation manque sincèrement de mystère. Je devrais lui dire qu'on n'est pas _aussi_ proche qu'il le pense.

Je fouille dans les papiers de ma mère – elle a toujours un ou deux pavés qui traîne entre ses factures – et tombe sur ses nouveaux chéris du mois. Le premier est une biographie de Lady D., pas trop mon genre de roman. Le second, _A Disaffection_ par James Kelman, c'est sorti pour la première fois en 1989 et ils ont fait une reparution. Le type est écossais, seul et unique raison pour laquelle ma mère a acheté cette fiction. Enfin ! Ça a quand même gagné des prix, ça doit être bon…un peu. Le dernier, c'est _Oliver Twist_ de Dickens. Je rêve en plein jour, là ! Le même que Malefoy. Étrange.

—Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? me demande Ron.

—Oliver Twist.

—Ah oui ! C'est bon, ça. On l'a eu à lire en deuxième. C'est populaire, tu ne connais pas ?

—J'ai vu le film.

Long silence. J'ai dit une connerie ?

—Même moi je trouve le livre meilleur, 'Ry. Ne dit _jamais_ à Hermione que tu n'as que vu le film. Elle risquerait de vouloir rompre avec moi par effet de répercussion.

Je rigole et prends le bouquin. Le résumé est pas mal. Feuillette. Oui, vraiment. Ça me semble bien.

—J'ai trouvé une activité, je fais sur une mélodie de victoire.

—Tu pourrais rester avec moi au téléphone toute la journée à la place, non ?

—J'ai déjà mal à l'oreille.

Ron se fout de ma gueule. C'est comme une crampe, mais en plus désagréable. Je ne suis pas chochotte, mais je suis le seul de ma bande à qui ça fait ça.

—Je te laisse à ton bouquin. Il y a une fille là dedans si je me souviens bien.

—Et ?

—Rien. Il y a une scène hétéro torride.

Il me fait le coup à chaque livre. Comme si du cul entre un gars et une fille me faisait friser le poil des jambes…bon oui, c'est un peu le cas, mais c'est tout au plus un chapitre à passer.

—Bye, Ronny boy !

—Salut, padawan de la pornographie hétérosexuelle !

—Va te faire foutre, Ron.

Je coupe la ligne sur son rire gras de gros fouteur de merde. Le jour ou je me fais un copain – ou un _fuckfriend_ parce qu'il semble probable que je ne me trouve jamais de mec – je film nos ébats et je l'oblige à tout regarder du début à la fin. Bon ! Bien sûr, la solution facile serait d'aller louer un porno gay, mais je veux que les images lui reviennent en tête chaque fois qu'il verra mon visage épanouit. C'est cruel, oui je sais.

J'aimerais bien que ce soit avec Hit The Bonus…

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

STH


	6. À fleur de peau

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 6 :** À fleur de peau

* * *

Ron est assis sur un banc en dehors de l'aréna. Il a encore les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau à cause de sa douche, mais comme ils sont courts, ça ne doit pas le déranger. Contrairement à moi…

Je le rejoins et jette mon sac de sport à côté du sien.

—Tu te morfonds ? je l'aborde en souriant.

—Un peu. C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione la semaine prochaine et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir pour un cadeau. Je n'ai même pas d'idée, il soupire.

Pas plus que de budget, nous le savons tous les deux, mais il est trop fier et orgueilleux pour le dire.

—Tu veux qu'on fasse un cadeau en commun, encore ?

—Non. Comme on est officiellement ensemble et vu le temps, il serait temps que je m'y mette un peu.

Je hausse les épaules. Franchement, je suis loin de penser que ça pourrait déranger Hermione, pas même juste un peu, qu'on cotise. Ron n'aura qu'à lui donner son corps pour une folle nuit de débauche ensuite et elle sera totalement conquise.

En même temps, en troisième il lui a offert une carte d'abonnement – GRATUITE – à la bibliothèque. Ce qui est, encore maintenant qu'on en parle, la plus mauvaise idée de cadeau au monde. Je m'inquiéterais aussi à sa place. Il devrait se mettre avec moi et ne pas le dire à Hermione…Dommage pour lui qu'il soit un si bon gars.

—Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir toi ? me questionne Ronny Boy.

—Ne compte pas là-dessus ! Une affaire pour que tu me voles mon idée !

—Mais non ! Je ne ferais jamais ça.

Il a l'air complètement choqué que j'ai pu penser ça. J'éclate de rire en lui mettant un coup de coude dans le flanc. Ce qu'il peut être con !

—En vrai, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je vais l'inviter à un rendez-vous romantique afin qu'elle ait au moins une soirée inoubliable dans sa vie qu'elle pourra raconter à ses enfants.

Ron roule des yeux.

—Mais bien sûr, il raille. Enfants qui vont reprendre l'idée et en faire un Walt Disney cucul la praline, je suppose.

—Exactement. En fait, je lui offre l'assurance que ses petits enfants iront à l'Université – avec tout l'argent qu'ils vont se faire – je pense que là, tu as de la compétition, bibliothèque boy.

Il me foudroie du regard et, sans que je ne la voie venir, m'envoie la claque la plus retentissante que j'ai reçu à vie, droit dans la tempe. Je gueule un bon coup – parce que franchement ça a fait MAL – et me prend la tête dans les mains pour être certain qu'elle ne parte pas à rouler sur plusieurs kilomètres.

Je dévisage gravement Ron qui a une main devant la bouche, l'autre sur la cuisse et les deux yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

—Brute ! je m'exclame en bondissant sur lui.

Il fait des acrobaties faciales pour ne pas exploser de rire et je mets mon mal de tête en _stand by_ pour essayer de lui pulvériser le crâne. Je lui mets des tapes sur les joues et sur le nez qu'il me chasse d'une main comme si j'étais une espèce de mouche ou n'importe quel nuisible. Il m'emmerde, il lâche des coups facilement, mais moi j'ai du mal à botter le cul de mes amis.

Quand Dean et Seamus nous rejoignent, Ron est assis, hilare, sur le banc et je suis debout, à cheval sur une de ses épaules à essayer de passer mon autre jambe de l'autre côté de son cou pour lui faire la prise du Cobra Constrictor – variante du Boa Constrictor en plus violente.

—Vous en avez pas marre, tous, d'être attardés mentaux ? nous demande Dean en soupirant

—Fais pas ton rabat-joie, Dean ! Tu n'es pas plus mature juste parce que tu es le seul à avoir des seins.

Seam' part à toutes jambes avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase, ce qui lui donne un peu d'avance sur Dean qui ne va sûrement pas laisser passer ça.

Je rigole en les pointant du doigt quand tout à coup, Ron décide – comme ça, sans concerter personne, surtout pas moi – de se lever. Conséquence, j'ai une jambe qui reste au sol et l'autre qui reste prise sur son épaule. Je pousse un cri de la mort qui tue et me roule en petite boule, les deux mains ramener sur mon membre du milieu brutalisé – ou écartelé, c'est au choix.

Je pense que je suis émasculé – on s'en fout que je devienne stérile, je n'aurais jamais d'enfant.

En une seconde, mes trois copains se retrouvent autour de moi et Ron a l'audace de se marrer.

—Ça va ? il m'interroge entre deux gloussements.

Je gronde et lui envoie un coup de pied dans la cuisse, juste assez près de la fourche pour qu'il puisse sentir la douleur rien qu'en l'imaginant. Et là, mon vieux, tu es encore loin du vrai.

Dean et Seamus me tendent chacun une main pour me relever tandis que Ronny Boy sautille en arrière plan et en se tenant la graine.

—J'espère que tu ne tenais pas vraiment à l'idée de te reproduire, Harry, me fait Dean en rigolant.

—Non, je souris. Le plus triste, c'est que je ne pourrais pas vendre mon sperme à toutes ces femmes éplorées.

On ricane tous les deux.

—Je pense que tu vas devoir attendre un moment avant de pouvoir sortir du jus en te secouant le haricot, me prévient Seamus.

J'arrête de rire et le regarde, tétanisé. C'est vrai ?

—Ferme ta gueule, grand mythomane d'Irlandais ! s'écrie Dean en levant son poing. Je vais t'en filer moi, des difficultés érectiles !

Ouf ! J'ai eu peur.

—Oh ! Arrête Dean, rigole Seamus en lui tenant les mains écartées pour qu'il ne le frappe pas. On sait que tu n'as pas de problèmes avec ta grosse queue de noiraud.

Je toussote pudiquement. Seamus est vraiment le type le plus vulgaire que je connaisse, un méchant malade à mon avis. J'espère qu'il n'aborde pas les filles comme ça.

—Je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé quand je t'avais vu me regarder dans les douches, rétorque sournoisement ledit noiraud.

Seamus vire rouge pivoine et tourne la tête vers moi, en arrêtant complètement de batailler. Il lâche Dean qui, ne s'y attendant pas, fait tomber son sac de sport.

—Q'est-ce qu'il y a ? il demande en nous regardant tour à tour.

—Rien, rien, fait rapidement Seamus. J'ai vu l'heure sur ta montre, il est temps qu'on y aille.

Dean jette un œil au cadran et acquiesce. On ramasse toutes nos affaires – je ramasse Ron aussi qui claudique pour essayer de me faire sentir coupable – et on se dirige vers l'arrêt d'autobus. Je pourrais rentrer à pied, mais je suis un peu crevé après un entraînement et ma toute nouvelle vasectomie.

Seamus et Dean se séparent de Ron et moi – toujours en train de se chamailler – au niveau de notre arrêt et nous deux, pauvres démembrés, on s'installe sur le banc pour attendre le bus de la ville.

—Pourquoi ils ne viennent pas nous chercher, tes frères ? je demande

—Percy a instauré une sorte de tournus pour l'accessibilité à l'auto parce qu'il trouvait que Fred et George l'avaient trop souvent. Il a réussi à ramasser les lundis.

—Saletés de lundis, je grogne.

Ron me l'accorde et hoche paresseusement de la tête.

—Hermione va avoir dix-sept ans, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir une copine d'âge mûr ?

—C'est génial, il me murmure en faisant un sourire purement joyeux. C'est ma Sugar Mummy.

On glousse et il tombe dans la lune. Une lune avec, sûrement, pleins de petites extraterrestres qui ressemblent à Hermione.

C'est nul d'être jaloux de son meilleur ami – surtout quand son meilleur ami est un type comme Ron –, mais je trouve injuste qu'il ait déjà trouvé Hermione. Ron aurait pu avoir toutes les filles qu'il aurait voulues, parce qu'il est sportif, un peu con, mais super sympathique et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi la fille qui lui plait. Et dans la vague de nanas à sa disposition, il s'est toujours cantonné à Hermione. Même avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il faisait tout ce qu'il y a d'humainement possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse – même une carte de bibliothèque minable pour son anniversaire.

J'exige mon "Hermione" ! Où est cet enfoiré qui ne pointe pas le bout de son nez, hein ? Je veux mon Sugar Daddy.

L'autobus s'arrête devant nous et on y monte. C'est un vieux chauffeur que je ne connais pas et il nous fait le sourire du gars qui aime son boulot. Ça fait changement. Ron s'installe côté fenêtre vu que je descends avant lui, et s'accote de façon à être face à moi.

—Et toi ? il me questionne, l'air de rien.

Aussi bien que le « l'air de rien » de Ron n'est pas crédible pour un sou.

—Non, Hermione essaie de te cacher notre relation alors elle ne se montre pas si généreuse avec moi.

Il me tire un coup de genou dans la cuisse et me fait les gros yeux. Non, vraiment, parler de ma vie amoureuse – inexistante, oui – avec Ron, c'est bizarre.

—Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, je fais quand même du bout des lèvres.

—Hermione m'a raconté un truc sur Malefoy…

Il accompagne sa phrase avec un regard : «Je sais tous alors on peut en parler » et je ne comprends absolument pas.

—Quoi ?

—Tu ferais ami-ami avec lui, selon les dernières nouvelles, il s'explique en grimaçant.

Je reste incrédule.

—Elle s'est trompée ? il demande, étonné.

—Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec Malefoy ?

—J'en sais rien, elle dit que vous aviez l'air de sympathiser en physique et que vous étiez arrivés ensemble en math, le jour où tu n'es pas venu nous voir. Puis comme tu t'es rapproché d'Indy qui est un de ses amis…

Malefoy avait l'air de sympathiser avec moi ! C'est vrai ?

—Tu la connais, continue Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'aime pas trop Malefoy, mais encore moins vos querelles et elle s'extasiait devant votre maturité et blablabla…

—Elle en met vraiment trop. On n'a pas essayé de se mutiler l'un l'autre depuis le début de l'année, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est ami. Quoiqu'il ait été plutôt sympa de me faire le voyage jusqu'à la patinoire.

—Quoi ? Quand ça ?

—Samedi, c'est lui qui m'a déposé, j'étais un peu limite dans le temps à cause du projet de physique, je t'en ai parlé, non ?

—Vaguement. Tu m'as dit que tu étais chez lui, mais pas qu'il t'avait amené. Il conduit pour vrai, alors ?

—Tu le savais ? je demande, médusé.

—Ouais, répond Ron, amèrement. Ses petits amis de Cardwell n'arrêtent pas d'en parler depuis la rentrer.

Mince ! J'étais vraiment le seul Martien à ne pas être au courant.

On approche de mon arrêt et je commence à me lever. Ron regarde par la fenêtre et m'agrippe la hanche fermement.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je fais, pas content.

—Il y a Dubois, chez toi !

Je plonge sur lui et saisis ses cheveux roux pour voir. En effet, je vois la Sunfire d'Olivier dans mon allée de garage et Olivier lui-même assis sur mes marches en béton.

My Gosh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?

—Ron ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Il a toujours le regard braqué sur l'intrus qui fume devant ma porte d'entrée.

—Ron ! je l'appelle en échappant des coups de poings sur lui. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

—Hein ! il fait en revenant parmi nous. Oh ! Viens chez moi.

—Non ! C'est bizarre, puis mes parents vont rentrer, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger.

Il dévisage Olivier comme l'autobus le dépasse et dans moins de quinze mètres, il va s'arrêter et je vais descendre. L'estomac noué et les nerfs en pelote.

—Je viens avec toi, alors, me fait Ron en empoignant les sangles de son sac.

—Non, j'ordonne en le repoussant dans le banc. Tu vas tout gâcher, tu le détestes.

—Gâcher quoi ? il me demande avec humeur. N'entreprends rien du tout avec ce gars-là, Harry ! C'est même un ami de merde alors t'imagine… ?

Je tique et regarde autour, Personne n'écoute, encore heureux parce que Ron n'est pas du genre discret, emporté de colère.

—Arrête, ça ne te regarde même pas, je siffle entre mes dents. De toute façon, il va rester une demi-heure maximum, mes parents vont arriver et le virer. Puis il n'est pas de ce côté là, je te rappelle, je lui glisse à l'oreille doucement.

—Ouais… Il a intérêt de filer doux, parce que même deux fois ma taille je le fracasse.

—Il n'est même pas plus grand que toi, je grince.

—Raison de plus pour filer doux !

Je soupire en me levant. L'autobus s'arrête et je descends, mon sac sur le dos.

Chez moi, Olivier se lève et met sa main en visière pour regarder dans ma direction. Je vois un sourire tirer ses lèvres et le nœud de mon ventre apparaît, suivit par mes nerfs en pelote et j'ai même droit aux petits battements fou-fou de mon cœur.

Il n'y a pas idée être si beau.

Le bus tourne le coin et je sais qu'à partir de maintenant, Ron ne peut plus me voir. Je suis totalement seul en compagnie d'Olivier Dubois… Je rêve ! Quoique vu mon niveau d'aise, je peux tout aussi bien être en plein cauchemar.

—Salut ! me fait Olivier, gaiement – si seulement !

—Hé !

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je continuais d'avancer vers la maison pendant que je pensais.

—Tu ne reviens que maintenant ? il s'étonne en sortant un portable de sa poche de manteau – en cuire, merde !

—J'étais à l'entraînement, je réponds en rehaussant mon sac sur mon épaule.

—Avec Adams ?

Je hoche la tête et il éclate de rire.

—C'est justement lui qui m'a donné l'idée de te rappeler.

Je cligne des yeux. Parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait sinon ? Me foutre dans une merde pas possible avec Malefoy, ce n'est pas une raison de me rappeler ?

Il ramène tous ses cheveux bruns en arrière en me faisant un sourire à faire fondre mon cœur – saletés d'hormones d'ados dégénérés – et je lui pardonne tout.

—On s'est croisé la semaine passée et il me parlait de mon « poulain. »

—Qui ?

—Toi. Tu es mon favori de la ligue, depuis l'année passée, tu es excellent. J'ai pris de tes nouvelles.

—Ah ?

Il fait un « oui » de la tête et je rougis un peu. Il faut que je me contrôle.

—Pourquoi tu ne prends pas de mes nouvelles directement ? je reprends avec mordant.

Parce que je n'aurais rien contre le fait d'avoir de ses coups de fils de temps en temps.

Il éclate de rire et se penche vers moi.

—C'est noté. Je le ferais la prochaine fois.

J'ai senti son souffle sur mon visage et si ce ne sont pas des avances _ça_, dites-moi ce que c'est. Il se redresse avec mon sac dans la main qu'il envoie sur son épaule. Il fait volte face et s'avance vers l'entrée.

—Tu viens ? il me demande, moqueur.

Je m'empresse de le rejoindre.

Je suis trop _loser_, il m'a invité à entrer chez moi, c'est la honte ! Je sors ma clé et l'entre dans la serrure pendant qu'il me bouffe des yeux le derrière de la tête.

Finalement, c'est Ron qui avait raison, j'aurais dû aller chez lui.

On entre tous les deux, lui à ma suite, j'enlève mes souliers et jette mes clés sur une table basse. Je fais glisser mon sac d'école par terre, au pied de l'escalier, et laisse de la place à Olivier. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je suis supposé faire à partir de là. La jouer relaxe genre homo qui reçoit un mec chez lui – mec au corps de rêve, c'est important – ou alors genre hétéro qui reçoit son pote et avec lequel il ne se passera jamais rien de sexuel – bien que le pote ait un corps de rêve, c'est important.

Ou alors je lui laisse les rênes et on verra bien ce qu'il va faire… Ce qui fait de moi le gars qui subit et je n'aime pas ça du tout cette idée. Hé merde !

—Ta chambre ?

—Quoi ?

—Tu vas mettre ton équipement dans ta chambre, non ?

Non, moi, pas du tout. Plutôt dans l'entrée en général.

—Oui, c'est en haut.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais l'amener dans ma chambre ? J'ai rangé ma chambre, au fait ? Non, vraiment, là, c'est la pire idée de l'histoire de l'humanité – choisir Hitler comme chancelier, c'est encore mûrement réfléchis à côté de ça. Dommage que je ne fasse pas d'asthme, je pourrais essayer d'hyper-ventiler.

Inspire, inspire, inspire, inspire, expire, inspire, inspire, inspire, inspire, expire, inspire, inspire, inspire, inspire…

Non ! Ça ne marche pas !

On finit par arriver en haut des marches et je poireaute un peu avant d'aller vers ma chambre. C'est de mieux en mieux, on dirait que je n'habite ici que depuis douze minutes. Je suis un gros nul. J'ouvre la porte en grand et fait signe à Olivier d'entrer le premier – s'il se déshabille et se couche dans mon lit, ce sera un bon indice de la suite des évènements.

Il fait deux pas, inspecte tout autour de lui ce qu'il y a à inspecter et fait glisser mon sac par terre. Il hoche doucement la tête avec appréciation – je suppose – et revient vers moi avec un sourire aux dents blanches – tombeur, évidemment, vous voyez le genre.

—Je peux aller aux toilettes ? il me demande, l'air de rien.

Non ! Ne me demande pas une chose pareille ! Tu casses le mythe !

—Au fond du couloir, tout droit.

Il me remercie et sort de ma chambre.

Oh non ! Retour à la case départ ! Je me désape et m'allonge, flambant, sur l'édredon ? Mouais. Outre le côté pas très hygiénique de la chose – je ne baiserais jamais avec des réflexions comme celle-là – je ne suis pas sûr que c'est ce à quoi _Il_ s'attend. Aussi bien me tirer une balle, je suis si désespéré que je ne pense qu'à me foutre à poil depuis tout à l'heure.

D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'en fait il a remarqué et qu'il m'a laissé tout seul pour que je me calme. Je suis maudit si c'est ce qu'il a fait. Je suis transparent, non content d'être un obsédé sexuel !

Ou bien il se déshabille là-bas… NON ! Il faut que j'arrête de me monter la tête. Si sa se trouve, il pisse, tout simplement. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il m'attend sur le perron depuis des heures. Oui, voilà, il change l'eau du poisson, ça ne va pas plus loin. Ou alors le numéro deux…

Pourquoi je pense à ça, moi ? Je vais m'asseoir et penser tranquillement à autre chose. Quelle heure ? Huit heures et vingt. Bon ! Je pense que mes parents vont travailler tard ce soir. C'est nul ! Déjà que je suis allé à l'entraînement à pied et le ventre vide – oui, j'aurais pu me faire à manger tout seul, je suis un homme, mais ça s'appelle la paresse, O.K…

J'entends la chasse d'eau. L'évier ensuite. Nom de Dieu c'est un type propret…sans vouloir dire que je ne me lave pas aussi les mains après avoir fait ma petite affaire…

Olivier revient dans ma chambre après quelques secondes. Il a son manteau de cuire sur l'avant-bras gauche et les deux mèches d'en avant mouillées – le narcissique, il s'est recoiffé ! Il a un sweat-shirt gris à poche ventral et capuchon qui ne va pas trop avec son jeans. S'il ne sait pas agencer, c'est qu'il n'est pas gay et donc que j'ai bien fait de ne pas me mettre tout nu, non ?

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui a pris possession de ma conscience pour que je n'arrête pas de penser à ça ?

Il s'approche de moi d'un pas nonchalant et s'affale sur mon lit.

Ah oui ! C'est lui, le violeur de conscience !

—On est tout seul ? il m'interroge en tendant l'oreille.

—Oui. Mes parents doivent faire des heures supp.

—C'est bien, tu as la maison pour toi. Avec moi, bien sûr.

Il sourit et me coule un regard. Mais alors LE regard. Gourmand, dégoulinant de perversité, concupiscent, sensuel, SEXUEL, cochon…tout ce que vous voulez !

En bref, je panique totalement.

—Tu as mangé ? je questionne en me levant d'un bond.

—Non, il lâche.

—Tu veux quelque chose ?

Je finis ma phrase dans le milieu des escaliers, en route vers la cuisine. Qu'il fouille dans mes tiroirs et qu'il me prenne tout ce que le cœur lui en dira, je m'en moque, mais MERDE ! sortez-moi de là !

J'ouvre le frigo et entends du mouvement en haut. Il me rejoint, désappointé, étonné, et s'appuie sur un mur pour me dévisager.

—Je crève de faim, je m'exclame en prenant un yogourt bio.

Oh oui ! C'est foutrement crédible, ça ! Je donne l'impression de vouloir bouffer un bœuf et je lui montre une pourriture de bouffe bio. S'il arrive à lire à travers ce mensonge, c'est qu'il est de la trempe des espions de la C.I.A…

—Je vois. Tu vas vraiment manger ça ?

Oh mon Dieu ! Sherlock est parmi nous !

—C'est bon pour la santé, je gargouille.

Pitié, que je n'ai pas à en manger pour prouver mon point.

—J'étais certain que tu étais ce genre de gars, il ricane.

Je le dévisage. Quel genre de gars ?

—Tu peux manquer à ton régime santé, aujourd'hui ? Je t'invite, on va se faire un poisson-frite à Londres.

—Tu veux aller à Londres, là ?

C'est qu'il y a circulation, c'est l'heure de pointe.

—Il y aura du trafic sur les routes de retour, mais pour l'aller, ça devrait être beau.

J'hésite. En même temps, sortir ça m'empêcherait de me faire des illusions, il ne me viendrait pas l'idée de le pousser dans une ruelle sombre pour le violer à la vue et au su de tous. Puis c'est innocent, un poisson-frite, à la limite, un burger ou un resto gastronomique, j'aurais pu douter, mais un poisson-frite.

—D'accord, je finis par dire.

—Génial. Range-moi ce machin, il ordonne en pointant le yogourt que j'ai toujours en main.

Je griffonne une note à mes parents, au cas où ils rentreraient avant nous. Dix heures, ça devrait être bon.

Olivier déverrouille les portières et je prends place sur le siège du mort – vive les légendes urbaines !

O

Je reviens à dix heures et vingt-cinq. En passant la porte, je suis certain de me faire incendier, mais bizarrement, c'est encore tranquille. Je vais jusqu'à la cuisine et mon mot est toujours là, exactement où je l'ai laissé.

Ils ne sont pas encore revenus. Tant mieux !

Avec Olivier, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. On a fait un tour ensemble dans le centre-ville. Il m'a arrêté devant le «meilleur » fish-and-chips du Royaume-Uni et m'a payé un _snack_. On a mangé debout en parlant et en rigolant. Devant tout plein de monde, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise. En privé, j'essaie d'anticiper tous ces gestes et d'interpréter la moindre parole, comme s'il fallait toujours lire entre les lignes. Je me rends compte qu'Olivier ne risque pas d'être homo. J'ai dû enjoliver le son de sa voix pour avoir l'impression qu'il me faisait des avances, parce qu'il n'a pas arrêté de répondre aux œillades des greluches en jupe et talons hauts. J'ai joué le jeu aussi pour qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idées – qui seraient véridiques – et on devait avoir l'air de deux copains qui se font des tas de nanas.

Il m'a posé une ou deux questions là-dessus – les amours – et je me suis contenté de dire que depuis Cho Chang – qu'il connaît «intimement », m'a-t-il confié – il n'y avait eu personne. Il a laissé tombé après et on est revenu sur le hockey.

A dix heures et dix, il m'a dit qu'il devait me raccompagner parce qu'il avait une soirée d'étude avec son coloc' à et demi – je pense que c'est le langage collégial qui veut dire : beuverie.

J'ai deux messages sur le répondeur. Je les fais jouer. Le recorder m'annonce la date, l'heure – le lieu, l'origine, le mobile et l'arme du crime – puis la voix de mon père embarque :

—Salut Harry ! Je vais boucler tard, ce soir, ta mère m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle ne rentrera pas alors ne nous attend pas pour souper – je ne crois pas que tu l'aies fait, de toute façon, il est neuf heures et demi. Ne laisse pas tout traîner derrière toi et n'en profite pas pour faire une open house.

Sal humour paternel. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais tirer parti de leurs absences et m'organiser une vrai open house.

—Harry ! HARRY ! Réponds, sal couillon !

Dois-je vraiment préciser que c'est Ron ?

—Où tu es ? Lâchez-vous, maintenant ! Viens décrocher !

Il y a un silence, il attendait que j'arrive. Ce qu'il est con.

—D'accord. Ne fais pas de bêtises… Si tu en fais quand même, protèges-toi, d'accord ? Puis non, ne fais rien, c'est clair ! Et si tu es en train de faire quelque chose, arrête ! Surtout…oui…enfin ! Et on s'en reparle demain.

Je vais pour rire, mais il y en a encore.

—Et n'oublie pas d'effacer ce message…Tes parents.

Je m'esclaffe en appuyant sur _Erase_ et justifie à chaque fois qu'il me le demande.

Je m'étire en baillant. Il est temps que j'aille me coucher. Je me demande si Olivier est en train de boire en con.

Je me change dans la salle de bain —j'en profite pour pisser et me brosser les dents – et je me dis qu'Olivier s'est tenu là aussi. C'est presque insensé quand on y repense à froid. Je _suis_ l'ami d'Olivier Dubois. Complètement dingue !

Le soleil a décliné et en entrant dans ma chambre, il fait tout de suite noir et froid. Je ferme la fenêtre et ouvre ma lampe de chevet et aperçois alors une tache sombre sur mon lit.

_Il_ a oublié sa veste ici. Je me précipite dessus comme un moustique sur une albinos à la peau transparente et aux veines palpitantes. Je fouille dans les poches – c'est mal, mais c'est plus fort que moi –, elles sont vides. Dans un geste plein de connerie, j'enterre mon nez dans le tissu rouge de la doublure, au niveau du cou, et prends une longue inspiration. Il sent le déodorant pour homme ; quelque chose comme Adidas ou une marque de sport du genre. Sans que je ne le contrôle, je me mets à rire. Il n'est même pas le genre de mec qui utilise un parfum ou un gel de douche. Il doit avoir tout au plus un déo et un shampooing – à moins qu'il ne soit le genre qui emprunte celui du voisin.

Je vais l'accrocher à ma chaise de bureau et retourne me coucher. Je me suis vraiment baigné d'illusion avec ce gars-là ! Il est aussi gay que le pape.

Je fixe le blouson jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

O

O

Bordel. Je suis crevé. En me réveillant ce matin, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir dormi deux heures et j'avais une érection en béton. Je veux bien faire des rêves torrides, mais merde sans que ça m'empêche de dormir du sommeil du juste, s'il vous plait. Puis y'a-t-il plus mauvais début de journée que ceux qu'on commence en se branlant sous la douche avec des crampes partout, essayant de ne pas être en retard. Je pourrais avoir dormi plus de la moitié de ma nuit bandé que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, tellement j'étais inconfortable. Au moins ça n'a pas été trop long à venir, _Hit The Bonus_ est déclaré mon grand sauveur.

Il faut absolument que je trouve cette photo sur Internet. Qui sait, je verrai peut-être le visage du mec s'il pose plusieurs fois.

Bref, Dean et Seamus n'ont pas été bien plus reposant dans l'autobus, mais je redoute davantage Ron qui va sans doute me faire une crise à cause d'Olivier. Avoir des amis, c'est surfait, ce n'est pas aussi _cool_ qu'il n'y paraît. D'ailleurs plus l'amitié est forte, plus ledit ami se sent investi d'une pseudo mission bidon qui consiste, au fond, à redéfinir le concept de «vie privée. »

La preuve, dès que Ron entre dans le gymnase, il s'assied à côté de moi bien que sa véritable place soit devant Blaise Zabini, et entre sans délicatesse dans le vif du sujet :

—Je t'ai appelé, hier soir, tu n'as pas répondu. Que s'est-il passé avec Dubois ? Parce que je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

—On est allé à Londres et on a mangé un poisson-frite, je réponds avec la plus grande innocence.

Ron s'en va pour argumenter, mais ma réplique le bouche un peu. Il fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais il est évident qu'il ne laisse pas tomber.

—Quoi ? il demande, interdit.

—Ouais. Il est venu chez moi, on a parlé un peu, mes parents n'arrivaient pas alors je lui ai proposé de rester pour manger et il m'a proposé de sortir. On a mangé un poisson-frite en marchant dans Londres.

—Vous êtes allé à Londres ?

Je réponds à sa face rouge et incrédule par un hochement de tête, le visage gentiment moqueur.

—Donc vous êtes sorti ensemble ! il explose, comme s'il venait de trouver la réponse à l'énigme.

Je soupire en roulant des yeux.

—Oui, mais pas en «couple », en « duo », pareil à si j'étais sorti avec toi ou Seam ou Dean.

—Il va falloir que j'en reparle avec Hermione. Je suis sûr qu'elle va pouvoir nous décortiquer ça. Par exemple, le poisson c'est aphrodisiaque et il t'a fait manger du poisson. Il a une idée tordue derrière la tête, ce gars là.

Je plisse des yeux.

—Comment ça : «tordue » ?

—Il a envie de coucher avec toi.

On se met à chuchoter, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais j'ai plutôt envie de lui gueuler dessus. Pourquoi : «tordue », merde !

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de tordu dans le fait de vouloir coucher avec moi ? je siffle, les lèvres pincées. Ce n'est pas la seule personne à avoir ce genre de pensées envers une autre personne. D'ailleurs, tu ne dois pas être en reste toi non plus avec Hermione et ce depuis avant que tu sortes avec, non ?

Ron devient rouge, de gêne et de colère, je le sens. Tous les autres se lèvent et ont séparent le groupe en deux pour le _step_. J'en profite pour continuer sur ma lancée.

—Et pour ton information personnelle, je ne me barrerais pas en courant, s'il venait à me proposer une…baise ou n'importe quoi.

Ron ouvre de grands yeux, horrifié, et sa mâchoire se décroche. Il me prend pour quoi, merde ? Un asexué ? Je donne une impression de frigidité, peut-être ? Parce qu'il faudrait me le dire, je devrais me faire plus sexy, sans doute.

Je vais me placer entre Norton O'Neil et Jonathan Pullman pour l'exercice tandis que Ron me fixe avec méchanceté, assis par terre avec Dean. Ce début d'année est totalement merdique, je n'arrête pas de me disputer avec tout le monde. Puis le grand couillon va certainement aller le répéter à Hermione !

La musique explose dans l'amplificateur du gymnase et tous les gars du premier groupe —dont je fais parti —montent sur le banc. Pied gauche sur le banc, pied droit, on descend le gauche, puis le droit. Et on recommence. C'est vraiment nul…on dirait de la danse en ligne. Avec le mongol à Norton qui tape dans ses mains pour suivre le rythme à côté de moi, il me manque juste la corde pour me pendre. Ou alors le pendre lui, ce serait plus stratégique.

On a cinq minutes trente-deux d'exercice —merci qui ? merci le connard qui a enregistré cette bande —et le groupe deux nous remplace. Ron va prendre ma place et je m'affale sur le sol en…caoutchouc ? Seamus vient me rejoindre.

—Tu t'es encore fâché avec Ron ?

J'ai envie de l'envoyer chier, mais je me contente d'un regard qui sonne «Mêles-toi de tes affaires. » Il lève les deux mains comme si je lui pointais une arme dessus et se mets à rigoler. Il est vraiment suicidaire ce gars-là.

—Sincèrement, Harry, il reprend doucement, tes crises S.P.M., on en a tous marre. Tu vas être menstrué encore longtemps ?

Je le dévisage longuement, il a l'air sérieux, mais son discours en est à l'extrême opposé. Il finit par pouffer de rire, puis s'écroule en me pointant le visage du doigt. Évidemment, je me vexe —il me cherche au très mauvais moment —et je me lève sans ajouter un mot pour m'asseoir un peu plus loin.

C'est vrai au fond. J'ai vraiment le Syndrome —en tout cas à me fier à Parvati, Padma, Lavande et Hermione. Putain ! Je commence à devenir _si_ homo ? Déjà que j'ai fait une scène pour Seamus la semaine dernière, maintenant je me fâche avec Ron et ça déborde sur tout le reste de mon entourage ? Là, sérieusement, non ! Je refuse ! Je ne vais pas me transformer en fille.

Je vais pour retourner avec Seamus, mais un coup d'œil à sa face de rat hilare et je me campe à ma place. Finalement, autant virer fillette.

Cinq minutes trente-deux plus tard, mon groupe retourne derrière le banc et on recommence, cette fois avec une note —c'est bien, on a juste un léger épuisement dû à notre première performance…Connasse !

On commence à une bonne vitesse, je suis en rythme, ça devrait être correct. Tout à coup, Norton glisse et tombe du banc en se mettant à taper frénétiquement des mains. Sans s'arrêter, tout le monde se retourne pour le regarder et il se dépêche à se redresser alors que les premiers gloussements s'élèvent. Pour ma part, il m'a un peu fait perdre l'équilibre et ça m'énerve. Oui, vraiment je m'énerve pour un rien aujourd'hui.

Il me fixe les jambes et se remet en route tout en me reluquant pour bien se remettre dans le bain. Il tremblote et hésite, puis, pour s'aider, recommence à frapper le rythme.

C'est trop fort ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais c'est _ça_ la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je m'arrête, debout sur le banc et l'attrape par le collet. Un cri étouffé lui échappe et il perd l'équilibre. Il a une jambe dans le vide qui est venue se cogner durement contre le banc au niveau du tibia et il me grimace en pleine face.

—Tu vas arrêter de taper dans tes mains ? je hurle, hors de moi.

Les élèves autour de nous stoppent l'exercice et nous regardent en murmurant. Un concert de chuchotis s'élève et Bibine arrête la musique avant d'accourir. Je n'ai pas encore lâché Norton et il commence à se ratatiner entre mes doigts, son visage plié par une grimace qu'il essaie d'entrer dans son cou. On dirait qu'il a peur que je le frappe. Je dois avouer que c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire.

—Potter ! crie Bibine, scandalisée. Lâchez-le immédiatement !

Je relâche mon poing et il tombe sur le banc dans un «BANG » sonore. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le peu de sentiment que j'ai à fleur de peau. C'est vraiment une sale période.

—Potter, allez au Relais, ordonne la prof d'un ton sec, penchée sur Norton.

—Quoi ! je m'écrie.

—Vous êtes en suspension interne, au Relais et n'essayer pas d'y échapper, je téléphone de ce pas. Vos parents vont en entendre parler !

—C'est injuste ! Je n'ai rien fait !

—Potter ! Sortez de mon cours !

Je descends du banc d'un pas bien rude et me casse par la porte des vestiaires que je fais claquer. J'ai entraperçu Ron et Dean en mettant les voiles et ils me suivaient tous les deux du regard, aussi étonné l'un que l'autre.

Je me change en vitesse et m'en vais au local 560. Bibine est au secrétariat quand je passe devant en train d'appeler.

J'en ai rien à foutre. Quel appel la marine ou le S.W.A.T. si ça lui chante !

O

Oh non ! Je suis foutu ! Dans quelle grosse merde puante je me suis foutu, moi ? Ma mère va me tuer. Si elle apprend que j'ai été brutale avec un gars sans défense et sans la moindre raison, je peux tirer un trait sur mon dix-septième anniversaire.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Il ne faisait que taper dans ses mains, le pauvre, rien de bien grave, c'est pas un crime. Je n'ai jamais cogné personne —enfin, vraiment, je veux dire —pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Nom de Dieu, je suis en train de devenir Gregory Goyle ! Il me faut un dépistage de drogue. Ce matin quelqu'un a mis quelque chose de très fort dans mon jus d'orange. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. J'ai besoin d'une thérapie, merde, je ne suis pas bien dans ma tête. Un moustique enragé a dû me piquer et je dois faire un rappel d'urgence au risque d'avoir l'écume qui me monte à la gueule et de m'attaquer aux gens.

Il y a des bruits de pas dans le corridor et je me fige, tout coincé, pendant que la porte s'ouvre. Ma mère —de très, très, très, très, très, très mauvaise humeur —entre accompagné par le Connard graisseux, Bibine et le directeur —en personne. Tous les poils qui recouvrent mon corps se sont dressés d'un coup et j'ai pas mal chaud.

Ma mère tire la chaise du bureau voisin et s'installe à ma droite. Elle est tellement en colère qu'elle ne m'a pas encore regardé et que c'est lèvres sont restées pincées.

—Nous avons pris la liberté d'énoncer la raison de ton expulsion à ta mère, Harry, m'explique Dumbledore qui est assis en face de moi.

Je hoche la tête, rouge de honte, la salive figée dans ma gorge et les yeux baissés sur mes pouces qui jouent l'un contre l'autre.

—Mrs Bibine nous a déjà expliqué ce qui c'était passé, je voudrais maintenant ta version des faits, s'il te plait.

Je secoue la tête en piquant un fard encore plus phénoménal. Ça leur coupe le sifflet un moment.

—Potter, grogne Rogue. Expliquez-vous immédiatement.

Je fais «non » encore une fois, trop mal à l'aise pour parler.

—Tu ne souhaites pas te défendre ? s'étonne Dumbledore.

Absolument pas.

—Donc nous devrions aller chercher Mr O'Neil…

—Non ! je m'écrie en redressant la tête. N'allez pas le chercher.

Tous les adultes me fixent d'un drôle d'air. A peu de chose près, ils sont tous mitigés. Ma mère et Rogue compris. Je me mâchonne l'intérieur des joues à gros coups de dents. Merde ! Le gros malaise !

—Que s'est-il passé ? lâche lentement Rogue comme s'il parlait à un attardé.

—J'ai intimidé Norton O'Neil, je laisse crûment tombé, mes yeux plongés dans ceux du Connard graisseux.

—Pourquoi ? continue Dumbledore.

Je hausse les épaules avec embarras.

—Rien ? reprend mon directeur, suspicieux.

—Rien, je répète. Il…Il faisait un bruit qui m'agaçait et j'ai…

Je baisse les yeux, penaud, et n'avance pas un mot de plus. Inutile d'argumenter, je ne veux même pas échapper à ma punition, je la mérite mille fois. J'irai même présenter mes plus plates excuses à Norton —quand bien même je ne l'aime pas.

—Tu es en retenue pour la semaine, m'explique Dumbledore d'un vois extrêmement blessé. Tu es également de corvée de ramassage à la cafétéria, cela consiste à ramasser les ordures à chaque table.

J'acquiesce ce châtiment et je le trouve encore un peu trop bon. J'ai de la chance d'être dans les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore. Je vois que c'est ce à quoi pense Rogue également, à voir la grimace de dégoût qui ourle ses lèvres.

—Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Norton, je marmonne.

—Bien. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Quoi ? Je relève la tête d'un coup et me fige d'horreur.

—Je ne suis pas en suspension interne ?

—Non, me dit Bibine. Je l'ai changée, afin de vous vous entriez dans la tête une fois pour toutes que mon cours est sérieux.

Ma mère se lève et nous sortons à la queueleuleu, moi le dernier.

Je monte dans la petite voiture de ma mère. Je peux voir son sarrau blanc de pharmacienne en dessous de son manteau en grosse laine nouée et je commence à me sentir de plus en plus mal. En plus, elle va être fâchée parce que je l'ai interrompu au travail.

Bien joué, Harry !

—Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? me demande-t-elle en s'engageant sur la voie principale.

—J'en sais trop rien.

—Harry, elle reprend durement. Je ne suis ni Rogue ni Dumbledore alors n'essais pas de m'enjôler avec tes baissement d'yeux. Dis-moi ce qu'il en est _pour de vrai_.

—C'est vrai, maman ! Je plaide l'aliénation mentale !

Elle grogne en levant les yeux au ciel, les joues gonflées de fureur.

Bordel ! Je me retourne vers la fenêtre et regarde le paysage qui défile. Il fait frisquet aujourd'hui et il y a de la vapeur d'eau qui sort de la bouche des gens qui marchent sur la rue.

—Attends que l'on soit à la maison, menace ma mère.

Je grommelle en croisant mes bras sur mon torse. Je sais, maman. Je vais morfler.

L'auto s'arrête dans l'allée et nous entrons dans la maison. Elle m'empoigne dès qu'on est dans le vestibule et me tire jusqu'à l'îlot où elle m'assoit de force.

—Maintenant, explique-moi tout ce qui est arrivé.

—J'en sais trop rien, je soupire, épuisé. J'ai l'impression d'être maniaco-dépressif ces temps-ci. J'ai des sauts d'humeur du genre femme enceinte ou je ne sais pas quoi. Je me suis engueulé avec Seamus la semaine passée…

Elle me fait sa petite tête compréhensive, empathique et triste.

—Il te l'a dit ! je m'écrie.

—Qui ? s'étonne ma mère.

—PAPA ! Il t'a dit ce que je lui ai dit.

Elle devient rouge tomate.

—Non, mais vraiment on ne peut pas se confier à vous ! Je lui ai dit à _lui_.

—Oui, mais j'avais remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, je lui ai demandé s'il savait pourquoi et il m'en a touché un mot.

—C'était une _confidence_, je fais, courroucé.

Elle-même commence à s'énerver et ses petits yeux se plissent en fente et là je ne sais pas si j'ai raison ou si c'est plutôt elle.

—Il n'empêche, jeune homme, que tu t'es fait renvoyer de l'école pour la journée. N'essaie plus de détourner la conversation.

Je m'empourpre, mais continue de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

—Oui, bien j'aimerais que vous respectiez le secret professionnel quand je vous dis quelque chose, moi aussi, je clos par orgueil.

Elle accepte, bien qu'énervée et me fait signe de reprendre mon explication… Fais chier !

—Et je n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête avec Ron alors ça me fout le moral à zéro et les nerfs à vifs. Je n'arrête pas de m'énerver contre tout et tout le monde.

—Et tu as frappé ce garçon pour _ça _? elle demande avec humeur.

—Je ne l'ai pas _frappé_, je l'ai empoigné et je lui ai gueulé dessus. Je sais que ce n'est pas très reluisant, mais je n'aurais pas été jusqu'à le cogner.

Elle hoche la tête pensivement, puis ramasse sa sacoche sur une des chaises.

—Tu ne vas pas au hockey ni vendredi ni samedi, elle m'apprend. Tu restes cloîtré ici.

—Quoi !

—C'est ta punition. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais si tu commences à te battre, sache que ça ne passera pas dans ma maison. Si j'apprends qu'il y a un autre accrochage, tu ne remettras plus un pied sur la glace.

—Maman ! Pas vendredi et samedi ! C'est mon premier avertissement ! Commence la prochaine fois.

—C'est trop facile, Harry.

Elle me tapote la joue et s'en retourne vers la porte.

—Je vais avoir une conversation avec ton père à ce propos, elle rajoute au niveau du seuil. Reste tranquille.

Elle sort et verrouille la porte avec sa clé.

Merde ! Je ne vais même pas pouvoir aller au hockey. Adams va me tomber dessus, ça va être à peine croyable.

Je me défais de mon manteau et monte dans ma chambre en boudant. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?

O

Bien plus tard, j'entends qu'on essaie d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il y a des coups à la porte et on sonne. Je referme _Oliver Twist_ et le met sur ma table de chevet. Je relis la même ligne depuis bientôt vingt minutes. Je me suis connecté sur l'ordinateur dans le bureau de mon père, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire et après de longues recherches, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé _Hit The Bonus_. J'ai trouvé beaucoup d'autres gros culs, en contrepartie.

La première chose que je vois en entrant dans le vestibule, c'est La grosse tête de con de Ron qui essaie de voir à travers les carreaux. Je me fige et lui aussi —il est penché en avant, la tête sous ses mains qui font un tipi au niveau de son front. On s'observe sans bouger, puis je croise mes bras sur mon torse en le regardant de travers.

Il se redresse et tente à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte en appuyant sur la poignée, mais c'est barré.

—Ouvre, m'ordonne sa voix étouffée.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

—Je viens te compter fleurette, bien sûr, il ironise avec un petit sourire.

Je ne rigole pas bien que j'en aie envie. J'ai envie de le laisser entrer, mais mon côté orgueilleux m'oblige à le faire poireauter, demander, supplier.

—Harry, allez ! Laisse-moi entrer. S'il te plait.

Voilà ! Le mot magique. Je lui fais un beau sourire et tourne le loquet. Il entre avec une petite grimace et referme la porte derrière lui. Ron est ici comme chez lui alors je remonte tandis qu'il enlève ses chaussures, son sac et son manteau.

—Je peux prendre un truc à bouffer ? il me demande depuis la cuisine.

—Vas-y !

Il me rejoint ensuite, la moitié d'une barre de musli dans la bouche, l'autre dans la main gauche et deux bouteilles d'eau dans la main droite. Il m'en lance une et s'assoit sur ma chaise de bureau. Il voit le manteau en cuire d'Olivier et me dévisage, halluciné.

—C'est à toi ? il demande la bouche pleine.

—Non, à _Olivier_.

J'appuie sur le nom pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y a rien à redire et il me fait un petit sourire moche avant d'avaler sa grosse bouchée.

—J'ai apporté tes devoirs, il ajoute au bout d'un moment. C'est Hermione qui a transmis, Préville lui a demandé où tu étais, d'ailleurs.

Il se débarrasse du sac qu'il traînait avec lui et je fouille dedans pour trouver mes livres et cahiers qui sont on ne peut plus défigurés par ce long voyage. Hermione m'a mis des photocopies de ses notes de cours et les numéros du devoir. Comme si j'allais me taper tout ce travail !

—Oh ! Ça me fait penser ! s'écrie Ron. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui est arrivé sur l'heure du dîner !

—Non quoi ? je fais en haussant les épaules.

Ron ouvre la bouche, mais se met à pouffer avant d'avoir pu me sortir la moindre phrase. Je ne sais pas si ce n'est qu'un petit numéro pour me donner envie de savoir, mais si c'est le cas, ça marche.

—Quoi ? je m'impatiente.

—C'est Malefoy, lâche Ron.

—Malefoy ?

—Il est venu nous voir pour nous demander où tu étais !

Je blanchis et Ron éclate de rire.

—Pourquoi tu ris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

—C'est la tête qu'il a fait quand Seam' lui a dit qu'il se trompait de personne et qu'il n'avait pas d'amis dans le coin. Enfin ! Il n'arrêtait pas d'insister, il voulait savoir s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je ne sais plus trop quoi.

Ron se marre, il est presque écroulé, mais je ne comprends pas. D'accord, peut-être que le vivre, c'est très intense, mais quand même. Il ne se demande pas ce qu'il pouvait me vouloir, Malefoy ? Parce que c'est quand même LA question qu'il faut se poser, non ?

—Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? j'insiste en attrapant Ron par le bras.

—J'sais pas. Hermione lui a dit que tu étais rentré et que tu serais sans doute là demain.

—Et… ?

—Et… ?

On se regarde mutuellement dans le silence de longues minutes, puis ça s'arrête là. Ron est de loin pas assez curieux en ce qui concerne Malefoy et beaucoup trop en ce qui concerne Olivier Dubois. Je demanderais à Hermione ce que voulait Malefoy demain.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? j'attaque Ron.

Je m'assieds sur son ventre tandis qu'il est allongé sur mon lit. Il ramène ses bras derrière sa tête et croise les jambes pour me faire un appui.

—Je m'inquiétais, puis Hermione avait trop de devoir de math.

—Pff ! Voir que je passe devant Hermione, menteur !

Il sourit comme un con, ce qui approuve totalement mon point et je lui lâche une petite tape dans les côtes.

—Ma mère m'a privé d'entraînement pour vendredi et samedi.

—Non ?

—Eh si !

—C'est dégueulasse ! Ton père va laisser faire ça ?

Je souris avec hypocrisie.

—Comme si mon père allait revenir sur une décision de ma mère. Non, je crois que c'est foutu, mais la semaine prochaine je reviens en puissance.

Ron grince des dents.

—En plus, je suis en retenue toute la semaine et je suis de corvée de poubelle dans la cafet'.

Ça, ça a le mérite de lui arracher un sourire et il me fait sauter sur son ventre en rigolant. Effet domino, j'éclate aussi de rire et on se fout de ma gueule pendant un bon trois minutes d'affilées. Quand on se calme enfin, il y a un silence qui s'éternise. Ron à l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

—Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, avec le truc des poissons aphrodisiaques et l'histoire du « tordu. »

Je fais genre que je m'en fou, mais c'est sûr qu'il sait que ça me fait encore quelque chose. Il développe :

—Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire. Dans l'ordre d'idée, il y a un peu de ça, mais je me suis mal exprimé. Je ne voulais pas dire que le sexe entre mecs c'est tordu —quoique c'est un univers très loin du mien et que je ne préfère pas imaginer –, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses baiser comme un moins que rien par un retardé.

O.K., il essaie de jouer à celui qui mettra l'autre le plus mal à l'aise, ou quoi ? Je rougis en hochant la tête. Il _faut_ qu'il interprète ça comme un : TA GUEULE !

—Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais c'est comme ça que je pense avec les filles en général. Les mecs ne sont pas tous sages comme des images et j'en ai souvent vu qui voulait seulement se faire quelqu'un alors que c'est plutôt rare venant d'une fille. Dubois me donne l'impression d'être ce genre de gars, c'est pour ça que j'ai une si mauvaise impression…

Il grogne plus qu'il ne parle et n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux —il a au moins cette décence. Toujours est-il qu'il continu de déblatérer ces cochonneries et je commence à me faire penser à une pauvre donzelle un peu bonasse qui n'a pas la présence d'esprit de voir un coureur quand elle en voit. Pas trop flatteur.

—Ron, je l'interromps, à un cheveu de rendre mon déjeuner. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, vraiment pas. Je suis un mec et si je n'ai pas envie de me faire…baiser par Olivier ou n'importe quel autre type, je ne le fais pas. Je ne suis pas frustré sexuellement à ce point et si je l'étais, je me paierais un gigolo.

Il me fait une grimace dégoûtée en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, m'entraînant dans une chute par en avant. Ma tête cogne durement contre la sienne et on gémit de douleur tous les deux.

—Ron, merde ! T'es pas un gigolo expert, lâche-moi ! je cris en rigolant.

—Ta gueule ! Peut-être pas gigolo, mais expert certainement !

Ses bras me serrent dans un étau à tout casser et j'ai un hoquet étouffé avant d'entendre craquer les os de ma colonne. Il rigole et je lui plante mes ongles dans les flancs pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

Quand mes parents reviennent, ils foutent gentiment Ron à la porte —gentiment, c'est surtout mon père qui aime bien le voir traîner dans le coin. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment d'accord avec l'initiative de ma mère, mon père n'a pas pour principe de brimer son pouvoir législatif et je suis condamné à manquer mes entraînements. En plus, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du week-end.

Je boude un peu, fais ma tête de cochon, chiale pour la forme, mais rien à faire alors je me résigne. L'atmosphère n'est pas trop tendue. Mon père à l'air de comprendre mon côté impulsif —ayant été lui-même un gamin assez turbulent, d'après les rapports de Sirius —et ma mère n'est pas capable de m'en vouloir bien longtemps. Du moins pas quand je finis par lui faire des grands sourires et des câlins. Ce n'est pas de la manipulation, c'est juste de l'amour !

O

O

Depuis qu'on est revenu du cours de français avec le jeune —beau —stagiaire, François Pierre —Seamus lui a demandé si _Pierre_ était vraiment son nom de famille et on s'est tous marré quand il a répondu que oui —Ron n'arrête pas de dire « _Putain !_ ». François n'a pas arrêté de dire ça pendant tout le cours et vers la fin, on a fini par comprendre que c'était une insulte ou quelque chose comme ça. Tout est une excuse pour dire _putain_. Perso je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire. Peut-être que Seamus…

—_Putain_ qu'il fait chaud ! _Putain_, on prend cette table ? demande Ron en pointant une table de pique-nique libre sous un arbre.

—O.K. Seam' ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? _Putain _?

Ce con irlandais me fait un gros sourire et s'installe sans me répondre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais ça a l'air méchant. Attendons.

Hermione approche alors avec ses copines et les jumelles. Elles s'assoient avec nous, Hermione va directement s'asseoir contre Ron. Elle a le malheur de le bousculer un peu en prenant place —faut dire que quatre filles qui viennent déranger notre ordre ce n'est pas très délicat, non plus —et il échappe une moitié de sandwich dans le gazon…

—_Putain !_ il s'écrit en se penchant pour le ramasser.

Hermione tique illico presto et bondit sur Ron, toute griffe sortit.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as _dit _? elle crache, pas contente du tout.

—Euh…

Il nous regarde piteusement, ne comprenant pas plus que moi ou quiconque quelle mouche à pu piquer Hermione. Je me retourne vers Seam'. Il est droit comme un "i" et s'empêche d'éclater de rire en se mordant les lèvres. Le gros salaud ! C'était ça, son mauvais coup envers Ron ? Le mauvais ami.

—Ronald Weasley ! Qui t'a appris à dire ça ?

En deux temps trois mouvements, elle s'est tournée vers Seamus.

—Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses en leur apprenant à parler ainsi ? elle crie.

Seamus arrête de rire tout de suite et passe de moqueur à ahuri. Il finit par réagir et sa bouche s'ouvre en un «O » scandalisé alors qu'il laisse tomber un «Moi ! » outré.

—Je t'en prie, rétorque Hermione, mauvaise. Qui d'autre que toi aurais pu leur dire ça ?

—On a eu un stagiaire en français et il n'arrêtait pas avec ses _putains_ ceci, _putains_ cela ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait. C'est Ron qui trouvait ça marrant de répéter tout ce qu'il disait.

—Ça veut dire quoi ? je les coupe au nom de tous.

La tablée approuve d'un hochement de tête et on se tourne comme un seul homme vers Hermione.

—En français, une _putain_, c'est une prostituée.

—Non ? fait Ron incrédule.

—Puisque je te le dis, grogne Hermione. Que je t'entende encore dire ça, à présent.

D'accord. Mais c'est quoi le but ? Parce que je ne me verrais pas me promener sur la rue, sortir mon portefeuille, faire tomber de la monnaie et me mettre à gueuler « Prostituée ! Prostituée ! » Il faudra qu'on m'explique deux ou trois petites choses encore sur la langue française.

Comme je cogite là-dessus, Ron se met à rigoler en promettant à Hermione de ne plus jamais dire _ça_.

—Non, mais il a du culot, tout de même, le Franck, recommence Ron en mangeant sa deuxième part de sandwich. Pas sûr que le prof lui fasse une super évaluation s'il jure à tout bout de champs dans une classe pleins d'adolescents qui ne demandent qu'à apprendre des gros mots depuis la première année.

—Tu veux que je t'en apprenne ? s'exclame Seamus.

—Non, s'écrie Hermione.

—Oh allez, Herm' ! Tu les connais bien, toi, défend l'Irlandais.

—Oui, juste un, supplie Ron.

—Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, toi ? se fâche encore plus mon amie.

—Ça peut toujours servir, insiste Dean en riant.

—C'est vrai, on veut savoir quand les Français nous insultent pour pouvoir le faire avec bonne conscience. C'est pour faire un pas en avant contre ce fléau nommé l'hypocrisie, j'appuie d'un ton posé.

Les mecs hochent vivement la tête et Seamus est presque en train de se pisser dessus tellement il rit. Par contre, je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre la gente féminine qui secoue la tête en —_putain_ de geste qui m'énerve —levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant. C'est vrai, non mais ! Nous _sommes_ des cas _totalement_ irrécupérables. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont pu faire au Seigneur pour mériter pareille châtiment que d'être nos amies.

—Vous êtes _si_ infantile, coupe froidement Parvati, hautaine.

—Tout à fait, c'est digne d'un enfant de trois ans, continue sa sœur en tirant sur sa paille pour boire son jus.

—Mais c'est typique, nous enfonce Hermione.

Et ça en remet sur notre conduite «immature. »

—D'accord, d'accord, tranche Ron, mais on peut l'entendre, l'insulte ?

—Oh non, laisse tomber Ron, coupe Seamus en soupirant. Tu sais, les filles ont un utérus, c'est donc logique qu'elles aient raison.

Il bat des cils en fixant un point au-dessus de nos têtes et en faisant une pose comique, le poing accoté sur sa hanche. On éclate de rire et les filles se mettent à crier qu'elles ne sont _pas_ comme _ça_ et qu'il n'est qu'un idiot et j'ai bien cru voir Padma serrer son jus fermement en espérant asperger Seamus.

Je suis en train de finir de manger quand on m'appelle. En me retournant, je peux voir Drago Malefoy, à bonne distance qui me fait signe de le rejoindre. On avait anglais ce matin, à la première heure, mais il n'est pas venu. Je pensais qu'il était absent… Tant pis, je le supporterais en physique, il faut croire.

Il me rappelle, impatient de me revoir —mais bien sûr —et je me lève en enjambant le banc. Même si je leur tourne le dos, je sais que toute ma bande nous regarde et je comprends que Malefoy préfère s'éloigner un peu.

—Tu peux me donner ton numéro de téléphone ? il me demande sans plus de salutations.

Je sursaute et le dévisage. Mon numéro ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

—C'est assez foireux comme flirt, Malefoy, je rétorque en asseyant de ne pas laisser transparaître de méfiance.

—Ah ! Tu es si drôle, il fait placide —je l'emmerde. Tu me le donnes, maintenant ?

—Pourquoi tu veux mon numéro ? Si c'est pour faire des appels chez moi à trois heures du matin, c'est con, mes parents n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

—Potter ! J'ai dix-sept ans, je ne m'amuse plus à faire ce genre de chose. Nous sommes partenaire de laboratoire, je veux ton numéro pour pouvoir te joindre des fois que j'aurais des questions : comme où est-ce que tu étais hier ?

—Oh ! D'accord. Bien, il est dans le bottin.

Je tourne les talons, mais il me saisit par le bras et me fait tourner.

—Ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu penses être le seul Potter du pays ?

—Du coin, oui.

—Désolé de briser tes beaux rêves, mais tu as tort.

—Non ? Qui d'autre ? Il y a d'autre Potter dans le Surrey ?

—Écoute, on fera ton arbre généalogique un autre jour, donne-moi ton numéro.

Je grimace en voyant qu'il commence vraiment à s'énerver.

—Tu as du papier et un crayon ?

Il me les sort de ses poches de pantalon et me les temps. Une seule feuille avec un crayon en bois tout mâchonné qu'il a dû ramasser par terre.

—Tourne-toi, je lui ordonne.

—Pourquoi ?

—Je vais écrire sur ton dos, je fais comme une évidence.

Il s'exécute en grommelant.

—Bien, maintenant ferme les yeux et penches-toi en avant, j'ajoute.

—POTTER ! il crie en faisant volte face.

J'explose de rire alors qu'il me pousse un grand coup, la bouche tordu dans un pli de colère.

—Je rigole, Malefoy, ne le prend pas comme ça.

Je lui prends l'épaule et le retourne alors qu'il m'insulte dans sa barbe. J'écris rapidement mon numéro et le lui passe par-dessus son épaule pour qu'il n'ait pas à me refaire face.

—Tu ne pouvais plus attendre de me voir en physique, hein, Malefoy ?

—Tout à fait. Mon corps était en manque du tien, grand fou.

Je m'étouffe avec ma salive en l'entendant me répondre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il dirait une chose pareille. Je rougis alors qu'il me fait un sourire cynique.

—Tu ne me donnes pas le tien ?

—Tu l'auras quand je t'appellerais. Puis moi je suis le seul Malefoy du coin si tu veux chercher dans le bottin. Merci bien pour ton agréable compagnie. Je t'appelle pour samedi.

Il se tourne après une grimace à mon égard. Je lui en foutrais de la compagnie moi.

—Attends ! Pour samedi !

Merde! Je suis privé de sorti, j'avais oublié.

—Quoi, samedi ?

—J'ai…une sorte d'empêchement.

Ses sourcils se froncent immédiatement de colère.

—Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne peux pas annuler, il ne nous reste que deux après-midi et on n'a même pas commencé la rédaction. Je ne vais pas me taper tout le boulot tout seul, Potter !

—Non, mais tu ne voudrais pas venir chez moi ? Il faut que je reste chez moi…pour…attendre un truc, j'articule lentement en cherchant quel truc.

Un de ses sourcils se lève alors très doucement et il me dévisage avant qu'un micro-sourire ne vienne dévoiler le côté droit de sa dentition.

—Tu es en punition, Potty ? il me demande, railleusement.

—Non, je m'écrie rapidement.

Son sourire s'agrandit cruellement.

—Si, je finis par avouer. Un peu.

—Je serais chez toi entre une heure et deux heures, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et il s'en va en lisant mon numéro de téléphone. Il le range dans sa poche et jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, je regarde ses fesses fermes absolument pas moulées dans ce maudit pantalon d'uniforme.

Drago Malefoy m'a définitivement empoisonné la raison.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

STH


	7. Pour quelqu'un de spécial

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 7 : Pour quelqu'un de spécial

* * *

**

Oh my ! Je suis dans la merde. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le cadeau pour Hermione et son anniversaire est mardi. Fais chier ! Si au moins on avait un entraînement qui permettrait de repousser jusqu'à samedi ou vendredi. J'ai bien essayé le coup de la liste, mais je n'ai pu écrire que dix fois _livre_ pour le raturer dix fois. Si au moins cette fille avait _besoin_ de quelque chose. Là où j'en suis, je vais finir par lui donner les sels de bain de ma mère aromatisés à la lavande.

—Harry ! Descends !

Je mets le PC de mon père en état de veille et prends l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où ma mère m'attend. Elle est mon père s'en vont chez Remus et Tonks, pour parler du mariage, j'étais invité, mais ma pénitence s'étends jusqu'aux réunions "familiales".

—On y va, elle m'avertit.

—O.K., à tout à l'heure, donc.

—Ne faîtes pas de bêtises, elle m'ordonne en brandissant son _doigt menaçant_– l'index, je ne vous fais pas de dessin. Travaillez sérieusement. Tu es supposé être cloîtré au pain sec et à l'eau.

—Mais oui, M'man.

Comme si j'allais me mettre à faire les quatre cent coups avec Malefoy, moi, de toute façon. Rien que l'idée de m'_amuser_ avec lui semble stupide et utopique.

Mon père, dans la voiture, klaxonne deux fois pour signifier à ma mère qu'il l'attend – deux fois, c'est relativement peu à comparer à d'habitude, quand on l'attend. Elle dépose ses lèvres sur ma tempe en s'excusant, j'ai réussi à la faire culpabiliser de me priver d'entraînement, mais pas assez pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision.

Finalement, elle s'en va, me laissant seul face à moi-même et je vais dans la cuisine, voir qu'elle heure affiche la minuterie du four. Malefoy devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il est deux heures moins quart, mes parents allaient rendre visite à Remus et Tonks à deux heures. Ils espéraient voir Malefoy arriver – surtout ma mère après la description _très_ avantageuse que mon père à faite de lui, elle ne l'ayant qu'aperçu au _Charleston Home&Garden_ – et pour une fois j'étais bien content qu'il veuille faire une «arrivé tardive tendance ». Quels faux «branchés», mes parents, quand même !

La sonnette retentit et je me dépêche d'aller ouvrir. Je peux le voir, de l'autre côté de la porte, en train de scanner les alentours. C'est tellement propre à lui, cette façon de prendre connaissance de _tout_ ce qui l'entoure, pour s'en désintéresser presque immédiatement. Je lui ouvre enfin et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire s'est m'adresser une grimace ironique.

—Je crois avoir croisé tes parents en chemin, m'informe-t-il d'une voix traînarde.

—Ah ouais ?

—Oui, ton père m'a fait de grands signes, en me _klaxonnant_.

—Possible, c'est tout à fait son genre, je rigole, gêné.

Il ricane et descend la fermeture éclaire de sa veste noire en coton, qu'il me tend comme si j'étais un portier ou un domestique. Je la prends et, ne sachant pas quoi en faire, l'accroche négligemment à la poignée de la penderie. Il me regarde faire et un petit sourire moqueur s'immisce sur ses lèvres. Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Combien on parie qu'il n'en a jamais fait autant de sa vie, chez lui ?

—Jolie maison.

—…Hein ?

Pris de court, je n'arrive qu'à le dévisager.

—J'ai dit : Jolie maison. La plus belle du voisinage, à ce que j'ai pu voir.

—Vraiment ?

—Oui.

—Oh !

Je reste planté en face de lui sans amorcer le moindre geste, toujours aussi sur le cul après cet espèce de…compliment ?

—Merci, je m'exclame à toute vitesse, le faisant sourire encore. C'est loin d'être chez toi…mais… Tu comprends !

—Je comprends. On s'y met ?

Je hoche la tête avec frénésie. Tout plutôt que de continuer à faire la carpe devant lui. Je lui propose à boire et à manger, mais il ne veut rien, alors je l'entraîne dans le bureau de mon père et l'installe sur la table de travail en face de moi.

Il ouvre son sac et en sort plusieurs exemplaires des livres dans lesquels il a annoté des pages et fait des recherches. Il doit y avoir une soixantaine de post-it fluorescents de collés aux feuilles qui sont numérotés et classés par couleurs. S'il n'est pas maniaque !

—Où est ta partie ? il me demande, voyant que je ne me bouge pas.

—Euh… Ma partie ?

—Oui, ta part de travail. Ce que tu as fait pendant la semaine pour le projet ! Potter, ne me dit pas que tu n'as _rien_ fait !

—Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, je me défends pitoyablement. Puis tu ne me l'avais pas dit…

—Bon sang ! A quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu n'as pas dix ans, merde, je ne devrais pas avoir à te dire qu'il faut que tu fasses une part du travail qu'on fait en équipe, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Granger d'habitude, bordel ? Vous vous bécotez ?

—Hé ! C'est de la copine de Ron que tu parles, là, Malefoy !

Il expire bruyamment en se pinçant les sinus pour ne pas exploser et se laisse tomber dans sa chaise. J'en fais de même de l'autre côté de la table de travail et essaye à grande peine de ne pas me laisser gagner par mon air coupable, bien que ce soit très dur. J'aurais pris la peine de chercher un peu, avoir su, mais je ne me doutais _vraiment_ pas qu'il aurait bossé pour ce projet. Hermione ne fait pas tout le travail, d'habitude, mais elle passe son temps à m'aiguiller et à me diriger dans mes recherches. Ce que Malefoy ne fait pas et ne ferra sans doute jamais.

Quand je relève la tête vers lui, il est en train d'écrire je ne sais trop quoi sur son pad et de coller des post-it au hasard. Au bout d'un moment, il me jette un regard polaire et se remet à écrire. J'essaie d'avoir l'air le plus occupé possible et surfe sur le web à la recherche de lampes au néon ou d'images quelconques qui pourraient être utiles.

—Tu es bon en rédaction, Potter ?

Je sursaute comme il m'adresse la parole et sans vraiment réfléchir, j'opine du chef.

—Tu serais capable de faire la disserte, alors.

Je fronce les sourcils, hausse les épaules et fait encore oui de la tête. Il sourit sournoisement et c'est là que la lumière d'alarme rouge s'allume dans ma tête.

—Mais…

—Les post-its roses sons pour l'intro, les jaunes pour le développement explicatif – tu peux le faire en plusieurs étapes – et les verts pour la conclusion. Tu peux peaufiner un texte avec ça. Des questions ?

—Je suis daltonien, je grince.

Il me regarde avec exaspération et je soupire en retournant les livres vers moi. Je n'ai pas encore commencé et je sais que je vais passer l'après-midi là-dessus – et je n'aurai sûrement pas terminé, en plus.

—Cite bien tes sources, ajoute Malefoy. Il ne me manquerait plus qu'un zéro pour plagiat.

—Je sais, je le coupe avec mordant. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

—Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien trouver de quoi m'occuper.

Sur ce, il fait rouler sa chaise sur le côté – parce que oui, elle a des roulettes – et glisse jusqu'à la fenêtre d'où il regarde les piétons prendre l'air, promener leur chien ou gambader joyeusement.

De temps en temps, sa chaise roule, parce qu'il se replace pour être plus confortable et je le regarde quelques secondes avant de me remettre à la retranscription. Et quand ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai rien entendu dans sa direction, je regarde juste pour le plaisir des yeux – et aussi pour être sur qu'il ne s'est pas étranglé avec les rideaux étant donné qu'il les tripote depuis une demi-heure. C'est ainsi que je le surprends, endormi en train de prendre un bain de soleil.

Il fait tellement chier, alors que je suis forcé de me taper tout le sale boulot ! Et c'est là que je me dis qu'il est peut-être crevé parce qu'il n'a pas dormi pour lire tous ces bouquins…et je me replonge dans mon dur labeur.

C'est pas moi qui vais prendre physique-chimie l'an prochain.

O

On sonne à la porte. Je regarde Malefoy qui dort encore et me demande, l'espace d'un instant si je n'ai pas eu une illusion auditive. Peut-être que je me suis flinguer le cerveau à force de trop travailler. Il y a plein de chercheurs qui sont devenus fous à force de toujours penser en scientifiques.

Ah non ! Je ne suis pas fou. J'entends encore la sonnette.

Je me lève en faisant le moins de bruits possible et descends, sur la pointe des pieds, l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai la surprise de voir Olivier dans le cadre qui me fait un large sourire, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches de jeans. J'ai un léger ralentissement en le voyant, mais fini par lui ouvrir la porte.

—Olivier ?

—Lui-même. Ça va bien ?

—Oui, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

—Eh bien, il y a un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu.

L'éclat de son sourire à ce moment-là me fait fondre le cœur, mais je ne sais que trop bien qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit.

Je ne sais pas trop quand cette espèce de pessimisme envers lui m'est venu, mais maintenant que j'y pense, chaque fois qu'il me sourit ou m'envoie de belles paroles, j'ai du mal à le croire sincère. L'année dernière, il m'aurait simplement regardé que j'aurais pu m'imaginer une relation secrète et tumultueuse entre nous alors que maintenant qu'il pose les gestes qu'il faut au moment où il faut, ça sonne creux.

Enfin ! J'ai beau avoir retrouvé raison en face de lui, ça ne l'empêche pas de me faire de l'effet. Loin de là.

—Je suis venu chercher ma veste en cuir, il confesse, penaud, après avoir gaspillé plusieurs excuses bidons.

—Ah ! Oui ! Il suffisait de le dire, je m'exclame. Entre, mais attends là, une minute.

Je remonte les escaliers en courant.

—Tes parents sont encore partis ? il crie, d'en-bas.

—Oui !

—Et la voiture dans l'allée ?

—La… ?

Je ne vois pas trop de quoi il parle, puis je me souviens de Drago. Il a du venir avec sa voiture.

—C'est à un…ami, je me récrie en empoignant sa veste, toujours sur ma chaise.

Je sors de ma chambre et tombe face à face avec Malefoy qui semble s'être réveillé durant mon absence. Il me regarde, un peu déconcerté. Je passe devant lui et redescends les marches.

—C'est qui ? il me souffle.

—Olivier Dubois.

—Quoi ? demande Olivier.

—Non rien. Tiens.

Je lui donne son blouson de cuir et il sourit.

—Tu te joins à moi pour une balade ?

—Je suis avec quelqu'un, je dis avec un sourire contrit.

—Et alors ?

Son petit air arrogant et hautain me tire une grimace et, pour tout dire, m'énerve un peu.

—J'ai du boulot. Une autre fois, peut-être.

—Oh allez ! Harry ! Une heure ou deux.

—Non.

Il grogne et s'en va, l'air mécontent. Il a l'air d'un gosse pourri gâté à qui l'on vient de dire non pour la première fois. C'est pour un morveux pareil que je bande depuis un an, merde ? On est loin du temps où je me serais arraché les vêtements que j'avais sur le dos en lui gueulant «Prends-moi ! Prends-moi ! ».

Il remonte dans sa _Sunfire_ dont il n'avait même pas pris la peine de couper le contact et s'en va en grande trombe. Je ferme la porte et remonte à l'étage.

O

—J'ai soif.

Je lève les yeux sans bouger d'un poil et observe Malefoy par-dessus mes lunettes.

—La cuisine est au rez-de-chaussée, je lui indique en relisant la phrase pour la taper. Sers-toi ce que tu veux.

Je copie deux paragraphes, puis, ne le voyant toujours pas bouger, lâche l'affaire pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _maintenant_, Malefoy ?

—_Je_ ne vais pas y aller, il fait froidement.

—Oui bien tu sècheras, alors ! Je ne suis pas ton serviteur, non plus !

Fâché, je baisse la tête, mais avec toute la bonne volonté, je n'arrive pas à lire un mot. Je soupire.

—T'es trop stupide, marmonne Malefoy.

—Va te faire foutre !

Il y a un instant de silence. Il soupire.

—Je suis mal à l'alaise de me promener chez quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, aucun rapport avec ta servilité.

Il rougit furieusement. C'est vrai que dans cette optique, il n'y a vraiment aucun rapport.

—Il ne faut pas être gêné, je fais doucement, presque caressant. Je te dis que tu _peux_ te servir.

—Je n'ai pas envie, il fait un zeste plus fort. Je n'aime pas ça.

Avant qu'il n'y ait vraiment une trop mauvaise ambiance, je me décide à aller lui chercher quelque chose qu'il puisse se mettre dans la bouche, s'enfoncer dans la gorge et en crever d'asphyxie. Si au moins il pouvait ne pas tout prendre pour acquis et se montrer _poli_.

—Merci, il marmonne quand je passe à côté de lui.

Je bégaie un «de rien » enroué.

C'est con, mais ça m'enrage. Chaque fois que j'ai quelque chose à lui reprocher, il s'empresse de foutre en l'air mon opinion et se montre tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, courtois, civilisé,…. Non mais, il a quand même complimenté l'architecture de ma maison, je vous rappelle. Je n'en reviens pas ! J'ai vraiment été un sal couillon quand je me suis pointé chez lui. En même temps vu le père qu'il a, il a été élevé dans un univers complètement différent. Un monde de séduction et de faux-semblants. Peut-être qu'il se fout éperdument de moi et qu'il fait ça plus par conditionnement.

Comme je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il boit et qu'il faudra me droguer pour que je serve un jour le thé à un mec de mon âge, je lui prends une canette de limonade rose. C'est loin d'avoir la classe du service auquel j'ai eu droit, mais la canette est assez grosse pour qu'elle reste coincée dans sa gorge. Au cas ou…

Quand je reviens dans le bureau, je le surprends en train d'éplucher un bloc-notes. _Mon_ bloc-notes !

—Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il sursaute et lâche le pad aussitôt.

—Je pensais que c'était pour notre devoir.

—Tu fouinais ?

Il se renfrogne et grogne alors que je laisse fleurir un sourire. Bien entendu, le verbe "fouiner" n'est pas employé au hasard dans le cas présent.

—Gros indiscret prit en flagrant délit ! Ce n'est pas beau, Malefoy, la curiosité !

—C'est bon, arrête. On a compris.

Goguenard, je lui tends sa boisson. Il tire la languette et s'empresse d'en prendre une gorgée en détournant les yeux. Il se lève et fait le tour du bureau pour retourner à sa place, j'en fais autant. Je me marre intérieurement en recommençant mon travail.

—C'est une liste de quoi ?

Je lève un sourcil en circonflexe. Il pointe le bloc qu'il lisait. C'est les cadeaux d'Hermione.

—Des cadeaux d'anniversaire.

—Pour l'intello ?

—Hermione, je corrige, même si je sais qu'il va l'appeler l'intello encore longtemps.

—Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour ta meilleure amie ?

Je lève une main du clavier et lui adresse le doigt du milieu comme seule et unique réponse. Qu'il est chiant, ce petit con !

Il prend une autre gorgée de limonade et se rapproche du bureau, à califourchon sur sa chaise.

—Elle va avoir quel âge ?

—C'est vraiment le meilleur moment, tu penses, pour en parler ? je cingle en lui pointant les cinq bouquins qu'il y a d'ouverts devant moi.

—Ne prends pas ce ton là, il éructe. C'est que je suis _un peu_ en train de me faire chier depuis pas loin de deux heures.

—Tu as dormi _pas loin_ d'une heure sur les deux, je dis avec mimétisme, alors tu peux bien attendre encore et la fermer.

—Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire, non plus !

—Alors rendors-toi, au moins là tu ne faisais pas chier étant donné que tu fermais ta gueule !

Il me fait un sourire suffisant.

—Quoi ? je demande avec agressivité.

—Tu es trop occupé pour avoir une conversation un semblant civilisé avec moi, mais dès qu'il faut me dire que je suis un connard et que je ferais mieux de me fermer la gueule, là tu peux bien prendre un petit dix minutes.

—T'es en train de faire une petite crise, là ?

—Ferme donc ta gueule quand j'ai raison, il vocifère.

Je lui fais un regard insolent et me replonge dans mes bouquins, signe que la conversation est close. Je le vois croiser bras et jambes, puis prendre une énième gorgée de limonade rose.

—Dix-sept ans, mardi.

Malefoy se tourne vers moi, surpris, je rigole. Je le sens me regarder un moment puis :

—Ne lui achète pas de livres, il lâche d'un ton égal. Offre-lui un cadeau plus «mature » qui ferait un peu plus adulte.

—Tu ne connais même pas Hermione.

—Non, mais je connais les filles en général.

Il me fait un sourire de séducteur et mon ventre émet un drôle de gargouillis. Toutes les filles lui courent après depuis…Bah ! Au moins la nuit des temps. Il avait déjà onze promesses de mariage à la pré-maternelle alors qu'il n'y avait que dix filles dans le groupe – la dame qui nous surveillait était la onzième, mais avec le recul, je pense qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse.

En fait, Malefoy a souvent juste à se pointer avec son regard suffisant et son petit air «je me fous de vous toutes » et elles deviennent raides dingues de lui. En plus, c'est qu'il est un morceau de premier choix. Il n'a pas seulement du charme, comme celui que l'on accorde aux personnes pas vraiment attirantes mais pour qui on a un petit pincement, il est _vraiment_ à tomber. Je ne veux pas faire ma grosse tapette, mais les types comme lui on les mangerait.

Et il connaît les_ filles_. Quelle poisse !

—A cet âge-là, quelles que soient leurs passions, elles préfèreront toujours quelque chose de plus féminin et de plus mûrs. Il faut que sa sonne _presque_ majeur.

—Ouais, mais elle a dix-sept ans, elle n'est pas majeure.

—D'où le _presque_, tocard !

—Hé !

Non, mais qui emploie encore «tocard » comme insulte ?

Malefoy commence à énumérer des exemples de trucs qui seraient supposé plaire à Hermione. Tout coûte un bras, une jambe et une grand-mère. Rien que je n'ai à donner, malheureusement.

—Hermione n'est pas comme ça, Malefoy, je l'interromps après le mot «croisière ». Les cadeaux chers, elle, ça ne l'intéresse pas.

—Ça n'a pas à être très cher. En cherchant sur Internet, tu peux trouver des cures à prix modique, surtout en cette saison. Si tu peux embarquer la belette aussi, ce serait romantique et raffiné. N'importe quelle fille serait contente.

—Une cure ? Pour Hermione ? C'est de _l'intello_ dont on parle là, tu sais ?

—Bon ! Laisse tomber, t'es vraiment trop bouché. Recommence à travailler, à la place.

Je le regarde abasourdi et il me pointe ses grosses encyclopédies, l'air très, _très_ agacé. Il est insulté à un rien, ce pauvre enfant.

O

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Parfois, la tension palpable semblait faire rallonger les minutes en heure et la présence de Malefoy était dérangeante. D'autre fois, étrangement, notre conversation était plutôt agréable.

Enfin, il est l'heure, Malefoy est prêt à mettre les voiles. Il a accepté de me laisser ses livres de sciences pour que je finisse le texte et je dois lui en apporter une copie samedi prochain, chez lui, pour notre dernier rendez-vous avant la date de remise.

Dans l'entrée, il remet ses chaussures, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il les avait enlevées, et je lui tends sa veste.

—N'oublie pas la semaine prochaine, il me rappelle pour la troisième fois.

—Non, Malefoy.

—Et sois sage, ne t'arrange pas pour te faire encore punir ou je te fais passer une ampoule au néon à travers tout le système digestif.

Je grimace vertement en faisant un oui de la tête.

On sort, en même temps, mon père arrive et gare son 4X4 juste derrière la voiture de Drago l'empêchant de sortir de l'allée. Il me regarde en levant un sourcil, il doit déjà commencer à penser que mon père est fêlé, ça n'aura pas pris de temps, dans son cas. Mon père ouvre grand le coffre et prends plusieurs sacs d'épicerie.

—Salut, les gars !

—Bonjours, répond Malefoy.

Je m'abstiens en préférant le dévisager.

—Ta mère est restée avec Tonks alors moi et 'Mus, on a décidé de se faire un petit pique-nique dans le salon.

Remus apparaît alors, les bras charger également de sac en plastique blanc prêts à se fendre en deux. Il s'empourpre en voyant Malefoy. Il m'a déjà confié détester croiser des élèves en dehors du cadre scolaire. Il a toujours peur de faire mauvaise impression ou d'être pris en train de faire des choses peu communes – surtout quand il est avec mon père et Sirius.

—Bonjour professeur Lupin, fait Malefoy poliment.

—Bonjour, Drago.

Remus entre, enlève ses souliers et va porter ses sacs sur l'îlot, rapidement. Aussi bien dire qu'il est parti se cacher.

—P'pa ! je m'égosille. Malefoy s'en va.

—Ah ? Tu ne restes pas manger, Drago ?

Moi et Malefoy avons un hoquet en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom —non mais il a pas élevé les cochons avec que je sache. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas qu'il connaissait son prénom.

—Non, il rétorque.

—Tes parents ne viennent pas te chercher ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

—Non, j'ai ma voiture.

—Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Belle voiture. Quelle année ?

—Euh…

Je dévisage mon père qui semble tout à fait ravi de voir Malefoy. Il a ressortit un de ses vieux joints et l'a fumé discrètement avec Remus en venant ou quoi ?

Malefoy commence à donner quelques détails sur son auto, mais avoue bien vite ne pas y connaître grand chose. Mon père appelle Remus à grand cri pour qu'il vienne voir «le bel engin qu'il a eu dans son allée toute la journée », mais Rem' n'est pas très chaud – je suis sûr que c'est parce que Malefoy est là – et il se fout carrément des voitures en général…comme mon père, à vrai dire.

—Allez, 'Mus ! Ne fais pas ton timide. T'es plus son prof, maintenant, de toute façon ! Tout le monde s'en fou, hein, Drago ?

—Euh…Oui. Bien sûr. Enfin !… Je ne me fous pas du professeur Lupin…Je veux dire !

—Appelle-le Remus, ça va lui faire plaisir.

—Papa, je fais en le tirant vers moi. T'as fumé ou quoi ?

Il ouvre grand les yeux et la bouche en me repoussant, outré.

—N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, Drago, il est juste très _coincé _!

Malefoy pouffe et moi je suis tout bonnement scandalisé. Mon père est vraiment un trou de cul ! Je les lâche puisqu'ils semblent tellement s'apprécier. Je rentre et claque la porte derrière moi pour rejoindre Rem' qui est planqué dans la cuisine.

—Malefoy va t'appeler Remus, maintenant et si tu ne l'en empêche pas, je renifle, dédaigneux, il va sûrement passer 'Mus !

—Merde ! marmonne Remus. Il mérite l'ablation des couilles à froid.

Je souris et Rem' m'attrape par le collet pour me faire un câlin et me dire bonjour en bonne et due forme. Nous commençons à défaire les paquets et à ranger ce que nous n'utiliserons pas. Nous avons presque terminé quand mon père nous rejoint enfin – il arrive toujours quand le boulot est fini, exploiteur.

—On va pouvoir commencer. Je dois juste ranger ça, il fait dramatique en levant son pauvre et unique sac merdeux.

Je grince des dents et m'en vais à l'étage.

—Appelez-moi quand c'est prêt, je vais ramasser mes affaires.

J'entends mon père qui veut me retenir, mais Remus le coupe et lui ordonne de se bouger. J'adore Remus !

Je me dépêche de transférer tout le bordel qu'il y a dans le bureau de mon père dans ma chambre et retourne sur Internet. Sans le dire à Malefoy, j'avais commencé à regarder pour des centres de Beauté à Londres. C'est vrai que c'est relativement bon marché et si je prenais une formule double, le prix baisserait encore un peu. Hermione n'est pas vraiment du style à se bichonner, mais c'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée de cadeau pour ses dix-sept ans. En quatrième année, elle s'est maquillée et apprêtée pour la première fois de notre jeune vie, à l'occasion de la réception de Noël, et elle était l'une des plus belles à attendre le bal.

O

Quand ils m'appellent _enfin_ – mon estomac étant en train de s'auto-digéré en émettant des cris de ventre mort – je suis encore en train de me taper le même sale boulot que durant tout l'après-midi.

Remus et mon père sont assis par terre dans le salon, en face de la télé. Ils ont mis un drap rouge vin sur la table basse et des napperons pour faire un peu "souper", un peu "pique-nique". Je les rejoins, empoigne la table à deux mains et la traîne plus près du sofa pour que je puisse m'avachir.

—Hé ! Mon plancher ! s'écrie mon père. Pose tes fesses par terre comme les autres, gamins ! Les tiennes sont encore bien assez fermes pour supporter ça.

Je lui jette un regard moqueur en lorgnant son vieux cul et il m'agrippe par le col pour me jeter contre le plancher. Il me plaque au sol en me maintenant sous son poids.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, ce regard ?

—Tu le sais très bien ! Pousse tes vieilles miches, maintenant !

—Elles sont peut-être vieilles, mais elles ont plus de tenue que tu n'en auras jamais, flan mou !

Il commence à me botter le cul avec son genou et je pousse des hurlements de douleur et de rire. Je me tortille dans l'étau de ses bras, la gorge trop tendue pour rire normalement, tandis qu'il essaie encore de libérer une de ses mains pour me donner une fessée.

A côté, Remus tente de sauver les meubles et la nourriture, il repousse la table en prenant soin des verres encore pleins qui y trônent. Il a retenu son souffle les deux fois où mon pied a heurté la surface de verre qui s'est presque renversée.

—Arrêtez ! Vous allez tout briser.

Par je ne sais quelle magie, mon père m'étale au sol d'un seul bras et se met à cheval sur mes reins, sa poigne serrée retenant mes mains dans mon dos. Il rit, triomphant, en tapant la mesure sur mon postérieur. Encore hilare, j'essaie de le virer en alternant dos rond et coups de pied.

—James, descends, tu vas lui faire mal !

—Mais non, 'Mus, Harry n'est pas une femmelette. Si ?

Je sers les dents en essayant encore de le renverser et il ne s'en sent qu'encouragé. Remus soupire.

—Rends-moi mes mains, au moins, je demande à mon père, à bout de souffle.

—Compte là-dessus, fiston !

Il resserre ses doigts pour être sûr de ne pas m'échapper et je geins en dénonçant son manque de fair-play et en l'accusant de tricherie. Je lui balance un coup de hanche vengeur et, à ma grande surprise, il me lâche pour s'accrocher à mes fesses. A deux mains !

—Hé ! je m'écrie. Pervers !

—Sournois ! Tu as bien failli blesser ton pauvre père!

Je me retourne vivement et il se retrouve propulser en vrac contre le plancher. Il vient pour me sauter dessus, mais je l'en empêche avec mes mains.

—Ça suffit, maintenant, bande d'idiots ! Venez manger ! se fâche Rem'.

—Attends, je fais, presque vainqueur.

—Non ! Vous avez tous les deux de jolies…euh…fesses. D'accord ?

—Oui, mais qui à les plus "jolies"?

Oh mon Dieu ! C'est trop enfantin comme motif de bagarre ! On dirait deux gamines qui demandent à leurs parents laquelle des deux dessinent le mieux. Je lâche mon père et m'éloigne rapidement à genoux.

—C'est bon, je fais en levant les paumes en signe de trêve.

Mon père et Remus se tournent vers moi, étonnés.

—C'est toi, je lance à mon père à lui saisissant fermement une fesse.

Il glapit en sursautant.

Il continue de fêter le fait que j'ai déclaré forfait, un peu trop longuement à mon goût, alors je préfère m'en aller dans ma chambre, avec mon souper, cela va de soi. Avant de partir, je salue Remus qui me fait promettre d'aller lui rendre une petite visite bientôt, à Tonks aussi. On se voit souvent, mais c'est différent quand Sirius et mon père ne sont pas là. Plus calme en général.

O

O

Aujourd'hui, Trelawney nous apprend comment masser nous-mêmes notre visage pour être plus détendu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a comme rapport entre la sexologie et le massage facial ou la philosophie – le cours auquel je suis supposé assister – et la détente, mais il semblerait que ça ne dérange que moi.

Bien entendu, pour faire plus "méditation", elle à conseiller de fermer les yeux – et l'a elle-même fait – donc tout le monde se divertit à voix basse tandis qu'elle explique que le patchouli est une herbe thérapeutique – ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle se baigne à l'huile de cette plante tous les matins. Il y a bien un ou deux élèves qui trouvent intéressant de savoir se masser le double menton. Personnellement, dès qu'elle a baissé les paupières, j'ai fermé les miennes et me suis endormi. Enfin! J'ai essayé. Si elle pouvait juste encore se fermer le clapet que je n'ai pas à supporter sa voix nasillard, ce serait le bonheur.

Je somnole quand quelqu'un tape tout à coup sur mon épaule et je redresse la tête, les cheveux étampés sur mon front. La fille à ma gauche me passe une feuille pleine de signatures.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est? je chuchote, du bout des lèvres.

—Une pétition, elle gargouille en virant au rouge tomate.

Je hoche la tête en détournant les yeux. Elle est bizarre ! Elle perd tous ses moyens _à chaque fois_ que je lui adresse la parole. C'est dingue! Et encore, je ne suis même pas _gentil_ avec elle – encore heureux, qu'est-ce que ça serait ? – c'est tout juste si je ne suis pas sec et laconique.

La pétition porte sur un projet de récupération des déchets dans l'école. Le programme éco-science demande des installations de recyclage dans la cafétéria, comme si les élèves ne se foutaient pas déjà assez du recyclage des feuilles de papier dans les classes. Je signe, bien entendu, pour la forme, sachant que la direction ne fera rien, et passe la feuille à mon voisin.

Il a les yeux clos et masse ses joues flasques du bout des doigts, la bouche entrouverte. Je roule des yeux et lui colle un coup dans les côtes qui le fait éclater de rire. Trelawney rouvre les yeux et regarde dans notre direction. Mon voisin me fusille du regard.

—Il y a un problème?

—Je voulais juste lui passer la pétition…

Elle s'approche, la tête penchée sur le côté, l'œil larmoyant, comme si elle me prédisait la pire journée qui soit – ce qui peut s'avérer possible vu la direction que prennent les choses. Elle prend la feuille que je tendais à l'Enfoiré et pose sa paume fripée sur ma main tandis qu'elle lit. Je me tasse dans ma chaise pour essayer d'échapper aux effluves étouffants de son parfum et en profite pour virer ma main de là avant que ça ne devienne franchement bizarre.

Tout à coup, elle plaque sa main sur son cœur, nous faisant tous sursauter et commence à renifler bruyamment. Elle me regarde par-dessus la pétition, ses larmes agrandies par ses lunettes en cul de bouteille.

—C'est si noble à toi, Harry, de prendre part à une cause environnementale. C'est si bon pour toi d'entreprendre des actions communautaires, la réalisation et l'atteinte de but sont salvatrices pour les êtres n'ayant pas d'estime d'eux-mêmes.

Ses doigts maigrelets tripotent ses colliers à grosses billes de bois, sa voix se casse, elle chuchote et, franchement, elle a l'air carrément dérangée. Cette bonne femme est une malade mentale. Ce travail doit être un cas de réinsertion sociale, je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités.

Je roule des yeux, les bras croisé sur mon torse, pendant qu'elle continue de dégueuler ses conneries. Les mêmes idiotes qui se massaient le visage tout à l'heure l'écoute attentivement en me lorgnant sans trop de discrétion. J'aime à croire qu'elle feigne pour trouver des excuses et me regarder tout à leurs aises. Ce qui est vraiment le cas de la fille à gauche, je pense. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'elle ne me prend pas en pitié, il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'elle me materne aussi.

Le reste du cours s'est passé encore plus lentement que le début. Trelawney a fait passer la pétition dans les rangs en ordonnant à tout le monde de la signer – retirant des points aux récalcitrants – pour m'_encourager_. _What a pedagogue!_ J'étais tellement gêné que quand la cloche a sonné, je me suis barré en courant, sans regarder les autres. La prof m'a appelé pour que je récupère la pétition – je ne sais même pas à qui elle est – mais j'étais déjà assez loin pour lui faire croire que je ne l'entendais pas, au cas ou…

Heureusement, en arrivant à mon casier, j'ai droit à la plus belle image de réconfort qui soit. Indy est accroupi, à la recherche de quelque chose dans le bas de la case, son t-shirt – enlevé! – coincé entre son jeans et sa ceinture. Il a un teint mat naturel – du moins c'est ce que je crois en ne voyant pas l'ombre d'une démarcation – et les muscles déliés de son dos sont facilement observables vu la position dans laquelle il se trouve.

—Ce serait charitable de prendre une photo, je lance en m'avançant, une fois rassasié.

—Hein?

Je hausse les sourcils, suggestif, et il rigole en prenant la pose.

—Je reviens d'éducation physique, il s'explique en se relevant. Le bâtard de Malefoy m'a mis la pâté.

—Tu es avec Malefoy?

—Ouais. C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de me pointé en cours au lieu d'aller me chercher un café en ville. On a fait du step, il continu en grimaçant.

J'acquiesce en me souvenant de mon propre cours.

—Et Malefoy t'a planté en step?

—Non, après on a fait du basket-ball de vestiaire.

J'éclate de rire. Et il hausse les épaules en ricanant aussi. Il me montre son t-shirt qui a servi de ballon, mouillé, étiré et, à vie, défiguré. Il cherche quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos, en l'occurrence mes habits de sport. Dire que même Ron, mon meilleur ami d'enfance, m'aurait demandé la permission avant et que lui se sert tout bonnement. Ça me dépasse.

Je lui passe mon chandail col roulé que je mets au hockey, en dessous de mon maillot comme il fait froid à l'aréna et que je suis une petite nature. Ce n'est absolument pas assorti avec son pantalon d'uniforme noir, il a l'air d'un adorateur de Satan qui s'habille dans les poubelles, mais il prend quand même la peine de me remercier.

Il me laisse en me disant qu'il allait chercher son café au _Café Populaire_ à Londres puisque Malefoy n'était pas avec lui dans son prochain cours. Je m'amuse à lui faire la morale avant d'aller rejoindre mes propres amis à la cafétéria.

—Alors, ce cours? me demande Seamus qui m'a entendu geindre ce matin dans l'autobus à cause de la philo.

—Pire, je crache, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle a fait un Harry-o-thon…

—C'est quoi ça? Une sorte de sandwich?

—Non! Rien à voir avec le poisson. Elle a fait circuler une pétition stupide pour qu'on mette du recyclage dans la cafét', _en mon nom_.

Seamus sourit sadiquement.

—Ce n'est pas stupide, me reprends Hermione.

—Arrête! je l'implore. Tu n'es pas membre de l'éco-science, si?

—Non, mais il n'empêche que je me sens concerné par le sort de cette planète, elle cingle en se levant.

—Quelle parole pleine de sagesse! C'est digne d'une fille qui va atteindre l'âge de raison.

Elle se retourne, les yeux plissés de mise en garde, la bouche faisant un pli colérique. Si Hermione était un zeste vulgaire, elle m'aurait envoyé chier en beauté. Quand j'y pense, elle est tellement brillante que si elle était une "langue sale", elle serait de la trempe de Malefoy. Au moins. J'en suis sûr.

—Attends! On a cours ensemble! je m'écrie en bondissant du banc.

Lavande se lève en grande presse, elle aussi, et nous courons après Hermione qui reste froide à nos appels. Je finis par me faire pardonné en disant que j'ai bien signé le stupide papier et que je vais jeter mes quatre – on a fait le juste milieu entre trois et cinq – prochaines feuilles dans un back à recyclage.

On entre dans la classe et Pascal nous gratifie d'un sourire plein de joie. Il me fait parfois penser à un pédophile, quand il nous regarde comme ça, mais c'est juste une impression. Après un petit sondage au sein de mes proches, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais le seul qui le voyais de cette façon. Surtout qu'Hermione le trouve sympathique, concerné et plutôt mignon, avec l'approbation de Lavande. D'ailleurs, j'admets qu'il n'est pas laid à se faire brûler les yeux – contrairement à d'autres profs de l'école…Rogue – mais alors franchement pas mon type, au contraire.

Je vais m'asseoir à côté de Malefoy. Il a les cheveux plaqués en arrière, sûrement de l'eau, et gribouille sur son cahier de note, des arabesques sans queues ni têtes. Il a une jambe repliée et appuie son bras dessus pour dessiner. Si je faisais du dessin, je serais vert de le voir faire de si belles choses avec tant de désinvolture. Mais je ne fais pas de dessin alors je m'en moque!

Les derniers élèves prennent places et Pascal se racle la gorge, signe que le cours va commencer.

—Tout d'abord, le professeur Trelawney a fait parvenir une pétition dans toutes les classes. C'est un programme d'éco-action, il explique en lisant la feuille en même temps. Je vais la faire passer, il suffit de signer. Pour aider votre camarade, Harry Potter.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi et je sursaute.

—Quoi? je m'écrie. C'est faux!

—Ah bon?

Il relit l'en-tête avec attention.

—C'est ce qu'a écrit Sibylle.

—Oui, mais non, je m'exclame. Je ne suis même pas dans le comité, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi.

—Ne signer pas ce truc, Potter va essayer de vous entrer dans sa secte, lance Malefoy, goguenard.

Gloussement dans la classe. Je le fusille du regard et il sourit en haussant les épaules.

—Mr Malefoy, calmez-vous, ordonne Pascal, sévère.

Blondie se tourne vers lui avec un air torve et recommence arrogamment à gribouiller sur son cahier.

—Quoiqu'il en soit, reprends Pascal, je fais passer la pétition.

Il enchaîne sur le contrôle qui aura lieu le jeudi qui vient, sur les lois des exposants et la parabole. Les deux cours de demain seront entièrement consacrés au cahier d'exercice qu'il nous a distribué alors il faut en prendre connaissance pour pouvoir lui poser des questions ciblées avant l'examen.

J'ai pratiquement fini le mien et je n'ai pas vraiment de problèmes. Il fallait juste que je me remette dans le bain.

Je regarde ce que fait Malefoy. Son cahier de théorie repose sur le coin de son bureau. Son dessin est terminé et, finalement, ses lignes bizarres sont devenues deux lys. Ça me donne des frissons. On les dirait sorti d'un film de Tim Burton, longs, secs et maigres. Ce n'est pas réaliste, mais j'aime bien le style.

Il jette la pétition sur mon bureau et retourne violement son cahier, soupirant, exaspéré. C'est vrai que j'ai l'air de faire une fixation sur tout ce qu'il touche, à la longue.

En regardant la liste de signature, je vois la sienne, large et ronde, mais pour le moins original.

—Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas faire parti de ma secte, je lui chuchote.

Il m'ignore en continuant de faire ses exercices. Je passe la feuille en avant de moi.

—Qui a dit ça? il souffle tout à coup.

—Toi-même.

—Pas du tout. J'ai dit aux autres de ne pas signer.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et me snobe superbement.

—C'est un rêve d'enfance d'appartenir au même ordre que toi, il continue.

Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur et il sourit narquoisement en se replongeant dans son polycopié. Des fois, je le méprise presque.

Je m'y mets aussi parce que si Pascal me voit ne rien faire, il va vouloir venir m'aider et je suis loin d'en avoir envie. Je me rends alors compte que je suis incapable de me concentrer. Si bien qu'au bout d'une heure, je n'ai réussi qu'à m'avancer de deux exercices – et pas des plus difficiles – et lire au moins quinze fois chaque énoncé. Malefoy, lui, en est déjà à corriger tout le feuillet.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui jeter des œillades insistantes. Je suis absolument pathétique. Le pire – enfin si l'on veut – c'est qu'il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Dans un sens, ça me rassure parce qu'il ne manquerait plus qu'il se rende compte que je le fixe tout le temps…mais d'un autre côté, il ne m'accorde pas la moindre seconde d'attention. C'est un peu offensant.

Non. En fait, c'est normal, pourquoi m'en accorderait-il? Il n'est pas homo, non plus. Et puis, je n'ai pas _vraiment_ envie qu'on devienne ami. Il est beaucoup trop beau pour que je puisse être son ami. Ou alors, le genre d'ami avec qui il voudrait vérifier sa sexualité. Quoique je pense qu'il a plus d'un ami autour de lui qui serait prêt à ce genre de "sacrifice".

Quand la cloche sonne, je me lève, ramasse mes affaires et me précipite au bureau de Hermione. Elle est en train d'expliquer à Lavande comment résoudre une équation fractionnaire.

—Vas-y en avance, Harry, elle me dit. On va aller voir Pascal, pour Lavande.

—Je peux vous attendre, ça ne me dérange pas.

—Non, non, vas-y. Tu dois ramasser les déchets dans la cafétéria, de toute façon.

Lavande pouffe de rire. Je lui fais une grimace mécontente avant de partir et elle s'excuse entre deux éclats. Amie pourrie!

O

J'aurais dû savoir, quand Ron m'avait dit qu'il m'aiderait à faire ma punition qu'il parlait de support morale plus que de réel coup de pouce. Il est tellement con ! Chaque fois que je passe d'une rangée de tables à une autre, il me hurle le nombre qu'il m'en reste, avec encouragement. Tout le monde lève les yeux à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche et se moque doucement en chuchotant et en me pointant du doigt. Les gens n'ont vraiment pas de respect. Il n'y a pas de sot métier!

En plus, il pleut aujourd'hui et tout le monde est resté à l'intérieur. Tu parles d'une malchance.

J'arrive finalement dans le coin de Malefoy. Il s'assoit toujours au même endroit avec ses amis, au milieu de la cafét', table du centre. En général, les autres Cardwellois s'assoient aux alentours, sauf s'ils sont nouveaux ou peu apprécié de sa Sainteté Drago Malefoy. À Valleyfield Park, on est bien moins snobes, on s'assoit là où il y a de la place, point barre.

Bref, dès qu'ils me voient approcher – et croyez moi, ils m'ont vite reconnu –, les amis de Malefoy se mettent à sourire et à se moquer.

—Pourquoi tu fais ça, Potter? Tu as lancé un citron? m'interroge Blaise Zabini.

Je lève un sourcil en circonflexe. Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir, mais on dirait que sa bande à compris parce qu'ils éclatent tous de rire. Exaspéré, je secoue le sac de poubelle devant eux pour qu'ils puissent y jeter leurs saletés. Ils se mettent tous à lancer en même temps, des berlingots de lait à moitié entamés, des sandwichs pas finis, des ustensiles en plastique, des assiettes,… Je reçois quelques gouttes – putain de bordel de merde – et suis obligé de ramasser les projectiles qui n'ont pas atterris dans le sac, mais par terre. Je suis à trente centimètres, ce n'est pourtant pas _si_ difficile de viser le milieu du trou béant.

Malefoy attrape un pan du sac et l'étire pour y verser proprement tout le contenu de son plateau-repas.

—Tu peux le ramener pour moi? il me demande ensuite en me le tendant.

—Ouais, je siffle. Donne !

—Merci.

Quand je m'en vais, tous ses amis sont estomaqués et le regarde, la bouche en "O". J'avoue qu'il a été plutôt gentil – si on oublie le côté bonniche du "tu peux le ramener pour moi". Moi qui pensais qu'il n'était civilisé que quand nous étions deux… Il faut croire qu'il n'est pas non plus aussi hypocrite que je le pensais.

Je m'éloigne un peu requinqué et m'empresse de finir cette corvée, sous l'œil attentif de Rusard. Voir que je pourrais faire une boulette… Franchement ! Tu es concierge, mon vieux ! Tu n'envoies pas de satellite en orbite !

O

François est toujours stagiaire en français. Flitwick est venu faire un petit tour au début du cours pour voir comment il se débrouillait alors François a sauté sur Seamus – qui est bilingue, c'est quand même de la triche – pour l'exemple. Notre imbécile de prof les a félicités et est reparti, sereinement.

—_Merci, mec_, remercie François.

—_De rien_, rétorque Seamus, tout sourire. _J'espère seulement avoir de bonnes notes_.

Je le dévisage avec aberration. Non, mais c'est qu'il parle foutrement bien le français, cet enfoiré. Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil en tirant la langue.

—_Donc _! fait François en se raclant la gorge. _Aujourd'hui, nous regarderons un film français_.

Seamus tire la langue et grimace à mort. Je rigole et François me fusille du regard.

—_Et si je n'aime pas les films français_? demande Seamus.

—_Ce n'est pas vraiment un film français, seulement une traduction_.

—_Super _!

On pousse les bureaux, François met le film dans le lecteur vidéo et s'en va éteindre les lumières.

—_Gardez vos mains _sur_ vos pupitres_, il dit en rigolant.

Les lumières se ferment, j'entends des bruits de pas précipités et je sens quelque chose de lourd me tomber sur les genoux. J'étouffe un cri et un soupir étouffé. Je réalise ce qui se passe quand je prends connaissance de la forme de la "chose" sur mes genoux, qui n'est nul autre que ce grand branleur de Seamus. Il gigote, à cheval sur mes cuisses, en gémissant mon nom et en mimant l'acte sexuel. J'éclate de rire en lui claquant fermement une fesse et il couine comme une fille.

François rallume les lumières et croise ses bras en nous regardant, ennuyé.

—_Arrêtez d'être de si petits cons_!

Seamus se relève, l'air penaud alors qu'il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire, et je lui claque les fesses quand il passe à côté de moi. Toute la classe est écroulée de rire et François essaie de les calmer, dardant sur moi et Seamus un petit regard rancunier.

Une fois qu'on est calmé, le stagiaire part le film et va s'asseoir au premier rang. Seamus se rapproche de moi et, par intermittent, rit durant la projection. Ron en profite pour piquer un somme et Dean s'en fout complètement, il remplit un tableau pour son cours de choix de carrière.

O

L'entraînement commence à sept heures. J'ai mangé 350 ml de yogourt à la vanille pour souper – mes parents ne sont toujours pas là – et je crois que tout le lactose de cette merde s'est plaqué sur les parois de mon œsophage. Je déglutie et c'est comme si j'avais des grumeaux dans la gorge.

Il a enfin arrêté de pleuvoir et ça sent dégueu dehors. Les feuilles mouillées, la terre gorgée d'eau et les MILLIER de vers de terre dégueulasses qui s'amoncèlent dans les rues.

Je sors finalement, pauvrement couvert, il ne fait pas vraiment froid encore, et me précipite sur le trottoir pour échapper aux voitures.

Percy est un fumier! Si les jumeaux avaient eu l'auto, ils nous auraient amenés, moi et Ron, à la patinoire et je n'aurais pas eu à marcher. C'est fou de voir que dans toute la famille Weasley, ils y aient autant de grands cœurs, et Percy…

Quand j'arrive – enfin ! –, il n'y a que deux ou trois autres joueurs, dont Justin Finch-Fletchey et Peter Pettigrew – car oui, finalement, il s'est fait prendre. Je m'assieds loin d'eux, qui de toute façon ne me regardent pas avec les yeux de l'amour, et m'empresse de me changer, histoire de patiner un peu avant de commencer.

Dans le corridor vers la glace, je croise le Coach, lui-même, alors qu'il barbouille sur son calepin. Je ralentis sensiblement, je ne sais pas exactement à quoi m'attendre, mais j'ai la vague impression que je vais en prendre pour mon grade.

—Coach ?

Il lève les yeux vers moi, puis fronce les sourcils avec sévérité. Il me rend nerveux. Je le rejoins – parce que c'est ce que son _body langage_ semble me dire – de ma démarche saccadée et il ne fait pas un pas dans ma direction pour m'aider. C'est vrai, quand même, qu'en temps que capitaine je l'affiche mal de manquer un entraînement.

—Ron m'a tout conté, soupire Adams. Ce n'est pas toi, Harry, de faire des choses comme celles-là. Tu étais l'un de mes meilleurs, mon modèle, mon exemple, du savoir-faire, du savoir-vivre, de la prestance, du fair-play !

—Ça ne se reproduira plus, je réponds sincèrement.

—Non ! Non, fiston, ça ne se reproduira plus, gronde Adams en levant le ton. Tu es _out_ si tu recommences, c'est clair ?

—_Out_ ? Coach, vous êtes sérieux ?

—Je me contrefous de vos putains de notes, que vous soyez polis ou que vous vous habilliez bien, tant que vous restez _clean_ et que vous respectez le sport. Et je n'appelle pas ça respecter le sport de manquer l'entraînement.

Je sers les poings dans mes gants et les dents dans ma bouche pour éviter de faire ou de dire une connerie. Je hoche la tête et Adams, rouge d'avoir gueulé, se retourne vers le vestiaire d'où commence à émerger les gars. L'équipe forme un cercle autour de lui dans les gradins et il commence à faire le point sur les formations jusqu'à présent, la mise en jeu – le retard quasi-quotidien de Ron –, les mises en échec, les nouvelles techniques, les points forts, les points faibles… il fait le tour.

O

O

Il est…euhm ! C'est dur à dire.

Seamus vient m'agripper, complètement saoul, pour faire pareil à d'habitude, et se met à chanter "Joyeux anniversaire Hermione" en chancelant.

—Non Seam', pas encore.

Je lui mets une bière entre les mains et il m'embrasse la tempe avant de retourner la téter plus loin. Les filles, qu'il faisait chier avant de venir me quêter, ont réussi à foutre le camp, mais il en a déjà deux autres dans le collimateur qu'il interpelle bruyamment. En l'entendant, Dean lève les yeux de la rouquine avec qui il parle depuis pas loin de deux heures et sourie en le pointant du doigt. La fille glousse et prend une gorgée de bière. Leur petit jeu est flagrant, c'est comme recevoir un 4X4 dans le cul. Dean fait genre : "non, mais tu as vu l'autre – que je ne connais pas le moins du monde bien sûr – comme il a bu et comme il est loin d'avoir ma classe". Et elle : "ah ah ! Oui tu as raison ! Maintenant je vais boire ma bière cul sec pour pouvoir faire semblant d'être trop chaude pour m'en rendre compte et me pardonner de coucher avec toi le premier soir". Ah ! L'amour !

On est au _House_, un bar pas très sélect de Londres. Hermione nous a toujours dit qu'elle ne sortirait pas avant d'avoir l'âge, bien sûr, dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas l'âge à laquelle on _peut_ sortir, mais le cadeau de Lavande, Pavarti et Padma était une fausse carte. Elles ont promis à Hermione de l'en débarrasser dès le lendemain, mais elles se sont données tellement de mal pour l'avoir avec sa date d'anniversaire qu'Hermione s'est laissée convaincre de sortir. De toute façon, l'un des _doormen_ joue au hockey pour la ville. En nous voyant arriver, il s'est mis à rigoler et nous a ouvert grand la porte.

—Tu vas danser ? me demande Padma, en venant s'asseoir avec moi à la table.

—C'est toi qui me demandes ça ? Après m'avoir gueulé en partant : "Harry! Tu garde les sacs !"

—Oh tu sais…Quand je parle, il faut en prendre et en laisser.

Elle rosit légèrement et je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle prend son sac à main et se regarde dans son miroir de poche : les cheveux, les sourcils, les yeux, le rouge à lèvre, puis les dents. Je suis bien content d'être homo et pas _Drag Queen_.

—Viens danser avec moi.

—Pourquoi ? Il y a un bel éphèbe que tu veux rendre jaloux sur la piste ?

—Non. Puis s'il y en avait un, je ne te demanderais pas de venir danser, tu l'intimiderais trop.

Si elle y va de la flatterie, c'est qu'il doit _vraiment_ y avoir quelque chose…mais je ne sais pas quoi. Si ce n'est pas un garçon…

Je regarde sur la piste. Vraiment pas de quoi s'énerver pourtant.

—Arrête avec ton scepticisme ! C'est énervant ! Viens !

Elle me prend le bras et me tire sur le plancher de danse. Elle se trémousse tout contre moi – sans se frotter, je ne suis tout de même qu'un ami – et je la suis au mieux en essayant d'avoir l'air un peu mal à l'aise parce que danser à la _Flashdance_ ce n'est pas très viril, du point de vu hétéro. En fin de compte, je fais _teeeellement_ pitié qu'elle ralentit et s'abaisse à mon niveau – c'est si galant de sa part.

Non, en fait je me plains énormément, mais je ne suis pas un Dieu de la danse, loin de là. Et j'en suis très reconnaissant à Padma de danser avec moi, parce que ça empêcherait une fille possiblement intéressée de s'échiner à me faire des avances et à moi de la repousser, mal à l'aise pour en crever.

Jusqu'à ce que je le voie venir. LE gars ! Il doit faire ma taille, deux fois mon gabarit, une pièce d'athlète, du genre "pousser vous avant qu'il ne vous pousse". Peut-être un peu trop fier de lui, mais c'est le genre d'hétéro qui plaît aux filles.

Moi et Padma arrêtons de danser et il la regarde de haut en bas, l'œil critique. Elle frisonne. Je roule des yeux. Finalement, grand seigneur qu'il est, il daigne acquiescer et sourire : elle fond.

—Harry ? elle me demande.

Comme si j'avais quelque chose à redire. Je hausse les épaules et il l'attrape par le bras pour l'amener danser au centre de la piste. Je reste planté là, interdit, pris de cours, surpris, étonné, scandalisé…bref ! j'ai l'air du sale con. Je me fais aller le postérieur, un peu, juste pour voir si je n'ai pas autant l'air du gars qui s'est fait largué, mais les trois petits rires dans mon dos me signale que même ça, ça ne fonctionne pas.

Pourtant, en chemin vers notre table, je me fais pincer une fesse et – comble du comble ! – la fille qui m'a…EMPOIGNÉ vient me parler.

—Comment ça va ?

Je plisse les yeux. Tu viens de m'arracher un bout du cul…Comment tu penses que ça va ?

Je ne sais pas si elle lit dans les esprits, mais elle rigole et se rapproche de moi – on rentre le ventre et on ressort ses seins, que l'on dandine de droite à gauche en parlant.

—Tu es seul ?

À sa façon de le demander, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle ne parle pas seulement de la compagnie que j'ai _ce soir_.

—Non avec des amis…

—Oui, j'ai vu…

Elle jette un regard en direction de Parvati – oui quand on ne sait pas qu'elles sont jumelles, on confond – qui danse et revient vers moi.

Si elle pouvait au moins arrêter de coller sa poitrine sur moi…

—Tu danses ?

—Je ne peux pas, je marmonne. Désolé.

—Pourquoi ? elle fait la moue et baisse les yeux sur son décolleté – je parie qu'elle fait sauter un bouton avant la fin de la conversation.

—Je suis avec _quelqu'un_.

—Ah vraiment ?

Elle a un sourire qui en dit long… Les filles peuvent être parfois tellement… Pour m'en sortir, j'aurais mieux fait de dire que j'avais la syphilis.

—Hé ! Bel enfant !

J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Seamus qu'il me met une main aux fesses et qu'il m'embrasse sur la tempe. Les relents d'alcool qu'il dégage me feraient presque monter les larmes aux yeux, mais c'est pour la bonne cause alors je le prends dans mes bras.

—Hé ! je bredouille comme toute réponse.

—Tu danses avec Padma et pas avec moi, mon coquin !

—Je…

La fille nous regarde et je dois avouer que, finalement, se faire draguer c'est une mince affaire à côté de passer pour le copain…que dis-je _l'amoureux_ de l'Irlandais fond de tonneau.

—On y va, _mon amour_(1).

—Oui…c'est ça. C'est l'heure de prendre ta trithérapie.

Je fais un signe de main à la fille qui ne bronche pas et qui me salue…avant de partir en courant aux toilettes.

On s'éloigne avec Seam', vers la piste de danse.

—Seam' ! C'est bon ! Lâche-moi…

Il se retourne subitement et me met une claque en pleine face. Je reste estomaqué et, au bout d'un ou deux secondes, je le vois exploser de son rire tonitruant.

—Ça t'apprendra à penser que les homos sont des sidéens ! Macho ! Trithérapie mon cul ! D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois, tu feras le pas propre qui ne met pas de condom !

Je le dévisage, puis il commence à danser la _gigue irlandaise_ et à sauter partout.

—Ah mon Harry ! Toi avec les filles, toujours un poisson dans l'eau…

Dean me tapote l'épaule. Sa rouquine a mis les voiles avec un autre rouquin…qui semble s'être fait casser la figure…

—Son frère. Très protecteur. Il a voulu "me péter la gueule" parce que j'avais touché à sa sœur.

—Oh ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas faire l'amour tout seul ce soir ? je demande avec une petite voix en faisant bouger les doigts de ma main droite.

—Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il m'exciterait le salaud avec sa main cochonne !

Dean me prend le poignet et je continu de faire la danse des doigts.

On retourne finalement s'asseoir autour de notre table et Seamus décide de se resoûler : puisqu'il n'y a que ça à faire et il nous invite, Dean et moi, en nous payant les trois premières bières – c'est un miracle que cet enfant-là n'ait jamais ne serait-ce que frôler le coma éthylique…encore plus un miracle qu'il ait encore de l'argent.

O

À deux heures, parce qu'il est presque temps que ça ferme, Ron appelle les jumeaux pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher dans le _Stationwagen_ de la honte. Dean a réussi à conquérir l'âme pure d'une petite brunette bien imbibée qui l'a traîné – ou qu'il a dû traîner, tout est dans la façon de concevoir les choses – chez elle. Les jumelles et Lavande sont parties en taxi avec Hermione qui ne cessaient de leur redire qu'elle avait passé une très belle soirée – ce qui est en mettre un peu trop…elle avait passé la soirée serait plus juste – bien qu'elle n'ait dansé avec aucun Apollon du bar – ce qui aurait déplut à Ron, mais qui aurait fait _siiiiiiii_ plaisir aux filles. Les autres n'étant pas mes amis, je me fiche de ce qui a bien pu advenir d'eux.

Quand notre limousine arrive enfin – à quelques coins de rue – c'est sans peine qu'on y fait monter Seamus – toujours contre la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse l'ouvrir et… vous voyez ! –, moi ensuite et Ron en dernier qui, extatique, se met à faire un compte rendu de la soirée – en plus des fins de nuits de Ceux-qui-ne-sont-pas-mes-amis-et-dont-je-me-fous – à ses frères.

Je m'appuis sur l'épaule de Seamus – complètement vidé, moi – avec le caquetage de Ronny Boy en bruit de fond. Je suis à un cheveu de m'endormir quand je sens Seamus gigoter.

—Tu vas pas te mettre à me dégueuler dessus, je gronde.

—J'ai plus de sang dans le bras, il marmonne, sa bouche molle collée contre la fenêtre. Attends.

Il lève son bras et m'entoure avec pour me faire une place un peu confortable. J'hésite, puis dit en me couchant sur son flanc, juste pour la forme :

—On dirait un vieux couple.

Ce à quoi il répond, pour la forme :

—Pas ce soir, j'ai mal à la tête.

Je souris et Ron continue de conter à ses frères de quelle façon phénoménale Dean a emballé la brune de justesse avant de partir. Non, mais ç'aurait pu être inquiétant notre petit Dean national de dormir tout seul un soir de fête.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

(1) En _français_ dans le texte. Je sais que c'est bizarre de lire ce genre de note en bas de page, étant donné que cette histoire n'est pas une traduction, mais je tiens à ce que ce soit clair, bon :P

STH


	8. Ascension sociale

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 8 :** Ascension sociale

* * *

Rogue nous a donné deux labos – un par heure en définitive – et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Il y a une histoire de «sténopé et de chambre noire» et l'autre c'est «ombre, pénombre, clarté et netteté». Les grandes lignes, j'ai saisi – on parle de lumière –, mais l'exercice en soi…c'est plutôt flou.

—Potter, on dirait que tu vas te pisser dessus.

Je me tourne vers Malefoy qui me dévisage.

—Ce n'est pas compliqué. Relis tes notes de cours, c'est presque une blague de nous donner ces laboratoires-là.

—Ouais. Bien pas pour moi.

Pour appuyer mon point, j'ouvre mon cahier de théorie. Les pages y sont remplies à moitié avec de grands espaces laissés blancs – pour me permettre de les remplir plus tard –, elles ne sont même pas dans l'ordre chronologique – ne me demandez pas comment ça a pu arriver – et mon écriture de cochon n'aide en rien.

Malefoy y jette un regard dubitatif, puis il arrache les pages de mon cahier sous mon œil effaré.

—Recopie mes notes ! dit-il en me les lançant.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de suivre les ordres, mais pour une fois sachant ce qui est bien pour moi, je m'y plie. Appuyé sur la paillasse, juste à côté de Malefoy qui met en route notre expérience, je retranscris toute la théorie qu'il a prise avec une minutie digne des plus célèbres faussaires de ce siècle.

—Alors ? C'était bien la petite fête de l'intello, hier ?

Mon crayon entre les dents, je fronce les sourcils.

—Comment tu sais que c'était son anniversaire ?

—Tu me l'as dit, samedi.

—C'est vrai ?

—Non, un soudain intérêt m'est sorti du cul pour cette… fille. Oui, c'est vrai !

Est-ce qu'il a toujours eu une répartie aussi colorée et imaginative ?

—C'était bien, oui.

—Elle semble avoir du mal à tenir éveillée, il spécule en jetant un œil à Hermione.

Je rigole en la voyant à moitié étalée sur sa paillasse à l'autre bout de la salle.

—Oui. Après notre retour de boîte, les filles l'ont ramenée chez elles et l'ont gardée éveillée toute la nuit en la gavant trucs dont le taux de sucre aurait fait claquer un diabétique par leur simple présence. Depuis qu'elle est descendue de son autobus, ce matin, elle nous ronfle en plein visage.

Et étrangement, cette attitude pour le moins répugnante plaît énormément à Ron. Il la trouve incroyablement attendrissante et gagatise un max avec elle, en la traînant partout avec lui. Ça m'échappe, vraiment ! Non, parce qu'elle est plus morte que vive et Ron n'a aucun penchant nécrophile – du moins pas déclaré. C'est une nouvelle facette farfelue que je ne connaissais pas de sa personnalité.

Ce matin, elle était couchée sur la table – comme les filles, qui n'en menaient pas plus large – et Ron lui flattait les cheveux en la couvant des yeux comme la huitième merveille du monde. Une chance que j'avais ma corvée parce qu'ils me donnaient envie de vomir avec leur amour suintant pire que d'habitude.

—Vous êtes sortis ? s'étonne Malefoy.

—Oui, au _House_.

—Ooooooh, un soir d'école. C'est la débauche à Valley !

Je souris ironiquement et il se remet à notre rapport.

Quand je finis de copier, j'essaye de lui donner un coup de main, il avait raison, avec les bons outils, c'est un jeu d'enfant, mais ce gars-là est un perfectionniste doublé d'un orgueilleux alors il préfère tout faire tout seul. Mais au bout d'un moment, comme il voit que je m'intéresse vraiment et que je veux _vraiment_ bien faire, il finit par me laisser participer. Presque rien, en tant que tel, juste maintenir les lentilles en place alors qu'il ajuste le rayon.

O

O

Plus le temps passe et plus des questions qu'avant je ne me posais jamais commencent à me tarauder. Par exemple : je me demande pourquoi je suis supposé détester Malefoy si hardiment. Plus j'apprends à le connaître et plus tout cela me semble stupide. Il n'y a rien de fondamental qui nous oppose – je parle bien sûr au niveau métaphysique de la chose, sinon c'est trop facile – et j'irais jusqu'à dire que l'on a pleins de raisons de bien s'entendre.

Depuis qu'on s'est – comment dire ? – rapproché, lui et toute sa bande ont arrêté de nous embêter – Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, les jumelles… ma bande, quoi. Bon ! Il nous cherche encore parfois, mais c'est plus pour nous embêter qu'autre chose. Plus rien sur la situation familiale de Ron, sur les parents d'Hermione et pas le moindre commentaire sur "la mauvaise graine" de Valleyfield. C'est simple, maintenant, venir à l'école, c'est presque partir en vacances.

Ça n'empêche pas que parfois, Malefoy et moi, nous engueulons en cours. Ce n'est pas vraiment rare. Même plutôt fréquent. On ne peut pas passer du mépris le plus virulent à la fraternité la plus touchante aussi facilement. Alors parfois mon côté emmerdeur reprend le dessus, ragaillardi par le long repos que je lui ai accordé, et Malefoy s'en prend plein la gueule. Je lui balance toute la sauce et ça finit en bousculade et en retenue. Ensuite, en diplomate, il vient me faire un _speech_ à tout casser sur "toute l'année qu'on va passer ensemble", "les mots qui dépassent notre pensée" – cette partie sonne toujours faux – et "la nécessité d'entretenir un climat favorable au travail d'équipe". Il m'enchante avec ses belles phrases, je m'excuse et on repart sur de nouvelles bases.

D'autre fois, c'est lui qui pète un solide câble. Il m'envoie chier et dégage, si on n'est pas en pleine classe, sinon je peux être sûr de savourer ma douleur et une humiliation additionnelle devant un étalage d'élèves un peu abasourdis. Là, ça dure un très long moment. Ensuite, il se pointe, en diplomate et tout le scénario de la scène précédente se répète. Oui ! Je m'excuse encore, dans ce cas-là, et c'est reparti.

Ça peut arriver deux à trois fois par jour – oui, c'est à ce point-là. Sur quatre cours que l'on n'a même pas toujours ensemble, c'est quand même aberrant, mais Malefoy et moi ne sommes pas encore habitués à jouer avec le caractère de l'autre… Disons que nous y allons à l'aveuglette.

Mais en général, être avec lui, c'est bien. J'ai les mêmes amis depuis que je suis très jeune, je suis habitué aux mêmes vieux visages depuis l'enfance. Si quelqu'un est méchant avec moi, je vais voir l'équipe de hockey – bon ! maintenant ça arrive moins souvent qu'avant, mais bon… –, si j'ai un problème de filles – du temps ou j'avais des problèmes de filles – je vais voir Lavande ou l'une ou l'autre des jumelles – Padma, de préférence –, pour les problèmes plus "sérieux", je peux toujours compter sur Hermione et pour ce qui est des trucs intimes sur ma personne, j'ai mon super Ronny Boy ! Malefoy, c'est différent. On parle de sujets anodins – parce qu'il est évident que l'on ne va pas se mettre à se dévoiler notre vie – ou alors, avec modération, on pèse ce qu'on peut dire, ce qui reste pour nous et on découvre. Chaque soir je me couche un peu moins con. Je ne veux pas dire qu'il me dit des trucs comme : "Je me suis fait agresser à l'âge de dix ans. Oh, ça fait du bien ! Tu es la première personne avec qui j'en parle." Non ! C'est trop intime. Nous c'est plus du genre : "Je ne bois pas de vin parce que ça me donne des flatulences" – ce n'est qu'un exemple, Malefoy ne pète sans doute jamais. Ce sont des informations apprises sur le tas, comme le fait qu'il n'aime pas dessiner au fusain parce que ça tache les doigts, mais que son père n'en sache rien alors il a des douzaines de boîtes de fusains qui s'entassent dans sa chambre que son géniteur lui offre année après années.

O

O

Malefoy et moi montons dans sa chambre dans un silence polaire. C'est moi qui ai lancé les hostilités cette fois. Vendredi passé, alors qu'on s'engageait vers un week-end quasi-idyllique, je lui ai lancé un miroir concave dessus en le traitant de narcissique, d'imbécile, d'individualiste, de pédant et j'ai réussi à glisser fasciste alors que je ne savais que sommairement ce que cela voulait dire – pas du tout en fait, heureusement, ça collait assez bien au personnage après vérification dans le dictionnaire. La cloche a sonné, on n'avait pas fini notre expérience, j'ai remballé mes affaires et je me suis tiré comme la première _drama queen_ qui passe.

Donc, nous arrivons dans la chambre de Malefoy, il va s'asseoir à son bureau où sont empilés de nombreux ouvrages de référence et recommence ce qu'il faisait avant que je n'arrive – à savoir encercler, surligner et raturer.

Je reste planté au milieu de la pièce sans bouger. Je m'attendais à la Sainte Parole – ou discours sur le joyeux travail d'équipe – et je suis pour le moins déçu. Quand il m'a ouvert la porte, ses lèvres se sont serrées, il m'a fait entrer, m'a regardé enlever mes chaussures et mon manteau, puis il s'est dirigé vers sa chambre. Pas un mot. Pas un.

J'attends encore un peu, puis me décide finalement à aller vers lui.

—Tu vas me faire la morale qu'on en finisse et qu'on puisse s'y mettre, je lance froidement en croisant les bras.

Je veux bien lui tendre une perche, mais ce n'est pas _mon rôle_ de piler sur mon orgueil. C'est toujours lui qui le fait.

Il se tourne vers moi, le regard assassin me transperce, à peine trois secondes, puis se remet à travailler.

—Hé, Malefoy ? je fais, aussitôt radouci. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Qu'est ce que tu fous là?

—C'est samedi. On fait toujours le travail, le samedi.

Il se tourne à nouveau, puis se lève et croise les bras.

—Oui, mais après ta petite scène de vendredi, je pensais que je pourrai avoir des vacances de ton sale caractère. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais assez de cran pour te pointer.

Je le regarde, hyper mal à l'aise, et je reste sans voix.

—Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Il se rassoit, mais avant qu'il ne s'y remette, je reprends :

—Oui, bon, j'ai dit ces trucs qui dépassaient ma pensée, mais il faut qu'on travaille ensemble toute l'année et… euh… il faut un climat de travail cordial pour… euh… que ce soit cool.

Malefoy me regarde, un sourcil levé, l'air de dire "qu'est-ce que tu racontes, pauvre tache".

—Rah ! je m'énerve. Fais-le ! Toi, ça a toujours plus d'effet quand tu le dis ! Plus de gueule, plus de panache.

La commissure de ses lèvres pointe doucement vers le ciel et ça, en langage Malefoy devant un Harry Potter, c'est un franc sourire – bien sûr, c'est une adaptation libre.

—Tu m'énerves.

Il secoue la tête et baisse les yeux vers ses feuilles.

—Je m'excuse, je grimace.

—C'est bon, Potter.

Il se relève et va s'asseoir dans l'un des divans de son petit salon. C'est presque une invitation et je m'assieds juste à côté de lui pour défaire mon sac.

—Tu es de mauvais poil, c'est temps-ci ?

Je sursaute et me retourne vers lui. Il me regarde, semblant presque intéressé et je pique un fard.

—Non, pas spécialement, pourquoi ?

—C'est bien la… millionième fois en trois jours que tu pètes une durite.

—Tu peux parler, je bougonne.

Il sourit de côté.

—Tu devrais baiser.

Il lance cette bombe d'une voix calme et mesurée, sans même me regarder, en surlignant un autre morceau de texte…

—QUOI ?

Il sourit – de mieux en mieux, ça l'amuse ! – et lâche enfin son feuillet.

—Ne saute pas au plafond, Potter, même les gens comme toi on le droit au plaisir de la chair. C'est peut-être ce dont tu as besoin pour te détendre.

—Je ne suis pas tendu !

Il hausse les sourcils de façon lubrique et je rougis un peu.

—C'est n'importe quoi, je marmonne dans ma barbe.

—Si tu veux… Mais Padma Patil semble intéressée, au cas où…

Ouais ! Au cas où je sauterai la barrière, bien sûr.

—C'est mon amie, ça, Malefoy.

—Et ? Tu ne touches pas les amis proches ?

Dans l'objectif où nous ne sommes pas _proches_…

—C'est ça, je conclus.

—Pourquoi ?

—Malefoy, je geins. Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que je veux aborder avec _toi_.

Il acquiesce, compréhensif.

—C'est parce que tu n'as pas mon expérience, il se vante.

Je rigole franchement.

—Ouais, c'est ça ! J'ai peur de passer pour impuissant à côté de toi !

—Voyons, Potter, il ne faut pas. Dans la vie, nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes… atouts !

Je secoue la tête en roulant des yeux.

—Tu es "le bon copain", mais tu n'es pas du bois dont on fait les petits amis.

—Hé ! je m'écrie. Je ne suis _pas_ le "bon copain" et j'ai déjà été un petit ami, pour ta gouverne !

—Tu es sacrément le "bon copain", Potter. Et la seule fois où tu as eu une copine, c'est en quatrième année et c'était Cho Chang… pendant à peine deux heures.

—C'est deux _semaines_, je le reprends.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent tandis qu'il semble réaliser quelque chose.

—Est-ce que tu as seulement couché avec elle ?

Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et une bouffée de chaleur me monte au visage.

—C'est n'importe quoi, je grommelle à nouveau.

—Bon sang ! Je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Alors tu es puceau !

—Je ne suis pas puceau ! C'est juste que ça ne me branche pas de parler de… _ça_ avec les gens. Spécifiquement avec toi !

Ce qui est archi-faux ! Je suis aussi vierge qu'au jour de ma naissance – heureusement, d'ailleurs, qu'on ne puisse pas le devenir plus – et Cho Chang m'a largué avant même que je n'ai pu songer à penser à me laisser tenter à effleurer l'idée d'imaginer méditer de concevoir envisager de la tripoter. A vrai dire, si l'on est allés jusqu'au baiser, c'est à la grâce de Dieu. Je suis un _plouc_ !

Malefoy a l'air d'avoir gobé mon histoire, parce qu'il s'est replongé dans sa paperasse.

Je finis de défaire mon sac et j'étale sur sa table basse les deux cartons grand format pour la présentation. Ils étaient bleu électrique à la base et j'y ai collé des images que j'ai trouvés dans les bouquins de Malefoy et sur Internet. Au centre de l'un des panneaux, il y a un néon rose fluo avec des cocotiers, une flèche qui montre la gauche et le mot "BEER" écrit et encadré en jaune.

—Je rêve ou tu as foutu "bière" au milieu de notre projet ? me demande Malefoy, dubitatif.

—Non, tu ne rêves pas.

Il grimace en regardant mon travail alors je m'empresse de prendre la parole —il est hors de question que j'ai fait tout ça pour que ça finisse à la poubelle :

—C'est juste une blague, je lui explique. C'est un petit côté comique, tout le reste est très scientifique et à fond dans le sujet.

—Peut-être, mais _ça_ c'est on ne peut plus hors sujet. C'est déplacé. Surtout pour un travail à remettre à Rogue.

—Tu penses vraiment qu'il va nous enlever des points pour ça ? je lui demande stupidement. Il va juste se dire «Potter a encore fait des siennes, quel pauvre débile» et il ne fera rien de plus.

—C'est vrai. Il va sûrement se dire ça.

Je lui donne un coup de coude et il me jette par terre en appuyant son pied sur mon épaule puis sur mon flanc. Je rigole et il arrête.

—Fini, dit-il en lançant sur la table basse le corpus sur lequel il gribouille depuis un moment.

—C'est quoi ?

—Ta dissertation.

—Mais…Pourquoi il y a du marqueur dessus ? C'est pas bon ?

C'étaient douze pages de rédaction en plus de la bibliographie et j'étais plutôt fier de moi en finissant. Je jette un œil sur le torchon que vient de jeter Malefoy, il n'a pas épargné un seul paragraphe.

—C'est bon, dit-il au bout d'un moment —le temps de me laisser douter de mon chef-d'œuvre.

—Tu l'as défiguré !

—J'ai juste regardé ce que tu avais fait. En vert : les bonnes idées, en jaune : le développement, en rouge : les commentaires _coup de poing_, la conclusion, et caetera.

—Ah ! je fais, soulagé. J'ai eu peur !

—J'ai vu ça.

Nous restons là à nous regarder un moment, puis je finis par ramasser mon sac.

—Bon ! On dirait qu'on a fini.

—Tu as déjà conduit ?

—Conduit quoi ?

—L'électricité, Potter, éructe-t-il narquoisement. Une voiture.

Il lève les yeux au ciel en s'en allant vers la porte.

—C'est arrivé, je me dépêche de dire en le suivant.

On redescend les marches vers le rez-de-chaussée.

—Tu as l'air mûr pour recommencer.

—C'est ce que je répète souvent à mon père, mais il préfèrerait que je pique une voiture plutôt que d'avoir à me passer la sienne.

—C'est rassurant, ça.

Malefoy enfile son manteau, puis me tend le mien. Il fouille dans ses poches et en sort un trousseau de clés bien garni. L'idée que, peut-être, il me propose de conduire sa voiture m'effleure un instant, mais je trouve que c'est… étrange.

Je remonte ma fermeture éclair quand des pas résonnent dans le boudoir. Narcissa Malefoy arrive dans toute sa grâce et un sourire éclaire son visage quand elle m'aperçoit.

—Bonjour, Harry.

—Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?

—Bien, merci. Vous ?

Je hoche la tête en souriant et elle me le rend.

—On y va, grogne Malefoy.

—Déjà ? Où ?

—Faire une balade. On a fini.

Il ouvre la porte et me pousse dehors sans que j'ai pu dire un mot.

—Et ne m'attendez pas, je vais chez Pansy.

Il claque la porte et on fait le tour de son garage pour prendre la porte latérale. Il appuie sur un bouton et la large porte du garage s'ouvre dans un bruit de ferraille. A l'autre bout du garage, il y a l'énorme VUS que j'avais déjà vu Narcissa conduire, ensuite, un espace libre pour une autre voiture et, juste en face de nous, la Mercedes de Malefoy —comment ce merdeux peut-il avoir une Mercedes à lui !

Il déverrouille les portières et je vais m'asseoir, côté passager, tandis qu'il met le contact.

—Tu as faim ? il me demande en sortant.

—Moyen.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'élance dans les petites rues qui font le tour de Cardwell pour rejoindre une route principale le plus vite possible. Je ne veux pas critiquer, mais Malefoy a le pied pesant sur l'accélérateur. Pas au point d'en avoir l'estomac retourné, les poils des jambes au garde à vous et l'envie soudaine d'écrire son testament, mais disons que les limites de vitesse… eh bien ! il ne les voit pas.

En quelques minutes, on se retrouve au MacDonald. Il se stationne entre deux voitures – et la j'ai bien cru qu'on passait dedans – puis défait sa ceinture et sort en sifflotant. Je sors de ma léthargie et m'empresse de descendre aussi.

Il s'appuie sur le comptoir à côté d'une caisse qui n'est pourtant pas ouverte et cherche une responsable des yeux. Une fille arrive alors de derrière et croise son regard. C'est le signal ! Le piège se tend à ce moment exact. Malefoy lance l'appât : son sourire le plus séducteur synchroniser avec un hochement de tête. Elle est déstabilisée. Elle hésite. Malefoy ne bouge pas d'un pouce – c'est étonnant qu'il puisse sourire durant de longues secondes sans que ça finisse par avoir l'air faux. Elle tombe sous le charme. Hypnotisée, elle s'avance vers lui. Il détache alors ses yeux d'elle et commence à regarder les pancartes au-dessus de nos têtes qui font office de menus. Elle se plante alors devant Malefoy et tente d'attirer son regard en se trémoussant.

—Je… Est-ce que je peux vous aider… Je veux dire ! Cette caisse est fermée.

Malefoy rabaisse les yeux vers elle, il sourit – elle se liquéfie – et d'une voix suave, il passe sa commande :

—Un burger en trio.

Un sourire niais incurve les lèvres de la fille.

—Tu veux quelque chose ? me demande soudainement Malefoy.

Je hausse les épaules, la fille m'accorde son premier regard – noir, comme si je faisais exprès de détourner les yeux de Malefoy d'elle.

—Une frite de plus pour lui, complète Malefoy, Vicky.

Elle tourne au rouge pivoine et l'espace d'un instant, je pense qu'elle va faire un malaise, puis elle se dépêche d'aller préparer les paquets de frites.

Je viens alors m'appuyé à côté de Malefoy.

—Vicky ? je demande abruptement.

—Son nom est Victoria. Son badge, dit-il en désignant son sein gauche.

—Elle n'a même pas ouvert sa caisse, je fais remarquer.

Malefoy sourit moqueusement et hoche la tête d'une façon exécrablement pédante. Certaines personnes ignorent leur propre beauté, ça les rend encore plus charmantes… évidemment, Malefoy n'a pas besoin d'un gramme de charme de plus : il en a déjà bien trop.

Victoria revient avec un plateau et dépose le tout dessus. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour Malefoy et m'ignore obstinément. Je m'appuie plus confortablement et commence à manger les frites de mon hôte qui semble prit dans un jeu de regard.

—Alors ? demande-t-il.

—Alors ? elle répète, dans les nuages.

—Combien ça fait ?

Elle revient soudainement sur terre et sursaute. Elle observe la caisse avec inquiétude, puis lève les yeux vers l'un des autres employés – qui a une blazer brun par-dessus sa chemise : sûrement un gérant.

—Euh… Une minute.

Elle s'éloigne vers l'autre garçon. Malefoy appuie sa tête sur son bras et commence à manger ses frites.

—Tu m'en as piqué ? il demande en regardant mon paquet presque deux fois plein comme le sien.

—Mais non.

Il se marre en me frappant.

—Excusez-moi, nous interrompt une voix.

C'est blazer-brun qui vient d'apparaître. Il nous jette un regard sévère derrière ses petites lunettes rectangulaires.

—_La cuenta, por favor_, se moque Malefoy en riant.

Je souris doucement. Ce mec est un provocateur né !

Blazer-brun renifle. Il enfonce sa clé dans la serrure sur le côté de la caisse. Elle émet un drôle de bruit puis s'ouvre. Malefoy se redresse, il fouille dans son pantalon, prend son portefeuille en sort un billet de vingt livres, qu'il dépose sur le comptoir.

—Gardez le change ! lance-t-il à Blazer-brun qui reste un moment abasourdi en regardant l'argent.

Malefoy ramasse sa bouffe et on s'en va dans la voiture.

—Je rêve ou tu as laissé un billet de vingt ?

Malefoy sourit et recule une main sur le volant, l'autre étant occupé à tenir son _7up_.

J'ai presque fini de manger mes frites quand il s'arrête enfin, au milieu de nulle part dans un stationnement de golf.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il me jette un regard énigmatique.

—Tu vas me tuer et me laisser tout nu sur le _green_ du dix-huitième trou ?

—Je paye vingt livres pour manger de la malbouffe, penses-tu vraiment que je me salirai les mains à te tuer ? J'engagerai un tueur à gages, bien sûr…

Rassuré, je détache ma ceinture et sort de la voiture – après qu'il ne l'ait fait lui-même parce qu'il aurait bien pu me laisser en plan ici, aussi.

Il vient me rejoindre et me tend ses clés.

—Tu es sérieux ?

Il hoche la tête et me pousse pour pouvoir s'asseoir à ma place.

Je traverse et m'installe derrière le volant.

—Tu es sûr ? je redemande.

—Tu ne veux pas ?

—Bien sûr que je veux… mais toi ? Tu es sûr ?

—Mais oui ! Tu ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un, il n'y a personne ici. Si tu rentres dans un arbre, je dirais qu'en voulant me la jouer je suis rentré dans un arbre. Mais bon, essaie d'éviter toute forme d'obstacles quand même.

Je hoche la tête et passe la première. Je roule un peu, lentement, le temps de me mettre à l'aise – Malefoy, ça lui a pris une seconde et il mangeait tranquillement en me regardant faire. Finalement, comme je vois que ça va, je vais pour embrayer et passer la seconde – j'ai eu du mal à trouver la pédale, un peu trop à gauche – mais la voiture s'arrête violement et je me retrouve propulsé contre le volant.

Malefoy éclate de rire et je le dévisage, m'attendant à autre chose – une pluie d'injures, par exemple.

—C'est une automatique, me signale-t-il au bout d'un moment. Ce que tu as écrasé, en pensant que c'était l'embrayage, c'est le frein à main.

—Comment ça marche, alors, une automatique ?

—Plus tu appuies sur l'accélérateur, plus tu accélères et quand tu lâches, tu ralentis. Facile.

Une fois que j'ai intégré le principe – oui bon, il fallait savoir, quand même –, je me débrouille franchement bien et je comprends très bien pourquoi Malefoy en vient à aimer la vitesse.

—Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné l'idée de faire ça ? je demande.

—J'amène souvent des gens ici pour conduire : Blaise, Pansy, Ted… Ça fait monter ma cote de popularité. Tu en veux une bouchée ? me demande-t-il en me tendant son hamburger.

J'accepte et il me l'amène au bord des lèvres pour que je croque.

—Merci. Comment ça, tu augmentes ta cote de popularité ?

—Bien, tu en as beaucoup des amis, toi, qui _ont_ une voiture et si oui, qui te laissent la conduire en se foutant complètement que tu l'emboutisses dans un _pilier_ !

Je tourne violemment le volant en voyant effectivement un monticule de pierres me foncer dessus.

—Non, je réponds à sa question.

—Moi non plus. Puis, est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas davantage, maintenant que je te laisse conduire ma voiture.

Je le regarde, sceptique, mais je pense qu'il est sérieux.

—Arrête, je souffle. Je t'aimais bien avant que tu ne me laisses conduire.

—Oui, mais tu m'aimes bien plus maintenant.

—Mais non !

—Oh ! Allez, Potter ! Est-ce si dur d'avouer que tu es _un peu_ profiteur ? Juste comme tout le monde.

—Oui. Alors je t'aimais bien avant, O.K., je dis fermement.

—D'accord.

Je le regarde et il me fait un clin d'œil mutin.

—Ne me déconcentre pas, je lui dis en resserrant le volant entre mes doigts.

Il y a un instant de silence et Malefoy se met à froisser le papier de son hamburger pour le fourrer dans son paquet de frites vide.

—Il va être l'heure. Tu sais comment te rendre jusqu'à l'aréna ?

Je vais pour lancer «Sérieux ? », mais ravale bien vite mes paroles.

—A peu près.

—Sors d'ici, je vais te guider.

Et c'est ainsi que je fais mes premier pas – en voiture – dans le grand monde sauvage.

O

J'ai à peine osé taper le cinquante km/h dans les zones de soixante tellement j'avais peur de faire une gaffe et d'emplafonner quelqu'un, ce qui aurait fini par un accident, l'ambulance, du sang, des morts, des blessés et beaucoup de merde !

Bien sûr, Malefoy ne le voyait pas sous cet angle du tout et se foutait de ma gueule comme ça ne devrait pas être permis. Il essayait sans cesse de me pousser à appuyer sur l'accélérateur et je frémissais à l'envie de me laisser aller : d'abord, parce que la vitesse c'est grisant et d'entendre le moteur gronder c'est carrément bandant et qu'ensuite, je suis excessivement orgueilleux et que de l'entendre se moquer de moi me rendait fou. Je voulais l'impressionner, lui montrer que j'étais habile et téméraire… d'un autre côté, c'est parce qu'il était là que je restais vigilant. J'aurais eu peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, à lui plus qu'à moi.

Et puis je rallongeais mon temps en sa compagnie que je trouve de plus en plus plaisante.

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose a une fin. Quand Dean et Seamus sont arrivés, Malefoy et moi étions en train de discuter. Mes amis m'ont appelé – pensant me sauver de "l'infâme fouine mangeuse de cerveau" – et il a préféré s'en aller, en prenant tout de même le soin de les snober.

Bien sûr, Seam' est allé tout raconter à Ron – il faut toujours qu'il soit le premier à lancer les rumeurs – mais mon meilleur ami s'en fiche éperdument.

Adams a essayé de former une nouvelle formation d'attaque – parce que Dean, Seamus et moi sommes d'un niveau trop élevé pour les autres. Dean, Davey et moi formions l'offensive d'une équipe tandis que Seamus et deux autres joueurs formaient l'autre… inutile de dire que nous les avons blanchis. L'Irlandais a bien failli jeter les gants quand je lui ai enlevé la rondelle pour la passer à Davey, mais il s'est contenté de me rentrer dans la bande.

Ensuite, je n'ai pas arrêter de m'excuser – alors que c'est lui qui m'avait pratiquement luxé une épaule – et ça a finit en bataille de serviette dont je suis sorti le cul rouge comme une ampoule de sapin de Noël.

O

O

—Tu ne vas pas encore sécher ?

—Non ! s'indigne Indy devant mon ton de reproche. Je vais me faire extraire les dents de sagesse !

Je rigole ouvertement et il me punit d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

—Tu n'as pas peur ? je demande.

—De quoi ? Me faire arracher les dents ?

—Un vendredi treize, j'ajoute pernicieusement.

Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine et une grimace apparaît.

—Ne m'y fais pas penser ! Je déteste le mois d'octobre…

—Ce n'est pas juste en octobre, le vendredi…

—Arrête ! Et puis c'est pire en octobre ! C'est évident ! Tu imagines si Halloween tombait un vendredi treize ?

Je hausse un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

—Va te faire foutre ! Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute si je suis superstitieux.

—Halloween c'est _toujours_ le trente et un octobre, débile !

Il réalise et rougit de façon flamboyante. Il m'attrape par le col et m'attire dans ses bras pour coller sa bouche contre mon oreille.

—Tu gardes ça pour toi, hein !

Il commence à me grimper dessus en nouant ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de mon cou dans une prise de soumission des plus précaires.

—Descend de là ! je m'écrie en me sentant m'affaisser.

—Jure-le d'abord, Potty boy !

—Je le…

Mais avant de finir, il perd sa prise et glisse, s'agrippe à mes cheveux, me fait hurler et m'échouer lourdement contre les casiers. Le bruit alerte les autres élèves qui passaient par là et il me lâche en se relevant et en souriant timidement.

—Trouvez-vous une chambre !

Je reconnaîtrai sa voix entre mille. Drago nous rejoint et me bouscule affectueusement en saluant Indy. Il a ce genre de familiarités depuis qu'on s'est raccommodés de l'incident des miroirs concaves. Puisqu'on ne s'envoie plus chier à tour de bras, on a décidé de se taquiner. Bon ! Comme un Malefoy ne change pas vraiment, au fond, maintenant il a un nouveau souffre-douleur – pas aussi sérieux que moi…du moins je l'espère.

—Pas encore parti ? Tu vas me faire recouvrir ces vilaines caries, il se moque en écrasant les joues d'Indy d'une main.

—Ce ne sont pas des caries, se fâche mon ami. Je vais me faire arracher les dents de sagesse.

—C'est ça. Tiens donc ! Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui, Potter ?

Il saisit mon lunch et s'en va d'un bon pas vers la cafétéria avec.

Indy me retient quand je vais pour le rattraper.

—Tu t'en fous, il ne va rien lui faire… Au pire, il va te payer un truc de la cafete.

Je souris en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas tant ça que j'avais bien envie de me chamailler avec Malefoy.

—Tu t'entends bien avec lui, maintenant.

—Ouais.

Indy sourit de son petit sourire perverti. C'est toujours un peu angoissant de le voir sourire comme ça, mais à vrai dire, je commence à être immunisé.

—Je vais te laisser aller jouer au chat et à la souris avec Drago, alors.

—On ne joue pas au chat et à la souris.

—Non ?

—Non, je conclus.

Il pouffe puis met son bras sur mes épaules pour me traîner avec lui jusqu'à la sortie.

—Dire que sans moi vous seriez sûrement encore ennemis jurés.

—Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à voir là-dedans, toi ?

—Je t'en prie ! Sans moi, Drago n'aurait jamais cru que tu puisses être… comment dire ? Fréquentable !

—Bien sûr, je grommelle en roulant des yeux.

—C'est vrai ! Il est évident que si je _daigne_ te parler c'est que tu atteins un _certain_ niveau.

Je me marre carrément et il me serre l'épaule pour que je reprenne mon calme.

—Ne te retiens pas, je sais que tu as des remerciements à me faire.

—Non, je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir te jeter des fleurs avec _autant_ de conviction !

Il siffle un «connard ! » entre ses dents, amusé, et pince un de mes tétons à travers ma chemise et mon polo. Je glapis et le repousse comme une fille l'aurait sûrement fait s'il lui avait attrapé un sein.

Il s'éloigne en me regardant par-dessus son épaule.

—Je sais m'y prendre, en tout cas, pour te faire crier.

—Va chier !

—J'ai des doigts magiques ! s'écrit-il en levant les bras dans les airs et en remuant ses doigts.

Je rigole. Des filles qui passent à côté de lui gloussent et il leur fait un clin d'œil invitant.

Je tourne les talons et m'en vais au réfectoire où tout le monde doit m'attendre.

Quand j'entre, je vois Ron qui me fait des signes et m'approche de ma bande. La plupart des garçons se retournent vers moi, ainsi qu'Hermione qui relève les yeux de son manuel de mathématiques, elle ne le quitte plus depuis qu'elle a reçut son résultat au dernier contrôle – seulement quatre-vingt dix pourcent – et qu'elle angoisse pour le prochain.

—Vous avez vu Drago ? je leur demande.

—Non, répond Ron du tac au tac. Pourquoi ?

—Il est parti avec mon repas quand je parlais avec Indy.

—Il n'est pas avec sa bande ? demande Seamus en se levant pour regarder. Ah ! Bien si !

—Merci.

Je me dirige dans le coin des Cardwellois où se trouve en effet Drago avec tous ses congénères. Mon sac est en évidence au milieu de la table… ouvert.

—J'ai failli attendre, marmonne Drago en empoignant le sac d'épicerie en plastique.

—Donne.

Il secoue la tête et quand je viens pour le lui prendre, il se décale, en éloignant mon sac, et me pointe la place à côté de lui. Je jette un œil à Vincent Crabbe – cent fois gros comme moi – qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota et qui mange son poulet, les yeux dans le vide. Je fronce le nez et passe une jambe sous la table pour m'asseoir à cheval sur le banc, face à Drago.

Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott me regardent d'une drôle de façon, mais ne font pas le moindre commentaire.

—Tu vas manger assis comme ça ? me demande Drago en haussant un sourcil.

—Je ne vais pas manger _ici_.

—Pourquoi pas ?

—Je n'habite pas à _Cradwell_, d'abord ! dis-je en mettant de l'emphase sur le jeu de mot.

Il sourit.

—Ted non plus, et alors ?

Nott pâlit et baisse les yeux en continuant à mastiquer son bête sandwich au thon.

Je rechigne un peu – tout en passant mon autre jambe par-dessus le banc – et il me donne finalement mon sac de bouffe que j'éventre carrément pour me saisir du plat_ Tupperware_, l'ouvrir et prendre une bouchée dans mon jambon-beurre.

Je ne fais qu'une bouchée de mon repas et quand j'ai enfin fini, je dois me retenir pour ne pas me mettre à roter – j'ai mangé un peu trop vite. J'aspire les dernières gouttes qu'il reste dans ma boîte de jus, avec ma paille et les Cardwellois me regardent en picorant élégamment, comme si j'étais un être sorti de la quatrième dimension.

Tout à coup, Drago pousse vers moi une boîte à biscuits en métal et je reconnais ceux qu'il avait servis avec le thé quand j'étais chez lui.

—Merci, dis-je pour sembler un peu poli devant ses amis.

Ensuite je m'en prends une belle poignée et les grignote avec gourmandise – parce que je n'ai pas franchement d'appétit, mais c'est trop bon.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago se lève pour aller ranger sa boîte à lunch dans son casier et je le suis machinalement. Il prend ses vêtements d'éducation physique et son livre de physique, ensuite il va vers les portes principales.

—Non, je geins. Pas dehors, il fait lourd.

Il roule des yeux en murmurant : «Princesse » et nous entraîne sur des bancs près des fenêtres. Il commence à m'interroger, s'attendant à ce que je ne sache pas la moindre réponse, mais comme j'ai révisé la veille, je réponds juste à toutes ses questions. Au bout d'un moment – ulcéré par mon éblouissante mémoire – il me jette son livre à la figure et m'ordonne de le faire réviser.

—Tu ne t'es même pas rendu au cinquième chapitre, je m'écrie, outré.

—Tu les connais, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à te faire réviser si tu n'en a pas besoin, alors que moi…

Son orgueil lui interdit de finir sa phrase et il me jette un regard venimeux. Je m'étale sur le banc et cale le livre dans le creux de mon ventre, en appui sur mes cuisses, et commence à lui poser des questions. Parfois, il a du mal à se souvenir de la réponse, il réfléchit trop longtemps, reste très évasif ou me donne plusieurs réponses. C'est donc pour l'aider que je formule le début de la réponse, mais il se fâche et m'ordonne de la fermer, humilié au plus au point que je vienne lui mettre les mots dans la bouche parce qu'il n'arrive pas à répondre.

Pourtant, quand je lui pose la même question une deuxième fois, il se rappelle la réponse, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, et il ne fait plus la moindre erreur.

—C'est parfait, Malefoy ! je m'exclame en me redressant du coup.

—Je sais.

Je lui donne un petit coup de la pointe de ma chaussure dans les jambes et il reprend son livre.

—Tu vas en quoi ? il me demande.

—Français avec Flitwick.

Je me mets un doigt dans la gorge et fait semblant de vomir. Il sourit en coin et se lève. Les autres élèves ont commencé à débarquer, ce qui signifie que les cours vont bientôt reprendre.

—Hé, Drago !

Blaise Zabini nous rejoint. Quand il m'aperçoit, il a un mouvement de recul – genre que je suis repoussant… merci – qu'il dissimule mal.

—Je t'ai cherché, il continue sans me prêter attention.

—J'étais avec Potter, s'explique simplement Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

—Rien de spécial… C'est que…

Il me regarde des pieds à la tête, entre l'étonnement et le mépris. Je soutiens son regard parce que, même si je sais que je n'ai rien à lui prouver, j'aimerai qu'il comprenne que son précieux Malefoy me prête de l'intérêt, à _moua_. Et qu'il l'ait dans le cul ! Et profond, en plus de ça ! Oui, parce que Drago recherche plus ma compagnie que la sienne. Ha !

Soudainement, le regard que Drago portait sur moi s'assombrit et celui de Blaise se fait plus malicieux. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

—Tu as les notes du cours d'anglais ? me demande Bailey.

—Hé ! je m'exclame.

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis une semaine et je pensais qu'elle avait fini par lâcher l'école.

—Je les ai, oui. Tu vas bien ?

Elle hausse les épaules et Drago frémit d'horreur – il faut dire que quand il passe ne serait-ce que trois secondes en sa présence, il se met pratiquement à suinter de verve par tous les pores.

—Eh bien ! Moi qui croyais qu'on restait à l'hôpital longtemps après un avortement, fait Drago d'un ton faussement étonné.

Bailey se contente de le prendre de haut, avec toute l'élégance froide qu'elle dégage, sans sembler ne serait-ce qu'atteinte par sa remarque.

Il dit cela en rapport avec les rumeurs qui courent au sujet de Bailey, à savoir qu'elle est une fille _excessivement_ facile et qu'elle ait été se faire enlever l'enfant de Leavens Isaac, un gars avec qui j'ai éducation physique. Peu de temps avant qu'elle ne cesse de venir, il avait commencé à se vanter de sortir avec elle, quand la rumeur s'est répandue, il s'est mis à dire à tout le monde qu'elle avait essayé de lui faire un bébé dans le dos pour le faire chanter. Bref, cette fille est considérée comme la Marie couche-toi-là de Poudlard.

—Tu me donnes tes notes, Harry ? elle me redemande.

—Oui, attends-moi après l'école à mon casier, je ne les ai pas sur moi.

—D'accord. À tout à l'heure, alors.

Elle me sourit puis s'éloigne. Bailey est très grande et très mince, pas maigre, mais pas loin. Elle n'a pas vraiment de poitrine – pour ne pas dire « pas du tout » –, mais, étonnamment, elle a des hanches assez généreuses. C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle – assez pour se faire traiter de pute par beaucoup –, elle a les cheveux longs et bruns, des lèvres asymétriques, celle d'en bas est plus charnue que celle d'au dessus, un nez fendu à la pointe, un peu comme un chat, et de grands yeux dont la couleur varie selon son envie – elle met des lentilles de contact colorés.

Drago ne l'aime pas parce qu'elle est fausse, d'abord, et parce qu'il y a tous ces bruits qui courent à propos d'elle, ensuite.

Moi je l'aime bien. Et je ne saurai pas trop dire pourquoi. Elle sourit pour moi et je me sens spécial avec elle.

—Blaise ! s'écrie Drago.

L'interpellé se met au garde-à-vous et détourne les yeux des fesses de Bailey, surpris.

—Veux-tu bien ne pas regarder _ça_ !

—Oh, pitié, Drago ! Je n'admirais pas sa merveilleuse personnalité, ronchonne Zabini en grimaçant.

—Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je gronde, en passant devant lui – et en le bousculant un peu, c'est vrai.

Sans un regard pour ces deux crétins, je m'en vais à mon cours de français où Ron et les autres m'attendent.

O

—Tu restes juste avec Malefoy, ces temps-ci, gémit Seamus.

Il couche sa tête sur mon épaule et pleurniche comme une gamine en me serrant dans ses bras.

—Reste, Anakin ! Ne pars pas du mauvais côté de la force ! reprend-il d'un ton plus aigu.

Je le repousse d'un coup d'épaule qu'il prend dans la mâchoire et il se retire rapidement dans un "Aoutch!" avant de me frapper la tête. Je souris en commençant à me chamailler avec lui.

—T'inquiète Princesse Leia, tu es la seule dans mon cœur !

—Harry ! Tu n'y es pas du tout, la Princesse Leia c'est avec Luke, pas Anakin ! C'est Padmé que tu aimes, toi, corrige Dean en soupirant.

—D'accord… Mais je suis le père ou le fils ?

Dean plisse les yeux et, ulcéré, siffle entre ses dents :

—Le père.

Puis il se penche sur son cahier d'exercices, fâché contre Seamus et moi. Mais surtout Seamus. Parce que Seamus est sensé être son meilleur ami et que lui non plus ne connaissait pas la réponse – ça se voit dans ses yeux – et que les _Star Wars_ sont ses films préférés. Il nous a d'ailleurs forcés à _tous_ les regarder, un été, quand on était plus jeunes et qu'on n'avait rien à faire – ce fut long et plat…

—Minute ! Tu m'as traité de Dark Vador ! je me fâche contre Seam'. Je suis déjà perdu pour toi ?

—Mais non ! Tu n'as rien capté, mon pauvre ! "Anakin", c'est le surnom de Luke, voyons!

Il roule les yeux et on commence à se chamailler – vraiment cette fois – sous les grognements mécontents de Dean qui, même s'il prétend le contraire, nous écoute attentivement.

—Arrêtez ! nous ordonne soudainement Ron.

Surpris que ce soit lui qui nous le demande, on s'arrête.

—Je trouve que Seam' a raison, il continue en me regardant, froissé. Toi et Malefoy passez de plus en plus de temps ensemble et tu nous négliges.

Seamus et moi nous lâchons. Etonné, je fixe Ron de façon incertaine : Est-ce qu'il plaisante ? Parce que c'est ridicule, il ne va pas me faire une crise de jalousie juste parce que je me suis rapproché un peu de Malefoy.

—Arrête de sourire, m'ordonne Ron, irrité. Tu t'en es rendu compte, non ? Tu as _dû_ t'en rendre compte.

—Oui, je traîne avec Malefoy, je sais, la belle affaire ! Qu'est-ce que ça change dans ta vie ?

Mon ton ne lui plaît définitivement pas et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

—Tu as été mangé avec, voilà ce que ça change dans ma vie. Tu ne vas jamais manger avec d'autres personnes d'habitude et aujourd'hui, tu nous as lâchés…pour _Malefoy_ !

—Je ne vous ai pas lâchés, je soupire. C'est lui qui m'a forcé.

Ron ricane, railleur, avant de détourner son regard dégoûté. Dean, lui, lève un sourcil en circonflexe, puis secoue la tête.

—Tu veux dire, commence lentement Seamus, que Malefoy t'a mis un couteau en plastique sur la tempe durant tout le repas en te menaçant de mort si tu ne mangeais pas avec lui ?

Je lui jette un regard ironique et il rigole en s'étalant sur le pupitre.

—Avant tu ne serais _jamais_ resté avec Malefoy, reprend Ron.

—C'est vrai, mais maintenant c'est différent : je m'entends bien avec lui. C'est… une connaissance.

—Non, il est en train de devenir ton _ami!_

J'ai comme un malaise à l'entente de cette phrase. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit fausse, mais qu'elle sonne faux. La réalité n'est pas bien dure à analyser, c'est vrai, Malefoy et moi passons des moments de qualité ensemble, plus souvent que nécessaire. Mais on n'avait jamais nommé notre relation, la qualifier ne semblait pas nécessaire et un peu hasardeux. On s'apprécie mutuellement et j'aime passer du temps en sa compagnie, même s'il nous arrive parfois de nous engueuler pour des trucs sans importance – vu son orgueil incontrôlé et son ego proéminent. D'un autre côté, encore un mois auparavant, c'était mon rival et on n'étouffait pas d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

—Je ne suis pas en train de devenir son ami, je réponds finalement à Ron.

—Bin voyons, c'est moi qui débloque.

—Malefoy n'est pas mon ami, Ron, c'est vrai. C'est toi, mon meilleur ami, et les autres ce sont mes amis…

—Et moi je suis ton amant, roucoule Seamus en claquant sa main sur ma cuisse.

—Non, toi, tu es _Irlandais_, je corrige avec hauteur, le nez plissé.

Seamus ouvre grand la bouche, puis se mord les lèvres en souriant vicieusement.

O

Cette conversation a calmé Ron pour le restant de la journée. Le cours de français a fini un peu comme tous les autres, à cette exception que Ron a gardé l'œil ouvert et que c'est lui qui a remporté la partie de «Ni oui, ni non » alors qu'habituellement, je mets la pâtée à Seamus. D'un autre côté, c'est lui qui m'a appris ce jeu pendant un voyage en voiture avec sa famille où on allait jouer dans le Nord.

Durant la pause, je suis resté avec ma bande et, surtout, avec Hermione pour réviser notre test de physique. Je n'ai pas vu passer Malefoy, je suppose qu'il devait lire ses notes ou je ne sais pas quoi.

Ensuite, examen, puis début du week end. J'ai attendu Bailey à mon casier pour lui donner les notes d'anglais et quand Malefoy l'a vue, il a tourné les talons et s'en est allé avec Parkinson et Zabini sans rien me dire – et je crois que Zabini a encore bouffé des yeux les fesses de Bailey.

Elle me remercie en glissant les feuilles entre deux livres, dans son sac d'école.

—Tu rentres chez toi ? je lui demande.

—Non, pas tout de suite.

—Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Elle hausse les épaules en soupirant.

—Tu as de l'argent sur toi ? On pourrait prendre le trente et un et aller s'acheter des gaufres.

D'abord étonnée, elle finit par acquiescer. Je vais rejoindre mes amis pour leur dire que je ne prendrai pas mon autobus et que je vais me promener avec une fille. La plupart d'entre eux réagissent stupidement, en sifflant et en m'encourageant, Ron et Hermione rient, légèrement sceptiques, et s'en vont ensemble – le vendredi, ils font leurs _devoirs_ ensemble.

—C'est ta bande ? m'interroge Bailey, quand je reviens.

—Oui.

—Tu leur as dit que c'était un rendez-vous ? Ou ils n'ont simplement pas l'habitude de te voir avec d'autres humains ?

—Un peu des deux, je leur ai laissé croire que c'était un rendez-vous et ils n'ont pas l'habitude de me voir sortir avec d'autres personnes.

—Tu es sauvage ? elle demande sournoisement.

—C'est mon petit côté intraverti.

Elle se moque franchement et je lui donne un coup de coude.

—Je suis plutôt… "sympathique"… – je fais des guillemets avec mes doigts.

—Non excuse-moi, tu es carrément _SYMPATHIQUE_. C'est presque gênant d'être abordé par toi dans les couloirs.

—Hé ! je m'exclame en la poussant du trottoir.

—C'est vrai ! Tu es si m'as-tu-vu qu'il est presque impossible d'avoir une conversation privée avec toi. Tout le monde te connaît, tout le monde t'apprécie et même si ils ne t'apprécient pas, ils te connaissent et te respectent.

—Je ne suis pas m'as-tu-vu et c'est très possible d'avoir une conversation avec moi.

Un rictus se tatoue sur ses lèvres, elle est tout sauf convaincue.

On monte dans l'autobus trente et un, elle s'assoit contre la fenêtre et moi à côté d'elle.

—Alors ? Tu es "sympathique" et…?

—Quoi ?

—Tu as perdu le fil de ton monologue, tout à l'heure.

—Ah ! Non, c'est à peu près tout : Je suis "sympathique", mais j'ai peu d'amis, seulement ceux que je traîne depuis mon enfance. Je ne me fais pas vraiment de nouveaux amis, mais tout le monde pense être proche de moi.

—Tu me considère comment, moi ?

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, curieuse, et je ne peux pas dire être pris de cours. C'est en parlant que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle risquait de me poser cette question, mais ç'aurait été bizarre de m'arrêter pour qu'il n'y ait pas de silence embarrassé. Comme en ce moment.

—Je vois, dit-elle. Tu es amoureux de moi !

Son narcissisme exagéré me fait éclater de rire.

—Arrête de rire, continue-t-elle sur le même ton. Dès la première seconde, tu es tombé amoureux de moi. Au premier regard, je l'ai senti tout de suite.

—Oui, c'est ça. Ton charme, _tes rondeurs_.

Elle reste stupéfaite un moment, puis elle me frappe la tête, outrée.

—Tu penses que tu me connais assez pour parler de mon absence de poitrine ?

Mon cœur se ratatine comme un vieux raisin sec. Merde ! J'ai encore dit une connerie.

—Non… Excuse-moi, c'est sorti tout seul…

—Va te faire foutre, elle rit en se couvrant les seins.

Elle est soudainement prise dans un fou rire et je la regarde, un peu mal à l'aise, un peu indécis. Quand elle s'arrête, au bout d'une minute, presque, elle m'envoie une œillade complice.

—Je plaisantais. Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux sur mes seins, je m'en fiche. Il y a _longtemps_ que j'ai arrêté de complexer pour ça, j'ai appris à vivre avec.

—Tu es belle, même si tu n'es pas pulpeuse.

—Je sais.

On sourit, puis je glousse parce qu'elle a des airs hautains presque trop parfaits.

On descend au terminus et, comme il s'est mis à pleuvoir, on reste dans la gare pour manger notre gaufre. Bailey me traîne jusqu'à un escalier et on s'assoit, sur la même marche.

—Tu ne vas pas avoir de problème avec tes parents ? je lui demande.

—Aucun risque. Toi ?

—Non, ils travaillent tard de toute façon et si jamais ils rentrent avant moi, ils appelleront chez Ron et Hermione.

—Weasley ?

—Oui.

—C'est ton ami ?

—Oui, un ami proche si on veut.

—Et Hermione ?

Il semble y avoir un sous-entendu dans sa demande, je rigole franchement.

—Si Ronny Boy entendait ça ! Hermione sort avec Ron.

—Oh ! Ceux dans notre cours d'anglais ?

Je hoche la tête en prenant une bouchée de ma gaufre – qui a enfin commencé à refroidir.

—Pas d'amoureuse ?

Je fais non.

—D'amoureux ? De _Sugar Mommy_ ? De proxénète ? D'amis améliorés ?

—Non, rien de ça. Juste une main droite.

Elle sourit.

—Et toi ?

—Oh, moi j'ai tout ça !

On rigole.

—Tu m'as dit que ton copain avait des problèmes avec Malefoy, non ?

—Non, je t'ai dit que mon ex avait des problèmes avec Malefoy. Je n'ai pas de copain, dans tous les sens du terme.

—Tu n'as pas d'amis ? je questionne, surpris. Tu as des copines ?

—Pas vraiment.

Elle prend une grosse bouchée de gaufre, puis j'attends qu'elle ait fini d'avaler, pour qu'elle poursuive. Ce qu'elle fait :

—Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, j'ai Harry Potter.

J'éclate de rire et elle tire timidement la langue.

—Tu disais tout à l'heure que tu donnais l'impression aux gens d'être leur ami alors que ce n'était pas le cas, moi c'est tout l'inverse. Si je n'aime pas quelqu'un, il le saura aussi sec, mais quand j'apprécie quelqu'un, c'est invisible aux yeux de tout le monde. Des fois, on dirait même que je ne les aime pas.

—Pas tant que ça. Je savais, avant, que tu m'aimais bien.

—Je ne t'aimais pas, avant. C'est très récent que je t'apprécie. Je te trouvais trop turbulent et en plus tu traînes avec Malefoy !

—Tu ne vas pas, toi aussi, me dire que je suis trop proche de Malefoy !

Elle me regarde un instant.

—Bien sûr. Parler avec Malefoy, c'est déjà trop proche de lui.

—Il est bien, je le défends.

—Ah bon ?

—Oui, il est relativement drôle et c'est agréable d'être avec lui, la plupart du temps.

Elle sourit, puis abdique.

—C'est vrai, je ne le connais pas vraiment, et il a une dent contre moi, ma perception n'est certes pas bonne comme la tienne.

—Pourquoi il ne t'aime pas ?

—Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

Je grimace, un peu mal à l'aise, c'est vrai qu'il me l'a déjà dit, mais on ne déteste pas quelqu'un juste parce qu'il a mauvaise réputation. Tout au plus, on le laisse à l'écart.

—C'est une vieille histoire, depuis la Bataille de Blacksquare, exactement.

Je lui fais signe de continuer.

—Ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant, elle soupire. Tu connais Blacksquare, je ne sais pas si tu y as déjà joué…

Je fais un oui de la tête.

—Bon, tu sais que les chambres des joueurs sont proches les unes des autres, en fait, pour sortir de l'aréna, les «visiteurs » doivent passer devant les chambres des «résidents ». Quand Blacksquare a perdu, les joueurs ont décidé de prendre les Serpentards en embuscade et de leur faire des trucs… dégradants. Comme c'était Malefoy le capitaine, c'est celui qui a écopé le plus durement. Depuis, il déteste profondément _tous_ les joueurs de Blacksquare, je sortais avec Marc Mulciber à cette époque et je me conduisais comme une copine pétasse de joueur de hockey que j'étais.

—Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur ont fait ?

—Ils les ont coincés dans le corridor et ils ont pris des photos d'eux, tout nus ou à moitié nus. Tom Jedusor – tu connais Tom Jedusor ?

J'acquiesce, elle continue.

—Il les mettait à genoux de force et les tenait sous son poids pour les photos, avec un ou deux autres joueurs.

Je suis complètement dégoûté, comment des personnes respectant ne serait-ce qu'un peu le sport peuvent se montrer si peu fair-play ? C'est un jeu, merde ! Oui, parfois, on peut s'emporter un peu, on peut prendre une volée ou en donner, mais jamais ce genre de chose ne devrait arriver.

—Mais Malefoy, elle reprend plus froidement, il a eu droit au traitement d'honneur. A ce qu'on m'a rapporté, ils auraient fait semblant de le prendre… par derrière.

J'ai un frisson d'horreur en imaginant ce qu'il a dû supporter.

—C'est dur pour l'orgueil, c'est sûr, mais les Mangemorts les ont aussi tabassés, ça va de soit, ils trouvaient juste que c'était trop facile comme façon de briser les gens.

Je secoue la tête en grignotant ma gaufre. Cette histoire est complètement incroyable.

—C'est vraiment grotesque! s'exclame Bailey en se penchant vers moi. Comment le stéréotype du hockeyeur se prouve : macho, viril, «mâle ». Quelle panoplie ! Cette bande d'homophobes finis appelle encore les Serpentards des tapettes, des sacs à foutre, des pousse-crottes…

—Tu as vu les photos ?

—Une ou deux. C'est Marc qui les prenait. C'est le jour où il a débarqué chez moi avec des centaines de photos des joueurs de Cardwell à moitié à poils que j'ai rompu avec lui.

—Donc tu n'es pas homophobe, toi ?

Elle réfléchit un moment, puis secoue la tête.

—Je m'en fous. Je suis pour que tout le monde ait du sexe avec qui il le souhaite… de façon consentante bien sûr.

—Merde ! Moi qui pensais que tu m'ouvrais une porte.

—Ouais, tu rêves, raille-t-elle en me piquant un morceau de ma gaufre.

Vers cinq heures et demie, on reprend le trente et un en sens inverse et on retourne jusqu'à l'école pour prendre chacun notre autobus. J'ai attendu avec Bailey son autobus, parce qu'il passe plus rarement que le mien et on a fait des têtes de lapin avec ses gants en coton – c'était la première fois qu'elle en faisait et elle n'a pas eu de chance parce que ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à un lapin. Elle est montée dans son bus et cinq minutes après, le mien arrivait.

O

O

On est mercredi, ça fait environ cinq jours que je n'ai pas reparlé avec Malefoy. Lundi, on avait un cours de maths ensemble, mais Pascal m'a fait changer de place parce que je n'avais pas mes lunettes – je lui ai dit que ça ne changeait rien, que je ne les portais pas _tout_ le temps, mais il m'a obligé. On a eu anglais aussi, mais entre McGonagall qui sort le premier qui desserre les dents et Bailey qui révulse Drago franchement, je n'avais aucune chance de lui adresser la parole.

Mardi, on a eu deux autres cours de maths, un avant midi et l'autre après, mais comme on pouvait se mettre en équipe, j'ai dû prendre Hermione et Lavande. Ce n'est pas trop grave, de toute façon Malefoy avait choisi Nott et une autre élève. Il s'est déplacé sans même m'interroger du regard, pas un coup d'œil. Il fallait faire le travail par équipe de deux et nous étions deux trio, je pensais que Pascal nous séparerait – genre que je pourrai me mettre avec Malefoy –, mais Pascal nous aime bien – Hermione, Lavande et moi – alors il a fermé l'œil.

Le fait est que ça m'énerve. Ron avait raison, j'étais en train de devenir l'ami de Drago et maintenant, tout le snobisme que je lui ai servi ces derniers jours l'a mené à bout et il ne me parle tout simplement plus. Ça me plaisait, moi, d'être proche de Malefoy. Si Ron avait été un véritable ami, il s'en serait rendu compte et il m'aurait laissé faire. Les autres s'en foutent presque tous, eux.

Bon ! C'est de mieux en mieux, maintenant j'ai de la rancœur envers Ron. Enfin… je crée de la rancœur envers Ron.

Ça a assez duré. Je vais essayer d'aller lui parler, tout à l'heure. Midi, ce serait bien.

O

Mais…Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ! Malefoy n'est même pas venu en cours d'anglais aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, s'il n'est pas là pour le cours de physique ? En fait, il manquait pas mal d'E.P.S. dans le cours d'anglais…

S'il vous plaît, faîtes que ce soit la raison pour laquelle il a manqué !

Il n'est pas non plus à la cafétéria, il y a bien Parkinson avec Nott et l'une des armoires à glace de Drago – de si loin, il m'est difficile de l'identifier. Si je voulais, je pourrai aller leur demander où est Drago… Après quoi ils m'enverraient bouler en riant comme le déchet humain que je représente à leurs yeux.

Est-ce que je meurs d'envie de me faire humilier ?

—Hé Nott ! Salut !

Il me regarde de haut – en bas – l'air de dire « Pffffffffffffffff… fffffffffffff… ffffffffffffffffff… fff ! ». Et je me répète en m'asseyant : «Tu es allé à la pouponnière avec ! Tu peux lui parler ! Tu n'as pas l'air suspect ! Tu sembles à ta place et à l'aise…».

—Tiens ! Tu ne manges toujours pas tes croûtes ?

Effectivement, il mange du spaghetti à la sauce tomate – sa maman n'a jamais voulu qu'il mange de la viande le midi alors il nous demandait des sandwichs au jambon, dans le temps – et il y a une petite tranche de pain tranché et décroûté près de son assiette.

La plupart des Cardwellois me dévisagent comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à voir un des leurs enlever ma peau en s'exclamant «BOUH ! Je vous ai eus, hein ! ». Bien sûr, ce n'est pas demain la veille.

—Dis donc, je continue, tu n'aurais pas vu Malefoy ?

Ils semblent tous alors comprendre et retournent à leurs activités – manger, faire leurs devoirs, leçons, se maquiller, repousser les intrus qui s'approchent de leur partie de la cafete, etc. Parkinson et Nott, eux, ne m'ont pas lâché des yeux. Nott n'a pas l'air chaud chaud à me répondre, Parkinson, par contre, je pense qu'elle veut.

—Tu ne penses pas que ce petit jeu a assez duré, non, Potter ?

Je hausse les sourcils et elle roule des yeux en soupirant.

—Il me semble évident que Drago se foutait de toi, te regarder devient lassant. Arrête ça.

Et sur ces sages paroles, elle se lève, fait signe à Nott de la suivre, et enjambe le banc.

—D'accord, mais tu l'as vu ou non ?

Elle plisse les yeux, courroucée, et je souris de toutes mes blanches dents.

—Tu cherches Malefoy ?

Je fais volte face et tombe nez à nez avec Bailey.

—Il ne devrait pas tarder, ce matin, nous avions rendez-vous aux bureaux de la commission scolaire.

—Pourquoi ?

—Des tests de classements pour les E.P.S. Il doit être dehors, stationnement des visiteurs.

Je m'éclipse sur un merci et elle me fait un au revoir de la main avant de repartir.

Elle avait raison, il est là. Il sort de sa voiture, prend ses cahiers et s'avance.

—Retard ! je gueule.

—J'ai un papier de…, commence-t-il d'un ton arrogant, mais s'arrête en me reconnaissant.

Il se tait et vient pour me snober, mais je le rejoins.

—La commission scolaire ?

—Comment tu sais ça ?

—Je sais tout, je susurre doucereux.

—Tu es sûr que Trelawney n'est pas de ta famille ? il demande, perfide.

Je grimace de dégoût en le poussant dans le bosquet de plantes presque toutes mortes.

—Fais attention, Potter, ordonne-t-il d'un ton plus ferme.

Une sonnerie de téléphone nous stoppe et il sort son portable.

—Drago Malefoy, j'écoute.

Il me tend ses livres qui sont sur le point de se péter la gueule.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pansy ?… Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Tout le monde sait ce que j'ai fait ce matin ou quoi ?… D'accord. Je te rappelle.… Non.… Avec quelqu'un.… Personne, Pansy.

Putain ! Je suis personne ! Non, mais je tiens tes livres, quand même.

Il raccroche, mais à peine a-t-il le temps de me tendre la main pour reprendre ses livres que son téléphone sonne encore. Il lève le doigt – «une seconde » – et répond.

—Allô ?… Oh ! Bonjour…

Il tourne un visage souriant vers moi.

–… Mère.

Je lui réponds en souriant également.

—Oui, super… Non, aucun problème. J'aurais pu le faire les doigts dans le nez… D'accord… Non, j'allais à l'école. Il est quelle heure ? me demande-t-il.

Je me penche pour voir l'énorme cadran au sommet du clocher de l'école et je lui souffle la réponse du bout des lèvres.

—Oui, un ami… Harry Potter. Il te salue… Parfait. A ce soir.

Il raccroche.

Je suis son ami !

–Tu as dit à ta mère que j'étais ton ami, je relève en lui tendant ses bouquins.

—Je sais. Maintenant c'est officiel, on devrait s'acheter des colliers MAPT.

—MAPT ? Meilleurs Amis Pour Toujours ? je déduis à voix haute.

—Oui.

Il entre dans l'école et me tient la porte, face à moi.

—Alors, ce soir, chez moi à sept heures, amène ton pyjama, je m'occupe du pop corn et de la Ben&Jerry's.

Son sourire suffisant plus qu'éloquent ne demande pas plus d'explication.

—Notre cours est par là, MAPT de mes deux!

—Je dois justifier mon absence de ce matin au secrétariat, MAPT de mon cœur.

Il s'en va et je vais au cours, dans la direction opposé.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

STH


	9. Les yeux grands ouverts

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 9 :** Les yeux grands ouverts

* * *

—Regarde ! Des graines de citrouille enrobées de chocolat !

Je souris à ma mère en haussant les sourcils – vous savez, ce célèbre air faussement emballé qu'ont tous les ados. Bien excitée, elle jette deux paquets de graines de citrouille enrobées de chocolat dans son panier d'épicerie. Elle fait deux pas puis…

—Regarde ! Des chewing-gums orange et noir !

Je lui souris encore en haussant les sourcils… C'est carrément lassant. Je n'en ajouterai pas plus car nous pourrions remplir des pages et des pages de mon journal intime de cette seule scène. Dans un peu moins de deux semaines, c'est Halloween. Le week-end d'avant, ma mère et mon père sont invités à célébrer la fête chez de vieux amis d'école – il y aura sûrement Sirius et Remus aussi. J'y suis allé jusqu'à treize ans, ensuite mes parents ont compris que je ne me mêlais plus à la nouvelle génération de gamins qui trouvaient encore très drôle d'essayer de sortir des pommes d'un baquet d'eau avec les dents et sans les mains. C'est dommage que je manque une occasion de voir mon parrain et Rem', mais c'est mieux ainsi. A la place, je vais à une petite fête costumée chez les Weasley pendant deux ou trois heures, puis on va au pub pour picoler et draguer.

—Mais…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Harry ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—J'en sais rien, je soupire. Des minis lames de rasoirs à glisser dans les paquets de friandise destinés aux enfants ? (1)

Elle me donne un coup de coude outré dans le ventre et je pouffe.

—Tu es monstrueux. Tu crois que je devrais en prendre ?

—Si tu veux. De toute façon, ils ne mangeront pas tout ce que tu as acheté.

—Oui, mais s'ils venaient à en manquer ?

—Ils mangeraient des chips, ce n'est pas si terrible !

Elle grimace et embarque trois paquets de bâtonnets de je ne sais quoi… Il y a marqué Halloween sur l'emballage.

Après que nous ayons passé plus de trente minutes dans le rayon destiné à la fête des morts, elle m'envoie chercher un autre caddie pour mettre nos courses parce qu'il ne faut pas mélanger les deux factures.

En revenant, je déconne avec le panier roulant – je prends de l'élan et je glisse – et tombe sur ma mère en grande conversation avec Narcissa Malefoy. Je me dépêche de descendre de mon petit manège et remet mes vêtements en ordre expressément.

—…vous pourriez venir, ce serait un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous, était en train de dire Narcissa.

—Je suis navrée, ça ne pourra pas être possible, nous avons une sortie de prévue avec mon mari, aussi pour Halloween.

Narcissa hoche la tête de façon tellement désolée que ça en paraît faux, mais cet air grave lui est naturel, je le sais. Ma mère me voit à ce moment-là.

—Voilà Harry.

La mère de Drago me regarde et son visage s'allume chaudement.

—Bonjour, je dis aussitôt. Comment allez-vous ?

—Bien, très bien, merci et toi ?

—Moi aussi. Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour Halloween ?

Ce n'est un secret pour personne, chaque année, les Malefoy organisent la plus somptueuse réception le dimanche précédent Halloween et n'y sont invités que la famille, les amis et les associés du père de Drago. Je n'y suis jamais allé – on ne se demande pas pourquoi – et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il peut s'y passer. Ça pourrait être rasoir au possible, tout comme ça pourrait être une orgie dans l'alcool et dans la drogue ! Ce qui se passe au manoir reste au manoir. Et je crève d'envie d'assister à ça un jour. Juste pour dire que j'y suis allé et que je ne dirai jamais ce que j'y ai vu.

—Oui, tu ne le savais pas ?

Pris au dépourvu, je secoue la tête. J'aurais l'air trop intéressé ?

—Drago ne t'y a pas invité ? elle s'étonne, comme trahie.

—Non.

—Je le lui avais pourtant demandé.

—Vous lui avez demandé de m'inviter ?

Le soleil se met à briller dans les tréfonds de mon corps et mon cœur manque d'exploser. Bon sang ! Elle m'aime à ce point, c'est si bon !

—Oui, il me disait que ses autres amis venaient et je m'étonnais que tu n'en aies pas envie. Vous sembliez vous rapprocher beaucoup.

Je souris, légèrement mal à l'aise. Nous n'étions pas _si_ proche, non plus…

—Harry va sortir au pub avec ses amis, coupe alors ma mère, gentiment.

—Oh ! Eh bien, Harry, si tu veux passer par la maison d'abord, avec tes amis, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Il y a déjà plus d'une centaine de personne sur la liste des invités et comme il ne s'agit pas d'un dîner, dix de plus ou de moins…

—Me… Merci beaucoup. Je… Merci…

Je suis complètement bluffé. J'essaie de lui sourire, mais je n'arrive qu'à grimacer affreusement tellement c'est… Trop !

—Tu pourrais le proposer à Ron, suggère ma mère.

—Oui, oui. Merci beaucoup, Mrs Malefoy, énormément.

—Tu peux m'appeler Narcissa, murmure-t-elle.

—D'accord !

—Nous allons y aller, si nous voulons être sortis d'ici avant l'heure de fermeture, tranche ma mère en me prenant par l'épaule.

—Mon Dieu, oui ! Pardonnez-moi d'avoir pris de votre temps.

—Mais non, ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. Au revoir.

Elle nous salue, puis s'éloigne, en direction des caisses.

—Elle est folle de toi, se moque ma mère.

—Tu es jalouse ?

—Dieu non ! Elle est toujours tirée à quatre épingles et parle presque comme au siècle dernier !

—Hey !

Ma mère lève les yeux au ciel.

—Oh oui, pardon ! Tu es fou d'elle, toi aussi !

Elle continue de me mettre en boîte jusqu'à ce que l'on quitte le magasin, puis finit par m'avouer qu'elle la trouve néanmoins très sympathique.

—Elle m'a dit que tu étais "si" poli et "si" gentil. Si tu savais comme une mère aime entendre des choses comme celles là au sujet de son fils.

O

O

Depuis samedi je me torture à savoir si je vais à la réception d'Halloween donnée chez les Malefoy ou non. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Ron encore – ce que ma mère ne comprend pas – car, en fait, j'aimerai demander l'avis de Drago d'abord. Je ne voudrais pas arriver à sa fête comme un cheveu sur la soupe et qu'il m'en tienne rigueur. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment lui demander de m'inviter. Je voudrai qu'il m'invite de son propre chef, mais comme il ne l'a pas encore fait, ça m'étonnerait que ça le prenne tout à coup.

Je vais lui demander en cours de maths, j'en ai un aujourd'hui, juste après celui-ci, je vais lui poser la question et c'est tout.

J'entre dans mon cours de philosophie à reculons, pour changer, et vais m'installer à ma place. Trelawney me regarde tendrement et je fais semblant de ne pas la voir – je retrace les contours orange du mot "Halloween" que j'ai écrit dans mon agenda.

—Bien, le cours commence, glapit notre professeur en ferment la porte.

—Mais ce n'est pas l'heure, s'exclame un élève, appuyé contre le pupitre d'un de ses amis, coupé en grande conversation.

—Je décide que ça l'est. Retournez vous asseoir !

—Mais je ne suis pas dans ce cours.

—Mais alors quittez ma classe, malotru !

J'étouffe un gloussement… Elle a dit "malotru" !

Le garçon sort en la regardant de travers et les quelques élèves qui sont arrivés rejoignent leurs bureaux attitrés.

—Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, nous fêterons Halloween dans moins de deux semaines.

Une joyeuse approbation s'en suit dans la classe qu'elle fait taire d'un coup de paume sur une table.

—Ne réagissez pas ainsi ! Halloween n'est pas une fête, c'est la veille du rassemblement d'êtres morts qui reviennent à la vie pour vous faire du mal.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Dîtes-moi que je rêve. Maintenant, c'est le spiritisme. Tout cela me dépasse.

—J'ai dernièrement fait quelques recherches sur le sujet et j'ai vu un documentaire intitulé _Halloween_ révélant l'histoire d'un enfant de six ans, possédé par l'esprit d'un mort qui le poussait à tuer, le soir d'Halloween.

J'aurai voulu que cela ne soit qu'une autre de ces blagues qu'elle fait et que nous ne comprenons pas très bien, mais je crois que c'est juste… Vrai ! Cette femme viendra à bout de moi.

Elle entreprend de nous conter l'histoire de ce documentaire qu'elle a vu. A un moment – elle disait que l'enfant maudit découpait sa sœur en morceau – des élèves frappèrent à sa porte et firent sursauter tout le monde – et même crier quelques filles trop emportées par le récit. Trelawney rabaissa un foulard devant la vitre pour que les élèves à l'extérieur ne puissent voir l'intérieur et reprit. Deux minutes plus tard, la cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna. Elle avait commencé avec au moins dix minutes d'avance.

Elle me tue !

O

Hermione réagit avec fureur alors que je raconte ma mésaventure en cours de philo, ce qui ne fait qu'amplifier le rire de Ron et Dean.

—Mais… C'est l'histoire de _Halloween_, me coupe Seamus.

—Il y en a plein, des histoires d'Halloween.

—Non, je veux dire que c'est l'histoire du film _Halloween_. Il est passé à la télé payante ce week-end. Il est affreux ce film…

—Bordel ! s'exclame Dean. Elle a cru que c'était un documentaire.

Seamus, Ron, Dean et moi éclatons d'un rire retentissant et Hermione fulmine, seule dans son coin.

—Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demande Padma en s'asseyant tout à côté de moi.

Je lui compte l'histoire et elle me tape gentiment la tête.

—Tu es si méchant ! Elle est gentille, cette prof.

Les jumelles et Lavande l'apprécient énormément – les jumelles, je veux bien, mais Lavande est plutôt brillante, ça m'étonne. Je fais une moue piteuse à Padma et elle rigole.

—C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas, elle me fait avec condescendance.

—Comment le pourrais-tu ? je rétorque, très hautain.

Elle braille un «Arrêêêêêêête » indigné en me donnant un coup de poing de fille dans les côtes. J'échange un regard déconfit avec Ron qui hausse les épaules, tout aussi étonné que moi. D'habitude, c'est le genre d'attitude que les filles adoptent avec les garçons pour lesquels elles craquent… Mais Padma ? C'est impossible ! Il va falloir que je parle à Hermione.

—On y va ? demande-t-elle soudainement. Je ne peux plus attendre pour recevoir l'examen formatif.

Elle lit dans mes pensées !

—Je te suis.

—Attendez-moi, ajoute Lavande en finissant sa pomme rapidement.

Merde ! Je ne peux pas parler de _ça_ devant elle, sinon elle va tout aller raconter à Padma… Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'elle va réussir à faire ressembler mon discours à une déclaration d'amour cachée à la jumelle.

Quand on reçoit nos notes, Hermione est très emballée, elle a eu tout bon. J'ai été bien et Lavande très bonne. Pascal nous félicite, puis nous demande d'attendre dehors car il a un groupe en train de faire le test.

—Je suis tellement contente ! répète Hermione.

—Je suis tellement _soulagée_, répond à cela Lavande en m'envoyant une œillade complice.

Je souris et Hermione la sermonne – «Tu devrais plus travailler », «Tes objectifs sont trop bas », etc. Lavande est en train de lui demander de lui ficher la paix quand Cho Chang s'engage dans le corridor. Je la regarde se rapprocher de nous, avec sa bande de copines – toutes faites dans le même moule – et son regard se visse au mien. Ses yeux se plissent de façon provocante et elle fait une moue séductrice.

—Salut, me dit-elle de sa voix suave.

—Salut, je réponds automatiquement.

Elle sourit franchement et pivote sur ses talons pour ne pas perdre le contact visuel avec moi.

—Ça va ?

—Euh… Oui, merci et toi ?

Elle acquiesce de façon charmante puis se retourne et elle et ses amies gloussent vivement.

—Tu es pathétique, Harry, m'assène méchamment Lavande.

—Quoi ! je m'écrie.

—Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle ?

—Bon sang ! Reviens-en !

Pascal ouvre la porte, les élèves sortent et mon amie entre comme une bombe, l'air de me bouder. Je regarde Hermione qui fronce les sourcils en pointant d'un hochement de tête la direction qu'avait prise Cho.

—Tu ne penses pas ça toi aussi ? je m'impatiente.

—Tu as bégayé, elle m'accuse.

Des élèves de notre classe me pousse pour passer.

—Mais non !

—Harry, tu as bégayé à cause de Cho Chang.

—C'est bon, tu as raison, je suis raide dingue amoureux d'elle !

Je coupe le type qui entrait et vais m'asseoir à ma place, Hermione me suit et s'assoie au pupitre de Drago.

—Tu n'es pas sérieux.

—Granger, va à ta place.

—Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Malefoy !

—Et risquer de tomber sur toi ? Oh non, plutôt mourir, répond-t-il en faisant mine de frissonner d'horreur. Allez, va rejoindre ta copine, je dois parler à Potter.

Il me lance un regard mystérieux et je lui souris.

—Tu m'énerves, siffle Hermione entre ses dents, à mon intention.

Elle se lève et va rejoindre Lavande qui se jette sur elle, avide d'informations. Je sens que je vais en prendre plein la gueule. Les filles ont tendance à se monter les unes et les autres contre les garçons.

—Tu as choisi ton costume ? me demande Malefoy, sorti de nulle part.

—Hein ?

—Ma mère est revenue _très_ enthousiaste samedi. J'ai dû la bassiner un peu, mais je sais tout.

Son regard sur moi s'accentue et un noeud se forme dans ma gorge.

—Est-ce que… Ca t'embête ?

—Que tu t'incrustes chez moi pour une réception ultra sélecte en te faisant passer pour un de mes amis ? Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser une chose pareille ?

Je pique un fard et la boule gonfle.

—Ne fais pas une tête pareille. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu viennes, il se moque.

—Ah non ?

—Non, il m'assure gentiment. Ce qui m'embête, c'est que tes amis viennent.

—Ah !

Je lui fais un sourire contrit.

—Mais ma mère vous a invité alors… Je devrai me faire à l'idée.

—J'avais des plans avec eux, mais si c'est trop…

—Non, il faut que tu viennes. Elle me l'a avoué comme s'il s'agissait du secret des Dieux et qu'il risquait de ne pas se réaliser si elle en parlait. Elle serait très déçue et ma mère déçue, c'est quelque chose.

La gravité dans sa voix finit de me convaincre.

—Je viendrai.

—Youhou, il fait l'air faussement emballé.

Je fronce les sourcils et il me fait un rictus.

—Tu seras déguisé comment ?

—Je ne sais pas. Peut-être en policier ou en G.I.

—Oui et tes copains seront l'ouvrier du bâtiment, le motard, le cow-boy et l'indien.

Son allusion aux _Village People_ me fait rougir.

—T'es con, je marmonne.

O

Ensuite, j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Ron de bien vouloir aller chez les Malefoy au lieu d'aller au pub – surtout qu'on y allait avec Fred et George, aussi –, mais comme j'insistais et je refusais de ne pas y aller, il a fini par plier.

Le reste du groupe a suivi. Seamus a carrément couru. Il était fou de joie quand je lui ai dit que je pourrais – si je voulais – le faire entrer ; depuis le temps que ce bal le hante, aussi bien avant qu'après Halloween. Les filles ont paniqué en pensant à ce qu'elles pourraient bien porter pour l'occasion – on ne se pointe pas à l'Halloween du siècle vêtu comme une sorcière avec une grosse fausse verrue sur le nez. Elles étaient tellement terrifiées que nous, les garçons, avons commencé à avoir quelques ressentiments également. La semaine tourna presque uniquement autour des costumes – et quand nous n'en parlions pas, c'est que nous ne voulions pas avoir l'air de nous en faire avec cela devant Drago.

O

Lavande explique à Padma et Parvati un costume qu'elle a vu en faisant les boutiques à Londres avec sa mère. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris de quoi il s'agit, mais en gros, on dirait un assemblage de tissus multicolores noués sur son corps de façon assez compliquée. Hermione faisait semblant de ne pas y prêter attention, au début, mais Lavande était tellement difficile à suivre dans son charabia qu'elle avait fini par abandonner sa couverture d'intello pour suivre les gestes de notre amie.

—Quelles genres de…couleurs ? demande Ron en fronçant le nez.

—Toutes sortes, s'enthousiasme la brunette. Rouge, jaune, vert, bleu, mauve,…

—Oui, en gros tu es déguisée en drapeau gay, la coupe Dean.

J'étais en train de me dire la même chose.

Lavande lui colle son poing dans l'épaule, puis se détourne de nous pour continuer son explication, mais le cœur n'y est plus.

Quand elle termine enfin, ne sachant plus quels mots employer pour décrire la magnificence de son vêtement, les autres filles en rajoutent. Les jumelles camouflent leur jalousie par l'humour et la flatterie :

—Tu es si chanceuse d'avoir pu aller à Londres et trouver cette merveille, commence Parvati.

—Oui, renchérit Padma. Nous allons faire pâle figure à côté de toi. Si ça continue, on va y aller avec une feuille de vigne et c'est tout.

—Moi, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, tente de les rassurer Seamus, en leur glissant à chacune une main dans le dos.

Elles le chassent en le fusillant du regard.

—Tu as trouvé ce que tu allais porter ? me demande Ron.

—Pas encore, je vais chercher dans le courant de la semaine.

—On pourrait y aller ensemble, propose Padma.

—Ouais, cool ! On sera assortis !

Elle roule des yeux puis sourit.

—On pourrait _tous_ y aller ensemble, connard, s'emporte Seamus en me donnant une claque derrière la tête. Egocentrique, va !

—N'arrête pas, Finnigan, tu vas finir par en tirer quelque chose.

On se tourne vers Malefoy qui vient d'arriver. Il est, comme toujours, flanqué de Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini qui semblent loin d'être aux anges d'avoir à le suivre jusqu'ici.

—Oh Malefoy, quelle belle surprise, reprend Seamus, doucereux.

Je lui fais de gros yeux. J'ai eu à expliquer à ces mous du bulbe au moins mille fois qu'il fallait qu'ils se montrent conciliant avec Drago s'ils voulaient aller au Manoir. Seamus est resté le plus récalcitrant.

—J'arrive à temps pour le pugilat, ne te retiens pas pour moi, continue le blond à l'adresse de Seamus.

—Puisque tu es là ! J'avais quelque chose à te demander.

Drago lève un sourcil, son petit sourire sournois au bout des lèvres.

—On faisait des paris, explique Seamus, pour savoir en quoi tu serais, pour la réception. C'est bien le Marquis de Sade, non ?

Il y a un pouffement général autour de la table. Parkinson roule des yeux, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle fout encore ici à écouter nos conneries. Zabini ne bronche pas, il regarde à travers nous comme si nous n'étions que de la merde. Drago n'en a pas encore tout à fait fini.

—Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais que je te fasse _mal_, Finnigan ?…

Son regard tombe sur le mien et son sourire s'agrandit.

—…prend un numéro, il termine.

Sans que les trois Cardwellois se soient concertée, ils tournent les talons et s'en vont, synchrones. Je les suis du regard – surtout Drago – jusqu'à leur table, d'où il jette un œil dans notre direction.

—Quelle tête enflée, siffle Seamus.

—Allons, ne sois pas gêné parce que Malefoy te fait des _avances_, susurre Dean.

Seam' lui décoche un regard mauvais et nous rigolons en le voyant repousser son plateau-repas en faisant la grimace.

O

Finalement, nous avons visité toutes les boutiques de costumes de Londres et toutes les friperies aussi pour trouver. Ce fut laborieux. Mais nous avons réussi.

On arrive devant la maison des Malefoy et tous les autres restent un moment béats en voyant toute l'animation qu'il y a dans une si grande demeure. Tout à coup, Seamus – le policier – m'attrape par le bras, excité comme une puce – et non pas comme un prisonnier qui n'a pas vu de femmes depuis douze ans – et nous traîne vers l'entrée principale.

—J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit ici, il me souffle. C'est vraiment cool ! Mais ne va pas dire à Malefoy que je t'ai dit ça !

—Motus, je souris en appuyant sur la sonnette.

Ron – en danseur disco stupéfiant –, les jumeaux – en tête de cheval et en fesses de cheval…séparés… Ils ont un humour propre –, les jumelles – Pavarti en vamp et Padma en bohémienne –, Lavande – en déesse –, Dean – en Arsène Lupin – et Hermione – en danseuse de jazz – se tassent derrière nous en continuant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur à travers la fenêtre. La porte s'ouvre et la musique s'élève, cent fois plus forte que le bruit de fond que l'on entendait en sourdine derrière le chêne.

La femme qui nous répond est cadavérique. Elle a les cheveux noirs comme le trou du cul du diable, la peau blanchie avec du maquillage, si claire qu'elle en devient presque illuminée, une robe noire, déchirée sur les jambes, moulante comme une capote et décolleté jusqu'en dessous des seins. Je crois que c'est la femme de la famille Adams.

Ses yeux se soudent aux miens, puis descendent sur mon corps et donc ma tenue de pompier. Elle laisse échapper un ronronnement appréciateur et m'empoigne par le bras.

—Ils ont prévus des chippendales, quelle bonne idée, susurre-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

Les autres me regardent, interloqués, et je les appelle silencieusement à l'aide, surtout Hermione qui devrait, normalement, être la plus rapide à revenir de sa surprise.

—Pourquoi c'est toujours le pompier qui gagne, je suis en uniforme aussi, s'emporte faussement Seamus en avançant vers nous.

Morticia l'évalue de façon critique. Son regard s'adoucit et elle allonge son bras vers la ceinture de Seamus pour caresser les menottes qui y sont accrochées.

—Elles sont vraies ?

—Oui, aussi vraies que le fait que nous ayons seize ans.

Tout le monde se crispe en observant la réaction de la femme qui ne bronche pas.

—Ça restera entre nous, elle chuchote.

C'est le moment que choisie une autre femme, blonde celle-là, pour arriver.

—Harry ? Bella, lâche-le !

Je reconnais alors Narcissa, déguisé en Impératrice Sissi, ses cheveux blonds relevés en chignon compliqué. Elle étincelle, elle est divine.

—Bonjour, je souris, plus détendu.

Elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse les deux joues en me massant les épaules.

—Harry, voici Bellatrix Lestrange, ma sœur.

Celle-ci me sourit effrontément, puis tourne les talons pour retourner au salon, faisant un clin d'œil à Seamus avant de disparaître. Narcissa surprend son geste et s'empourpre légèrement, gênée.

—Elle n'est pas méchante, elle plaisante, tente-t-elle d'expliquer à Seamus.

—Ce n'est pas grave. _Je connais les femmes._ (2)

—_Vraiment_, rigole Narcissa. (2)

Je présente ensuite mes amis à la maîtresse de maison – qui a un mot gentil pour tous – et elle nous invite à passer dans le salon.

—Merci d'être venus, nous dit-elle alors qu'elle est appelée par Bellatrix à l'autre bout de la longue pièce. Amusez-vous bien. A bientôt, Harry.

Elle m'embrasse encore et s'éloigne.

Les jumeaux disparaissent tout de suite. Moi et le restant commençons à faire le tour. Je suis un peu surpris de voir qu'il y a une majorité très frappante de femmes. Il y a bien quelques hommes, des pré-adultes, de grands adolescents et peut-être trois _vrais ados_ – j'entends entre douze et quatorze ans. Nous devons être un peu plus d'une soixantaine d'invités. Je présume que Malefoy Senior et les autres mâles de la fête doivent s'être retrouvés ailleurs.

Un serveur me tend une flûte de champagne, à moi et à Hermione, seulement, alors qu'on était un peu à part des autres et on trinque. Bien vite, Seamus vient m'enlever la mienne et Hermione donne une gorgée à Ron. On parle et on mange, en se trémoussant au son de la musique.

J'aperçois tout à coup Drago de loin.

—Il y a Malefoy, je dis.

—Et ? rétorque Seamus.

—C'est chez lui et c'est notre "camarade" d'école. Il faudrait aller lui dire bonjour.

—Qui vote contre ? demande Seamus en levant la main.

—T'es con, je souffle en lui baissant le bras.

Seam' me fait un grand sourire et vide la flûte sous mon nez. Je lui bouche le nez et le chatouille et il se met à tousser en riant.

—Il arrive, nous interrompt Hermione.

Je fais un tour sur moi-même, l'estomac en boule tout à coup, et tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit est cette phrase :

« Waw, Malefoy ! C'est le costume de Léonardo Di Caprio dans _Attrape-moi si tu peux ? »_

O.K., citer Léonardo Di Caprio et les films de Léonardo Di Caprio dans la même phrase, c'est vraiment trop loser.

—Mais non, 'Ry ! C'est l'agent de bord dans _La Croisière s'amuse _!

Merci Seam' de détourner l'attention de ma remarque honteuse par la tienne qui l'est encore beaucoup plus.

Attendez ! Agent de bord ?

—C'est un personnage haut gradé de la marine américaine, bande d'incultes ! nous assène Hermione.

Je souris presque malgré moi. Pourquoi je souris ? _Arrête de sourire !_

—Granger a beaucoup plus de jugeote avec un coup dans le nez, dit Malefoy d'une voix traînante.

Hermione rosit et planque sa flûte de champagne derrière son dos. Elle s'enfuit rapidement avec Ron qui part à la recherche du serveur aux petits canapés aux crevettes. Padma me dit qu'elle va chercher à boire et elle se volatilise avec sa sœur et Lavande. Seamus s'enligne sur Sissi Impératrice et Dean s'active à lui remettre les idées en place comme l'Irlandais commence à entraîner sa « voix grave et virile ».

—_In The Navy_(3), hein ? je chantonne à Malefoy qui est resté avec moi – pas comme mes présumés amis.

Il sourit.

—On reste dans le thème.

Je lui adresse un demi sourire auquel il répond.

—Mais finalement, tu as opté pour le fantasme du pompier ? continue-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

—Oui, je bredouille.

Mauvais souvenir avec Morticia Adams dans l'entrée.

—Ça te va et c'est très roturier, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je suis perplexe et hausse un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre. Il sourit largement et lève sa main pour la glisser le long de mon pectoral gauche – et ce n'est pas désagréable du tout… Il enroule ses doigts autour de ma bretelle et la fait claquer violemment.

—AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE !

Mon cri a fait sursauter toute la salle et les gens m'observent maintenant, leurs yeux me foudroyant, désapprobateurs. Malefoy a fait un pas en arrière et pouffe discrètement dans son gant blanc en me faisant un clin d'œil.

—T'es complètement malade, je chuchote avec des envies de hurler, les dents serrées de douleur. Mon sein !

Je masse mon téton comme un malpropre devant tout le monde depuis bientôt deux minutes, mais bon Dieu ! Ça fait mal !

Malefoy redouble de gloussements et se rapproche – facile une fois qu'ils ont tous détournés les yeux. Quand sa main vient vers moi, je recule, mais il me fait signe de ne pas avoir peur. Pour faire genre : courageux, je m'immobilise. Sa main vient donc vers moi, comme elle va vers la bretelle – la même ! – je tressaille, mais résiste. Il pose finalement assez délicatement ses doigts blancs sur les miens et sourit d'un air désolé.

—Ils avaient raison pour le marquis de Sade, je dis d'un souffle.

Il opine en rigolant.

—Passe une bonne soirée, Potter. Ne faîtes pas trop les pique-assiette et essayez de garder le chauffeur sobre.

Ses doigts se retirent de sur mon revers de main et il s'en va dans la foule.

Raaaaaah ! Il me plaît le salaud ! C'est en train de me rendre dingue !

O

Je passe le reste de la soirée à siroter les flûtes de champagne d'un peu tout le monde – entre Padma et Lavande qui saoulent puis désaoulent, resaoulent puis redésaoulent et celles que je vois me filer sous le nez aux bras der serveurs. J'ai revu Narcissa qui m'a parlé longuement, assis dans une causeuse, elle avait un peu bu et exprimait toute l'affection qu'elle éprouvait à mon égard, avec une certaine réserve encore et toujours. Je la trouve définitivement merveilleuse. En tous points. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup Blaise et Pansy – bien qu'elle les préfère aux autres amis de Drago, à Crabbe et à Goyle – et elle se réjouit qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un comme moi. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de la détromper. Pas envie, non plus. Puis j'aime plutôt Drago et il m'apprécie. Je n'ai pas à briser le cœur de sa mère.

Depuis qu'elle m'a laissé – Bellatrix nécessite décidemment beaucoup d'attention –, je danse sur la simili piste contre pas mal de personne que je ne connais absolument pas, d'un âge incertain, mais en somme, dans la trentaine. C'est comme faire danser une vieille tante à un mariage – et Dieu sait le nombre de femmes seules qui ont envie de danser dans cette pièce.

Padma finit par me rejoindre, en mode saoule à en juger par son regard un peu grisé. Elle s'accroche à mon cou et je noue mes bras dans son dos pour la serrer plus fort. Elle prend appui sur moi presque tout autant que je prends appui sur elle.

—Je te cherchais, elle souffle dans mon oreille.

Je ris parce que ça chatouille et elle rit parce que je ris. Ensuite, elle soupire profondément, puis inspire.

—Tu vas bien ?

—Un peu mal au cœur, elle avoue. J'ai forcé sur la boisson.

Puis elle sourit, extatique.

—C'est si bon. Les bulles.

J'éclate de rire. Elle resserre encore son étreinte autour de mon cou et je la soulève doucement, en essayant de ne pas trop contracter mes bras autour de sa taille parce qu'elle pourrait être malade.

—Je ne vais pas vomir, imbécile. Je n'oserai plus jamais te regarder en face si ça devait arriver.

—Oh allons ! Je suis sûr que ça resserrait nos liens d'amitié.

—Raison de plus.

Je la laisse glisser au sol. Elle me fait un beau sourire.

—Je suis fatiguée, elle ajoute en se laissant aller contre moi.

—Et moi donc – mon ventre gargouille – et j'ai faim.

Elle rigole. Nous poussons quelques danseurs pour aller vers le buffet et je m'empare de plusieurs petits-fours – par plusieurs, j'entends « vraiment beaucoup ». Je la traîne ensuite vers la causeuse où je m'étais entretenu plus tôt avec Narcissa et nous nous installons, étroitement enlacés. Mon pseudo-repas est installé sur son ventre, dans une serviette en papier et je mange en discutant. Parfois les petits-fours sont délicieux et je lui fais goûter, d'autres fois ils sont infects et je les lui donne en entier.

—Beurk ! elle s'exclame en recrachant le feuilleté fourré au fromage bleu. C'est dégueu !

—Ce qui est dégueu, c'est que tu l'aies ressorti de ta bouche.

—Non, ce qui est dégueu c'est que tu l'y aies mis !

—Jette ça !

—Où ?

Je l'enveloppe dans la serviette et le cache entre les pattes du sofa et la table d'appoint.

—Garnement, souffle-t-elle en baillant et en s'étirant.

—Hey, Harry, Padma !

Nous levons les yeux vers Ron qui vient d'arriver, avec Hermione à sa suite.

—On va y aller.

—Déjà ?

—Il est déjà deux heures et demie, soulève Hermione. Je dois être chez moi pour trois heures.

—Et moi, je dois être chez toi pour trois heures aussi, plaisante Padma en se levant. Allez, viens.

Elle me prend les mains et me tire hors du canapé.

—Les jumeaux sont O.K. ?

—Ils n'ont pas bu une goutte, s'exaspère Ron. Ils sont si disjonctés qu'ils n'en ont même pas besoin.

On fait le tour de la pièce. Dean nous dit qu'il va se débrouiller pour partir, qu'il a une fille en vue – ce type va se faire une femme mûre ! Seamus, nous le ramassons à la petite cuillère. Et Parvati s'occupe de Lavande qui est en train de vomir aux toilettes.

On finit tous dans la voiture, crevés à mort, sauf Fred et George – que l'on a exilé sur le siège passager parce qu'il brisait notre état d'esprit. Seamus est endormi sur mon épaule droite, Padma sur mon épaule gauche. Ron et Hermione sont assis sur le banc devant avec Lavande qui est couchée sur le giron de Parvati.

On arrive d'abord chez Hermione et les filles descendent. J'aide à porter Lavande jusqu'au divan du salon.

—Merci Harry, me dit fébrilement Parvati, sans me lancer un regard, un peu inquiète pour son amie.

—Je vous appelle demain. Pour prendre des nouvelles, je propose.

—Tu es gentil.

Je me tourne vers Hermione qui acquiesce doucement, puis se retourne vers Ron, qui la serre fermement dans ses bras en la berçant paresseusement.

Je retourne vers la voiture où je m'attends à trouver Padma endormie, mais elle est debout, devant la portière et tend les bras en l'air en grimaçant.

—C'était une mauvaise idée de dormir, elle me laisse savoir.

—Allons bon, je rigole. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Elle me sourit tendrement et opine. Je lui passe un bras dans le dos et elle encercle mon cou.

—Tu es tellement gentil. Je veux dire, _vraiment_ gentil. Tu sais, dans le sens _incroyablement_ gentil.

—Je crois que je vois, je me moque en pensant que j'aurai à lui conter ça demain.

—Non, tu ne comprends pas, elle fait, déboussolée. Tu es si poli et galant et généreux et bon… Pas étonnant que je sois amoureuse de toi.

Je me fige un peu et elle s'arrête.

—Padma…

—Laisse tomber. Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi et que tu ne veux pas sortir avec une fille à cause de Cho Chang, mais tu es tellement _gentil_ que je voulais être honnête avec toi.

Mon cœur se fend. Je voudrai tellement moi aussi.

Elle se met à avancer, ma main dans la sienne, jusqu'au pas de la porte.

—A partir d'ici, ça va aller.

Elle penche la tête sur la gauche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle m'embrasse superficiellement et je décide d'approfondir. Ma langue glisse sur la sienne, docile et paresseuse et je trouve ça beau. C'est le genre de baiser qu'échangent les couples, fatigués, quand ils se quittent en fin de soirée ou se disent « bonne nuit ». Ce n'est pas le genre de baiser que j'ai échangé avec Cho.

Je me retire de sa bouche puis de ses lèvres. J'ai initié le mouvement alors je tiens à y mettre fin.

—Merci, me dit-elle avec un sourire. Si j'ai un blanc demain ou si tu changes d'avis, mettons ça au clair, d'accord ?

—D'accord.

—A demain.

Elle entre dans la maison et je retourne dans la voiture. Seamus se réveille quand je m'assois près de lui.

—Où est Padma ?

—On est chez Hermione.

Il fait un « oh » puis couche sa tête sur mon giron et se rendort, aussitôt.

—Il ne rentrera jamais chez lui, celui-là, dit Ron en entrant dans la voiture.

—Je le prends chez moi, ça devrait être bon avec ses parents.

—Tu parles, ils seront ravis que leur ivrogne de fils ait passé la nuit chez un copain au lieu de tous les réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit.

—Chauffeur, chez Harry directement ! s'exclame George à l'intention de Fred.

O

O

Le lendemain, Seamus et moi nous sommes réveillés tard avec une légère gueule de bois et il a préféré ne pas trop s'éterniser. Mon père m'a déposé chez Hermione en chemin alors qu'il le conduisait chez lui.

—Je pensais qu'on devait s'appeler, me gronde Hermione quand j'entre dans sa chambre, escorté par son père.

—Je voulais voir la déchéance de quatre belles filles un lendemain de fête.

Elle m'envoie un oreiller en plein visage, puis s'effondre sur son lit. Sa robe de chambre bleue se relève un peu sur ses cuisses et Parvati la rabaisse en me lançant un regard mauvais. Elles sont toutes en pyjama. Les jumelles sont sur le lit d'Hermione avec elle, et Lavande est vautrée dans un fauteuil, un peu à l'écart, ensevelie sous ses couvertures, le teint blême.

—Toi, ça va ? je lui demande en m'installant sur une fesse à côté d'elle.

—Oh oui ! Je suis vraiment fatiguée, mais mon mal de cœur est passé depuis midi, merci.

J'emmêle ses cheveux puis vais m'asseoir sur le lit avec les autres filles.

—Et les autres ? je m'enquiers.

—J'ai la migraine, gémit Hermione. Il y avait trop de champagne à cette fête. Mais toi, ça va ? Tu en as bu plus.

—Frais comme une rose, je souris.

—Je te déteste, grommelle Parvati en s'échouant sur moi.

Je gonfle orgueilleusement le torse.

Je jette un œil à Padma et elle me sourit timidement.

—Il faudrait qu'on parle, elle me dit.

—Effectivement.

On se lève tous les deux et on sort de la chambre. En fermant la porte, je peux entendre Lavande demander aux deux filles : «Il y a eu de l'avancement hier ? », d'une voix fort intéressée, suivi d'un « chut ! » laconique de Parvati. Padma les a entendues et fusille la porte du regard avant de me tirer par le bras vers le fond du couloir, loin de la porte de la chambre. Cet endroit donne sur le bureau du père d'Hermione qui travaille en ce moment, la porte grande ouverte. Padma le voit et soupire d'exaspération.

—Viens ici, je lui ordonne en poussant la porte de la salle de bain et en l'y entraînant.

J'allume les lumières et ferme la porte à clé.

—C'est parfait, raille-t-elle en regardant aux alentours.

Je souris brièvement, puis reprends un air plus sérieux.

—Je suppose que tu te souviens assez bien de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

—Oui.

Elle me regarde, plus timidement.

—Est-ce qu'on… ?

Je l'interroge du regard.

—On sort ensemble, maintenant ?

—Non, je la coupe presque. Je pensais que c'était assez clair.

—Pourquoi ce serait clair, elle s'offusque.

—Après ta déclaration et tout, je pensais que tu avais compris.

—Si tu ne m'avais pas embrassée, j'aurais sûrement mieux compris.

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde ! Je savais tellement que ce baiser allait me rebondir en plein visage, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Padma croise les bras sur sa poitrine et me jette un regard blessé, teinté de colère.

—Je m'excuse.

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire, piteusement.

—Tu fais chier, elle souffle tristement du bout des lèvres. Putain, tu m'as embrassée, Harry ! Je venais de te dire que je suis amoureuse de toi et ensuite tu m'embrasses. Le message est plutôt clair, non !

—Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, Padma.

—Pourquoi ? C'est Cho ?

—Non, ce n'est pas Cho. Tu es mon amie.

Je grimace, mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas facile de voir une amie se prendre un râteau, mais c'est pire quand c'est par nous qu'elle le prend.

—Et alors ?

Je pourrai lui dire. Je pourrai lui avouer que je suis homosexuel et que c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'elle, même si je l'aime beaucoup.

—Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Padma. Désolé.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et elle se détourne en se mordant les lèvres. Je m'empresse de déverrouiller la porte et vais me réfugier dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Quand j'entre, les trois filles me regardent, mi figue, mi raisin. Hermione semble nerveuse et je cille un peu sous son regard.

—Où est Padma ? me demande Parvati en se levant, l'air désolé.

—Dans la salle de bain.

Elle sort de la chambre pour aller réconforter sa sœur. Lavande attend un moment, puis vient rejoindre Hermione et moi sur le lit.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? elle demande, un peu avide.

—Mais rien, je m'énerve un peu.

—Viens avec moi, dit Hermione en se levant.

Elle m'amène dans la chambre de ses parents.

—Tu l'as vraiment embrassée, hier ?

—Tu nous as vus ? je m'étonne.

—Non, elle nous l'a raconté, à Parvati et à moi, avant qu'on s'endorme. Alors tu l'as fait ?

Je baisse la tête pour regarder le bout de mes souliers et j'acquiesce, penaud. Je l'entends soupirer.

—Elle venait de me faire une déclaration d'amour, il était tard, je me sentais proche d'elle et elle m'a embrassé.

—C'était elle, donc, en fait ?

—Elle a mis sa bouche sur la mienne et j'ai…

—Mis ta langue dans sa bouche, elle termine, fâché.

Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'AVAIS BU !

—J'étais un peu saoul aussi.

—Et tu l'as embrassée !

—C'est elle qui l'a fait. Hermione, c'était un baiser innocent, comme si je t'embrassais.

—Mais tu ne m'as jamais embrassée, elle argumente en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

—Qu'elle était mon amie et que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle.

Hermione hoche lentement la tête. Ensuite, elle me prend dans ses bras et me caresse le dos. Je soupire en lui rendant son étreinte.

—J'aurai dû lui dire…

—En effet.

—Mais je ne suis pas prêt à ça.

—C'est dommage. Croisons les doigts en espérant que tu n'aies pas perdu une amie.

—Elle pleurait, je dis avec malaise.

Hermione pouffe.

—A quoi tu t'attendais.

Je lui fais de gros yeux et elle rigole davantage.

O

Les filles sont parties peu de temps après. Lavande était complètement perdue, Padma n'osait plus me regarder dans les yeux et Parvati semblait un peu fâchée contre moi. Elle m'a néanmoins salué en partant, alors je crois que je n'ai pas complètement flingué ma relation avec elles.

Hermione et moi avons un peu discuté, on a fait des maths pendant une quinzaine de minutes, mais comme je la déconcentrais sans cesse en riant des noms et des situations dans notre livre d'algèbre – Georgette va s'acheter des draps neufs, plusieurs modèles lui plaisent, certains sont au rabais… Mais _comment_ Georgette a-t-elle sali ses draps ? –, elle a décidé de trouver autre chose à faire.

Elle m'a fait des confidences sur elle et Ron, des choses que j'aurais préféré ignorer – je ne veux pas _trop_ de détails sur Ron –, mais aussi des problèmes qu'ils avaient parfois. Je me sentais un peu comme avant qu'ils ne deviennent une espèce de RoMione, ces personnes en couple que l'on ne peut dissocier. Je me retrouve souvent avec Ron sans Hermione, mais le contraire n'est pas vrai. J'ai perdu Hermione en chemin – ce qui est étrange étant donné que la plupart des gays s'entourent de filles – et je n'avais pas idée à quel point ça pouvait me manquer. C'était un peu comme quand elle me racontait à quel point Ron pouvait être irritant quand il faisait le pitre ou qu'il draguait des filles sans aucune raison, mais qu'au fond, elle aurait bien aimé qu'il la drague. Elle a voulu savoir si je m'intéressais à quelqu'un en ce moment, mais je lui ai menti et me suis mis à m'apitoyer sur mon pauvre sort. Je ne me sentais pas d'aller lui déballer cette histoire avec Malefoy. C'était peut-être un truc d'un soir, un _feeling_.

Son père m'a proposé de me déposer chez moi à cinq heures étant donné qu'il allait à la clinique, chercher ou déposer des dossiers-clients – peu importe. Et je suis parti.

Dès mon arrivée, ma mère m'a tout de suite installé à la table de la cuisine, avec un bol de sa meilleure salade de fruit, pour m'interroger sur la soirée de la veille. Elle était suspendue à mes lèvres et s'extasiait quand je lui décrivais la décoration, les costumes, les gens, la nourriture, l'alcool, etc. Elle s'est promis d'essayer d'y assister l'année prochaine si Narcissa l'invitait à nouveau. Elle m'a ensuite raconté, avec moins d'entrain, sa soirée à elle. D'abord la ribambelle de gamins mal élevés qui s'étaient empiffrés de bonbons, qui avaient pleurniché qu'il n'y en avait pas eu assez, puis qui avaient été malades comme des chiens. Les hôtes avaient alors mis les chambres de l'étage à disposition et les enfants s'y étaient rendus. Remus avait annoncé son mariage avec Tonks – ils ont été couverts de vœux. Puis, finalement, Sirius s'était saoulé et avait dansé sur une table avec mon père qui n'était pas aussi chaud, mais qui trouvait ça très drôle. Rien qu'en me le racontant, ma mère grinçait des dents et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

Plus tard, mon père et rentré, j'ai fait mes devoirs – Bertrand achetait des pipes –, nous avons soupé et mes parents sont descendus regarder le journal télévisé, en attendant leur film, alors je suis monté dans ma chambre.

O

—Tu ne dors pas ?

Je sursaute et fais non à mon père en l'invitant à entrer.

—Toujours aussi drôle, Seamus, il soulève en s'asseyant sur mon édredon.

Je roule jusqu'à lui sur ma chaise de bureau en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Tu n'as pas idée. C'est à peine s'il ne dansait pas sur la table, je susurre.

Il éclate de rire.

—C'est que j'ai encore du rythme, tu sais !

Il secoue le bassin en levant les bras un peu, pour me le prouver.

—Un vrai _stripper_ !

—C'était bien hier ? Je ne suis jamais allé à ce truc d'Halloween chez les Malefoy.

Il dit ça comme s'il avait déjà tout vu et tout fait, ce qui ne m'étonnerait qu'à peine avec un ami comme Sirius.

—C'était ÉNORME ! je m'exclame. J'ai dansé – sur le plancher – et j'ai bu et j'ai mangé et j'ai parlé avec des gens géniaux. Et c'est tellement _énorme_ !

—Tu veux dire que tu ne reviendras plus jamais à notre pauvre petite sauterie, il ironise avec de la fausse déception.

Je tire la langue en secouant vivement la tête.

—Seamus m'a dit que tu t'étais rapproché d'une fille… Est-ce que tu aurais…

Avec ses doigts, il fait le geste de sauter la clôture, en me faisant de gros yeux.

—Seamus t'a dit ça ? je m'écrie, horrifié.

—Oui, ton père sait mettre les gens en confiance, il se vante.

—Mon cul, oui, ce gars-là aime raconter des tas de trucs.

—Alors tu n'es pas retourné aux filles ?

—Non, je m'outre.

Mon père éclate de rire.

—Oh mon Dieu ! Je viens d'irriter ton orgueil d'homosexuel !

Je lui donne un coup de pied dans le tibia et il me fixe l'air de dire : «Ne commence surtout pas ça ».

—Alors il y a un garçon dans ton paysage ? me demande mon père.

—Non, personne, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Son sourire se fige sur ses lèvres, puis elles se retroussent, plus perverses.

—Qui est-ce ? il attaque.

—Qui ?

—Celui pour qui tu en pinces.

—Personne.

—Harry, je t'en prie. Je te connais comme si je t'avais porté pendant neuf mois !

Je soupire, mais il n'abandonne pas.

—Tu aurais pleurniché sur ton état d'éternel célibataire, en temps normal, mais là… Rien !

J'éclate de rire et son sourire dégringole.

—Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la _drama queen_, il faut croire, je lance. Laisse tomber !

—Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. Même le vieux, vieux, vieux, Sirius a plus de choses à raconter que toi.

Mon père s'en va le nez en l'air sur ces mots.

Je le sais bien que Sirius a plus de chose que moi à dire… Il a une vie sexuelle, lui ! C'est normal, vu le temps qu'il a mis avant de se rendre compte qu'il était gay, il a beaucoup de choses à rattraper. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'ai réalisé que je l'étais moi-même, quand il a fait son _coming out_ et que l'on m'a expliqué ce que ça signifiait. Sinon j'aurais peut-être attendu d'avoir trente-deux ans aussi.

D'un autre côté, j'aurais pu ne pas mettre tout ce temps vu à quel point j'étais accro à Olivier Dubois l'année passée. Ç'aurait été limpide !

Et maintenant Drago…

Je me couche dans mon lit, sur le dos, c'est plus confortable pour penser.

Malefoy, _putain_ ! Je savais que ça allait tourner comme ça. Il n'y a pas idée d'être si beau, aussi ! J'aurais dû le prévoir, prévenir ce genre de chose. Si je m'étais blindé au lieu d'essayer si fort de l'apprécier, je ne serais jamais tombé dans son piège. Drago Malefoy est le Malin ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

C'est tellement frustrant ! Pourquoi je ne m'intéresse qu'aux putains d'hétéros, merde ! D'abord Cédric Diggory – c'était la coqueluche de l'école, je n'y peux rien – avant son accident de voiture, à peu près de onze à quatorze ans – j'étais très fidèle dans cet amour à sens unique. Ensuite Olivier Dubois, mais encore là, qui n'était pas amoureux d'Olivier ? Il était mon idole de tous les temps, je ne jurais que par lui. Par contre, je le trompais – mentalement – avec beaucoup d'autres garçons, à commencer par Victor Krum, quand Hermione me l'a présenté, juste parce qu'il était le plus incroyable joueur de hockey que j'ai vu sur la glace – mais mon amour a bien vite tari, il n'est ni très beau, ni très…intéressant intellectuellement parlant. Il y a eu Charlie, le grand frère de Ron pour qui j'ai secrètement – très _très_ secrètement – craqué pendant un moment, il était si mâle et viril, c'était génialissime de fantasmer sur lui. Je crois qu'il est fiancé à une française, aujourd'hui… Ou alors c'est Bill, je ne sais plus. Bon, il y a eu Roger Davies pendant une semaine ou deux, mais quand il a demandé à Cho Chang de sortir avec lui, ça m'a un peu dérangé et j'ai arrêté de le trouver si parfait.

Tout ça pour dire que je finirai puceau, frustré et usé de la main droite à force de tomber amoureux d'hétéros.

Mais Drago… Comment ai-je pu tomber sous son charme ? A lui ?

D'un autre côté, comment aurai-je pu _ne pas_ tomber sous son charme ?

Ma main glisse sur mon ventre et va détacher le premier bouton de mon jean.

Je ne le voyais qu'en fouine snobe et peroxydée avant. J'avais la haine tenace et ça m'empêchait de le voir comme il est vraiment. Je m'attardais sur des détails comme son nez pointu, son visage anguleux, ses petits yeux vicieux, ses incisives naguère proéminentes et son teint palot… Alors qu'au final, tout cela mis ensemble… Eh bien c'est Drago, et c'est très beau.

Mes doigts descendent ma fermeture éclair, puis s'infiltrent dans mon pantalon, sous mon boxer. Ma respiration s'accélère.

Il m'avait toujours paru très laid, il avait ses airs et l'attitude condescendante de tous les bourgeois. Je ne comprenais pas que Lavande, Padma, Parvati et même Hermione aient pu avoir le cœur brisé… Je pensais que les filles et les homos ne partageait peut-être pas les mêmes goûts – ce qui me paraissait bien à l'époque.

Pourtant il est beau. Comme peu de gens parviennent à être beaux. Il n'a pas besoin de sourire pour être beau, il n'a pas besoin de poser ni de prendre de grands airs. Il est beau dans chaque partie de son corps bien distincte, dans ses pommettes, dans ses lèvres, ses épaules, ses bras, ses cuisses et ses mains. Il a des mains d'artisan et de sportif. Larges et fortes, mais aussi minutieusement découpées, viriles. Si Andrea Bocelli a la voix de Dieu, Drago en a les mains.

Je sentirai presque ses lèvres sur moi et ses mains sur mon torse, sur mon ventre, sur ma taille, sur mes hanches.

Je prends mon sexe dans ma main et commence à me caresser. Je ferme les yeux en continuant mon diaporama mental. Mon cœur s'emporte de plus en plus et mon sang pointe dans ma verge. C'est bon.

Mon autre main se promène sur mon corps, entre mon ventre et mes cuisses, chaudes et moites. Je serre les dents pour ne pas gémir et j'accélère la cadence. Plus vite. Plus fort. Je m'essouffle et de petits bruits étouffés m'échappent. Puis…

—Ah ! Putain…

Je viens.

Je reprends mon souffle et m'essuie la main dans un kleenex.

Oh

Pu-

–Tain…

O

O

Quand maman m'a réveillé ce matin, j'avais encore mon chandail de la veille… Mon pantalon et mon boxer – encore tout souillés – étaient en tas à côté de mon lit. Mon cul, lui, était aussi très évident. Quand il a fallu s'assurer que j'étais bien réveillé, elle s'est contentée de frapper à la porte au lieu d'entrer. J'ai horreur de l'idée qu'elle sache ce que j'ai fait hier soir. Déjà que l'idée que j'ai pu faire _ça_ en pensant à Drago me gêne, le fait qu'elle le sache rend tout ça public ! Il y a une raison pour laquelle les gens essaient de faire ça tout seul avec eux-mêmes, en général.

Ensuite, quand elle m'a adressé la parole, c'était avec les sujets bateaux que l'on utilise quand on veut éviter les silences lourds – «Oh ! Oh ! Il fait un peu gris », « Tu veux du jambon au lieu de la dinde ? », «On est quel jour ? », et ainsi de suite.

Ajouté à cela un cours avec Trelawney qui nous explique une fois de plus les raisons pour lesquels le Xérès tient éloignés les morts vivants d'Halloween – elle fait fort, le Xérès ET Halloween en un seul cours – et vous obtenez le jour où vous auriez mieux fait de rester couché.

Je pourrai dire qu'au moins maintenant je suis entre amis, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Padma n'est toujours pas capable de supporter ma présence – pas même ma vue, paraît-il – alors elle, sa sœur et Lavande ont décidé d'aller tuer le temps entre leurs cours ailleurs.

—Mais… Vous pensez qu'elles viendront à midi ? s'interroge Dean.

—On devrait les remplacer, s'écrit Seamus, enflammé. Non mais ! On n'est pas des bouche-trous quand même ! Padma boude et toutes les filles font front commun contre nous ? Tu as bien fais de ne pas accepter de sortir avec elle, Harry. Toutes des…des…toutes des timbrées ces filles !

Hermione se racle la gorge en jetant à Seamus un regard lourd.

—Sans offense, Hermione, ajoute-t-il.

—Bien sûr que non, elle rétorque en roulant des yeux.

Ron rigole en lui prenant la main et dépose un bisou sur son poignet.

—Mais pourquoi tu as refusé de sortir avec elle ? me demande Dean.

—Parce que c'est une diva, reprend Seamus, de plus belle.

—Tu vas la fermer, toi ? s'énerve faussement Dean en lui fourrant ma cuillerée de yogourt dans la bouche. C'est à Harry que je parle.

Seamus m'arrache furieusement mon gobelet en plastique des mains et entreprend de le terminer, maintenant qu'il a ma cuillère. Dean me regarde en attendant ma réponse et je rougis.

—Bien… Euh ! Je ne sais pas trop. Je l'aime bien, mais Padma, c'est juste mon amie. Pas plus…

—C'est tout ? s'étonne Dean.

—C'est suffisant, non ? répond Ron à ma place.

Dean le regarde. Puis regarde Hermione. Puis moi.

—Vous êtes tous trop romantique, les mecs, il grimace en secouant la tête.

Tous les trois, nous sourions en nous disant que c'est sûrement vrai.

—Hé hé ! Vive les salauds, s'écrie Seamus en tendant sa paume à Dean qui s'empresse de taper.

—Vous êtes des porcs, rigole Hermione en se levant.

—Je suis d'accord, j'approuve d'une voix suraiguë en me dandinant.

—Et moi donc, renforce Ron dans le même ton.

Hermione et moi entrons dans la classe et nous installons à son bureau pour continuer de bavarder. Au bout d'un moment, Drago entre et j'abandonne Hermione.

—Salut, je lui dis en commençant à le suivre entre les pupitres.

—Salut. Tu t'es amusé samedi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu partir.

—Tu devais être trop occupé.

Il me fait un sourire gourmand et de petits yeux mystérieux qui m'énervent et m'excitent à la fois. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui l'occupait… Vraiment pas.

Je m'assois à ma place, un peu refroidi.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? lance-t-il, exaspéré.

Je me mords les lèvres.

—Rien du tout, je finis par sourire. C'était vraiment bien. On a tous trouvé ça vraiment génial !

Mon enthousiasme a le mérite de ne pas être feint.

—Tant mieux. Ma mère était vraiment gênée de t'avoir "kidnappé" – il fait les guillemets avec ses doigts – à un moment.

Son ton est un peu sec et je peux voir que ça l'agace. Pour une raison qui me dépasse complètement, sa mère semble lui porter profondément sur les nerfs.

—Vous avez fait quoi ?

—Ta mère et moi ?

Il opine, son regard anthracite planté dans le mien.

—On a discuté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait bien et que notre relation lui plaisait beaucoup.

—Elle a dit ça ?

—Oui. J'ai sa bénédiction pour être ton ami, je souris, grassement.

—Mais cela va à l'encontre de l'image de rebelle que je me donne, soulève Malefoy, faussement désolé.

Je lui lance un regard qui se veut noir, mais ça doit avoir l'air ridicule.

Lavande arrive alors et se dirige tout de suite vers moi, saluant rapidement Hermione en lançant à moitié ses livres et cahiers sur son bureau.

—Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? elle s'exclame, la voix tremblante.

—Non, pourquoi ?

—Parce que je soutiens Padma. Je ne l'ai pas choisie au détriment de toi, mais je sais que les garçons ne feront rien pour elle et que Ron et Hermione sont tes meilleurs amis, je ne peux pas la laisser tomber ! Et Parvati est sa sœur jumelle, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de la choisir !

—Mais je ne lui en veux pas ! Je n'en veux à personne, moi, je comprends que vous fassiez ça.

—Ah oui ?

—Oui.

—Mais Seamus a dit que tu étais vraiment déçu et fâché.

Je fronce les sourcils.

—Et tu as cru Seamus ?

Elle me regarde sans réagir trois secondes, puis s'appuie sur sa hanche, l'air mécontente.

—Le sale rat, siffle-t-elle.

Ensuite, elle se retourne pour regagner sa place, mais, à mi-chemin, elle pivote sur ses talons.

—En passant ! Ton comportement avec Padma n'était vraiment pas cool ! T'es vraiment naze !

Je sursaute en la regardant aller s'asseoir et commencer à piailler avec Hermione. J'entends Malefoy ricaner à ma gauche et je lui lance une œillade torve.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'après s'être assuré que je ne lui en voulais pas et que je la considérais toujours comme une amie, elle ait pu me traiter de « naze ». Bordel ! Elles m'énervent, ces filles !

—« Ton comportement avec Padma » ? m'interroge Drago.

Je soupire sans lui répondre. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une autre personne me donne ses impressions sur « mon comportements avec Padma ». Quand je l'ai expliqué à Ron, Dean et Seamus, j'ai volontairement occulté le baiser, parce que je sais que pour un garçon – j'en suis un quand même –, il est difficile de comprendre pourquoi je l'ai embrassée si je ne veux vraiment pas sortir avec elle. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ça ne leur parviendra pas.

—Allons, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Tu as eu le culot de ne pas trouver son point G ?

—Aucun rapport ! je m'exclame, choqué.

Il me sourit moqueusement et me fait signe de lui raconter.

—Elle voulait sortir avec moi et je lui ai dit : « non ». Elle a pleuré et maintenant elle ne peut plus me voir en peinture. Parvati et Lavande ont pris sont parti.

—Tu ne sors pas avec Padma Patil ? s'étonne Drago.

—Non.

—Ah bon. Je croyais. Après vous avoir vu vous bécoter samedi.

—Je ne l'ai jamais bécotée ! On a juste dansé…

—Potter, se moque Drago, goguenard. Je vous ai vus, enlacés sur la causeuse du salon en train de vous donner à manger… C'était mielleusement répugnant.

Je rougis aussitôt. Je n'avais pas pensé à l'image que ce genre de geste peut renvoyer aux autres. Peut-être même à elle… Elle a cru que…

—Moi qui pensais que tu avais finalement pris ton courage à deux mains pour aller lui demander de sortir avec toi.

—C'est mon…

—Amie, oui, on sait. Mais tu vois, tu étais son ami, à elle aussi, et ça ne l'a pas empêchée de développer un sentiment amoureux pour toi. Il pourrait t'arriver la même chose, si tu essayais.

Il hausse les épaules.

Je repense à ce que j'ai fait hier soir et un truc se met à bouger dans mon ventre. Je lui lance un petit regard moqueur.

—Non, définitivement pas, je réponds en détournant hautainement les yeux pour regarder devant.

Je l'entends qui rit.

—C'était quoi, ce regard, Potter ?

O

Je m'approche, la serviette sur les reins, de Ron qui s'arrose de déodorant comme s'il voulait couvrir l'odeur de son savon corporel. Je poireaute depuis un moment pour le voir sortir du carré de douche, il a un peu lambiné.

—Prend ton temps, je lui souffle en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention. Je ne suis pas encore passé.

—Bien vas-y, il n'y a plus personne dans le cube.

—Non, non. _Prend ton temps_, j'insiste abondement.

Ron me dévisage bizarrement, puis, semblant comprendre, il acquiesce vivement et renverse son sac de sport afin de pouvoir tout y replacer «en ordre », tout en le soulignant, haut et fort. Le subterfuge est franchement grossier, mais je ne peux pas en demander bien plus à ce très cher Ronny boy.

J'ai finalement décidé de tout lui avouer. D'abord à lui, ensuite à Hermione. Je vais essayer de lui confier ça en tête à tête, parce que je voudrais lui en parler, comme elle m'en aurait parlé _avant_.

Le vestiaire se vide tranquillement et je dénoue ma serviette pour aller prendre ma douche. J'ouvre le robinet et attends un peu que le jet soit moins froid. Je me place ensuite sous le torrent d'eau et laisse chaque parcelle de mon corps s'imbiber lentement. Quand il s'agit de traîner, je suis expert, personne ne peut faire durer une action comme je le fais.

—Harry ? Tu as fini ? me demande Dean à l'entrée du cube.

—Non, je n'ai pas commencé.

—Dépêche !

—Allez-y d'abord.

—Mais non, on va t'attendre, il ronchonne.

—Mais non, j'insiste. Ça va être long, allez-vous en. A demain.

Dean me regarde avec étonnement, puis sourit joyeusement.

—Bon d'accord ! A demain !

Deux secondes après, j'entends Seamus crier « A demain » et je lui réponds.

Je me savonne avec mon gel pour le corps, puis je me lave les cheveux. Ron vient s'appuyer dans le cadrage de la porte et me regarde longuement puis dit :

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas dire devant Dean et Seamus ?

—Oui, je gargouille.

Ron hausse les sourcils, il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de m'entendre pitoyablement gargouiller ainsi, d'une triste sévérité.

—Pas un mort, quand même ?

—Mais non, je m'écrie. Je te l'aurais déjà dit. Juste un truc qui me pèse.

—A propose de…?

—Ron, je m'exaspère. Deux minutes, O.K. ?

—Bon d'accord, soupire mon rouquin en s'éloignant dans la chambre des joueurs.

Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, je le rejoins, doux et satiné.

—Alors ?

—Laisse-moi m'habiller, au moins.

—Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu te la joues mystérieux.

—Laisse-moi m'habiller.

Je sais que le suspense le tue. Ron est du genre à s'imaginer mille et un scénarios, tous pires les uns que les autres rien que parce que je lui laisse le temps de le faire. Et j'aimerais vraiment le rassurer – parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment lieu de s'inquiéter, de toute façon –, mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne fais que repousser l'inévitable en prolongeant et étirant chaque seconde à son maximum. Je n'avoue pas à Ron que je suis gay, je lui dis simplement que j'ai un…béguin. Pourtant, c'est aussi difficile. Si ce n'est pire. Parce que si je le lui dis, ça deviendra vrai pour une autre personne, ce ne sera pas juste ma vérité à moi, petite et personnelle.

Je passe mon boxer, jette ma serviette dans mon sac, mets mon pantalon et mes chaussettes, ma chemise et mon polo, puis j'entortille une écharpe aux couleurs de l'équipe – rouge et jaune – autour de mon cou. Ron regarde tous mes gestes avec minutie, plus intrigué au fur et à mesure parce qu'il sait que le moment où je vais tout lui dire approche.

Je mets mon sac sur mon épaule, mon manteau dans mon sac et j'ajuste le col de ma chemise.

—Bon ! Arrête de te pomponner, on dirait que tu es amoureux, raille Ron avec brusquerie.

Je ris doucement et me dirige vers la porte, lui sur mes talons.

—Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, non plus, je marmonne.

—Quoi ? il demande avec désinvolture.

Je soupire. J'ai besoin de courage, pour juste deux secondes.

—Drago Malefoy.

Un ange passe.

—Vraiment ? il me demande.

Je hausse les épaules pour me donner contenance, parce que je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à le dire.

—C'est quoi ça ? Oui ou non ?

—Je ne suis pas sûr.

Ron s'arrête devant moi, estomaqué.

—Quoi ? Je n'ai pas dit oui…

—Bien sûr que tu as dit oui, m'interrompt Ron. Bordel, tu craques pour Drago Malefoy ?

Je hausse à nouveau les épaules. J'aurais pu imaginer pire comme réaction.

—Oh bon Dieu de merde ! souffle Ron. Si j'avais su, je…

—Quoi ?

—J'en sais rien, il avoue, un peu déçu. Bon Dieu ! Tu es sûr de toi ?… Je veux dire, il n'y a pas le moindre doute ?

—Pas vraiment, non.

Ron s'appuie dans le cadre de la porte alors qu'il la gardait ouverte pour moi.

—Comment c'est possible ? Il t'a fait des avances ?

—T'es malade ! je m'exclame. J'ai beau flashé sur lui, ça ne fais pas moins de lui Drago Malefoy ! Il ne va pas se transformer en gay du jour au lendemain.

—Mon Dieu, gémit Ron. Tu es tombé sous le charme Malefoy, quelle horreur !

Il mime de vomir en vacillant et j'éclate de rire.

—Ron ! je l'interpelle entre deux gloussements. Tu fais chier ! Je te parle sérieusement, moi !

—Ah ! Oui. Désolé. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

—Rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne me vois pas aller lui déclarer ma flamme, il me pulvériserait à la seconde pour avoir osé imaginer qu'il pourrait vivre en sachant qu'une tapette l'a dans l'œil.

—Tu es assez merdeux comme homo, non ?

Je lui fais un magistral doigt d'honneur et Ron se reprend :

—Je veux juste dire que tu n'es jamais tombé sur un gay. Quand on y pense, tu étais amoureux de Dubois l'année passée et maintenant c'est Malefoy. Ton détecteur doit merder ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je souris un peu, parce que sa théorie est dramatiquement vraie, mais qu'il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. J'avance un peu et j'ai comme l'impression de voir quelque chose, dans le noir.

—Il y a quelqu'un ? je demande, d'une voix hésitante.

Ron suit mon regard, se demandant sans doute à qui je parle, et on voit alors arriver Terry O'Reil, complètement hébété.

—O'Reil, je chuchote, en sentant le sang quitter mon visage.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? crache Ron, venimeux. Dégage !

Mon co-équipier ne porte pas la moindre attention à la remarque du géant roux. Il me regarde longuement, son air abasourdi se changeant au fil des secondes en grimace de franc dégoût. J'essaie de déglutir, mais ma gorge doit avoir rétréci.

—Potter, gronde-t-il. Tu n'es qu'une pédale !

—HÉ ! rugit Ron en nous faisant tous les deux sursauter. Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

Terry recule, le ton de Ron est tout sauf rassurant et il préfère ne pas s'y risquer. Il s'en va rapidement, mais son dernier regard est pour moi et il n'a rien d'apaisant.

—Harry ? m'appelle Ron en me secouant. Ça va ?

—Ça va ? Ron, merde, comment tu veux que ça aille ! Il est au courant ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! Il nous a entendus !

Je m'en vais comme un zombie et tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est à quel point je suis mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, …

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

(1) En rapport avec la légende selon laquelle – quand j'étais une petite fille – il y avait des personnes pas très gentilles qui glissaient des lames de rasoirs dans les pommes qu'elles donnaient aux enfants quand ceux-ci faisaient du porte à porte à Halloween (mais quel enfant ce serait contenté d'une pomme naze, me demandez-vous ? C'est une légende, lol !)

(2) En français dans le texte.

(3) _In The Navy_, "Dans La Marine", la Navy est la marine américaine. Mais _In The Navy_ est aussi l'une des chansons des _Village People_, c'est donc une condinuation de la blague de Drago sur _YMCA_ avec l'indien, le policier, etc.

STH


	10. Here We Are Now Entertain Us

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 10 :** Here We Are Now, Entertain Us **(1)

* * *

**

Hier soir, mon père m'a ramassé en voiture à mi-chemin entre chez moi et la patinoire. Il était plutôt fâché d'avoir à sortir à une heure pareille parce que j'avais eu la brillante idée de ne pas prendre le bus, comme d'habitude. Mon interception a été, d'ailleurs, plutôt agressive : il m'a interpellé à travers la fenêtre baissée du côté passager, m'a ordonné de monter et j'ai obéi sans me faire prier. Ensuite, un peu en colère, il a décidé de me faire la morale sur mon imprudence, mon manque de jugeote, mon absence de considération envers Ron, qui les a appelés en arrivant chez lui. J'ai fini par éclater en sanglots. Hébété, il n'a pas été capable de parler pendant un moment. Il a essayé de s'excuser : il ne voulait pas élever la voix, il ne voulait pas me traiter d'imbécile, ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il s'est mis à bredouiller, perdant toute cohérence, avant de commencer à pleurer, lui aussi, avec moi. Il est beaucoup plus sensible qu'il n'y paraît, James Potter, il lui est arrivé parfois de chialer comme une fille parce que moi, ma mère, Remus ou Sirius pleurions.

Quand elle nous a vus arriver à la maison, pleurant comme une paire de madeleines, ma mère s'est emportée – mon père ne savait toujours pas pourquoi je pleurais et pensait qu'il avait été trop dur. Elle nous a assis à table à manger avec l'interdiction totale de nous lever tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne saurait pas le pourquoi de nos effusions. Mon père a craqué en disant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée et, de dépit, ma mère l'a expédié à la cuisine pour qu'il nous fasse du thé.

S'en est suivi une séance de cajoleries. Elle a commencé par m'envelopper les mains, puis me caresser les cheveux et les avant-bras, doucement, de la façon la plus maternelle qui soit. J'ai réussi à sécher mes larmes, pris par une crise de hoquet, et ma mère m'a serré la main avec complaisance.

Mon père est revenu les yeux rouges et le nez encore coulant. Il a déposé le plateau à thé sur la table et, en saisissant ma tasse, je me suis brûlé, j'ai gémi et j'ai encore pleuré. Ma mère s'est énervée pour de bon. Elle a haussé le ton, s'est emportée contre mon père, ensuite contre moi. J'ai fini par cracher le morceau. En pleurant comme un bébé, j'ai raconté toute l'histoire à mes parents, les yeux baissés dans ma tasse de thé, la voix chevrotante. Quand j'ai eu fini, j'ai osé lever les yeux vers eux : mon père s'était remis à sangloter et ma mère me fixait, interloquée. Elle a vociféré à mon père qu'il devait se taire et m'a pris dans ses bras.

J'ai demandé à ne pas aller à l'école, le lendemain, mon père s'est empressé d'accepter et ma mère de refuser. Je pensais que les dés étaient jetés, mais, à mon grand étonnement, mon père, scandalisé, s'est effarouché et m'a défendu devant sa femme, ma mère, comme je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait le courage de le faire.

O

O

A compter d'aujourd'hui, il est hors de question que je sorte de chez moi. Quel connard cet O'Reil. Si je le revois un jours – ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt puisque je ne sortirai plus jamais de ma chambre –, je le tue. Purement et simplement.

Et ma mère qui pense qu'une tape sur l'épaule est c'est bon… Merde ! C'est comme dire qu'il suffit d'embrasser une fracture ouverte pour la guérir. Pourquoi pense-t-elle que j'ai gardé ça secret pendant plus de cinq ans ? Six ans ! Six années que je vis dans le mensonge devant tous ceux que je considère comme mes amis. Et personne ne se doutait de rien : pas de blagues, de rumeurs, pas même un sarcasme. _Niet !_ Et maintenant, O'Reil le sait. O'Reil, putain de merde ! Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à mes amis et lui, _lui_, il le sait.

Bon sang ! Il va s'empresser d'aller le dire à tout le monde à l'école. Oh Seigneur…

Mon cœur se serre. J'ai peur. Vraiment peur. Les adolescents sont des monstres. Quand bien même certains d'entre eux m'accepteraient, une grande partie me lyncheraient. Je ne pourrai sûrement plus jouer dans l'équipe de hockey, je ne pourrai plus me changer dans les vestiaires avec les autres, je ne pourrai plus manger dans la cafétéria, je ne pourrai plus aller aux toilettes, je ne pourrai plus marcher dans les couloirs, je ne pourrai plus me balader dans les casiers des garçons… comme tout le monde. Je vais devenir _l'homosexuel_.

Ça y est ! Je vais encore me mettre à pleurer. Quelle tapette je fais !

Je me retourne dans mon lit et enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller. J'ai longuement été vraiment furieux, la plus grande partie de la nuit en fait, mais maintenant je suis fatigué, complètement épuisé. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que penser à l'horreur de ma vie d'ici à ma majorité. Parce qu'à ma majorité, je plie bagage et je vais étudier dans un autre pays – à Londres, c'est encore trop près et je ne veux pas non plus m'exiler dans le Nord du pays. J'ai demandé à mes parents de me retirer de Poudlard et m'envoyer ailleurs, très loin, mais là, même mon père n'était pas d'accord.

Je me retourne encore en essayant de m'endormir. Ça me rend triste. Beaucoup. Pour Seamus et Dean, Lavande, les jumelles, tous mes amis. Indy ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je me demande ce qu'il va penser de moi ! J'aurais dû le leur dire avant. Pas à Indy, mais au moins aux autres. J'y pensais, ces derniers temps. Peut-être le dire aux filles. Ensuite à Seamus et Dean. Mais plus tard. Parce qu'ils sont des garçons.

Et Drago… Je ne pourrai plus jamais le voir.

Les larmes que je retiens depuis un moment m'échappent et viennent me brûler les yeux. Je sais qu'on ne serait jamais officiellement sortis ensemble, je ne l'aurais jamais embrassé, touché, on n'aurait jamais couché ensemble, mais… Je ne sais pas. J'aimais le regarder, je crois. Si j'avais su que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais, l'autre jour, je l'aurais mieux regardé. Je me serais attardé sur la finesse de ses traits, la beauté de son teint, la blondeur de ses cheveux, la symétrie de son visage… Je ne sais pas. Je commence déjà à oublier des trucs. J'aurais pris des centaines de milliers d'images mentales. Et je l'aurais écouté, jusqu'à me saouler de sa voix. Jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Jusqu'à ce que je l'aie assimilé une bonne fois pour toute, que je le comprenne, lui et son mécanisme, comment il fonctionne, comment il pense, comment il est.

_Chaque jour est le premier du reste de votre vie, à l'exception de celui de votre mort._**(2)** Je suis mort hier et je n'ai pas su profiter de tous les autres jours.

Je roule sur le dos et regarde mon plafond. Je suis vraiment pathétique. Au lieu de me bouger pour changer les choses, je me cache en pensant des trucs aussi stupides que «Chaque jour, gnagnagna. » Bordel ! Je suis ridicule.

Si j'étais un tant soit peu courageux – et moins pleurnichard –, j'irais à l'école et je forcerais les autres élèves à m'accepter exactement comme je suis. Mais je n'ai pas confiance. Je n'ai pas cette considération-là envers moi-même, je ne m'autorise pas vraiment à être ce que je suis, simplement. J'ai peur de déplaire et que ça finisse par me blesser. Au lieu d'être vrai, qu'on m'aime ou pas, pour ce que je suis vraiment, je me complais dans la peau d'un personnage. Je suis une putain de poupée russe et personne ne se doute de l'existence de la poupée Drag Queen au milieu. Tout le monde s'en fout.

Les gens ont des attentes et ce qu'ils veulent, c'est un Harry Potter hétéro. Et moi aussi.

On sonne à la porte. Je ne bouge pas. On sonne encore. Je ne bouge toujours pas. J'entends qu'on frappe. Puis on appelle.

—HARRY ? HARRY !

Je me redresse et vais voir à la fenêtre.

C'est Sirius. Il lève les yeux et je me couche expressément pour qu'il ne me voie pas, mais c'est trop tard.

—Hé ! HARRY, VIENS M'OUVRIR !

Avant que les voisins n'appellent la gendarmerie, je descends et vais déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt, il m'attire contre son torse ferme et m'étrangle dans une étreinte paternelle. Je m'agrippe à son manteau trempé par la pluie et il relâche la pression de ses bras.

—Ça va ? il m'interroge, la voix pleine d'émotions.

Il commence à me bercer et je comprends enfin ce qu'il fait là.

—C'est pas la peine, Sirius, je marmonne en le repoussant de façon gentille, mais solide.

—Pas la peine de quoi ?

—Je n'ai pas envie de m'effondrer pour que tu puisses jouer au héros, d'accord ? Pour une fois, tu ne peux rien y faire.

—Bien sûr que si.

Il prend mon épaule dans sa main et tente de m'attirer encore, avec son air compatissant, mais je me dégage. Je respire profondément pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler comme un ingrat, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à voir quelqu'un. Pas du tout.

—Je n'ai pas envie de faire pitié, O.K. ? Et je n'ai pas envie de me faire consoler. Je n'ai pas perdu mon ours en peluche ; ma vie vient d'être détruite et ce n'est pas en me prenant dans tes bras que tu vas arranger ça !

J'ai levé le ton et j'ai eu un vertige, la chaleur m'est monté à la tête et mes oreilles se sont mises à bourdonner. Je vais m'asseoir dans le salon en vacillant.

Sirius va fermer la porte et vient me rejoindre.

—Tu veux un sandwich au fromage grillé ?

—Avec des tranches de fromage orange ?

Il fait oui de la tête.

—Et du pain tranché ?

Il fait oui de la tête.

—Alors d'accord.

Il me tend la main, puis me traîne jusque dans la cuisine. Il sort ce dont il a besoin, poêle à frire, beurre, fromage orange et pain tranché. Il nous fait à manger en silence, il est environ deux heures – oui, je suis resté au lit toute la journée –, mais il a des habitudes alimentaires nulles à chier.

—Tu as mangé depuis hier soir ?

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

—Si Lily savait ça…

Il met le premier sandwich dans la poêle et quand le beurre commence à grésiller, il fait des «Pschiiiiiit! » «Pschiiiiiit! », comme quand j'étais gamin.

—Tu as un côté favori ? Pour le brûlé, je veux dire ?

—Le dessous.

Il retourne mon sandwich et me tend mon assiette avant de venir s'asseoir à ma droite.

—Coupé en triangle, comme tu les aimes, il déclare, fièrement.

—Depuis quand tu ne travailles pas le mardi ? je lui demande en prenant une bouchée.

—J'ai travaillé ce matin et j'ai pris congé.

—De ton orphelinat ? Tu peux faire ça, toi ? Tous ces enfants qui ont besoin de toi ne vont pas devenir complètement fêlés si tu n'es pas là ?

—Ce n'est pas un orphelinat, c'est un foyer pour les jeunes… Et je passe mon temps à aider des gamins plein de problèmes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

Ma bouchée passe mal.

—Je sais que tu n'as sûrement pas envie de m'en parler, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai une formation pour encadrer et porter secours aux adolescents, j'ai fait de la psycho, je suis ton parrain, tu m'adores, j'ai de l'expérience – beaucoup d'expérience, avec la vie – je t'ai souvent aidé et donné des conseils ET je suis gay ! Qui, dans le monde, pourrait être plus apte à te comprendre ?

—Tu ne sais pas à travers de quoi je passe, je siffle, irrité.

—Le coming out ? Non, bien sûr, c'est vrai, je ne l'ai jamais fait, il rétorque, plutôt incisif.

—Pas à seize ans, Sirius ! Tu avais trente-deux ans quand tu as _décidé_ de le dire autour de toi. Moi, j'ai seize ans et un connard l'a découvert et va le répéter partout ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

—Harry, j'ai été obligé de le dire à tout le monde parce que mon frère l'avait dit à ma mère et qu'elle m'avait coupé les vivres. Je ne travaillais même pas à l'époque, tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est. J'avais besoin d'amis stables qui pourraient m'aider dans ma situation. Je n'avais même pas eu le courage de le dire à ton père et à Remus alors qu'à toi, il te reste Ron et Hermione.

—Oui, mais j'ai seize ans et je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache à l'école et tout ! Je fais du sport !

—Il y a des gays dans toutes les sphères de la société, chez les fleuristes _et_ chez les footballeurs. Tu fais partie de cette équipe de toute façon, tu y as ta place. Tu es bon, c'est ça le plus important.

Il me les casse avec son discours pro-homo. Il doit s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il soupire en se massant les tempes.

—Tu n'as qu'à te faire une copine, il finit par sortir.

Je hausse un sourcil.

—Si tu étais si douillet dans ton petit placard, retournes-y. Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec des filles et coucher avec elles, comme j'ai fait les trois quarts de ma vie. Tu gâcheras ta vie et les leurs, mais au moins tu pourras garder ton secret.

Il se lève et ramasse nos assiettes qu'il range dans le lave-vaisselle, brutalement.

—J'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ça, je gronde.

—Quoi ?

—Tu vis ta jeunesse de gay par procuration à travers moi, ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas pu être une tapette au grand jour à l'époque de Poudlard et maintenant tu essais d'en faire une de moi ?

—Mais non ! Ma vie, c'était une mascarade quand j'avais ton âge, je veux juste t'éviter de passer à travers les mêmes choses.

—Mais elle n'a rien eu de terrible, ta vie ! Elle a l'air très bien, ta vie !

Sirius se mord les lèvres et ne quitte pas mon regard tandis qu'il pense.

—C'est vrai, il avoue. Mais tu n'es pas comme moi. Mes amis sont ma famille, parce que ma famille n'est qu'un ramassis de personnes qui profitent les unes des autres et qui exposent les enfants comme une preuve parmi tant d'autres de leur réussite. J'ai commencé à avoir une vraie famille à l'âge de douze ans et c'était les Maraudeurs. Je me foutais éperdument de sortir ou de coucher du moment que j'avais James et Remus. Je le faisais parce que ça me permettait d'impressionner ton père et mes autres camarades et que ça me rendait populaire et _aimé_.

Il semble gêné de me dire tout ça. Je savais qu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec sa famille, mais c'est vrai que l'on n'avait jamais vraiment fait le tour du sujet. L'enfance de Sirius, c'est quelque chose que l'on n'aborde pas. Il se vantait qu'il était le plus populaire et mon père n'avait de cesse de renchérir – quand même, il était ami avec le type le plus populaire de tout Poudlard –, mais sinon, nada.

—Mais toi, tu as tellement d'amour à donner et tu as besoin de recevoir tellement d'amour que tu ne pourrais pas vivre comme moi. Tu as besoin d'amour-amour alors que moi, je n'ai besoin que d'amour-amitié. Et il faut que tu acceptes ce que tu es avec fierté, sinon tu vas tomber sur des garçons qui ne t'aiment et ne te respectent pas.

Je me mâchonne l'intérieur des joues. Il a raison, mais à voir comme il me regarde, il se demande si je comprends qu'il a raison.

—Je sais, je finis par soupirer. Mais je n'étais pas prêt.

Un sanglot m'échappe. C'est pas vrai !

Sirius vient me prendre dans ses bras et me serre très fort contre lui en me caressant les cheveux. Je fini par répondre à son étreinte et je lui pleure stupidement sur l'épaule en lui expliquant – de façon décousue – pourquoi je n'étais pas prêt et quelles sont les conséquences de mon coming out forcé.

O

O

Hier, Sirius est resté tout l'après-midi et même un peu plus pour voir mes parents. C'est ma mère qui l'avait _engagé_ parce que, pour une fois, elle était forcée d'avouer qu'elle était impuissante – ces parents qui pensent qu'il suffit d'avoir été jeune un jour pour nous comprendre.

On a discuté tous les quatre, autour d'un apéro. Ma mère tenait, à mort, à ce que je retourne à l'école, mon père était, au contraire, contre l'idée de m'envoyer dans cette cage de bêtes féroces et Sirius voulait qu'on fasse ce que je voulais, attendre que je sois prêt. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas fait plaisir à maman qui a rebondi sur Sirius – parce qu'elle s'attendait à son appui –, mais il s'est caché derrière ses diplômes, s'en est servi contre elle et ça a marché.

O

C'est donc avec des nœuds dans l'estomac que je me lève ce matin. J'ai décidé d'y aller, d'affronter et de me défendre. Je ne crois pas pouvoir regarder tout le monde dans les yeux et confirmer ce qu'O'Reil s'est sans doute empressé d'aller raconter. Mais je suis décidé à aller au moins parler à mes amis. J'ai décidé de m'aimer et de me respecter pour appâter l'amour et le respect. Ça ne se fera sûrement pas du jour au lendemain, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.

Je croise ma mère sur le palier de l'étage en sortant de la douche, ma serviette nouée sur la taille.

—Tu es déjà levé, elle s'étonne. Tu veux que je te conduise à l'école ?

—Non merci, je vais prendre l'autobus.

Ma mère fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas mon genre du tout, au contraire, de préférer les transports publics au voyagement de maman. C'est qu'aujourd'hui, je veux savoir à quoi il faut que je m'attende, ce que je vais devoir affronter à partir de maintenant. Au diable la méthode douce, je veux être immergé d'un coup.

Je m'habille et m'attarde davantage sur mon uniforme qu'à l'ordinaire. Je me suis toujours défendu de m'apprêter, parce que ça faisait trop fille ou trop pédé. Je noue ma cravate et retourne mon col de chemise, je regarde ce que ça donne par-dessus la veste, mais c'est très laid alors je change. Je lisse mon costume sur mon corps pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air si horriblement froissé. J'ai des cernes pour avoir passé mes nuits à chialer au lieu de dormir, mais il faudra que je fasse avec. Quant à mes cheveux, j'aime aussi bien ne pas y penser. L'image de Malefoy s'impose à moi. Il a les cheveux fins et les coiffe avec une facilité agaçante, presque insolente. Il est toujours tiré à quatre épingles et, contrairement aux matheux et aux intellos, ça ne l'empêche pas de faire des ravages. Ça lui donne l'air plus classe. Son charme naturel ne peut-être qu'amplifié.

Je délaisse mon miroir et descends prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ma mère boit son café au comptoir et j'aperçois qui m'attend, sur l'îlot, une tasse de chocolat chaud, un bol de salade de fruits et mon sac à lunch.

—Merci.

—C'est ton père, corrige gentiment ma mère.

Je sirote mon chocolat et mange deux ou trois raisins de la salade de fruits – c'est le meilleur –, mais j'ai trop les nerfs pour tout finir. Au bout d'un moment, je me décide à partir. Ma mère m'escorte jusqu'à la porte et quand elle va pour sortir, je la prie de rester à l'intérieur – elle est encore en pyjama, quand même !

Le trajet jusqu'à l'arrêt ne m'a jamais parut aussi long. On dirait que je suis le condamné à mort qui marche dans le couloir pour se rendre au peloton d'exécution. Tout ce qui me rassure – pour le moment –, c'est qu'il n'y ait personne d'arrivé, encore. Je m'assois dans l'abri pour qu'il ne me pleuve pas dessus et pianote nerveusement sur le banc. Les minutes s'égrainent et la Folle arrive. Elle a l'air… je ne sais pas… mécontente de me voir. Je suppose qu'elle a l'habitude d'être toute seule, la première, tous les matins. Elle s'appuie sur le montant en métal, protégée par le parapet, et, au bout de deux ou trois secondes, son pied commence à battre le rythme de la musique qu'elle écoute. Comme premier rapport humain, je dois dire que je suis mitigé, mais rassuré.

Après la Folle, une fille brune de première arrive en courant et vient s'abriter sans un regard pour nous. Elle s'assoit à coté de moi et rabaisse sa capuche en se repeignant frénétiquement. Elle sort un miroir de poche de son sac à dos et commence à se coiffer, plissant des yeux à la vue des quelques frisettes qui commencent à paraître.

Théodore Nott arrive, suivit de l'autre fillette de première année. Il s'arrête sous l'abri, mais ne vient pas s'asseoir sur le banc. La fille, elle, rejoint sa copine et roule des yeux en voyant l'état de sa tignasse.

—Bin dis donc ! elle s'exclame.

—Je sais, geint la brunette.

—Tu veux un élastique pour attacher tes cheveux ?

—Tu me le prêterais ?

L'autre hoche la tête en se mettant à farfouiller dans ses poches d'imperméable. Frisette la regarde et ses yeux tombent sur ses longs cheveux noirs, détrempés.

—Tu ne vas pas en avoir besoin ? elle s'étonne, voyant la négligence de son amie.

—Euh… non. Je ne frise pas.

Sa gêne paraît sur son visage, mais la jalousie s'étale sur le visage de l'autre.

L'autobus arrive enfin. Théo monte le premier, la Folle à sa suite, puis la noiraude et Frisette qui a remis sa capuche pour un si court trajet. Je monte en bon dernier et la chauffeuse roule des yeux en me voyant arriver. Je ne fais pas la moindre remarque et cherche Dean et Seamus des yeux.

Le premier à me voir, c'est Seamus. Il me fixe un moment, puis me fait un salut de la main. Dans le bus, déjà, il y a plus de réactions qu'à mon arrêt. Pas dans les premiers bancs, ce sont ceux des adultes, ils n'ont rien à voir, mais plus vers le fond, là où il y a beaucoup d'élèves, je sens quelques regards. J'essaie d'en faire obstruction et je vais rejoindre mes amis. Seamus commence tout de suite à déconner, mais Dean se contente de me regarder, circonspect, et de regarder les autres.

Je fais un gros effort pour rire des blagues de Seamus, mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile. Il me raconte un peu la journée d'hier, ce qu'il a fait en philo avec Trelawney, mais j'ai du mal à me lâcher. À voir la réaction de Dean, je sais qu'il sait et s'il sait, on peut parier que Seamus aussi sait, mais qu'il préfère faire comme si de rien n'était. Il fait l'autruche et Dean le muet, et des deux réactions, je ne sais pas laquelle est la pire.

Dès qu'on arrive à l'école, on va se mettre à l'abri.

—On se rejoint dans la café ? me demande Seamus en avançant dans les casiers.

J'accepte en tournant dans ma rangée. Les élèves que je croise en chemin ne me regardent pas vraiment, dans l'ensemble. Certains plus que d'autres et ceux qui le font entraînent des messes basses dans mon dos. Je vais droit à mon casier et vois alors arriver Indy avec un thermos dans la main.

—Hé ! Salut !

Mon cœur s'emballe et j'opine en me retournant vers mon cadenas.

Les chiffres se brouillent dans ma tête et je commence à faire tourner le milieu sans vraiment compter.

Indy arrive et s'appuie sur le casier voisin en me regardant faire. Je tire, mais le cadenas ne cède pas.

—T'es nul, il se moque.

J'essaie encore de le faire, mais le code ne me revient pas et j'ai les mains qui commencent à devenir moites. Quand je tire, une fois encore, le cadenas ne cède pas.

—Pousses-toi, m'ordonne Indy en me bousculant.

Il prend le cadenas et de trois coups de pouce : à gauche, à droite, à gauche, il ouvre notre casier. Ensuite, il m'affiche un regard triomphant et prend une gorgée dans son thermos.

—D'une seule main, se vante-t-il.

Je prends mes cahiers, mes livres, mes crayons et mon agenda, puis je m'éclipse.

—Hé ! Où tu cours ?

—Café !

—Attends…

Mais il ne termine pas et je coupe deux élèves pour entrer dans le réfectoire.

Bordel ! Il faut que je me calme. J'ai l'air super suspect.

Je respire un grand coup, puis sourit en essayant d'avoir l'air détendu. Je croise Neville en chemin et je le salue, il me répond avec entrain. Ça a le mérite de me remonter le moral et je vais rejoindre Dean et Seamus.

—Tu vas bien ? me demande Dean, sortant de son mutisme.

—Oui, ça va, merci.

—Personne ne t'a… embêté ou…?

Je vire au rouge pivoine en comprenant ce qu'il insinue.

—Non, non, personne.

Seamus me regarde avec le même air inquiet, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que je le regarde et reforme un sourire passe-partout.

—Bon, je suppose que vous devez être au courant ou avoir des doutes, je commence en décidant de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Ce qu'O'Reil a dit, s'il l'a vraiment dit, est vrai. Je suis vraiment homo.

Je vois un fond de malaise dans leur regard, mais ils hochent la tête avec une très grande dextérité, essayant d'avoir l'air le moins surpris possible. Ils sont assis en face de moi tous les deux, ce qui ne m'aide pas à me mettre à l'aise, mais je continue.

—Je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé avant, je m'excuse. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment vous le dire et… j'avais un peu peur de votre réaction. On est jeunes et on est des mecs… je pensais que, peut-être, ça pouvait briser notre amitié et je tiens beaucoup à ça. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous faisais pas confiance, si ça n'avait été que ça… C'est vraiment juste parce que je ne voulais pas que vous me haïssiez.

—On ne te hait pas, me réconforte Dean, en souriant. En tout cas pas moi.

Il jette un regard à Seamus qui semble mal à l'aise. Je m'étonne que ce soit lui.

—Ce n'est pas que je te haïsse, finit-il par dire, en plongeant son regard limpide dans le mien. C'est juste que je t'en veux. Ça m'énerve que tu ne me l'aies pas dit, c'est pas juste. Je ne suis pas jaloux, ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais on aurait dû le savoir.

Je commence à me mordiller les lèvres quand il reprend son souffle.

—Honnêtement, _ça_, je m'en fiche complètement. Pour moi, ça ne change rien, mais rien du tout, et je trouve que c'est un manque de confiance en nous. Si tu nous avais fait confiance, tu n'aurais pas eu peur qu'on te rejette pour _ça_, tu aurais su qu'on s'en fichait.

—Oui, mais tu as vu comment tu as réagi quand les jumelles en parlaient ? Tu avais tellement l'air de détester l'idée que je puisse être homo, ça n'aide pas.

—C'est arrivé une seule fois, se défend Seamus, outré. Tu as eu plein de temps pour nous en parler ! Ron a dit qu'il le savait depuis des années !

Merde ! Pourquoi Ron ne l'a pas fermée pour une fois ?

—Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Vous le savez, maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

—C'est trop facile !

—Arrête, Seamus, le coupe Dean, un peu fâché. On a tous nos petits secrets, ce n'est pas le seul.

Seamus fait la moue, mais opine.

—Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? me demande Dean.

—Rien.

—Rien ? s'étonne Seamus.

—Non. Je ne sors avec personne, je dis en rougissant, alors je vais laisser la rumeur se calmer et puis… qui vivra verra.

—Tu es _si_ philosophe, ironise Seamus.

Dean hausse les épaules en soupirant.

—De toute façon, tu ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus.

—C'est ce que je me dis. Je vais traiter ça comme toutes les autres rumeurs.

A ce moment-là, Hermione arrive et, me voyant, se met à courir pour m'étreindre vivement.

—Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! elle s'écrie. Je me demandais comment tu allais ! Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir appelé, j'étais avec Ron, mais je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi !

—Ron ? je demande alors qu'elle me serre encore.

Ronny Boy fait son entrée, suivi par Ginny qui, de toute évidence, le colle. Il est en train d'essayer de lui faire lâcher prise – elle peut être une vrai sangsue – et quand il nous regarde enfin, je vois _ça_. Un hématome de la taille d'une orange sur son œil. Ron à un œil au beurre noir. Je me lève d'un bond et repousse Hermione pour courir jusqu'à lui.

—Bordel de merde ! Ron ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

—Ma femme me bat, rigole Ron en s'asseyant.

Je lui prends le visage entre les mains et regarde le rond bleu violacé qui lui cercle l'œil.

—C'est pas drôle, j'accuse gravement. Putain, qui est le fils de pute qui t'a fait ça ? Je vais lui…

—Non ! me coupe Hermione. Si vous commencez à vous défendre mutuellement à chaque coup, on n'en finira jamais.

—Comment ça ?

Ron jette un sale regard à Hermione et lui fait signe de se taire.

—Ron, je gronde. Comment c'est arrivé ?

—Tu me connais, il marmonne en roulant des yeux. Une divergence d'opinion avec quelqu'un…

Je penche la tête sur le côté en souriant afin qu'il développe, ce que s'empresse de faire Seamus à sa place :

—O'Reil trouvait que tu étais un "mangeur de bites répugnant", Ron pas du tout : alors il s'est occupé de lui.

J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfait, et Ron balance ses cahiers à la tête de Seamus.

—Toi et ta délicatesse ! il siffle.

Puis il me regarde, gêné, avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

—Si tu avais vu ça, continue Seamus, extatique. Ron s'est laissé faire en se contentant de provoquer et de bousculer O'Reil. Quand le directeur est arrivé et qu'il a vu la sale tête de Ron et O'Reil presque intact, il est devenu fou furieux. Ron a dit qu'il lui avait sauté dessus par derrière et voilà : O'Reil était à la porte.

Je regarde mon ami et je vois sa lèvre fendue, une large bosse tirant plus sur le rose sur sa joue et une crête de points de sutures au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière.

—Ton doux visage, j'ironise en lui tapotant sa joue encore intact.

—On se bat pour eux et ça vous crache au visage, se plaint Ron.

Tout le monde éclate de rire. Ginny vient rapidement prendre place à côté de moi et m'observe, l'air de réfléchir.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande.

—Est-ce que _c'est_ vrai ?

J'ai un moment de surprise devant sa franchise. Je savais qu'elle ne mâchait pas ses mots, mais de là à… à en arriver à ce point-là, ça me surprend. J'hésite un peu à lui répondre – elle n'est quand même _que_ la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami –, mais vu son passé d'amoureuse éperdue de moi, je pense qu'il vaut mieux dire la vérité.

—Ouais, je lance, presque avec défi.

Ses yeux brillent d'une drôle de façon, puis elle sourit, défaite, en baissant les yeux.

—J'aurais préféré que tu dises non.

—Il ne serait pas sorti avec toi de toute façon, la gronde son frère. Et dégage un peu !

—Fous-moi la paix, rétorque Ginny. Je viens de me faire briser le cœur.

—Arrête, il y en a pleins des mecs, j'essaie de la consoler – bien que sa peine de préadolescente ait l'air assez factice.

—Comme qui ?

Ron soupire en levant les bras au ciel de façon très dramatique.

—Si tu veux aller parler de garçons, va voir tes copines.

—Pourquoi ? Il regarde bien les gars, lui aussi.

Un silence accompagne sa dernière réplique et elle semble prendre conscience de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle plaque ses mains sur sa bouche et me regarde avec de gros yeux.

—Oh, excuse-moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

—On voit que tu peux garder un secret, langue de vipère, assène Seamus avec mordant.

—Je peux ! s'outre la rouquine. Je te jure que je n'en parlerai à personne, Harry.

—Gin', tu t'enfonces, dégage, lui demande Ron.

Loufoca vient alors la rejoindre.

Son vrai nom, c'est Luna Lovegood, mais elle est loufoque alors… Elle aime bien tout ce qui est magie et autres trucs occultes et spirituels. Personnellement je l'aime bien, elle est un peu sans défense devant la cruauté des gens qui la voient comme une bête étrange, trop différente, et je la protège aussi bien que je peux. Bien entendu, le fait qu'elle soit totalement à l'Ouest n'aide pas sa cause.

—Tu m'as demandé de te retrouver, elle dit à Ginny sans même nous regarder.

—Non.

Luna commence à triturer l'une des quinze croix qu'elle porte, pendues autour du cou. Certaines sont en chapelet, d'autres pas du tout, plus artistiques ou alors simples, fixées sur une cordelette noire.

—J'aurais juré que si, pourtant, fait-elle en s'éloignant.

—Attend ! Je viens avec toi.

Ginny la rattrape et elles s'éloignent toutes les deux.

Seamus fait signe de frissonner.

—Elle me stresse, cette fille !

—Arrête, je gronde.

—Elle est bizarre, il s'enflamme. Tu as vu comme elle… Ah ! Elle me fait flipper ! Avec ses colliers horribles, ses bracelets et ses bagues ! Et tu sais quand elle se balade, les jours d'examens, avec cette énorme pyramide blanche autour du cou en prétextant que ça l'aide à canaliser les esprits pour qu'ils l'aident. Elle est terrifiante ! Regarde mes poils !

Il relève sa manche pour me montrer ses poils de bras au garde-à-vous et je vois en passant qu'il a la chair de poule.

—Tu es trop sensible, vieux, se moque Ron.

La cloche sonne et tout le monde se lève.

—Tu es habitué, toi, elle est l'amie de ta sœur.

—Non, tu es une chiffe molle, renchérit Dean.

O

En anglais, Bailey ne semble pas très chaude vis-à-vis moi, mais comme je ne sais jamais trop sur quel pied dansé avec elle – des fois elle est juste encore fatigué, d'autre fois elle fait vraiment la gueule –, je lui laisse le cours pour émerger, supposant qu'elle est juste crevée.

Drago arrive un peu plus tard et vient s'asseoir en face de moi. Je le fixe un moment, déstabilisé, me demandant s'il va m'ignorer ou… faire autre chose que je n'ose même pas imaginer.

—Salut ? me dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

—Salut ! je réponds.

Voyant que je ne le lâche pas du regard, il finit par pouffer narquoisement de rire, me faisant comprendre qu'il se moque de moi et je respire enfin. Il a souri !

—Je me suis ennuyé, hier en maths, me dit-il, l'air un faussement désappointé.

C'est vrai qu'on avait deux heures de maths hier.

—Je suis parti à midi, j'avais une journée pourrie. Tu seras là aujourd'hui en physique ou je dois prendre congé ?

—Non, non, je serai là. Tu prévois tes absences d'après mes horaires ?

Il sourit sournoisement.

—Avoue que ça te flatterait, il susurre.

—C'est tellement toi de dire ça.

Il lève hautainement le menton et McGonagall fait signe que le cours commence.

Durant toute la leçon, Drago évite de se tourner vers moi – parce que McGonagall le verrait aussitôt – et Bailey ne m'adresse pas un regard, ce qui m'étonne plus étant donné qu'elle ne se gêne pas pour la prof d'habitude.

Quand la cloche sonne enfin, nous nous levons, pour la plupart, exténués d'avoir tant réfléchi – ce cours est mortel pour nos cerveaux. Bailey se volatilise avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui dire un mot et Drago semble déjà pris en grande conversation avec Zabini. Son ami me jette des regards soucieux, mais calculateurs qui me font frissonner comme toujours. Il est tellement étrange, je ne comprends pas ce que Drago peut encore faire avec lui. Il a l'air fêlé la moitié du temps… et l'autre moitié, il mange, il dort ou il fait des travaux scolaires – s'il fait seulement ses travaux.

Je vais rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

Le cours suivant, c'est français avec les garçons, c'est le grand retour de Flitwick, malheureusement. Seamus commence fort en parlant un long moment avec le prof dans ce que je qualifierais de français parfait et ça fait bien chier toute la classe. Bien sûr il marque des points et ça donne la bonne idée au prof de nous coller une évaluation pour voir ce que l'on a appris avec Pierre – Merci, Seamus !

D'un autre côté, Flitwick est tellement naïf que Seamus, Ron, Dean et moi échangions les réponses dans un pot de colle et il ne se doutait de rien. C'était si drôle qu'on a fini par s'échanger des insultes et autres conneries, aussi, tout le monde nous regardait en se demandant pourquoi on riait en plein milieu de l'examen.

Nous sommes encore hilares lorsque midi sonne.

En chemin vers la cafétéria, tout seul, je croise Bailey et l'arrête, m'inquiétant de la voir si distraite.

—Bailey, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

—Ça va, elle répond en continuant.

Je l'attrape par le bras et la tire vers moi. Son attitude commence à m'irriter parce qu'apparemment, cette bouderie m'est destinée.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

—Fous-moi la paix, tu m'énerves ! elle s'emporte en arrachant son bras de ma main.

Elle commence à m'insulter et j'avoue que ça me paralyse de surprise. Ensuite, je comprends que ça doit être la rumeur, qu'elle a dû l'entendre et que c'est ça, sa réaction. Je la prends par le poignet, plus fermement cette fois, et l'oblige à me suivre dans un couloir désert.

—Lâche-moi, enfoiré ! elle vocifère en essayant de marcher dans l'autre sens.

—C'est à cause des bruits qui courent que tu es comme ça ? je m'écrie quand on est à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Son silence soudain est parlant.

—Est-ce que c'est vrai ? elle finit par me demander, froidement.

J'ai très envie de dire non, pour qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas, mais s'il y a cette barrière dans notre amitié, je dois penser qu'elle n'est peut-être pas une bonne amie pour moi.

—Est-ce que c'est vrai ? elle réitère, plus fort. J'ai besoin de savoir si c'est vrai ou non.

—C'est vrai, je confirme. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Elle me regarde, les yeux agrandis comme des soucoupes, puis elle s'arrache à mon emprise et commence à me frapper – et je dois avouer que c'est loin d'être des coups de fille qu'elle m'envoie.

—Ça change tout ! elle explose. Pour qui tu te prends pour me mentir comme ça, à moi ?

—Mais je ne t'ai pas menti !

—Tu me fais passer pour une belle conne, Harry Potter ! Quand je pense que j'étais en train de… de devenir ton _amie_ !

Elle crache ce dernier mot avec tellement de dégoût qu'on dirait qu'elle aurait encore préféré manger de la merde que d'énoncer ce fait.

—Mais on était amis !

—J'ai pas besoin d'ami comme ça, moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un de faux et peureux, je _vis_ dans un monde d'insécurité perpétuelle et j'ai besoin de trucs stables autour de moi. J'ai dû faire de gros efforts pour t'enlever l'étiquette que je t'avais collée de sale poseur, frimeur, pour me rapprocher de toi. Je pensais que tu avais changé, mais en fait, tu es un poltron chiard qui se prend pour un poseur frimeur et ça, ça me répugne ! J'étais très bien toute seule avant que tu ne commences à me parler, mais il a fallu que tu viennes en me faisant croire… que… Merde ! Et moi je t'ai fait confiance comme une conne, j'étais en zone de confort avec toi et toi, _toi_, tu as osé me mentir ! Tu as préféré être populaire ! Ça c'est bien le Harry Potter que je connaissais !

Elle vient de me traiter de frimeur et de poseur et de menteur et de lâche et d'encore plein d'autres choses que l'on ne peut lire que dans son regard… mais elle est tellement déçue que je crève d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras – ce qu'elle ne me laissera jamais faire – et m'excuser jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

—Pardon. Je ne suis pas comme ça, je te considérais vraiment comme une amie et c'est pour ça que ça me fait terriblement chier que tu penses tout ça de moi.

—C'est même pas vrai, Potter, elle siffle. Fiche-moi la paix !

—C'est vrai, Bailey, je te le jure. Mes amis ne le savaient même pas, je n'osais pas le dire à personne. Ma famille le savait, Ron et Hermione aussi, mais c'est tout. Ça fait à peine deux mois qu'on se connaît.

—Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça, m'arrête-t-elle. Je t'ai accepté, moi, et une fois que je fais ça, je suis prête à entendre n'importe quoi venant de toi. J'ai été honnête avec toi !

—Bailey, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je tiens vraiment à notre amitié. J'ai été honnête avec toi, moi aussi, et tu ne m'as pas non plus demandé si j'aimais les garçons ou les filles. Je te promets que si tu me laisses passer cette erreur, juste celle-là, je serai honnête avec toi, à l'avenir.

Elle me jauge du regard un moment.

—Tu n'as qu'une seule et unique chance à partir de maintenant, m'octroie-t-elle.

Et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, j'ai envie de bondir de joie. J'adore cette fille, je l'adore ! Je suppose que je pourrais me remettre de sa perte, mais je sais, d'un autre côté, que c'est une amie faite pour moi. C'est une raison plus grande que la raison humaine, sa chimie et la mienne crépitent ensemble à merveille. Si elle était un garçon, je suis certain que nous serions des âmes sœurs parce que j'ai l'impression que sa simple présence peut me faire sentir ou incroyablement bien, ou incroyablement mal.

C'est peut-être juste moi, aussi.

—Tu veux venir luncher avec nous ? je propose.

—Non.

—Allez, oui, viens !

—Est-ce que tu veux m'utiliser comme fausse copine ? elle demande, suspicieuse.

—Mais non ! je m'indigne. Je ne ferais jamais ça. Je veux vraiment que tu viennes.

—Non, mais je vais y réfléchir, pour une prochaine fois.

—Tu es toujours la bienvenue.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, puis elle retourne vaquer à ses occupations tandis que je vais rejoindre mes amis.

O

En physique, nous avons encore l'affreuse tâche de faire des expériences qui ne nous serviront plus jamais à rien. Comme si nous avions tous un mini-kit de chimiste en herbe avec des béchers, des pipettes pasteur et des éprouvettes.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? je demande à Drago tandis qu'on marche vers le comptoir à expérimentation.

Il me tend la feuille de démarche que nous a donnée Rogue. Il installe ses cahiers, son livre et ses crayons sur le comptoir, puis va chercher les instruments qu'on va utiliser. Je parcours rapidement la feuille des yeux. Il y a trois expériences à faire… mais, pour moi, elles ont l'air toutes pareilles : lumière, lumière, lumière, miroir, miroir, lentille, lentille,…

—J'ai rien compris.

—Pour changer, ajoute sèchement Drago.

Son ton me surprend un peu, mais je ne relève pas, me disant qu'il doit plaisanter. Il mesure des trucs sur une feuille blanche et dépose ce dont on va avoir besoin devant nous. Je m'appuie sur le comptoir et commence à faire tournoyer les lentilles et les miroirs sur la table.

—Tu aimes les surprises ? il me demande, tout à coup.

—Euh… Quel genre de surprise ?

—Il y a des genres de surprise ?

—Oui. Les surprises genre «BOUH ! » où quelqu'un sort d'un endroit sombre pour m'effrayer, je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Les mauvaises surprises non plus, mais les bonnes, oui.

—Et c'est quoi la différence ?

—Qui me surprend.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis il soupire :

—Oui, moi aussi.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit sensiblement et je me demande si je n'ai pas dit ou fait une bêtise. Peut-être qu'il a eut une mauvaise surprise… ou peut-être qu'il voulait me faire une surprise, mais qu'il a cru que je ne voulais pas que _lui_ m'en fasse une.

—Tes amis te surprennent des fois ? il recommence.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Je ne sais pas. Ils te surprennent ou pas ?

—Bin… oui. Je suppose qu'ils le font. Tes amis te surprennent, toi ?

Encore une fois, il met du temps à répondre.

—A vrai dire, oui.

—Et tu aimes ça ?

Son silence dure.

Il s'éternise et je comprends qu'il ne répondra pas à la question.

—Quand Ron et Hermione ont commencé à sortir ensemble, ça a été une surprise, je commence à raconter, sans savoir pourquoi. Je savais qu'ils se plaisaient bien depuis longtemps, j'avais un doute, mais comme ce n'était pas dit franchement, je ne voulais pas les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis un jour, ils m'ont avoué qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis un moment – peut-être une semaine ou deux –, on était un trio et ils étaient vraiment mal à l'aise de me l'avouer. Ils avaient peur que j'ai une _mauvaise surprise_, mais j'ai fait comme si j'étais content. _J'étais content_, mais se retrouver la troisième roue du carrosse c'est toujours une peu… dommage.

Je termine et le fait qu'il n'ajoute rien me rend nerveux. J'ai la drôle d'impression que chaque seconde qui s'égraine pourrait m'être fatale.

—Ils ne te disaient pas qu'ils s'aimaient ?

Je tourne la tête vers Drago, tout étonné qu'il ait relancé la conversation.

—N-Non. En fait, je pense qu'ils étaient un peu gênés d'en parler. Ils ne se doutaient pas une seconde que l'autre pourrait l'aimer autant qu'eux… tu comprends ? Ils ne pensaient pas que c'était réciproque.

—Oui, mais ils auraient pu te le dire à toi. Si tu avais su, tu aurais pu éviter la surprise et t'y faire. Ils ne te font pas confiance ou quoi ?

Son ton plus agressif me cloue le bec. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne répondrai pas, parce que je ne sais pas… et que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un sujet officieux à cette conversation.

Il continue d'installer l'expérience et je soupire de lassitude.

—Au lieu de bailler aux corneilles, tu ne voudrais pas t'y mettre un peu ? il se fâche.

—Comme faire quoi ?

—Tu peux bien trouver quelque chose, non ? Tu es si con que ça ?

—Arrête de me parler comme ça, je le préviens en m'énervant à mon tour.

—Oui, bien si tu m'aidais aussi un peu au lieu de _toujours_ être un pareil boulet !

J'écarquille les yeux en l'entendant me traiter de perpétuel boulet. Toute sa colère me saute alors aux yeux et, étonnamment, ça fait un peu tomber la mienne.

—Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

—Tu me casses franchement les pieds, Potter, il crache, plutôt acerbe. Ça commence à devenir franchement pesant d'être le seul membre intelligent de notre binôme et encore plus frustrant de voir que tu profites de mes bonnes notes.

Je reste coi devant un tel déballage d'insultes, c'est pire que de me faire poignarder dans le dos, parce que Drago dévoile son vrai visage à nouveau.

—Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je pensais qu'on était… amis, je sais pas…

—On n'est pas amis, corrige froidement Drago en retournant à ses bocaux. J'ai bien ri, c'était bien drôle, mais c'est fini, ça a fait son temps, tu n'as plus l'attrait du neuf.

Mon cœur explose en mille morceaux et la colère commence à monter tranquillement.

—Je ne suis pas périssable ! je m'insurge vertement.

—Ça suffit ! s'exclame Rogue à l'autre bout de la classe.

Drago me jette un dernier regard de glace pour le moins explicite avant de se remettre au travail.

Il m'a… utilisé ?

Il m'a utilisé ! Il m'a pris, m'a utilisé, m'a tordu pour sortir tout ce que j'avais à donner, puis il me jette comme ça. Il _casse_ notre amitié parce que j'ai fait mon temps. Je suis quoi, moi, putain ? Une boîte d'aspirine qu'on retrouve dans l'armoire à pharmacie tout un coup quand on a mal à la tête et on réalise qu'elle a expiré deux ans plus tôt ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une paire de chaussette, ou d'un vieux mouchoir, ou d'un vieux trognon de pomme ?

Il n'a donc de respect pour rien ? Maintenant qu'il m'avait prouvé, enfin, qu'il était parfait. Toutes ses qualités, toutes ses bonnes actions et il me fait ça ? Il s'est foutu de moi ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait pu se foutre de moi comme ça ! Il se fout de ce que je pense et de ce que je ressens ! Merde ! Bien sûr, il ne sait pas ce que je _ressens_, mais on était proches ! Il se doute bien que je l'apprécie, à défaut de savoir que…

Ecumant de rage et ne réfléchissant pas avec toute ma tête, j'empoigne un bécher laissé là, malencontreusement, et le lance violement sur Drago. J'étais trop furieux pour viser – heureusement d'ailleurs – et le bécher éclate sur la table, tout près de la main gauche de Drago. Il hurle et recule, mais on voit déjà perler des gouttelettes de sang sur une égratignure.

—T'es malade ! il bégaie, trop surpris pour être simplement en colère.

—Oh oui, ta pauvre main, je me moque méchamment. Ça serait dommage, tu aurais bien du mal à manipuler tes autres petits pantins, espèce de connard !

Drago devient aussi rouge qu'un fer chauffé et se jette sur moi, me propulsant sur le comptoir qui m'arrive droit dans le dos, me faisant plier dans le mauvais sens. Mon souffle se coupe et j'ai une vive douleur dans la colonne, mais je ne peux pas l'encaisser qu'il me tire par le col de ma chemise, prêt à me mettre son poing dans la figure.

Les autres élèves interviennent aussitôt en appelant Rogue et il revient de son laboratoire personnel pour venir nous séparer. J'ai tout de même eu le temps de manger deux coups dans le visage, mais au moins il a retenu Drago.

—En plus, tu tapes comme une fille, je le relance.

—Potter ! m'avertit Rogue.

Je vois Drago ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais il la referme aussitôt. Son regard se plante dans le mien, puis il se libère de l'emprise de notre enseignant et s'éloigne pour se clamer.

—Retenue vendredi midi, tous les deux, ici. Vous êtes expulsés : au Relais !

Drago empoigne son sac et sort de la classe.

Je rassemble et mes affaires et, sous le regard dubitatif d'Hermione, quitte le cours.

Drago n'était même pas au Relais.

O

O

Le lendemain, ce n'est pas plus gai. Tout le monde me regarde, à présent. En fait, comme O'Reil a été renvoyé dans la matinée et tout, il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment en parler, il s'était juste un peu vanté de savoir un truc et l'avait dit à deux ou trois personnes à Valleyfield Park. Mais finalement, ça s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre, un élève sur trente n'était pas au courant et ceci, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans une classe et qu'il l'entende dire. Il ne faut pas rêver, non plus, c'est Poudlard.

En plus, en physique – premier cours de la journée –, Rogue nous a séparés, Drago et moi, et Drago ne m'a même pas regardé. Je suis tellement choqué de ce que j'ai pu faire, tellement honteux. Chaque fois que nos regards se croisent malencontreusement, il détourne les yeux et fixe sa main bandée – c'est du cinéma. Je meurs d'envie de m'excuser, mais il n'a pas l'air trop réceptif à ça. Alors j'ai laissé tomber. Ça aura au moins permis que j'ai cette conversation avec Hermione, que je voulais tellement avoir. Elle a été un peu surprise que j'ai pu avoir des sentiments pour Drago – pour elle, après ce qu'il a fait hier, il est très clair que je n'en ai plu –, mais s'est vite ressaisie pour me montrer son soutien. Ron ne lui avait rien dit, ce qui nous a surpris tous les deux, alors elle était contente que je lui en parle.

J'ai eu cours d'anglais ensuite – Joie ! Encore Drago ! –, mais il n'allait sûrement pas me parler, surtout que j'étais avec Bailey. Elle m'a même demandé ce qu'il avait – c'est dire si même elle s'inquiète de notre relation. Je lui ai brièvement expliqué et toute sa haine contre Malefoy a refait surface. Elle a bien calmé ses ardeurs en voyant que moi, ça m'attristait, mais elle n'a pas cessé de fusiller le derrière du crâne de Drago jusqu'à la fin du cours.

—Ce type est un vrai connard ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il puisse… dater les gens ! C'est tellement puéril ! C'est atroce, quel enfoi… Hé !

Son regard se braque sur Blaise Zabini, avec Drago, qui lui reluquait encore les fesses. Zabini lève un sourcil prétentieux et j'entends presque la mâchoire de Bailey craquer tant elle sert les dents.

—Regarde-moi encore une seule fois et je te réorganise le visage pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais regarder quoique ce soit.

Elle conclut le tout d'un doigt d'honneur très fier et se retourne pour reprendre notre conversation.

—Viens manger avec moi, ce midi, je l'implore en rejoignant son casier.

Elle me regarde, incertaine.

—D'accord, finit-elle par accepter.

Je l'amène donc à table et la présente à tout le monde, très excité de pouvoir enfin la présenter à tous mes amis. Il se produit alors un truc très étrange. Hermione est très crispée et Ron et elle sont excessivement silencieux. Alors qu'à contrario, Seamus et Dean lui font du rentre dedans si peu subtil que j'en viendrais presque à rougir moi-même. J'ai l'habitude que Seamus manque de finesse envers toute matière organique, mais Dean ! Ça me surprend. Lui qui est un véritable charmeur de femmes, qu'il soit si gras et manque à ce point de tact me donne toute une claque.

Bailey ne leur répond simplement pas. Au début, elle était plus conciliante, mais après deux remarques vaseuses de Seamus et une de Dean, elle a baissé le regard et s'est contentée de manger son sandwich aux œufs en faisant fi des propos de mes deux abrutis d'amis.

—Tu fais quelque chose de spécial, ce week-end ? je lui demande finalement, ulcéré.

—Pour Guy Fawkes**(3)**, tu veux dire ? elle me répond comme si elle n'avait toujours conversé qu'avec moi.

—Par exemple.

—Pas vraiment. J'irais bien à Londres, tu veux venir ?

—Sérieusement ? je m'étonne.

—Pourquoi pas ?

Je souris en acquiesçant vigoureusement. Seamus me regarde, la bouche ouverte, les yeux grands. Je sais qu'il rêverait d'aller à Londres pour la Guy Fawkes Night. Bien fait ! Il n'avait qu'à être gentil avec Bailey.

Je vais pour demander à Bailey comment on ira, toujours tout sourire, quand je tombe sur Parvati, Lavande et Padma, avec leur plateau-repas, en train de nous regarder. Padma voit Bailey, puis tourne les talons et s'en va rapidement. Aussitôt, Parvati me fusille du regard et va la rattraper. Reste Lavande qui fixe Bailey avec incrédulité avant de pincer les lèvres et de partir après une œillade dégoûtée.

—Je m'excuse, je pense que c'est moi, marmonne Bailey, ennuyée.

—Tu dois être habituée, maintenant, se moque Dean.

Seamus et Ron pouffent de rire, plus ou moins discrètement.

—Allez donc chier, bande de minables, sort Bailey avec un calme époustouflant.

Elle se lève et s'en va sans un mot de plus. Je la suis jusqu'à la sortie de la cafétéria.

—Excuse-les, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont…

—C'est moi !

—Quoi, toi ?

—C'est ma réputation, ils me traitent comme de la merde.

—Excuse-moi de t'avoir imposé ça, c'était abominable.

Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et soupire.

—Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi, toi ? me demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

—Quoi ? J'en sais rien, je ne connais pas les rumeurs à ton sujet…

—Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, elle explose. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ penses de _moi_ !

—Je…

—Va rejoindre tes amis, elle me coupe abruptement.

—Non, attend !

—Je vais décompresser, j'ai envie d'être un peu seule.

Elle me plante. En retournant voir mes amis, je perçois les regards de tous ceux qui se demandent si «j'en suis » ou non et ça me fait prendre les nerfs.

—Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? je m'écrie en arrivant à table.

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonne Seamus.

—Bailey est mon amie ! Pourquoi vous la traitez comme une poule à se faire entre deux cours ou comme une sous-merde, j'ajoute à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione.

—Je n'ai jamais…, commence Hermione.

—Tu l'as traitée exactement comme une personne inférieure à toi ! je m'exclame. Vous détestez quand les gens vous traitent comme ça, vous et vos familles et vous faîtes pareils.

Ron regarde Hermione et celle-ci rougit un peu.

—L'autre jour, vous riiez parce que vous étiez des salauds et aujourd'hui vous la condamnez parce qu'elle a la réputation d'en être une, j'accuse Seamus et Dean.

—C'est pas pareil ! répond Dean.

—Bin si, ça l'est, le reprend l'Irlandais.

Dean lui signe de se taire.

—Moi, je l'aime bien et elle est vraiment sympathique, je reprends. Si vous pouviez faire un effort !

O

J'ai réussi à passer à travers la journée sans plus de dommages. J'étais boudeur vis-à-vis Dean et Hermione – j'avais de trop grandes attentes pour eux deux –, mais comme ils sont les seuls amis qui me restent pour le moment, j'essaie d'y faire attention.

La rumeur en est encore au stade de distribution et d'observation, c'est-à-dire que les gens l'apprennent, puis s'étonnent, pour enfin m'épier en se demandant si ce n'est qu'une stupide rumeur ou la vérité. Selon mes calculs, d'ici peu, nous en serons au stade expérimental…

Je n'ai pas hâte à demain…

O

Et vendredi, levé à six heures tapantes, pour entraînement à sept heures, pour école à neuf heures moins le quart – avec le trajet d'autobus et tout, c'est tout juste, mais ça marche.

Le réveil est pour le moins chaotique – six heures n'est décidément pas mon heure – et je me prépare sur le pilote automatique, le cerveau encore au neutre. Pendant que je mâchonne un toast au nutella, mon père boit son café, aussi réveillé que je le suis.

On monte ensemble en voiture et il me dépose, sur le chemin du bureau. Je traîne les pieds jusqu'à l'aréna, pressé d'entrer parce que l'humidité froide du brouillard me donne des frissons et que le soleil commence à peine à poindre pour me réchauffer.

Quand j'arrive enfin dans la chambre des joueurs, le silence le plus total se fait. Je vais me poser dans mon box et commence à me déshabiller, m'attendant à ce que l'animation reprenne. Pourtant, elle ne reprend pas. Je lève les yeux et réalise que tous les regards sont posés sur moi et que personne ne se change. Mes coéquipiers m'observent, intrigués, et quelques uns remontent leur maillot devant leur torse, de façon très pudique.

J'aperçois O'Reil, du coin de l'œil, qui me sourit sarcastiquement en laçant ses patins à ses pieds. Sa mimique me fait bouillir le sang et mon visage se teinte de rouge. Je me dépêche de terminer, parce qu'un silence pareil dans un vestiaire de sportifs à de quoi me mettre très inconfortable. Sans accorder un regard à quiconque, je m'en vais, avec autant d'assurance et de suprématie que possible, malgré les patins de cinq livres à chaque pied et que j'ai la démarche qui va avec. Sur le pas de la porte, je croise Dean et Seamus qui voyagent ensemble, comme toujours, et ils me saluent, endormis, en allant se changer. J'entends, quand ils poussent le battant, le brouhaha habituel.

J'aurais dû savoir qu'O'Reil se rabattrait sur l'équipe, comme il n'avait pas pu faire de ma vie un enfer à Poudlard. Je ne supporterai pas ce silence en ma présence bien longtemps, c'est de la torture mentale !

Mais ils ne s'arrêtent pas à ça. Sur la glace aussi, j'éprouve quelques difficultés à me faire respecter et, en tant que capitaine, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Je me fais emmerder, plaquer, voler le palet par ma propre équipe et j'ai beau gueuler, quand j'essaie d'en pousser un, c'est deux ou trois autres qui retentissent pour le défendre. C'est beau ça, ils ont peur que le pédé le casse en deux, ou quoi ?

Adams s'énerve au bout d'un moment – il est loin d'avoir ma diplomatie et ma patience –et siffle un temps-mort.

—Tout le monde au banc, il gueule.

Et on obéit.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il.

Personne n'ouvre la bouche et certains poussent l'audace jusqu'à le fixer, l'air de se demander de quoi il parle. J'ai envie de leur gueuler que c'est de moi, mais je reste calme.

Pas lui.

—J'AI DIT : «QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? »

Le silence se fait plus oppressant et les gars commencent sans doute à se sentir plus petits dans leurs patins.

—C'est Potter, Coach, il est pédé, finit par sortir O'Reil, de sa petite voix nasillarde.

Adams me regarde, puis s'approche de moi d'un pas ferme. Il m'empoigne par le gilet et me fait glisser sur la patinoire pour m'entraîner devant le banc et que tout le monde puisse bien me voir. J'ai un mouvement pour l'en empêcher, mais vu comment il m'agrippe, je vais subir quoiqu'il arrive.

Ron, Dean et Seamus me suivent du regard, l'air de craindre ce qu'il va suivre.

—ÇA, C'EST LE «C» DE CAPITAINE, BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! il beugle en tirant sur mon maillot pour montrer le «C» rouge cousu dessus.

Son cri retentit dans toute la patinoire et fait échos dans le silence. Sa tempe bat très fort, à une vitesse régulière, et son visage prend lentement des teintes plutôt cuivrées.

—ET LUI, C'EST HARRY POTTER ! VOTRE CAPITAINE, C'EST HARRY POTTER, ET J'ÉCHANGERAI JAMAIS HARRY POUR AUCUN AUTRE JOUEUR _STRAIGHT_**(4)**, C'EST CLAIR ?

Mes coéquipiers regardent le sol, blancs comme des draps, muets comme des carpes, même mes trois amis se tiennent à carreau, impressionnés par l'excès de fureur du coach.

—C'EST CLAIR !

—Oui, firent la plupart des voix dans des intonations inégales.

—Est-ce que quelqu'un a un problème avec Harry Potter ? continue Adams en lâchant finalement mon maillot.

—C'est une pédale, Coach, enrage O'Reil, voyant que je risque de m'en tirer.

—Bon ! Que tout ceux qui n'aiment pas les pédales quittent la glace _et_ l'équipe tout de suite.

—Moi je quitte s'il faut aimer les pompeux de graines pour faire du hockey ! s'écrie O'Reil en s'éloignant.

Il devait sans doute s'attendre à ce qu'il y aurait un mouvement masse pour le suivre, mais aucun autre joueur n'a bougé ; pas un. Et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur, même si dans notre univers, ce genre de choses ne se dit pas.

Adams siffle à nouveau et la partie reprend. Je vois O'Reil aller le voir et il m'appelle.

—Potter, O'Reil veut réintégrer l'équipe, qu'en dis-tu ?

Je m'étonne qu'il me demande mon avis.

—Eh bien, je refuserais, je lance.

—Pourquoi ?

Il semble vraiment tenir à mon avis. Je jette un œil à O'Reil qui tremble de colère et se tient prêt à me sauter à la gorge. J'ai un reflux de verve que je retiens du mieux que je peux et tourne à nouveau les yeux vers Adams.

—Il… Il a frappé Ronald Weasley au visage, Coach.

Adams laisse pointer l'une des commissures de ses lèvres. Il se tourne vers O'Reil et hausse les épaules, faussement désolé.

A la fin de l'entraînement, je vais remercier Adams pour ce qu'il a fait. Il fait l'humble et m'envoie en cours pour que j'étudie et que je n'ai pas à chaperonner des adolescents hormoneux toute ma vie, comme lui.

O

O

La matinée se passe sans embûche. La rumeur est bien installée dans l'école, mais il semblerait que peu de monde y croit vraiment. J'ai droit à quelques chuchotements sur mon passage, mais pas de remarque, pas encore. Certains garçons – plus que les filles – s'écartent en me voyant arriver, surtout dans les vestiaires et dans les toilettes, ils ne me lâchent pas des yeux et je peux y lire le reproche, la crainte, l'incrédulité et parfois la curiosité. D'autres semblent, au contraire, tellement certains que c'est une vaste plaisanterie qu'ils agissent de façon presque trop intime, par exemple : ils se rapprochent de moi quand je vais pisser, ou se font comme mission de me toucher, comme si le fait que je ne leur saute pas sur la braguette pouvait prouver que je ne suis pas pédé. Ils en sont tellement conscients qu'ils en deviennent pires que ceux qui se contentent de me fuir.

Hermione essaie de me faire comprendre que ce n'est pas leur faute, qu'à chaque fois qu'il y a des rumeurs à Poudlard, c'est ce qu'il se passe. Je le sais bien, au fond, mais j'aimerais bien que ça cesse une bonne fois pour toutes. Chaque fois que je reçois une petite tape amicale sur les fesses – le genre que l'on reçoit généralement sur l'épaule – j'ai envie de mettre mon poing dans la figure du débile qui me la donnée. Si je disais simplement que «oui, je suis gay», je suis sûr qu'on ne me mettrait plus jamais la main aux fesses, mais Hermione m'a dit qu'on me lyncherait d'une autre façon. Alors j'endure…

Quoiqu'il en soit, Malefoy ne m'a pas adressé la parole de la journée. J'ai eu maths et anglais avec lui et il ne m'a pas envoyé un regard. Quand je l'ai croisé entre les deux cours, nous nous sommes tous les deux snobés. Par rapport au début de l'année, on régresse.

Mais je ne peux pas admettre qu'il ait pu me faire un truc pareil ! C'est tellement bas, même pour lui. Je suis persuadé de l'avoir connu vraiment pendant un mois, je voyais en lui un ami potentiel, à défaut de ne pouvoir être un amoureux potentiel, et tout ça n'aurait été qu'une mascarade ? C'est trop absurde !

Et là-dessus, tout ce que mes amis trouvent à dire pour me réconforter c'est qu'ils s'attendaient bien à ça de la part de Malefoy. Dean n'a de cesse de me dire qu'il s'y attendait et qu'il aurait pu le prédire. Ron et Hermione qui savent, eux, ce que je ressentais à l'égard de Drago, me disent exactement la même chose. Ils ne voulaient pas «corriger mon erreur de conduite » parce qu'ils savaient que j'aurais défendu Drago et que nous en serions revenus au statu quo. Je l'avoue, c'est ce que j'aurais fait, sans doute. Quant à Seamus, il ne fait aucune remarque sur Malefoy, c'est étonnant, mais il s'en moque complètement. Il fait bien d'ailleurs, Malefoy était en train de devenir _mon_ ami, les autres n'ont pas à venir insinuer leur petit commentaire, ils ne savent rien.

O

Quand j'entre dans la classe de Rogue, pour la retenue, mon titulaire graisseux est penché sur des copies et Malefoy, à l'autre bout de la pièce, a déjà commencé l'expérimentation.

—Vous êtes en retard, Potter, souligne Rogue. J'avais dit midi.

Je regarde ma montre. Il est midi dix. Je hausse les épaules et j'entends les dents de mon professeur grincer.

—Installez vous là-bas. Pas un mot.

Je me dirige vers mon plan de travail, à l'opposé de celui de Drago et je sors une feuille de mon classeur pour y noter le but de l'expérience, le matériel et noter les premières manipulations.

Mon estomac gargouille et je me félicite d'avoir avalé la moitié de mon sandwich avant de venir, même si j'ai encore très faim. Je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule. Le rachitique Rogue est encore penché sur son travail, son nez proéminent caressant doucement la surface du bureau. Il est tellement maigre, je suis certain qu'il ne doit pas manger des masses. Je regarde ensuite Drago, dans toute sa splendeur et sa sveltesse. Il doit avoir aussi faim que moi. S'il est arrivé plus tôt, il ne doit même pas s'être rendu à son casier à la fin du cours de McGonagall.

J'essaie de me concentrer sur l'expérience, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis nullissime avec le protocole, sans parler de mon doigté ô combien délicat… Je suis incapable de récolter des gaz, de filtrer, de concentrer. A vrai dire, j'arrive à peine à faire des graphiques parce que mes points ne sont jamais bien placés et que mes mesures sont toujours mal relevées. Mes vecteurs n'ont jamais ni la bonne longueur, ni le bon angle. Drago, lui, c'est un expert dans ce domaine. En calcul, je le surpasse un peu, c'est simple, chiffre, équation, formule, calculatrice et résultat. C'est précis. Alors que les graphiques… ça relève du niveau artistique et Drago est beaucoup plus artistique que moi. Il arrive même à faire des cercles sans compas – des ronds, je veux dire, parce que des cercles pas ronds on peut tous en faire.

Je laisse mon regard dériver sur Drago encore. Il avance bien, je crois. Il est penché sur sa table et mesure la longueur de la distance entre la lentille et l'objet. Quand il se relève, il replace son uniforme pour qu'il tombe bien sur ses flancs, d'une façon toujours très flatteuse. Je pouffe de rire et entends la réprimande de Rogue.

Je m'y remets, mais ne pense plus qu'à Drago qui balaie sans arrêt des plis inexistants sur ses vêtements, ou qui remet en ordre des mèches rebelles imaginaires, ou encore qui chasse de sur le coin de ses lèvres des miettes fictives.

Je constate que Drago me manque beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais. J'aimerais encore faire des choses avec lui : conduire, travailler sur des projets, faire une balade, pour innover, ou jouer à des jeux vidéos. En fait, il ne me manque pas plus qu'il ne le devrait – il était évident qu'il me manquerait à ce point –, il me manque juste _différemment_.

Je n'ai eu le temps que de relever les calculs d'une lentille que Rogue nous annonce que le temps est écoulé.

—Déjà ? je m'écrie, pétrifié d'horreur.

—Oui, Potter, déjà, rétorque le professeur, moqueur.

—Mais les autres, dans le cours, ils ont eu beaucoup plus de temps !

—Vous auriez eu le même temps si vous n'étiez pas arrivé en retard et si vous n'aviez pas perdu votre temps à bailler aux corneilles.

Il nous ordonne de démonter nos expériences tandis qu'il va chercher les boîtes dans lesquelles il faut ranger le matériel.

Je soupire à la mort en me disant que je vais couler, être recalé et supporter Rogue un an de plus quand je surprends le regard de Drago sur moi. Je lui décoche mon air le plus mauvais et il se retourne. Et tout de suite, je regrette d'avoir fait ça. Foutue fierté.

Il est en train de ranger ses lentilles dans les blocs de Styromousse et je le rejoins. Aussitôt qu'il m'entend approcher, il fait volte face, alerte. Je comprends qu'il soit un peu sur le qui-vive, je lui aie bel et bien jeté un becher, après tout.

—Dégage, Potter ! il éructe, les mains serrées sur le comptoir derrière lui.

Je m'oblige à piler sur mon orgueil. Je reste planté devant lui pendant qu'il suinte par tous les pores des mauvaises pensées à mon égard.

—Je suis désolé, je me force à dire.

Je vois un rictus lui monter aux lèvres et, sachant qu'il est sur le point de me lancer une remarque acerbe, je me dépêche d'enchaîner :

—J'ai été vraiment blessé dans mon amour-propre quand tu m'as envoyé bouler comme un imbécile, l'autre jour. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal ou te ridiculiser, je ne voulais pas me montrer méchant et sarcastique avec toi. Je pensais qu'on était amis et… ça m'a vraiment fait mal au cœur, ce que tu as dit.

Je me tais un instant avant d'en dire trop et de laisser échapper des choses encore plus compromettantes que celles que j'ai déjà dites jusqu'à maintenant. Drago reste muet, son regard toujours sur moi.

—Je voulais juste m'excuser, je continue. Et te demander de ne pas trop m'en vouloir, pour qu'on puisse au moins faire nos travaux en binôme jusqu'à la fin de l'année. D'accord ?

Je lui tends la main. Il n'a pas le temps de faire un geste que Rogue entre dans la classe et nous ordonne de nous séparer, l'air de penser que nous étions sur le point de faire éclater une bataille monumentale, que dis-je ? Un pugilat !

—Potter, reculez, m'ordonne-t-il plus sèchement, voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

Je jette un regard vers Drago qui s'est remis à son rangement, puis retourne à mes moutons, non sans lâcher un soupir exaspéré.

Quand on finit de ramener à Rogue son matériel, ainsi que nos feuilles de résultats – et je ne peux que le haïr devant son sourire cruel –, le connard graisseux nous donne notre congé.

—Et pour les notes ? demande soudainement Drago.

—Oui ? s'enquiert Rogue.

—Laquelle de nos deux expériences sera comptabilisée ? continue le blond en faisant un geste de lui à moi.

—Ce sera une note individuelle, déclare le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

—Vous ne pouvez pas. Selon le curriculum, les laboratoires doivent être faits en équipe de deux et il est censé en résulter une note de groupe. Vous devez faire au moins la moyenne de nos deux notes.

Toujours sur le pas de la porte, je regarde Drago avec les yeux comme des ronds de flan. Rogue me glisse une œillade torve, croyant sans doute que j'ai mis ça dans la tête de Malefoy et je m'empresse de refermer la bouche, pour ne pas avoir l'air trop ahuri.

—Il en sera ainsi.

Drago hoche la tête, puis me rejoint à la sortie. Je le regarde passer à côté de moi, il fait deux pas puis s'arrête, l'air de m'attendre.

J'ai le cœur qui bat un peu plus fort et je me dépêche de venir me mettre à son niveau.

—J'espère que tu as au moins passé, me lance-t-il, assez rapidement.

J'ai un petit rire nerveux qui le fait sourire et je me détends enfin.

—Merci pour Rogue, je dis avec un peu plus de sérieux.

—Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, sinon ?

Je hausse les épaules.

—Comment ça va ? enchaîne Drago, plus sérieusement.

—Ça va.

—Vraiment ? il insiste.

Je vois à quoi il essaie de faire référence et je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie d'en parler avec lui. Après le coup qu'il m'a fait, je ne suis pas chaud-chaud à lâcher les grandes confidences. D'un autre côté, il semble être revenu sur sa décision. Je pourrais oublier les deux dernières journées et on repartirait à neuf depuis…

—Je me suis fâché avec beaucoup de personnes. Avec Padma, et elle ne me reparle toujours pas. Avec Bailey, mais c'est arrangé. Avec toi. Je me suis aussi fâché avec Parvati. Et mon équipe de hockey, ce matin. J'ai eu une micro engueulade avec Seamus, mais elle ne comptait pas vraiment.

—Pas cool, commente Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

—Non, pas trop. Mais ça s'arrange. Peut-être que je vais finir pas me réconcilier avec tout le monde.

—Mais oui, pourquoi pas, il ironise.

—Ne sois pas sarcastique, je l'implore en rigolant. Tu vas plisser du visage.

—Et on ne voudrait pas que j'aie des rides profondes, quel gâchis !

On rigole un peu et on continue jusqu'à son casier.

—Et Indy ? Il est cool ?

—Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Il vient si peu souvent à l'école.

Il sourit en acquiesçant, il ouvre la porte métallique pour ranger son agenda et sa trousse, puis il prend son sac de sport.

—Tiens, tiens, fait une voix derrière nous. Les deux font la paire !

Pansy nous rejoint avec un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres et je vois celui de Drago se flétrir doucement.

—Salut Pansy, il marmonne.

—Salut Potter, se contente de me dire la brunette. Alors tu es de retour parmi les nôtres ? Comme c'est amusant ! Nous qui pensions que c'en était terminé, mais il semblerait que… ce soit reparti pour un tour, vous deux.

Je ne vois pas très bien où elle veut en venir, mais son ton semble plein de sous-entendus et elle a terminé sa phrase en tombant dans le regard de Drago.

—Dégage, Pansy.

—Blaise va être vert, continue la langue de vipère, sans prêter attention à ce que disait Drago. Lui qui pensait avoir trouvé le moyen de se défaire de toi, un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas, mais si quelqu'un doit lui piquer son petit Drago, il est hors de question que ce soit toi: «un petit garçon sans colonne vertébrale », c'est bien ce qu'il a dit, Drago ?

Je percute alors qu'elle est en train de me rapporter les paroles de Zabini et que c'est sans doute ce sac à merde qui s'est débrouillé pour que Drago ne me parle plus. J'ai envie de trouver cet enfoiré pour lui rentrer la tête dans un mur. Parkinson sourit largement, puis nous salue pour retourner Dieu seul sait où avec Dieu seul sait qui… et si c'était Zabini ? L'idée me passe par la tête de la filer pour qu'elle me mène à lui.

—Tu veux aller chercher tes affaires ?

Je me souviens de la présence de Drago.

Quand même. Il y a de grosses chances pour que ce soit l'idée de Zabini, cette histoire de «rupture », mais Drago s'est laissé convaincre. Peut-être qu'il pense vraiment que notre amitié a atteint son point culminant et que nous ne pouvons que redescendre à partir de maintenant – courte lune de miel, tout de même.

—Ne te sens pas obligé. On n'a pas à être amis, on peut être juste assistants de labo.

Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais dit de choses aussi fausses de toute ma vie, mais à vouloir trop le retenir, je l'aurais sûrement perdu. En disant ça, je veux juste qu'il me rassure.

Drago me fixe un moment sans rien dire, puis son visage prend des traits las et sérieux. Il cherche un moment ce qu'il va dire, se passe une main dans le visage et remonte dans ses cheveux.

—D'accord, soupire-t-il enfin. Ecoute, ce que je t'ai dit, ce jour-là, je ne le pensais pas vraiment. J'étais assez énervé et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas le moins du monde. Tu _es_ mon MAPT, non ?

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles et hoche la tête de contentement. Il me répond et on marche jusqu'à mon casier, quelques rangées plus loin.

En chemin, nous tombons sur Bailey qui quitte la cafétéria avec sa boîte à lunch sous le bras. Me voyant avec Drago, elle va pour faire demi-tour, mais je l'en empêche en l'interpellant. Je la rejoins rapidement et lui pique ses restants de repas, une orange et un petit gobelet de yoghourt.

Pendant que je me remplie enfin la panse, mes deux amis se regardent en chien de faïence. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'échange un mot, c'est tellement silencieux qu'on m'entendrait presque digérer.

—DRAGO ! Qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ avec Potter ?

Blaise arrive, l'air de fulminer – je suis sûr que c'est Pansy qui nous l'a envoyé.

—Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Blaise, réplique le blond d'un ton polaire.

—Mais ce sont mes affaires !

—Non, Blaise, ce sont _mes_ affaires et tu vas gentiment t'en tenir éloigné.

Zabini me toise de son regard méprisant. Si Drago n'avait pas été là, il aurait certainement essayé de m'assommer et j'aurais fait exactement pareil. J'ai une boule d'amertume à la place du cœur et un fiel épais qui parcourt mes veines. Il a failli me faire perdre Drago par jalousie et ça me fait enrager.

Son regard quitte subitement le mien et s'aventure sur Bailey. Durant un millième de seconde, je tombe des nues. Alors qu'il semblait prêt à me refaire la façade, il se retourne pour zieuter à son aise mon amie.

Il essaie d'abord de voir dans le décolleté de Bailey, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à voir, puis ses yeux s'abaissent sur son ventre plat, sa taille, descendent sur ses cuisses que l'on voit dépasser de sous sa jupe, puis remonte vers son… sa… Non mais je rêve ! Il regarde très exactement son vagin ! Mon Dieu ! Mais ça devient carrément vulgaire.

—T'as fini ! s'exclame Bailey.

Elle s'avance vers lui et lui saisit le visage, à une main, pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

—Ne me regarde plus jamais comme ça, espèce de gros obsédé, elle claque d'une voix menaçante. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis.

—Pour qui tu te prends ! se récrie Blaise, outré.

Elle s'en va en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur et l'ami de Drago – j'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse être ami avec une telle enflure – serre les dents en la suivant du regard.

—Quelle pute, siffle-t-il.

—Ta gueule ! Fais très attention à toi, Zabini, parce qu'il n'y a pas que Bailey sur ton cas, dans cette école.

—Tu as un problème, Potter ?

—Blaise, nous coupe Drago. Dégage !

A mon grand étonnement, Drago a beaucoup plus de pouvoir que je ne le pensais sur ses larbins. Zabini s'en va, l'air maussade.

—Je te raccompagne, ce soir ? me demande Drago, aussitôt.

—Chez moi ?

—Oui.

—Pas la peine. Je vais prendre le bus avec Seam' et Dean.

—Je te le propose, ça me ferait plaisir.

J'hésite franchement, mais comme il insiste, je me laisse tenter.

—Parfait, alors à tout à l'heure, en physique.

O

En anglais, nous avions un atelier, deux par deux. Je me suis mis avec Ron et je lui ai tout raconté, pour Drago et moi. Bien sûr, en tant que bon pessimiste, Ronny Boy s'est empressé de me dire que je faisais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie – après avoir parlé avec Malefoy pour la première fois – et qu'il est juste en train de me refaire un de ses coups pendables. J'essaie de le convaincre que ce n'est pas le cas, mais Ron a l'esprit étriqué – pas pour tout, mais pour certaines choses, il est complètement fermé – et il ne veut pas me voir blessé à nouveau.

Comme cette conversation a plutôt mal abouti, j'hésite à en parler avec Hermione et les garçons, lorsqu'on se retrouve à la cafétéria. Je laisse le sujet hors des conversations et Ron en fait de même alors nous arrivons à rigoler avec les autres, avant que j'aille en physique.

Dans le cours, mis à part l'amour piquant que Rogue éprouve pour moi, je peux dire que tout s'est bien passé. Malefoy a été égal à lui-même, entre ses gribouillis et ses notes de cours. Il m'a tout de même regardé à quelques reprises et m'a expliqué pourquoi mon graphique était tout faux – j'avais mal gradué mes axes… ces choses me tuent !

Quand la cloche sonne, Rogue nous donne un surplus de devoir comme nous n'avons pas terminé nos exercices et que nous n'avons pas été sérieux – mais bien sûr. Nous nous plaignons pour la forme, puis nous rempaquetons nos affaires en maudissant le connard graisseux jusqu'à la millième génération – dont la première ne verra jamais le jour, ah ah ! Hermione vient m'attendre au coin de mon bureau, jetant des petits regards interrogateurs en direction de Drago.

—Je t'attends dans le stationnement, me dit-il en la voyant faire.

—D'accord, à tout de suite.

Il part et Hermione et moi le regardons s'éloigner.

—Vous êtes réconciliés ? me demande-t-elle une fois qu'il est suffisamment loin.

—Oui.

Elle me fait un beau sourire et la pression que la conversation de Ron m'avait mise sur les épaules s'envole.

—C'est super ! elle s'enthousiasme.

Dès lors, je me mets à déballer, avec excitation, qu'il s'est excusé, comment et quand, qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit et que tout était de la faute de Zabini. Elle me demande, de façon plutôt indirecte, au cas où l'on puisse nous entendre, si je l'aime toujours _bien_ et je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, ce qui la fait frémir.

—Fais bien attention à toi, Harry, me supplie-t-elle.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que… ça ne sera peut-être jamais réciproque. Tu es content qu'il soit ton ami pour le moment, mais ne t'arrange pas pour devenir si proche de lui qu'il pourrait te blesser en ne voulant être _que_ ton ami.

Mon ardeur se calme un peu suite à ces paroles. C'est vrai qu'il serait triste de tomber amoureux d'un ami qui n'éprouvera peut-être jamais la même attirance que moi.

—Hé ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est «réjouissance » pour le moment, reprend Hermione.

J'acquiesce. De toute façon, peut-être que dans deux semaines je serai amoureux d'un autre garçon, un mélange parfait de Drago et d'Olivier… ou tout simplement un autre Drago. Je verrai bien d'ici-là.

J'accompagne Hermione jusqu'à son casier, croisant les jumelles et Lavande. Les sœurs Patil détournent le regard, Parvati par fierté et Padma par lâcheté, tandis que Lavande se détache du groupe pour venir nous rejoindre.

—Comment allez-vous ? nous demande-t-elle.

—Bien et toi ?

—Correct. Je m'ennuie de notre petite bande, soupire la brunette en dardant sur nous un regard envieux. Même cet abruti de Seamus me manque.

—Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ? je lui demande gentiment.

—Elles seraient fâchées.

Elle nous pointe les jumelles qui l'attendent au bout de la rangée. Ensuite elle revient sur moi.

—Mais je vais y penser. Votre mentalité de mâles fait défaut dans notre nouveau trio.

Je rigole en lui ébouriffant la frange.

—Mais, Harry, il faut que je sache : est-ce que tu sors avec Bailey Boisclair ?

—Non.

—En parlant du loup, nous coupe Hermione.

En effet, Bailey s'approche, l'air partagée entre fuir cet attroupement en courant ou essayer de s'y joindre. Je l'encourage à venir et elle finit par y prendre part, souriant plus ou moins aux deux filles, gardant sans doute des mauvais souvenirs des deux.

—Salut, lance-t-elle.

—Salut, répond gentiment Hermione.

—Hello, reprend Lavande en suivant l'exemple de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Bailey s'étonne de leur amabilité, puis se tourne vers moi.

—Tu me donnerais ton numéro de téléphone ? Pour Guy Fawkes, peut-être, ce week-end. Ou autre chose.

—Ouais !

Je sors une feuille de papier et un crayon de mon sac pour le lui écrire.

—Tu vas voir les feux ? demande Hermione.

—Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Tu y vas, toi ?

—Non, on va faire ça derrière chez moi, avec les voisins, comme chaque année.

—C'est pas mal, l'encourage Bailey, sachant pourtant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyant.

—J'aimerais bien aller à Londres, soulève Lavande. Je pourrais, mais je ne saurais pas avec qui y aller.

—Harry et moi pensions y aller, répond Bailey en prenant mon numéro de téléphone que je lui tends.

Lavande la regarde comme si elle venait de réciter _pi_ en entier.

—Tu pourrais venir avec nous, non ? Ils feront de grands brasiers et tireront des feux d'artifices en ville. On pourrait prendre un bus, s'y rendre puis revenir ensuite par le dernier bus de trois heures ou avant au pire.

—Tu es sérieuse ? je demande à Bailey, incrédule.

—Oui, pourquoi pas ?

—Prends mon numéro aussi, s'écrie Lavande en lui arrachant le papier des mains.

O

Quand j'arrive enfin dans le parking, Drago est appuyé sur sa voiture et il ne reste déjà presque plus d'autres automobiles.

—J'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis, renifle-t-il, irrité.

—Désolé. C'est Bailey, Hermione et Lavande ! On organisait la Guy Fawkes Night, c'est dimanche.

—Vous allez faire quoi ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant dans sa Mercedes.

—A Londres, mon kiki !

Il lève un sourcil et j'éclate de rire en bouclant ma ceinture. Il met le contact et les amplis de sa voiture crachent un son démentiel qui me fait sursauter. Drago saute sur le gros bouton rond et baisse le volume en s'excusant. La main sur le cœur, je lui dis que ça va, mais j'ai encore des palpitations de terreur. Il recule de sa place de stationnement et s'engage vers la sortie. Le fond musical me fait sourire. Depuis le temps, il n'avait jamais rien fait jouer pendant qu'on roulait, pourtant je sais qu'il aime beaucoup la musique, son fond d'écran est couvert de photos de groupes et autres chanteurs.

Quand il s'arrête au feu, je l'entends marmonner tout doucement les paroles de la chanson :

—_I don't know if you're looking for romance or...I don't know what you're looking for_.**(5)**

Il repart quand on passe au vert et arrête de chanter. Je ne saurais pas dire s'il chante bien ou non, il n'employait pas ses cordes vocales à leur plein potentiel, mais j'aime bien écouter ça.

Le trajet dure à peine plus de quinze minutes. Drago n'a pas dit grand-chose et je me demande si c'est bon signe ou non… d'une autre côté, il ne s'agissait pas non plus de silence pesant et insupportable.

Il s'arrête dans mon allée et me regarde, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

—Merci, je lui dis en défaisant ma ceinture.

—De rien.

—Tu veux entrer ?

Il semble surpris de ma proposition et regarde aux alentours.

—Mes parents ne sont pas là, si c'est eux que tu cherches. Ils vont sûrement rentrer plus tard.

Je vois bien que je le mets dans une situation problématique, on le croirait déchiré de l'intérieur. Finalement il acquiesce. Il éteint le moteur et se détache.

Nous faisons quelques pas dans l'entrée et je me rends compte que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Avec Ron, on s'écrase dans ma chambre et on ne fait rien, ou alors rien de très brillant – Dieu sait qu'il s'est forgé des plans machiavéliquement cons dans cette chambre –, mais je ne voudrais pas donner ce genre d'image de moi à Drago.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? je lui demande en m'avançant dans la cuisine.

—Je ne sais pas.

J'ouvre le frigo et en sort une pinte de jus d'orange. Je lui pointe l'armoire au dessus de l'évier et il va en sortir deux verres.

—On peut faire n'importe quoi, nos devoirs, regarder un film, jouer aux jeux vidéo, surfer sur Internet, aller se promener,…

—Tu as des jeux vidéo ?

—Oui, la Nintendo GameCube.

C'est celle de mon père en fait – grand bébé qu'il est –, mais moi et Ron aimons bien y jouer de temps en temps – grands bébés que nous sommes.

—Tu y joues souvent ?

—De temps en temps. Tu veux jouer ou pas ?

—Je veux bien essayer. Je n'ai jamais joué à ça.

Je prends un paquet de biscuits aux brisures de chocolat et embarque le jus d'orange.

—Prends les verres, j'ordonne. Comment ça, tu n'as jamais joué ?

—Eh bien, ce n'était pas éducatif.

Il prend les verres et me suit vers le salon que nous avons au sous-sol. J'émets un petit pouffement tout de même. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet enfant de riche qui n'a jamais joué aux jeux vidéo ?

—Mes parents étaient très _jeux éducatifs_, ce n'est pas ma faute, se défend Drago. En plus, quand c'est sorti, tout le monde disait que ça lobotomisait le cerveau. Ma mère voulait à peine que j'approche la télévision à l'époque.

—Tes parents sont gravement atteints.

—Je sais bien. Ma mère voulait nourrir ma créativité et mon père mon endurance physique et mentale.

—Un vrai bouddhiste, dis-moi.

Je l'entends qui rigole dans mon dos. Je dépose notre collation par terre et allume la télé. Je branche les fils et mets le jeu TimeSplitters**(6)** – on peut y jouer à plusieurs.

—On va être l'un contre l'autre, je lui signale.

—Quoi ? C'est injuste, je n'ai jamais joué !

—Mise sur la chance du débutant.

Je me vautre au pied du divan, le dos callé contre un coussin que j'ai mis par terre. Drago me regarde un moment, puis vient s'asseoir à ma droite, droit comme un «i». Je nous verse à boire à tous les deux et ouvre le paquet de cookies.

—On va manger par terre ?

Je tire la table basse et pose le tout dessus. Cela tire à Drago une petite mine maussade, mais il prend quand même une gorgée de jus d'orange.

L'interface du jeu s'affiche enfin et je choisis les options intéressantes pour Drago et moi.

—Prends un personnage, je lui dis.

—Je veux le même que toi.

—Tu ne peux pas. Si je l'ai, il est logique que tu ne puisses pas l'avoir.

—Laisse-moi le tien, alors… Je rêve ou l'un de ces bonshommes s'appelle Le Roi Ron ?

J'éclate de rire en acquiesçant.

—C'est le personnage de Ron. C'est celui qu'il prend tout le temps, tu peux le choisir, il est bien.

—C'est hors de question, je ne suis pas Weasley pour l'amour de Dieu !

Il cherche longuement le personnage qui lui conviendra, puis décide enfin d'en prendre un.

O

—MORT ! Ah ah ah ah !

—Tricheur !

—Mais non.

Je croise les bras sur mon ventre et je boude.

—Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la chance du débutant.

—Non, mais tu triches ! Tu regardes dans mon écran pour voir où je suis, c'est anti-sportif !

—Tu n'as qu'à regarder le mien aussi.

J'essaie, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à faire ça. Drago prend un autre biscuit – lui qui crevait de trouille à l'idée de faire des miettes, au tout début – et le croque de façon très – très, très, très – arrogante. Son petit air espiègle m'arrache un sourire et je lui vole son deuxième biscuit des mains pour l'engouffrer d'un coup.

—On change de jeu, je décrète.

—Hé ! Non !

—Tu es habitué à lui, on change.

—Plus envie de jouer, lâche le blond en balançant sa manette sur le divan derrière nous.

Je hausse les épaules et jette ma commande aussi pour qu'elle rejoigne la sienne. Je m'installe ensuite plus confortablement, les jambes croisées et commence à jouer avec le petit trou dans ma chaussette.

—Tu veux remonter ? je lui demande.

Drago fait un oui de la tête et nous ramassons le jus et la bouffe que nous rangeons vaguement dans la cuisine. On va dans ma chambre et je jette mon sac d'école sur le lit, il s'ouvre et se déverse sur mon édredon.

—C'est accueillant, se moque Drago.

Je pousse mes déchets du bout du pied vers la poubelle, essayant de faire passer ma chambre pour moins affreusement crottée qu'elle ne l'est – c'est peine perdue, il traîne par terre des restants de fruits. Drago se penche et prends plusieurs gobelets de yogourt et bouteilles de jus de fruits qu'il met dans la poubelle.

—Ne touche pas à ça, je geins en le voyant faire, humilié au plus profond de mon intimité.

—Harry Potter, tu es crade !

Je le bouscule pour qu'il s'asseye sur le lit et il se met à ricaner et à faire tomber des montagnes de vêtements sales du bout du pied.

—Moi, si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais avant de tomber sur quelque chose de _vraiment_ crade.

Drago retire son pied et le met sous ses fesses en grimaçant. Je viens m'écraser à la tête du lit, Drago étant assis au pied, et je le regarde entre mes cils.

Si j'avais pu imaginer que Drago se trouverait ici. A bien y penser, je n'avais jamais pensé ce moment auparavant. Comme lorsqu'on dit : «J'avais imaginé mille scénario menant à cette scène…». Moi jamais. C'est ainsi que je la vois pour la première fois : Drago est assis sur mon lit, au milieu de ma chambre en bordel, appuyé contre mon mur, à côté et sur mes effets scolaires. Il pourrait y avoir mieux comme cadre, mais ça me semble parfait.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

—Toi, ça va ? je lui demande après quelques minutes de silence.

—Moi ? Oui, pourquoi ?

—Tu me l'as demandé, cet après-midi et je n'ai pas renvoyé la politesse.

Drago sourit moqueusement.

—Tu es bizarre, j'enchaîne.

—Pourquoi ?

—Hier, tu me haïssais à mort pour aucune raison et aujourd'hui, tu me raccompagnes chez moi et tu t'incrustes.

—Je ne m'incruste pas ! Tu m'as invité, s'insurge Drago.

Je lui tire la langue et lui donne un gentil coup de pied.

—Il y a des rumeurs sur toi à l'école, reprend Drago, en lorgnant sur le trou de ma chaussette.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et j'ai une ratée qui me fait blanchir.

Pourquoi ?

—C'est Blaise qui me les a rapportées et j'ai douté…

Un intense moment de satisfaction, voilà ce que je vivais il n'y a pas trois secondes. Trois petites secondes.

Maintenant, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du visage de Drago qui lui ne peut arrêter de fixer mes orteils. Je peux voir qu'en fait il ne voit pas vraiment mon pied, qu'il cogite énormément et qu'il ne peut juste pas me regarder dans les yeux.

—Il raconte que tu es gay, c'est aberrant, non ?

J'avale lentement ma salive, calé contre l'oreiller.

—Pas tant que ça, je souffle.

—Potter, il faut être dérangé pour inventer une histoire pareille ! Homo ?

J'ai une chance sur deux, soit il l'accepte, soit il ne l'accepte pas.

—Oui, mais… c'est la vérité.

Les deux billes bleues de ses yeux rencontrent à nouveau mon regard et je vois les questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête. Je sens une pression énorme entre lui et moi alors je craque et je détourne la tête, le feu me montant aux joues.

—Tu n'as rien à dire ? il lâche.

—Comme quoi ?

Drago me regarde sévèrement.

—Quoi !

—Laisse tomber. Je vais y aller.

Il se lève et je le suis, le raccompagnant au rez-de-chaussée. Il remet ses chaussures, me tournant hostilement le dos.

J'ai envie de lui demander si on est toujours, _au moins_, amis.

—Ils racontent aussi que tu as un faible pour moi.

Sa voix est basse. Il me fait face à ce moment-là, je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et je sens son regard me transpercer.

Je souris du mieux que je peux.

—Ils disent n'importe quoi.

—Ouais, il souffle.

Il prend ma nuque au creux de sa main et je sens son souffle au bout de mes lèvres quand les siennes se posent dessus. Je me fige aussitôt tandis qu'il attire mon corps contre le sien et incline la tête pour nous offrir un angle plus confortable au baiser. Pourtant, j'ai tout juste le temps de penser : «Drago Malefoy m'embrasse » qu'il me lâche et se recule d'un pas en me regardant, une petite moue lui flotte sur les lèvres.

Je le fixe, interloqué. Je ne prétends pas être dans sa tête, mais l'air qu'il affiche ne me paraît pas très convaincu. Sans trop réfléchir, je l'empoigne fermement et l'oblige à m'embrasser. Ma langue glisse entre ses lèvres, elles m'opposent une certaine résistance, mais pas suffisamment pour m'arrêter. Je redoute le moment où il va me repousser et je profite des secondes pendant lesquelles je peux affirmer que nos corps se rejoignent. Puis je sens une caresse délicate sur ma langue. La pression de ses lèvres qui s'imposent.

Ensuite je perds carrément le Nord, parce que mon cœur bat comme un fou et que j'ai l'impression que mes artères ne pomperont jamais assez de sang pour me maintenir en vie une seconde de plus. Mon cerveau vole en éclats. La bouche de Drago est chaude, douce et humide, juste comme une machine bien huilée pour que notre union se fasse à merveille. La seule chose que je pense à faire, ce qui me vient comme une évidence, c'est qu'il faut que je prie. Prier le Saint des pédés pour que ce baiser puisse convertir un hétéro.

Quand je nous sépare, j'ai la foi. J'ai la foi parce qu'il a l'air dix fois, cent fois, mille fois plus homo que jamais auparavant. Parce qu'il a l'air de m'avoir embrassé et d'avoir envie de le faire encore. Il sourit comme s'il venait d'obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher, puis il me fait un clin d'œil.

—Il faut que j'y aille.

Il dépose sa bouche sur la mienne, délicatement.

—Oui, d'accord.

Non content du contact chaste, je l'embrasse encore une fois, pour être bien sûr de me remémorer cet instant pour toujours. Les mains de Drago s'emparent de moi et leur chaleur s'imprègne dans mes vêtements pour se rendre jusqu'à ma peau. Ce vertige s'éternise.

* * *

A suivre...

**

* * *

**

**(1)**"Here we are now, Entertain us" est tiré de la chanson Smells Like Teen Spirit de Nirvana. On peut le traduire comme ceci "Maintenant que nous sommes là, divertis nous" (Smells Like Teen Spirit se traduirait L'Odeur De L'Adolescence, pour les intéressés).

**(2)** Tiré du film "American Beauty" ("Beauté américaine"). Le narrateur hors champ qui prononce ces mots au tout début du film.

**(3)** Guy Fawkes Night ou "La nuit des feux d'artifices" se déroule le 5 novembre (oh oh ! Repaire chronologique ! lol) à travers l'Angleterre. Il s'agit d'une fête en commémoration de l'échec d'un attentat contre le Parlement qui a mené à l'exécution de Guy Fawkes et d'autres conspirateurs. Il s'agit d'une fête durant laquelle on monte de grands (et petits) buchers autour desquels on se retrouve, on boit, on danse, on écoute de la musique, etc.

**(4)** "Straight" : cela peut signifier droit, conventionnel, classique tout autant que hétérosexuel. Je sais que j'aurais pu mettre "HETERO" à la place, mais ça n'aurait pas eu un sens aussi large et qu'Adams est le genre de personne à dire "straight".

**(5)** "_I don't know if you're looking for romance or...I don't know what you're looking for_" : paroles de la chanson I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor (Je parie que tu paraîs bien sur la piste de danse), du groupe Arctic Monkeys dont le titre apparaît sur l'album "Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not" (Qu'importe ce que les gens disent que je suis, c'est ce que je ne suis pas). Les paroles se traduisent : "Je ne sais pas si tu cherches une histoire d'amour ou... Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches".

**(6)** Mes connaissances en jeux vidéos s'arrêtent à la Nintendo64, Diddy Kong Racing et Super Mario. J'ai été sur des sites pour trouver un jeu un peu à la James Bond (avec des armes, des aventures et tout) auquel on pouvait jouer à plusieurs et c'est ce que j'ai trouvé (sans trop m'attarder). Si le jeu ne correspond pas dans l'histoire, vous m'en voyez désolée.

STH


	11. Incertitude

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 11 :** Incertitude

_Le problème avec la folie des grandeurs_

_C'est qu'on ne sait pas où finit la grandeur_

_Et où commence la folie__**(1)

* * *

**_

Je suis enfin décidé. A midi quarante-cinq – il est midi quarante-deux –, j'appelle Hermione pour tout lui dire. Tout quoi au juste ? «Hermione ! Drago et moi, nous nous sommes embrassés ! », «Vous sortez ensemble ? », «…Euh…».

Non, je sais, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on sorte ensemble. Peut-être même qu'il va préférer occulter ce… moment. Oh mon Dieu ! Il va peut-être arrêter de me parler pour toujours ! De peur qu'il ne puisse se retenir de me sauter dessus, à présent, il va peut-être vouloir qu'on arrête de se voir ! C'est vrai, après un baiser de cette intensité, il se peut que nous ne soyons plus jamais capables de nous regarder en face sans être pris de l'envie irrésistible de nous bécoter. Ce connard ! Il n'a pas intérêt à m'ignorer parce que j'aurai plein de choses à raconter à son sujet. J'en connais, des choses que Malefoy préférerait que personne ne sache… Oh non, Seigneur ! Je suis en train de penser à lui faire du chantage maintenant.

Tu vois ce que tu me pousses à faire, Malefoy ?

Aaaaaah ! C'est en train de me rendre cinglé. Quelle stupide idée, aussi, de l'avoir laissé partir sans lui demander le moindre éclaircissement ? La prochaine fois que je le vois je suis supposé…quoi ? L'embrasser ? L'ignorer ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Non, mais est-ce qu'il se pose seulement les mêmes questions que moi ? Est-ce qu'il est en train de penser à moi en train de devenir fou, tout en se moquant ? Et s'il s'était foutu de ma gueule, hier…

NON ! Ne pas penser à ça.

Au pire, c'était le cas, mais c'est lui qui m'a embrassé le premier alors je n'ai rien à me reprocher, moi. Puis je pourrais toujours me défendre en disant qu'il m'a sauté dessus alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. Il m'a incité, si ce n'est _violé_ ! C'est lui l'homo dingue qui m'a mis sa langue dans la bouche alors que j'agissais aussi innocemment qu'un enfant… Putain ! Mais je vais arrêter de penser à lui faire du chantage ? Je vais vraiment mal tourner à force de fréquenter des Cardwellois.

Pourquoi il ne m'appelle pas ? J'aurais dû lui dire de m'appeler…ou alors que j'allais moi-même l'appeler – compte là-dessus ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'appelle pas ? Il _a_ mon numéro de téléphone, il devrait m'avoir déjà appelé, s'il était vraiment intéressé. Non ?

Cette pensée a tout juste le temps de me passer par la tête que le téléphone sonne. Je me précipite dessus, pensant qu'il doit s'agir d'Hermione, mais ce n'est pas son numéro de téléphone. Est-ce que ça pourrait être Drago ? C'est quoi son numéro déjà ?

Je piétine devant le téléphone un long moment…en fait, si longtemps qu'il arrête de sonner sans que j'aie pu répondre. Je saute sur l'appareil et décroche.

—Allô !

—Bon, le voilà ! Je vais vous laisser ! s'exclame la voix de mon père.

—Merci, monsieur…

—Bailey ? je m'étonne.

—A la prochaine !

Il y a un moment de silence.

—Harry ?

—Oui. Salut !…

—Il est parti ?

—Mon père ? Oui.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait répondu… Je suis sûr qu'il a essayé de lui faire la conversation en plus, c'est son genre. Quel pot de colle !

—Alors, pour demain ? Tu as toujours envie d'aller à Londres pour Guy Fawkes ?

—Oui, c'est sûr ! Tu veux que j'appelle Lavande ?

—Je l'ai appelée. Elle est toujours partante aussi, du moment que tu dises oui.

Je souris en coin, m'imaginant les deux filles se regardant en chien de faïence, m'attendant à la gare de Londres.

—Demain à trois heures en ville, ça irait ? m'interroge-t-elle. La gare centrale, le terminus.

—C'est parfait. Je vais arriver un peu en avance, au cas où…

—Moi je serai déjà là, de toute façon.

Un ange passe. Il est midi cinquante-trois… Bien sûr, je pourrais appeler Hermione après Bailey…Ou lui dire à elle directement. Mais ce serait trahir Hermione qui est mon amie depuis beaucoup plus longtemps, à mon écoute et tout…

—Il s'est passé un truc avec Malefoy hier…

—Drago Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

—Rien de _mal_… On s'est embrassés.

Elle garde le silence un moment qui s'avère plutôt long puis explose :

—_Tu_ as embrassé _Drago Malefoy_ ?

—Deux fois, je me vante malgré moi.

—Arrête ! Tu mens !

—Non.

—Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il s'est laissé faire ? Oh mon Dieu…

Je rigole le plus silencieusement possible, ne voulant pas qu'elle croie que je me moque d'elle. Je m'assieds plus confortablement sur le comptoir de la cuisine et coince le combinée du téléphone dans le creux de mon épaule.

—Alors au début, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait me raccompagner hier, tu te souviens.

—Oui, oui, elle dit impatiemment.

—Bien on est allé chez moi. Ensuite on a fait des trucs…

—Déjà ! me coupe-t-elle, outrée.

—Pas des _trucs_. On a mangé et on a joué à des jeux vidéo. Et, je m'empresse d'ajouter avant qu'elle ne me coupe, est venu le temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Je l'ai raccompagné à la porte. Là, il a commencé à me parler de la rumeur qui courrait à l'école – des bruits qui disent que je m'intéresse à lui. Puis il m'a embrassé.

—C'est pas vrai… Arrête, Harry, c'est même lui qui t'a embrassé en plus !

Bon ! Je m'attendais un peu à un silence ahuri, mais ce n'est pas non plus à Hermione que j'ai affaire.

—Harry ! Après, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Il t'intéresse bien, non ?

—Oui. Beaucoup en plus. Ensuite, il avait l'air un peu déçu…

—Parce que tu embrasses mal ?

—Mais non ! je m'emporte, piqué. C'est lui.

Elle rigole sarcastiquement à l'autre bout du fil.

—Harry, tu viens faire les courses avec nous ?

Je sursaute et dégringole de sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ma mère dépose son sac à main sur la cuisinière et enfile son manteau rapidement.

—James ! On part, maintenant !

—J'arrive.

Elle prend la liste d'épicerie sur le frigo.

—Tu viens ?

—Non, je m'excuse.

J'ai peur qu'elle ait pu surprendre notre conversation avec Bailey. Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne – sauf là au téléphone – et ma mère est loin d'être l'une des personnes à qui j'ai envie d'en parler.

A priori, je dirais qu'elle ne sait rien, sinon elle serait déjà en train de me faire passer l'interrogatoire en bonne et due forme – chaise en métal, droite, et lampe halogène dans les yeux. Elle ferait passer les courses après ma vie sentimentale trépidante, c'est certain.

—JAMES !

—Je suis là ! s'exclame mon père, guilleret, en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

—Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demande ma mère, incrédule.

—Harry a une nouvelle copine !

—Une copine ?

—_Nouvelle_ ! Une nouvelle _copine_.

Ma mère fait de gros yeux en se tournant vers moi.

—C'est une amie, pas une petite amie, m'man.

Ma mère roule des yeux tandis que mon père continue de faire le pitre. Elle l'empoigne par le pull-over et le traîne derrière elle jusqu'au garage.

Je ramène le téléphone à mon oreille.

—Salut. Où en étions-nous ?

—Tu me le paieras ! Me faire patienter à un moment pareil de l'histoire ! Il t'a embrassé et il était déçu…

—Oui ! Alors je l'ai embrassé, moi, et ça a marché. Puis une dernière fois avant qu'il parte. Et il avait l'air d'aimer ça.

—Aimer ça à quel point ?

—Je sais qu'il y a un sous-entendu sexuel dans cette phrase donc ce n'est pas aimer ça à _ce point_. En tout cas, je peux dire qu'il a un penchant gay.

—C'est sûr s'il t'a embrassé, dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Et maintenant, vous êtes quoi ? Ensemble ?

—Je…

Mais pourquoi cette question s'impose-t-elle à moi tout le temps ? Question stupide, connerie !

—Tu…ne veux pas être avec ou quoi ?

—Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais même pas s'il va seulement m'adresser la parole lundi.

—Oh. Appelle-le.

C'est si facile à dire.

—Bref ! Ton histoire avec Malefoy est vraiment trop bizarre et j'ai vraiment très hâte de connaître son avancement, mais il va falloir que j'y aille. On se rappelle plus tard ou alors on se voit demain après-midi.

—D'accord. Parfait.

—Et n'oublie pas de l'appeler, se moque-t-elle.

—Non, non.

Elle raccroche.

Il est une heure dix-neuf. L'envie d'appeler Hermione m'a légèrement passé – c'est méchant, non ? – et je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire. Aller voir Ron ?

Je tourne le combiné pendant un moment dans ma main, puis compose l'indicatif du numéro des Weasley. Avant que j'aie pu finir, le téléphone sonne encore.

—Allô ?

—Harry ? Salut, c'est moi, Hermione. Finalement, pour Guy Fawkes, tu vas chez Ron ou tu vas à Londres avec les autres ?

—Je vais en ville avec Bailey et Lavande.

Hermione émet un son renfrogné – je suis sure qu'elle voudrait être des nôtres.

—Tu m'appelles dans un but précis ? je demande, peut-être un peu rudement.

—Non. Pourquoi, j'ai besoin d'un motif pour t'appeler, maintenant ?

—Non… C'est juste bizarre que tu m'appelles. Je pensais à t'appeler.

—Dans un but précis, me singe-t-elle.

—Oui. C'est…moi et Drago, hier…

—Ah oui ! C'est vrai, je voulais te demander comment ça avait été, m'interrompt-elle.

—On s'est embrassés.

Silence.

—Quoi ! Harry Potter, tu ne peux pas être sérieux !

—Et pourtant…

—NON ! Harry comment peux-tu m'annoncer ça au téléphone ? Tu es infâme ! J'arrive tout de suite.

—Tout de suite ?

—Mais oui !

Elle raccroche aussitôt.

O

Quand elle arrive, ça ne prend pas deux secondes qu'elle m'a traîné jusqu'à ma chambre pour nous installer dans mon lit. Elle est fébrile de curiosité, ce qui est plutôt amusant à regarder, et impatiente de se faire conter toute l'affaire.

Elle me cale dans l'oreiller et vient se vautrer contre moi, mais elle a du mal à se détendre et reste très raide contre mon épaule.

—D'accord. Je suis prête, raconte !

Je vais pour ouvrir la bouche et vois son regard béat qui fait monter l'excitation en moi.

—Oh mon Dieu, elle chuchote, très exalté. Dépêche-toi !

—D'accord. Alors hier, quand je suis parti, il est venu chez moi, il voulait seulement me déposer, mais je l'ai invité à entrer et il a dit oui…

—Tu l'as invité ? Tu avais une idée derrière la tête ?

—Mais non, mais non.

—Oh.

Elle reprend mon bras et couche sa tête sur mon épaule en souriant stupidement.

—Ensuite ?

—Eh bien… Nous avons pris à manger et sommes descendus au sous-sol tout de suite.

—Au sous-sol ? Et tu n'avais vraiment rien derrière la tête ?

Je lui donne un coup de coude affectueux, presque pas méchant.

—Non, voyons. On a juste joué à la nintendo. Et puis le moment le plus croustillant arrive à la fin alors ne va pas t'imaginer des choses.

—Donc il n'est rien arrivé de…_spécial_ quand vous étiez tous les deux, seuls dans le noir ?

—Malheureusement, non !

Nous pouffons tous les deux de rire et elle resserre mon bras pour me coller à elle.

—Ensuite ? elle continue en tirant mon épaule.

—Ensuite on est montés dans ma chambre…

Sans rien dire, elle s'est mise à rigoler, en enfouissant son visage dans l'interstice entre mon bras et mon torse. Sachant qu'elle le ferait, j'ai préféré m'interrompre. De toute façon, ça a réussi à me faire rire aussi. L'esprit d'Hermione carbure tellement qu'elle passe son temps à s'imaginer des tas de trucs grotesques. Avant, elle préférait garder ce genre de réflexion pour elle, elle était très prude et timide, mais maintenant elle se laisse aller avec nous parce qu'elle se sent à l'aise. Dans la bande, nous avons découvert qu'Hermione pouvait avoir des idées aussi…hormoneuses, dirons-nous, que tout adolescent, elle a juste l'amabilité d'en garder certaines pour elle – contrairement à Seamus qui passe pour un obsédé sexuel fini, la plupart du temps.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se réinstalle plus confortablement et me pousse pour que je recommence.

—Donc nous sommes montés et là… Il s'est mis à débiter pleins de choses qui me mettaient, franchement, très mal à l'aise. A propos des rumeurs et tout, j'étais presque…anéanti ! Je voulais m'enfoncer dans le plancher et…disparaître au plus tôt. Ça a un peu mal tourné alors il a décidé de rentrer chez lui.

Je soupire un grand coup et jette un œil à Hermione qui sourit, intriguée, sans me regarder directement.

—Il m'a dit un truc du genre : «Les rumeurs disent que tu es amoureux de moi » et j'ai répondu : «C'est n'importe quoi ! » Et là il m'a sauté dessus.

—Jamais de la vie ! s'écrie Hermione en relevant vivement les yeux.

—Je te le jure !

—Non, je ne le crois pas !

Son niveau d'excitation monte en flèche et elle s'agrippe à mon chandail à deux mains.

—Bon ! Ensuite, il m'a tout de même lâché et il a fait une tête un peu…je ne sais pas. Je dirais _incertaine_.

—A cause de…_toi_ ?

Maintenant que j'y pense…

—Je ne pense pas. Ensuite, _je_ l'ai embrassé et là c'était…c'était franchement grandiose.

Hermione explose de rire.

—Vu sa tête, j'étais persuadée que Malefoy devait très bien embrasser !

—Ah oui ? Ah bon… Tu te dis ça depuis longtemps ?

—Euh…un peu. Je veux dire… J'y pensais depuis un moment. Pas depuis le premier regard, mais à la longue, en grandissant…tu vois.

—Je vois…j'imagine.

Il y a un instant durant lequel j'essaie de penser à Hermione comme une personne sexuée. Et c'est très étrange.

—Tu regardes les autres garçons ?

—Harry !

Son poing s'abat dans mon ventre – coup de poings de fille ! – et elle rougit furieusement.

—Désolé ! C'est juste que… C'est drôle de penser à toi comme ça. Tu regardes vraiment ?

—Bien sûr. Je suis une fille tout de même, tu sais.

—Non, je sais. Mais avec Ron et tout. C'est difficile de…visualiser.

—Pourquoi ? Ron est beau garçon…

Oh non ! Mon Dieu, il ne manquerait plus que nous ayons une conversation sur les atouts de Ron… C'est mon meilleur ami d'enfance et je l'ai vu tout nu un nombre incalculable de fois…je le verrai d'ailleurs nu encore quelques fois, sans doute.

—Bon d'accord. Ron n'est pas aussi beau garçon que Malefoy peut l'être, mais lui…je ne sais pas. Malefoy est très beau, mais… Je ne sais pas comment le dire. Il est, peut-être, trop beau. Non ?

Je lui fais de gros yeux. Drago est TELLEMENT beau ! Il ne peut pas être trop beau. De toute façon, ça ne se peut pas «trop » beau. Hermione éclate de rire.

—Non, je sais, elle lâche entre deux gloussements. Il est tellement beau que, dans ma tête, je ne ferais pas le poids. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas me voir avec de si beaux garçons. C'est méchant pour Ron, hein ?

Je lui fais une petite moue. C'est en effet un peu vilain, mais à la fois un peu vrai. Ron ne sort pas du lot, du moins pas au premier regard, sauf peut-être si ce n'est de sa chevelure rousse flamboyante…et sa tête qui dépasse plus souvent de la masse que la mienne, par exemple.

A mon jugement personnel – pourquoi faut-il que je fasse ça –, il est plutôt craquant. Il ne séduirait pas quelqu'un d'un simple regard, il faudrait qu'il y mette un peu de temps…de son humour charmeur. Il faudrait qu'il tombe sur une fille dont le type d'homme est _exactement_ celui-là parce qu'on ne peut pas dire de lui non plus qu'il soit un bon séducteur. Il est carrément ridicule quand il essaie d'impressionner une fille qui lui a tapé dans l'oeil. Pire encore quand il essaie de lui adresser la parole. Certaines filles trouvent ça craquant…

—Ce n'est pas si méchant, je la réconforte.

—Je ne sais pas. Ron me va bien pour le moment.

Je sursaute violement en l'entendant prononcer ces mots.

—«Pour le moment » ?

Hermione cille puis baisse les yeux, gênée.

—Harry, il ne faut jamais que tu lui dises que j'ai dit ça, d'accord ?

—Non, non. Bien sûr.

—Je suis sérieuse. Je sais qu'il est ton meilleur ami, mais je suis ton amie aussi, non ?

—Hermione ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne dirai rien à Ron. Qu se passe-t-il avec lui ?

Elle se redresse légèrement et s'appuie dans sa main, sur son coude.

—Il ne se passe rien de _mauvais_ au sens propre. C'est un bon garçon, il est bien, très bien même, mais ce n'est plus exactement comme au tout début et ça ne fait même pas si longtemps que nous sommes ensembles.

—Pourquoi ?

—Je ne sais pas trop exactement. J'étais vraiment très bien avec lui quand nous étions amis, autant qu'avec toi. Toi, tu es gay alors je ne me suis jamais fait d'idées, mais Ron…en grandissant, il est devenu plus _intéressant_ à mes yeux. C'était un des seuls garçons que je connaissais, de qui j'étais proche.

—Mais tu l'aimes, non ?

—Oui, je l'aime. Je l'aime comme un amoureux, des fois… Et d'autres fois, je m'ennuie de mon «meilleur ami » et mon «petit ami » me tape sur le système.

Je grimace, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'elle est en train de me dire.

—Oublie ça, elle finit par dire. C'est ridicule. Disons que je ne finirai sans doute pas ma vie avec Ron, c'est tout.

Elle me fait un petit sourire contrit, sans plus.

Honnêtement, ça me surprend. Ça me fait de la peine, parce que je sais que Ron se voit, lui, finir sa vie avec Hermione. Il est profondément amoureux d'elle parce qu'il la connaît depuis si longtemps qu'il sait qu'il peut être vrai avec elle sans craindre de la décevoir.

Pourtant, je ne peux confier cela ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Je serre Hermione contre moi.

—Dire que j'aurais pu être l'heureux élu, si je ne m'étais pas affirmé si tôt, je soupire.

Elle éclate de rire en me bousculant. Elle me fait rouler sur le dos et vient s'asseoir sur mon ventre.

—Tu sais bien que tu as encore toutes tes chances.

Elle me fait plusieurs faces de _pin-up_, prenant des postures ridicules dignes des couvertures de romans à l'eau de rose érotico-ridicule.

Elle continue son manège quelques minutes, puis descend de sur moi, avec un petit sourire très tendre et revient sur l'affaire Malefoy. Juste en voyant son air, j'aurais pu prédire ce qui allait suivre. Elle fait la «sceptique ». Elle s'excuse milles fois d'avoir à me dire _ça_, mais d'un autre côté, elle sait qu'elle est la seule assez bien placée pour me donner des conseils avisés. En cela, elle a parfaitement raison. Entre Ron qui me conseillerait soit, par pur répugnance de Malefoy, de rester loin de lui; soit, sans tenir compte de ses propres sentiments, de tenter le tout pour le tout et de foncer tête baissée. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il ne penserait pas vraiment à mon mal aise ou à ce qu'il risque de découler du «fonce dans le tas ». Mes autres amis agiraient comme ils ont agi face aux premiers rapprochements avec Drago : ils ne diraient rien et quand je pleurerai d'avoir été dupé, ils diraient qu'ils pensaient bien que ça arriverait.

Voilà pourquoi Hermione a bien raison. Elle est la seule personne qui soit assez honnête, franche et réfléchie pour me dire sans crainte que Drago, oui, pourrait être juste en train de se foutre de moi. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Y ajoutant ce bémol : le fait qu'il ait été aussi loin que de m'embrasser _plus d'une fois_ laisserait croire qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une petite blague cruelle d'adolescent.

Nous continuons de débattre du sujet jusqu'à ce que mes parents débarquent. Elle s'étonne que je ne leur en aie pas parlé, mais accepte de taire mon secret devant eux.

O

Hermione est rentrée chez elle après avoir mangé à la maison. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue et mes parents – principalement ma mère – étaient ravis de la revoir. Non pas que mon père ne l'aime pas – QUI, dans le monde, est-ce qu'il n'aime pas ? – mais elle et ma mère sont comme des sosies de deux époques différentes. Toutes les deux sont sévères et tendres à la fois, elles me maternent toutes les deux, elles sont intelligentes, belles, drôles…et puis elles sortent toutes les deux avec le même genre de gars : grands zouaves avec pas un gramme de jugeote.

Bref, Hermione est partie, elle a pris le bus de vingt-et-une heure sept et je suis remonté dans ma chambre pour finir les devoirs de maths que Pascal nous a donné pour lundi. Si demain on reste à Londres jusqu'à trois heures du matin, je n'aurai sûrement pas fini… Au moins je vais avoir le loisir de rattraper mon sommeil en retard grâce au cours de philo à neuf heures…moins quart.

Au beau milieu d'un tracé de graphique d'une fonction exponentielle, mon téléphone sonne. Trop content de pouvoir lâcher ce merdier, je saute dessus.

—Allô ?

—Faux frère ! s'écrie Seamus à l'autre bout du fil.

Je regarde mon cadran, à côté de mon lit, il est presque dix heures.

—Désolé, j'ai oublié de t'appeler pour te chanter une berceuse… _Dors, dors, ferme les yeux. Dors ferme tes jolis yeux_…

—Ta gueule ! Tu vas, demain, à Guy Fawkes avec _Lavande_ !

—Oui. Et alors ?

—Tu étais censé y aller avec Boisclair ! Juste elle. Mais tu y vas avec _Lavande_ !

Il a l'air vraiment outré…je veux dire _pour de vrai_…comme s'il ne plaisantait pas ?

—Oui, mais… Et alors ?

D'accord, je peux avoir l'air du dernier des cons, mais je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème. Seamus voulait faire un truc avec Lavande demain, ou quoi ?

—Et moi ? s'exclame-t-il.

—Toi ?

—Moi, tu ne m'as même pas invité ! Alors qu'on a arrêté de parler à Lavande et tout…tu l'invites elle et même pas moi !

Bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu imaginer que c'était à propos de Lavande ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'à propos de Seamus lui-même.

—Tous les deux, j'aurais pu comprendre, moi et elle, minimum ! Mais _juste_ elle ! C'est de l'hérésie ça, Harry, de l'hérésie !

—Tu veux venir demain, Seam' ?

—Il était temps que tu le demandes ! Où et à quelle heure ?

—Demain, trois heures, à la gare centrale.

—J'y serai !

Je m'attends à ce qu'il raccroche aussitôt, mais je l'entends respirer encore.

—O.K. Alors à demain.

—Attends ! Ma berceuse ?

J'éclate de rire, lui aussi et il raccroche.

Je me remets à mon affreuse – vilaine, pas belle – équation exponentielle qui refuse de donner les mêmes points que le graphique. J'ai tout juste le temps d'effacer tout ce que j'ai fait à la grandeur de la feuille que le téléphone sonne encore. Je ne réponds pas, cette fois, parce que je suis fâché contre mon livre de math – que je songe faire brûler en représailles ou alors _flusher_ dans les toilettes. Je tire le vieux bouquin décrépi sur le coin du bureau, rapproche ma lampe juste au dessus pour qu'il soit bien éblouie – c'est la putain d'Inquisition – et recommence à lire avec tellement d'intensité qu'on jurerait que j'attends qu'il craque et me donne les secrets de la démarche.

—Va chier, je siffle entre mes dents, voyant qu'il ne craque pas le moins du monde.

On frappe à ma porte et je le rejette au loin, brusquement, en me levant.

J'ouvre grand le battant et ma mère me tend le téléphone du rez-de-chaussée, cachant le micro pour que l'interlocuteur n'entende pas.

—C'est Lavande Brown, elle chuchote.

—Et pourquoi tu murmures ? je demande en rigolant, tout aussi bas.

—Elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur…

—Ah bon ? Allô, Lavande ? Euh… Attends. Maman ?

Ma mère, qui s'en allait, se retourne, le regard interrogateur.

—Si Lavande est trop en pétard pour répondre, tu pourrais m'expliquer un truc, après ?

—Un truc ?

—En math.

—Oui, pas de problème.

Je lui signe «merci » avec les lèvres, puis referme la porte.

—Hé ! Lavande, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Tu as invité Seamus ! elle s'exclame.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me laisse tomber dans mon lit en soupirant.

—Oui. Pourquoi ?

—Il est super fâché contre moi, il va mettre une super mauvaise ambiance…Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'il pouvait venir ?

—Je… Lavande, c'est mon ami. Et toi aussi. Vous deux, même, vous êtes amis !

—Mais pas du tout ! Il est sup…

—Il ne l'est plus, sinon il n'aurait pas demandé à venir, sachant que tu serais là… D'ailleurs, comment il a su que tu venais ?

—J'en sais rien… Sûrement Hermione qui l'aura dit à Ron qui lui l'aura dit à Dean et à Seamus.

Le téléphone arabe…à notre âge !

—Mais on s'en fout, comment il l'a su, reprend Lavande. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne. Rappelle !

—Pour annuler ? Non, merci ! C'est comme si je demandais à Bailey de t'appeler pour t'annuler, toi. Puis il est temps de vous réconcilier, de toute façon. Toi et les jumelles n'allez pas nous bouder pour tout le reste de votre vie.

Lavande grogne à l'autre bout du fil.

—Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demande-t-elle en détournant la conversation.

—Devoir de maths… Tu l'as fait ?

—Non. Je comprends pas trop, j'irai voir Pascal avant le cours. Il est si gentil, il va me l'expliquer. On ira ensemble, si tu veux.

—Non. Merci, mais sans façon. Je ne le trouve pas _si gentil_, moi, Pascal.

—Non bien sûr, elle répond avec aigreur. Il est méchant avec ton nouvel ami Malefoy alors tu ne l'aimes pas…

Je sursaute. J'ai toujours su que Lavande ne laissait personne dire du mal des personnes qu'elle admirait, mais là c'est juste…vraiment… Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a dit ? Hermione ? Non, jamais… Bailey ? Non, franchement, c'est ridicule !

—Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, ça ?

—C'est vrai ! Tu es toujours en train de dire du mal de Pascal alors qu'il est super gentil avec toi… La seule personne avec qui il semble un peu dur, c'est Malefoy…

—Justement ! Il n'est pas équitable. Malefoy n'est pas pire que les autres, mais il en prend toujours plus.

—C'est équitable ! Pleins d'autres profs favorisent Malefoy !

—Rogue favorise Malefoy !

—C'est ça ! Et Pascal nous favorise nous, tu vois que c'est juste !

—C'est de la logique à deux schillings, ça, Lavande… Et de la mauvaise foi.

—Tu défends Malefoy, m'accuse Lavande, comme si c'était très grave.

—Oui, je le défends ! Je l'aime bien, Malefoy. Il m'aime bien aussi, il va falloir t'y faire.

—C'est génial, ronchonne-t-elle. Tu ne l'as pas invité, lui, au moins !

Je soupire gravement.

—On se retrouve demain ?

—Oui. Tu sais où ?

—A la gare centrale…

—A trois heures. Alors à demain.

—C'est ça.

—Excuse-moi ! D'avoir pété un câble comme ça. Je ne le ferai plus…

—D'accord. A demain, bonne nuit.

—Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, elle raccroche.

Je suis sûr qu'elle est en SPM**(2)**.

Je balance le téléphone au bout du lit. Pourquoi je pars avec Lavande, merde ! Je sais qu'elle fait toujours ça, des crises parce que tout ne va pas exactement comme elle veut. J'ai tellement l'habitude que les autres s'en occupent, comme Hermione ou l'une ou l'autre des jumelles…demain, je vais être obligé de m'en charger. Quelle poisse !

Je me relève et, voyant l'affreux regard que me jette le manuel d'algèbre, je m'octroie une petite pause et descend d'un étage, feignant de venir rapporter le mains-libres sur sa charge. Je croise ma mère qui se prépare une tisane et m'approche.

—Où est papa ?

—En bas. Il regarde la trilogie de je ne sais pas quoi…

—_Le Parrain_ ? _Die Hard_ ? _La Matrice_ ?

Elle roule des yeux, mimant son peu d'intérêt, puis touille sa cuillère dans l'eau chaude pour faire infuser avec les herbes.

—Tu en veux ? me demande-t-elle.

—Non, c'est pour les femmelettes.

Elle pouffe en trempant les lèvres.

—Moi qui pensais ne jamais entendre ce genre de propos en ayant un fils comme toi.

—Par comme moi, tu entends : respectueux des vertus de la femme, bien sûr !

Elle pouffe à nouveau.

—Tu as reçu pas mal d'appels, ce soir. Un problème ?

—Je peux bien te le dire, de toute façon je sais que tu as mis le téléphone sur écoute…

—Mais oui, pauvre petit, bafoué dans son droit le plus primordial.

Je lui fais un semblant de sourire, puis reprends :

—Le premier, c'était Seamus, qui était scandalisé que je puisse avoir invité Lavande à venir à Londres demain et pas lui. Le deuxième, c'était Lavande qui voulait que je décommande Seamus…à qui je venais de dire qu'il pouvait venir.

Ma mère rit franchement et je grince des dents de façon très caricaturale.

—Et comment as-tu arrangé tout ça ?

—Je vais à Londres tout seul.

—Quoi ? s'étonne ma mère en écarquillant les yeux.

—Mais non, folle ! Lavande s'est excusée de s'être énervée. Son utérus devait la démanger.

Ma mère m'envoie une claque sur le bras et je me pousse en rigolant.

Elle met son sachet de tisane dans la poubelle et soupire en se dirigeant vers la porte qui mène au sous-sol, d'où proviennent des bruits de mitraillettes.

O

O

Les feux d'artifices sont vraiment bien, l'alcool coule à flots, il y a pleins de stands et de terrasses dans les rues. La musique est populaire et un peu folk, mais c'est le genre de trucs auxquels on s'attend dans ce genre d'évènement alors c'est bien. Seamus est déjà un peu chaud et il colle Lavande outrageusement, mais elle est de bonne humeur alors elle se laisse faire.

Au début de l'après-midi, j'ai eu des doutes, quand ils se sont vus, Lavande était froide comme la banquise et Seamus oscillait entre lui adresser la parole moqueusement et l'ignorer superbement. J'étais pétrifié d'avoir à faire supporter ça à Bailey – parce que nous nous retrouvions plus souvent qu'autres choses entre eux deux. En plus, comme je l'avais prévu, Lavande a fait son cinéma et j'ai dû me charger d'elle par la suite, alors qu'elle hyperventilait, les larmes aux yeux. Il a fallu que je m'en mêle et que je me fâche – après Seamus parce que je sais qu'il peut en prendre et que Lavande aurait simplement volé en éclat – pour que l'on puisse passer par-dessus les vieilles rancunes. Seamus s'est excusé auprès de Lavande et elle lui a pardonné. Nous avons pu profiter du reste de l'après-midi. Surtout que Bailey était d'une drôle d'humeur et qu'elle nous a fait arrêter à tous les stands de nourriture pour qu'on s'empiffre.

Parlant du loup, elle revient avec deux pichets de bières. Elle en pose un devant moi et s'assoit à ma gauche, prenant rapidement une gorgée. Elle n'a pas bu autant que Seamus et moi – et _boooordel_, ce qu'on a pu boire –, mais vu son gabarit, elle doit se sentir juste comme moi.

—Selon toi, Seamus a-t-il des chances de se rapprocher de cette chère…euh…Valence ?

—Lavande, je la reprends en éclatant de rire.

—…Lavande, ce soir ?

—Moins mille ! Lavande n'est _pas_ intéressée par lui.

Bailey sort des pièces de sa poche et les comptes.

—Trois livres qu'ils s'embrassent.

—Tenu.

Elle éclate de rire, saisi mon visage dans sa main et le fait tourner pour que j'ai vue sur la piste de danse. Lavande à les deux bras autour du cou de Seamus et – je peux vous l'assurer, même de si loin – sa langue bien profondément enfoncé dans sa bouche. Ma mâchoire dégringole et j'entends encore vaguement le rire de Bailey à côté de moi.

—Trois livres, donne, me dit-elle à l'oreille.

—Tu les avais déjà vus, tricheuse.

Elle me regarde, le plus innocemment du monde et plonge sa main dans ma poche de jeans. Je bondis du banc et vais rejoindre les danseurs pour la semer, mais elle est sur mes talons.

—Reviens, Harry !

Je m'approche de plus en plus de mes deux amis qui se bécotent et éprouve soudainement un grand malaise à les laisser me voir. Je m'arrête brusquement, aussitôt rattrapé par Bailey qui s'appuie sur moi, essoufflée. Elle lève les yeux sur eux et recommence à rire bruyamment.

—Chut ! Ils vont t'entendre, je m'empresse de lui dire en mettant ma main sur sa bouche.

Elle glousse puis repousse ma main.

—T'es complètement ivre, Potty.

Je me fais la réflexion que…oui, je suis éméché, en effet. Et que…

—Drago aussi, il m'appelle «Potty ».

Bailey grimace puis me tire plus loin de Lavande et Seamus.

—Pas Malefoy, elle geint avant de mettre mes bras autour de sa taille et de mettre ses mains autour de mon cou. Danse avec moi.

Je m'exécute et nos deux corps se mettent à balancer au rythme de la musique, ainsi qu'à tanguer sous le poids de l'un ou de l'autre.

—Tu l'as rappelé, Malefoy ? elle m'interroge.

—Non, je suis un poltron.

—Tu vas avoir l'air encore plus con demain à l'école, après avoir passé deux jours à ne pas l'appeler.

— Il ne m'a pas appelé non plus, je marmonne.

—Non, mais Malefoy, lui, il n'a jamais l'air con…

On échange un regard, puis on éclate de rire.

—Sinon, tu peux faire comme si de rien n'était et tu l'embrasses dès que tu le vois…

—Je n'ai pas le cran de l'appeler et tu penses que je vais aller l'embrasser au milieu d'un couloir sans rien dire… Euh… Non !

—Ils t'ont dit quoi, tes autres copains ?

— Ils ne savent pas…

Bailey se raidit et me repousse pour mieux voir mon visage.

—Personne ?

—Juste Hermione et toi… C'est tout.

Elle reste longuement étonnée, puis un sourire ravi et victorieux s'étale sur ses lèvres et elle me prend dans ses bras à nouveau, avec plus de possessivité, mais aussi avec plus d'étroitesse.

S'en suivent de nombreuses autres danses, plus endiablées, par moments, et je dois dire que nous nous débrouillons très bien, à mon humble avis. On va boire, encore, parfois, et pisser aussi parce qu'on boit et que ça va de paire. J'entrevois quelques mignons visages et m'attarde un peu, me sentant moins enclin à garder les yeux dans ma poche, pour une fois. J'ai même presque l'impression d'avoir peut-être entrevu, de profil, Olivier Dubois…mais j'ai aussi bien pu avoir rêvé vues les effluves d'alcool dans lesquelles baigne mon cerveau.

A deux heures et demie, Lavande fait irruption dans mon champ de vision et j'ai peur, en la voyant arriver comme une balle de fusil, que Seamus ait tenté _quelque chose_ – j'entends _quelque chose_ qu'il n'aurait pas dû tenter en tant que gentleman – et qu'elle soit dans un drôle d'état. Mais ce n'était pas le cas – Alléluia ! –, il était juste temps d'aller prendre notre bus pour rentrer sinon nous allions le manquer – elle avait programmé sa montre.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la gare, Bailey s'est endormie dans les bras de Seamus et lui sur elle. Lavande les a regardés étrangement, longtemps, et moi, j'étais presque complètement absorbé par le trajet, de peur que nous nous soyons fait kidnapper ou que le chauffeur ne s'arrête pas à la gare – le terminus.

On change d'autobus, une dernière fois, je quitte Bailey avec crainte – elle est à peine réveillée – essayant de la convaincre de venir dormir chez moi, mais elle ne veut rien savoir. Seamus et moi allons donc prendre notre bus, Lavande et Bailey les leurs.

O

O

Je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin ! J'ai manqué mon cours de philo et de math. Et ma mère n'est pas là pour me déposer à l'école. Et l'école doit l'avoir appelé. Je suis fait comme un rat.

Je m'habille vite fait, me brosse les dents et sors en courant pour attraper le bus de onze heures treize.

J'entends des «boum boum » dans ma tête et j'ai l'impression que plus jamais, _plus jamais_, je ne voudrais mettre de nourritures dans ma bouche – j'ai mal au cœeeeeeeeeeeeur ! Je monte dans l'autobus et m'assois juste derrière le chauffeur, les doigts cramponnés au poteau de soutien, le front collé au métal frais. Je me répète en boucle, pour essayer de me le faire croire que : «ce n'est pas l'alcool qui me met dans cet état, c'est tout le sucre que j'ai ingéré avant ».

Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas vomi, putain ! J'irais bien, maintenant, si j'avais vomi hier soir. Ou si j'avais pris de l'aspirine. Hein, petit con, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris d'aspirine, Potter ?

Je descends à l'arrêt le plus prêt de l'école et me dépêche de dévaler la légère pente – comme si je pouvais gagner quelque chose en arrivant à l'heure du lunch. Je vois Poudlard et m'approche rapidement.

Lorsque je mets un pied dans l'école, il est midi pile. La première cloche a donc déjà sonné et la deuxième devrait le faire d'une seconde à l'autre. Je me dirige vers mon casier et vois, de loin, Seamus, assis devant le sien.

—Seam' ?

Il tourne lentement la tête vers moi et il éclate de rire, avant de s'agripper le ventre en grimaçant.

—Pas fort ? je demande en approchant.

—Non, pas fort du tout. Toi ?

—Moi aussi. Tu vas rester ici ?

—Jusqu'à ce que Dean arrive et qu'il me traîne dans la cafete.

Je lui tapote amicalement l'épaule, puis reviens dans le corridor pour me rendre jusqu'à mon propre casier. En tournant le coin, j'aperçois mon comité d'accueil – composé de deux personnes et c'est tout – Drago et Indy. Indy hausse les épaules, puis son regard tombe sur moi et il me pointe du doigt.

De mieux en mieux. Voilà comment Drago va me voir, maintenant.

Je rebrousse chemin, très vite et viens m'appuyer sur le mur, le temps de souffler – espoir absurde d'avoir un teint qui ne soit pas verdâtre. Ensuite je reviens et percute Drago de plein fouet.

—Hé ! je m'exclame gaiement.

Il recule d'un pas. Je pense qu'il partait à ma poursuite.

Je le dépasse et vais à mon casier. Je me sens dégueu et vraiment pas bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la crasse dans le cerveau…

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude que j'ai eue avec Drago ?

—Harry, ça va ? me demande Indy.

—J'ai un peu la gueule de bois, j'explique, en levant les yeux vers Drago.

Ce dernier semble comprendre tout à coup et sourit en coin, ce qui me donne encore plus envie de m'enfoncer dans un trou.

Je pivote – BEAUCOUP trop vite – sur mes talons pour faire face à mon casier et sens ma tête tourner.

—Oh la la, Harry ! Tu as l'air tellement à l'Ouest, rit Indy. Tu devrais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

Il me caresse les cheveux – plus gentiment que ce à quoi je m'étais d'abord attendu – et s'éclipse. Non ! Je ne voulais pas rester tout seul avec Drago. Je suis trop pathétique. Reviens !

—Il a raison. Tu as l'air fracassé.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et il a tout l'air de se foutre joyeusement de ma gueule. Je suis si pitoyable, ça me ferait presque chialer. Comment pourra-t-il un jour s'intéresser à moi encore – si tant est qu'il se soit jamais intéressé à moi – avec l'image que je lui donne en ce moment ?

—Tu vas me raconter comment c'est arrivé ou il va falloir que je te supplie ?

Mais vas-y, tourne le couteau dans la plaie, enfoiré !

—Dégage, Malefoy !

—Allez ! Tu t'es suffisamment fait désirer.

—Je suis sérieux, je gronde en lui jetant un mauvais regard. Je suis _déjà_ mal, reviens demain, je serai d'humeur à t'envoyer chier proprement, mais là tu frappes un mec à terre.

Oui, parce qu'en plus, quand je suis malade et affaibli, je suis amer et mieux vaut éviter de me pousser dans mes retranchements.

Je referme la porte de mon casier et m'écrase le front sur le métal froid en fermant les yeux. Ça fait du bien…

On m'attrape par le coude. C'est Drago. Il me tire vers lui.

—Allez viens. On va à l'infirmerie.

—Fous-moi la paix, je gémis en retirant mon bras de sa prise.

Je m'accroche à la surface lisse du casier…comme si je me prenais pour l'une de ces grenouilles dont les doigts sont adhésifs et qui peuvent coller sur les objets verticaux.

Malefoy soupire bruyamment et tourne vers moi un regard désappointé.

Je m'arrache le front de la fraîcheur du casier et me redresse complètement de sorte à soutenir mon propre poids. J'ai un haut-le-cœur et grimace en pinçant la bouche, craignant que quelque chose n'essaie de remonter.

—Allons-y, je décrète.

Il me fait signe de passer devant et je le soupçonne de ne faire ça que pour me voir tanguer jusqu'au local de Pompom, ce qui est définitivement très bas.

Non, en fait, je suis de mauvaise foi. Je suis tellement fâché contre moi-même de me ridiculiser ainsi que je fais de la projection sur lui. Drago doit juste vouloir me suivre au cas où je m'effondre, pour qu'il puisse me rattraper. Je suis une loque.

—Excuse-moi, d'être un boulet, je marmonne à mi-chemin.

—Pas grave, rétorque-t-il.

Je pouffe et il rigole.

La porte rouge est en vue, ouverte. Je me glisse à l'intérieur de la salle et surprends Lavande assise sur la table d'examen, le thermomètre sous la langue, vaguement olivâtre.

—C'est toi qui l'as saoulée ou l'inverse ? me demande sournoisement Malefoy, au creux de l'oreille.

Je frisonne des pieds à la tête et le fusille du regard en essayant de me gratter le tympan tellement sa chatouille. Il sourit simplement.

—Messieurs ? nous interpelle Mrs Pomfresh. Y a-t-il un problème ?

—C'est Potter, répond pour moi Drago.

L'infirmière me jette un œil, puis fait une moue mécontente.

—Vous aussi ? Vous étiez ensemble, hier ? demande-t-elle.

—Oui, répondons-nous, Lavande et moi, d'une même voix blanche.

—N'ouvrez pas la bouche, s'écrie Pompom, le thermomètre !

—J'ai juste besoin d'aspirine, j'insiste.

—Vous avez mal à la tête ?

Foutument mal !

Je hoche la tête et elle me fait couler un verre d'eau, puis me tend deux petites pilules bien blanches et bien rondes que je gobe avidement.

—Merci infiniment, je lance dramatiquement, comme si elle venait de me guérir du cancer.

Je sors ensuite bien vite de l'infirmerie et vais me plaquer le front à la première fenêtre que je vois.

—Attends un peu, ça va bien finir par faire effet, m'encourage Malefoy, dans mon dos.

—Si tu vas la voir et que tu réussi à m'en apporter deux autres, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

—_Tout_ ? Tu veux dire que je pourrai enfin avoir un «Bonjour » en bonne et due forme ?

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction, il était plus proche que je ne l'avais d'abord cru et je grimace.

—Tu devrais reculer. J'en mourrais s'il fallait que je te vomisse dessus.

Il fait un pas en arrière, sa bouche formant un pli dégoûté.

—Sérieusement, Malefoy, je te serais reconnaissant de t'en aller, _maintenant_. Savoir que tu me vois, _comme ça_, ça me rend dingue, c'est pathétique.

—C'est ridicule. Tu n'es pas la première personne que je vois qui a la gueule de bois.

—Je sais…mais c'est différent. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça à l'avenir.

Si je n'avais pas si mal à la tête, je serais en train de me la faire exploser sur la vitre.

—Au moins, tu n'as pas vomi. Brown a vomi.

—Ah oui ?

—En cours de maths. Elle était à un cheveu d'en mettre partout sur Préville… Quel dommage !

J'éclate de rire, gémis parce que ça se répercute dans mon crâne, puis continue à rigoler tout doucement. Malefoy s'approche, puis rabat sa large main derrière mon crâne.

—Tu fais pitié, dit-il avec douceur.

—Oh non ! Ne dis pas ça, je gronde en serrant les paupières et les poings.

Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une fillette fragile, merde ! Je veux avoir l'air d'un putain de mec viril…et gay. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de la petite chose qu'il doit protéger, c'est hors de question.

—Je ne disais pas ça pour me moquer de toi, pour une fois. C'est juste étrange de te voir comme ça… C'est bizarre d'avoir le sentiment clair que je ne dois pas me foutre de toi, en ce moment.

—Alors arrête de te foutre de moi !

Il rit doucement, puis commence à caresser mon cuir chevelu.

—Avant, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé être témoin de ça…

—C'est toi qui me suis partout. C'est toi qui étais à mon casier et qui m'a forcé à venir ici. Et pourquoi tu t'es encore approché ? Tu n'attends vraiment que ça, hein, que je te vomisse dessus !

Sa main cesse de se perdre dans mes nœuds et il recule à nouveau.

—Tu es _vraiment_ agaçant, Potter, il éructe, railleur.

Sur ce, il s'en va, me laissant tout seul, dans mon couloir, avec l'envie de plus en plus irrationnelle de péter le mur à coup de tête.

Je retourne à l'infirmerie, geins un grand coup auprès de Mrs Pomfresh, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me consigne dans un lit avec l'ordre de me reposer jusqu'à la reprise des cours, dans un peu plus d'une heure.

Lavande est à côté de moi, dans un autre lit simple, les yeux grands ouverts, mais totalement vides. Je comprends qu'elle ne veut pas parler et comme ça ne me dit rien non plus, je respire un grand coup, puis tente de m'assoupir. Je sens enfin l'aspirine faire son effet et ma migraine s'étioler peu à peu.

Je repense aux quelques minutes qui viennent de passer et à quel point je suis un débile. Seul un crétin congénital peut traiter Malefoy comme je l'ai traité à l'instant. Allez, imbécile, pendant que le mec de tes rêves te caresse les cheveux, arrange-toi pour glisser dans la conversation quelque allusion concernant une éventuelle régurgitation. Allez, imbécile, tandis qu'il s'inquiète pour toi et tente de t'aider, traite le de pot de colle et de tyran.

_Comment anéantir toutes vos chances de succès auprès de votre Apollon, selon Harry Potter._

Non mais tire-toi une balle, Potter ! C'était presque une déclaration qu'il te faisait et tu l'as carrément envoyé chier.

Moi qui me demandais comment réagir en le revoyant, après qu'on se soit embrassés… En tant que pénitence, je devrais m'enfoncer des pousses de bambou sous les ongles, tiens ! Revenons-en au bon vieux châtiment Viêt-Cong, ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Je m'enfonce la tête dans l'oreiller et tente de me souvenir de ce à quoi ça avait l'air, Malefoy qui me flatte les cheveux. Sa paume chaude et lourde contre mon crâne, ses doigts effilés et plus légers qui forment une étoile, écartés dans tous les sens. La douceur et la délicatesse du mouvement tantôt circulaire, tantôt aléatoire. C'était parfait.

O

Je me réveille sans le souvenir de m'être endormi. L'effet de l'aspirine s'est pas mal dissipé et je grimace légèrement en me redressant en position assise. Lavande n'est plus à mes côtés et son lit a été refait.

Au même moment, Pomfresh sort de son bureau, en alcôve, suivie de Drago. Elle m'aperçoit et se dirige vers moi, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui, qui reste en retrait, derrière elle.

—Vous vous sentez mieux, Mr Potter ? me demande l'infirmière.

Je hoche la tête en lorgnant le blond.

—J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête, j'ajoute.

—Vous avez pris vos aspirines il y a deux heures. Il est trop pour que je vous en donne encore.

Je fais la moue, j'aurais bien ingurgité le flacon au complet, si tu veux tout savoir.

—Miss Brown est rentrée chez elle, désirez-vous que nous joignions vos parents ? Pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher ?

—Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais le reconduire, coupe Drago.

—Vous pouvez conduire, dans votre état ?

Son ton soupçonneux est très éloquent.

—Oui, se contente de répondre Drago sévèrement.

Pomfresh lui tend un billet d'excuse pour justifier son absence au dernier cours, puis va en chercher un autre dans la salle adjacente qu'elle me remet également. Le regard qu'elle accorde à chacun de nous est bien différent. Alors qu'elle a pour moi beaucoup de sympathie – en raison de mon état –, elle semble croire que Drago feint – ce que je crois aussi, d'ailleurs.

Nous sortons du local d'urgence pour regagner nos casiers. Aussitôt que nous sommes hors de vue, Drago vient se coller à moi et me tend la main.

Je fronce d'abord les sourcils et pleins d'émotions me submergent. Il veut me prendre la main ? Il est revenu ! Il est venu me chercher, malgré le fait que j'ai été d'une humeur massacrante et que je l'ai rembarré plusieurs fois, en ligne. Il va me raccompagner chez moi.

Il veut prendre ma main…

Subtilement, je referme les poings pour…voir ? J'ai les mains moites. Merde ! Je frotte mes paumes contre mes vêtements, en essayant de faire en sorte qu'il ne me voit pas, puis viens saisir ses doigts et…

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonne-t-il en s'éloignant, arrachant sa main de l'emprise de mes doigts.

Si je n'étais pas complètement certain de ce que je viens de faire, je me demanderais, à voir sa tête, si je n'ai pas essayé de lui mettre ma main dans le pantalon. Il est complètement abasourdi, les yeux écarquillés.

Je pique un fard et détourne la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut si ce n'est pas… ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je suis mortifié. Je viens de me prendre une veste ! C'est tellement humiliant. Et, merde !, ça fait mal ! Non content d'être gêné par mon geste, je suis déçu de la réaction de Drago. Je suis déçu qu'il n'ait pas voulu me prendre la main.

—J'ai des aspirines, lance-t-il lorsque nous passons devant les abreuvoirs.

Il me présente à nouveau sa main, paume ouverte vers le haut, cette fois, les deux petites pilules se foutent de ma gueule en se fondant presque dans la blancheur du teint de Drago. Bien qu'il m'en coûte, je les saisis et les avale d'un coup, puis vais les noyer à grandes gorgées d'eau.

—Merci, je marmonne à l'adresse de Malefoy, en me tournant vers lui.

—De rien.

Son regard reste inchangé. Il est droit, les bras croisé, l'air légèrement irrité – mais juste légèrement…j'espère.

—Tu n'as plus mal au cœur ? m'interroge-t-il.

Et je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

—N'avais-tu pas dit que si je te procurais d'autres aspirines tu ferais tout ce que je veux ?

Il s'enfonce dans sa rangée de casier et me signifie d'un simple regard que je suis supposé le suivre. Je lui emboîte le pas.

—Oui. Alors, euh… Salut !

Il fait son code puis ouvre son casier, en rigolant.

—J'avais dit : « Un "Bonjour !" en bonne et due forme ».

—Bonjour… ?

—Bonjour.

Il empoigne mon polo d'uniforme par le collet et me tire vers lui. Il embrasse chastement mes lèvres, sans effusions ni rien, puis revient à son casier, un petit rictus satisfait sur le visage. Et étrangement, au même moment, l'aspirine libère ses agents actifs et mes maux de tête sont pulvérisés. Je me surprends à sourire, alors que je pensais cette journée marquée du sceau du cauchemar.

Drago revêt son manteau d'automne, prend son sac et referme son casier.

—Tu as besoin d'aller à ta case?

—Oui.

Nous marchons côte à côte, emballons rapidement mes affaires, puis nous dirigeons vers le parking. J'arrive le premier à la voiture et m'installe sagement sur le siège passager tandis qu'il va ranger son sac à dos dans le coffre.

—Tes parents sont chez toi ? demande-t-il, une fois à mes côtés.

—Non. Ils ne finissent normalement pas avant sept heures et rentent rarement avant huit.

Il acquiesce puis conduit lentement vers chez moi.

—Tu lui as dit quoi, à Pomfresh ?

—Que j'avais mal à la tête.

—Oui, mais pour qu'elle te laisse rentrer chez toi…

—J'ai fait comme toi et Brown. J'ai geint pendant une heure d'avoir mal au cœur, au foie, d'avoir chaud et froid…

—Et elle a marché ?

—Pas vraiment, grimace-t-il. D'habitude, je n'ai pas vraiment de mal à faire marcher les gens, mais aujourd'hui, j'étais…ailleurs, disons.

—Pourquoi ?

Il me jette un regard mitigé et je me tortille sur mon banc.

—Je pensais à toi…et à quel point tu m'avais énervé. Et ça m'énervait d'essayer encore de venir t'aider alors que tu m'avais envoyé bouler…à de nombreuses reprises.

—Tu aurais dû juste t'en aller…

—Quoi ? s'emporte-t-il piqué au vif. Tu aurais préféré rester à l'infirmerie ?

—Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que de toutes les personnes que je connaisse, tu es le seul que je ne veux pas qui me voie en pleine…déchéance !

—Tu n'étais pas en pleine déchéance. Un peu patraque, c'est tout.

—Je ne me traînais pas par terre, c'est vrai, mais quand même. S'il avait fallu que je vomisse ou que…je ne sais pas… Je n'étais pas à mon avantage.

Il sourit subtilement.

Nous tournons dans ma rue et en moins de deux, nous sommes dans l'allée.

—Je peux entrer ? demande-t-il.

Il pose la question, mais déjà le moteur est coupé et sa ceinture de sécurité est défaite. J'accepte avec un sourire flou, je suis vraiment content, mais, en même temps, si incertain. Je voudrais que l'on soit encore très jeunes et que je puisse demander : est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? Au moins savoir si oui ou non, l'intérêt est partagé. Est-ce qu'on s'amuse ? Est-ce qu'on s'essaie ? Est-ce que tu apprends à te connaître ? Ou est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Est-ce que tu m'aimes ! Non, mais ça va pas ? On se connaît à peine. Tu m'attires. Tu m'intrigues, certes. Mais m'as-tu rendu amoureux ? Même moi je ne le sais pas.

Je le rejoins devant la voiture et on va à la porte principale pour que je le fasse entrer. Il me prend la main. Ses doigts glissent furtivement dans ma paume et vienne l'emprisonner. Un fourmillement bizarre me parcourt les dernières phalanges, comme s'il avait serré très fort et que le sang avait arrêté de circuler dans cette partie de mon anatomie. C'est complètement stupide car il ne serre pas ou à peine. Je comprends mieux sa réaction de toute à l'heure.

Je replie mes quatre doigts et mon pouce sur le dos de sa main, puis desserre ma prise lorsque je réalise que le bout de mon pouce atteint mon majeur. Le but n'est pas non plus de lui broyer les métacarpes.

C'est ridicule, nous n'avons que trois pas à faire pour nous rendre jusqu'à la maison, ça ne mène à rien de me prendre la main en bas des marches. Pourtant il le fait et moi, mon cœur bat la chamade. Devant la porte, je n'ai pas envie de sortir mes clés. J'ai envie de garder sa main dans la mienne encore…longtemps. J'ai envie de me tourner vers lui et de lui proposer d'aller se promener, dans la rue, juste marcher, comme un couple de quadragénaires.

Je déverrouille la porte et fais entrer Drago. Il me lâche et je fais glisser mon sac de mon épaule, qui s'écrase contre la patère.

—Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? je demande.

—Non, ça va.

J'acquiesce, mais pour que le silence ne s'éternise pas, je me dépêche de me diriger vers la cuisine et me sers un verre d'eau. Drago me rejoint après un bref moment, sans son manteau et ses chaussures.

—Tu as toujours mal à la tête ?

—Un peu, mais c'est supportable.

—Tu veux aller t'allonger ?

—Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Le coin droit de sa bouche se relève.

—Qui t'a parlé de partir ?

Une zone un peu au Sud de mon estomac gronde d'approbation alors qu'une infime partie de moi est en extase devant son audace et son aplomb.

Il me fait faire le tour de l'îlot, rapidement, en me tenant par la main, et me traîne dans les escaliers alors que j'ai encore mon ridicule verre d'eau servant à faire diversion serré entre mes doigts.

Il est en train de nous conduire vers ma chambre et, soudainement, une alerte se déclanche dans ma tête. Sexe. Allons-nous…? Alors que nous nous sommes embrassés il y a…un, deux, trois jours ? Ma salive s'épaissit et ma trachée s'étrécie… Voilà ! Je vais suffoquer ! Je déglutis avec insistance et essaie de me calmer. Si je veux dire à Drago que je ne veux pas coucher avec lui, il faut que je le lui dise maintenant.

Il s'arrête devant la porte close de ma chambre. Je regarde sa main qui tient la mienne, puis son visage tourné vers la poignée en or plaquée… Son audace et son aplomb se transforment à mes yeux en effronterie.

C'est de l'expérimentation, la fouine ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

Oh ! Et puis je me fous de la réponse. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, si tu veux quelque chose de moi – quelque chose comme _ça_, je veux dire – il faudra que tu me charmes plus que ça, mon gaillard.

—Je vais aller à la salle de bain, si tu veux te mettre plus à l'aise.

Désinvolte. Egal à lui-même. J'irais jusqu'à dire _sûr de lui_. Tu t'imagines en train de _coucher_ avec quelqu'un, mon grand, pas en train de jouer à _Démineur_.

Bon ! Il ne faut pas que je cède à la panique. Si je lui dis, il ne va pas tenter de me violer, non plus. Il sera un peu déçu, tout au plus…ou alors il s'en ira…

—Ensuite, on pourrait descendre regarder un film, continue-t-il.

—Un film ?

—Oui, au cas où tu t'endormes. Et je te réveillerai avant de partir.

Mon cœur à une ratée. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne pensait pas…

J'implose de joie.

—Je ne m'endormirai pas, je fais, solennel.

—Tu aurais le droit, tu as eu l'air épuisé toute la journée.

—Non, ça va. Je suis plein de… d'énergie.

Parlez-moi de contradictions : le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu envie de coucher avec moi m'excite significativement plus que l'idée qu'il le veuille.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, le regarde entrer dans la salle de bain, puis me dépêche de me changer. Je mets un jogging et un t-shirt – les plus assortis que j'ai – me disant qu'il ne faut pas en faire trop non plus. Je me passe un coup de brosse dans les cheveux et en arrache une bonne poignée au passage. Quand je ressors, Drago est sur le pas de la porte.

—Tu veux que je te prête un chandail ? Un pantalon plus confortable ?

—Non. J'ai un match ce soir, j'irai directement à l'aréna, autant rester comme ça.

—D'accord. Vous jouez contre qui ?

—Les Mangemorts de Blacksquare, il répond, lugubre.

Je fronce le nez, suite aux confidences de Bailey, je me doute de la raison de ce manque d'enthousiasme.

—Vendredi prochain, c'est contre moi, je relance avec un sourire.

—Effectivement, me répond-t-il avec le même sourire.

Ses mains se referment de chaque côté de mes flancs et m'attire à lui. Il m'embrasse, sur la bouche, d'abord, puis ses bras s'engouffrent sous mon chandail et ses lèvres dévient. Je caresse son dos, les mains à plat sur ses omoplates, et le presse contre moi. Son visage est enfoui dans mon cou et il ne laisse pas énormément d'endroits découverts où je pourrais toucher sa peau. J'entreprends donc de défaire sa cravate, déboutonner quelques boutons, puis ouvrir largement son col de chemise. Je sens la pulpe de ses lèvres frémir contre ma gorge et je fais courir mes doigts dans sa nuque.

L'excitation grimpe en moi, rapide et indéniable. Une faible décharge électrique semble partir de tous mes nerfs pour aller titiller mon cerveau, le prévenir qu'il y aura bientôt une rafale et s'assurer qu'il soit bien prêt à l'encaisser. Je pourrais presque sentir mon corps se réchauffer et mes pupilles se dilater.

Après m'avoir dévoré la gorge de baisers, il relève son visage vers le mien et je viens cueillir ses lèvres plus désirables que jamais. Il m'étreint fermement, mon corps et le sien s'imbriquent l'un dans l'autre, et bon Dieu que c'est bon. Nos langues se retrouvent enfin et mes paupières frémissent avant de se fermer complètement. C'est différent de la dernière fois, il n'y a pas la moindre hésitation, on croirait qu'elles sont animées de leur propre désir, de leur propre plaisir de se retrouver. Le casse-tête de nos jambes prend forme, tout à coup, l'une des siennes serrée entre mes cuisses. Tout, de ses jambes jusqu'à sa bouche, est parfait. Ses mains semblent me recouvrir tout entier, me caresser d'un bout à l'autre de mon corps : mes cheveux, mes fesses, mes reins, mon ventre, mes épaules, mon visage…aucune partie n'est laissé-pour-compte.

Je me déplace jusqu'au mur et il vient m'y acculer, m'y presser. J'arrache violement son polo et sa chemise de son pantalon d'uniforme et touche sa peau directement, ses reins. Mes doigts sont parcourus de fourmillements et mon cerveau est complètement électrisé. C'est à la fois doux et chaud et moite.

Sa bouche se défait de la mienne et son souffle rauque est pesant sur mon visage. Essoufflé et toujours un peu embrouillé, j'avance mon visage vers lui encore, de la façon la plus avide qui soit. Ma bouche semble courir après son souffle, on dirait qu'il ne faut pas en perdre une miette. Il me repousse dans le mur aussitôt, ses deux poings m'y maintenant solidement. Mon torse gonfle puis dégonfle de moins en moins vite, au fur et à mesure que je reprends une respiration plus normale.

Drago finit par enlever ses mains de sur moi. Sans me regarder, il va de nouveau s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et un gargouillement m'échappe.

Je baisse les yeux pour voir à quel point il est évident que je suis bandé dans ce putain de pantalon jogging. Je retourne également dans ma chambre en me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire. J'ouvre la fenêtre en grand et laisse le froid s'engouffrer dans l'espace. Je prends de grande bouffée d'air et essaie de penser à des choses désagréables ou douloureuses.

Je finis par me calmer, assez rapidement, ne voulant pas faire attendre Drago trop longtemps – et penser à Drago ne m'aide pas énormément à empêcher mon érection. Je reviens sur le palier, mais Drago n'est pas là. Le robinet coule dans la salle de bain et je décide de l'attendre ici, gentiment.

J'espère qu'il ne voudra pas rentrer tout de suite finalement, voyant que je ne suis pas si mal en point. Pas assez, du moins, pour regarder un film sagement. Je rougis à cette réflexion.

Drago sort de la salle d'eau, l'air un peu moins hagard.

—On va regarder un film ? je demande, enthousiaste.

Il me regarde, l'air d'hésiter, quelques secondes, mais accepte, au final.

Nous descendons au sous-sol et j'ouvre la porte de la vidéothèque familiale des Potter. Drago se penche par-dessus mon épaule et lit les tranches des boîtiers des DVDs et des cassettes.

—Vous avez beaucoup de films, remarque-t-il.

—Pas mal, oui. Mon père est cinéphile, en plus d'être cinglé.

Drago rigole et dépose sa main dans le creux de mon cou et de mon épaule. Je dis «dépose » parce que son geste me semble calculé, exactement pour que ce soit agréable, intime, mais également pour que ça ne puisse pas déraper. Je me décide donc à faire des efforts aussi de mon côté et à refouler mon envie.

—Ton père est plutôt…bien, je trouve.

—Mouais… Il est correct pour un père, je suppose.

S'il m'entendait.

—Je parlais physiquement.

Le peu d'équilibre que j'avais, recroquevillé sur mes orteils, fout le camp et je tombe dans les genoux de Drago qui manque de tomber aussi.

—Hé ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiète-t-il en revenant près de moi.

—Tu trouves mon père physiquement ?

—Euh… Quoi ?

—Tu as une opinion sur le physique de mon père ? je répète en des termes qu'il saura saisir.

J'ai les yeux comme des ronds de flans. Comment peut-il avoir ce genre de…pensées ? A l'endroit d'un homme adulte ! De mon père qui plus est.

Mon hébétude le fait sourire et il hausse simplement des épaules en retournant à son étude de mes vidéos.

—Attends, Drago, es-tu sérieux ?

—Oui. Pourquoi ça t'étonne tellement ?

—Il est…âgé !

Là, il s'esclaffe carrément et je me mords la langue. Ça me met un peu en rogne qu'il rit de moi, comme ça.

—J'espère que tu ne vas pas soudainement arrêter de me trouver beau quand je serai…âgé.

—Non ! Mais tu ne devrais pas le trouver beau. Il est trop vieux pour toi…

—Tu es jaloux ? me demande-t-il, un peu surpris, un peu taquin.

Je roule des yeux. Moi ? Jaloux de mon père de trente-neuf balais ? C'est la meilleure !

—Je suis perplexe, reprend-il suite à ma réaction.

—Moi aussi.

On se regarde puis un drôle de rire nous prend.

Drago secoue la tête.

—Franchement, tu ressembles énormément à ton père, m'avoue-t-il. Je me dis que si tu lui ressembles, à son âge, tu risques d'être encore plutôt canon.

—Encore ? je soulève avec un large sourire.

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Puis clôt la conversation en me pointant les rangées de films sous nos yeux.

—Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de films. Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

—Tu n'as pas vu beaucoup de films ? je m'étonne.

—Je te l'ai dit…ma mère ne voulait pas que je regarde la télé. Je faisais du sport, je lisais, je dessinais, j'écoutais de la musique…

—D'accord. Que dis-tu de…_Pulp Fiction_ ? S'il faut faire ta rééducation, on commencera par les classiques.

Drago attrape le DVD et lit derrière, le synopsis. Son front se plisse et il fait la grimace.

—J'ai pas envie de me casser la tête sur un film, si ça ne te dérange pas.

—D'accord. _Fight Club_? Avec Brad Pitt.

Je lui tends le boîtier et il regarde rapidement le tout.

—Non plus.

—Tu es difficile pour quelqu'un qui n'y connaît rien, je bougonne.

—Ah, ah, il ironise.

Je me casse la tête à lui proposer une dizaine de film, mais ils sont tous trop ceci, trop cela. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il n'a presque rien vu. Alors que je pense avoir mis la main sur quelque chose, _Légendes d'automne_, c'est trop long. Je lui propose un _Walt Disney_ et cela insulte _môsieur_.

—Tu me prends la tête, je marmonne au bout d'un moment.

—D'accord, d'accord, un dernier.

—_Forrest Gump_, avec Tom Hanks.

Il lit le résumé, sourit, puis me le rend. Il passe le test.

—Pour vrai ?

—Ouais.

Il va s'asseoir dans le divan et je me dépêche d'aller mettre le DVD dans le lecteur. En revenant, j'éteins les lumières, puis vient m'asseoir avec lui, un zeste plus près de lui qu'il ne faudrait. Je me dis d'abord qu'il va s'éloigner, comme il essayait tout à l'heure de garder sa libido bridée, mais il ne le fait pas. Pas du tout.

O

Au bout de trente minutes de visionnement, j'ai plus ou moins décroché du film. Je suis en train de m'endormir. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le film, mais j'ai mal dormi, j'ai passé une journée difficile et j'ai juste envie de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. J'avais choisi un film intéressant exprès pour éviter de somnoler. Pour Drago, ça a marché. Il est ab-sor-bé. Enfoiré.

Nous nous sommes rapprochés depuis le commencement… En fait, _je_ me suis rapproché. Lui, il a passivement subit. Je me suis callé contre lui assez vite. Ensuite, je n'ai fait que m'affaisser jusqu'à presque lui tomber dans les bras. Je me suis enroulé dans le jeté en laine de ma mère et je repose pitoyablement contre lui, baillant aux corneilles.

O

Je suis en train de devenir fou. Alors que je commençais à m'assoupir, Drago a passé un bras sur moi. Au début, je trouvais ça agréable, mais là c'est insupportable. Il me caresse depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes. Pas directement, mais sa main n'arrête pas de faire de longs et lents va-et-vient sur mon ventre. D'abord il n'a fait que la poser là, _innocemment_. J'ai senti la petite bête sauvage au creux de mes reins ronronner d'allégresse et je me suis dit : «Oh oh ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû me la rappeler celle-là. » Je pensais que ça resterait ainsi, mais il a doucement commencé à effleurer ma peau, puis à me flatter le haut de l'aine…et maintenant j'en suis là.

Je suis dur à mort ! Je ne peux pas juste me lever et aller dans la salle de bain, ce serait vraiment flagrant. Quoique c'est tout de même ce qu'il nous est arrivé, tout à l'heure…mais là je suis le seul. Parce que, oui, j'ai regardé, me demandant ce qu'il lui prenait, et il n'en est tout bonnement pas conscient.

Je pourrais me tourner, aussi, pour qu'il ne me touche plus _là_…mais j'ai pas envie… Quelle cruauté ! La vérité c'est que j'aime la façon dont Drago me touche.

Cette petite pécheresse indécente est en train de me rendre cinglé. Quand elle descend lentement vers l'élastique de mon jogging, millimètre par millimètre, et que, arrivée à la limite de son étirement, elle laisse la pointe de ses ongles coupés ras grafigner les deux centimètres de peau un peu plus sensibles que mon pantalon découvre… Merde ! Je pourrais hurler.

Je remercie, par ailleurs, le ciel que Drago ne puisse pas lire mes pensées parce qu'il ne verrait plus jamais sa main aussi blanche, pure et virginale qu'avant… Et qu'il me prendrait pour un fétichiste et qu'il foutrait le camp.

Soudainement, Drago éclate de rire, ça accentue la pression de ses doigts et je me contorsionne pour étouffer le gargouillement dans mon estomac. Un petit gémissement m'échappe, tout de même couvert par l'éclat de Drago. Bien joué, Forrest !

—Tu veux que je m'en aille, demande Drago, abruptement.

—Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?

—Tu n'écoutes pas. Ça te gonfle, je devrais y aller.

Il se hisse dans le canapé et je le repousse au fond abruptement.

—Non ! C'est juste que… Je l'ai vu souvent, je ne ris pas, mais j'aime ça. C'est drôle.

J'ai l'air plus désespéré qu'amusé, s'il faut être honnête, mais il est hors de question qu'il s'en aille, pas maintenant.

—Tu devrais juste aller te reposer…

—Non, je ne suis pas fatigué. Pas du tout, ça va.

—Arrête, tu es presque étendu sur ma cuisse. Tu ne tiens plus.

—Non, je suis en pleine forme, c'est l'extase…

Je blêmis. Pas un lapsus, pitié, pas un lapsus qu'il pourrait comprendre.

—Non, vraiment, tu as l'air crevé…

Ses doigts se ferment sur mon ventre et je manque de souffle.

—Hé, ça va ?

Il se redresse un peu plus et je saute sur mes pieds, lui tournant le dos, dépité et effrayé qu'il ne me surprenne. Je me décide à aller aux toilettes, mais un peu trop tard, et Drago m'attrape et me tire à lui.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il ne semble pas si inquiet, mais plutôt énervé de ne rien comprendre.

Les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge et je m'étonne moi-même de réagir comme ça. Drago se lève à son tour et j'ai un hoquet de frayeur quand il me tourne complètement vers lui. Mon érection frotte contre sa cuisse et la honte me grimpe au visage.

—C'est…

Je n'ose par regarder la tête que fait Malefoy – et quelle tête il doit faire –, j'ai envie de m'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Il va sûrement me dire d'aller régler le problème vite fait… Merde. Lui qui pouvait à peine me toucher l'épaule tout à l'heure. Je suis maudit.

Il lâche la prise qu'il avait sur mon bras.

Il va s'en aller.

Ces doigts m'effleurent en même temps que cette pensée. Sa main s'abat directement sur _la zone_.

Je me crispe tandis que mon souffle se perd et je fais un pas en arrière, pour me dégager.

—C'est à cause de ça ? m'interroge Drago.

Sa voix est captivante, plus grave, et son bras s'est raffermi dans mon dos, pour me retenir. Il se concentre très sérieusement sur sa tâche et ça me fait un effet incroyable. Mon propre soupir de contentement me trouble, comme si le son n'était pas le même que lorsque je m'occupe de _ça_ moi-même.

—Approche, m'ordonne Drago en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

Confus, je le laisse me guider par les hanches. Il me mène jusqu'à lui, puis m'assied entre ses cuisses, callé contre lui dans le divan, jambes écartées. La situation me fait franchement rougir, mais l'attente de l'éventuelle jouissance est beaucoup plus importante que ma frayeur.

La main désormais plus tiède de Drago défait le lacet de mon pantalon et l'écarte juste assez pour se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur. Mes abdos se contractent en un sursaut, comme s'ils essayaient de défendre ma pudeur, et Drago me retient d'un bras solide. Il m'aplatit contre son corps et mes deux mains viennent se saisir de ses cuisses. On frémit en chœur.

Sa main gauche vient caresser mon torse et mes tétons, s'attardant sur mon cœur, parfois, comme pour vérifier que je suis toujours en vie. Ce qui ne devait pas être une mince affaire étant donné la vitesse à laquelle il battait. Sa main droite se remet alors en route, sa lenteur est une torture, puis elle s'empare de ma verge et là, ma foi, je gémis. Je gémis d'un plaisir coupable et inavouable. Un son qui sent le sexe à plein nez. Je lui caresse l'intérieur des cuisses, voulant le remercier et l'inciter à continuer, mais je me doute que je ne lui procure pas le quart du plaisir qu'il me donne en ce moment même.

Son premier va-et-vient me fait frissonner et je l'encourage en prenant un certain rythme, moi aussi, avec mon bassin. Je sens le sien se soulever derrière moi et son érection frotter contre mes fesses. Son souffle chaud sur ma nuque est à faire chavirer, ça et ce grondement guttural qui lui échappe par moment.

Je ne sens que trop la grande délicatesse qu'il met dans son geste, ce que je peux comprendre, étant donné le fait que nous ayons tous les deux une queue et que nous connaissons la douleur de se la faire malmener.

J'ouvre la bouche et réalise que j'halète. Je reprends mon souffle et murmure :

—Plus fort.

Drago s'exécute parfaitement. Il accentue la pression autour de ma verge qui me semble si pleine, prête à exploser. Je me fais de plus un plus brutal à l'endroit de sa propre érection, en réponse au plaisir qu'il me donne. La jouissance approche et je la sens, plus intense que jamais, comme une vague qui se creuse et se prépare à tout ravager sur son passage. Comme si le sang qui coule dans mes veines, se rendait tout entier entre les doigts de Drago. Mon souffle se fait de plus en plus saccadé et moi, je me fais de plus en plus bruyant. Je tends la tête en arrière et Drago vient me bouffer la gorge de baisers. Je viens violemment. Ensuite Drago retire sa main de mon pantalon.

Je ne me laisse pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle ou de me calmer, je fais volte face et viens écraser ma bouche contre la sienne. Mon genou glisse entre ses cuisses et ma main plonge jusqu'à son érection. Il m'attrape le visage, tout en m'embrassant et en gémissant, il m'ordonne de continuer encore et encore, puis il jouit à son tour, dans ma main.

Je roule à sa gauche, prêt à mourir, parce que j'ai connu le _vrai_ orgasme. Un sourire extatique s'étale sur mon visage et je fixe le vide en reprenant mon souffle. C'est absurde, je suis encore puceau techniquement, mais je pourrais jurer sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde que tout le sexe se résume à cela.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago se relève. Je le suis des yeux en essayant de camoufler mon sourire-de-puceau-qui-vient-de-le-faire.

—Il va falloir que j'y aille.

—Quoi ? je m'écrie en faisant éclater en mille morceau ma bulle d'allégresse.

—J'ai mon match dans à peu près une heure et il faut que j'aille me changer, _maintenant_.

Il me fait un sourire très très concupiscent et je me rengorge sans la moindre once d'humilité, de la façon la plus nombriliste qui soit. Oh oui ! Tout ce plaisir était à _moi_.

Malgré tout, il revient sur le divan, m'enlace et m'embrasse, plus calmement. Je soupire d'aise, c'est simplement plus fort que moi.

—Reste, je m'entends lui demander.

—Je ne peux pas, il répond en s'éloignant.

Je vois qu'il a l'air nerveux et je me décide à la jouer cool.

—Tant pis, alors.

Je me penche et l'embrasse encore.

Finalement, il me quitte en me disant «A demain ! » en bonne et due forme, ce qui me fait regretter de ne pouvoir le garder avec moi. J'aurais pu lui dire de venir ici après le match, mais mes parents auraient été là et il n'aurait pas pu rester – plus, j'aurais dû dire à mes parents que nous nous voyions. J'aurais aussi pu lui demander de m'appeler, mais…je pense que nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Je ne sais plus trop. Au fond, ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, au lieu de m'indiquer clairement où nous en sommes, m'a plutôt enfoncé dans mon doute.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Malefoy ?

O

O

Mardi.

Il n'était pas à l'école aujourd'hui. Ou alors il a juste manqué le cours de math.

Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas me voir…

Parkinson et Zabini étaient là et tout semblait normal. J'ai traîné avec Bailey, mais je n'ai rien dit à personne au sujet de…

De rien en fait.

O

Mercredi.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit hier. Je n'arrêtais pas de me retourner dans tous les sens en me posant des questions. S'il me disait qu'il voulait seulement essayer des _choses_, est-ce que ce serait mal de lui donner mon accord ? Est-ce que je devrais lui dire que je suis prêt à le faire même si ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble ? Juste pour voir comment c'est ? Et s'il fait tout cela pour tromper notre ennui ? Si c'est un jeu auquel il veut on s'amuse, entre amis ? Est-ce que là aussi je dois accepter ça ? Sachant qu'il peut très bien y en avoir d'autres, des amis ? Disons Zabini – quelle horreur ! Et où est-ce que s'arrêterait le jeu, hein ? Quand ? Est-ce qu'il faut tout faire, tout voir et tout essayer ?

Et si je tombais amoureux, moi ? Je ne voulais pas m'attarder à ça. Tout faire pour ne pas laisser cette idée s'insinuer dans ma tête.

Pas là aujourd'hui non plus. J'ai demandé à Bailey si elle savait quelque chose, mais rien. Pourtant elle est curieuse, elle me demande s'il y a du nouveau, je suis sûr qu'elle connaît la réponse. Mais je n'ai pas pu la lui donner.

Hermione sait. Je lui ai dit. Elle est étonnée et triste pour moi. Elle me suggère d'attendre.

Je me demande s'il ne lui est pas arrivé un accident.

J'ai regardé les nouvelles télévisées, mais rien.

Pas de Zabini. Ni de Parkinson.

O

Jeudi.

Toujours pas là.

J'ai appelé chez lui. Une fois. J'ai attendu une seule sonnerie. Et j'ai raccroché. Je suis nul.

Et je suis triste comme la mort.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

(1) Citation de Quino

(2) SPM : Syndrôme Pré-Menstruel. C'est la raison pour laquelle les filles sont de mauvaise humeur lorsque la date de leur règle approche. Je pense que la plupart des Québecois connaissent ça, mais pas les Français.

STH


	12. Fairplay

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 12 :** Fair-play

* * *

—Hé ! Pédale, ton copain est dans les estrades ? Tu veux qu'on lui envoie la main ?

L'insulte me vrille les tympans et je fusille Jedusor du regard, tandis que son œillade sournoise me transperce. Jusqu'à maintenant je ne m'étais jamais laissé atteindre par ce genre de commentaires, venant d'un abruti qui souhaite seulement titiller mon orgueil. Pourtant, aujourd'hui…

—Allez, penche-toi, fais lui plaisir, un peu, à ce bâtard de pédérastre !

—Va chier, Voldemort, ta gueule ! je siffle, en le fusillant du regard.

L'arbitre s'avance dans notre direction alors nous arrêtons de tourner en rond comme des fauves en cages pour nous mettre face à face. La mise en jeu se fait à notre gauche, mais Jedusor continue de me fixer du coin de l'œil, arrogant.

Mes doigts se crispent sur mon bâton et je fixe l'avant-centre qui expulse la rondelle vers l'autre ailier. Notre rangée s'avance dans le champ ennemi et leur formation de défense se met en place. Nos deux arrières rejoignent la ligne centrale et Voldemort me colle aux fesses en ricanant, attendant le bon moment pour me mettre en échec.

Durant la première mi-temps, nous faisons plusieurs percée dans leur défense, sans marquer le moindre but, bien que j'ai passé un honorable temps de glace…trop pour le peu de résultat. Eux, par contre, ont réussi à marquer, déjouant notre défense et le gardien. Et c'est _Lui_ qui a marqué…

On se rend dans la chambre des joueurs en rang d'oignon et je sens le mécontentement du coach à mon égard. Je ne me leurre pas, je sais que j'étais bien en dessous de mes capacités réelles.

—Malefoy, m'appelle Beaton de sa voix cassé, si tu te concentrais autant sur le _puck_ que sur Jedusor on pourrait peut-être marqué, nous aussi ! Hein ? Maintenant qu'il s'est foutu de ta gueule pendant vingt minutes, tu te sens d'attaque pour la seconde mi-temps ou tu préfères chauffer le banc pour les joueurs qui ont la tête à jouer ce soir ?

Je grince des dents en me contentant de lui envoyer un regard équivoque. Il n'apprécie pas ma suffisance face à ses critiques, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je n'arrive pas à encaisser dans le sport, c'est bien me faire réprimander pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas faite. Croit-il vraiment que je me laisserais ridiculiser par Voldemort si j'en avais le choix ? Non parce que ça demande énormément de sang froid pour me retrouver face à cette vipère décharnée sans lui foutre mon poing dans la face, depuis ce qu'il m'a fait l'année passée.

Rien qu'à y penser, je me sens bouillir de rage et j'ai envie de le rejoindre pour lui montrer ce que c'est d'être à poil devant une équipe de hockey entière. De se faire humilier et traiter de sodomite, plier par terre sous le poids de plusieurs mecs qui te crachent dessus en t'enlevant tes vêtements et en te donnant des coups de pieds. La saveur âpre de la bile me remplit la bouche et je me rince la bouche à l'eau en torpillant le coach du regard.

Dans l'équipe, certains gars pensent encore comme moi, je le sais parce que nous en avons reparlé. Il y a Crabbe et Goyle, pour sûr, qui n'attendent de moi qu'un signal pour foncer dans le tas et tenter de briser le plus de jambes possibles. Sérieusement. Pour les Mangemorts, cela devait être incroyablement marrant, mais ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de la haine qu'ils nous inspirent et du degré d'intensité que notre vengeance peut atteindre. Notre honneur, notre orgueil et notre amour-propre demandent remboursement.

De fureur, je jette ma crosse qui fuse à travers la pièce et va s'écraser sous un banc, heureusement, inoccupé.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi et notre coach, qui n'avait pas fini son laïus, se tait.

Une sirène annonce que la pause est terminée et je suis le premier à me lever.

—Drago, tu restes ici, les autres vous y allez.

Beaton passe le plan de match à son assistant puis attend, les bras croisés sur le torse, que tous les joueurs soient sortis. En partant, Crabbe et Goyle m'adressent un regard approbateur. Ne reste plus que lui et moi.

—Assis, m'ordonne-t-il sans préambule.

Je m'exécute sans détourner le regard.

—Je sais pourquoi tu es dans cet état, Drago, et je suppose que ça doit être pas facile de jouer contre eux…

—C'est _Lui_…

—Jedusor, alors. Reste que tu ne peux pas le laisser influencer tout ton jeu, ni tes humeurs dans la chambre. Tu es l'exemple pour tous les autres joueurs et si, toi, tu flanches, ils vont tous te suivre.

—Ce ne serait pas plus mal. Depuis le temps que l'on garde tout cela pour nous… Ils n'ont même pas payés !

—C'était un choix de groupe…

—Mon cul…

—MALEFOY ! Si tu veux ta revanche, bats-les ce soir.

Je me lève, les nerfs en pelote, toujours pas calmé et quand je passe prêt de lui, Beaton s'écarte.

—C'est de la merde, je gronde en ramassant mon bâton.

Et je le pense. Sa morale de merde, je l'ai enfoncée profondément dans le cul. Aucune victoire sur la glace ne battra celle que j'ai en tête. Rien d'autre que de le voir humilier et implorant ne me feront démordre.

Je remonte jusqu'à la patinoire et reste debout à côté du banc, m'attendant à aller remplacer quelqu'un. Les colosses me regardent avec complicité, eux et d'autres sur la touche.

—LEWIS ! crie l'assistant en me mettant une main sur l'épaule pour me diriger vers la bande.

—Malefoy, au banc, le corrige le Beaton. Au fond.

Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais il se détourne vers Thomson et lui fait signe de remplacer Lewis. Il m'a déjà oublié. Je fonce vers l'extrémité du banc, comme puni, et sens l'appui de Crabbe quand je passe devant lui.

Lewis revient et, avant de se lancer sur la glace, Thomson me jette une œillade incertaine.

Voldemort marque un autre but à la septième minute, puis une assistance pour un troisième but à la treizième. Je suis carrément hors de moi. J'exige que l'on change notre gardien et Beaton me l'accorde. Kaminski s'asperge le visage d'eau aussitôt qu'il arrive sur le banc, puis ne quitte plus Voldemort du regard.

—Il a de la technique, commente-t-il à mon encontre tout en regardant la vipère glisser sur ses patins.

—Bien sûr, il n'est pas juste vicieux et pourri. Il ne se serait jamais rendu loin s'il n'avait pas eu tout ce talent.

—Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si bon…

—S'il y a bien quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer c'est Jedusor, Kaminski.

Juste comme les mots sortent de ma bouche, Jedusor charge l'un de nos joueurs défensifs, Boyd, qui s'écrase dans la bande comme une mouche sur un pare-brise. Nous sautons sur nos patins, furieux, et commençons à le huer, mais l'arbitre ne siffle pas – tu m'étonnes. Nos joueurs sur la glace s'approchent de Voldemort et commence à le bousculer, vite les Mangemorts s'en mêlent et les imbéciles en rayures finissent par siffler pour qu'ils se séparent.

Boyd est ramené sur la touche en se tenant l'épaule, il ne reste que deux minutes avant la deuxième mi-temps. Crabbe et Goyle sont envoyés sur la glace en même temps et les Mangemorts sortent aussi l'artillerie lourde. Mes deux compères ne sont peut-être pas très agiles, mais que quelqu'un essaie de les rentrer dans la bande, juste pour voir.

Je me permets de quitter le bout du banc et me rapproche du coach – c'est aussi mon devoir de capitaine après tout. A eux deux, les molosses, comme nous nous plaisons à les appeler, réussissent de nombreuses fois à passer la barrière de défenseurs des Mangemorts et fusillent le gardien.

—Envoyez Lewis, je demande à Beaton. Lewis va pouvoir marquer !

—Lewis, tiens-toi prêt. THOMSON !

L'échange à lieu.

Plus qu'une minute.

Lewis saute sur la glace. Crabbe fait un passe à Goyle, Goyle étampe un Mangemort, il passe à Lewis et…

—BUT ! je m'écris.

Comme s'il m'obéissait, Lewis tire au filet, le puck se faufile sous la jambière du gardien et entre.

La mi-temps est sonnée et on hurle de joie.

Deux buts et nous serons à égalité. Encore une chance de gagner, donc.

Beaton m'adresse un rictus que je qualifierais de satisfait, je pense pouvoir jouer la troisième période.

En chambre, le coach congratule Crabbe, Goyle et Lewis, il motive les autres, encourage Boyd qui ne semble plus tellement affecté par sa mise en échec, puis annonce la ligne d'attaquant pour la remise – j'en suis !

De retour sur la glace, je file à ma place – ailier droit – et me retrouve face à face avec Dolohov, dans le genre fumier on ne fait pas mieux. Je me détourne de lui aussi sec pour me mettre en position de réception et il vient jouer du coude.

—Alors, petite fiotte, t'en veux encore, susurre-t-il.

—Va te frotter ailleurs, tas de merde, si tu as besoin de te soulager la prostate, vas bourrer le cul de tes sœurs.

—Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ! s'écrie-t-il en jetant son bâton sur la glace.

D'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, il a toujours eu un tempérament explosif. Malgré les années, il n'a jamais su se faire à la moindre petites réparties et je dois dire que le faire sortir de ses gonds a toujours été un plaisir infini.

Ses gants rejoignent sa crosse sur la glace en deux temps trois mouvements et il m'envoie un premier coup de poings qui, fort heureusement, ne termine pas sa course dans mon visage. Je l'empoigne par les épaules et m'agrippe à lui, il vacille sur ses patins et s'écrase lourdement sous son propre poids. L'arbitre accourt et je recule, lui faisant bien comprendre que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette bagarre.

Dolohov est expulsé pour deux minutes et j'entends derrière mois les acclamations de mes coéquipiers. Un sourire sardonique m'étire les lèvres.

Blacksquare remanie la formation et, sans surprise, je vois apparaître Jedusor et sa face de rat. Leur gardien de but rejoint le banc de touche, ainsi ils peuvent rester cinq sur la glace.

—C'est méchant, ce que tu as dit à ce pauvre Dolohov, me gronde Jedusor, amusé. Moi qui croyais que tu ne jouais pas sur ce tableau-là.

—Tu avais tord, je rétorque amèrement.

Le grincement sinistre de son rire me fait lever le poil sur la nuque. C'est le même rire malveillant qu'il avait quand il nous a humiliés… Ce type est complètement fêlé. S'il ne provoquait pas une telle rage en moi, je crois qu'il me ferait peur.

Je manque la passe du centre lors de la mise en jeu et Voldemort vole jusqu'au filet, mais tire dans le poteau, par chance.

Nous réussissons ensuite à reprendre l'avantage et à marquer, grâce à la supériorité numérique. Les deux minutes s'écoulent trop rapidement et Dolohov revient beaucoup trop hâtivement à mon goût. Je suis échangé au moment où il revient en jeu. Je crois que Beaton à peur qu'il n'y ait friction.

Le temps passe et nous manquons de belles opportunités, entre autre à cause de Voldemort.

—Laissez moi, Crabbe et Goyle entrer, je supplie Beaton.

Le coach ne semble pas très enthousiaste à cette idée, mais d'un autre côté, nous sommes presque certains de compter. Il porte la jointure de son index gauche à sa bouche et mordille l'articulation boursoufflée, songeur.

—CHANGEMENT ! Allez-y !

La formation d'attaque revient au grand complet alors moi et les molosses sautons sur la glace. Crabbe s'empare de la rondelle et passe à Goyle, mais Dolohov intercepte. Je fonds sur lui pour le plaquer dans la bande. Je lui reprends le _puck_, mais il glisse son bâton entre mes jambes avant que j'aie pu m'éloigner et je m'étale de tout mon long. On le hue, mais l'arbitre n'a rien vu.

Ce manège continu, sous l'œil amusé de Voldemort, jusqu'à ce que je m'énerve finalement.

—C'est entre toi et moi, Malefoy. Quand tu veux ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit sur mes sœurs, hein ?

—Tu l'as très bien compris, gros chieur, elles l'ont large comme une rondelle !

—Ah ouais, Malefoy ? Et le tien, il est large comment, hein ? Large comment, Malefoy ?

Il commence à me bousculer plus violemment, à me taper le casque avec son gros gant. Un arbitre de ligne le voit et siffle un coup.

—Hein Malefoy ? Comme celui de ta baiseuse de mère ? De cette suceuse qui se fait passer des…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'ai jeté bâton, gants et casque par terre et l'ai soulevé comme s'il avait été un poids plume.

—TA GUEULE ! j'éructe vertement.

—Bâtard ! Cette chienne ! Ta mère est une chienne !

Son poing ganté s'abat dans mon visage. Les coutures me griffent la joue, mais la bourrure a amorti la majorité de l'impact.

Je resserre mes poings autour de son col et il s'étouffe légèrement. Un ricanement me siffle dans l'oreille et je n'ai même pas le temps de le reconnaître que Jedusor m'a envoyé un coup de bâton dans le genou droit.

Tout ce passe alors au ralenti.

Je perds l'équilibre et tangue sur un seul patin. Je sens la gravité sur mes épaules et je m'affaisse. Dolohov me glisse des mains et je le vois qui chute directement sur mon genou, il pèse dessus et tombe lourdement sur ma jambe raidie. Je peux juste penser à la douleur vertigineuse qui va s'abattre sur moi…je peux presque faire le décompte avant que ça n'arrive…

3…2…1

— **(1)**!

Dolohov se redresse et m'explose le nez d'un seul coup de poing bien senti. Crabbe le tire en arrière et lui fait subir le même sort tandis que Goyle empêche les autres Mangemorts de s'abattre sur moi tant que je suis au sol.

—Drago, debout ! m'ordonne-t-il.

Un bourdonnement sourd s'élève dans mes oreilles. Les larmes coulent comme un flot continu sur mes joues, mon nez est _sans le moindre petit doute_ brisé et je vois, au milieu des points blancs, mon genou plié dans un angle…effrayant.

— **(1)**! Je hurle à nouveau comme une chochotte avant de m'accrocher à ma cuisse pour bloquer la douleur.

Je me roule presque par terre de douleur et mes coéquipiers semblent enfin comprendre que je ne me relèverai pas de si tôt.

Les arbitres sifflent un temps mort et séparent de leur mieux ceux qui se battent encore. Bientôt, on n'entend plus que moi qui gémis de douleur et je sers les dents parce que ce son qui se répercute dans tout l'aréna m'insupporte. Mes doigts, crispés, enserrent ma jambière solidement rembourrée et mes ongles crissent sur l'équipement.

Les infirmiers arrivent avec leur brancard et je suis évacué en toute hâte. On me met un mouchoir sur le nez parce que l'hémorragie ne s'est toujours pas arrêtée et que la tête me tourne très sévèrement.

On me fait monter dans une voiture multifonctionnelle qui n'a rien avoir avec une ambulance et l'un des deux soigneurs s'empresse de se mettre au volant pour nous mener à l'hôpital.

—Sers les dents, fiston, m'ordonne le vieux qui est resté près de moi.

—Qu…?

Il ouvre ma jambière avec un canif, bougeant ma jambe au passage. Je hurle de douleur encore et c'est pire que l'égorgement d'un animal.

—Sers les dents, cette fois-ci.

Je sers les dents à m'en faire saigner les gencives et mon cœur s'emballe sous la douleur cuisante qui me cloue au sol de la voiture. Mes ongles sont enfoncés dans les portières, tellement qu'elles en seront marquées à jamais.

La voiture fait une embardée et ma jambe rebondie sur le siège passager. Mes nerfs ne le supportent pas et je m'époumone en balançant un coup de poing dans la vitre qui éclate sous le choc. Le verre saute partout dans l'auto et sur la route et les deux soigneurs crie de peur.

—Désolé, s'écrie le chauffeur.

L'autre rigole en me tapotant la hanche.

—Me touche pas ! je vocifère.

J'ai une boule dans la gorge et j'ai si mal qu'on dirait que je vais craquer…vomir de douleur.

On arrive enfin à l'hôpital et, là-bas, les urgentistes m'attendent et prennent la relève.

—Mr Malefoy ?

—Quoi ? je crie.

—Vos parents sont à l'accueil et nous allons nous occuper de vous. Ne vous en…

—Je m'en fou ! Enlevez la douleur !

Je suis amené dans une pièce immense où plein d'autres personnes se font recoudre, hurlent ou pleurent. L'urgence.

Un infirmier arrive il déchire la manche longue de mon jersey et plante une aiguille dans mon bras. D'abord, je sens une brûlure intense comme du feu qui coule dans mes veine puis ça s'amenuise jusqu'à ce que la tête me tourne, que j'arrête d'injurier tout ce qui bouge et que je tombe dans un état semi-comateux.

O

O

Je ne me souviens plus du tout de ce qui s'est passé hier soir après la Morphine, selon Mère, j'étais bel et bien éveillé, mais très amorphe et donc peu réceptif. Je répondais aux questions que l'on me posait lentement et ardemment. On m'a gardé en observation pour la nuit étant donné que j'avais commencé à faire de la fièvre, craignant une infection, et Mère est restée avec moi.

Je ne pense pas avoir dit ou fait quoi que ce soit de reprochable, sinon elle m'en aurait parlé donc je pense que je ne devrais pas m'en faire… Pourtant, je n'aime pas cette impression de ne pas savoir ce que j'ai fait pendant une période de temps, même aussi courte que celle-là, alors que tous ces médecins et toutes ces infirmières, eux, le savent.

Ce matin, nous attendons Père. Il devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, le médecin veut nous parler – pas juste à moi, non, je ne suis que le possesseur de ce corps, voyons !

—Tout va bien, Drago ? m'interroge Mère.

—Oui.

—Tu n'as pas mal ?

—Non, je vais bien.

Je reçois une petite dose de morphine à toutes les heures, ça va trèèèèèèèèès bien…

—Voudras-tu que j'appelle tes amis…

—Non. Ils appelleront s'ils s'inquiètent.

Père et le médecin entre à ce moment précis. Mère se lève et tend une main vers Père qu'il saisit en venant se mettre près d'elle. Il ne me jette pas un regard et s'assoit en fixant le docteur.

—Voilà ! commence le professionnel. Drago a une entorse du genou, sévère, les ligaments croisés se sont rompus. Nous pourrions l'opérer, afin que cela guérisse mieux et qu'il ne soit pas trop ennuyé pour marcher et courir…

—Quoi ? je m'écrie. Et jouer ?

—J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit impossible. Grâce à une orthèse, vous serez amène à patiner, cela dit.

Mortifié, je laisse mon regard tomber sur ma jambe immobilisée et la vois, pour la première fois, comme étrangère à mon corps.

Un sentiment étrange m'envahit, entre nervosité, inquiétude et effroi.

—Pa-patiner ? Je ne veux pas patiner, je m'emporte contre mon imbécile de médecin. PATINER ?

—Drago, me fait taire mon père.

Le médecin sourit tristement.

—Tu pourras jouer pour t'amuser, seulement pour le plaisir, mais la blessure est trop sévère et les séquelles ne te permettront pas de faire du sport à un haut niveau.

—Mais…et l'opération ?

—On pourrait maximiser la réparation, mais même avec l'opération, nous ne pourrons te faire jouer comme avant.

—Et pour marcher ? s'étrangle ma mère.

—Pour marcher, il n'y aura pas de problème. Avec de la physiothérapie, il pourra marcher en un rien de temps, sans le moindre problème. Tu pourras courir aussi…pas tout de suite, mais tu pourras, à la longue. Bon ! Tu ne pourras pas non plus faire de l'athlétisme, mais…voilà. Tu pourras marcher tout à fait normalement.

Marcher ? Je m'en fou de marcher, moi ! Je suis un sportif, c'est en faisant du sport que je me suis blessé, incompétent ! Qu'est-ce que je m'en fou de pouvoir marcher et courir à peine ?

Il semble tellement heureux de m'annoncer que je marcherai. Il est transcendé par la merveille de son savoir, de sa pratique qui me permettra de…quoi ? Ne pas ramper comme un bébé, mais Oh! joie, gambader comme un préscolaire.

Mes yeux me piquent et je détourne le regard pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer devant cet abruti avec son doctorat flamboyant qui a certainement dû abhorrer les cours d'éducation physique quand il était à l'école.

—Je vais vous laisser y réfléchir, dit-il en s'en allant vers la porte.

C'est cela, dégage…

—Oh, Drago, me plaint ma mère en me prenant la main.

—Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire, Drago ? me demande Père, las.

Je baisse les yeux vers les mains de ma mère et moi, enlacées.

—Je suis désolé, je marmonne, tentant de camoufler la boule immense dans mon œsophage.

—C'est bien beau, d'être désolé, mais était-il vraiment nécessaire que tu ailles t'encanailler avec ces voyous de Blacksquare ? Fallait-il vraiment que tu te donnes en spectacle ? Est-ce ainsi que nous t'avons élevé ?

Son ton grimpe et j'enfonce ma tête dans mes épaules.

—Nous aurions dû te faire prendre des cours de ballet, tu aurais fait moins de dégâts.

Sur ce, il passe la porte et la claque derrière lui.

J'ai la gorge nouée. J'ai horreur de décevoir mon père, de le mettre en colère ou de déroger au plan. Cela m'insupporte complètement…l'idée qu'il n'apprécie pas ce que je fais. Qui je suis, en fait. Je serre les dents tellement fort pour ne pas pleurer que ma mâchoire devient douloureuse.

Mère me caresse l'avant-bras, puis fait glisser ses doigts frais sur ma joue.

—Ne t'en fais pas, Drago. Il ne voulait pas que tu deviennes joueur de hockey, il ne sera pas fâché longtemps. Tu verras.

Je me rembrunis.

—Ne fais pas la tête, s'il te plaît.

J'enlève sa main de mon visage, mais la garde dans mon poing, serrée dans mes doigts.

—Tu veux être opéré, Drago ?

Je hoche la tête.

—D'accord, j'irai le dire au Docteur Haddad.

—Mais…et Père ?

—Penses-tu qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu sois opéré ? Bien sûr que non, Drago.

Je déglutis. Bien sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas que je ne sois pas opéré…un fils claudiquant, jamais. Aussi bien dire infirme.

O

Au bout d'une heure, mon père revient, un café à la main. Il dépose sur ma table une boîte de viennoiseries et s'assied sur l'une des chaises qui entoure mon lit.

—Veux-tu être opéré, Drago ?

Je jette un regard en direction de Mère.

—Il voudrait, oui, elle répond à ma place.

—D'accord. Alors je veillerai à ce qu'il puisse être opéré dans les plus brefs délais.

Mère sourit tendrement à l'adresse de son mari, mais il ne la regarde même pas. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi et m'adresse la même bienveillance.

—J'ai à faire, rajoute rapidement Lucius. Je passerai à l'accueil pour régler, Narcissa, pourras-tu te charger de Drago ?

—Oui, bien sûr.

—Bien. Alors pardonnez-moi.

C'est ce à quoi nous passons notre vie à faire.

Père se retire et il est bien clair, cette fois, qu'il ne remettra plus les pieds dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

J'ouvre le paquet de pâtisserie et me saisis d'un croissant au chocolat que j'avale presque d'une bouchée. Mère se rassoit près de moi et entame un muffin qu'elle ne finira sûrement pas et me donnera.

O

L'opération a été un succès. J'ai passé sous le scalpel mercredi matin à cinq heures, grâce aux contacts de Père.

Crabbe et Goyle sont passés me voir mardi dans la journée. Apparemment, la partie a été cancellée par ma faute, d'abord, les deux équipes ont commencé à se battre à grand coup de poings sur la gueule et de bâtons sur la tête. Puis la foule dans les gradins s'y est mise et l'aréna a dû être évacuée. Les supporters de Blacksquare ont crevé les pneus de l'un de nos autobus et ont même tenté de s'en prendre aux joueurs. Mon nom fut si souvent mentionné, parait-il, que les molosses m'ont recommandé de ne pas aller me montrer la face là-bas pour quelques temps.

Comme j'ai été celui qui a montré les premiers signes de violence, j'ai été suspendu pour cinq matchs.

Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de dire à mes coéquipiers que je ne pourrai probablement plus jamais rejouer avec eux.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Mère tentait de m'inciter à manger la bouffe infecte de l'hôpital, Blaise est arrivé, accompagné par Pansy. La jeune femme a éclaté en sanglot en voyant ma jambe emplâtrée de la cheville à la cuisse, suspendu à un imposent dispositif de métal.

J'ai tenté de consoler Pansy, mais j'étais incapable de lui implanter dans l'idée que j'allais bel et bien être capable de remarcher un jour.

J'aurais voulu rester seul avec Blaise, pour lui parler de tout ce merdier, mais Pansy ne voulait pas me quitter. Elle est partie, le soir, avec Mère, une fois l'heure de visite dépassée. Inutile de lui en parler, à elle, et de l'épouvanter davantage, vu que je serai sur pied en deux temps trois mouvements.

O

Je ne dois pas me servir de ma jambe pendant six semaines !

Un mois et demi à me déplacer en béquille comme un impotent. Demandez-moi si je peux prendre une douche, seul ? Demandez le moi, qu'on rigole…

Après que le médecin m'ait fait cette annonce, j'ai supplié Mère que l'on rentre à la maison parce que je ne supportais plus l'idée de rester encore à l'hôpital, que c'était trop dur parce qu'on aurait dit qu'à chaque demi-heure ils venaient m'annoncer des choses encore plus tragiques les unes que les autres…et ça me faisait horreur.

Ils m'ont donné mon congé et un rendez-vous chez le physiothérapeute, puis nous sommes partis.

Au Manoir, Mère m'a installé au salon parce qu'elle doutait être capable de me porter jusqu'à ma chambre et que Dobby est bien trop vieux et faible pour me hisser jusqu'au palier lui aussi. Elle a donc décidé de descendre un nombre impressionnant de couvertures et d'oreillers pour que je m'installe confortablement au boudoir. Elle m'a vêtu d'un pyjama qu'elle m'a acheté ce matin même en allant à l'hôpital et m'a installé devant mon ordinateur portable qu'elle a aussi apporté à ma disposition.

—Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autres ? me demande-t-elle, soucieuse.

—Non, c'est parfait. Merci, j'éructe, défait.

D'un geste, elle s'assoit à ma droite et me prend dans ses bras, affectueusement. Ce débordement de tendresse doit être dû à mon état d'oisillon blessé. Son instinct de maman poule doit être décuplé, en ce moment… Étrangement, je me sens également d'humeur à me laisser cajoler et me complais dans son étreinte. Elle me relâche, m'observe rêveusement, puis replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrières mon oreille. Ses lèvres tièdes effleurent mon front et je m'empare de son gilet. Les poings serrés sur l'étoffe de coton, je sanglote de frustration, réalisant pleinement l'étendu de mon invalidité.

Je ne serai jamais le joueur professionnel que je rêvais de devenir. Les années de dur labeur que j'avais investi là-dedans ne porteront jamais fruit…à cause d'un stupide accident que j'ai moi-même engendré. Mes grands rêves de renommé, de voyage, de dépassement…tout cela vient d'avorter.

Je hoquète et la nausée lancinante que je ressens perpétuellement s'intensifie.

—Je pense que je vais vomir, je m'empresse de dire.

J'empoigne la poubelle en plastique à mes pieds et vomis de la bile en quelques petits coups secs.

Mère se couvre le nez et me flatte le dos patiemment.

—Ils ont dit que les antidouleurs pouvaient te donner mal au cœur.

J'acquiesce en m'essuyant la bouche avec un mouchoir en papier.

—Tu es pâle. Repose-toi, Drago.

—Je voudrais une brosse à dent.

O

Beaucoup plus tard, vers dix-huit heures trente, j'entends la sonnette retentir dans le portique. Sachant pertinemment que c'est pour moi, je me retourne sur le long canapé et feint de toujours dormir. Inutile de m'épuiser à faire la conversation avec qui que ce soit.

J'entends le pas paresseux de Dobby s'approcher, suivit d'un pas plus souple, plus leste et je sers les paupières.

—…Mr Malefoy devrait revenir à l'école prochainement, explique le vieux Dobby, c'est très aimable à vous de lui apporter ses devoirs.

—C'est normal. Je m'inquiétais, je voulais voir comment il allait, répond la voix de Blaise.

En entrant dans la pièce, ils s'arrêtent tous les deux et j'entends Blaise soupirer.

—Dray ? m'appelle-t-il.

—Mr Malefoy a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Désirez-vous laisser les documents que vous avez emportés ?

—Bien sûr, je…je repasserai dimanche pour les reprendre parce que certains m'ont été prêtés par d'autres élèves dans les classes de Drago. Ils en auront besoin lundi.

—Évidemment. Nous espérons bien que Mr Malefoy pourra regagner les bancs d'école dès la semaine prochaine.

Il y a un court silence et Blaise soupire encore.

—J'aurais voulu lui parler, dit-il. Pourriez-vous lui dire de m'appeler demain ?

—Bien entendu. Et qui dois-je annoncer ?

—Blaise. Zabini. Mais juste Blaise. Il va savoir. Il a mon numéro.

Il vient déposer les cahiers sur la table basse tout près, puis tourne les talons et sort du boudoir avec mon vieux domestique.

Une fois que Blaise est parti, je me retourne sur le dos. Mon gigantesque plâtre reste coincé entre le bras du sofa et le coussin et je dois me débattre pour l'en déprendre. Je grimace de douleur et me dandine pour trouver une position confortable.

Maintenant qu'il est loin, je regrette de ne pas m'être assis avec Blaise pour discuter un peu, me changer les idées. Surtout qu'il avait l'air de vouloir me parler de quelque chose en particulier. Je jette un œil à la masse de livres qu'il m'a laissé. Tout ce travail à rattraper me dégoûte d'avance et j'exhale bruyamment.

Je soulève quelques uns des feuillets reliés. Pansy m'a prêté son cahier de morale, Blaise celui d'anglais et notre guide de sport, le professeur Rogue a fait imprimé un feuillet des notes qu'il a donné durant les cours de cette semaine. Et Potter m'a donné son cahier de math.

Merde.

Potter.

J'avais complètement oublié.

Je me mords durement la lèvre et délaisse les autres travaux pour ne garder que le sien. Je l'ouvre et les gribouillis atroces dont se sert Potter pour écrire me font rire.

Harry Potter.

Je sens une bouffée de chaleur dans ma poitrine qui envoie du sang dans mes joues et des frissons tout le long de mes jambes.

Ce qui, au départ, s'enlignait pour une franche camaraderie avait, dernièrement, largement changé de cap. Moi qui ne m'étais jamais attardé sur Potter auparavant avait été obligé de raviser mon jugement lorsque j'avais appris qu'il était p…intéressé par les hommes.

L'idée en soit m'avait dérangé, d'abord. Je ne comprenais pas quelle mouche avait pu le piquer et ce qui pouvait l'attirer chez un homme. Quand Blaise était venu me l'annoncer, toute l'école, ou presque, était apparemment déjà au courant. Alors que cela m'avait d'abord échappé, je remarquais soudainement toutes les têtes tournées vers lui. L'idée même me rendait tellement confus que j'avais toute la misère du monde à me la sortir de l'esprit. Et simplement à le voir réagir, je savais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ouï-dire mensongers.

Cet après-midi-là, lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés binôme dans la classe de Rogue, j'étais tellement obnubilé par la nouvelle que cela en devenait frustrant. J'étais incapable de me concentrer sur la leçon, assis bien sagement à la droite de Potter, taraudé par cette vérité qu'il me rappelait sans cesse par sa simple présence. Évidemment, son babillage incessant a eu raison de moi et j'ai explosé de toute ma verve. Nous nous somme engueulés et mes lèvres brûlaient de toutes les insultes homophobes qui voulaient en sortir. Tout a dérapé à un tel point que j'ai dû sortir pour ventiler. J'aurais pu le frapper.

Cette nuit-là, mes rêves avaient été hantés par la présence de mon _cher_ partenaire. Toute la nuit, je voyais nos corps oniriques s'enlacer et se caresser. S'embrasser à en perdre haleine, sauvagement, violemment. Je voyais l'intensité de mes gestes à son égard, l'impétuosité de mes mains sur son corps et la fermeté de mes baisers sur ses lèvres. L'enthousiasme ardent qui nous brûlait, nous faisait haleter et gémir, le regard ternit par la passion. Je m'étais réveillé moite de sueur, une coulisse tiède dévalant la courbe de ma cuisse.

Atterré, j'étais resté allongé dans mon lit, me disant que quoiqu'il arrive le lendemain, il fallait que je coupe définitivement les ponts avec Potter.

Mes doigts font tourner les pages lentement et je tombe les notes du cours de vendredi passé.

La journée débutait à peine et déjà, elle était un fiasco. Durant toute la première période, Potter avait été incapable de détacher les yeux de mon profil. Je le voyais m'épier du coin de l'œil alors que je m'obstinais à garder les yeux sur ma feuille, grattant la surface lisse de la pointe de mon stylo, incapable de prendre en note le charabia de Préville.

À en voir les notes désordonnées de Potter, lui non plus n'avait pas la tête aux mathématiques ce matin-là.

Sans doute pour des raisons différentes des miennes. Quoique…

Je m'étais retrouvé, ce matin-là, semi-bandé à la pensée seule du regard dudit Potter posé sur moi.

À la fin du cours, j'avais fui. L'état dans lequel j'étais ne me permettant pas de confronter le fauteur de trouble qui pervertissait mon esprit.

Je redépose le cahier de Potty sur la pile d'ouvrages estudiantins.

À peine avais-je rejoint mes camarades que Blaise s'empressait déjà de m'apprendre la deuxième nouvelle de l'année. Non content d'être gay, Potter aurait qui plus est un intérêt avoué pour moi.

—Foutu Blaise, je persiffle en rabattant les couvertures sur mes jambes.

J'essaie de ne pas penser à mon sexe érigé, mais toute cette rêverie a suffit à réveiller une partie de mon cerveau qui s'était retrouvé au brancard pendant près d'une semaine.

Quand je l'ai embrassé la toute première fois, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'être extrêmement déçu. Cette faible pression de mes lèvres sur les siennes, sa mollesse, la fadeur déplorable de ce baiser m'avait contrarié tant mon attente était démesurée. Alors que je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons, désenchanté, Potter avait fondu sur ma bouche et y avait foutu sa langue avide et pressante.

Ma verge se gonfle au souvenir de cette langue affamée qui caressait la mienne. Bien que trop présente à mon goût, l'hardiesse dont elle était animée était plus choquante encore que dans mes fantasme. Je sentais toute la retenue de Potter voler en éclat, son désir inexprimé à mon égard étanché enfin par la proximité de nos corps et la frénésie de notre baiser.

Mes doigts s'enroulent autour de ma virilité distendue et j'amorce un premier va-et-vient qui m'arrache un soupir de satisfaction. De mon autre main, je vais me saisir d'une généreuse poignée de mouchoirs. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

O

Installé à l'arrière de la voiture de Dobby, je broie du noir en regardant défiler le paysage qui me mène à Poudlard.

Je ne suis pas prêt à y retourner, à faire face à tous les élèves qui, jusqu'à tout dernièrement, me craignaient comme La Gestapo. Comment pourrait-il en être autant à présent, j'ai l'air aussi menaçant qu'un chaton aveugle et dégriffé.

Sans oublier Pansy qui est encore bouleversée par toute cette histoire et qui va sans doute, involontairement, parvenir à m'humilier publiquement.

Il y a Crabbe et Goyle, aussi, pour qui rien n'a encore vraiment changé. Attendez seulement qu'il sache que je ne pourrai plus jouer, par contre, et je paris que je ne les reverrai plus pour un bon moment.

Au moins, j'ai Blaise.

Je soupire profondément en nous voyant tourner dans une rue à proximité de l'école.

—Tout va bien, Mr Drago ? me demande Dobby, me dévisageant à travers le miroir. Avez-vous mal ?

—Non, Dobby, je n'ai pas mal.

Blaise devrait me sauver la mise. S'il y a bien une personne à qui je peux faire confiance – sur ma vie –, c'est Blaise. Pour une fois, sa possessivité maladive vis-à-vis ma personne me sera bénéfique je ne suis pas prêt à revoir Potter… et il devra le garder à distance. Je sais que c'est malhonnête – et, ne nous le cachons pas, carrément dégonflé – de ma part de monter un tel stratagème, mais non! je ne pourrai pas gérer Potter en plus. Ce qu'il me fait éprouver ne va pas de pair _du tout_ avec ce que la situation présente me fait ressentir.

La Renault s'arrête doucement et Dobby se retourne vers moi, bienveillant.

J'observe les autres élèves descendre des autobus et se diriger vers les entrées, joyeusement animés. Je me mords les lèvres.

—Voulez-vous attendre un peu, Monsieur ? me demande mon majordome.

—Juste un instant, je souffle.

Dans la foule, je n'arrive pas à discerner Pansy, Blaise ou n'importe quel autre de mes amis, mais je reconnais aisément la tête flamboyante de Weasley. Potter doit être avec sa bande de demeurés. Je déglutis péniblement et détourne le regard de la fenêtre.

_Il_ doit être déjà à l'intérieur.

Je croise les orbes clairs de Dobby qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Il sait ce que je vais dire et m'observe avec désapprobation, déjà. Je décrète quand même :

—Rentrons au Manoir, Dobby.

Ses grands yeux exorbités de nature me pèsent, mais je m'obstine à ne pas le regarder. Tripotant ma ceinture de sécurité, je réitère sèchement.

Mon chauffeur se retourne dans son banc de cuire, lentement, et redémarre.

—Attendez ! je m'écris.

Je me saisis des bouquins qui m'ont été prêtés et les lui tend.

—Il faudrait les rendre à Blaise. Déposez-les simplement au secrétariat, ils trouveront le moyen de les faire parvenir.

Sans m'adresser la parole, Dobby empoigne les documents que je lui présente et sors de la voiture, m'y laissant en plan.

J'entends la cloche retentir et m'enfonce dans la bourrure de mon siège qui chuinte. Mon plâtre qui monte jusqu'au haut de ma cuisse me gêne dans mes mouvements et je grogne en posant une main dessus. À plusieurs reprises, il a fallu que je m'empêche de simplement le déchirer dans un excès de rage.

Dobby revient. Il s'assoit à l'avant, attend quelques secondes, espérant certainement que je change d'avis, puis nous quittons le terrain de Poudlard.

O

Mère n'a pas fait de commentaires, mais sa confusion n'était que partiellement cachée par son inquiétude.

Réinstallé dans le long divan, j'essaie tant bien que mal de rassembler mes pensées vagabondes afin de me concentrer sur mes révisions de maths. Préville a prévue un examen vendredi, juste avant de partir en week-end et, somme toute, j'étais déjà bien préparé avant l'accident.

Je lis vaguement mes notes de cours, sans m'y attarder autant qu'il le faudrait. Au bout d'une heure, je suis mollement avachi sur le dos, mon casque d'écoute sur les oreilles, les yeux rivés au plafond.

Je suis incapable de m'empêcher de penser à _lui_. Je l'ai si profondément dans la peau, le simple fait de penser à lui me fait presque bander. Juste l'embrasser me fait lever comme un putain de vierge. Je m'étais promis pourtant de ne pas m'embraquer là-dedans. Juré de faire avorter notre relation vu la direction qu'elle prenait et quoi ? Je m'inquiète pour lui ? Je m'invite chez lui ?

MERDE !

Il est même venu dans ma main.

À cette pensée, je sers le poing droit et frissonne.

Comment est-ce possible ? Alors que l'idée me perturbe encore maintenant, à froid, après l'avoir fait, comment est-ce que j'ai pu avoir tellement envie de le faire ? Et BOR-DEL il s'y est bien pour me faire venir !

J'écrase une main pesante sur mon sexe qui s'éveille à ce souvenir.

Je conçois qu'à mon âge, le sexe me branche plus parce que je peux m'enfoncer dans des bouches, des vagins, des culs et qu'un trou est un trou. Quand je l'ai fait avec les autres _filles_, l'appréhension de venir était suffisante à me faire bander comme un désaxé, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir eu autant de désir pour aucune d'elles.

Alors que _lui_. J'ai l'estomac à l'envers tellement j'ai envie de ses baisers fiévreux, de son corps ardent et de ses mains larges et lourdes partout sur moi.

Merde.

Dans sa chambre, j'ai bien failli venir directement dans mes caleçons. JUSTE PARCE QU'IL M'EMBRASSAIT ! et qu'il me massait, me caressait, se tortillait sous moi.

J'aurais dû partir. Tout bonnement. Prétexter qu'il devait prendre du repos et rentrer chez moi comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait dans ma situation. Quoiqu'à ce moment-là, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ne serait-ce que le quart de ce qui est arrivé ensuite. Jamais je n'aurais crû que Potter puisse me faire autant d'effet. Qu'une queue puisse me faire autant d'effet.

Et merde. Il est tellement avide et passionnel.

Je n'ai pas tellement d'option. Si je ne fais pas sortir Harry Potter de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute, je ne serai jamais capable de ne pas vouloir le sauter bestialement, du plus profond de mes entrailles. Alors soit je le vire, soit je le baise.

MERDE !

O

O

Père était très en colère hier soir au souper. Tempétueux, il m'a fait comprendre que je ne manquerai pas une seule journée de plus à Poudlard, que mon comportement était digne d'un sale gamin et que si je souhaitais me comporter comme tel, il me traiterait comme tel.

Bien que j'eu cru qu'il se montrerait plus fanfaron d'avoir remporté la partie, Dobby semblait, ce matin encore, très compatissant à ma douleur. Il m'amena jusqu'au secrétariat où il s'occupa de la paperasse tandis que l'on faisait appeler Blaise.

En me voyant, son sourire s'élargit. Bien que j'affiche une mine morose, il est très content de me revoir. Il prend mon sac et mon repas et marche à côté de moi jusqu'à mon casier alors que j'avance péniblement avec mes béquilles.

—Et ce n'est pas trop pénible ?

—Si, c'est très pénible. Je suis essoufflé, j'ai mal aux aisselles, me suis tordu la cheville et j'ai l'air _con_.

—Tu n'as pas l'air con, Dray. Arrête, m'encourage-t-il.

Je grince des dents en ouvrant notre case. Il y balance mon sac à dos.

Nous sommes censés commencer en sport, mais comme j'ai été exempté du cours, je dois me rendre en classe d'études pour y perdre tout mon temps. L'envie de mettre les voiles est très grande, mais je n'irais pas bien loin, de toute façon.

Blaise prend mes livres de mathématiques et me guide vers l'élévateur pour que je puisse me rendre au deuxième étage.

Tous les regards se tournent sur notre passage et je devine aisément ce qui se murmure dans mon dos.

Soudainement, Pansy nous rejoint. Se plantant devant moi, elle m'étreint fermement, son sourire béant à elle aussi.

—Je ne ferai pas de scène, me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille. J'ai promis à Blaise.

Je jette un regard à mon ami et il hausse les épaules. Je lui fais un sourire reconnaissant. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il sera possible de repousser l'hystérie de Pans', nous le ferons.

Finalement, ils me laissent devant le local de retenue.

Je vais m'installer au premier bureau et enligne mes crayons de façon parfaitement parallèle à la tranche mes livres.

La cloche sonne bruyamment et des pas de course résonnent dans Poudlard.

Je n'ai pas croisé Potter. Tant mieux. Il était probablement à la cafétéria. C'est là que lui et sa bande d'abrutis se retrouvent tous les matins. C'est une bonne chose que je ne l'ai pas croisé. Parce que je ne suis pas décidé encore de ce que je vais faire de _ça_. Je n'ai pas dit à Blaise que notre plan avait changé donc, théoriquement, il devrait essayer de garder Potter loin de moi. Pourtant, il y a des choses contre lesquelles même Blaise ne peut rien. Comme Potter assis mes côtés en maths dans une heure.

Je me saisi d'un de mes crayons et ouvre un cahier. Nerveusement, je commence à gribouiller dans les marges, appuyant sur la mine plus que nécessaire.

J'aime bien Potter. Il est de bonne compagnie, amusant, doté d'une répartie que peu démontre à mon égard. Puis il me défie sans arrêt, me provoque et me challenge. Malheureusement, j'ai récemment découvert qu'il était gay, en plus. Oui, ça m'a d'abord agacé – d'accord, d'accord, dégoûté un peu –, mais j'avais réussi à passer par-dessus. Puis j'ai appris qu'il en pinçait pour moi. Et tout était bouleversé à nouveau.

La porte du local s'ouvre et un élève entre, il lance un billet sur le bureau de la responsable et va s'installer à un pupitre au fond de la classe. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil un instant, puis retourne à mes moutons.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de tenir Potter à distance. Je dois trouver un moyen de le faire ma haïr.

Un sourire suffisant me monte aux lèvres. Je suis tout à fait capable de faire ça.

O

Durant l'interclasse, Blaise vient me chercher et nous redescendons pour rejoindre mon cours de maths. Nott nous y attend et il prend mes livres pour les apporter dans le cours.

—Quand ça finit, tu ramènes Drago à la cafète, avec tous ses bouquins, explique mon ami à Ted. Et essaie de t'arranger pour être assis avec lui.

Puis entendant la voix de Granger, il ajoute :

—Et tiens Potter à distance.

Je m'empresse d'entrer dans la classe et vais directement voir Préville, étroitement suivi par Nott.

—Professeur ? Théodore Nott doit m'aider parce que…

Je fais un signe vers ma jambe.

—Oui ? répond Préville, sur ses gardes.

—Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec lui ? je termine.

Pris de court, il balbutie un peu, regardant derrière moi les arrangements de la classe, puis demande à un autre étudiant de changer de place avec moi pour que je puisse être à côté de Ted.

Victorieux, je fais volte face et mon regard tombe sur Potter. Il me dévisage intensément, les sourcils froncés, n'ayant qu'un pied dans le local. Je me détourne et suis Ted jusqu'au bureau qu'il m'indique.

Granger empoigne la manche de Potter qui ne m'a toujours pas quitté des yeux et le force à s'avancer. Il finit par rejoindre son bureau, hésite un moment, puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

Ouais. Tout cela risque d'être beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne le croyais.

O

Le cours est long et monotone. Je sais que Potter profite de toutes les occasions pour m'observer et je m'entête à ne pas lui accorder la moindre œillade. Je me concentre sur ce que dit Préville au maximum et tente de prendre des notes. Ted est très discret, il ne pose pas de question et retranscris chaque mot que le professeur prononce. À un moment, j'échappe mon efface et il s'empresse de me la rendre, sans un mot, et retombe avec fluidité dans le cours.

Je voudrais avoir sa concentration.

Enfin, la cloche se fait entendre et nous plions bagages. Ted empile ses livres par-dessus les miens et je me recule sur ma chaise pour récupérer mes béquilles.

—Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Potter est penché juste à côté de moi, tenant l'une de mes béquilles.

Je soupire.

—Rien.

Lui arrachant mon bien, je lui fais dos et m'appuie sur ma table pour me lever. Potter glisse un bras sous mon aisselle pour m'aider, mais Théodore le repousse et s'en charge. Parfait.

—Je peux te parler ? me demande-t-il impatiemment, une fois que je suis debout.

—Non, je siffle laconique.

Il lève les yeux au plafond et se poste directement devant moi.

—Ne fais pas le bébé ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Je me demandais…

Ted le bouscule, se mesurant à lui du regard et Potter le repousse violemment. Il me saisit l'épaule et me fais reculer jusqu'à ma chaise. Je manque tellement d'équilibre que je suis obligé de m'y asseoir.

Ma propre faiblesse me frappe alors et une colère frénétique me tend les muscles.

—Expliques-toi…

—FOU LE PUTAIN DE CAMPS, POTTER, je m'écrie en écrasant mon poing dans son ventre.

Granger hurle, Potter vacille et s'échoue sur mon bureau. Son regard passe de surpris, à blessé, à furieux et il rebondit sur ses pieds, menaçant.

Le professeur accoure à ce moment, cessant de répondre aux questions des élèves étant restés.

—Que se passe-t-il.

—Rien, répondons-nous, à l'unisson.

Granger ouvre la bouche, mais Potter lui fait signe de ne rien dire.

Préville nous demande de nous séparer et de descendre manger calmement.

Je le regarde partir, encadré de Brown et de l'Intello. Il se retourne à plusieurs reprises en partant.

Ted et moi quittons aussi. Il me ramène jusqu'à la cafétéria où les autres nous attendent. Je m'assieds de sorte à faire dos à Potter.

—Ça a été ? me demande Pansy.

—Super, je rétorque. Le meilleur cours de maths de tous les temps.

Elle plisse les yeux et jette un regard interrogateur à Ted. Il hausse les épaules et signe en direction de la table de la bande de Valley.

—Potty ? demande-t-elle.

—Quoi Potter ? s'écrie Blaise en se dévissant le cou pour l'apercevoir. Il t'a parlé ?

—Je l'ai frappé, je glisse avec vantardise.

Un silence accueille ma réponse, puis Crabbe et Goyle explosent de rire. Blaise sourit largement.

—Vraiment ? ajoute-t-il.

—Vraiment, je confirme.

—Pourquoi ?

Pansy m'observe, incrédule, sa question encore sur les lèvres.

—Au Diable le «Pourquoi », Pans', l'important c'est qu'il l'ait fait. Depuis le temps que je m'en retiens.

Elle n'est pas le moins du monde convaincue et dépose une main par-dessus la mienne, semblant troublée.

Je m'appuie sur mon coude, puis fais glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

—Rien, ma belle Pansy, je susurre. Je voulais me défouler.

Une teinte rosacée colore ses joues et elle retire ma main de ses cheveux.

Blaise s'extasie sur mon acte de violence pendant quelques minutes encore, m'encourageant à recommencer, aussi souvent que possible, en sa présence la prochaine fois. Il continue à se retourner vers _sa_ table, à plusieurs reprises, et à me frapper l'épaule fièrement.

O

O

_Il_ ne m'a pas posé de question depuis le coup de poing. _Il_ me regarde encore, très souvent – tout le temps même –, mais pas un mot. En physique, _il_ n'a pas dérogé une seule fois au sujet.

Mon « incontrôlable » désire pour _lui_ n'a pas refait surface depuis. Je gère très bien mes envies tant qu'il est à une distance raisonnable de moi. En repensant à nos gestes, je bande encore à en faire exploser mes boxers, mais en sa présence ça va.

Aussi, je contrôle de moins en moins bien les frustrations vis-à-vis mon plâtre. L'impuissance est en train de me rendre fou et je m'emporte contre presque tout le monde. Spécialement mon physio que j'ai refusé de revoir comme il me l'avait suggéré. Je n'ai pas revu ma chambre depuis presque trois semaines et commence à trouver le boudoir trop petit et trop fade. Trop commun et impersonnel. Je le déteste. Je veux retrouver mes affaires, mon bordel, mon refuge. Et je veux prendre une douche. J'en ai plus qu'assez de me laver avec un gant de toilette et une barre de savon. Mes cheveux dans le lavabo. Non. J'en ai plein le cul.

Assis sur le banc près du stationnement de l'école, j'attends l'arrivée de Dobby. J'ai reçu un appel durant le cours de physique, il y a eu un dégât d'eau à la maison et il sera un peu en retard.

Vie conne.

Broyant du noir, je vois, du coin de l'œil, quelqu'un approcher. C'est Potter. Je me dépêche et balance mes béquilles sur toute la longueur du banc à côté de moi afin d'en bloquer l'accès. Elles sont vivement arrachées de mes mains et Potter s'assoit, les replaçant sur le dossier.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as, Drago ?

L'emploi de mon prénom me fait tiquer, mais je garde les lèvres serrées.

—Pourquoi tu te comportes comme un con ? Je pensais qu'on était ami. Tu ne viens pas à l'école pendant une semaine et tu ne daignes même pas m'appeler…

—Tu n'as pas appelé non plus que je sache, je rétorque.

Il sursaute et vient pour argumenter, mais se reprend.

—C'est pour ça ?… Que tu es fâché, je veux dire.

Moi et ma grande gueule. Pourquoi je n'ai pas seulement rien dit.

—Fous-moi la paix, je grommelle.

—Pourquoi ? s'indigne-t-il. Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

—Rien, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Merde, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Tu as vécu seize ans sans moi, bien continue !

Il me dévisage incrédule puis secoue la tête.

—Tu dérailles complètement, se fâche-t-il. Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute, c'est clairement toi le problème. Qu'est-ce que tu _as_ ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu…deviennes un petit branleur ?

Un sourire caustique me tord les lèvres. Il sait choisir ses mots, Potter.

—Voyons voir, dis-je. Qu'a-t-il bien pu m'arriver pour que je devienne un petit branleur… un petit branleur ? Hum. Un _branleur_.

Je fais semblant d'y réfléchir un instant puis plonge mon regard dans le sien.

—Toi, j'imagine. C'est toi qui as dû faire de moi un branleur, Potter.

Inconfortable, il se penche en avant, appuie ses coudes sur ses genoux et détourne les yeux, suivant une poussière dans le vent.

Content de moi, je m'appuie sur le dossier du banc et regarde l'heure sur ma montre, espérant voir jaillir Dobby.

—D'accord, reprend Potter – et je soupire. Je suis vraiment désolé, Malefoy. Drago. J'ai mal agi dans toute cette situation. J'aurais dû venir te parler de tout ça plus tôt. Au lieu de laisser tout ce qui s'est passé arriver tout bonnement. Et j'aurais dû t'appeler quand tu t'es blessé au lieu de me faire du mauvais sang tout seul de mon côté.

Je l'ignore superbement.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu…

Il s'interrompt et gronde.

—Pour que je quoi ? je demande.

—Rien, dit-il en rougissant.

Je fronce les sourcils.

—Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais derrière la tête quand tout _ça_ a commencé ?

—Rien. Je…Tout a commencé avant que j'ai pu imaginer quoique ce soit. Je n'avais rien derrière la tête. J'espérais juste que tout aille…bien…Je…

Je le vois se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de dire plus de conneries.

—Jusqu'où tu pensais que ça irait ? je continue.

Il pâlit nerveusement et me regarde avec réticence.

—Pourquoi on fait ça ? me demande-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte de répondre à toutes tes question ?

—J'en sais rien. Mais tu sais ce que ça t'apportera de ne pas y répondre.

Il sert les poings en plissant les yeux.

—T'es qu'un sale enfoiré, siffle-t-il en se relevant.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il parte, mais il reste là. Debout.

—J'essayais de ne pas me faire de films. Alors je ne sais vraiment pas jusqu'où on aurait pu aller avec tout ça. J'espérais qu'on continue sur notre lancée pour quelques temps, quand même. Toi ?

Je ris sarcastiquement.

—Ce n'est pas toi qui pose les questions.

—Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'y répondre ? Comment ça à commencé, d'abord ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, Malefoy ? Drago.

—Malefoy. Je préfère.

—Pas avec moi. Drago.

IL M'ÉNERVE !

—Alors ? Pourquoi le baiser ?

—Pourquoi pas ? Tu as dû l'apprécier.

Il se plaque les mains sur le visage et soupire bruyamment.

—Tu es _tellement_ exaspérant, me jette-t-il, horripilé. Réponds donc honnêtement aux questions, pour une fois !

—En quel honneur ?

Il fond soudainement vers moi et je me propulse hors du banc en couvrant ma bouche à deux mains. En rouvrant les yeux, je vois que ce n'était que du bluff et qu'il est toujours debout, les bras croisées sur le torse.

—Je pense que tu as certaines questions à te poser, Drago. Sachant tout ce que nous avons fait, tu ne devrais pas avoir _tellement_ peur de m'embrasser.

Il ramasse son sac et fait quelques pas vers les embarcadères d'autobus.

—C'était une erreur, je m'écrie. Ce que j'ai fait, avant. Je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise.

Il s'arrête puis pivote pour me voir.

—O.K.

Il repart.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! QU'IL EST DÉTESTABLE !

O

O

Appuyé sur ma paillasse, je regarde le professeur Rogue exécuté une démonstration de filtration hydro-électrique. Potter, lui, me regarde.

—Arrête, je souffle tout bas.

—Pourquoi ?

—Ça me fatigue.

Il hoche la tête puis la détourne pour suivre la démo.

J'attends quelques secondes qu'il revienne à moi, mais il ne le fait pas. Ni plusieurs minutes après.

Je fini par le regarder ouvertement et il sourit sans pour autant se retourner.

Notre conversation dans le parking date d'il y a plus d'une semaine. Depuis il est…étrange. Il me lorgne et quand je lui dis d'arrêter, il stoppe. Il m'aide avec mes béquilles et tout, mais ne s'obstine plus avec Ted et Blaise. Il me salue, me demande si ça va, mais sans plus. Comme s'il avait rendu les armes.

Mais je sais que c'est un stratagème.

—As-tu des plans ce soir ? je demande en un murmure.

—C'est jeudi. Il n'y a pas d'examen demain. Non, rien.

Il hausse les sourcils.

—Reste après l'école, si tu veux, je marmonne.

Un sourire lui éclaire le visage et il hoche la tête, positivement.

O

Les trois autres périodes passent dans une langueur extrême et je m'endors en salle d'études à la fin de la journée tant je m'ennuie.

Les nombreuses réflexions des derniers jours me permettent d'avoir la tête vide, enfin.

À la sonnerie, je me dirige, seul, vers l'ascenseur. Je prépare mon sac en attendant Blaise et il le porte jusqu'au banc du stationnement comme d'habitude. J'espère qu'il sera parti quand Potter va me rejoindre, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à me justifier auprès de lui, _encore_. Déjà qu'il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi nous avons laissé tomber le plan «Potter, ennemi d'État numéro un»é

—Zabini est parti. Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je fais signe à Potter que oui et il lance son sac à ses pieds.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—J'y ai pensé. Je t'ai embrassé parce que je t'ai embrassé. J'avais mes raisons. Et par après, je n'ai pas détesté t'embrasser encore…

—Au contraire, ajoute-t-il, goguenard.

Je roule les yeux.

—Oui, au contraire. D'accord. Mais c'est fini, tout ça.

—Pourquoi ?

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire.

Potter se rapproche un peu en se massant la nuque.

—Au risque de te surprendre, commence-t-il, je m'intéresse à toi, _Drago_. Et avant que tu ne reviennes de ton accident, l'intérêt était réciproque. Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression de ma part, je le _sais_. Tu ne semble pas non plus vraiment fâché que je ne t'ai pas appelé quand tu étais absent. Alors je me demande ce qui peut bien t'avoir fait retourner ta veste si subitement.

—D'accord, je me lance. C'est que je ne suis pas…Je ne…Je...Merde.

Je suis obligé de m'arrêter parce que je ne suis pas capable de faire sortir les mots. Potter attend patiemment, les yeux sur moi.

—Tu n'es pas quoi ? essaie-t-il de m'aider.

—Je ne suis pas _comme toi_, je laisse tomber.

Il fronce les sourcils, cherchant l'insulte, puis semble soudainement percuter.

—Oh ! s'exclame-t-il. Ah non ?

—Non. C'est la première fois. Que je fais ça. Et…euh…

Mon manque d'élocution me ferait vomir.

—D'accord.

Il se renfrogne, se vautrant sur le banc, les bras noués. Il ne regarde rien en particulier, mais semble réfléchir rapidement.

—D'accord, répète-t-il. Mais je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à… ?

Je ne veux pas m'étaler sur le sujet. Je voulais le goût de Potter, ça m'avait torturé toute la journée et je ressentais une infinie curiosité…ou plutôt, un incroyable besoin de le faire.

—J'avais envie.

—Et plus maintenant ?

Son ton est provoquant. Je ne le connaissais pas avec autant d'aplomb. Je m'irrite.

—Pas comme ça ! Je ne peux pas !

Je sens que je commence à m'emporter.

—Je ne peux pas marcher, Potter ! Je ne suis pas _capable_ de me déplacer par moi-même. Je ne suis pas capable de prendre une douche. Ni de me rendre dans ma chambre. Je ne peux plus conduire. Je ne peux même plus porter mes propres livres. Je ne sais plus rien faire.

Mes mains empoignent mon plâtre et, sincèrement, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de le détruire. Mes ongles se plantent dedans…

Potter tend le bras et vient saisir mes doigts tendus.

—C'est pas grave.

—Je suis handicapé ! Comment penses-tu que je me sente, Potter ? Comment peux-tu imaginer que je pourrais avoir envie de toi si je suis aussi dépendant qu'un foutu _Tamagotchi_ ?

Je le vois tenter de réprimer son fou rire, mais il ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher.

—Va chier, Potter !

—Excuse-moi ! Je ne me moque pas de toi. Malefoy, franchement, tu n'es pas handicapé. Ou à peine. Encore un mois et tout cela sera derrière toi. Tu seras aussi emmerdant et indépendant qu'avant.

Je lui jette un regard noir et il lève les bras innocemment en souriant.

—Par contre, je vois que j'avais vraiment mal compris toute la situation.

Il regarde tout autour, puis se rapproche encore un peu.

—La façon dont tu agissais, dont tu me touchais et tu m'embrassais…Je ne pensais pas que c'était de la curiosité mal placée.

—Ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée, je me courrouce.

Des fourmillements se sont propagés dans mon aine et dans mes cuisses aux mots « touchais » et « embrassais » alors que j'essayais de rester stoïque face à sa proximité.

—Quoique ce soit, alors, tranche Potter. Mais je ne peux pas te forcer. Alors je te laisse tranquille avec tout ça. On peut rester amis, si tu veux, ou pas.

Il ramasse son sac par terre et le balance sur son dos. Au bout du parking, je vois ma voiture s'avancer.

—C'est Dobby ? demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

—Tu veux que je t'aide ?

—D'accord.

Il prend mes béquilles et mon sac dans une main, puis glisse un bras autour de ma taille et m'attire contre lui. Ses joues deviennent cramoisies et il me rapproche du bord du trottoir doucement.

Dobby vient m'ouvrir la porte, puis prend à Potter mes effets personnels pour les mettre dans le coffre.

Potter me tient le bras comme je me contorsionne pour entrer dans la petite Renault. Il jette un regard nerveux vers mon majordome qui claque la porte de derrière et se penche à la hauteur de mon visage, appuyé sur la portière.

—Pas besoin de jambes pour s'embrasser, Malefoy, tu sais.

Il le dit avec bravade, mais une étincelle s'allume dans ses grands yeux verts.

—À quelle heure peux-tu venir pour le travail de physique ? je lui demande alors que Dobby s'installe derrière le volant.

Potter sourit, entendu.

—Je pourrais être là aux petites heures, si je voulais.

—Vers treize heures.

Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et ses lèvres que j'ai envie de mordre.

Il m'envoie un clin d'œil, puis referme la porte et me fait un signe de la main.

On pourrait croire que j'ai simplement craqué pour sa belle gueule, mais il n'en est rien. C'était prédestiné. Même avec la plus grande volonté, je n'aurais pas résisté à l'envie tumultueuse que j'ai de lui sauté dessus.

Ma seule véritable erreur aura été de me questionner ainsi pendant deux semaines, en vainc.

O

O

Je me suis lavé à la débarbouillette. Partout. Deux fois. J'ai aussi brossé mes dents. Et je porte ce qui me semble être mon plus bel ensemble de jogging – je meurs de pouvoir remettre des jeans et des pantalons. Mes cheveux sont propres et ils sentent bons, mon stupide boudoir est relativement bien ordonné et je ne suis pas horriblement étendu, flasque, sur le divan comme d'habitude.

Pour faire illusion, j'ai fait descendre mes bouquins de physique et les ai ouverts devant moi sur la table à café. J'ai fait apporter collations et breuvages de sorte à ce que l'on ne soit pas trop dérangé. J'ai aussi menti à Mère en lui faisant croire que le sujet était très difficile et évalué sous peu pour qu'elle ne fasse pas irruption sans arrêt pour voir _Harry_.

Elle me fatigue avec son _Harry_.

Je soupire en regardant les deux entrées en arches de la pièce. Une menant au vestibule et l'autre à la salle à manger. Aucune fermée par une _vraie_ porte.

Un fort coup est frappé à la porte principale et je me redresse, oubliant presque mon plâtre – grossière erreur. Je retombe aussi net dans un glapissement de douleur.

Aoutch !

—J'ai sonné, mais je pense que votre sonnette est brisée, s'exclame la voix enjoué de Potter.

Dobby marmonne une réponse et je les entends tous les deux se diriger vers le boudoir.

—Il n'est pas en haut ? demande Potter en mettant le pied dans la pièce. Drago ! Salut.

Je lui fais un sourire en coin et Dobby s'efface dans le cadre de porte

Potter laisse tomber son sac à dos sur le plancher, rapidement rejoint par son manteau. En s'ébouriffant les cheveux, il vient me rejoindre sur le sofa.

—Intime, ironise-t-il. Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta chambre ?

—Je n'arrive pas à monter les marches tout seul et ni Mère, ni Dobby ne sont très dévoués à m'aider.

—Je pourrais le faire, moi, me propose-t-il. Tu prends appuie sur tes machins…

Il fait un signe vers mes béquilles.

—…et sur moi.

—Et comment je fais pour redescendre ensuite, si tu es si brillant ?

—Sur les fesses. Je ne sais pas. C'est un non ?

L'envie de lui couper le sifflet est tentante, mais je serais beaucoup plus à l'aise en haut, derrière une porte fermée qu'ici, sous l'attention constante de Dobby.

—C'est un d'accord.

Je lui tends une main qu'il s'empresse de saisir pour me mettre debout.

Je suis en nage. Nous passons le pas de la porte et je m'arrête pour respirer un grand coup. Je lui fais signe, à Potter, de m'amener jusqu'à mon lit et m'y échoue allègrement. L'odeur et la fraicheur de mes draps me font frissonner d'appréciation et j'étire les bras de chaque côté de moi.

—Je vais monter tes affaires, viens me dire Potter en s'installant sur le lit.

J'acquiesce. Et il détalle.

Il remonte un tout petit instant après, les bras chargés de livres et de cahier. Ensuite, il remonte mon laptop. Puis encore plus de livre. Bien sûr, mon sac d'école et ma seconde béquille.

Soudainement, Mère se joint à lui, mes oreillers dans les mains. Elle vient les disposer tout autour de moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

—Tu es confortable ? me demande-t-elle. Tu es chaud.

—L'effort. Ça va.

Potter remonte avec mes couvertures et les jette sur le lit avant de repartir.

—Il court de bas en haut, m'explique Mère avec un sourire dans la voix. C'est bien qu'il soit venu. Il est si serviable.

Il retentit une dernière fois avec ses propres effets qu'il dépose sur ma causeuse. Essoufflé, il laisse échapper un soupire puis sourit, content de lui.

—Tout est là, nous dit-il.

Mère le remercie, toujours enfoncée dans mon matelas, et Potter s'empourpre, laissant croire que ce n'est rien. Leur manège va bon train.

—Alors, on peut s'y mettre, je les interromps froidement. Peux-tu me passer mon Encyclopédie Ulbricht, Potter.

Ils me regardent tous les deux, puis s'activent lentement. Mère se lève, Potter va saisir ladite encyclopédie. Elle lisse ses pantalons légers, il revient s'installer dans le lit. Elle nous salue poliment, il me tend mon épais bouquin.

—Voulez-vous des rafraîchissements ?

—Non, mère. Nous sommes biens, merci.

Elle hoche la tête, puis sort. Je l'entends descendre les escaliers, puis me détends enfin.

—Est-ce qu'on a vraiment un projet en physique ? m'interroge Potter, l'air inquiet.

—Non. J'avais juste besoin d'un alibi pour te faire venir ici. Et pour que ma mère s'en aille.

Il sourit, puis s'étend négligemment sur mon édredon en faisant tourner les pages de l'encyclopédie posée près de son coude. Je l'observe un moment, ses gestes sporadiques traduisent sa nervosité grandissante. Je souris en me souvenant tout le culot qu'il a eut dans les derniers jours. Passager. Se battre pour me garder, ça il peut, mais se pauvre garçon est complètement coincé.

J'intercepte sa main, puis l'attire vers moi de sorte à ce que tout son corps suivent et qu'il vienne s'allonger plus près.

Potter ne recule pas, mais ses mains moites sont frémissantes.

—Calme-toi, je l'incite narquoisement.

—Enlève ton petit sourire de sur ton visage, s'irrite-t-il.

Ça à le mérite de l'empêcher de trembler et il me fixe, agacé.

Je m'incline dans sa direction, mes yeux ancrer dans les siens. Je vois une panoplie d'émotions lui traverser le regard, de la surprise à la panique, en passant par la fébrilité. Une bouffé de chaleur lubrique lui fait monter le rouge aux joues et ses paupières s'alourdissent alors que je presse ma bouche sur la sienne.

Nous lèvres se pétrissent souplement jusqu'à ce que Potter exhale bruyamment. Sa langue exigeante s'enfonce dans ma bouche et s'en prend à la mienne, accaparante.

Ses deux mains prennent mon corps d'assaut et m'attirent étroitement à lui, relevant prestement mon t-shirt pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Sans réduire l'ardeur de notre baiser, il commence à me caresser, à me labourer les muscles, puis d'une main empoigne fermement l'une de mes fesses.

Je m'arc-boute violemment, pressant mon érection contre sa cuisse, dans un gémissement plus qu'équivoque.

—Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde, Potter, je souffle.

Il gronde et me saisit fermement la tête pour happer à nouveau ma langue dans sa bouche. Lentement, je le sens s'appuyer sur moi, d'abord seulement la jambe, puis son pelvis qui se heurte au mien et enfin son torse. Appuyé sur ses avant-bras, il me surplombe, pesant, mouvant, pressant, embrassant, frémissant, ondoyant, bandant.

Sa poigne se resserre sur mes hanches et son bassin va et vient sur mon érection douloureusement comprimée dans mon boxer. Je râle en m'accrochant à ses épaules charpentées, empoignant ses cheveux hirsutes pour les tirer vigoureusement en arrière.

Soudainement, il s'empare de mon sexe, à travers mon caleçon et mon jogging, puis le caresse fermement. J'enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller en râlant de soulagement. Sa langue titille le lobe de mon oreille et son souffle chaud s'y engage, me faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête.

De longs élans de plaisir me parcourant les cuisses et le ventre m'avertissent qu'il ne m'en faudra pas davantage pour venir. Ma respiration haletante devient saccadée, profonde, courte, erratique et inexistante à la fois. Je me tends violemment et explose dans un soupire rauque. Je me déverse pleinement dans mon caleçon, puis retombe lourdement dans mes coussins.

Potter tient encore entre ses mains ma verge flegmatique. Je vais prendre ses doigts dans les miens pour qu'il me lâche, puis dépose nos mains liées sur mon estomac. Reprenant son souffle, Potter pivote sur le ventre, le regard fuyant.

Quel puceau !

Je soupire d'aise. Vraiment. Le rayer une bonne fois pour toute de ma vie aurait été une grossière erreur.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

**(1) **Ffnet efface ce qui se trouvait ici alors... imaginer la lettre «A» à la puissance vingt-cinq suivie de la lettre «H» et enfin le point d'exclamation. Merci

STH


	13. Pour un oui ou pour un non

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 13** : Pour un oui ou pour un non

* * *

Je sors du cours de philo d'une humeur _e-xé-crable_. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir eu à prendre la parole devant toute la classe pour un oral évalué, je me suis fait _insulter_ par Trelawney. _Diffamation_ ! CALOMNIE !

MOI ? Gothique ? Et puis quoi encore ? Sous prétexte que mon analyse des religions laisse entendre – un peu – qu'il ne s'agit que d'un paquet de sectes à moyenne – ou grande – envergure, BOUM! Je suis un anarchiste athée…et gothique.

Je suis sûr que ce sont les cheveux noirs.

Maudit soit-elle avec ses préjugés !

Boudeur, je fourre les feuilles chiffonnées de mon oral dans une benne à ordure et m'en éloigne avec une infime impression de victoire.

De retour à mon casier et je trouve Indiana en grande conversation avec un géant que je n'ai encore jamais vu à Poudlard. Je les rejoints en étudiant scrupuleusement le gigantesque viking appuyé sur le casier voisin au nôtre. Large d'épaule. Construit comme un bloc, il a les cheveux blonds-roux sales et une toison fournie sur les joues qui se perd dans ses épais favoris. Tout en conversant avec mon ami, il laisse tomber son regard vert d'eau sur moi et se redresse.

Indy se retourne, un large sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres dès qu'il me voit.

—Hey, _Potter_, me salue-t-il gaiement. Ça a été ce premier cours ? C'était quoi déjà ?

Je grimace un sourire des plus significatifs qui a le même effet sur lui que la plus désopilante des blagues.

Je suis un illustre incompris.

—Nik, interpelle-t-il son ami qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, je te présente mon pote Harry. Harry, c'est Nik.

Le gigantesque frigidaire hoche la tête dans ma direction et je lui envoie la main, souriant – mieux vaut se montrer soumis et inoffensif. Il me fixe quelques minutes, sans piper mots, et je comprends que ma présence le dérange – à peine.

—Je vais y aller, alors, je glisse en m'éloignant.

—Pourquoi, Harry, t'es gêné ? s'amuse Indy à mes dépends.

Je roule les yeux en soupirant, puis m'en vais en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, déplorant la pauvresse d'esprit de ce glorieux crétin.

Mon entrée dans la Grande Salle passe totalement dans le beurre. Ron mange une montagne de fruits frais préparés par Hermione, Seamus discute calmement avec Dean – ce qui doit cacher quelque chose – et Lavande recopie le devoir de notre chère encyclopédie sur pattes.

Je vais les rejoindre, m'accordant un regard à la table de Drago.

Il est installé avec tous ses amis, Nott penché sur son épaule, lui expliquant forcément un exercice de maths…ou le contraire. Assise devant lui, Parkinson réajuste la grosse chaussette sur son plâtre pour tenir ses orteils au chaud et Malefoy lui adresse, à l'occasion, un coup d'œil exaspéré.

À lui aussi, mon arrivée n'a pas fait un pli.

—T'as pas fait tes devoirs, Lav-Lav ? je demande en penchant la tête en direction d'Hermione.

—Si, si. Je _compare_, c'est tout, réfute-t-elle.

—Veux-tu comparer avec moi, ensuite ?

—Comparer quoi ? De quoi vous parlé ? nous interrompt Seam'. Je comparerais bien la mienne avec la tienne, Harry.

Son ton graveleux fait rigoler Ron et soupirer les filles.

—Il y a longtemps que c'est fait. Tu n'es pas de _taille_, je rétorque.

—Mince ! J'étais sûr que tu regardais aussi. Je te l'avais dit, Dean !

Dean hausse les épaules en rendant à Seamus son agenda et un feuillet d'examen. Je réalise alors que notre faussaire préféré était en train d'imiter la signature des parents de Seamus sur un contrôle de maths qu'il a échoué.

J'éclate de rire.

—Encore, je m'esclaffe. Tu te souviens ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, avec McGonagall ?

—Moi non, mais mes fesses posées sur le banc de retenue et mon estomac affamé pendant une soirée, eux, s'en souviennent. C'est juste Lockhart. Il sera top occupé à sourire ou à s'ordonner les cheveux pour ne serait-ce que regarder la signature.

Et bien que ça paraisse très irrévérencieux, c'est vrai.

Lavande rend son cahier à Hermione, puis ramasse toutes ses affaires et nous salue, allant rejoindre les jumelles.

—Est-ce qu'elles vont un jour cesser de nous faire la gueule ? interroge ouvertement Dean.

—J'espère que non.

Hermione fusille du regard Seamus.

—J'aimerais bien, moi. Je commence à en avoir marre d'être toute seule parmi vous.

—Merci, je coupe faussement courroucé.

—Sauf toi, Harry.

—Et moi ? demande Ron.

—Ah non ! Toi, tu es dans le même sac que les autres.

Ron ouvre de grands yeux blessés alors que moi, Seam' et Dean éclatons de rire. Hermione sourit doucement.

—Mange tes fruits, Ron, lui conseille Seamus en lui volant un morceau de pomme.

Je vois Drago se lever – brandir, glisser, pivoter, baisser, s'appuyer, tirer, saisir –, Nott tenant toutes leurs choses sous son bras. Un quart de millième de seconde, nos regards se croisent, avant que Drago ne détourne la tête. Pourtant, je vois un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres et il sort du réfectoire.

A peine quelques seconde plus tard, la cloche sonne. Lavande vient nous rejoindre, Hermione et moi. Ron plaque un baiser sonore sur la bouche de sa copine avant de se volatiliser avec les deux autres dans leur prochain cours.

Je me moque dans ma barbe.

Bien.

Ils vont en philosophie, avec Trelawney. Je souhaite qu'elle me venge en s'en prenant maintenant à eux. Tout spécialement à Seamus qui s'amuse beaucoup trop de mes rapports traumatisants avec elle.

Quand je reporte mon attention sur les filles, Hermione est en train de faire la morale à Lavande parce qu'elle ne peut pas s'en prendre directement aux jumelles.

Je me place entre elles, les saisissant par l'épaule et les pousse vers la sortie.

—On va être en retard, je plaide.

Reconnaissante, Lavande me lance la plus obligée des œillades. Puis son regard se transforme et elle se rapproche de moi.

—Il faudrait que je te demande quelque chose. Après, me murmure-t-elle sous son souffle.

J'acquiesce en jetant un œil à Hermione qui n'a rien vu.

Nous entrons dans la classe, Malefoy n'est pas encore arrivé. Je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte pour regarder dans le corridor s'il s'y trouve, mais non plus.

Mon amie interprète mal mon geste et pousse Hermione à continuer, me retenant par la manche.

—Seamus t'a-t-il parlé de quelque chose ? me demande-t-elle soudainement.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Seamus ? Me parler de quoi… OH !

—Euh…non. Tu devrais demander à Dean. Seam' se confie plus à Dean, généralement.

Lavande blêmit subitement.

—Mais ! S'il ne m'a pas parlé de toi, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il…euh…

—Il ne parle même pas de moi ? s'exclame Lavande, outrée. Du tout ?

Je déglutis difficilement en essayant de me souvenir si, en effet, Seamus aurait laissé échapper ne serait-ce qu'un mot au sujet de Lavande. Et non. Rien.

Merde…

—Non, mais tu le connais, il n'est pas du genre à s'attarder sur les sujet sérieux. Il déconne tout le temps.

—Je suis un sujet sérieux, pour lui ? s'enthousiasme la jeune fille, rosissant.

Oh mon Dieu ! Tais-toi, Potter. Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi !

—Peut-être, je baragouine.

Lavande s'enflamme puis vole carrément jusqu'à son pupitre, aux anges.

Seamus, il va falloir qu'on ait une petite conversation.

J'entends le son singulier de Drago qui s'approche – un cliquetis que produisent ses béquilles quand elles touchent le sol. Délaissant Lavande et son air énamouré, je porte mon attention sur le blond qui se traîne presque jusqu'à la classe.

Son regard tombe sur moi un moment et il ne me quitte pas jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le local.

—Tu recommences à t'asseoir avec moi ? je demande avec désinvolture.

—Potter, commence Nott.

Aussitôt coupé par Drago qui récupère ses effets personnels et me les tend. Emballé, je les empoigne et entre alors que Pascal nous rappelle que le cours est sur le point de commencer.

De retour à ma gauche, mon beau blond suit le discours du prof, notant à l'occasion quelques propos et quelques exercices. J'en fais de même, me permettant de lorgner dans sa direction aux deux-trois phrases – sauf quand elles sont très longues et, dans ce cas, j'abandonne et regarde encore.

—Arrête de me bouffer des yeux, me siffle-t-il, irrité, sans un regard.

Je sursaute puis me confonds en excuses, reportant mon attention vers l'avant. Il pouffe tout bas puis reprends :

—Tu m'aideras à redescendre après le cours.

—D'accord.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Pascal met fin à son laïus, nous souhaitant une bonne journée, et Nott fonce sur nous, me fusillant du regard.

—Pas la peine, Ted, Potter va descendre avec moi.

Son expression vaut alors un million de retenues avec Rogue et je souris narquoisement en lui faisant un au revoir de la main. Comme il tourne les talons, je tombe sur Hermione qui me regarde de travers et je me mords les lèvres. Je secoue la tête en direction de Malefoy et lui fais signe de partir devant. Son expression explicite me répond : «Tu me devras une explication très détaillée», puis elle prend le bras de Lavande pour la trainer dehors.

Je mets mes livres par-dessus ceux de Drago et nous sortons de la classe, sous le regard de Pascal.

—Il doit penser qu'on est barjot, je dis aussitôt que nous mettons un pied dehors. Il y a deux semaines, tu me balançais des coups de poing dans le ventre et maintenant, je transporte gentiment tes bouquins.

—_Un_ coup de poing. N'essaie pas de faire ton martyr.

Je grince des dents.

—Parlant de martyr ça va les béquilles ? Pas trop crevé ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi et je peux voir ses joues rougit par l'effort.

—Je voudrais pouvoir aider plus, je me plains.

—Moi aussi, je voudrais que vous puissiez m'aider plus. Je suis cre-vé ! J'ai recommencé à dormir dans le boudoir. Ma chambre me manque.

Il soupire, mécontent, puis appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Nous nous y faufilons, épaule contre épaule.

—Tu es libre ce soir ? s'empresse-t-il de dire dès que les portes se ferment.

Je le dévisage, pris de court.

—Un entraînement, de sept à huit.

Il fait la moue, une once de tristesse passant dans son regard gris.

—Demain ? je propose. Je n'ai rien le mardi.

—C'est trop d'honneur, ironise-t-il de son ton goguenard.

—Drago, je gronde. Prends donc demain et ne fais pas ton enfoiré.

Il grommelle et hoche la tête affirmativement, l'air agacé.

—Apporte des trucs pour faire diversion. Des devoirs, n'importe.

La façon dont il a de le dire me fait soupirer. Ses intentions sont juste si flagrantes. Viens chez moi qu'on se joue dans les boxer et qu'on s'embrasse à perdre haleine, puis tu pourras foutre le camp aussitôt que je serai venu tout partout.

Les portes s'ouvrent devant nous et il en sort, la conversation que nous avions aussi achevée que la vie sexuelle de Rogue.

Au bout du couloir, Blaise Zabini nous attend, m'observant comme s'il souhaitait me pourfendre le ventre avec un couteau à beurre.

—Donnes mes affaires à Blaise, il va les apporter à notre casier, m'informe Drago en accélérant la cadence.

On croirait presque qu'il essaie de me fuir.

Son attitude me fait royalement chier et je l'arrête subitement d'un geste brusque. Zabini rapplique.

—Donne-les-lui toi-même, je grogne en lui fichant ses affaires dans les mains. Et occupes-toi toi-même de tes…_petites_ _affaires_, demain.

Alors que son pote vient pour ouvrir la gueule, je le bouscule et fiche le camp.

D'une humeur terrible, j'entre dans la cafétéria et vois Seamus en ligne pour payer son diner. Tant qu'à être de mauvais poil… Je me dirige vers lui comme une balle de fusil.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lavande ? j'éructe.

Il prend quelques secondes à me reconnaître, puis l'incompréhension se peint sur tout son visage.

—Elle m'a posé un tas de questions à ton sujet tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Sa bouche fait un pli serré et il regarde autour de lui nerveusement, l'air coupable. Bon sang ! Il l'a marié en cachette à Las Vegas ou quoi ?

—Crache le morceau, Finnigan, je le menace.

—Pas tout de suite, me supplie-t-il. On peut en parler après avoir mangé ? Juste nous deux ?

—D'accord.

Puis la curiosité m'assaille.

—T'es dans la merde ? je demande.

—T'as pas idée.

Avec lui, c'est toujours difficile de savoir s'il se la joue mélodramatique ou s'il est vraiment dans le purin. Pourtant, connaissant Lavande, je me doute qu'elle puisse faire de la vie de tout un chacun un véritable enfer. Par exemple, quand elle avait un ÉNORME béguin pour Ron, nous avions tous pensé intervenir et, officiellement, la jeter en dehors du groupe. Ron le premier.

Je regagne ma bande d'amis, passant devant Malefoy qui lève les yeux sur moi. À la vue de son petit visage effilé, je grogne et lui décoche une œillade torve avant de m'asseoir devant Ron.

Hermione, ayant suivi mon parcours, embouche une cuillère de potage en secouant la tête.

Je t'en foutrai, Hermione Granger, du jugement ! Madame Je-récite-pi-à-vingt-sept-chiffre-après-la-virgule-mais-il-m'a-fallu-trois-ans-pour-me-rendre-compte-que-je-voulais-sortir-avec-mon-meilleur-ami.

Après le repas, Seamus et moi inventons une excuse pour nous éclipser ensemble – plutôt chaotique comme alibi, personne n'a pu sincèrement y croire.

—Nous ferions mieux d'aller dehors, marmonne-t-il.

Je vais chercher mon manteau, puis le rejoint à l'entrée principale. Nous marchons un moment, cherchant un endroit confortable. Le sol est durci par le froid et les bancs de métal sont d'innombrables transmetteurs d'hémorroïdes alors nous hésitons longuement. Finalement, nous échouons sur une assise de bois dans le fond du parc.

—Alors ? je sors entre deux frissons.

—Tu as froid ? Tu voudrais qu'on rentre ? On peut aller ailleurs…

—Tu ne t'en sortiras pas, Seam'. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lavande est fâchée contre toi ?

—C'est plutôt le contraire, grince l'Irlandais, doucereux.

Je hausse les sourcils et il soupire.

—J'ai couché avec Lav.

Ma mâchoire tombe lourdement et je m'éloigne sensiblement de mon ami, de surprise.

—Pardon ? je m'écrie.

—Ouais…

—TOI ?

Il a un petit sourire triomphant et acquiesce. Je lui frappe lourdement l'épaule.

—La virginale Lavande-pucelle-Brown ! je m'étouffe. Tu as défloré _Lavande_.

La gravité de son acte semble le frapper à nouveau.

—Ne me le rappelle pas. Elle ne me laissera _jamais_ tranquille. Jamais. Elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler et de me harceler sans arrêt. Elle m'a même suivi jusqu'à l'aréna samedi passé. Elle est folle !

—Merde, Seam' ! Et essaie un peu de la comprendre. C'était sa première fois.

Il me jette un regard, l'air de me demander où est le rapport et je choisi de ne pas lui expliquer.

Pauvre tachons !

—Comment tu as fait ? je l'interroge quand même. T'es pas le premier à essayer.

—C'était pas si difficile, pourtant. Enfin… Je lui ai un peu fait croire que je l'aimais…

Il a la décence de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et, une seconde fois, je le frappe.

—T'as pas fait ça ! SEAM' !

—Oh ! Harry ! Un homme doit faire ce qu'un homme doit faire…

—Ouais. Et maintenant un homme est pris avec une foutue succube émotive dans les bras. Tu penses des fois avant de faire ce genre de chose ?

—Honnêtement ? Rarement.

Je suis si frustré que j'en feule de mécontentement.

—Pour l'amour de Dieu, Seam'. Et tu ne pourrais pas faire semblant de l'aimer quelques temps ?

Il grimace virulemment.

—Tu pourras coucher avec elle pendant ce temps.

Il bougonne un peu pour la forme, mais mon idée semble faire un petit bout de chemin dans sa tête.

—Mais elle est folle, il geint.

—Oui, mais si elle est folle et heureuse, je pense que ce sera plus facile pour toi de la gérer que si elle est folle et…en vengeance.

Nous tremblons tous les deux à cette pensée, puis regardons nos souliers respectifs.

Un silence s'éternise puis…

—C'était comment ?

Il se dévisse le cou et m'adresse le sourire lubrique le plus satisfait qu'il m'est été donné de voir.

Il me conte leur petite aventure et, à un certain point, je suis obligé de lui rappeler que je suis super gay pour qu'il cesse de me donner des détails de seins et de vagins – brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

O

Requinqués, nous rentrons à Poudlard, hurlant de rire des histoires que Seamus me conte au sujet de Trelawney – elle aurait décidé de prendre Ron comme souffre-douleur, apparemment.

En chemin vers son casier, nous croisons Malefoy et Zabini qui se préparent pour le prochain cours. Feignant ne pas les avoir vu, je continue mon chemin comme si rien n'y était et vient m'appuyer sur la porte de métal voisine au casier de Seamus.

—Un jour, ton tour viendra, Seamus Finnigan, et je serai le premier à ne pas te montrer tout mon support.

—Balivernes, s'emporte faussement mon Irlandais. Ton amour pour moi n'a d'égale que le bleu du ciel, que dis-je, la clarté du cristal, que dis-je, la stupidité de Blaise Zabini.

À quelques mètres, une case se ferme dans un grand bruit métallique et j'entends des pas furieux se diriger vers nous. Je soupire en voyant l'air satisfait se peindre sur le visage de Seam'.

—Fallait-il vraiment ? je demande, tout bas.

—Bien sûr.

—T'as un problème ? nous coupe un Blaise Zabini enragé.

—Bonté divine, Harry ! Savais-tu que Zabini était assez proche pour nous entendre ? Diantre, nous sommes dans le pétrin.

Je pouffe doucement devant son piètre jeu. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que le meilleur ami de Malefoy tomberait pour si peu, mais sa fureur s'empile et s'empile visiblement.

—Je vais te faire regretter de ne pas être dans le _pétrin_, Finnigan, s'emporte Zabini en empoignant le col de Seamus.

—Ah vraiment ? Tu n'as pas peur de griller ton seul neurone en essayant de me menacer et de me tabasser en même temps ? Ce n'est pas déjà assez difficile pour lui de se faire éblouir par la blondeur de Malefoy ?

Seamus est alors projeté dans les casiers, plaquer par le corps solide de Zabini.

—Hé ! je m'écrie en tirant l'agresseur par son débardeur. Bas les pattes !

La large main du brunet vient lourdement s'abattre sur mon sternum, me faisant reculer d'un pas.

Seamus le saisit par le collet de chemise et commence à le pousser hargneusement.

—Blaise.

L'interpelé se fige aussitôt, relâchant sa prise sur Seamus et moi.

—Dépêche, avant qu'on soit en retard, continue froidement Malefoy.

—Ouais, _Blaise_, je mime, aux pieds.

Il se raidit, s'allongeant pour me surplomber de toute sa hauteur.

—Blaise !

Puis il s'en va, soumis, rejoignant son ami au bout de la rangée de casiers.

Malefoy me jauge du regard et je me contente de me retourner vers Seamus pour reprendre notre conversation où nous l'avions laissée, feignant la bonne humeur.

O

Le cours de français n'avait pas été si mal – si ce n'est que Flitwick rôdait autour de notre groupe, s'assurant que nous ne profitions pas de son cours pour parler de notre weekend ou de filles. Mais je redoute viscéralement le cours d'anglais.

J'aimerais bien que Malefoy manque pour une fois.

En entrant dans la classe, je le repère aussitôt, assis derrière Zabini, ne lui accordant pas la moindre importance, me lorgnant avec mécontentement. Clairement, il essaie de me faire le rejoindre et je m'entête, m'installant sur le bureau voisin à celui d'Hermione, lui faisant dos.

—Tu sais que tu vas finir par avoir des cours avec lui ? me demande sournoisement Hermione.

Grimaçant, je hausse les épaules.

—Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

—Comme tu veux.

Son petit sourire condescendant fait feuler la petite bête sauvage à l'intérieur de moi et je me retiens de ne pas lui suggérer d'humblement s'occuper de ses fesses. Nos regards se défient longuement jusqu'à ce que le sien ne dévie derrière moi.

—Potter, m'interpelle une voix avant que j'ai pu crier victoire. Drago voudrait te parler.

Zabini est à ma gauche, les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée, humilié dans le plus profond de son être.

—Qui ? je demande assez fort pour que Malefoy m'entende.

Ron explose de rire et je vois un discret rictus ourler les lèvres de ma meilleure amie qui fait semblant d'être absorbée par un passage du roman que nous lisons en classe.

Les yeux de Zabini se plissent et il fait un pas dans ma direction, faisant réagir Ron de la même façon.

—Drago comment ? j'ajoute, faisant mine de réfléchir. Je suis désolé, Zabini, ça ne me dit vraiment rien.

—Pour l'amour du Ciel, Potter, j'entends Malefoy fustiger derrière moi. Viens ici, maintenant !

Faisant volte face, je le fixe sévèrement, n'esquissant pas un geste dans sa direction.

—Contrairement à ton petit ami ici présent, je commence en désignant Blaise Zabini, tu ne me feras pas sauter dans tes cerceaux, _Malefoy_ !

Roulant des yeux, il échappe un soupir équivoque.

—D'accord, point prouvé. Maintenant, Potter, peux-tu venir ici qu'on parle.

—J'entends très bien d'où je suis.

L'œillade qu'il me lance à cet instant me défie de le pousser à bout.

—Les mots magiques ? j'exige.

—JE RÊVE ! s'écrit-il.

Ron jubile bruyamment à mes côtés et mes lèvres s'étirent d'amusement, à moi aussi.

—Potter, m'appelle le Professeure McGonagall, brisant la magie du moment. Regagnez votre place.

L'expression de Malefoy se fait goguenarde alors que Ron et moi protestons faiblement.

Le regard intransigeant de la directrice nous coupe le sifflet et je récupère mes cahiers pour marcher vers mon pupitre, juste derrière celui de Malefoy. Content de la tournure des évènements, son air triomphant ne quitte pas sa petite face de rat.

—Si tu penses que tu vas y gagner quelque chose, dis-je en donnant un coup de pied dans sa chaise pour qu'il se retourne.

—Je voudrais te parler, après le cours, me répond-il.

—Je serai occupé

Il se rembrunit.

—Juste une minute, insiste-t-il.

—Très occupé.

O

—Qu'est-ce qui te travailles ?

Recevant la pluie d'eau chaude directement dans les yeux, je me frotte vivement les paupières en tournant la tête vers l'origine de la voix de Ron.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Je t'ai vu jouer, ce soir… Pas tellement ton genre d'être partout en-même temps.

—Est-ce que tu insulterais mon jeu ? je rétorque, piqué.

—Pas du tout. Tu manquais de concentration, ce soir. Tu courrais après la rondelle sans stratégie, fautes sur fautes… Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Je soupire en retournant mes yeux ébouillanté vers le drain entre mes orteils.

Je sais que je n'ai vraiment pas bien joué ce soir. Une chance que nous étions contre une équipe mal dirigée parce qu'on aurait très bien pu perdre. D'ailleurs, Adams est venu me voir à la fin de la partie, pour me faire passer un interrogatoire semblable à celui que je subis présentement.

—Rien de bien grave. Je suis un peu tendu, aujourd'hui.

—C'est à cause de Seam' ? me demande Ron.

Mes yeux sautent à la rencontre des siens, écarquillés.

—Seam' ?

—Vous êtes bizarres depuis midi. J'ai vu un changement d'attitude à partir de ce moment-là… Vous vous êtes encore engueulés ? Ou… ?

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

—Ça n'a _rien_ à voir avec Seam', Ron. Loin de là. C'est Malefoy.

Un poids considérable semble s'envoler des épaules de mon meilleur ami et il s'appuie dans le chambranle de la porte, croisant les bras négligemment.

Un sourire intérieur m'envahit.

Cher Ronnie, tu ne serais pas si satisfait si seulement tu savais.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Pas un autre coup de poing, gronde le rouquin.

Je roule des yeux en fermant le robinet de la douche. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il me brutalise devant tout le monde ? Personne ne me laissera jamais oublier que je me suis fait tabasser par Malefoy.

—Il ne m'a pas touché. C'est juste que…il a une attitude de merde. D'abord, on est ami, ensuite il se casse la jambe et je deviens un moins que rien. Et là, nous sommes redevenus amis et il se comporte avec moi comme si… Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il me considère comme égale à lui. On dirait qu'il m'utilise comme ami parce que je le divertie.

—C'est un peu ce pourquoi tu as signé en devenant son ami. Regarde Zabini ou Stupide 1 et Stupide 2, penses-tu vraiment que Malefoy les considère comme des égales ? Notre façon de voir l'amitié, à nous deux ou même avec Seamus, Dean et les filles, est extrêmement différent de la façon dont Malefoy la voit, lui.

—Oui, mais qui voudrait être un passe-temps ?

—Ce n'est pas la question, vieux. Si tu veux mon avis, arrête de traîner avec Malefoy, clairement, il se pense trop bien pour toi !

Ces paroles pleines de sagesse ont le don de me mettre le moral à zéro.

Ron m'achève d'un glorieux sourire, puis retourne dans le vestiaire, moi sur les talons.

Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, pourtant, j'ai toujours su que Malefoy avait une très haute estime de lui-même et qu'on faisait les choses à sa manière ou pas du tout.

Mais pour une fois, une toute petite fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que la chance me sourit. Que Dieu a décidé de pousser quelques nuages de son champ de vision et de se pencher particulièrement sur mon cas. De se demander : Qu'est-ce qui ferait bien plaisir au gentil Harry Potter ? Et que sa réponse se soit matérialisée en Drago Malefoy glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. Pourquoi faut-il que Malefoy gâche tout ça en agissant comme un putain de vautour ? C'est _mon_ miracle. _Mon_ miracle, à moi ! Alors conduis-toi comme un miracle, Drago Trou-de-cul Malefoy !

O

Déchiré entre l'envie d'ignorer Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ainsi que toute sa descendance – qui, je l'espère, sera inexistante – et le confronter publiquement, je me rends au cours de maths.

Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin et croise les doigts que ça reste comme ça. Plus il reste terré dans son trou avec ses amis et ses béquilles qu'il aime tant, plus j'ai de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire – oui, bon je ne suis pas _siiiiiiiiii_ déchiré que ça, en effet.

Une goutte d'eau solitaire s'engouffre dans le col de ma chemise et me fait frissonner de tous mes membres. Bientôt décembre et son hiver humide et glacé. Il a neigé hier soir, alors que je rentrais à la maison. Je me demande comment Malefoy va. S'il arrive à se débrouiller avec son handicape, sur la glace.

J'entre dans la classe et m'arrête net. Malefoy est appuyé sur mon pupitre, ses livres et cahiers sur le sien, ses béquilles laissées sur le mur derrière sa chaise. Il se cure les ongles patiemment.

Quelques regards se tournent vers moi, l'air de se demander si je vais tranquillement laisser faire, vu notre nouveau statut, ou si je vais enfin lui rendre son coup de poing, tout handicapé qu'il soit – parce que oui, Poudlard au grand complet attend mes représailles. Nott, lui, regarde nerveusement Malefoy, tentant deviner, lui aussi, mon prochain geste.

Un rictus point au bout de mes lèvres.

J'avance vers lui et il finit par m'accorder un peu d'attention – juste un _tout_ petit peu.

—Malefoy, dis-je en enjambant son plâtre.

—Potter, répond-il alors que je m'assieds.

—Tu as posé tes fesses sur le mauvais bureau.

—Vraiment ?

Il lève une fesse, regardant la table en dessous de lui, l'air surpris.

—Merde ! Mais tu dis vrai !

Et juste comme ça, il se lève et sautille jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne sa place à ma gauche.

Les autres élèves essaient de cacher leur incrédulité et feignent de ne pas avoir suivi notre échange d'amabilité comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière _rehab_ de Lindsey Lohan. Nott, lui, plisse ses petits yeux en fentes, pas dupe.

Préville entre dans la salle, les bras chargés de nos examens qu'il compte corriger durant la première période de la journée, déçu de la moyenne du groupe. Je vois Lavande se frapper la tête sur son bureau quand elle reçoit sa copie, puis Hermione pousser un soupire de soulagement. Elle me lance une œillade complice et lève le pouce en l'air, souriant pleinement. Je lui réponds par le plus sincère des sourire, attendant enfin mon tour.

Bon.

C'est pas mal.

Plus que la moyenne, moins qu'Hermione. Meilleur que «Bien», mais pas aussi bon que «Fantastique». Je peux me permettre de respirer à nouveau. Mon bulletin du premier trimestre devrait être correct et ma mère n'aura pas à s'arracher les cheveux durant tout le Temps des Fêtes à savoir ce que son pauvre fils deviendra sans éducation.

Pascal se saisit d'une craie et, sans attendre, se lance dans la correction de l'exercice un.

J'ai _énormément_ de difficulté à ne pas tout bonnement me retourner vers Malefoy pour voir s'il a bien réussi et – ne nous cachons rien – pour la santé de mes yeux aussi. Une œillade quotidienne, j'en suis certain, réduit ma myopie. Dans cent ans, je n'aurais plus besoin de porter de lunettes.

Quoiqu'il en soit. Je suis FORT ! Et, croyez-le ou non, résiste à ce besoin viscéral de lorgner sur Malefoy et m'oblige à noter scrupuleusement tout ce que le prof dicte et illustre.

Jamais Potter ne fut plus assidu que moi en cet instant.

Bien sûr, mes motifs sont tout sauf louables, mais merde ! Le résultat est le même.

À plusieurs reprises, je surprends Pascal à se référer à moi quant à la compréhension du groupe et je ne pense pas l'avoir déçu.

Cette heure passe rapidement et la cloche sonne quand je m'y attends le moins. Ahuri, je regarde l'horloge sur le mur arrière et, effectivement, il est midi.

Je rassemble vivement mes livres et me lève.

—Tu prends mes affaires, Pot…

—Pas le temps, je coupe Malefoy.

Je fonce rejoindre Hermione qui scintille presque de contentement.

—Je t'ai vu, me dit-elle, tout sourire.

—Quoi ?

Je pense qu'elle fait référence à Malefoy, mais vite fait, elle me désigne Préville du menton.

—Tu étais tellement attentif, reprend-elle. Dans l'histoire de notre scolarité, je ne pense pas t'avoir jamais vu aussi possédé par un cours.

—Vraiment ? s'étonne Lavande. Tant que ça ?

—Oui. D'ailleurs, Lavande, tu devrais t'inspiré un peu plus d'Harry. Je ne t'ai…

Malheur ! Je suis cité par Hermione comme modèle à suivre. Ai-je été si flagrant ? Il faudra que je fasse attention si je ne veux pas que ma réputation en prenne un coup.

Nous descendons les escaliers doucement, suivant le flot régulier des autres élèves qui se rendent au même endroit que nous. Lavande se plaint de la rigueur d'Hermione, faisant valoir qu'elle a autre chose en tête ces temps-ci. Elle appuie ses paroles d'un regard dans ma direction, semblant m'encourager à intervenir et je détourne les yeux.

Nous finissons par nous séparer et je me dépêche d'aller chercher mon lunch pour rejoindre Ron et les autres à la cafète.

—Seam', mec, il va falloir qu'on parle, je fais en m'asseyant entre Dean et Ron.

La bouche pleine de pâtes, il grimace outrageusement, l'air ennuyé, mâchant sa bouchée la gueule grande ouverte.

—Ferme la bouche, Seamus, le reprend Hermione en s'asseyant près de lui. J'ai eu mes résultats.

—Combien ? demande Ron, déjà réjouit.

—Quatre-vingt-dix-huit pourcent.

Ron l'encense et elle sourit largement en posant sa main sur son cahier où repose l'examen en question, j'en suis sûr.

—Pourquoi es-tu si loin, geint Ron, je voudrais te faire un câlin.

Je roule des yeux.

—S'il faut vraiment, je soupire.

Puis je me vautre allègrement dans ses bras en roucoulant. Seamus éclate de rire en nous arrosant de nouilles tièdes et Ron me sert férocement, me broyant les côtes.

—Tu me remercieras plus tard Hermione, j'ajoute à l'adresse de mon amie.

—Hermione ! s'exclame Seamus. Ne voudrais-tu pas faire un gros câlin à Ron aussi ?

Et il écarte grandement les bras, les commissures de ses lèvres accrochées à chacune de ses oreilles. Elle y plonge fougueusement sous le regard faussement désemparé de notre cher rouquin.

—Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'éventuellement, Harry et Seam' vont devoir se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? nous demande Dean, l'air songeur.

—Penses-tu ? reprend Ron. Peut-être qu'ils vont même devoir se promener main dans la main dans les corridors.

—Il me semble que Seam' serait même censé porter les livres d'Harry à sa prochaine classe, non ? continue Hermione.

Seamus me lance alors un regard torve.

—Brillante idée, Potter, cette petite séance de câlinage.

—_Don't hate the player, hate the game__ (1)_, je souffle en faisant glisser mes livres dans sa direction.

Le repas va bon train et je croise, à l'occasion, le regard de Malefoy qui s'égare dans ma direction. J'essaie de ne pas trop y porter attention, mais ne peux empêcher ce sentiment de victoire à chaque fois que je vois ces yeux pâles se poser sur moi. Et comme nous le savons tous, mon visage est si facile à lire que même lui, à l'autre bout du réfectoire, doit savoir que je jubile intérieurement.

Ma réaction, tout à l'heure, m'a surpris, moi-même. Je ne l'avais pas préméditée, mais ne suis pas déçu d'avoir laissé ce chieur en plan. Mais j'espère qu'il va me courir après. MERDE ! Ce que j'espère qu'il va me courir après.

Putain, Malefoy, ne me laisse pas t'échapper si facilement.

Le temps file drôlement vite et nous sommes tous forcés de retourner en cours. Étrange comme à l'école, le plus palpitant est de se retrouver entre amis et que l'éducation apparaît plus comme un motif pour que nos rencontres puissent avoir lieux.

Seamus attrape mes livres et les siens, accentuant son geste d'un haussement de sourcil et je me mords sensuellement les lèvres en répondant à son flirt éhonté. Il me rejoint au bout de la rangée de tables et alors qu'on s'éloigne, il glisse sa main pernicieuse dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon d'uniforme.

—SEAMUS ! je m'écrie d'une voix suraiguë en bondissant de côté.

Mon octave pour le moins féminin le fait exploser d'un rire communicatif qui parcourt toute ma bande et je rougis furieusement.

—LA MAIN, SALAUD ! je continue pour la forme.

Toujours pris d'un fou rire, il entortille ses doigts aux miens et nous gravissons les marches, suivis par Hermione, Dean et Ron qui se moquent ouvertement de nos tronches.

—Et Lavande ? je chuchote à l'oreille de mon Irlandais.

—Lavande…Lavande ? Peux-tu être plus précis ?

J'essaie de ne pas rire pour ne pas encourager cet enfoiré et me contente de serrer ses doigts dans ma main. Il baisse les yeux en dévisageant nos poignes enlacées.

—C'est bizarre, quand même, non ?

—Quoi ? Le chatouillement que tu ressens dans tes couilles ? Non. Je fais ça à tout le monde.

Seamus pouffe encore et s'arrête devant la classe, ne me laissant pas tout bonnement partir.

—Allez, maintenant, lâchez-vous les amoureux, s'impatiente Dean.

—N'interromps pas la montée dramatique, Thomas, vocifère Seamus.

Son regard pers plonge dans le mien et il laisse tomber nos livres pour venir cueillir mon visage. Un énorme sourire amusé me fend la poire.

—Je vais revenir, Harry, me murmure-t-il en collant son front au mien.

—Pitié, non, je réplique.

—Tu es la seule…le seul pour moi. Je vais revenir, ma douce framboise vanillée.

—Merci, mon barbecue.

—On peut y aller, maintenant, gémit Dean.

—Tu me manques déjà… ma fraiche première gorgée de bière du matin.

—Toi aussi, mon juteux quart de pastèque.

—Ne parle pas de pastèque, rugit Seamus en m'empoignant les hanches.

Nous gloussons tous les deux comme des idiots et Ron nous accompagne grassement.

—Je ne peux vraiment pas aller plus loin, souffle Seam' toujours amusé.

—Si tu avais essayé je t'aurais giflé.

—Nan, dit-il grimaçant, tu serais probablement tombé enceinte !

Il me lâche enfin, me ressaisit la main où il dépose en baiser, puis recule avec les deux garçons en me faisant un clin d'œil.

—Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût, bébé ! s'exclame-t-il.

Hermione et moi pénétrons dans la classe et je vois son manque d'amusement.

—Des fois, vous pouvez être _si_ cons !

—Tu trouves ? je demande innocemment.

—Pitié ! Se donner en spectacle comme ça !

—Je te ferai remarquer que tu as participé à l'idée originale.

—Je décline toute responsabilité face à votre stupidité. Je ne prêterai plus jamais mon brillant esprit à de si niais desseins.

—Bel essai. Tu ne pourras jamais. Ta vie serait trop triste sans nous.

Nous échangeons un regard amusé et je vais rejoindre ma place, à côté de Malefoy qui est déjà installé à son bureau.

Je rouvre mon cahier à la page où nous avions arrêté, me préparant à reprendre le fil.

—Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? siffle une voix sévère.

—En général ou tu penses à un moment précis ?

Malefoy grogne.

—Écoute, Potter, je ne te pense pas capable de t'adonner au petit jeu auquel tu sembles jouer alors… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec Finnigan ?

Je fronce les sourcils en tournant mon visage vers lui.

—Rien, je réponds, incrédule.

—C'est bien ce que je supposais. Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'ignores-tu ?

—Tu es jaloux de Seamus ? je reprends, faisant fi de sa propre question.

—Tu n'entends vraiment que ce que tu veux entendre, hein ?

—Je suis très sélectif.

Une grimace amusée vient ourler sa lèvre.

—Pas jaloux, désolé. Je peux faire semblant, ceci dit, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

—Tu voudrais me faire plaisir ? je m'étonne faussement abasourdi.

Ses mots ont dû sortir trop vite et il semble réalisé qu'il est pris à son propre jeu. Son expression s'affaisse. Il est contrarié.

Je reporte toute mon attention sur le cours.

—Tu viens chez moi, cet après-midi ?

—Même pas sous la menace d'une arme.

—Pourquoi ?

Son ton s'apparente plus à l'exigeant pleurnichage d'une gamine pourrie, gâtée à qui l'on refuse une quatrième boule sur son cornet de crème glacé. Des plus irritants, il est des plus irritants.

—Quand on se comporte comme un connard, Malefoy, on n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

—Moi, je me comporte comme un connard ? Regardez qui est-ce qui parle !

—Vraiment ? Tu m'ignores, tu me repousses, tu me frappes, tu m'utilise pour trimbaler des affaires, tu…tu m'utilise pour _autre_ _chose_… Tu as raison : connard, c'est encore trop gentil et pas assez précis. Tu es un profiteur, pédant, tu as un mauvais, _très_ mauvais caractère et, en plus,…

—J'ai compris, me coupe-t-il froidement. Pas la peine de continuer. Si je suis si terrible, pourquoi avoir commencé tout _ça_ ?

Je l'assassine du regard, scellant mes lèvres hermétiquement.

—Silence explicite. C'est juste le _look_, hein ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux ronds et retiens de justesse un cri outré.

—Pas du tout, je siffle entre mes dents.

—Ah non ? Tu as pourtant clairement exprimé le fait que ma _charmante_ personnalité te laisse plutôt froid.

—Tu es provoquant de nature ou tu te forces ?

—Et voilà que tu évites encore de répondre. Dis-le une bonne fois pour toute, tu t'es jeté sur moi seulement parce que tu me trouves attirant.

—_Tu_ t'es jeté sur moi.

Il se rembrunit.

—Tu vas être content, c'est ce que tu voulais : la conversation est close.

Il se retourne hostilement vers sa feuille, tournant et retournant son examen pour trouver l'exercice qu'explique Préville.

J'en fais de même de mon côté, reprenant de le fil de la correction.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je me tourne à nouveau vers Malefoy.

—Tu me plais, d'accord, j'assène dans un chuchotis courroucé. Même si tu es prétentieux que tu as le caractère de Rogue en ménopause et enceinte, d'accord. Et j'aimerais beaucoup venir chez toi ce soir, d'accord. Mais je ne le ferai pas, parce que tu n'as aucune considération pour moi et pour les gens en général.

Lentement, son visage pointu se relève et ses yeux froids se font interrogateurs.

—Tu exiges toujours que les gens fassent ce que _tu_ veux quand _tu_ le veux et si les choses ne se font pas selon ton désir, c'est bouderies et réévaluation complète de notre amitié. Si tu ne tiens absolument pas à notre…_ça_ alors pourquoi je ferais tant d'efforts ?

—Si _tu_ tenais tellement à notre _amitié_, tu les ferais, les efforts.

—Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais être ami avec quelqu'un qui me considère inférieur à lui ?

—Je ne te considère pas inférieur.

Son ton sobre est plat et mesuré. Honnête ?

—Je t'en prie…

—Non ! Écoutes-moi, un instant, m'interrompt-il vivement. Je ne te considère pas du tout comme inférieur, au contraire. Pas plus que je te considère comme supérieur ou égal. Je te considère comme différent. Tu m'es inconnu au point où je manque un peu de repères avec toi…Viens chez moi ce soir et on en parlera. Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation au beau milieu d'un cours de maths.

Notre entourage me frappe soudainement et je réalise qu'en effet, nous nous trouvons en pleins cours et que nous parlons depuis plus de quinze minutes de notre attirance mutuelle. Le rouge me monte aux joues et je me gifle mentalement d'être un si parfait tâchons.

—Tout de suite après l'école. Je peux monter avec Dobby et toi ?

Il a bien un petit air triomphant, mais ne le dissimule pas trop mal. Il acquiesce et nous reportons notre attention sur le cours.

O

Ma dernière classe, philo, fut l'ultime coup qui m'acheva. Alors que ce n'était même plus à moi de faire mon oral, Trelawney a réussi l'exploit incontesté de faire tourner le forum de discussion autour de mon «mal-être». Comme les bouddhistes respectent toutes les formes de vie aussi insignifiante soit-elle – comme celle de Potter –, comme le suicide ne mène pas au Nirvana – et n'est pas une solution à la peine de l'âme, Mr Potter – et comme mener une bonne vie est important pour le choix de la prochaine – qui sera sans doute moins pénible, Mr Potter.

A qui suis-je censé adresser une plainte ? À Dumbledore directement ? Ou alors à la commission scolaire ? La cour ! La cour me semble un choix judicieux. Est-ce que l'incitation au suicide par psychologie inversée est punissable ? Parce que j'ai _beaucoup_ de preuves à l'appui.

Au casier, Indy balance rageusement ses affaires dans son sac à dos.

—Ça va ? j'interroge doucement.

—Ça va.

Devant son mutisme, je n'ose rien ajouter.

—Rogue m'a mis en retenue jusqu'aux vacances de Noël parce que j'ai bu une expérience.

QUOI ?

—Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! C'était une expérience sur les concentrations. Juste de l'eau avec du sucre et du colorant. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Je m'amuse de son malheur. Imaginant la réaction de Rogue dont le cœur devait balancer entre s'inquiéter de perdre son emploi et s'attrister que le contenu du ballon mélangeur n'ait pas empoisonné Indy à mort.

—Efface ce sourire de ton visage tout de suite, Potter Le Cruel !

—Désolé ! Je reviens d'un cours avec Trelawney, j'ai besoin de rire un peu !

—Cette relation vient de se terminer ! Je veux que tu ailles sorti toutes tes affaires de ce casier d'ici lundi !

Il jette son sac sur son épaule avec panache.

—Bonne soirée, Potter !

—Toi aussi Indy !

Sur ce, il s'en va en ravageant ma crinière.

Je prépare mes affaires, puis vais rejoindre Ron, Dean et Seamus qui patientent sous le préau, dévisageant la neige avec dégoût.

—Il ne neige jamais en Irlande, pleurniche patriotiquement Seam'.

—Menteur.

—Ah tiens ! Salut, mon petit sucre d'orge.

Je souris, glissant mes mains rougies dans mes poches de manteau.

—Tu as plus froid, au moins, Ron ? J'ai entendu dire que les roux étaient plus sensibles.

—Nan, grelotta ledit roux, encagoulé des pieds à la tête. Nous les Weasley avons le tempérament chaud.

—C'est bien ce que laisse deviner Hermione, continue Seamus, moqueur.

Ron lui envoie une boutade puis enfonce plus profondément sa tête dans son épaisse écharpe, chignant un peu.

—Où est Hermione, que je m'en aille ? s'écrit-il.

—Nous sommes au complet, remarque soudain Dean. On décampe !

—Non, attendez avec moi, geins Ron.

—Je viens pas avec vous. Je dois aller chez Malefoy.

Ron me regarde suspicieusement et les deux autres garçons se contentent d'un air bafoué.

—Ne restons pas ici une seconde de plus, Dean.

—Non, s'enthousiasme ce dernier.

—Je n'ai jamais été aussi insulté de ma jeune vie. Je ne vous salue pas, ma petite crevette au goût du soleil tropical !

—Moi non plus alors. À demain.

Dean, déjà en marche, me le renvoie et Seamus s'en va, indigné. Hermione arrive sur ces entrefaites, si gelée qu'elle en est bleue et s'agrippe farouchement au bras de Ron pour le tirer vers les autobus.

—Salut, Harry. Bye, Harry.

Je lui envoie la main, puis remonte le sentier qui traverse le terrain enneigé de Poudlard pour rejoindre le stationnement arrière. Malefoy est assis sur son banc, l'air très peu dérangé par le froid. Seul.

—J'aurais dû me douter qu'un être aussi glacial que toi serais imperturbable par une telle température, dis-je en me vautrant à ses côtés.

Il tourne vers moi un visage pâle aux joues rougies par le vent et tire un de ses écouteurs hors de son oreille.

—Juste à voir ta tête, je me doute que tu n'étais pas en train de me complimenter, ai-je besoin de savoir ce que tu viens de dire ?

—Nope !

Il glisse ses longs doigts gantés dans sa poche et en retire un lecteur mp3 qu'il met sur pause.

—Pas de Zabini en vu, je remarque.

—Je lui ai dit de partir, sachant que tu allais me rejoindre. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais tant de temps.

Morveux.

La vieille Renault vintage de Dobby fait alors irruption dans le parking et je me lève, empoignant à la fois mon sac et celui de Malefoy. Avec mon bras libre, je l'aide à se relever et le soutien sommairement jusqu'au bout du trottoir pour qu'il évite de s'effondrer royalement sur la neige tapée.

Son majordome vient nous ouvrir la portière en vitesse, me saluant cordialement au passage. Il a tôt fait d'installer Malefoy confortablement sur la banquette arrière, ses gestes rapides et précis.

Je lance les sacs par terre où il reste de la place, mais m'inquiète de ne pas voir d'espace m'étant destiné.

—Dobby, Harry Potter vient à la maison, aujourd'hui.

—Bien sûr, s'exclame l'interpellé sans se démonter.

Il m'ouvre la porte côté passager et me fait signe de monter.

Le voyage est ralenti par les embouteillages créés par le temps. Les voitures circulent avec lenteur sur la chaussée mouillée, mais pas glissante. Je vois un tic dans le visage de Dobby qui semble exprimer son ennui, mais il se passe de tout commentaire, conduisant en silence.

—Je peux mettre la radio ? je demande en levant la main vers le tableau de bord.

—Elle ne fonctionne pas, répond Malefoy en regardant par la fenêtre. L'antenne est brisée.

Je laisse tomber ma main sur mes cuisses, le singeant, suivant le manège des automobilistes. La conduite de Dobby est fluide, beaucoup plus que celle de Malefoy, et au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous entrons enfin à Cardwell.

Je me réjouis de voir le Manoir Malefoy au-devant parce que le silence pesant de la voiture me tue.

En sortant de la voiture, je vais ouvrir la porte à Drago qui me tend ses béquilles et une main que je saisis. Dobby nous suit jusqu'à l'entrée, portant nos effets scolaires.

—Votre mère est à son bénévolat, nous informa le majordome en nous escortant jusqu'aux escaliers. Elle rentrera plus tard. Dois-je lui dire que Mr Potter restera souper ?

—Non. Non ! je réponds vivement. Je serai parti avant le repas. Je reste juste pour l'après-midi.

—Et demandez à Mère de ne pas venir nous déranger.

Sans un regard dans notre direction, Dobby opine du chef.

Nous atteignons enfin le palier et l'expression de Drago est explicite quant à son degré d'épuisement. S'il avait s'agit de n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais proposé de le porter jusqu'à la chambre – sauf bien sûr Trelawney pour des raisons évidentes –, mais Malefoy étant ce qu'il est, il trouverait le moyen de s'insulter.

De peine et de misère, nous arrivons enfin dans sa grande chambre et il va s'écraser dans son lit, empoignant les couvertures duveteuses à pleines mains, contenté.

—Bordel que je m'ennuie de ne pas dormir ici, souffle-t-il.

Le souvenir de nos deux corps enlacés sur le lit me fait monter le rouge aux joues et je m'empresse de me détourner pour qu'il ne me voit pas rougir comme une écolière devant Mark Feehily (2).

Sobrement, j'appuie la naissance de mes fesses sur le rebord du lit et me tourne les pouces. Ne sentant que trop bien la présence de Drago à mes côtés, je suis incapable de me détendre. De son pied valide, il me sort de mes ravageuses pensées.

—Viens-tu t'étendre ? me demande-t-il nonchalamment.

Et bien que son ton soit contenu et posé, son sourire dévastateur me dit tout autrement.

Surtout, ne pas craquer. Je suis venu ici pour la discussion.

—Je pensais que tu voulais qu'on parle, dis-je en glissant un peu plus loin pour m'éloigner de son pied aguicheur.

Il grimace et se laisse lourdement tomber dans ses oreillers en soupirant. Il fixe le plafond en silence pendant un moment et je me demande bien ce qui peut tellement le faire réfléchir. J'essaie vraiment de ne pas me sentir vexer. Vraiment.

—De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? finit-il par me demander, toujours sans m'accorder un regard.

Je rougis. Entre la gêne et la colère. C'est injuste ! Pourquoi ce serait à moi de crever l'abcès et de m'ouvrir à lui ? Bien sûr, c'est moi qui suis fâché contre lui depuis quelques jours, mais pense-t-il vraiment que nous pouvons continuer ainsi sans jamais être capable d'en discuter ouvertement ?

Je recule pour m'installer plus confortablement au centre du lit, mais garde la bouche obstinément fermée. Il va au moins me regarder, je ne parle pas au mur, moi.

—Potter ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se hisser sur ses coudes et me jeter un regard interrogateur.

—Tu vois ? Ça ne te crèves pas les yeux de me regarder quand tu me parles, je note.

Il roule des yeux se remonte dans son lit pour me faire face, confortablement retenu par ses oreillers.

—Alors ? relance-t-il.

—Alors quoi ? Tu ne trouves vraiment pas qu'il faudrait qu'on parle ? Et ne détourne pas le regard, tu as l'air encore plus coupable !

—Je n'ai pas l'air coupable, argue-t-il. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler.

—Tu sais, je ne parle pas seulement de…de notre orientation… Ou alors seulement mon orientation, parce que je ne veux pas parler pout toi. Et je ne suis pas ici pour te convaincre de sortir avec moi.

Ses yeux se plissent, moqueur.

—Ah non ?

Je souris narquoisement.

—Pas seulement, du moins.

Il rigole, puis s'enfonce dans ses coussins en croisant les bras sur son ventre.

—Mais plus sérieusement, je recommence. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on…euh…continue ? À faire… ?

—Je pensais que c'était plutôt évident, se moque-t-il.

—D'accord.

Je sens une chaleur intense grimper en moi. La simple idée qu'il dise clairement, pour une fois, qu'il veut que nous continuions notre pelotage passionné rallume le brasier qui me consume depuis des semaines déjà.

J'essaie de ne pas trop penser au fait que mon petit béguin pour Drago Malefoy est en train de prendre de l'ampleur et que je devrais paniquer et fuir à toutes jambes tant qu'il est temps. Parce qu'il faut que je me concentre sur le fait qu'il est beau à mourir et qu'il a envie de me foutre la langue dans la gorge et la main dans les boxers.

Il parcourt la distance qui nous sépare et m'empoigne par le devant du collet pour me tirer à lui. Ses mains se glissent dans mes cheveux et sa bouche se pose sur la mienne. Sa langue humide se faufile entre mes lèvres et je fonds, nouant mes bras dans son dos.

Ses commissures s'étirent en un sourire et je me redresse brusquement.

—Démon, je persiffle en fronçant les sourcils.

—Quoi ? Non !

Et bien qu'il affiche un air outré, il semble encore content de sa réussite.

Je roule sur le dos, à côté de lui.

—Oh Potter ! Boude pas !

—Je ne boude pas. L'idée aussi de te donner cette gueule.

Il sourit avec complaisance et s'appuie sur son coude en me regardant.

—Si c'est pour être ainsi, je veux être considéré au moins comme un de tes amis à part entière. Et pas un de tes larbins. Je veux que tu me traites mieux que la petite merde pour laquelle tu m'as prise durant les trois dernières semaines.

—Et tu veux qu'on s'écrive des poèmes, qu'on se tienne par la main et qu'on soupe ensemble à la Saint-Valentin.

—Sans vouloir pousser dans l'écœurant, oui, j'aimerais bien sortir avec toi.

Je tourne la tête pour voir comment il réagit à mon annonce et, sans surprise, je vois son visage impassible de double-agent-double de la CIA.

—C'est sûr que ces dernières semaines, tu as été un petit trou-de-cul, mais j'aimais beaucoup ta compagnie avant que tu te casses la jambe. Tu étais relaxe et cool, amusant à ta façon. Tu es brillant et sportif. Et, je ne sais pas, j'aime bien comment tu me cherches et me provoques tout le temps…

—Tu vas te rendre loin encore avant de dire que je suis _terriblement_ sexy ?

—Sur la liste, il y avait encore un paragraphe entier sur ta personnalité délicieuse avant celui sur ton petit cul.

—Sais-tu, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un esprit de synthèse, mais alors toi ? Définitivement pas.

—Tu es détestable.

—Pas tant que ça, apparemment.

Son petit air suffisant m'arrache un sourire.

—Si tu veux que nous soyons amis, il va falloir que tu commences à te conduire comme tel. Je n'ai pas aimé comme tu m'as planté quand tu as vu Zabini. Je ne parle pas de dire à tout le monde qu'on fait des _trucs_, mais au moins que tu sois capable d'être publiquement avec moi. Comme tu faisais avant ton accident. Et de ne pas me traiter comme ta boniche.

—Mais je traite _tous_ mes amis comme des boniches ! se défend Drago avec conviction.

—Bien pas moi. Tes autres potes sont peut-être assez fous de toi pour se faire traiter comme tes clowns, mais, moi, je n'ai pas envie de me faire ordonner et insulter à longueur de journée. J'ai une bien trop haute estime de moi, j'ajoute avec une grimace.

—Tu me fais penser à Pans', se moque Drago, amusé.

—J'ai _dit_ pas d'insultes !

Il hausse les épaules, son sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

—Je vais essayer de penser à laisser l'idée effleurer mon esprit, d'accord ?

—Ça va me prendre mieux que ça, Malefoy.

Je viens m'allonger beaucoup plus près de lui.

—Veux-tu vraiment tout ça, dis-je en faisant un geste ample vers ma personne.

Il éclate de rire et écrase un baiser gourmand sur mes lèvres incurvées.

—Je vais faire un effort, conclut-il sur un ton de promesse.

Triomphant, je l'agrippe pour le tirer par-dessus moi et nous recommençons à nous embrasser à pleine bouche

O

O

—SEIGNEUR DIEU, NON !

Je me fige au milieu de mon brossage de dents et me précipite hors de la salle de bain. Mon père est paralysé dans la cuisine. Ses yeux arrondis de terreur se tournent vers moi et je prends conscience du tumulte qui le traverse. Mon regard glisse entre ses mains et l'effroi me fait échapper ma brosse à dent qui s'écrase au sol, éclaboussant mes chaussettes et le parquet de dentifrice.

—Merde, je souffle de mon haleine très fraiche. Non, non, non, non… NON !

J'entends les pas précipités de ma mère dans les escaliers. Elle rapplique en quatrième vitesse et m'attrape le bras, les sourcils froncés pas l'inquiétude.

—Que se passe-t-il ?

—Tu…tu…

—Lily Evans, gronde mon père.

D'un geste dramatique, il renverse la pinte de lait au-dessus de son bol de céréales et il n'en sort rien. Vide.

Le visage de ma mère se décompose, puis ses tâches de rousseurs disparaissent dans la teinte rouge que son visage prend et elle me frappe agressivement le bras. En riant, je laisse échapper un petit cri et me masse le triceps.

Une furie rousse s'abat sur mon père qui se protège tant bien que mal des coups de poing furieux de ma mère. Hilare qu'il est.

—Imbéciles ! Deux vrais idiots ! Deux ridicules…concombres ! Je n'y crois pas ! Le matin ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire : me faire mener en bateau par mon mari et mon fils pour tes… niaiseries ! Crétin ! James, tu es un crétin !

Je ramasse ma brosse à dents et vais la rincer dans la salle de bain – le dentifrice, je l'ai juste vite essuyé avec ma chaussette. Je recommence à laver mes dents. Ma mère passe devant la salle d'eau, piétinant bruyamment jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne le palier. Mon père me rejoint discrètement, toujours très amusé par lui-même.

—Ton parrain aurait été fier de toi, me glisse-t-il en attrapant sa propre brosse à dents.

Je souris en crachant dans le lavabo.

—Maraudeur un jour…

Amusé, nous terminons notre besogne.

Parfois, je suis frappé par ma ressemblance avec mon père. Comme en ce moment, alors que nous nous tenons l'un à côté de l'autre et que je le fixe dans le miroir, je ne nous ai jamais trouvé aussi identiques. Si ce ne sont les yeux verts et bruns. Les lunettes, les cheveux, la carrure, la taille, le nez, les mains… tout. Même les pattes d'oies aux coins de ses yeux, je les vois s'installer aux coins des miens.

James Potter s'essuie la bouche et me jette un sourire complice.

—J'ai un rendez-vous plus tard à Londres. Tu veux que je te dépose à Poudlard ? Je pourrai aller voir Rem'.

—Il ne travaille plus à Poudlard. Tu le sais.

S'en souvenant, il fait la moue.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je profite de la bonté de mon père et me laisse conduire jusqu'à l'école.

O

En entrant dans le cours d'anglais, je m'avance vers Ron et Hermione qui semblent s'engueuler – ce qui arrive presque aussi souvent que les jours de douche chez Rogue. J'hésite un peu à m'approcher, ne voulant pas les déranger.

—…je dois réviser, Ron ! Tu sais que c'est Rogue et qu'il est un peu salaud dans ces examens.

—Mais c'est notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire. J'ai un match vendredi et on part visiter Mémère pour le weekend. On ne se verra plus avant _lundi_ ! _LUNDI_ !

Savamment, je me précipite jusqu'à mon pupitre, très peu enclin à me mêler à cette énième querelle. Comme toujours, Ron est un tantinet trop dépendent affectif et Hermione outrageusement préoccupée par ses études. Généralement, c'est beaucoup de bruit pour rien et tout se règle pour le mieux.

Je m'installe discrètement, en essayant de ne pas interrompre Zabini et Drago qui discutent, mais dès que je m'assieds, mon voisin de devant fait volte face.

—Salut, Potter, me dit-il avec amusement. Ça va, Potter ? Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, rigolant un peu.

—Pas nécessaire d'en faire autant.

Son sourire suffisant me rappelle qu'il s'agit de Malefoy tout de même.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? me demande-t-il, l'air de rien.

—J'ai un match, je marmonne déçu.

Comme je m'y attendais, une expression pincée s'étale sur son visage et il se renfrogne. Je devine le combat intérieur qu'il mène pour ne pas tout bonnement me faire la gueule.

—On pourrait réviser ensemble le test de physique de vendredi, demain. Tu veux ? je m'empresse d'ajouter.

—Bien sûr, accepte Drago après une grimace. Tu viens après les cours ?

—Si ça vous va.

Il hausse les épaules et McGonagall entre, faisant tomber le silence sur la classe au grand complet. Je vois Hermione et Ron qui se boudent à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, s'obstinant à ne pas se regarder. À ma gauche, la chaise de Bailey est vide. Le cours promet d'être palpitant.

—Hé ! Drago, je murmure.

Il tourne la tête sensiblement, un sourcil haussé. Merde qu'il est beau !

—Vivement jeudi.

Ses yeux s'éclairent et il acquiesce, se retournant vers McGonagall.

O

O

Nous sommes affalés sur le lit de Drago, nos livres et cahiers ouverts tout autour de nous et sur nos cuisses. Drago a sa jambe plâtrée étendue sur le côté, la pointe de ses orteils frôlant le mur, et il retrace un graphique pour cent millionième fois. Il ne fait que grogner, effacer rageusement et recommencer depuis quinze minutes. Je n'attends plus que l'instant où il va craquer et mettre le feu à nos manuels scolaires.

—Je peux signer ton plâtre ?

—Non.

—S'il te plaît ?

—Non !

Je me renfrogne. Il ne prend même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son foutu exercice.

Depuis que je suis arrivé, nous ne faisons que travailler. Ron, lui, quand il allait chez Hermione pour travailler, c'était pour «travailler » – ce qui signifie plutôt s'embrasser à perdre haleine, se tripoter et plus si affinité. Drago, lui, quand il dit travailler, c'est travailler. Et c'est long. Et chiant.

Ron et Hermione ne se sont pas rabibochés encore. Je pensais qu'ils avaient fait la paix, parce qu'ils agissaient normalement ce matin, mais plus la journée avançait, plus Ron semblait de mauvaise humeur. Quand ils se sont quittés, Hermione faisait la tête et Ron n'était même pas capable de la regarder sans avoir l'air misérable et anéanti.

Au lieu de geindre parce que Drago ne me donne pas toute l'attention que je voudrais, je devrais me considérer chanceux de pouvoir être avec lui.

D'un autre côté, Malefoy et moi, nous ne sortons pas _vraiment_, _officiellement_ ensemble.

Cette idée me met le moral à zéro.

—Je m'ennuie, je juge bon de faire savoir à Drago.

—Je ne m'en serais jamais douté, réplique-t-il d'une voix monotone due à sa concentration.

—Laisse-moi au moins signer ton plâtre.

—Non.

—Pourquoi ? je gémis comme un gamin.

—Tu vas me laisser tranquille, oui ?

J'expire bruyamment en croisant les bras, reportant mon attention sur ma feuille de révision d'anglais – sachant d'avance qu'elle ne me servira à rien, je suis naturellement doué. Il m'est physiquement impossible de me concentrer sur ce bout de papier froissé que je trimballe partout. Je pourrais réviser physique, bien sûr…mais je n'ai aucune envie de finir comme Drago : dépassé et en colère.

J'ai bien d'autres préoccupations. Comme zieuter la silhouette splendide qui s'étale devant moi. On aura beau dire, Drago est peut-être incroyablement emmerdant, mais il est vraiment, indéniablement sexy. De beaux cheveux, un beau visage, un beau torse, de larges épaules, des bras agréablement musclés, des mains fermes, de belles fesses – bien qu'il soit malheureusement assis dessus pour le moment –, des cuisses fuselées, des mollets bombés…et Dieu ! que ce plâtre est blanc ! J'ai vraiment trop envie d'écrire dessus !

—Drago, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi écrire sur ton plâtre. Rien de vulgaire. Promis.

—Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans «non» ?

—Je vais t'embrasser tous les orteils, aussi. Les uns après les autres.

—Tu es vraiment dégueulasse, Potter.

Ça suffit. Il y a une limite à se faire rembarrer avec le sourire quand même. J'envoie tout valser. Je me lève d'un bond et ramasse toutes mes affaires, les faisant tomber en vrac dans mon sac à dos.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Je rentre chez moi.

—Quoi ? s'alarme Drago.

Je prends le temps de lui lancer un regard de défi avant de m'affairer à nouveau à tout emporter.

—Fais pas chier ! Tu ne vas pas bouder parce que je ne veux pas que tu signes mon plâtre ?

—Ce n'est pas pour _ça_ que je vais _bouder_.

—Pourquoi alors ?

Je me mords les lèvres en grognant. J'arrête de tout envoyer dans mon sac et plante mon regard vert dans le sien.

—Parce que je pensais que tu m'avais invité chez toi pour qu'on passe du temps de qualité ensemble…

—On a un examen demain. Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fait ?

—Du temps de _qualité_ !

—On n'est pas un putain de couple, Potter.

Touché !

Je balance mon sac sur mon épaule et fais volte face, préférant ne pas lui offrir mon expression blessé comme trophée. S'il voulait foutre du sel sur la plaie, il y est parvenu.

Gros putain d'enfoiré. Merde !

—Non, attends !

Je me dirige vers la porte sans me retourner.

—Po-Potter ! Je marche sur mon plâtre, m'annonce Drago, sur le ton de la menace. Je risque de me faire mal.

Et sans tiquer, je porte ma main à la poignée, la faisant tourner, prêt à mettre les voiles.

Drago attrape l'autre bandoulière de mon sac et me tire part en arrière. Il s'accroche ensuite à mon épaule, puis à mon bras, sautillant sur son pied valide pour garder l'équilibre.

—Arrête, Drago. Lâche-moi.

—Reste.

Incapable de me défaire de ce sentiment d'inconfort, je m'empêche de regarder Drago directement.

—J'en ai assez, je marmonne. Je reviendrai quand nous n'aurons pas d'examen.

—Non ! se fâche Drago en montant d'un ton. Tu restes !

—Ne m'engueule pas, je rétorque sèchement en tournant sur mes talons. Et je ferai bien ce qui me plaît !

—Non ! R…

—Écoute ! C'est vraiment chiant. Tu ne fais que t'obstiner à faire un graphique depuis une demie heure, tu fais tes devoirs depuis que je suis arrivée. Tu ne m'accordes pas une seconde d'attention. J'ai vraiment rien à foutre ici…

Il me rabat le caquet d'un baiser.

Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes et, tout aussi rapidement, ses mains se plongent dans ma chemise, l'arrachant de l'intérieur de mon pantalon. J'essaie de combattre l'envie qui m'assaille de répondre à son élan de tendresse, habité par ce maudit sentiment de réjection. Mais fidèle à lui-même, Drago trouve le moyen de faire de moi une chiffe molle libidineuse.

Son bassin enflammé s'amarre au mien, le travaillant souplement, m'envoyant des chocs électriques de l'entre-jambe directement jusqu'au cerveau. Sa langue humide et tiède se faufile dans ma bouche, caressante et sensuelle, puis je sens l'érection naissante de Drago contre mon aine.

Grillé, mon dernier neurone.

J'empoigne vélocement ses cuisses, juste au dessus de son plâtre, et le soulève du sol. Drago s'accroche à mes épaules, ravageant ma tignasse à deux mains, empoignant de généreuses mèches de mes cheveux pour les tirer vers l'arrière. Ma gorge déployée est aussitôt couverte des baisers chauds de Drago qui enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

—Drago, je ronronne chaudement.

Nous nous échouons sur son duvet moelleux et il me hisse au dessus de lui, reprenant mes lèvres comme un affamé. Il saisit mon poignet et rabat ma main directement sur son érection en gémissant de contentement.

Alors que je m'active sur son membre érigé, il jette tous nos effets scolaires au sol à grands coups de bras. Puis il revient à moi et m'arrache carrément ma chemise d'uniforme. Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour s'égarer jusqu'à mon oreille où sa langue vient taquiner mon lobe et exciter mes tympans de ses gémissements.

Ma bouche s'assèche tant ma respiration s'emballe et je sens mon sexe comprimé dans mes pantalons. Je balance mes hanches d'avant en arrière avec ferveur, ce qui semble augmenter l'ardeur de Drago.

—Drago, Drago, Drago, j'appelle comme une litanie.

Son visage revient vis-à-vis le mien. Ses yeux entrouverts sont étincelants de désirs, brûlants de gourmandise et sa bouche est gonflée et rouge. Mon ventre gronde de délectation et je me lèche les lèvres.

Les doigts fins de Drago me prennent la nuque et rapproche nos visages pour un autre baiser.

Mes mains remontent pour déboutonner la chemise de Drago, ainsi que son pantalon. Je caresse brièvement ses hanches et son ventre, avant de m'engouffrer dans son caleçon et commencer à le masturber.

La tête de Drago part en arrière et les commissures de ses lèvres remontent alors qu'une mélopée de grognements s'élève.

Ma bouche descend le long de sa mâchoire, mélangeant morsure et coup de langue. Puis je m'en prends à sa gorge, sa pomme d'Adam, le creux de ses clavicules, ses mamelons, puis descends le chemin qui mène à son nombril.

Drago semble réaliser soudainement où je m'en vais et ses mains se crispent dans mes cheveux. Mes doigts ralentissent leurs allers-retours sur sa verge et j'embouche timidement son gland.

—Oh putain de bordel de merde ! s'exclame Drago, son corps se tendant violemment. Potter, oui !

—Harry, j'exige en délaissant son érection.

Entre ses cils, Drago me jette un regard désorienté.

—Harry, Drago. Appelle-moi Harry.

—_Harry_, d'accord.

Souriant, je m'empare de son sexe une seconde fois, embrassant et suçant, suivant avec application les directives gutturales que gronde Drago.

—Harry ! me prévient-il subitement.

Il s'arrache au fourreau de mes lèvres et j'ai tout juste le temps de fermer un œil avant qu'il ne vienne directement dans mon visage.

—Oh merde, soupire-t-il en se laissant tomber complètement sur le dos, prenant de profondes inspirations.

Encore essoufflé, il roule sur le côté et récupère une boîte de papiers mouchoirs qu'il avait sur sa table de nuit.

—Viens ici, m'ordonne-t-il.

Il prend mon visage d'une main et s'applique à essuyer la coulisse blanche qui dévale le long de ma joue.

Je dois avouer que ma première pipe, je l'imaginais un peu plus romantique…sans me faire venir dans la face pour être honnête. Un peu plus longue aussi.

Encore que…Drago fait plutôt attention à moi maintenant.

Sa bouche vient becquer la mienne, une fois qu'il a terminé.

—Plutôt surprenant venant de toi, Potter…

—Harry.

—_Harry_. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais _ça_ en toi.

Ses mots me font monter le rouge aux joues, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, et je vois clairement le rictus amusé sur les lèvres de Drago. J'évite son regard en venant me lover contre lui, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

—Ne sois pas timide, _Harry_, reprend mon amant d'une voix enjôleuse. Tu étais tellement sexy avec tes lèvres sur ma queue qui faisait des allers-retours dans ta bouche et toi qui suçais…

—Arrête, Drago ! je m'écrie, suffocant de gêne.

Il pouffe allègrement en peignant mes cheveux par en arrière.

—Vierge, assène-t-il.

—Va chier !

Embarrassé, je plonge à côté de lui dans ses oreillers en pagaille et son édredon défait.

—Je te déteste, je grommelle.

Gloussant de plus belle, Drago se couche à côté de moi, à moitié avachi sur mon flanc, et me charrie vertement en débitant des grossièretés à faire pâlir tous les pervers de Grande Bretagne.

Et bon Dieu ! Ce connard peut être _tellement_ obscène.

—Harry. C'était super. Pour vrai.

—Je t'emmerde…

—Allez ! Pour vrai ! Je le pense, me dit-il en me forçant à le regarder. Tu as été très bon.

Ça a le mérite de faire du bien à l'orgueil.

—On peut changer de sujet ?

Drago y concède, il réajuste son boxer et rattache son pantalon, gardant un œil sur moi qui en fait de même avec ma chemise. Du restant de la soirée, son petit air réjoui ne le quitte pas et je m'efforce de ne pas trop y penser.

O

O

Dean, Seamus et moi entrons dans la cafète. Mes deux comparses discutent avec animation de la partie de hockey que j'ai manquée hier, insistant sur le fait que je suis un honteux indigne.

Nous prenons une table près de la fenêtre et je sors mon livre de physique pour relire certains passages.

—Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici sans Ron ? me demande Seamus en me frappant dans le dos.

—Trop drôle Seamus, rouspète la jeune femme en faisant claquer ses manuels sur la surface de la table. Tu es prêt, Harry ? J'ai refait tous les exercices hier. Toi ?

—Pas tous…seulement certains. Très peu en réalité…

—Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier ? me demande Hermione dubitative.

Mes joues s'enflamment et je pique du nez dans mon bouquin. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Seam'.

—MUMUS !

Nous sursautons tous les quatre en levant les yeux vers Lavande qui se précipite vers nous, accompagnée par les jumelles qui semblent beaucoup moins pressées qu'elle.

C'est alors que se produit LA chose la plus absurde de tous les temps : Lav-lav se pend au cou de Seamus et dépose un baiser chaste et peureux sur ses lèvres. À voir la tête d'Hermione et de Dean, eux non plus n'était pas au courant de…_ça_.

Padma et Parvati s'assoient face à Dean et moi, amusées de notre ahurissement.

—Seamus ? s'indigne Dean.

—Ouais ! j'appuie.

L'Irlandais coule un bras mou autour des épaules de sa copine, l'air un tantinet trop serein.

—Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu ça ?

Dean secoue violemment la tête, ouvrant de grands yeux. La révolte qui se lit dans son visage semble chercher une égale parmi nous, mais je suis obligé de donner mon appui à Seamus.

—Félicitation…j'imagine. Vous allez bien ensemble, je baragouine.

—Oui, s'empresse d'ajouter Hermione prise de court. C'est génial. Je suis contente pour vous.

—Vous le saviez ? j'interroge les jumelles.

Ce sont les premiers mots que j'échange avec Padma depuis la mésaventure. Elle m'adresse un sourire entendu alors que sa sœur me fusille du regard.

—Depuis quelques temps, oui. Sans nous, il y a un manque de communication flagrante dans cette bande.

—Tu parles de vos bouderies dignes de gamines de la pré-maternelle, là, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Seamus, sarcastique.

Lavande lui assène un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire et les jumelles se contentent d'un air caustique.

Juste à voir la tête de mon ami, je sens que ce couple ne fera pas long feu. J'espère que Seamus fera semblant suffisamment longtemps pour que Lavande gobe son histoire d'«amour » et qu'il puisse la laisser en bonne et due forme. Qu'au moins elle n'ait pas l'impression de s'être fait utiliser juste pour le sexe.

Seamus entoure la taille de Lavande, la rapprochant de lui, puis il accote son menton sur l'épaule frêle et féminine, écoutant le discours ennuyeux de sa copine avec les jumelles. Leur proximité semble confortable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. C'est au moins ça.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois entrer Drago et Zabini dans la Grande Salle. Ils se dirigent, sans un regard vers nous, à leur table, mais dès qu'ils y sont assis, Drago tourne la tête dans ma direction. Il m'adresse un sourire chaud qui me fait frémir et je grimace en retour – une tentative échoué de pondre quelque chose d'aguicheur. Il désigne ses livres d'un coup de tête et forme avec ses lèvres mon prénom. _Harry_.

Je me lève, obligé, un peu trop prompt à rejoindre mon _ami_.

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

(1) _Don't hate the player, hate the game_ : expression qui signifie,_ grosso modo_, «Ne haïe pas le joueur, haie le jeu». Ça sonne mieux en anglais.

(2) Mark Feehily : l'un des membres du groupe _Westlife_, les _Backstreet Boys_ anglais.


	14. Imperativement

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 14** : Impérativement

* * *

J'en ai déjà parlé avec Ron, Seamus et Dean…et aucun d'eux ne chantent quand ils jouent.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight_(1)

D'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, j'ai toujours eu ce genre de...trame sonore durant les matchs. Quand la pression monte et que je sens l'adrénaline embarquer, ma mélomanie prend le dessus et les solos de guitare ou de batterie explose dans ma tête. Pas durant l'entrainement, par contre, même si les joutes sont corsées, il manque de…d'épic. J'ai aussi appris dernièrement que je ne fredonne pas non plus au lit. Quoique ! Je ne peux pas encore dire si je vais m'acclamer mentalement pendant Drago et moi le faisons en chantant du James Brown à tue-tête dans mon esprit. Mais j'aime imaginer que non. Surtout que jusqu'à présent, il m'est difficile de me souvenir ne serait-ce que de mon propre nom quand Drago pose ses mains sur moi.

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_(1)

J'intercepte la passe de Seamus qui se presse dans le camp adverse, ne quittant pas la ligne défenseuse des yeux. Un cri aigu s'élève dans les gradins et je n'ai même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Lavande.

Grinçant des dents, je m'avance sur le territoire adverse et passe la puck à mon ailier gauche, faisant signe à Seamus de contourner leurs arrières qui rappliquent rapidement.

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_(1)

Nous jouons contre des amateurs aujourd'hui. Les attaquants restent de notre côté, derrière notre ligne de défenseurs, attendant que le palet leurs revienne tranquillement. Un peu plus et ils se mettraient à parler de la pluie et du beau temps en prenant le thé avec Ron – qui m'a confié se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas leur hurler quoi faire.

Nous menons huit à zéro.

Une partie facile, on pourrait croire que c'est agréable. Pas besoin de se prendre au sérieux pour une fois. Aucune chance que le coach nous engueule comme du poisson pourri une fois la partie terminée. Aucun stress pour Ron et ses défenseurs. Aucun défi pour moi et les autres avants. Mais en fait, c'est éperdument chiant. Les périodes passent super lentement et, sachant que je pourrais être avec Drago en train de me faire peloter, j'ai vraiment le sentiment de perdre mon temps. Tout en me les gelant parce qu'on pèle ici.

Nouvelle passe à moi.

_And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_(1)

Neuf à zéro.

Seigneur, sortez-moi de là !

Lavande se déchire les cordes vocales en bonne groupie et Seamus lui envoie la main en roulant des yeux, puis me regarde et me fait un doigt d'honneur à travers son gant.

Pauvre chaton.

O

—Elle fait la grève du sexe, susurre vertement Seamus entre ses lèvres.

Alors que j'étais bien tranquille dans mon coin, avec comme seule compagnie ma douce et délicate pudeur, il fallait qu'il vienne me coller. Dans les douches.

Je m'écarte un peu, les yeux toujours fermés, pleins de savon, essayant de les rincer à grand coups d'eau chaude. Seamus m'arrache mon gel douche des mains et je sens son corps se rapprocher du mien pour partager le même jet.

—Seam', merde, tu veux bien prendre ta _propre_ douche ! je m'écrie en le poussant rageusement.

Il râle, mais s'éloigne et ouvre un autre robinet.

—Tu es _si_ douillet.

—Non, Seam', c'est toi qui es bizarre. Aucun autre mec ne partage leur douche. On n'est pas en Irlande ici, je souligne.

—Et c'est _toi_ qui me dis ça ? Tu deuxième plus grand fantasme doit être de prendre une douche avec un mec.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui coule une œillade désabusée alors qu'il me renvoie un sourire taquin _made_ _in_ Seamus Finnigan. Je hausse un sourcil.

—Parce que ton premier plus grand fantasme serait de te réveiller à mes côtés dans une chute thermale en Norvège un beau matin de printemps au son des poissons-volants, nu dans la rosée.

J'éclate de rire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

—À vrai dire, c'est en train de devenir mon plus grand fantasme à moi aussi, marmonne Seamus en changeant complètement d'expression. La Cinglée n'enlève plus ses petites culottes.

En effet, l'Irlandais a renommée sa copine «La Cinglée » lorsqu'il en parle avec moi, Dean ou Ron. D'ailleurs, le rouquin grimace à chaque fois qu'il entend ça et réprimande Seamus, essayant de le conseiller en donnant son propre couple avec Hermione en exemple, mais rien n'y fait. Ce qui n'aide pas la cause c'est que nous savons tous que Lavande est bel et bien folle. En temps qu'amie, elle est plutôt correcte : de bon conseil, souvent très optimiste, toujours partante et positive. Selon elle, rien n'est jamais impossible. Quant on veut, on peut. Souris, la vie est un fromage… Mais quand elle s'entiche de quelqu'un…Ô Ciel ! Le pauvre mâle est mieux d'être vacciné contre la dépression.

—Elle va me tuer, reprend Seamus, feignant la terreur. D'abord, elle devrait être sous médication, ce n'est pas normal d'avoir des sauts d'humeur comme ça. J'ai même eu peur qu'elle ait un polichinelle dans le placard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je souris. HAH! Un polichinelle dans le placard.

—Pas drôle, Harry ! Moment de sérieux ici, un peu de respect par Toutatis !

Je fronce les sourcils, faisant semblant d'être concentré sur son problème, et fais abstraction de mon air amusé.

—Et on ne baise pas ! Harry, tu m'avais dit qu'on baiserait et on ne baise pas. Je veux être remboursé !

—Seamus, je m'écrie avec indignation, tentant d'étouffer un éclat de rire.

—Je ne comprends pas. C'est pas normal. Avant que je sois son copain, elle me sautait sur le dard comme un nympho sur les stéroïdes et, tout à coup, je lui tiens la main en publique et POUF ! Bye bye la queue de Seamus. C'est de la putain de merde. Je me suis fait avoir.

J'essaie une seconde de ne pas rire, mais c'est peine perdue. C'est un salaud incontestable. Même Dean qui est un Don Juan n'est pas un aussi gros trou de cul que Seamus, mais je suis incapable de le juger et de me froisser par tant de manque de respect. Même vis-à-vis Lavande. Parce que je sais que Seam' est juste un handicapé du sentiment et que c'est très exactement comme ça qu'il se sent : bafoué. Il est fort probablement insulté par le comportement de Lavande qui avait fait miroiter monts et merveilles, avant de claquer la porte de la caverne d'Ali Baba.

—J'ai le droit d'aller voir ailleurs, hein ? me demande Seamus, plein d'espoir.

—Non, salaud !

—Et mes couilles ?

—Tu fais ce que tu faisais avant, je soupire en mimant la masturbation.

J'éteins mon robinet de douche et récupère mon savon.

Dans le vestiaire, Ron et Dean discutent tranquillement, assis sur leurs sacs de sport. Quelques autres joueurs se rhabillent lentement en s'aspergeant trop – TROP – généreusement d'antiperspirant, ne me portant pas plus d'attention qu'il faut.

Ron hausse les sourcils, l'air inquiet en me faisant signe vers les douches et je grimace en signant «Lavande » du bout des lèvres.

La couple n'a pas trois jours et nous en avons déjà tous plein le dos de cette histoire qui sonne aussi faux que la virginité de Pansy Parkinson.

O

O

J'arrive chez moi vers neuf heures et quart – merci aux jumeaux. Les lumières du rez-de-chaussée sont toutes éteintes, mais j'entends la radio jouer de vieux classiques du rock au loin.

J'enlève mes chaussures et dépose mon sac de sport dans l'entrée, essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Mon père est installé dans la cuisine d'été, des montagnes de papiers éparpillées tout autour de lui, dodelinant de la tête en chantonnant.

—_It's early morning The sun comes out Last night was shaking And pretty loud_. (2)

Je le rejoins et me vautre sur la banquette, appréciant la voix de mon père qui couvre à peine celle de Klaus Meine. Au refrain, nous reprenons, tous les trois en chœur : _Here I am, Rock you like a hurricane_. (2)

—Tu as marqué un but pour ton papa ? me demande-t-il soudainement.

—Ça dépend, m'as-tu acheté un Pokémon ?

—Non, répond-il penaud. Mais j'ai ceci !

Il brandit victorieusement un bonbon qu'il sort de sa poche et le jette sur la table. Je suis incapable de retenir mon euphorie et saute dessus, déchirant le papier avec mes dents.

—Mmmmmmh, je ronronne avec appréciation. Citron. Deux buts pour mon papa.

—Brave fils, ronfle mon paternel en s'étirant paresseusement.

Il se masse une épaule et monte le volume de la radio. Nous marmonnons en duo les paroles de la chanson qui enchaîne. Confortable, je tombe dans la lune, suçant ma friandise, jouant vaguement avec l'emballage, bercé par la musique et le griffonnage de mon père. Je suis bien.

—Drago Malefoy a appelé, plus tôt.

—Ah oui ?

Je me redresse, ramené abruptement sur Terre.

—Il n'a pas laissé de message, mais un numéro de téléphone où tu peux le rappeler. _N'importe quand_. Ta mère l'a mis sur l'ilot dans la cuisine.

Je baragouine un «d'accord » en me levant de façon précipité pour aller chercher ledit numéro.

—Harry, m'arrête mon père. Est-ce que Malefoy…?

—Malefoy quoi ?

—Eh bien, se force mon père, l'air de chercher ses mots. Tu sais… Est-ce que…? Hum. Vous…? Hum.

—Oh.

Nous rougissons tous les deux.

—Non, p'pa.

—Ah non ?

Son regard hurle «BLUFF !» et je déglutis.

—Non ! Papa ! C'est Malefoy, je rétorque comme si ça suffisait à tout expliquer. T'sais !

—Oui. Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste…le numéro de téléphone pour le rejoindre _en tout temps_. Ta mère et moi, nous nous demandions si… Tu vois. Tant pis.

J'acquiesce vigoureusement en me carapatant comme un lâche.

Ce joli minois sait faire bien des choses, mais définitivement pas mentir. Mes joues sont brûlantes, mon regard est fuyant, les commissures de mes lèvres sont crispées dans un simulacre de sourire décontracté. Non. Vraiment, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mon visage.

Sur le comptoir de la pièce voisine repose la note fluorescente écrite par ma mère.

_Drago Malefoy_

_(020) 5553 7246_

Ce n'est pas le numéro qu'il m'a donné au début de l'année quand nous avons échangés nos coordonnés. Donc pas son numéro de maison.

Il est dix heures moins cinq.

Trop tard pour renvoyer son appel. Mais encore là, il a dit _n'importe_ _quand_. S'il a dit ça c'est sûrement que je ne réveillerais pas ses parents en appelant tard. S'il a dit ça, c'est probablement aussi parce qu'il veut que je le rappelle ce soir. S'il dit ça, c'est sans _l'ombre d'un doute_ parce qu'il me veut ! _YES !_

Je prends le combiné de la cuisine et monte dans ma chambre en sautant les marches quatre par quatre, soulevé de terre par mon enthousiasme. Je compose le numéro de Drago et ferme la porte de ma chambre doucement, pour ne pas interpeller mon père – qui doit _tellement_ s'attendre à ce que je l'appelle – ou ma mère.

—Oui, allô ?

—Drago…?

—Oui ?

Sa voix semble amusée, mais je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il m'ait reconnu.

—C'est Harry.

—OH ! Oh. Oui. Est-ce que tu peux rappeler dans…quinze, vingt minutes ? Pans' et Blaise s'en allaient justement.

J'entends les deux concernés protester, puis argumenter avec Drago.

—Quinze minutes, répète-t-il en raccrochant.

Bon !

Je dépose le téléphone sur ma table de chevet. Quinze minutes alors. Ça flingue un peu mon excitation quand même.

Un bâillement me décroche la mâchoire et la fatigue me gagne tout d'un coup. Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain où je prends un temps interminable à me laver les dents. Paresseusement, j'enlève tous mes vêtements jusqu'au boxer et retourne m'échouer dans mon lit. Ces temps-ci, je dors comme un gros bébé qui vient de boire et, de toutes mes forces, je combats le sommeil qui manque de me submerger. Encore cinq minutes. Cinq minutes et je vais pouvoir parler à Drago.

Comme nous n'avons plus de projet de physique d'ici les vacances de Noël, nous ne nous sommes pas vu aujourd'hui…et techniquement nous ne devrions pas nous voir durant tous les weekends jusqu'à la rentrée. J'avais cru que Drago s'en foutait vu qu'il n'en avait pas parlé…

Étendu sur le dos dans mon lit, je me cale dans mon édredon, incapable de faire disparaitre le sourire béat qu'un simple coup de téléphone peut m'apporter. J'avais pensé lui téléphoner durant la matinée, mais sans son accord préalable, j'avais peur de me faire trop oppressant et qu'il me rabâche les oreilles de ces «On _ne_ sort _pas_ ensemble, Potter» qu'il affectionne tant. Si je passe plus de cinq minutes à le regarder en soupirant avec langueur, il se dépêche de me tourmenter de _ces_ mots. Je sais _très_ bien qu'on ne sort pas ensemble ! Est-ce pour cela que je n'ai pas le droit d'être énamouré ? Hein ! Enfin…oui. Peut-être un peu.

Merde aussi ! Il apprendra qu'on ne récolte que ce que l'on sème et qu'il n'avait qu'à ne pas me faire tomber amoureux… Oh merde. Faites qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

Quelle heure est-il ?

ENFIN !

Je rappelle.

—Potter ? il répond après une sonnerie.

—Harry, je corrige.

Drago soupire et j'entends ses yeux roulés dans leurs orbites d'ici.

—Salut, je reprends. Ligne privée ?

—Portable. Puisqu'on est ami, maintenant, j'ai pensé que tu méritais peut-être de faire partie des privilégiés à qui je donnais ce numéro de téléphone. En cas d'abus, cela dit, je me rétracterai.

—Tu vas reprendre ton numéro de téléphone du fin fond de ma mémoire ? je demande, railleur.

— «Lobotomie pour les nuls », ça ne semble pas _aussi_ compliqué qu'on essaie de le faire croire. Tu ouvres ici, tu électrocutes là. Mais trêve de politesse, qu'est-ce que tu fais demain ?

—Rien de spécial. Des devoirs j'imagine. Pourquoi ?

—Tu pourrais venir passer l'après-midi ici.

—Chez toi ?

—Je pensais plus précisément dans mes boxers, mais si tu veux garder cette conversation «Tout public », oui, chez moi.

Ô amour, tu es si sensible, si délicat, si romantique.

—Tu pourrais venir ici, pour une fois, je propose en effaçant un sourire.

—Dans tes boxers ?

—CHEZ MOI !

Je l'entends qui éclate de rire à l'autre bout du fil et j'essaie de penser à autre chose pour faire partir le rouge qui me ronge le visage.

—C'est plus pratique chez moi. Et plus _privé_ aussi. Et plus jolie. Et confortable. Et grand. Et luxueux. Et ça sent meilleur…

—Mais oui, mais oui. Et ton père est plus fort que le mien.

—Plus puissant, oui, mais en terme de force physique…je ne sais pas. Par contre, ton père est plus sexy.

—Bonsoir Drago, à jamais !

Encore une fois, son rire explose dans mes oreilles et je sens ma bouche s'incurver vers le haut. J'aime bien faire rigoler ce frigide de l'émotion.

—Viens, j'insiste.

—Mais j'ai un plâtre, s'indigne Drago comme si j'étais le plus grand sans-cœur de tous les temps. Un gros en plus ! Déjà que toute la semaine, il faut que je me traîne dans tout Poudlard.

—Je vais te porter. Je vais te construite une chaise en forme de trône et te porter à travers ma _modeste_ demeure. Tu auras une couronne et un sceptre. Et une peau de tigre. Et tu pourras traiter ma mère de boniche et mon père de mendiant !

—Tu veux _vraiment_ que je vienne chez toi demain.

Je ne pensais pas tant que ça, mais en fait oui, il a raison. J'ai envie que ma mère et mon père rencontre Drago. Pour vrai. Qu'ils aient la chance de vraiment faire sa connaissance. Et de le voir dans ma cuisine, dans mon salon, dans ma chambre…dans mes affaires.

—Un peu, je concède. Ça ferait changement.

Il réfléchit un moment en émettant un long et fort «mmmh», me faisant languir, puis un court silence avant :

—Tu vas me sucer ?

Ma salive va s'agglutiner dans le fond de ma gorge, faisant du bungee avec ma luette, et je suis pris dans une quinte de toux violente.

—Si jamais tu t'étouffe pour vrai, raccroche et compose le 999, reprend tranquillement Drago. Comme on l'a vu lors de la campagne de sensibilisation aux urgences en première année avec Quirrell. Tu te souviens de Quirrell ? Il était bizarre. Je pense qu'il touchait les petits enfants…

—DRAGO ! je rugis, indigné.

—Pas _moi_, ne t'inquiète pas.

—Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je m'enfonce dans mon oreiller en reprenant mon souffle, pas vraiment remis de ma suffocation, et tente de reprendre mon calme. Non mais vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi pour que je me…je…je me retrouve avec _ce_ genre de mec ? Est-ce que je suis un appât à détraqués ? Qui passe de «fais-moi une pipe» à notre professeur de première année qui, en effet, avait un comportement pour le moins singulier.

_Tu vas me sucer ?_

Franchement !

—Franchement ! je répète à voix haute.

—Quoi ?

—_Toi_, _tu_ es bizarre.

—Non. Il y a belle lurette que j'ai cessé de te considéré comme un petit garçon. C'était un samedi, je pense bien. Tu es venu plutôt vite en j'en avais pleins les mains, mais j'ai dû reconnaître que…

—ARRÊTE ! Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?

—Parce que ça te met dans tous tes états et que ça me fait rire.

Son ton est dégoulinant de malice et je me retiens à deux mains pour ne pas A) lancer le téléphone à travers ma chambre ou B) raccrocher aussi sec sans précaution aucune.

Je me mâchonne l'intérieur des joues, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Fais chier ! J'ai toujours eu beaucoup plus de répartie que ça vis-à-vis Malefoy, mais sur ce terrain-là, je perds tous mes moyens. J'ai chaud, ma gorge se noue, j'ai envie de glousser comme une dinde et d'enfouir mon visage dans mes mains.

Infâme pervers !

Ledit Infâme baille longuement.

—Alors ? Chez toi, demain ? marmonne-t-il.

—Juste si tu veux. Si c'est trop demander…

—Chut ! Pas de pleurnichage, ça m'énerve. Si je viens en début d'après-midi, ça va ?

—Oui, oui.

Silence.

—Tu m'en veux à cause du suçage ? soupire Drago, désabusé.

—Non.

Re-silence.

—J'ai compris. Pas de fellation demain.

Re-re-silence.

—T'es chiant, Potter.

Raccrochage.

Triste Harry.

Je grimace un peu en tapotant le combiné sur mes lèvres.

Je ne suis pas fâché au sens propre du terme. Qu'il ramène le fait que je l'ai sucé d'une façon aussi cavalière m'a surpris, oui. Et je trouve un peu moyen qu'il me demande, comme ça…tout bonnement…comme si de rien était…sans préambule…de but-en-blanc…juste histoire de foutre sa queue dans ma gueule. FRANCHEMENT !

Cramoisi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux pour la…bah !... millième fois ce soir, je m'emmitoufle dans mes couvertures et bougonne. Juste pour le sport.

Si l'occasion s'était présentée, je l'aurais sûrement fait, en plus ! Tiens ! Prends ça, Malefoy ! Drago. Et ça ne se demande pas _ça_, non plus. _Allez, Harry, juste un peu. Juste pour dire. Juste un bec. Juste un coup de langue. Une bouchée…_Merde. Mon sexe est fébrile derrière mon boxer et j'essaie de ne pas y penser en l'écrasant contre mon matelas. Et en donnant quelques coups de reins. En pensant à Drago. Couché dans mon lit. Entre mes draps, qui m'attire entre ses cuisses, moites et fermes. Qui me dévore insatiablement de ses yeux gris et affamés, me détaillant scrupuleusement, s'attardant sur mon entre-jambe avec gourmandise. Son érection vibrante pulsant contre la mienne…

Le téléphone sonne subitement et sans réfléchir, je réponds.

—A-Allô ?

—Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu me fasses la gueule !

—Pardon ? j'entends la voix incrédule de mon père.

Je vrille sur le dos pour arrêter de me jouer après, essayant de chasser mon excitation.

—C'est-c'est pour moi, p'pa, je soupire.

—Je pensais aussi. Salut Drago !

—Bonsoir, Mr Potter.

—Bonne soirée.

Sur ce, mon père lâche la ligne et je respire enfin.

—C'est normal que j'aie envie de me faire sucer. C'est même une bonne chose ! Ça veut dire que tu ne t'y prends pas si mal que ça.

—Je rêve, je m'écrie. Et ne m'appelle pas à une heure pareille ! Et si mon père entendait ça, hein ?

—Ne sois pas stupide. Il vient de raccrocher.

—Tu es…Ooh. Tu me déprimes.

—Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? s'impatiente Drago.

—Rien, rien.

Silence.

—Depuis que je te parle, je suis bandé…

—Dra…

—Non, écoute-moi, me coupe-t-il. C'est très amusant ton truc de puceau, mais il est temps que quelqu'un te le dise et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi.

Et bien que j'ai envie de l'envoyer chier vertement, je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Je pense que je préférerais encore me faire faire ce genre de _speech_ par mon arrière-grand-mère édenté dont la dernière partie de touche-pipi doit remonter d'avant Mathusalem que par Drago Insensible-Au-Cœur-De-Pierre-Et-Même-Pas-D'Âme Malefoy.

—Quand deux personnes se veulent vraiment beaucoup, qu'elles aiment se bouffer, se lécher et se téter la bouche et la queue et qu'elles s'appellent Harry et Drago, il est normal que Drago aient toujours envie de baiser la bouche d'Harry. D'accord ? Et aussi beaucoup une autre partie d'Harry, mais ça, je t'en reparlerai plus tard quand nous serons rendus là. Et c'est normal que Drago y pense tout le temps. Et qu'il en parle tout le temps aussi. C'est même possible qu'Harry aussi y pense de temps en temps.

—Il y pense. Aussi. De temps en temps.

Et il rougit aussi. Tout le putain de temps. Merde, Harry !

—Bien, ronronne presque Drago. Alors, demain, chez toi, Harry et Drago vont…

—On verra, je l'arrête rapidement. Mes parents seront là et ils sont un peu contre l'épanouissement sexuel de leur unique fils de seize ans.

—Alors viens ici, répond-il incrédule. Je pense que mes parents ne savent même pas quel âge j'ai.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

—Non, toi, tu viens. C'est déjà décidé.

—Est-ce que c'est une grève du sexe ? Est-ce que tu as tes règles ? Tu as un bouton mal placé ?

—Ouach ! Drago ! Non ! je hurle avec un dégoût amusé. Pour une fois. Juste une fois, ici. J'irai chez toi toute la semaine prochaine.

—Et mon pénis dans tout ça ?

—Mais merde, Drago, tu as une main droite ou pas ?

—Je peux allez voir ailleurs aussi, si tu ne veux pas, assène-t-il avec mordant.

Et putain de bordel de merde, ce coup-là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Au contraire. Je m'attendais à bien des choses venant de lui, dont encore plus d'insistance et même des critiques peu constructives sur mes performances – pratique, pratique, pratique. Mais…ça ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? Fais ta chienne Potter ou alors je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour gober ma queue.

Va chier !

—Va chier ! je répète encore une fois à voix haute.

Il expire longuement dans le récepteur.

Va chier. Va chier. .

—Potter, Drago soupire l'air ennuyé. Encore une fois, je te rappelle que nous ne sortons pas…

—Ta gueule ! Tu ne comprends, encore une fois, comme d'habitude, rien. On a beau ne pas sortir ensemble, le respect c'est pas pour les chiens. Va penser à ce que tu viens de dire…

Merde, je viens vraiment de dire ça.

—…et demain, pas la peine de venir, je continue néanmoins. ET NE RAPPELLE PAS, IL EST _TARD_ !

Sur ce, je raccroche, balance le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce – m'assure qu'il est en bonne état du coin de l'œil –, puis m'enroule dans mes couvertures en serrant fermement les paupières.

Je vous en foutrai des trous de cul, des merdeux, des fils de pute, des salauds, des connards, des pervers de - VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE DRAGO MALEFOY !

O

O

Gavé d'entendre Seamus se plaindre de Lavande, ENCORE, j'explose :

—ASSEZ ! Seam', tu es mon ami, mais si je dois t'entendre parler de ta copine encore _une_ fois, je te fais bouffer les cheveux de Rogue.

—Les cheveux de _Rogue_ ? répète Seamus en fronçant le nez. Le châtiment est bien trop sévère pour le crime !

—Non, je suis tout à fait d'accord, m'appuie Dean, toujours penché sur mon devoir de français qu'il recopie. Si elle te tue tellement, largue-la.

Seamus soupire longuement en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras pliés sur la tête

—Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas…

Et ainsi, il recommence à baratiner Dean sur le fait que : oui, Lavande est une sacrée chieuse, mais non, il ne peut pas la laisser parce qu'ils ont «consommé leur amour » et que, oui il allait la laissé, mais que non ce n'était pas encore le moment, qu'elle avait des qualités, bien qu'il soit incapable de s'en souvenir…tout le temps.

Alors qu'en fait, à moi il l'avait avoué, il veut juste coucher avec une dernière – et deuxième – fois, parce que sinon il l'aurait supporté tout ce temps pour rien et que ça : non !

Bien entendu, je laisse Dean implorer un Seamus plus chiant que jamais de la fermer avec Lav-Lav parce qu'il s'en fout comme de l'an 40 de sa vie de couple. Je ne les écoute plus s'obstiner, me concentrant sur mes propres problèmes.

La nuit ne porte aucunement conseil. Au contraire, la nuit de samedi m'a plutôt aidé à créer des plans machiavéliques qui me feraient jeter en prison. Sauf bien sûr si j'étais dans un pays du Moyen-Orient, que Drago était une fille, que nous étions mariés et que je prétendais qu'il ait commis l'adultère. Mais bon ce n'est pas le cas et la lapidation au milieu de la place publique n'est pas à la mode en occident – et c'est une HONTE, si vous voulez mon avis.

En plus, tout ce sadisme ne m'a pas aidé à dormir l'autre soir parce que j'étais beaucoup trop énervé pour ne serait-ce que songer à fermer l'œil. J'ai broyé du noir une bonne partie de la journée dimanche avant de finalement céder à la tristesse et la fatigue. Je me suis couché tôt, sans manger, et n'ait pas eu de difficulté à trouvé Morphée.

Évidemment, aux petites heures ce matin, mon estomac m'a tiré du lit et je me suis empiffré dans les restants du repas de la veille que ma mère avait étiqueté dans le frigo. Puis pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons de mon père et le mettre en mode _Gestapo_, je suis retourné me terré dans ma chambre où j'ai eu tout le loisir de réfléchir, à tête reposée, à notre situation, à Drago et à moi.

Je dois dire qu'une fois la colère envolée, la source de cette engueulade était tout sauf difficile à trouver et la solution à tous mes problèmes était limpide.

Bien que Drago Malefoy soit un connard libidineux avec la palette émotive d'un carcajou, j'ai envie de sortir avec. Même si j'espérais pouvoir simplement profité de sa bi-curiosité pour vivre enfin une aventure avec un mec, je me rends compte que ce que je veux vraiment, c'est l'avoir juste pour moi. Le fait qu'il soit si direct qu'il me demande de but-en-blanc de le sucer me déstabilise beaucoup, mais je dois avouer que j'aime bien son franc-parler. Et quand il me parle de cul juste pour me mettre mal à l'aise, j'admets que ça me fait aussi bander comme un âne. Il passe son temps à me mettre en boîte et à me chercher, mais ça me donne le droit d'en faire de même et j'aime bien cette rivalité entre nous deux.

Et j'en ai marre de me faire rappeler à toutes les occasions qu'«on est pas ensemble ». Pas comme un couple, du moins. Et je n'ai pas envie de me faire redire qu'il pourrait, s'il voulait, – et que maintenant que j'y pense, le fait sûrement – aller voir ailleurs.

Mes tergiversations de ce matin m'ont mené à la conclusion finale qu'il fallait que je donne à Malefoy un ultimatum. Et je sais que, généralement, lorsque l'on demande à quelqu'un «c'est comme je veux ou pas du tout», les gens tendent à choisir «pas du tout». Et que comme il s'agit de Drago – et que Drago à l'orgueil de la grandeur de l'océan Atlantique –, il risque de choisir «pas du tout» avec encore plus d'ardeur que le citoyen moyen.

Maudit sois-tu…qui que tu sois qui fais de ma vie un ENFER !

O

Je quitte Hermione pour aller m'asseoir à mon pupitre, évitant comme la peste son regard qui m'implore de rester avec elle. Lavande ne cesse de nous harceler, quémandant des compliments sur le beau couple qu'elle et Seamus forme. Je veux bien que ce soit son premier petit ami officiel, mais franchement ? _Vous ne trouvez pas que Seamus et moi sommes tout simplement MAGNIFIQUES ensemble ? Nos mains sont de la grandeur idéale, non ? J'en avais marre de tous ces garçons gigantesque – sans offense Hermione – Seamus a le parfait mètre soixante-cinq. Vous ne trouvez pas que nous sommes vraiment mignons quand on mange ensemble ? Ne suis-je pas une super copine de lui préparer son repas de midi ? Vous a-t-il parlé du nouveau t-shirt décolleté que j'ai acheté juste pour lui ?_

ARRRRRRGH ! TA GUEULE !

On a déjà donné. Oui, nous lui avons dit que son teint basané contrastait joliment avec la pâleur de la peau de Seamus. Que leur petitesse respective en faisait un couple parfaitement assorti – a contrario, en effet, avec Ron qui frôle le mètre quatre-vingt-dix et Hermione qui passe tout juste la barre du mètre soixante. Mais non, désolée, donner la béquer à un garçon de dix-sept ans, ce n'est _pas_ mignon. Lui préparer son lunch, c'est _bizarre_. Et on s'en fout de tes seins dénudé dans tes chandails échancrés, Lavande !

Merde !

Pour ne pas regarder en direction de ma pauvre, _pauvre_, meilleure amie qui endure ce supplice au goût de guimauve, j'essaie d'avoir l'air occupé avec mon cahier de maths.

_Le_ cliquetis se fait alors entendre. Je relève les yeux vers Drago qui entre dans la classe et vient aussitôt ancrer son regard au mien. Je me raidis violemment et sens la nervosité grimpé au rythme de son approche.

_Respire, Harry_, je m'ordonne fermement. _Maintenant, souris_. Ce que je m'empresse de faire. _Voilà. Décrispe les joues. OH MON DIEU ! Les sourcils aussi. Relaxe tes sourcils, Harry. Voilààààààà. Dé-ten-du._

Une expression sceptique gagne le visage de Drago, en réponse à mon sourire, puis il s'installe à ma droite, toujours sans me quitter des yeux. Nott dépose ses bouquins devant lui, pas pressé de repartir, on dirait.

—Salut, je lance, détaché. Bon weekend ?

Les yeux de plus en plus plissés, Drago hoche le menton sensiblement. Nott reste immobile, l'air constipé. C'est pas gagné d'avance. Je hausse les épaules puis reprend ma relecture de notes, slash excuse pour ne pas affronté le courroux d'Hermione, où je l'avais laissé.

—Bande de boute-en-train, je glisse tout de même dans un souffle.

—Ça va aller, Nott, remercie vaguement Drago avant de se pencher vers moi. Ça va ?

Un coup d'œil me permet de voir s'éloigner un Théodore dubitatif et m'observer un Malefoy incrédule. Je hausse les épaules, un petit sourire jouant aux coins de mes lèvres.

—Pas mal, je réponds.

Drago s'appuie lourdement sur le dossier de sa chaise, scrutant avec attention mon visage et je peux voir, dans sa petite tête blonde, les équations pas possibles qu'il essaie de résoudre.

Pascal entre dans la classe sur ces entrefaites, déposant son porte-documents sur le bureau, il a quelques minutes de retard et s'empresse de commencer la matière, nous laissant à peine le temps d'ouvrir nos cahiers.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as, Potter ? chuchote Drago une fois que le prof a le dos tourné.

Est-ce que les habitudes ont la vie si dure ? Parce que ce n'est pas si difficile de m'appeler _Harry_ après m'avoir dévoré la bouche et mis la main au pantalon.

Néanmoins, je reste aussi stoïque que possible et oblique à peine la tête vers lui.

—Rien du tout. On en parle plus tard, d'accord ?

—Chez moi ce soir ?

Dans tes rêves.

—Après le cours. Je porterai tes cahiers, O.K. ?

Il ne répond pas, mais détache enfin son regard et se laisse emporter par le cours. Moi moins, mais qu'y puis-je ?

Pendant cinquante minutes, je gribouille dans mon cahier en me demandant ce que je vais lui dire, comment le dire, ce que lui va dire, pourquoi… Et Malefoy étant ce qu'il est, il ne dira absolument pas ce que je pense qu'il va dire. Il va dire quelque chose qui va me faire revenir sur mes décisions et piétiner mon estime de moi-même avec allégresse…danser dessus avec des adeptes du baladi. Bordel !

La cloche retentit et me tire de mes élucubrations, on plie bagage. Malefoy me tend ses affaires, mais ne fait pas signe de se lever, laissant la classe et le couloir se vider pour éviter d'être bousculé. Du bout de la salle, je vois Hermione qui me regarde comme une désespérée alors que Lavande tire sur sa manche d'uniforme en caquetant.

Bon sang, si je n'étais pas si obnubilé par mes propres problèmes, je pense bien que je m'allierais Seamus pour que Lavande relève sa jupe et qu'on n'en entende plus parler.

Une chaise racle le sol. Drago s'appuie sur ses béquilles et me fait signe de le suivre. Pascal nous regarde quitter la salle en silence, puis replonge sa tête dans ses notes.

Un pansement, ça s'enlève d'un coup sec.

—J'ai envie d'arrêter, je lance à brûle-pourpoint.

—Et est-ce que je peux avoir une putain de raison ?

Son ton acide m'indique qu'il a bien compris de quoi je parle.

—J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça, j'ironise en grimaçant.

—Crache le morceau, Potter.

—Ton attitude se passe de commentaires. Non ?

Il me fusille du regard et appuie rageusement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

—Je n'aurais pas _d'attitude_ si tu ne m'annonçais pas _ça_.

—Honnêtement ! Ta personnalité est composée à quatre-vingt pourcent de cette attitude de merde. J'aimerais bien qu'on reste ami…

Drago fronce le nez en soupirant bruyamment. La secousse de l'ascenseur lui fait perdre son ballant et il se rattrape sur moi.

—L'amitié, c'est surévaluée, il maugrée.

La porte s'ouvre et je sors, retenant la porte pour lui d'un bras.

—Tu vas lobotomiser ton numéro de téléphone en dehors de mon cerveau ? je demande en souriant.

—Je vais être obligé, répond-il faussement navré. J'espère que tu comprends.

—Écoute, entre ça et le meurtre…

—Tu ne voudrais pas mettre du sang sur mes mains, susurre-t-il doucereux.

Nous marchons jusqu'à son casier et, étonnement, ni Zabini ni Nott ne l'y attende. Mon ventre gargouille et je m'échoue sur la case avoisinante, en geignant. J'ai tellement mal au ventre.

—Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ? m'interroge Drago.

Il a l'air irrité à nouveau et je sens l'envie de revenir sur ma décision me peser, mais hors de question que je plie l'échine.

—Pas vraiment.

Je lui tends ses bouquins et il les mets sur la tablette du haut.

—Je veux quelque chose de plus sérieux, j'explique, même s'il ne m'a rien demandé.

—Oh.

Silence.

Autant pour mes beaux rêves. Il met son portefeuille dans sa poche de veston et se tourne vers la sortie du vestiaire sans même me dire au revoir. Je le suis du regard, repoussant les émotions vives qui me submergent pour ne pas laisser mon visage craquer et mon désespoir se placarder dans ma face. Je m'enfonce dans un petit corridor entre les rangers de casiers et vais m'adosser au mur du fond, à l'abri des passants.

Putain de merde. Ça l'aurait tué de me demander de sortir avec ?

J'expire un bon coup en me frottant le visage à deux mains. Pourquoi je me crée des faux-espoirs ? Ce n'est pas tellement que j'ai envie de pleurer, mais ma jauge de bonne humeur vient de chuter dramatiquement.

_Allez, il faut que je reprenne le dessus_, je me ressaisis. _Les autres m'attendent_.

Je grimace pour essayer de changer l'expression de mon visage, mais je sens mes muscles faciaux crispés dans un air morne.

Sachant qu'Hermione risque juste d'aggraver mon humeur avec son inquiétude, je me glisse entre Lavande et Seamus – qui me gracie du regard le plus reconnaissant qui soit. Comme pour justifier mon geste, l'Irlandais commence à parler du cours de français, s'excusant à sa copine. Sa joie de vivre déteint rapidement sur moi et je me surprends à rire de ses âneries.

O

Le cours d'anglais est un véritable calvaire. McGonagall nous a donné une liste de mots d'ancien anglais qu'il faut analyser et décortiquer, qu'il soit de racine grecque, latine ou germaine. Erf ! Avec les manuels de référence, ce n'est pas tant que c'est difficile, mais plutôt barbant.

Hermione, à l'autre extrémité de la classe, est au septième ciel. Tous ses livres sont ouverts devant elle et sa plume gratte le papier depuis le coup d'envoi. Dieu, elle est folle. Juste devant, Ron est dans la lune ou carrément endormi les yeux ouverts. Je pouffe de rire en secouant la tête.

Soudainement, Drago se tourne vers moi et me tend un _Merriam-Webster_, puis retourne à son travaille. La prof nous jette un regard vif et je plonge les yeux sur ma feuille pour fuir son air inquisiteur.

J'ouvre le dictionnaire à la première page et y voit inscrit _Drago_ _Malefoy_. Je hausse un sourcil, puis tourne les pages sans rien trouver d'anormal. Pas de papier ajouté entre les chapitres. Rien. Je retourne le livre et l'ouvre à la dernière page.

_Voir_ _p.189_.

Un dessin représentant une tête de cheveux hirsute noire avec de grosse lunette serrant fermement un autre petit bonhomme est représenté à la page indiquée. Les deux personnages sont tout nus : celui avec les binocles à d'ailleurs un sexe énorme et l'autre est plutôt bâclé, si ce n'est un tatou de trèfle à quatre feuilles sur une fesse.

Vraiment.

Je ris doucement en essayant de ne pas me faire repérer par McGonagall.

—Seamus ? je chuchote.

Drago acquiesce sans se retourner.

J'efface le trèfle sur la fesse de Seam' et m'applique à y dessiner un dragon qui ressemble plutôt à une grenouille ailée qui crache du feu.

—Malefoy, je l'appelle d'un ton tout à fait normal. Merci.

Quelques têtes se retournent vers nous, je lui rends son dictionnaire puis me remet à mon exercice l'air le plus naturel du monde. Je l'entends feuilleter son manuel vivement.

Jusqu'à la fin du cours, il ne fait pas un geste dans ma direction, mais lorsque la cloche sonne, il pivote sur sa chaise.

—Attends-moi, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

Zabini me fusille du regard et lui et Drago commence à s'engueuler à voix basse. Les autres ramassent leurs affaires et s'éclipsent après avoir pris en note le devoir de McGonagall. Hermione et Ron sont partis sans même que je le remarque.

—Je peux rester avec toi, souffle Zabini avec colère.

—Non, Blaise, je veux parler avec Potter. En privé.

—Pourquoi ? insiste son ami avec véhémence.

—Ça ne te regarde pas, s'impatiente Drago.

Avec agacement, je croise mes bras sur mon torse, m'avachissant dans ma chaise. Des yeux noirs et haineux se dardent sur moi. Un rictus me grimpe aux lèvres.

—Gâche pas tout, Zab', on prévoit ton anniversaire, je m'amuse.

—TA GUEULE, POTTER !

—Mr Zabini.

La tête de l'interpellé s'enfonce dans ses épaules et il fait volte face, tombant nez-à-nez avec McGonagall. Il balance rageusement ses livres dans son sac et se précipite hors de la classe, sous nos trois regards.

—Quel emmerdeur, siffle Drago.

—Ouais, j'appuie.

—Je parlais de toi.

Piqué, je vais pour me défendre, mais surprend son petit air sournois et me contente de lui faire un doigt d'honneur dans le dos de la directrice.

Nous nous levons et quittons la salle de classe.

—Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? me questionne-t-il lorsqu'on est assez loin d'oreilles indiscrètes.

—Ça ? je demande en lui refaisant le signe grossier que je lui ai fait auparavant.

—Mais non ! s'indigne-t-il en saisissant mon majeur dans sa main. Je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire.

Il tape sur son dictionnaire que je tiens dans mes mains.

—Ça.

—Je ne comprends pas, je dis lentement, incertain.

—Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement.

—Parce que tu veux quelque chose de plus sérieux ?

Encore correct,

—Avec Seamus Finnigan…

—Euh non ! je l'interromps vivement. Seamus sort avec Lavande Brown.

Drago me jette un regard ahuri, l'air désarçonné.

—Brown sort avec Finnigan ?

Je hoche la tête et il grimace exagérément l'air révulsé.

—Mais si ce n'est pas Finnigan, c'est qui alors ? se ressaisit-il.

—Qui quoi ?

—Avec qui tu veux quelque chose de sérieux.

Je bégaie en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, ce qui amuse éperdument Drago, évidemment.

—Personne en particulier. Enfin…

_Ta gueule !_

—Enfin…? fait-il inquisiteur.

—Juste quelqu'un qui ne me dirait pas sans arrêt qu'on ne sort pas ensemble et qu'il irait voir ailleurs si je ne…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, sentant la gêne gagner mon visage encore. J'ai, du mieux que j'ai pu, retirer toute la verve dans mes paroles et j'espère que Drago ne va pas encore s'insulter parce que je n'ai pas la force, aujourd'hui, pour me chamailler avec lui.

—Tu es encore fâché à cause de ça, hein ?

—Pas fâché, je marmonne. Ça ne change rien pour moi…

…_je t'aime quand même_, je fini dans ma tête.

Il hausse les épaules et nous arrivons tout près de son casier.

—Tu viens chez moi, ce soir ?

Désarçonné, je fronce les sourcils.

—Quoi ? Pans' et Blaise viennent souvent chez moi. En amis.

Merde.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. D'un autre côté, il faudra bien que je retourne chez lui pour nos projets de physique…qui ne reprennent pas avant la rentrée d'hiver. Donc pas avant un mois. Donc je n'ai aucun intérêt à aller chez lui _maintenant_.

—J'ai un entraînement, ce soir, je m'excuse.

C'est vrai en plus.

—Demain alors ?

Je sers les mâchoires. À quoi il joue ?

—Tu veux qu'on reste amis ou non ? se fâche-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

—Oui.

—Alors demain, chez moi, se récrie-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Hostilement, il me tourne le dos et je lui emboîte le pas parce qu'il faut que je lui apporte ses livres jusqu'à son casier. Il fait la combinaison de son cadenas, puis me tend la main vivement, l'air toujours frustré.

—Alors… À demain, je souffle en m'en allant.

O

O

Putain d'entraînement de cul de merde.

Je m'effondre sur le banc et enlève mon casque que je lance sur la bande devant moi. Les autres joueurs me dévisagent, puis reportent leur attention sur la partie amicale. Mes gants atterrissent par terre à côté de mon casque et je plonge ma tête dans mes mains, pressant mes pouces sur mes tempes pour essayer de tuer mon mal de tête.

C'est l'enfer. J'ai l'air d'un con fini, à me faire plastrer dans la toutes les fenêtres comme une grosse mouche handicapée.

—Ça va Cap'taine ?

Je grogne et Seamus rigole.

—Lâche tes tempes. Ça me donne des frissons. Tu savais qu'on pouvait mourir comme ça ?

—Tu as de l'aspirine ? je grommèle.

—Bien sûr, répond-il d'un ton sarcastique. J'en ai toujours dans mes jock-straps, mais – oh merde ! – j'ai oublié de mettre mon jock-strap aujourd'hui.

Mes coéquipiers ricanent et moi aussi.

—Dégage, rouquin, rigole Luke.

—Je ne suis pas rouquin, s'indigne Seamus. Ron est roux. Ça s'appelle _Strawberry blonde_.

Nous éclatons tous d'un grand rire tonitruant et je grince des dents en resserrant mes doigts sur mon pauvre crâne douloureux.

O

Pour une fois, j'ai été le premier à la douche, pressé de rentrer chez moi me coucher, j'ai envoyé chier ma pudeur.

Aussitôt que je finis d'attacher mon dernier lacet, je vois Ron, à côté de moi, prêt, son sac sur l'épaule, son manteau sur le dos et ses bottes aux pieds.

—On va prendre le bus, les mecs, dit-il à Dean et Seamus.

Ces deux derniers nous saluent rapidement et retournent à leurs moutons.

Le silence qui nous accompagne vers la sortie est pour moi un avertissement à la conversation qui s'en vient…

—Qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demande Ron, une fois que nous sommes dehors, l'air concerné.

Je le savais.

—Mal de bloc, je soupire en pointant ma tignasse.

—Et ?

Je souris chaleureusement et étends mon bras sur les épaules de Ron.

—Arrête de t'en faire, Ronny Boy, je le rassure. Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour moi depuis le début de l'année. Combien de temps ça fait qu'on n'a pas parlé de toi, un peu ?

—Mais moi je vais super bien, se défend-il.

—Ah ouais ?

—Oui, appuie-t-il avec un sourire ravi. Mes notes sont stables, bientôt ce sera les vacances et tout va tellement bien avec 'Mione.

La conversation que j'ai eue avec mon amie me revient alors en mémoire et je travaille fort pour ne pas laisser flétrir mon sourire. Peut-être que ça s'est arrangé. Elle date, quand même, cette conversation… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Hermione. Seule à seul.

Ça fait longtemps, en fait, que je n'ai pas fait des choses juste avec mes amis. Je n'ai été qu'avec Drago, dernièrement. Et Drago ne veut même pas _vraiment_ être avec moi.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je sursaute et mon regard vole jusqu'au visage torturé de mon meilleur ami.

—Rien.

Il grogne et je souris.

—Rien. Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait rien fait, tous ensemble. Qu'on devrait organiser quelque chose. Toute la bande.

Ron s'anime aussitôt.

—C'est vrai ! Depuis qu'Hermione et moi sommes ensemble, on se referme un peu sur notre couple et Seamus et Lavande aussi. Les jumelles, je ne veux même pas en parler. Et toi…

Ses sourcils se froncent et je déglutis difficilement.

—Toi, tu n'étais pas très disponible, non plus.

—Non, j'approuve. J'étais toujours avec Drago.

Une once de mépris mal contenu s'ajoute au sourire de Ron.

—Et comment va Malefoy ?

Nos regards en coin se croisent et les sourcils de Ron se radoucissent.

Un pansement, ça s'enlève d'un coup sec.

—Je l'aime bien.

—Je sais.

—Je l'aime beaucoup bien.

Ron soupire gravement.

—Je sais.

O

O

Assis sur le banc devant le parking, j'attends que Drago me rejoigne. Trelawney n'était pas au cours aujourd'hui – Alléluia – et la remplaçante, Pénélope Dauclair, nous a laissé partir à la première cloche.

Toute la journée, j'ai eu droit à la Loi du Silence de Drago. Il me jetait des regards mauvais et gardait ses lèvres obstinément serrées… Pourtant, il m'a fait porter ses livres après le cours de maths. Et il m'a parlé en fait, une fois, pour me dire que j'avais tout intérêt à être là à la fin des cours sinon j'en pâtirais… Quel bipolaire !

Je suis là, donc, à risquer mon cul avec les hémorroïdes pour rester potes avec Drago. You-pi… Je devrais me faire pousser des couilles et trouver le courage de lui dire que j'aimerais mieux qu'il déménage en Sibérie…ou qu'au moins il se fasse transférer à St-Brutus.

Des pas dans la neige m'interpellent et je me tourne pour voir Drago arriver. Seul. Je me redresse et me décale pour lui faire une place à côté de moi.

—Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, dit-il en s'affalant à côté de moi.

Son expression est détendu et presque normale à comparée à la soupe qu'il m'a servi toute la journée.

—Tu plaisantes ? je m'enthousiasme ironiquement. Ton petit tour de charme d'aujourd'hui n'a fait que nourrir ma flamme.

Les commissures de ses lèvres s'incurvent légèrement.

—Va te faire foutre, glisse-t-il en cachant son amusement.

—Pourquoi Dobby est-il toujours en retard ? je soupire.

—Je lui demande d'arriver plus tard. Au cas où on s'engueule.

J'écarquille les yeux, interloqué, et me laisse aller contre le dossier.

—Souvent, je ne comprends _vraiment_ pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

—Ça fait mon charme, répond-il avec un rictus.

—Ouais, tu aimerais ça.

Dobby arrive enfin et Drago et moi nous empressons d'aller nous réchauffer dans la voiture.

O

Nous atterrissons dans sa chambre et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, j'aurais préféré qu'on reste sagement dans le boudoir. Ça pue le coup monté.

Aussitôt que le majordome s'en va, je me dirige vers le coin salon et dépose mon sac sur la table basse, choississant le seul sofa à une place autour de la table. Je m'applique à ne pas porté attention à Drago. Enfoncé dans les coussins, je commence à réviser pour le laboratoire de physique de demain avec Rogue.

Depuis son lit, Drago soupire longuement. Je change de page et l'entends expirer. Encore. _Plus fort_.

—Ça ne te dérange pas si je me change ? me demande-t-il, nonchalamment.

JE LE SAVAIS TELLEMENT !

Mon cahier tombe sur mes cuisses et j'hausse les sourcils de façon très, _très_, explicite.

—Tu ne te change pas, d'habitude.

—Oui, mais aujourd'hui il a neigé.

—Et alors ? Il a déjà neigé, avant, et tu ne te changeais pas.

Il pince les lèvres.

—Si j'ai envie de me changer, je vais me changer, O.K. ? rétorque-t-il arrogamment.

—Tu n'es même pas capable d'enlever ton pantalon tout seul, je cingle.

Sans un mot de plus, il commence à déboutonner son veston d'uniforme qu'il retire hargneusement, suivit par son débardeur. Quand il commence à défaire sa cravate, je replonge dans mes notes, les dents serrées sur l'intérieur de ma joue, plus énervé qu'allumé pour être honnête. J'ai dit « non », bordel, il n'est pas capable de respecter mes paroles ?

Sa chemise, froissée en boule, est jetée dans ma direction et tombe mollement juste devant la table à café.

_Fuck you_, Malefoy !

—Regarde-moi, aboie-t-il agressivement.

Sans ciller, je m'enfonce encore plus dans mon siège, montant mes genoux en barrière pour être bien sûr de ne pas pourvoir le voir.

—POTTER ! hurle-t-il.

Un son de clochette me parvient et une seconde plus tard, son réveille-matin vol par-dessus ma tête et va s'écraser plus loin dans la pièce. Je bondis hors de ma chaise, lui jetant un regard incrédule.

—T'ES FOU ? je m'entends hurler.

Mes pieds se précipitent jusqu'à lui et j'évite de justesse son téléphone sans-fil qui fonçait droit sur moi.

—Malefoy, arrête !

Je l'attrape par le bras et le tire violemment en arrière loin de sa table de chevet d'où il tire toutes ses munitions. Il perd l'équilibre et commence à piquer du nez, se retenant sur moi. Sa poigne me brûle comme un fer chauffer à blanc et je le propulse sur son lit sans douceur aucune pour qu'il me lâche.

Nous nous observons, silencieux, reprenant notre souffle, aussi enragés l'un que l'autre.

—Je m'en vais, je claque finalement au bout de longues minutes.

—NON !

Il essaie de se précipiter vers sa table de nuit et je lui attrape les pieds pour le tirer vers le bout du lit.

—T'ES UN GRAND MALADE, MALEFOY !

—VA CHIER !

Ses deux poings s'abattent vivement sur son édredon et je sens un frisson de colère parcourir ses jambes et probablement tout son corps. Il est allongé sur le ventre, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, et je le tiens au niveau des mollets. Sa nuque est courbée vers l'avant et je ne peux pas voir son visage, mais sa respiration est erratique.

—Je n'ai pas couru après ça, reprend-il d'une voix impétueuse. C'est toi qui as commencé à t'immiscer dans mes affaires. C'est toi qui as laissé savoir à l'univers que tu t'intéressais à moi. Et c'est toi qui as commencé tout ça. C'est toi le foutu pédé dans toute l'histoire…

Je lâche ses jambes et viens m'appuyer sur son lit, gardant cela-dit mes distances.

—…alors pourquoi c'est moi que ça dérange tellement que tout s'arrête.

J'inspire profondément et me masse le front avec la main droite avant de la glisser dans mes cheveux en pagaille.

Merde-euh !

—Hier, j'étais avec Pansy et c'était l'enfer. Rien ne me faisait bander.

Je sers les paupières en essayant d'effacer l'image de Drago et Pansy.

Dans ce lit.

Je me lève en retenant un grognement. Ça m'écœure. Pétasses. Drago et Pansy.

—Drago ? Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être sérieux entre nous.

Avant de répondre, il se retourne sur le dos et se redresse en position assise, face à moi. Nos regards se rencontrent.

—Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec Pansy, ni personne d'autre. J'ai envie de toi, _pour l'instant_, mais je n'ai pas envie de te devoir des choses. Comme la fidélité ou l'exclusivité. Je n'ai pas envie d'être en couple. Encore moins de sortir avec un mec. Je ne suis pas _comme __ça_. Je ne veux pas devenir une tapette qui s'habille en rose…serré…

—O.K., O.K., coupe un peu sur les préjugés. D'abord, tu n'as pas besoin de changer pour sortir avec moi, même si je suis un gars, je t'apprécie comme tu es. Pas besoin de me tenir la main ou de m'acheter des cadeaux comme font les autres. Ou de m'embrasser en publique. Ou de t'habiller en rose, moulant.

J'accentue le dernier point en grimaçant légèrement.

—Et désolé de te contredire, mais je pense que tu es davantage «comme ça » que tu essaies de te le faire croire. Tu as envie de moi et de personnes d'autres, maintenant. Et moi j'ai envie d'être avec toi… Si jamais tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu veux être, on arrêtera, mais en attendant, pourquoi pas…?

—Si pour toi non plus ça ne fait pas de différence, pourquoi tu veux tellement qu'on soit ensemble ? Si rien ne change.

—Parce que pour moi, ça fait une différence… Je ne suis pas à l'aise de faire tout ce qu'on fait quand tu passes ton temps à me rappeler qu'on n'est pas ensemble. Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée d'être le second choix…ou le troisième ou quatrième.

—Techniquement, tu serais plutôt le premier et les autres…

—Là n'est pas la question. Je veux être le seul.

Le regard d'acier s'intensifie et le buste de Drago se gonfle.

—Je ne t'aime pas, lance-t-il froidement.

_Ta gueule, merde !_

Je fais d'extrêmes efforts pour ne pas m'effondrer, mais je sens mon visage s'écrouler sous le poids de ses mots. _Pleure pas, pleure pas, pleure pas_.

—Trop direct, Drago, je marmonne sèchement.

Il sourit narquoisement.

—Si j'avais dit ça à Pansy, elle aurait éclaté en sanglots.

—Je ne suis pas Pansy, je glapis.

—Je sais. Je suis bandé. Tu me fais bander. Pansy ne me fait pas bander.

L'envie de me mettre des claques dans le visage me prend et je me laisse tomber en position assise sur le plancher, mes coudes en appuient sur mes genoux. Arrêtez de me torturer.

—Tu es un tel connard, je maugrée.

—Viens m'embrasser.

—Mon poing va t'embrasser, Malefoy, j'explose en le fusillant du regard.

Un rictus s'étale sur sa bouche pleine.

—Viens m'embrasser, _Harry_.

Mon sang boue dans mes veines et mon sexe, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette discussion, montre des signes d'éveil.

—Sors avec moi.

—Non.

—Dans ce cas, embrasse-toi toi-même.

Son regard tombe sur la fourche de son pantalon et je le suis malheureusement des yeux. Son érection se voit à travers son vêtement et une seconde pulsation m'agite l'entre-jambe. Sa main vient défaire le bouton de son pantalon d'uniforme et saisit la bosse de son boxer.

—Viens me toucher, _Harry_.

—Sors avec moi.

—Non.

—Dans ce cas.

Je me hisse sur mes pieds et me dirige vers la table basse pour ramasser mes affaires avant que je n'ai plus assez de sang dans le cerveau pour mettre les voiles d'ici.

—_Harry_, viens _ici_, souffle Drago entre deux soupires.

—_Drago_, sors avec moi.

Je fais volte face et le vois qui me regarde arrogamment.

—Je ne t'aime pas, répète-t-il ulcéré.

—Ça viendra.

Un petit rire lui échappe et sa main se faufile sous son pantalon. Le feu me prend aux joues et je frissonne, sentant mon érection sursauter. Je mets mon sac sur mon épaule et me rapproche de son lit, en essayant d'éviter de le regarder en dessous de la ceinture.

—Je pourrais le faire, je murmure, presque étouffé par la gêne. Si-Si tu sortais avec moi, je le ferais.

Je déglutis péniblement. Les mots se propulsent dans ma tête, mais la simple idée de les prononcer me sert la gorge et rend mes mains moites.

—J-Je t'embrasserais…où tu veux. Et-et je te toucherais…

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et s'il faisait un peu plus frais dans la chambre mes joues produirait probablement de la vapeur. Ma voix faillit. Drago a commencé à faire des allers-retours sur son érection et respire de plus en plus laborieusement. Je suis moi-même bandé dur et fébrile.

—Je-J'ai vraiment envie de toi…

—D'accord, D'ACCORD, POTTER. VIENS ICI MAINTENANT.

Il sort son sexe de son boxer en tirant sur ses pantalons et mes genoux manquent de se dérober sous moi.

—Sors avec moi, j'ordonne.

—Je sors avec toi. Viens.

Je lance mon sac par terre. En deux enjambés je le rejoins et le cloue au matelas, écrasant ma bouche sur la sienne, enfouissant ma langue à l'intérieur, manquant de l'étouffer. Ses mains s'acharne sur mon pantalon, entrainant mes sous-vêtements avec, et nos deux érections gorgées se rencontrent ardemment. Un gémissement assourdissant se répercute dans ma bouche puis Drago détourne le visage farouchement en s'égosillant. Ses hanches rencontrent les miennes avec fracas et ses ongles s'enfouissent dans mes fesses avec exigence. Sa tête renversée, sa gorge offerte, ses paupières closes, sa bouche tremblante, ses cris étourdissants, ses mains fermes, son membre raidit pour moi, juste pour moi.

Une vague de plaisir me submerge et je viens de façon foudroyante, presque suffocante, sur Drago dont les yeux se rouvrent sur le champ. Je suis pétrifié d'être venu si vite et observe mon partenaire qui fixe la trainée de sperme sur son ventre.

Il prend ma main avec laquelle il essuie ma semence, puis la mène vers son sexe encore érigé. Le geste semble lui faire tellement d'effet que le simple fait de serrer mes doigts autour de son membre suffit à le faire venir.

Je reste silencieusement perché au-dessus de lui, le regardant s'apaiser doucement, reprendre son souffle, perdre le rouge de la passion qui lui teintait les joues pour reprendre sa pâleur qualificative. Au bout d'un instant, je me penche sur sa bouche et l'embrasse tendrement avant de m'affaler à sa droite.

—Merde, souffle-t-il, l'air dépassé. Je t'ai fait me branler avec ton propre sperme.

Une œillade terriblement amusée de sa part me confirme qu'il cherche vraiment à me mettre inconfortable…pour ne pas le décevoir, je rougis et détourne le visage, effarouché. Il éclate de rire.

—Tu es un porc, Harry, un vrai libertin, débridé, un obsédé, monstre de perversion qui me masturbe avec sa semence comme lubrifiant.

Je vais pour répliquer, sachant pertinemment que les mots vont mourir dans ma gorge parce que je suis trop choqué pour ne serait-ce que respirer correctement, quand il me saisit le menton. Ses lèvres douces, pleines et divines m'embrassent l'angle de la mâchoire, il y plantant ses dents doucement. Puis il m'embrasse la gorge, la joue, tournant mon visage vers le sien, pour finir par cueillir ma bouche.

—Salope, susurre-t-il, malignement.

—Va te faire foutre.

Sa langue vient rejoindre la mienne et nous nous accrochons l'un à l'autre étroitement.

O

O

—Comment a été le test ? me demande Drago depuis la banquette arrière de la vieille Peugeot.

—Bof, je marmonne en me renfrognant. Je déteste Rogue.

Dans le rétroviseur, je vois Drago rigoler, le regard rivé sur le paysage.

—Tu savais qu'Indy avait un _band_ ?

Je fronce les sourcils en glissant un regard inquiet vers Dobby.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Il fait de la musique. Lui et deux ou trois de ses amis. Il m'en parlait aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça qu'il a laissé tomber le hockey.

—Indy ne joue plus ? je m'exclame.

—Tu ne savais pas ?

Je secoue la tête. Tu parles d'un partenaire de casier…

—Je n'ai pas encore joué contre les _Patriots_ d'Aylmer. C'est bien. Pour lui.

Drago hoche la tête.

Dobby va garer la voiture dans le garage et on en sort, suivant la routine habituelle. J'aide Drago à monter jusqu'à sa chambre et le vieux _Butler_ nous accompagne avec nos effets scolaires.

Dès qu'il nous quitte, je migre vers le large lit de mon petit ami et me vautre dans ses oreillers.

—Tu enlèves ton plâtre quand ? je demande alors qu'il me rejoint.

—Le vingt.

—C'est dans deux semaines ! je m'écrie, enthousiaste. Tu vas pouvoir finir la saison ?

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Le visage pointé vers le plafond, il ferme les yeux et expire péniblement. L'atmosphère change du tout au tout et j'ai peur d'avoir dit une bêtise.

—Excuse-moi, je murmure en m'éloignant.

—Je ne pourrai plus jouer.

Il sert les dents longuement puis tourne son visage vers moi.

—Jamais, il ajoute.

Mon estomac semble se contracté et ma nuque se constelle de chair de poule.

—Le médecin a dit qu'il faudrait que je porte un appareil si je voulais jouer dans la ligue…ce qui serait comme avoir une banderole dans mon front avec écrit : «Pesez sur mon genou pour m'éteindre ».

—Mais…il y a des miracles…

—J'aurai toujours une faiblesse.

Je grimace, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne.

—Moi ? je lance avec humour.

Pris de court, Drago hoquète de rire avant de se laisser aller à pouffer franchement. Il se tourne vers moi et tire mon visage jusqu'à lui. Il relève mes lunettes sur ma tête et m'embrasse impérieusement.

—Si tu savais ce que je te ferais si je n'avais pas de plâtre, m'allume-t-il, la chaleur de son souffle caressant mes lèvres.

—Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, fais-moi ce que tu fais si bien, _avec_ ton plâtre.

O

—Harry ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

—Mais oui, Seamus, je t'aime encore.

Il sourit gaiement en couchant sa tête sur mon épaule avec complaisance. Je lève les yeux au ciel, imité par Dean qui change son t-shirt de sport pour sa chemise d'uniforme.

—Il faudrait qu'on sorte, bientôt, reprend l'Irlandais. Sans Lavande.

—HÉ ! le reprend Dean, menaçant. Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?

Seamus enfouit son visage dans mon cou en geignant.

—_Interdiction de parler de Lavande dans les vestiaires parce que c'est un lieu d'hommes et que les hommes ne pleurnichent pas. Surtout pour une fille_, cite Seamus d'une voix éteinte. C'est injuste. On avait dit juste au hockey.

—Non, rétorque Dean, impartiale. Ça s'applique à _tous_ les vestiaires. Et lâche Harry !

Je hausse un sourcil, me demandant ce que je viens faire la dedans. Quoique… c'est vrai que Seamus est presque complètement avachi sur moi. Seam' étant ce qu'il est, je dois avouer que ça ne me dérange pas trop, mais je peux comprendre que notre proximité paraisse bizarre. Mais de là à mettre Dean inconfortable

Puis je suis en couple, maintenant. Est-ce que je devrais limiter mes contacts avec les autres garçons ? Même Seamus. Même tout le monde en fait. Quoique…je n'ai encore dit à personne que moi et Drago sortions ensemble.

—Jaloux, Thomas ? s'amuse Seamus en me prenant les épaules.

—C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être jaloux de Dean de ne pas t'avoir sur le dos, je lance.

Ce qui me mérite un coup de poings dans le bras et un regard boudeur.

Dean finalement prêt, nous quittons le vestiaire.

Devant mon casier, je surprends Drago en grande conversation avec Indy, Blaise tenant ses affaires à leurs côtés.

—Tu nous sauverais vraiment la vie ! Dray, ce serait la nouvelle du siècle. Tu veux vraiment ?

—Je veux bien essayer.

Indiana sourit de toutes ses dents. Son expression ne change pas quand il me voit arriver et me fait signe d'approcher.

—'Ry, est-ce que je t'avais dit que Drago Malefoy était une bénédiction du Ciel?

—Non. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il me le rappelle souvent lui-même.

Drago me jette un regard semi-amusé, semi-fâché.

—Et il a bien raison, reprend Indy. On se voit demain soir, Dray, on ira chez moi directement après l'école. Bye 'Ry !

Il m'embrasse le front et se faufile vers la sortie.

—Demain soir ? je quine, ma voix un peu moins assurée que je ne l'aurais voulu.

—A demain, Blaise.

Avant que j'ai pu me préparer, Zabini m'enfonce le sac de Drago dans le ventre, me coupant la respiration, et s'éloigne sans un mot, l'air assassin.

—Si ton objectif est de te débarrasser de moi en me faisant tuer par Zabini, continue comme ça, tu y es presque, je grogne en me tenant l'estomac.

—Pauvre chéri, répond mielleusement Drago en faisant une caresse aérienne sur mon visage.

J'écrase ma joue sur sa paume et il la retire rapidement, regardant tout autour de nous.

—T'es pas drôle, Drago.

—Au contraire, je suis totalement désopilant. Une hilarante bénédiction du Ciel.

Il se dirige vers l'extérieur et je le suis, me souvenant des paroles d'Indy.

—Hé ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire chez Indiana vendredi soir ?

—Ça t'inquiète tant que ça ?

—Je ne dirais pas inquiet. Je…j'ai juste envie de savoir.

La situation plaît visiblement beaucoup à mon petit ami qui se régale de mon intérêt.

—Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demande-t-il, mystérieusement.

—Oh Drago, ne joue pas à ça. Dis-moi ce que vous allez faire et ne me fais pas imaginer le pire.

—_T'es pas drôle, Harry_, me singe-t-il.

Nous rejoignons le stationnement de voitures et Dobby n'est pas encore arrivé.

—Indy m'a demandé de chanter pour son groupe. Ils ne m'ont jamais entendu alors c'est un essai, comme une audition, mais pour l'instant c'est le guitariste qui chante et apparemment ce n'est pas fameux.

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris par sa révélation.

—Tu vas rejoindre le groupe d'Indy ?

—Peut-être. Si je ne peux plus jouer au hockey…

Un sourire béat s'étale sur mes lèvres et après m'être assuré que personne ne regardait, je m'empresse de plaquer un baiser sur la bouche de Drago.

—C'est génial, je le félicite. Mon copain est dans un groupe.

Il roule les yeux, mais je vois vaguement un grain de fierté dans le font de ses yeux.

O

Aussitôt que je mets un pied dans la chambre de Drago, je tombe sur mes rotules et m'avance à quatre pattes vers son lit sur lequel je me hisse. Il m'observe avec hilarité et m'ouvre les couvertures quand je rejoins enfin cette île de confort et de volupté. Blottis contre lui, je me laisse tendrement retombé dans les bras de Morphée.

La paresse et Drago me maintenant entre l'éveil et le sommeil, je le sens me toucher sans vraiment concevoir tous ses gestes. Ses mains plongent sous mon pull-over, s'attardant sur ma peau, longues caresses sensuelles. Sa bouche se dépose sur ma bouche furtivement, puis s'abaisse, au coin de mes lèvres, sur ma joue. Son souffle s'engouffre dans mon oreille et je frissonne agréablement. Mon lobe est happé entre ses lèvres, puis rencontre la langue humide et taquine de Drago. Mon haut est maintenant remonté jusqu'à mes aisselles et avant que je puisse essayer de l'empêcher – ou non – il m'est enlevé. Je pourrais commencer à ronronner.

—Potter ? m'interpelle-t-on.

Je soupire de contentement en me lovant contre Drago qui s'extirpe tout aussi rapidement. Agacé, j'ouvre un œil.

—Quoi ? je grogne.

—C'est quoi, ça ?

Il pointe mon poignet et je soupire en refermant les yeux avec désintérêt.

—Seamus, je marmonne en faisant glisser ma main sous l'oreiller.

—PARDON ? s'écrit Drago – ce qui a le mérite de me réveiller.

Les deux yeux ouverts, je le dévisage et il tire sur mon bras pour scruter attentivement mon poignet meurtri.

—Et pourquoi est-ce que Finnigan t'a fait un _suçon_ ?

—C'est pas ça. Il m'a mordu.

—Oh. Pardon, Potter, je m'excuse. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Finnigan t'a-t-il mordu, _bordel_ ?

Un tel niveau de jalousie me surprend énormément venant de Drago. Ça me plaît beaucoup – et il ne faut pas qu'il s'en rendre compte sinon je suis mort –, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait…du tout.

—On veut faire quelque chose ensemble depuis longtemps. On est sorti. Hier.

—Toi et Finnigan ?

—Avec Ron et Dean et les jumeaux, aussi.

Il se détend infinitésimalement et grogne en pointant la morsure du menton.

—J'ai pas vraiment d'explication. On était un peu saouls. Seamus est encore plus spécial quand il est saoul. Quand on est arrivé devant chez moi et qu'il a fallu qu'il me réveille, il a décidé de me mordre le poignet. J'ai failli lui pété la gueule.

Drago se rallonge complètement à côté de moi, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

—Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Seam'.

—Arrête tes conneries avec lui, me demande alors Drago.

—Mais c'est pour de faux. C'est pas sérieux. Seamus aime les filles.

—C'est insultant. De vous voir faire semblant d'être ensemble…vous êtes tellement ridicules, vous vous moquez tellement de…te voir faire ça avec lui…j'ai l'impression que vous vous foutez de moi.

Voyant que Drago s'énerve lentement, je me glisse dans ses bras, le faisant taire d'un baiser.

—Je vais arrêter. Je vais dire à Seamus que ça te met mal à l'aise.

—NON ! Ne lui dit pas pour nous deux !

Son expression horrifiée me pousse à vigoureusement acquiescer, juste pour le calmer.

—L'as-tu dit à quelqu'un ? me demande-t-il rapidement.

—Non. Je ne voulais pas le dire tout de suite. Je voulais t'en parler avant aussi.

Il se mort la lèvre inférieure.

—J'aimerais que ça reste entre nous, dit-il dans un souffle.

Je m'y attendais un peu à celle-là.

—Je comprends. Je…vu que…Pour l'instant, ça me va.

_Vu que tes sentiments pour moi ne sont pas certains, je n'ai pas envie d'aller gueuler sur tous les toits que je sors avec toi pour me faire laisser dans deux jours._

Nous gardons le silence un long moment. Rapidement, la tension résiduelle de notre confrontation est remplacée, dans mon cas, par la pesanteur de ma fatigue, exacerbé par le confort du lit de Drago. Mes yeux se referment et je me sens attiré dans les bras de Drago.

Un moment plus tard, je suis réveillé par des sensations délicieuses qui me font trembler de partout. Une plainte m'échappe et je cherche Drago des yeux. À travers mes cils, je le vois entre mes cuisses écartés et nues. Je réalise soudainement que quelque chose est différent en comparaison à d'habitude.

—DRAGO ? je hoquète de stupeur en réalisant qu'un de ses doigts est dans mon…mes…

Il l'en retire promptement, relevant vers moi un regard brillant d'indécence.

—Tu es réveillé ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je dors !

—Ça avait plutôt l'air de te plaire, murmure-t-il avec un sourire graveleux.

Mes joues s'enflamment et il remonte jusqu'à mon visage, collant son front au mien.

—Et ça me plaisait plutôt aussi, ajoute-t-il en plaquant son érection comprimé dans son pantalon contre mon sexe pulsant.

Il insinue sa langue dans ma bouche et joue avec malicieusement, reportant sa main sur ma queue bandée à l'extrême. Son visage descend dans ma gorge, suçotant et léchant, laissant sur ma peau une trainée de salive froide en contraste avec la chaleur et la moiteur de mon corps.

Drago suce son index entre deux baisers et le dirige à nouveau vers mon derrière.

—Drago…

—Chut. Ça va aller.

Son doigt glisse à l'intérieur et sa main accentue sa pression sur mon sexe. Une chaleur dévastatrice s'abat sur mes entrailles, partant de mon bas-ventre et s'étendant sur l'entièreté de mon corps. J'ai l'impression d'être une étoile sur le point d'exploser. Mon cœur est sur le point de fondre.

J'halète en appelant Drago inlassablement et je l'entends dans mon cocon d'allégresse.

—Putain, Harry, t'es tellement sexy, gémit-il. Merde, tu me fais tellement bander.

Une de mes jambes se calent entre les siennes et je sens à nouveau avec quelle ardeur Drago me désir.

Toutes ses sensations se mêlent soudainement et me propulse dans l'orgasme le plus renversant et le plus satisfaisant que j'ai ressenti de ma vie. Je viens tellement fort que j'ai l'impression de perdre le contact avec la réalité l'espace d'un instant.

Quand je reviens sur terre, dans le lit de mon amant, Drago est recroquevillé sur moi, au bout de son souffle, et je suis dans le même état. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux et il s'échoue de tout son poids contre mon corps.

—Je n'étais jamais venu sans me toucher, suffoque-t-il d'un ton ahuri.

Je ricane sombrement.

—Jamais ?

—Non. C'est la première fois.

Il se redresse subitement sur ses paumes, plantant son regard dans le mien, ardent et vif.

—Tu es le meilleur coup à vie et on a même pas couché ensemble encore, me dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Personne ne m'a jamais fait l'effet que tu me fais.

—Drago…

—Tais-toi. Pour une fois, Potter, fais pas ta pucelle. Tu es orgasmique. Prends-le.

Alors que mon visage est un brasier ardent et que mes mots s'accumulent dans ma gorge, incapables de dépasser la frontière de mes lèvres, je hoche de la tête.

O

J'ai dû mal à croire que la vie suive son cours. Je me rends compte que je délaisse épouvantablement mes amis et que je ne passe presque plus de temps à la maison avec mes parents. Mon existence semble évoluer autour des après-midis que je passe chez Drago…tous les après-midis, en fait, depuis qu'il a enfin accepté de sortir avec moi.

Et bien qu'il ait dit que rien ne changerait entre nous si on sortait ensemble et qu'il ne voulait pas changer son comportement, il est beaucoup moins con maintenant qu'il ne l'était. Il n'a pas perdu son mordant et il ne s'est pas transformé en amoureux transi qui ne prêche que par mes qualités, mais il est tellement plus agréable. En même temps, tout le sexe doit nous aider à faire sortir la tension. Je ne me suis jamais senti si bien dans la vie en général. Presque tout me paraît superflu sauf Drago…et sachant que je pense ça, je me trouve ridicule.

Ceci dit, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir ma langue devant mes amis, je voudrais partager mon bonheur avec eux. Hermione a probablement des doutes…non. En fait, Hermione le sait sûrement et elle attend juste que je le lui confirme. Ron, lui, doit penser que Drago n'a toujours pas d'intérêt pour moi et que je me languis tout seul de mon côté. Bailey, elle, a pris ses distances depuis que je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec mon petit ami et c'est à peine si on se parle encore. Quant aux autres, ils ne se doutent de rien. Seamus a l'air d'avoir remarqué que j'évitais d'être physiquement impliqué avec lui et a réagit retournant vers Dean.

Drago ne m'a pas vraiment parlé de son audition avec le groupe d'Indy, mais mon compagnon de casier était plus qu'extatique quand il m'en a parlé au retour du weekend. Apparemment les autres membres ont adoré la prestation de Drago et s'attendent à ce qu'il les rejoigne officiellement bientôt.

O

—Et vous jouez quoi, au juste ? je demande à Indy.

—N'importe. On rejoue des hits en fait, parce que personne ne sait vraiment écrire. Cet été, on a joué au mariage de la sœur de Carl parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se payer un vrai _band_ et on a dû chanter beaucoup de pop. On fait ce qu'on nous demande.

Je renifle moqueusement.

—Drago Malefoy fait ce qu'on lui demande ?

Indy lève les yeux au ciel.

—Pour l'instant oui. Mais je sais que ça ne durera pas.

Sur ce, Drago tourne le coin et s'avance vers nous, m'envoyant un sourire en coin.

—Bon ! J'y vais. Bye, 'Ry.

Il me tire les cheveux de la nuque puis se volatilise, saluant expressément Drago aussi.

—Dans deux jours, je brûle ces conneries et mon plâtre avec.

—Tu ne veux pas les garder en souvenir.

—Autant que l'herpès.

Je prends son sac à dos et ferme mon casier, ignorant son commentaire.

—Veux-tu passer la nuit chez moi, mercredi ?

Je ralentis le pas, hésitant. Drago ne perd rien de sa nonchalance, comme d'habitude, et m'observe, décontracté même un peu défiant. J'évite de le regarder directement et me concentre sur le chemin qui nous mène jusqu'au stationnement.

—Je sais pas…

—Ou tu ne veux pas ?

Je déglutis, maudissant son aplomb.

—C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…

—Pas vraiment. La saison est suspendue pour les vacances et il n'y a plus d'école non plus après. En plus, tu pars vendredi alors on ne se verra pas pour deux semaines.

Je fronce les sourcils.

—Je pars juste une semaine, je corrige.

Comme à chaque année, nous partons à Swansea Wales passer Noël au Pays de Gales chez le père de ma mère. Une semaine à manger du poisson, à regarder les trois mêmes chaines de télévision, à supporter mon cousin Dudley et le mauvais caractère de son père, Vernon. Toujours un plaisir.

—Nous partons en Grèce le vingt-neuf pour la nouvelle année.

—Quoi ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

—Mère a reçu un appel de sa cousine qui lui disait que Yiayia n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle ces derniers temps et elle se demandait si ses filles viendraient la visiter. Comme Père organise son habituelle réception de Noël, Mère a décidé d'aller en en Grèce à Nouvel An. Père ne peut pas venir, mais elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

Ah. Deux semaines. C'est long.

Je réprime l'envie d'aller lui prendre la main et me contente de faire la moue.

—Tu reviens quand ?

—De mémoire, le cinq, il me semble. Alors ? Mercredi ? Notre dernier après-midi ensemble.

—Ne dis pas ça, je marmonne. Je vais voir. Il faut que mes parents me donnent la permission.

—Tes parents sont tellement coincés… C'est drôle parce que ton père à l'air tout sauf chaste…

—DRAGO ! Pas mon père !

Son regard mutin m'exaspère au plus haut point. Sans arrêt, il me nargue et m'embête en me martelant de commentaires sur le _sex_ _appeal_ de mon paternel.

—Le sexe va être tellement torride quand je n'aurai plus mon plâtre, lance soudainement Drago, presque pour lui-même.

O

O

Drago s'étire paresseusement, faisant rouler ses omoplates sous son t-shirt, une grimace plissant ses lèvres. Juste derrière lui, je le regarde avancé d'un pas souple, un zeste claudiquant. La bonne humeur qui m'a pris dès que je l'ai vu sortir de sa voiture ne m'a pas quitté et c'est presque avec adoration que je le regarde se balader, enfin, librement. Tout sourire, Drago sautille dans les quelques marches qui mènent jusqu'au porche du Manoir Malefoy.

Aussitôt que nous passons la porte d'entrée, nous sommes accueillis par Narcissa dont le visage s'illumine.

—Ça a été ? demande-t-elle à son fils.

—Bien sûr, pas besoin d'une force herculéenne pour peser sur une pédale, se moque Drago.

Sans relever le ton arrogant de son fils, Narcissa me salue et je lui rends son sourire grandement.

—On va dans ma chambre, nous coupe Drago en m'empoignant l'avant-bras. Quand est-ce que vous partez ?

—Dans une heure ou deux.

Sur ce, nous empruntons les escaliers vers l'étage.

J'envoie fermement Drago contre le battant de la porte et me plaque contre lui résolument. Ma bouche s'écrase lourdement contre la peau délicate de son cou, suçant sa jugulaire avidement, remontant la ligne de la veine jusqu'à son oreille. Le nez profondément enfouit dans ses cheveux blonds, je m'intoxique de son odeur. Bordel que je l'aime son odeur !

—Potter, mugit Drago en délogeant mon visage.

Ses lèvres s'écartent obligeamment sous la pression de ma langue et je goûte la frénésie de son désir qui éclate en petits cris étouffé. Mes deux mains empoignent ses cuisses et les écartent de chaque côté de mes hanches. Quand nos pelvis s'entrechoquent, Drago s'arc-boute et il geint langoureusement mon nom.

Soudainement, je lâche ses jambes et me laisse tomber à genou devant lui.

—Oh mon Dieu, oui, souffle-t-il quand je commence à défaire son pantalon.

—Harry.

—Oui. Oui, Harry.

Je libère son érection des couches superflues de tissu et engouffre promptement son gland, faisant jouer ma langue dessus. Une faiblesse fait tituber mon amant qui se rattrape dans le chambranle de la porte, ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Encouragé, je prends la longueur de son sexe dans ma bouche, engageant un mouvement de va-et-vient le long de sa verge.

Drago en appelle à tous les saints. Sa main s'écrase dans ma tignasse emmêlée et ses doigts se crispent autour de mes mèches folles.

Un liquide chaud et sucré coule dans ma gorge et je déglutis difficilement, sentant un haut-le-cœur.

La cadence change et Drago accélère le rythme de son bassin, serrant ses doigts sur mon crâne.

—Je vais venir, me prévient-il rapidement.

Je m'arrache de sa prise, il rabat sa main sur son érection et vient à l'intérieur.

Il se laisse glisser sur le panneau, son visage arrivant au niveau du mien et je souris alors qu'il reprend encore son souffle.

—Merde, rigole-t-il en me tirant par le col pour m'embrasser vivement.

Après qu'il se soit laver les mains et les parties, Drago me traîne jusqu'à la salle à manger où Dobby est supposé nous servir le repas. Il ne manque pas mon enthousiasme – je suis vraiment affamé – et me met en boîte, arguant que j'ai gaspillé une collation _très_ _protéinée_.

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, nous tombons sur les parents de Drago qui se préparent à partir, habillés tous les eux très élégamment.

Narcissa s'interrompt, nous jetant un regard amusé. Mr Malefoy, lui, s'en contre fout.

—Nous allons revenir tard. Dobby va nous conduire, mais n'hésitez pas à appeler s'il y a un problème, d'accord ?

Drago hausse les épaules, l'air ennuyé. Son père lève vers lui ses yeux bleus et froids et mon petit ami se raidit imperceptiblement.

—Ne brisez rien, ordonne-t-il.

Et Drago acquiesce silencieusement, une expression soumise lui balayant les traits.

Je lui fais signe en direction du boudoir et il m'y entraîne, saluant une dernière fois ses parents. J'en fais de même. Nous traversons la pièce, qui a été totalement réaménagé depuis le rétablissement de Drago, et nous asseyons à table.

Drago touche peu à son assiette, distrait par le bruit dans le vestibule de ses parents qui s'habillent. C'est d'ailleurs une honte parce que je n'ai jamais mangé de meilleur poulet à la King. Il picore de la mie de pain et je prends ses croutes pour éponger la sauce qui est tout bonnement divine.

Quand la porte claque dans l'entrée, il semble revenir à la réalité.

—Tu as mangé mes croûtes ? me demande-t-il interloqué.

—Oui…Tu les gardais ?

—Non.

Il éclate soudainement de rire et enfourne une grosse bouchée de pomme de terre pilée.

—Un vrai vautour, siffle-t-il.

—Pas de gaspillage !

A peine ai-je le temps de reposer ma fourchette dans mon assiette, rassasié, que Drago m'arrache de ma chaise et me trimballe à sa suite vers ses appartements. Il me plante au pas de la porte et se précipite à la fenêtre, écartant les rideaux.

—Mes parents s'en vont, annonce-t-il au bout de cinq minutes.

—Maintenant ?

Je me relève du lit dans lequel je m'étais vautré et vient jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule. Effectivement, une voiture quitte l'allée. Quand elle disparaît au détour d'une rue, Drago me fait face, son sourire éblouissant.

—Viens là, susurre-t-il en m'attirant vers le lit.

Pour une fois, c'est moi qui est épinglé au matelas et lui qui se penche sur moi, me caressant lascivement.

Il me laisse en plan deux secondes, le temps d'aller éteindre toutes les lumières, puis revient s'allonger auprès de moi.

Ses fesses sont appuyées sur mes cuisses et il reste droit, m'observant longuement. Il attrape le pan de mon débardeur et le fait passer par-dessus ma tête, lentement. Ses mains reviennent ensuite défaire les boutons de ma chemise qu'il ouvre enfin, dévoilant mon épiderme constellé de chair de poule.

L'intensité de son regard me coupe le souffle. À aucun moment il ne s'attarde sur mon visage, mais la langueur qu'il accorde à détailler les parties de mon corps qu'il dévoile me fait suffoquer.

Les doigts de Drago caressent mes flancs et suivent les courbes de mes muscles scrupuleusement, s'attardant à lisière de mon pantalon. Son visage s'abaisse sur mon torse et ses lèvres fébriles effleurent la pointe de mon téton. Je sers les dents et les paupières, ravalant les rauques qui manquent de m'échapper.

Il ne m'a jamais touché si tendrement et sa langueur est sur le point de me tuer.

—Drago, je trouve le moyen de gémir plaintivement.

Sa tête blonde se relève un peu, tout juste éclairé par la lumière lunaire, et sa main affectueuse vient flatter mes mèches désordonnées.

—Tellement plus soyeux qu'on croirait.

Je soupire d'aise en refermant mes paupières, saisissant ses hanches pleinement, appréciant la chaleur de sa peau.

—Voudrais-tu qu'on le fasse ? demande-t-il, ponctuant sa question d'un baiser venimeux.

—Quoi ?

J'essaie de reprendre sa bouche, mais il me maintient fermement au lit.

—On pourrait aller jusqu'au bout.

Je me tends nerveusement et mon cœur manque un battement. Je m'appuie sur mes coudes et me redresse, ramenant nos deux visages à égalité.

—Tu es sérieux ?

Drago ne me quitte pas des yeux, mais hoche solennellement la tête. Ses paupières se rabaissent et il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans exercer ni pression ni commandes. Ce fut bientôt à moi d'approfondir le baiser.

D'un simple mouvement, Drago nous ramène au sommet du lit et entreprend de nous effeuiller. Il retire d'abord son polo, puis no chaussettes, ensuite nos pantalons, avec empressement et finalement son boxer, ensuite le mien. Complètement nu, des pieds à la tête, pour la première fois, devant quelqu'un d'autre qui l'est aussi, l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour Drago devient écrasante.

Je me cache timidement derrière les couvertures et Drago me rejoint tout de suite. Son expérience est criante et il ne prend pas deux secondes à s'acclimater avant de se jeter sur moi. Le contact direct de sa peau sur la mienne envoie des ondes électriques dans tout mon système nerveux et mon corps réagit indépendamment de ma volonté au toucher de Drago.

Il se fraie une place entre mes cuisses et sa main diaphane caresse l'intérieur de mon genou, les repliant jusqu'à ses fesses. Ses doigts remontent ensuite le vallon de mes muscles et s'arrêtent sur mon aine.

—On n'a rien, j'halète.

—Quoi ?

—Pour se protéger.

En se mordant les lèvres, Drago tend le bras vers sa table de chevet et en tire une liasse de carré en plastique. Mes yeux s'arrondissent de stupeur tandis qu'il en sort également un tube de lubrifiant qu'il expose sur l'édredon.

—J'y ai pensé, murmure-t-il en me caressant la joue, comme pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Harry, s'il te plaît.

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Sa main glisse vers ma gorge, parcourt mon corps, la saillie e ma pomme d'Adams, la crête de ma clavicule, la pointe de mon mamelon, la platitude de mon ventre…la cavité de mon nombril…la moiteur de mon entrecuisse… Il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder à mon sexe érigé en son honneur que je reprends ses lèvres avec beaucoup plus de vigueur. Nos langues s'enlacent, se goûtent et se sucent. Mon cœur est au bord du suicide. Notre étreinte va me tuer.

Drago s'arrache à moi, nos yeux se rencontrent et il me fait signe de me retourner, tranquillement. Allongé sur le ventre, déchiré entre l'angoisse et l'excitation, j'offre mon derrière à Drago qui en gémit. Il me caresse le flanc d'une main et dépose dans ma nuque et sur mes épaules une multitude de petits baisers.

—T'es foutrement sexy, me dit-il suavement.

Un premier doigt gélatineux s'insère entre mes fesses. J'inspire un grand coup, mais dois m'avouer que ça ne fait pas vraiment mal. Que ce n'est pas non plus si inconfortable. Juste une sensation différente.

—Est-ce que ça va ? me demande Drago, le souffle court.

—Oui.

Il embrasse une quelconque vertèbre entres mes omoplates, laissant trainer ses dents sur ma peau, et je frissonne.

Un deuxième doigt me pénètre et je grimace d'inconfort, enfonçant mes ongles dans les draps. Drago encercle ma taille d'un bras et commence à aller-et-venir en moi. Je relâche ma prise, l'étirement qui me tiraillait s'atténuant largement, et j'essaie de respirer profondément pour me détendre.

Il déchire ensuite l'enveloppe du préservatif qu'il avait sorti plus tôt. Ces gestes sont tremblants d'appréhension et il me saisit bientôt le bassin, m'attirant à lui. D'une main, il s'appuie sur le bas de mon dos et se sers de l'autre pour guider son érection, promptement, il commence à me pénétrer.

Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Le souffle me manque, la douleur me déchire, tous mes muscles se tendent, mon échine se raidit et mes jointures blanchissent tant je sers les poings. Mon estomac bondit dans ma gorge et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Ma main fuse et s'abat vivement sur son genou.

—Doucement, j'implore.

Drago s'immobilise et je réalise que sa respiration est bruyante et saccadé.

Je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre première fois. Mais la douleur ne passe pas. Faites que ça finisse. Il ne pourrait pas venir, oui ? Qu'on en parle plus.

La panique s'insinue en moi et je fais des efforts herculéens pour ne pas me laisser submerger par l'envie de devenir hystérique.

—Ça va ? me demande-t-il encore, me supplie-t-il.

Je serre la mâchoire et opine du chef, me décidant en un instant, espérant que ça ne sera pas trop long.

Le reste de Drago me poignarde et j'étouffe un sanglot alors qu'il libère un cri extatique. Il se retire à moitié, puis s'enfonce à nouveau, gémissant de plus en plus fort. J'enfonce mon visage dans l'oreiller en me retenant de hurler et maudit les larmes que je sens gicler hors de mes yeux. À travers son souffle erratique, Drago me soupire des paroles sans queue ni tête, me dévorant la nuque de baiser, s'enfouissant de plus en plus profondément, mourant de plaisir.

Il jure puis m'appelle inlassablement avant de se libérer enfin, secouer de spasmes. Il s'affaisse contre mon dos et je me tortille pour qu'il sorte.

Mon cœur bat toujours la chamade et cette douleur fantôme reste présente, mais un soulagement incommensurable me gagne, sachant qu'il s'est retiré.

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi, me gardant fermement serré dans ses bras, la forme de son corps épousant parfaitement la forme du mien. Les couvertures sont remontées sur nous deux et je me permets de couper tout contact avec la réalité, me laissant tomber dans l'inconscient.

O

Je me réveille beaucoup plus tard, dérangé par la morsure du froid. En ouvrant l'œil, je vois Drago revenir vers le lit, habillé d'un pantalon de sport.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

—J'avais chaud, je suis allé ouvrir une fenêtre.

—Je gèle.

—Je vais arranger ça.

Il s'allonge à côté de moi et nous enroule dans les couvertures.

—J'aimerais mieux me rhabiller aussi, je marmonne en rougissant.

—Vas-y.

Je m'exécute, à moitié caché de Drago, je me penche par-dessus le rebord du lit et me saisi de mon boxer.

—J'ai faim, se plaint soudainement Drago.

—Quoi ? Là ?

—Oui. J'ai pensé à _ça_ toute la journée et je n'ai pratiquement rien mangé. Mais maintenant j'ai super faim.

Je soupire en plongeant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

—Moi aussi, j'ai faim. Attends-moi, je viens.

Il se lève néanmoins et passe un t-shirt de Pink Floyd avant de se ruer vers la porte. Plus fainéant, je me contente d'ajouter mon pantalon à mon boxer et me dépêche de le rejoindre sur le palier avant qu'il ne me sème.

—Et mes parents ? dit-il en pointant mon torse nu.

—Ils sont déjà revenus ?

—Probablement pas, mais quand même. Tu vis dangereusement.

—Oh moi ! Appelle-moi Evel Knievel !

—Enchanté, Mr Knievel. Je suis Brad Pitt.

J'éclate de rire et nous descendons dans la cuisine. Les dalles sont gelées et je me rends compte que la nuit le Manoir Malefoy est super flippant.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait bien personne – ni vivants, ni fantômes –, Drago me prend la main, entremêlant nos doigts, pour me guider dans sa demeure. Le geste me comble d'allégresse et quand nous entrons dans la cuisine, je le soulève de terre pour l'installer sur le comptoir.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? j'interroge entre deux baisers.

—Je peux me servir.

—Laisse-moi faire, ça me fait plaisir, et il faut que tu fasses un peu attention à ta jambe quand même.

Il hausse les épaules.

—D'accord. Un sandwich et un verre de thé froid.

Je sors tous les ingrédients nécessaires à un bon casse-croûte et m'applique à la préparation du sandwich. Fièrement, je le lui sers, versant en même temps son vers de thé.

Drago ponctue son remerciement d'un baiser et croque à pleine dents dans son encas.

Après quelques bouchées, il me fait goûter et, tout à coup, Lavande qui fait manger Seamus me semble tellement moins ridicule.

Alors qu'il termine, je me surprends à suivre tous ses moindres fais et gestes, aussi anodin soit-il. Je suis chanceux. Je suis vraiment chanceux. D'avoir Drago dans ma vie.

Le fait que nous ayons vraiment fait l'amour, ce soir, me frappe violemment. Même si ça n'a pas été aussi génial que ce à quoi je m'attendais…même si en fait ça a plutôt été le contraire, nous l'avons fait. Je l'ai fait. Et avec Drago, en plus.

Je suis incapable d'empêcher un sourire.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai renversé ? s'inquiète Drago en essuyant son menton.

—Non, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

—À quoi ?

Est-il vraiment prêt à entendre ça ?

—Je t'aime, je murmure en nichant mon visage dans son cou.

Ses bras viennent s'enrouler autour de mes épaules.

—Moi aussi.

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

(1)_Eye of the Tiger_ du groupe Survivor. Popularisé par le film de Sylvester Stallone, _Rocky III_.

(2)_Rock You Like a Hurricane_ du groupe Scorpions.


	15. Loin du coeur

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 15** : …Loin du cœur

* * *

À l'aveuglette, dans mon dos, je tâte les couvertures à la recherche d'Harry. Au bout de quelques secondes, ma main tombe finalement sur son corps endormi et je le tire vivement par l'épaule, le faisant pivoter pour qu'il se retourne vers moi. Il geint doucement en essayant de me repousser, mais je ne lâche pas et passe son bras par-dessus mes épaules. Confortablement, je me pelotonne dans son étreinte, mon dos calé contre son torse.

Harry se trémousse paresseusement, il fait glisser son deuxième bras sous ma tête et referme son étreinte autour de moi. Nous soupirons d'aise en chœur.

—Bon matin, souffle-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je grogne en réponse et embrasse son épaule du bout des lèvres.

J'ai le corps pesant et aucune envie de me lever. En plus, ma jambe me fait un mal de chien ce matin. J'imagine que j'aurais dû y aller beaucoup plus doucement avec, hier, après six semaines d'immobilisation, mais je n'avais pas la patience. Pendant un instant, c'était comme si tout était redevenu normal, juste avant l'accident. Aujourd'hui, la réalité me rattrape. J'emmêle mes jambes à celles d'Harry et repousse ces idées déplaisantes.

—Ta jambe est vraiment plus petite que l'autre, réalise soudainement Harry en saisissant ma cuisse dans sa main.

—HÉ !...

J'éclate de rire alors que ses doigts se serrent sur mon genou et commence à gigoter pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

—Arrête ! Arrête !

Pris au jeu, Harry commence à me chatouiller et je me tortille dans tous les sens en essayant de m'extirper de son emprise. Rapidement, il se retrouve sur moi, ses deux mains parcourant mes hanches et mes cuisses, m'arrachant des hoquets de rire.

Je le renverse vivement sur le dos, l'épinglant au matelas, et le garde à bout de bras. Ses yeux verts sont brillants d'amusement et il est à la fois essoufflé et hilare. Je réalise qu'il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça, innocemment. Il semble se rendre compte que je l'observe et prend un air penaud.

Il a vraiment cinq ans d'âge mental.

J'abaisse mon visage jusqu'au sien et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres, sentant sa bouche s'étirer en sourire. Puis je me lève, marchant jusqu'à ma garde-robe, allumant ma radio en chemin par habitude.

_Lovin' you…isn't the right thing to do_(1)

Je baille et m'étire en ouvrant mon tiroir à sous-vêtements.

—A quelle heure tu dois être chez toi ? je demande sans lever les yeux de mes chaussettes et de mes boxers.

—Je n'ai pas d'heure, mais je n'ai pas encore fait mes valises. Avant midi, j'imagine.

Je hoche la tête en me déshabillant, balançant des hanches au rythme de la musique.

—_You can go your own way Go your own way You can call it An-other lonely day_(1), je chantonne doucement dans mon souffle.

—J'aimerais bien venir vous écouter, toi et Indy, un jour, m'interrompt joyeusement Harry.

Je fais volte face, un sourcil arqué. Harry est assis au milieu de mon lit, les jambes croisées à l'indienne et son expression est adorative.

Je passe rapidement mon boxer – réalisant au passage que ma jambe droite est effectivement sensiblement plus petite que ma jambe gauche – et vais le rejoindre. A peine ai-je atteint les rebords du lit qu'il tend les bras vers moi comme un gamin à qui l'on fait miroiter un cornet de crème glacé trois boules nappé de chocolat hors de sa portée.

Je suis incapable de retenir un rictus et je saute dans le lit. Je m'assois entre ses jambes et m'appuie sur mes coudes, restant en hors d'atteinte.

Il fronce les sourcils et, sans s'avancer, se contente d'étirer et de replier les doigts vers moi, sa moue s'accentuant de plus en plus. Je ne réagis pas et ses gestes s'accélèrent, son expression se faisant plus frustré et il commence à geindre comme un bébé. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas rire et il cède le premier.

—Viens ici, m'ordonne-t-il en se déplaçant lui-même.

Il saisit mon visage et l'attire jusqu'au sien, becquant mes lèvres chastement.

—Tu as peur d'avoir mauvaise haleine ? je questionne sournoisement.

Il glousse en acquiesçant, ses efforts pour garder sa bouche hermétiquement fermée transparents. Je souris et lui vole un autre baiser avant de me laisser tomber en étoile sur le dos.

—Tu m'as déjà entendu ? je reprends. Chanter.

—Pas vraiment. Tu marmonnes toujours des paroles de chansons quand on écoute la radio ou n'importe, mais je ne t'ai jamais entendu pour la peine.

Je hoche la tête en réfléchissant. Blaise et Pansy sont probablement les premiers à m'avoir entendu. C'est d'ailleurs Pans' qui a dit à Indy qu'il devrait me demander de chanter pour son groupe, parce qu'elle trouve que j'ai une voix juste. J'aime beaucoup la musique et je ne suis pas du genre à avoir le trac – loin de là –, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que quiconque m'entende chanter avec le groupe d'Indy… Ils jouent de la merde.

—Si tu veux m'entendre, je pourrais te chanter un truc ici.

—Pourquoi ? Je ne crois pas que le _band_ penserait qu'on est ensemble. Surtout que je suis ami avec Indy aussi, ça passerait probablement inaperçu…

—C'est pas ça. Les pièces qu'ils choisissent sont pourries.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, puis un sourire moqueur s'étale sur ses lèvres, bombant outrageusement ses pommettes. Un fruit mûr. Il est à croquer !

—Comme quoi ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel en signe de défaite et soupire gravement.

—_Westlife_,_ A1_, _Craig David_,_ Robbie Williams_,_ U2_… Rien de plus ancien que 99-2000.

—Tu as chanté du _A1_ ? souffle Harry, incrédule.

Puis il est emporté dans un grand éclat de rire presque hystérique et se roule sur le dos dans mes draps, se tenant les côtes à deux mains. Vexé, je commence à lui donner des coups de pieds dans les jambes, mais rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Il bondit soudainement hors du lit et je lui lance un oreiller dessus alors qu'il commence à se tortiller devant moi.

—_Another night another day What can I say You're still the same old brand new you You break your promises in two What can I do When you're the same old brand new you... __Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_(2)_..._

—C'est même pas ça la suite ! je m'écrie en lui jetant un autre coussin.

—Chante ! Chante, Drago, s'il te plaît, chante du _A1_ !

—Jamais de la vie !

Il rapplique, se jetant sur moi, toujours secoué par son fou rire, et me fais rouler sur le dos. Il est tellement énergique qu'on dirait qu'il vient de manger une tasse de sucre blanc à la cuillère. Il écrase soudainement sa bouche sur la mienne et je sens sa langue humide glisser sur mes lèvres avec gourmandise.

Il n'est vêtu que d'un boxer et j'aventure ma main vers la fourche de son sous-vêtement, curieux de voir à quel point ça l'excite de chanter des _hits_ de _Boys' Band_. Apparemment, beaucoup.

Mes doigts s'enroulent sur son érection et un sourire se faufile dans notre baiser. Rapidement, le bout de son sexe s'humidifie, à mon propre étonnement, et j'accélère le va-et-vient de ma main. Harry gémit doucement, reprenant son souffle, et je suce sa langue avidement entre mes lèvres. Ça n'en prend pas plus. Il se contracte et vient en plaquant sa main sur le derrière de ma tête.

Je continue un léger mouvement sur son sexe avec ma main poisseuse et l'embrasse plus tendrement.

—Je suis extrêmement bon ou…? je le taquine en pressant un doigt sur ses testicules.

Ses joues s'enflamment et il détourne le regard en repoussant ma main.

—J'étais pas venu hier soir, marmonne-t-il entre ses lèvres.

J'arque un sourcil.

J'inspecte rapidement mes draps et réalise qu'il dit vrai. Mis à part le fait qu'ils soient froissés et moites – de sueur –, il ne semble pas y avoir la moindre trace de sperme dans mon lit. Je m'empare de ma boîte de mouchoirs et m'essuie la main, en tendant un à Harry.

Il n'est pas venu hier, alors ?

J'essaie de déchiffrer son visage, mais il ne laisse rien transparaître. Il s'essuie tranquillement l'entre-jambe et le bas du ventre, comme s'il ne venait pas juste de me dire que je ne l'avais pas fait grimper aux rideaux la veille.

Je lui arrache son mouchoir crasseux des mains et le jette vaguement en direction de ma poubelle, le prenant impérieusement dans mes bras. Il s'écroule sous mon poids en riant et me plante un baiser sur la joue avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou.

—Je t'aime, soupire-t-il.

Encore.

—Moi aussi, dis-je.

Hier aussi, il s'est confessé.

Je ne le ressens pas. Je pense. Ou plutôt, je ne le sais pas. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être amoureux. D'avoir des papillons dans le ventre, les genoux en coton, le cœur comme un tambour ou le cerveau en bouilli pour chat. La Terre n'a pas arrêté de tourné et Harry et moi ne sommes pas les deux seuls êtres au Monde. J'ai la queue au bord de la combustion spontanée à chaque fois que je suis avec lui, oui. Et même quand je ne fais que penser à lui, j'ai un putain de brasier dans les pantalons, d'accord. J'ai toujours envie de l'embrasser et de le serrer – parfois j'ai une envie de l'étreindre tellement fort que ça lui ferait mal.

Il me fait rire. Il déconne beaucoup contrairement à Blaise avec qui j'ai d'autres genres affinités. C'est difficile à expliquer. Harry aime s'amuser et être ridicule et immature. Blaise, lui, ne se laisse pas beaucoup aller. Il a toujours l'air d'avoir un manche à balai dans le cul et depuis qu'il s'est mis en tête de sortir avec Boisclair, il me semble encore plus con.

Et, c'est bien dommage, mais Pansy ne m'excite définitivement pas autant qu'Harry, bien qu'elle ait plus d'expérience…en tout. Elle manque cruellement de passion, même si elle aime le sexe, elle l'aborde d'une façon beaucoup plus méthodique.

Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que lui, Harry, ce qu'il éprouve quand il me dit «je t'aime », c'est beaucoup plus fort et intense que moi. Que mon confort. Que l'amitié teintée de bi-curiosité que j'ai pour lui.

Je sais que c'est déloyal de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime quand c'est faux et j'essaie de me convaincre que je le fais pour son bien. Que c'est ce qu'il veut entendre et c'est plus simple de lui dire «moi aussi » que d'essayer de lui expliquer… Alors que je sais qu'en fait, même si je voulais, je ne trouverais jamais le courage d'aller lui déblatérer mes vrais sentiments.

Bordel ! Je suis pathétique. Je suis plus confortable avec le fait de lui faire croire que je l'aime que le fait de lui dire que je l'apprécie, mais pas de la même façon que lui m'aime.

Cette incapacité à verbaliser mes vraies pensées va me conduire tout droit chez le psy. Je vais gaspiller des TONNES de livres en psychanalyse pour qu'on me dise que mon père était un trou de cul fini et ma mère une coquille vide sans personnalité.

La main d'Harry qui me balaie les cheveux hors des yeux et les peigne vers l'arrière me ramène à la réalité. Il m'observe avec un sourire amusé et je hausse les sourcils, sans un mot.

—Nick Carter, dit-il simplement.

Je tape sa main en supprimant un rictus et m'ébroue les mèches de la frange.

—J'ai peur qu'il me fasse chanter _Can't Fight The Moonlight_ ou _Genie in a Bottle_.

Il pouffe en se redressant à l'autre extrémité du lit. Il ramasse ses vêtements qu'il lance sur le sur mon édredon au fur et à mesure qu'il les retrouve, éparpillés sur le plancher.

Un coup d'œil à mon portable m'annonce qu'il est onze heures. Il va falloir que je ramène Harry chez lui bientôt. Et j'ai envie de rester couché…

Pendant que je me rhabille, Harry récupère toutes ses affaires qu'il balance dans son sac à dos sans précautions. Je jouis presque en mettant mon jeans. Six semaines à porter des joggings à élastique rende le port d'un pantalon de denim presque aussi jubilatoire que le sexe.

Je prends mes clés sur la table à café et nous descendons jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

—Veux-tu manger quelque chose avant de partir ? je demande en l'amenant vers la cuisine.

—Non. Ma mère est probablement en train de faire de la bouffe.

À ce moment-là, la mienne sort du garage, bien emmitouflée dans son manteau d'hiver. Elle sursaute en apercevant Harry et le regarde des pieds à la tête, le nez froncé.

—Harry ? Tu restes…

—Non. Je vais le conduire chez lui, maintenant, je la coupe.

Son incompréhension s'approfondit.

—Il a passé la nuit ici, Mère, je crache avec agacement.

—Oh. Est-ce que ces parents étaient au courant ?

—Mais oui. Il va être en retard.

Je prends la main d'Harry et rouvre la porte qui mène vers le stationnement.

—Joyeuses Fêtes, Narcissa, s'exclame-t-il rapidement, rouge.

—Toi aussi, Harry, s'empresse de dire Mère avant le claquement.

Je déverrouille les portières et fait le tour de ma voiture argentée, me glissant à la place du conducteur. Harry me rejoint, l'air maussade.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Tes parents ne savaient pas que je restais dormir ?

Je secoue la tête en mettant la clé dans le contact et en la faisant tourner. La large porte devant nous s'ouvre et je m'avance dans l'allée.

—Est-ce que tes parents savent que tu es…?

—Non, je réponds laconiquement.

—O.K.

Le silence s'éternise un peu et j'allume la radio.

_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_(3)

Je souris presque malgré moi. Je tape le rythme de la chanson sur le volant recouvert de cuivre de ma Mercedes et murmure les paroles.

Harry baisse le volume, me lançant un sourire appréciateur.

—Continue, me dit-il.

—_The jig is up, the news is out They finally found me The renegade who had it made Retrieved for a bounty_(3).

J'essaie tant bien que mal de retenir le sourire qui se force sur mes lèvres. Harry me fixe avec intérêt, plus calme et silencieux que je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant, un air impressionné qui ne semble pas feint sur le visage.

Plusieurs chansons plus tard – et Harry les sélectionne en changeant de station quand il est insatisfait –, je me gare devant chez lui, sans couper le moteur. Il défait sa ceinture de sécurité et se retourne vers moi.

—Tu veux entrer ? me demande-t-il vivement.

—Non, ça va. Je vais y aller.

—Juste pour dire bonjour ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Je me souviens avoir vu son père à quelques reprises et je ne pense même pas avoir jamais rencontré sa mère.

—Non. Peut-être une autre fois, je concilie.

Il grimace, mais hoche la tête tout de même.

—D'accord. Alors j'y vais.

Il reste là, regardant ses doigts qui triturent l'appuie-bras entre nous deux.

—Ça va ? je lance, amusé.

—Oui oui.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, fermant les yeux avant de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Je réponds à son baiser et plonge ma main droite dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Il se mâchouille ensuite les lèvres et ouvre sa portière.

—À dans deux semaines, baragouine-t-il.

—Oui. Joyeux Fêtes, je réponds.

—Toi aussi, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter.

Il va pour claquer la porte, mais retiens son geste.

—Je t'aime, répète-t-il encore.

Il attend ma réponse avant de s'en aller.

—Moi aussi, Harry.

—Bye.

—Bye.

O

O

J'atterris chez Blaise dans l'après-midi.

J'entre dans sa chambre dont les murs sont tapissés de calendrier de filles en maillots de bain et de poster de _Luxur_ et _Playmate_. Dire que nous avons passé des soirées entières à feuilleter ces revues à la recherche de clitoris moulés par une culotte un peu transparente et de pointes de seins apparentes à travers un t-shirt mouillé. Des années plus tard, après avoir finalement vu de quoi avait vraiment l'air un clit', je dois dire que nous avions vraiment de l'espoir d'en voir un poindre à travers des vêtements.

Je vais m'installer au bureau de Blaise, me vautrant dans sa chaise à roulettes. Mon coude frape sa souris et l'écran de sauvegarde s'efface laissant apparaître l'image d'une fille en pleine action. Elle a une queue enfoncée dans la bouche jusqu'au font de la gorge et on devine sur ses lèvres un sourire aguicheur. Je plisse les yeux, reconnaissant la petite trainée qui aime se faire prendre en photo alors qu'elle se fait empaler le gosier.

Blaise me rejoint, fermant la porte derrière lui, une bière dans chaque main.

—Hé ! s'écrie-t-il en se précipitant sur l'ordinateur. C'est privé !

Il ferme les fenêtres en vitesse, nous ramenant sur son «Bureau ».

—C'était Marietta Edgecombe ?

Le rictus amusé qui ourle la lèvre de Blaise confirme mon hypothèse.

—Elle ne m'a jamais pris aussi profondément, je boude en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

Blaise explose de rire en me tendant une bière et va s'affaler dans son lit.

Après que la belle Marietta m'ait taillé une pipe à l'anniversaire de Pans' l'an dernier, elle s'est mise à sortir avec mon meilleur ami – tout de suite après, le soir même en fait. Elle a dû penser que je garderais le secret parce qu'à ce jour, elle n'a toujours pas avoué à Blaise qu'elle avait goûté à ma graine avant la sienne.

Dans la chambre, il y a encre quelques cadres disposés ici et là de la blonde et de son air racoleur. J'en prends un qui est à ma portée. C'est triste de voir qu'une fille qui ait reçu une si bonne éducation – elle est à Poudlard avec nous, après tout – va probablement finir à faire le trottoir. D'un autre côté, au moins, elle ne gaspillera pas un talant aussi exceptionnel que le sien.

—C'est juste moi, ou elle suçait vraiment bien ? je demande soudainement à mon ami.

—Elle suçait divinement bien. Et tu n'as rien perdu en ne couchant pas avec…elle n'était pas très doué pour ça.

—Pourquoi tu as encore des photos ?

Je redépose le cadre où je l'ai trouvé et prends une gorgée de la boisson amère.

—J'aime bien regarder ses gros flotteurs avant de dormir, soupire Blaise avec une fausse passion, serrant une autre photo contre son cœur.

Elle avait – et a toujours, techniquement – la plus grosse paire que j'ai vue de ma vie, en vrai, et Blaise n'avait d'éloge que pour _Eux_. Il a d'ailleurs, pendant un temps, décidé de ne parler de Marietta qu'en faisant référence à sa poitrine : _J'amène la Grosse Paire au resto_, _Moi et Tits allons voir un film, ce soir, vous venez _ ou – mon préféré – _Je vais venir avec ma Montgolfière, tu pourras faire un tour si tu veux, Drago _– Blaise a toujours été très généreux.

Il a tout de même eu la chance de ne jamais tomber amoureux d'elle parce que sinon Pansy lui aurait arraché la tête. Elle était tellement jalouse de Marietta qu'au début de leur histoire, à Blaise et à _Nib_, elle l'appelait comme les jours de la semaine, sous-entendant que Blaise en avait plusieurs dans sa manche… C'aurait été astucieux, dirigé contre quelqu'un avec un peu de jugeote – donc clairement pas Marietta.

Le soir de son anniversaire, Pansy m'avait chevauché comme une démone après avoir entendu parlé de ma petite mésaventure avec Marietta, se vantant de pouvoir me la faire oublier. Au final, j'avais les burnes tellement vides que j'ai mis un temps fou à venir et c'est Pans' qui a pris son pied.

Un grognement moqueur m'échappe à ce souvenir. J'ai fait un bon bout de chemin depuis.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande Blaise en finissant sa bière.

—Rien. Alors ? Weasley ?

Blaise rote et lance sa bouteille vide dans un tiroir de son pupitre.

—Oublie Weasley. Je suis à deux doigts de…mettre un doigt à Boisclair, s'amuse-t-il, guilleret.

—Si tu mets ton doigt là-dedans, il va en ressortir noir et il va tomber.

—Mais bien sûr, me répond-il en roulant des yeux. C'est pas parce qu'elle est sorti avec un con qu'elle a la chatte remplie d'aiguille trempée dans la gangrène.

—Oui. C'est exactement pour ça. Et puis elle n'est pas _juste_ sortie avec un con, elle s'est fait mettre par _tout _le monde.

—Ce sont des rumeurs. Que _tu_ as parties. Et si elle a de l'expérience, ça lui fera au moins ça de plus qu'aux autres et qu'à Weasley.

Je prends une longue lapée de _lager_, grimaçant à l'image mentale de mon meilleur pote en train de se faire cette putain de Boisclair.

—Elle est hideuse. Elle n'a pas de poitrine, trop de hanche et elle est probablement trop grande pour se rendre jusqu'à ta queue. Je te le dis : Weasley ! Dans quelques années, elle va atteindre la puberté et elle va avoir les lolos aussi gros que Marietta. Elle est pas mal partie.

—Bailey est bandante. Elle a un beau petit cul en cœur et les grandes filles, moi ça me plaît, je vais réussir à lui faire trouver ma queue, merci bien. Et j'aime bien son attitude. Ça m'excite des tigresses comme elle.

Je soupire exagérément en plissant les yeux, puis cale ma bière avant de la balancer avec sa jumelle dans le tiroir de Blaise.

Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Ce sont probablement ces instincts de chasseur africain qui le travail… _Des tigresses ?_ J'aurai tout vu.

Mon téléphone portable vibre dans ma poche et je réponds rapidement.

—Malefoy.

—Drago ?

C'est Pansy.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es où ? J'ai appelé chez toi et ta mère a dit que tu étais allez reconduire Potter chez lui il y a des heures.

Merde ! Putain de mères, peuvent pas se mêler de leurs affaires ?

—Je suis chez Blaise, je glapis en triturant un élastique sur le bureau de mon hôte.

—Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas invitée ?

—Parce que t'es pas notre frère, Pans'.

Blaise éclate de rire et m'envoie une œillade complice.

—Allez vous faire foutre, connards ! Viens me chercher, Dray !

—Je ne pense pas, non.

Blaise me fait signe et je baisse le téléphone.

—Dis-lui que si elle me taille une pipe, elle peut venir.

Je mets le haut parleur.

—Dis-lui toi-même.

—J'AI ENTENDU ! VA CHIER, ZABINI !

—C'est pas juste, rouspète Blaise en se calant dans son oreiller. T'en a fait pleins à Drago.

—Elle doit avoir peur que tu lui poignarde le fond de la gorge avec ton gigantesque dard de noir, Blaise, je le console.

—Ah ouais ? Tu es dans le club des gorges profondes, Pans' ?

—Je vous emmerde ! TOUS LES DEUX !

Sur ce, elle raccroche et nous nous égosillons de rire pendant une bonne minute. Jusqu'à ce que la maman de Blaise frappe à la porte, nous demandant si tout va bien et qu'il ferme son tiroir en panique, bredouillant des «oui, oui » pour la rassurer.

C'est bien d'avoir une Mama noire et un père italien parce que Blaise peut ramener autant de filles qu'il veut ici et décorer ses murs de toutes les beaux bébés qu'il veut, aussi dénudées qu'il les veut. Par contre, si sa maman venait à apprendre que son palais délicat a déjà goûté la saveur intoxicante de l'alcool, je pense qu'elle l'enverrait dans le trou du cul du monde au Burkina Faso jusqu'à ses trente ans. Pareil avec les joints. Pas de passe-droit pour Blaisou.

O

Je suis resté chez les Zabini jusqu'au souper.

Blaise et moi avons encore longuement débattu sur l'identité de sa future copine et je pense que mon plan est plutôt à l'eau et qu'il ne retournera pas vers Weasley. N'importe qui tant que ce n'est pas Boisclair. Mais il semble trop obnubilé par sa sauvagerie pour l'instant et il ne démord vraiment pas.

Il a confirmé qu'il venait bien à la réception de Noël de Père le vingt-cinq, au moins, je verrai bien s'il progresse d'ici-là.

Je boucle ma ceinture et reprends le chemin du Manoir dans une tempête de neige. Il fait déjà noir depuis belle lurette et je mets la radio dans le tapis pour me garder alerte malgré la monotonie du paysage blanc. Cardwell, c'est bien, mais tout le monde a un terrain énorme et pour parcourir seulement quelques maisons, il faut perdre plusieurs minutes.

J'arrive chez moi au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et vais me _parker_ dans le garage, me rangeant dans l'espace m'étant destiné. Mon père n'est pas encore rentré.

Je passe discrètement du parking à la maison et me dépêche d'enlever mes chaussures pour ne pas faire de bruit.

—Drago ?

Merde.

—Oui, Mère ?

—Tu es rentré ?

On dirait bien.

—Oui.

Elle sort du boudoir, me tendant une embuscade devant les escaliers et je me fige, une main sur la rampe, un pied engagé sur une marche.

—Ça a été ?

J'acquiesce, m'obstinant à garder le silence.

—Tu es resté chez Harry ?

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

—Est-ce qu'Harry et toi avez passé la nuit dans ta chambre ?

Je sers les mâchoires pour m'empêcher de lui hurler de se mêler de ses affaires et prends sur moi. J'hausse les épaules, tentant d'avoir l'air aussi dégagé que possible. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et sa bouche forme un «o » silencieux.

Merde !

Je commence à monter les escaliers. Foutu merde !

—J-je…Drago !

Je continue mon ascension, ne ralentissant même pas.

—Je ne dirai rien à ton père, lance-t-elle.

Je lui jette un regard furieux, mes lèvres plissées douloureusement.

—Lui dire quoi ? je crache.

Elle bat en retraite et arrache son regard du mien.

Je me rends jusqu'à ma chambre, tremblant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que j'y sois arrivé et m'effondre dans mon lit.

O

O

J'ai passé une nuit de merde, me réveillant aux demi-heures avec l'horripilante impression que Mère était cachée quelque part dans un coin de ma chambre et qu'elle m'observait. Je me suis même levé à un certain point, pour la chasser, mais elle n'était pas là – évidemment.

J'ai seulement pris cinq minutes à me préparer ce matin et suis parti rapidement au volant de ma voiture.

Mes détours me conduisent devant un café-pâtisserie et je m'achète un café-au–lait et une viennoiserie avant de m'installer à une petite table près de la fenêtre. Je dépose mon téléphone devant moi et fais semblant de lire le journal en trempant mes lèvres dans mon breuvage.

À la vue de la neige qui tombe en gros flocons, je frissonne et remets mon foulard autour de mon cou. _White Christmas_ de Bing Crosby joue doucement en sourdine dans le café et la voix suave du chanteur me calme.

Je m'empare de mon portable, me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire. Je pourrais aller chez Pansy. Ou Blaise. Si je leur disais que Mère me tapait sur les nerfs, ils me laisseraient probablement resté toute la journée sans me poser de question.

Blaise doit encore dormir.

Et Pansy doit encore être fâchée à cause d'hier.

D'un doigt, je fais tournoyer mon téléphone sur la table, passant en revu la liste de mes amis. Je m'arrête soudainement et compose le numéro d'Indy.

—Ouais ? répond mon ami d'une voix atone.

—Je te réveille ?

—Non…?

—C'est Drago.

—OH ! Hé ! Salut ! Ça va ?

—Ça va. Je te dérange ?

J'entends une plainte étouffée au bout du fil.

—Du tout. Tu as des problèmes ?

O

J'arrive devant chez Indiana quelques minutes plus tard et il sort d'un bosquet, à moitié plié en deux, jetant des regards nerveux vers la porte d'entrée.

—Viens par ici, me murmure-t-il en me saisissant le poignet.

Il me tire à sa suite, directement dans les arbustes et nous fait entrer par une porte qui donne derrière son garage. Nous descendons un escalier étroit, puis passons une seconde porte qui, cette fois, s'ouvre dans le sous-sol.

Indy a de ces nouvelles maisons dont le sous-sol fini n'a pas l'air d'un vieux donjon inquiétant, comme au Manoir.

Il me lâche enfin et se lance par-dessus le dossier de son canapé d'où s'échappe un cri quand il atterrit. Je sursaute violemment et vois la tête de Carl sortir d'en dessous d'un drap fleuri.

—Va foutument chier, petit putain de branleur, s'écrit Carl en poussant hargneusement Indy hors du divan. Salut, Drago.

Il se replonge dans ses couvertures aussitôt.

—Salut Carl.

J'hausse les sourcils en direction d'Indy qui sourit joyeusement, me faisant signe de le rejoindre sur l'autre canapé. Je dépose un sac de pâtisseries devant lui et il le déchire, se saisissant d'un croissant au chocolat.

—Lui et Nik sont passés hier soir, m'explique Indy en croquant dans la pâte feuilleté. Comme ils sont des chochottes qui ne tiennent pas l'alcool, ils sont restés dormir.

Un grand éclat de rire s'élève du tas de tissus qui recouvre Carl et il libère juste sa tête de cheveux pêle-mêle.

—Nik une chochotte ? Drago ! Tu aurais du voir ça. Il boit des bières cul-sec, il fait des concours de _shooters_ avec moi _et_ Indy en même temps, en plus de boire de la vodka entre ses _shots_. Ce gros ours russe est mon idole ! s'extasie Carl avec animation.

Indy rigole moqueusement, puis me prend par l'épaule, chuchotant à mon oreille pour que Carl ne l'entende pas.

—Carl se _gâte_ le soir en pensant à Nik.

—Pouvez-vous vraiment m'en vouloir ? hurle Carl en levant les bras d'impuissance. Il est _SI_ viril !

—CHUT ! Mes parents, connard !

—La ferme, Davison.

Nik entre dans la pièce, sa chevelure cuivrée ramené en large natte hirsute se balançant entre ses omoplates. Il se dirige vers moi – frappant Carl au passage – et me fait un signe de tête avant de s'affaler à ma droite, faisant s'affaisser tout les ressorts de notre siège. Pour m'empêcher de le dévisager comme à chaque fois que je le vois, je m'oblige à regarder Carl qui se tortille de douleur et de rire.

Indy tend le sac de viennoiserie vers Nik qui me jette un regard en coin.

—Vas-y, je l'encourage.

—Prends la mienne aussi, appuie Carl. Il faut bien le nourrir, notre grand gaillard !

—Davison, prévient le Viking, menaçant.

—Nik, j'ai vomi, il faut que tu sois gentil avec moi, pleurniche Carl.

Indy éclate de rire et Nik secoue la tête en soupirant, ne faisant qu'une bouchée de la moitié d'un croissant au beurre.

Les deux autres continuent de se quereller, rappeler à l'ordre par Indy à chaque fois qu'ils lèvent le ton un peu trop, tandis que moi et notre hôte parlons de tout et de rien, de l'école, principalement.

—Tu as des plans pour les vacances ? me demande Indy.

—Je pars en Grèce avec ma mère le vingt-neuf et je reviens le cinq.

—Quand ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

—Mes parents partent le weekend du 5 au 7 alors j'organise une fête. Tu devrais venir.

Je souris et acquiesce en croquant dans un biscuit à l'avoine.

—La Grèce, hein ?

—Ma grand-mère, Yiayia, du côté de me mère est Grecque. Depuis que son mari est mort, elle est retournée vivre chez sa sœur. Elle se plaint tout le temps qu'on ne va pas la voir alors ma mère a décidé qu'on irait pour Nouvel An.

—Alors tu es Grec, s'amuse Indy. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on commence à t'appeler Hercules ? Ou Apollon ?

—Narcisse, propose Carl avec humour.

—Non, ça c'est définitivement toi, mec.

Carl prend un air offusqué une demi-seconde avant de hausser les épaules et sourire jovialement.

—Tu me trouves joli, accuse-t-il.

—Tu es laid à mourir, claque la voix de Nik.

Nous éclatons tous de rire sauf Carl qui le fusille du regard.

O

Matt nous rejoint beaucoup plus tard dans l'après-midi et se fait mettre en boîte par tout le monde parce que c'est sa maman qui l'a amené. Il essaie de venir chercher du soutien chez moi, mais Indy lui apprend que j'ai mon permis et il finit de subir son humiliation bravement.

Nous nous installons tous à notre position, Matt à la batterie, Indy et Carl à la guitare, Nik à la Bass et moi au micro, et commençons à répéter en début de soirée. Moi qui pensais que c'est ce que nous ferions tout l'après-midi, je me rends compte que mon _band_ est plutôt une bande de potes qui se réunissent, s'éclatent et jouent de la musique, une fois de temps en temps.

Nous faisons les mêmes morceaux que d'habitude et je manque de vomir sur mon micro quand ils me demandent de faire _Flying Without Wings_ de _Westlife_.

—Quand est-ce que le supermarché ferme, Indy ? demande soudainement Carl en regardant sa montre.

—J'en sais rien. Tu veux y aller ?

—Ouais. Tu viens Drago ?

—Où ?

—On va acheter de quoi boire et manger pour la soirée.

Indy fait une pause et un sourire lui fend le visage.

—Tu restes pour la nuit ? me demande-t-il.

Ce n'était pas dans mes plans, mais ni Blaise ni Pansy ne m'ont appelé et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller affronter ma mère.

J'accepte et Carl crie de joie en grattant sa guitare.

Nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans sa voiture qu'il conduit vers le _Costcutter_ le plus proche. En chemin, Indy m'explique que nous sommes responsables des victuailles tandis que Carl, du haut de sa flamboyante majorité, est en charge de la boisson. On se retrouve à la voiture le plus rapidement possible.

Indiana donne un peu plus de la moitié de notre argent à Carl qui disparaît dans le supermarché et me fait signe d'entrer le premier. Nous prenons un cadi et nous enfonçons dans les allées.

—J'étais content que tu appelles, me dit-il soudainement en balançant deux baguettes de pain dans notre panier.

J'hausse un sourcil.

—Vraiment ?

—Ouais. Les mecs t'aiment bien et c'est cool que tu passes du temps avec nous. Que tu ne la joues pas distant et trop cool parce que tu chantes, t'sais.

Je souris en coin et il continue d'empiler la bouffe.

—Et c'est vraiment, _vraiment_, cool que tu boives avec nous ce soir, s'enthousiasme-t-il à nouveau. J'ai comme devise que tu ne connais pas vraiment quelqu'un avant d'avoir vomi dessus.

—Je ne connais personne dans ce cas.

—Carl va te connaître, ce soir, j'en suis certain.

Je frissonne à l'allusion.

—Je préfèrerais pas…

—Si tu veux, je peux faire un effort pour te connaître mieux moi-même en premier.

—J'aimerais rester ce beau blond ténébreux.

O

Rapidement, la soirée devient amusante. Nous sommes tous assis autour de la table basse, chacun un verre à la main, tous plus que légèrement pompettes, et jouons à la pyramide. Je ne suis d'ordinaire pas un très grand adepte des jeux à boire, mais il faut dire que Blaise à l'alcool très lourd et que Pansy a généralement relevé sa jupe très haut par-dessus sa tête longtemps avant que je commence à me sentir étourdi par la boisson.

La dernière carte est sur le point d'être retournée et je tiens ma dame de pique entre mes doigts, gloussant comme un idiot, essayant de refréner mon rire depuis plusieurs minutes parce que je ne sais sincèrement pas ce qui m'amuse autant. Nik, à ma gauche, est fidèle à la réputation qui le précède et je jurerais sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux qu'il pourrait marcher sur un fil de fer à deux cents mètres du sol sans filet, les doigts dans le nez, s'il voulait. Et Dieu seul sait qu'il a bu, le bougre – et qu'il prend de beaucoup plus grandes gorgées que moi. Carl, lui, imite des cris d'animaux en dodelinant de la tête, faisant de son mieux pour agacer Nik qui reste de glace. Matt est effondré sur la table. Il n'a plus vérifié ses cartes depuis deux ou trois tours, mais gazouille «pas un sept…pas un sept » alors on sait qu'il est encore conscient. Et finalement, Indy, à ma droite, à la jambe qui tremble depuis dix minutes et nous a avoué avoir grandement besoin de pissé, mais se retient jusqu'à la fin du tour.

On retourne la carte au sommet de la pyramide. Un valet de cœur.

—MERDE ! s'écrit Carl.

Il laisse tomber de sa main deux valets, l'air incrédule, et je ne peux plus me retenir. Mon rire tonitruant fait sursauter Matt qui dévisage sa carte, puis se laisse emporter avec moi. Nik a un rictus amusé, mais découvre un valet également. Indy saute sur ses pieds et décampe en direction de la salle de bain sans un regard vers nous.

—C'est le meilleur jeu de tous les temps, je braille.

Et je sais que je n'en pense pas un mot, vraiment, mais mon haut taux d'alcoolémie réussit à m'en persuader.

—Apollon est saoul, déclare Nik, pince-sans-rire.

—Apollon ? répète Matt.

—Miaou, miaou. Joli perruche, chantonne Carl en peignant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

La caresse envoie des frissons directement dans mon entre-jambe et je sursaute, chassant sa main. Mon geste un peu brusque passe inaperçu et je respire un grand coup pour faire passer ma subite excitation. Grisé par l'alcool, ce n'est pas aisé.

Indy revient, soulagé, et se rassoit près de moi en soupirant d'aise. Il m'observe un instant, puis se relève et vient s'installer plus près, de mon côté de la table.

—C'est plus confortable si je peux m'appuyer sur le divan, m'explique-t-il en accotant son dos.

—Oui, mais tu vas voir les carte de Drago…HIC !...oh merde !

Carl court jusqu'à la salle de bain, il claque la porte et deux secondes après, il se vide les tripes.

—Tu penses qu'il s'est rendu à la toilette ? me demande Indy.

—C'est là qu'il est entré, je rétorque en haussant les épaules, amusé.

—La semaine dernière, il a dégueulé dans la douche, grimace Matt. Et les morceaux ne passaient pas tous dans le drain.

Indy et moi faisons un bruit écœuré et Matt acquiesce avec peine.

—Penses-tu que je dois prendre ça comme une insulte ? j'interroge Indy. Il ne veut pas me connaître ?

Mon ami rit ouvertement de la plaisanterie que les deux autres ne comprennent pas et nous recommençons une tournée de pyramide.

Trente minutes plus tard, je vais réveiller Carl pour aller pisser. Il a bel et bien réussi à trouver la toilette, mais en a mis partout autour en plus d'en mettre dedans. Je vise du mieux que je peux, en restant le plus loin possible puis me lave les mains…deux fois.

Dès que je sors, Carl se jette sur moi.

—Désolé, mec ! Je vais ramasser, ne dis rien à Indy.

Sur ce il s'enferme à nouveau dans la salle de bain, ouvrant le robinet d'eau de la douche.

—Le gros porc, j'entends Indiana se plaindre. Il en a foutu partout, hein, Drago ?

Je souris, contrit, puis me rassois.

Matt est assoupi dans un des sofas et Indy est juste allongé dans l'autre, sur celui derrière moi.

—Nik ? je m'entends demander. Tu es un Viking, pas vrai ?

Il me lance un regard réprobateur, puis se rince le gosier d'un lapée de Vodka.

—Non, Apollon, je suis une scintillante fée de la forêt.

Son air sérieux en tout temps concurrence le mien avec aisance. Je glousse stupidement alors que le coin droit de sa bouche pointe à peine vers le haut.

—Au lit, les enfants, dit-il tout à coup. Réveille Indy, je vais aller chercher Carl.

Il s'éloigne et je me retourne vers Indiana qui est endormi, la bouche grande ouverte. Je l'observe un moment. Sa main traine au sol, ses doigts légèrement recroquevillés. Une image d'Harry s'impose soudainement à moi.

Je saisis la main d'Indy et, avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir, porte son poignet à ma bouche et mord dedans.

—AAAAAAOUTCH ! crie Indy en retirant vivement son bras.

Seamus Finnigan est vraiment stupide. Ce n'est pas amusant du tout.

—Ça va pas ?

Indy écrase son poing sur ma tête et je m'effondre sous l'impact tant je suis surpris. On se dévisage un instant, puis la stupidité de mon geste éclate dans ma tête.

—Oh…s'cuse, Indy.

Un air à la fois amusé et incrédule s'étale sur son visage, puis il se cale plus confortablement dans le divan.

—Où est-ce qu'on dort ? je demande soudainement.

—Où tu veux. Moi, je vais monter dans ma chambre. Si tu veux prendre le divan, Nik et Carl vont se débrouiller avec les matelas, ils savent où ils sont.

Je hoche la tête et je grimpe sur le canapé alors qu'il en sort.

—Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? me demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, lentement gagné par le sommeil.

O

O

J'ai pratiquement passé tous les soirs chez Indy depuis la première soirée. Je pense que Nik commence enfin à se faire à ma présence – et à m'appeler Apollon. Je réalise aussi que Carl est un peu comme Blaise quand il boit et qu'il aime bien faire du drame pour rien…heureusement, personne n'y accorde vraiment d'attention alors ces petites mises en scène avortent souvent. Matt, lui, est plus porté sur les joints que sur la boisson et c'est principalement pour lui qu'on dévalise les épiceries – avant, apparemment, il vidait le réfrigérateur des parents d'Indy à chaque fois. De mon côté, je coure vers une cirrhose du foie, mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

Blaise et Pansy passent la journée avec moi. Nous sommes allés en ville parce que Pansy avait encore des cadeaux de Noël à acheter.

Je n'ai pas reparlé à Mère depuis notre accrochage. En fait, je suis retourné à la maison pour me changer deux fois et n'y suis pas resté plus d'une heure chaque fois, le temps de me laver – et encore je pourrais le faire chez Indy si je voulais, il me l'a déjà proposé.

Parfois, Indy me parle d'Harry. Il m'a offert de l'inviter, ne sachant pas qu'il n'était pas en ville pour la semaine. Je savais qu'ils s'entendaient bien, mais je ne savais pas qu'Indy et Harry étaient vraiment amis. Je pensais qu'ils se connaissaient juste vaguement du hockey.

Je suis en manque. C'est d'ailleurs une raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas passer la soirée avec Pansy – sachant que la première chose qu'elle ferait serait de me mettre la main au pantalon – et qui me fait regretter m'être engagé envers Harry. Je suis plus que nul à ce genre de chose. Honnêtement, les cadeaux, les mots doux et la proximité, je m'en bas les couilles dans un couple. Ce que je ne peux pas saquer, c'est la fidélité. Forcément, c'est ce qui importe le plus à Harry.

J'ai tellement envie de baiser que je pense que ma queue va exploser. Si au moins je pouvais avoir une nuit avec Harry avant de partir en Grèce…ou alors un passe-droit avec Pansy, sachant qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas. Juste pour me vider les couilles.

O

La réception est, comme d'habitude, une réussite.

Il y a au-delà de deux cents invités, tous plus élégants et snobes les uns que les autres. Les «Joyeux Noël » et les sourires hypocrites fusent et je remercie le Ciel pour le champagne.

J'ai invité Indy, mais il ne pouvait pas venir, il avait d'autres plans avec sa famille. De toute façon, je doute qu'il aurait apprécié le pompeux de notre petite sauterie.

Blaise porte un complet Canali de couleur _charcoal_ dont son père et lui ont fait prendre les mesures en juillet dernier, lors d'un voyage en Italie. La teinte et la coupe lui vont à merveille et la plupart des femmes dans la salle le dévore du regard.

—Je pense que ta tante Bella a envie de se faire sauter la rondelle par Blaise.

—Pansy, ta gueule.

Mon amie sourit sournoisement en portant sa flute de champagne à ses lèvres. Ses yeux sont brillants de convoitise et elle ne m'a pas lâché du regard depuis qu'elle a mis les pieds ici. Son corps élancé est moulé dans une robe longue signée Alexander McQueen qui lui dénude complètement le dos et les épaules. À plusieurs reprises, déjà, elle m'a donné une vue séduisante de son décolleté et j'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à la pulpe de ses lèvres sur mon sexe.

Blaise revient nous voir, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

—Hestia et Flora Carrow sont en petite tenue dans ta piscine, chuchote-t-il.

Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

—Juste elle ? l'interroge Pansy froidement.

—Non, mais les autres je m'en fou. Deux jumelles dans une piscine, ça me suffit.

—Tu peux à peine t'occuper d'_une_ fille et tu oses fantasmer sur des jumelles ? Redescends sur Terre, Blaise, elle l'agace en plissant les yeux.

—J'en sais rien, peut-être que Drago me donnera un coup de main, pétasse.

La lèvre inférieure de Pans' tremble de rage et elle mord durement dedans, fusillant Blaise du regard. Un froid s'installe entre eux deux et je me détourne, préférant éviter de me mêler à leur dispute.

Je repère alors, au fond de la salle, une silhouette longue et mince que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Bailey Boisclair. Mon regard bondit sur Blaise qui ne l'a pas encore repéré, trop occupé à emmerder Pansy.

Boisclair porte une robe à pois noire et blanche d'un style très vintage dont l'encolure échancré exhibe la platitude de son buste et dont la jupe courte accentue la longueur et la finesse de ses jambes. Elle a toujours eu un look très androgyne, même si je ne l'ai presque jamais vu porter autre chose que des jupes et des robes. Elle manque cruellement de féminité et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que Blaise peut bien lui trouver. Il n'a jamais levé les yeux sur ce genre de filles avant.

Bailey est présentement entourée de ses trois frères ainés et ils ont tous les quatre l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, affalés dans leur siège, ils conversent tranquillement. Leur père, un français, est le vice-président de Peugeot, il se charge de tout le marché qui a lieu en Grande-Bretagne et leur mère, une ancienne modèle anglaise, est une designer de grande envergure à Londres.

Chaque année, les quatre rejetons Boisclair viennent au Manoir, s'assoient entre eux, ne parlent à personne, puis repartent sans avoir fait de vague. J'imagine que leurs parents exigent qu'ils soient présents à ce genre de soirées mondaines, comme nous tous, mais qu'ils refusent de profiter des avantages que ça apportent.

—Quand est-ce que Bailey est arrivée ? s'exclame Blaise, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je hausse les épaules.

—Comment savoir. Ils arrivent et ils repartent.

—Pas de temps à perdre, dans ce cas.

Blaise se fraie un chemin à travers les invités pour se rendre jusqu'à elle. Dès qu'elle le voit, le visage de Bailey se crispe et elle se retourne vers ses frères, soufflant quelques choses entre ses dents serrées. Les trois garçons se tournent vers Blaise d'un bloc et mon ami ne se laisse pas démonter, au grand dam de Bailey.

Je souris à son petit jeu. Je dois avouer qu'il a du courage : aller flirter avec une fille sous le nez de ses trois grands frères au risque de se faire rembarrer aussitôt.

Deux mains glissent sur mes flancs et Pansy encercle ma taille, calant son menton sur mon épaule.

—Veux-tu venir avec moi à la piscine ? me glisse-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Ma nuque se constelle de chair de poule et je ferme les paupières une seconde. Je ne dois _pas_ me laisser embarquer dans son jeu. Je soupire et m'arrache de son étreinte.

—Sans façon, Pans'.

—Pourquoi ?

Son cri attire l'attention sur nous et elle rougit en se mordant la joue.

—Tu n'as plus ton plâtre, chuchote-t-elle amèrement. Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est moi ?

Bien sûr que c'est elle. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas aller, sinon ? Quel mec de dix-sept ans refuse les avances d'une bombe aussi facile que Pansy ?

Évidement, je ne peux pas lui dire ça.

—J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue, ce soir.

Elle grimace et suit mon regard.

—Elle ? crache Pansy avec véhémence.

—Il faut que je me la fasse d'abord, si Blaise veut sortir avec elle…

Pansy repose vivement son verre sur une des tables d'appoint. Je ne pense pas qu'elle me pardonnera celle-là de si tôt, je vais probablement en pâtir jusqu'à la nouvelle année.

Blaise est perché sur le bras du fauteuil de Boisclair et elle est accotée sur l'autre, se tassant le plus loin possible de mon meilleur ami. Les cerbères n'ont plus du tout l'air stressé par le nouvel arrivant et sont retournés à leur tranquille conversation. Qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait virer de là tout de suite me dépasse un peu, j'avoue, mais si Blaise pense qu'il va la voir patauger avec les jumelles Carrow ce soir, il se met le doit où je pense.

Son petit manège perdure et je finis par sortir dans le jardin.

La nuit est froide et des monticules de neige encerclent tout le pourtour de la piscine. L'eau est chaude et des volutes de vapeurs flouent la lumière qui provient des différents luminaires de la cours. On dirait que l'air est ouaté.

L'une des jumelles a perdu son haut et la blancheur de ses seins mouillés accroche l'œil alors qu'elle flotte sur le dos au milieu de la piscine. L'autre est monté sur les épaules d'un garçon et livre un combat sans merci à un autre couple imbriqué comme eux. Pansy, elle, est assise au bord de l'eau, les pieds dans la piscine jusqu'aux mollets, sa robe remontée jusqu'à la taille par les mains d'un autre individu qui lui dévore la bouche.

Je m'installe sur le patio, tirant une chaise en fer forgé couverte de neige pour m'asseoir et observer mes invités.

Pansy lève les yeux vers moi, à un certain moment, et je vois qu'elle combat l'envie de me rejoindre.

Bordel ! Mon royaume pour foutre ma bite dans le cul d'Harry !

O

O

En entrant dans la salle à manger, je tombe sur Mère qui est assise seule à table, le regard perdu dans le vide, ses deux mains tenant sa tasse de thé. Elle tourne la tête vers moi avant que j'ai pu faire demi-tour et je me fige sur place.

—Viens t'asseoir, Drago. Tu dois prendre des forces.

Je sers la mâchoire et m'avance vers la chaise la plus proche – qui s'avère être la plus éloignée de celle de Mère.

Je me verse une tasse de thé, puis me sers des toasts que je tartine généreusement de marmelade, en picorant dans l'assiette de bacon. Ça fait un bien incroyable de manger un _vrai_ petit déjeuner étant donné que, depuis un certain temps, je m'empiffre de croissants et d'autres viennoiseries froides en partant de chez Indy. La marmelade d'orange de Séville est amère et je me régale.

—T'es-tu confessé ? me demande abruptement Mère.

Son regard gris se plonge dans le mien et mon morceau de toast passe très mal.

—En as-tu parlé au révérant avant de venir à la Messe de minuit ?

Les deux heures que j'ai passées pris en sandwich entre mes deux parents le soir du vingt-quatre décembre m'assaillissent à nouveau. Je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que de mon imagination, mais j'avais trouvé le regard de Mère très insistant avant que j'aille prendre la communion.

—Drago, voudrais-tu m'en parler ? implore-t-elle.

—Non, je m'entends répondre.

Je tourne la tête, brisant le contact entre elle et moi, puis recule ma chaise pour me lever.

—Drago. Tu es encore mon garçon. Je peux sans doute t'aider…

Les derniers pas que je fais pour sortir de la pièce sont clairement précipité et je me jette ensuite dans les escaliers.

Quand je referme la porte de ma chambre derrière moi, j'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre et les oreilles qui bourdonnent.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde !

Elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir ça. Personne n'aurait jamais dû le savoir. C'était censé être le secret le mieux gardé de ma chienne de vie. Je ne lui dis jamais rien, comment est-ce possible qu'elle soit la première à savoir ?

Ce matin, je voulais aller chez Indy. Si Indy avait été chez lui et qu'il avait répondu au téléphone, je n'aurais pas eu à déjeuner chez moi et à affronter Mère. Et si Blaise était le frère qu'il est supposé être et qu'il m'avait laissé venir chez lui pour la semaine, au lieu d'essayer de se dégoter le numéro de téléphone de cette grosse pétasse de Boisclair. Et si Pansy pouvait se retenir de toujours me foutre la main dans les caleçons et d'être un peu moins une nympho, je pourrais ne pas avoir à craindre pour ma queue chaque fois que je la vois…

Bordel !

Tout ça, c'est la faute de Potter ! J'aurais pu me faire toute une vie sans savoir comment c'était jouissif de tenir sa queue bandée entre mes mains. Ou de le voir avec mon sexe dans la bouche. Ou de m'enfoncer sauvagement dans ses fesses musclées et rebondies. Je le sais d'expérience, le patinage donne aux culs des mecs une fermeté que je n'ai jamais trouvée chez aucune fille.

S'il n'avait pas commencé à me tourner autour, avec son allure échevelée de bête de sexe qui s'ignore, et qu'il n'était pas si foutument baisable, je ne l'aurais jamais ramené à la maison.

Putain de merde !

Je n'aurais jamais, _JAMAIS_, accepté de sortir avec un mec juste pour qu'il me pompe le dard ! Mais quel con ! Le nombre de fois où Pans' s'y est pris de la même façon et j'ai tenu le coup. Potter m'a fait quelque chose, c'est impossible autrement. J'aurais dû écouter Blaise et fuir le maudit binoclard aussitôt qu'il a commencé à s'attirer des ennuis au début de l'année. Il a toujours trouvé le moyen de foutre la merde.

Et même encore là, alors qu'il me fait chier. Alors qu'aucun de mes amis n'est là pour me supporter. Alors que lui est en vacance avec ses maudits parents coincés dans le Pays-de-Gales et qu'il me laisse tout seul avec mes problèmes, je crève d'envie de le serrer contre moi et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres saignent. J'ai envie de le sentir devenir dur lentement pendant que je lui susurre des trucs salaces dans le creux de l'oreille qui le feraient mourir d'embarras.

O

O

J'ouvre la porte à Indy qui ne se fait pas prier pour entrer.

Il a appelé plus tôt pour me demander s'il pouvait venir faire un tour comme je n'avais pas renvoyé ses appels de la veille.

—Joyeux noël, Mr Malefoy ! s'écrie-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras.

Ma bouche se plisse.

—Mr Malefoy, c'est mon père, je siffle avec aigreur.

—Ne formalisons pas, veux-tu ? il continue avec ce même sourire.

Ses bras se nouent autour de moi et il me serre étroitement, tapotant mon dos avec enthousiasme. Je me raidie, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de contacts physiques avec les gens – exception faite dans le cas d'Harry, mais c'est différent. Et pourtant ! Je ne le repousse pas.

Je finis par lui rendre son étreinte, au moment où Mère entre dans le hall par le salon. Elle gèle sur place et ses yeux s'arrondissent. Vu les informations qu'elle vient d'acquérir à mon égard, je sais exactement ce à quoi elle pense l'idée qui lui trotte dans la tête en ce moment même. Son malaise m'irrite au plus haut point alors, juste par bravade, je m'accroche à Indy, fermement, et plonge mon nez dans le creux de son cou. Il tressaille et je réalise qu'il va falloir que je lui explique tout ça, une fois que nous serrons seuls.

Je le lâche et l'éloigne de moi parce qu'il ne faudrait pas non plus que j'attende que ma mère sorte de sa léthargie. Indy me fixe, incrédule, comme si j'avais perdu la tête et j'ai peur qu'il fasse capoter complètement mon projet. Je jette un œil à ma mère qui n'a toujours pas bougé d'un iota et j'espère de tout cœur que l'on va pouvoir tous s'en aller chacun de son côté.

—Oh ! Bonjours, Mrs Malefoy, lance alors Indy, l'ayant remarquée, enfin. Joyeux Noël !

Je me crispe.

—Bon…Bonjour, Indiana. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Elle me regarde profondément, puis fait volte face et s'en retourne par là où elle est apparue. Je me rends compte que, pour un Malefoy, cela voudrait signifier qu'elle ferme les yeux sur ce qu'elle vient de voir. Elle sait…et elle ne fait rien ? Est-ce que ma mère vient d'abandonner mon âme ?

Je prends Indy par le bras et l'amène, à ma suite, dans les escaliers pour nous mener à l'étage. Il trottine derrière moi en silence, craignant certainement de déranger mon père, que nous pouvons apercevoir, penché sur son bureau.

Une fois dans ma chambre, il va se vautrer dans mon fauteuil préféré, avant d'allumer mon _laptop_, posé sur la table basse devant lui. Je donne un coup de pied dans mon tiroir qui s'ouvre d'un coup et déverse un tas impressionnant de vêtement sur le plancher en latte de bois.

—Tu es de mauvaise humeur, Apollon ?

—D'excellente humeur, connard.

Une mélodie que je reconnais rapidement s'élève soudainement des haut-parleurs de mon portable et Indy me fait un gentil petit sourire.

—_Blondie, you're a star_(4), chantonne-t-il moqueusement.

—_Hey shut up, Hey shut up_(4), Indy.

Je m'effondre sur le bras du fauteuil en soupirant et m'appuie sur le dossier.

_Va te faire foutre maman !_

—Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiète mon ami.

Enfin quelqu'un qui me donne un peu d'attention.

Sa main vient rejoindre la mienne, sur ma cuisse, et quand je baisse les yeux vers lui, je réalise qu'il semble pétrifié, lorgnant sur nos doigts emmêlés. Ses prunelles de couleurs différentes se plongent dans les miennes et sa pomme d'Adam tressaute de façon saccadée. Le simple fait de me regarder dans les yeux a l'air de le terroriser. Ses joues se teintent d'un rouge vif. Et ça…m'allume.

Je me penche sur sa bouche et prends sa nuque dans le creux de ma main. Ses poils se hérissent et sa respiration se suspend complètement.

Il soupire profondément puis joint ses lèvres aux miennes, sûrement poussé par un élan de courage. Il ouvre la bouche et fait glisser sa langue sur la mienne. Sa main quitte la mienne, se referme sur mon flanc et il m'attire sur ses genoux, avec toute la fermeté d'une poigne virile.

J'écarte son polo et dégage rageusement sa chemise de son pantalon. Il ne proteste pas le moins du monde, au contraire, il lève le bassin en suçant ma langue avidement. Mon bras gauche s'enroule autour de ses hanches pour le tenir au juste niveau tandis que mon autre main masse son entrejambe avec la ferveur d'une nymphomane. Il se dépêche de me rendre la pareille et me caresse en-dessous de mon pull-over de coton bleu marine, ses mains laissant sur ma peau une traînée ardente.

Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas baisé depuis longtemps que j'en ai tellement envie ?

Je tire le pantalon d'Indy et son bouton saute sous mes doigts peu agiles sur ce coup. Quand je m'infiltre sous son caleçon, il est presque complètement dur dans ma main et j'ai l'envie folle de m'enfoncer brusquement dans son derrière serré. J'arrache ma bouche à la succion de ses lèvres, pour lui dire que je veux me mettre en lui. Qu'il faut absolument que mon sexe se fraie un chemin jusqu'à ses fesses et que c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment. Il reprend le baiser férocement, happant mes lèvres comme s'il avait été un chien taraudé par la faim face à une pièce de viande particulièrement appétissante. Je grogne et il prend alors la meilleure initiative qui soit, celle que je ne pensais jamais qu'il oserait prendre. Sa main me tire par la ceinture et il entreprend de défaire mon pantalon, fébrile, mais déterminé.

Je retire ma main de son caleçon et lui arrache alors son bas que je balaie du pied dès qu'il touche le sol. Mon propre pantalon glisse à mes genoux, entraînant mes sous-vêtements avec lui, et j'attrape Indy par le bassin.

—Non ! mugit-t-il en se rabattant violement dans le fauteuil.

Il bondit sur ses jambes et marche sur mes vêtements qui pendent à mes chevilles pour que je puisse les enlever. Je piétine furieusement et me retrouve avec un pied nu et l'autre, toujours bien au chaud dans ma chaussette. Aussitôt fait, je fonds sur Indiana parce qu'il est, à partir de maintenant, hors de question que je le laisse filer avant que je sois venu au son des feux d'artifices.

Indy répond à mon baiser, j'en profite pour l'attirer vers mon lit, à deux grandes enjambées, et l'y allonger. Mes doigts s'enroulent le long de sa verge, d'une taille plus que respectable lorsque bandée, et je le masturbe violement. Des gémissements l'empêchent de m'embrasser et je réalise soudain à quel point nous sommes tous les deux essoufflés et moites de sueur. Il a les yeux fermés et la bouche grande ouvertes, la tête par en arrière et les veines de sa gorge déployée palpitent follement.

Je tends mon bras libre dans le vide, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ma table de chevet, puis l'ouvre, béante, et en sort mon tube de lubrifiant que j'ouvre avec les dents. Après m'en être rempli la paume de la main, j'en badigeonne mon sexe, puis, en traître, je pénètre Indy qui en hurle de douleur, sans aucun doute. Ses genoux se ferment sur mes flancs comme un piège à ours et Indy se recroqueville contre moi, les mains à plat sur mon torse, me repoussant. Il n'arrive qu'à émettre des sons en «A…Aaa…Aa…» qui se sont très éloignés des gémissements de tout à l'heure et qui, sûrement, signifierait «Arrête». Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant, c'est sûr, alors je le caresse de plus belle, je le couvre de baisers, je ralentis la cadence et je le recouche, servilement sous moi.

—Chut, je chuchote du bout des lèvres, contre son oreille. C'est bon…

Je lui embrasse le lobe, sensuellement, attentif à son sexe qui se ramollit dans ma main, plus câline qu'auparavant. Je m'enfonce plus gentiment en lui, bien que je sache que le mal est déjà fait. Ses mains tremblantes saisissent les pans de mon pull-over et les tire pour le faire passer par-dessus ma tête. Je me retrouve nu comme un vers alors qu'il porte toujours chemise et polo. Je rencontre son regard luisant de larmes contenues qui s'attarde sur mon ventre, remonte sur mon torse, ma gorge, puis rencontre mes yeux à moi. Il sert les dents.

Je fais remonter ses jambes sur mes épaules, ramène mes deux mains contre son crâne, peignant ses cheveux par en arrière, et vient déposer un furtif baiser sur l'une de ses paupières, ne supportant plus de voir son œil vert et son œil rouge me supplier.

—Concentre-toi sur le plaisir, je lui intime. Pense à ma main…

Elle revient prendre son sexe et le caresse dans sa longueur, s'attardant sur son gland.

Indy ferme les yeux, reprend son souffle, puis, les paupières mi-closes, il approche son visage du mien et saisit ma bouche. Je joue avec sa langue, humide et douce. Je frémis quand sa main vient rejoindre la mienne, entre ses cuisses. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me montre ce qu'il veut que je lui fasse, mais il ne fait que caresser ma peau, le dessus de ma main, il remonte sur mon avant-bras, sur mon bras, mon épaule, enserre mon cou, flatte mes cheveux.

Son érection se raffermit et j'ose reprendre un rythme qui me convient plus que le léger balancement de mon bassin contre son derrière.

Tranquillement, sa respiration se fait plus rauque et, bien que je sache qu'il n'ait pas encore atteint _le point_ du plaisir, il démontre enfin un peu d'enthousiasme. Il dégage ses hanches des draps et m'accompagne dans mon va-et-vient. Il manque de souffle et coupe à nouveau le contact de nos lèvres pour gémir. Encore un fois, je me laisse emporter par l'envie que je refoule depuis son premier cri.

Des bruits étranges, essoufflés et réjouis, s'échappent d'entre mes lèvres et je l'empale, si fort que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais atteindre le fond d'un instant à l'autre. C'est alors qu'il gémit de la façon la plus outrageusement sexy que je n'ai jamais entendue à ce jour. Ses doigts se referment jalousement sur mes épaules et il me jette un regard lourd de sens : «Encore ! »

Je débride mon envie complètement à ce point-là et lui…eh bien ! je dirais que lui aussi. Nous baisons comme des damnés et plus je le pilonne, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il en veut. Il jouit avant moi et je suis propulsé dans un orgasme ravageant. Sa bouche vicieuse me dévore le cou, les oreilles, puis les tétons et je viens. Dans un bruit étouffé qui ne fait pas le poids contre son cri d'extase, j'explose enfin.

Nous restons tous les deux étendus, sur le dos, enchevêtrés dans une position moyennement confortable, nous reprenons notre souffle.

Sa main se pose au milieu de ma cage thoracique, ses doigts doivent sentir l'irrégularité des battements de mon cœur. Ils effleurent la pointe durci de mes mamelons, remontent sur mes épaules, redescendent jusqu'au creux de mon coude puis viennent saisir mon poignet.

Je remonte ses doigts jusqu'à mes lèvres, puis les embrasse, en guise de récompenses.

—Merci, j'entends alors.

J'ouvre les yeux.

—Pourquoi ? je m'étonne.

Indy rougit vivement, puis secoue la tête.

—Je ne sais pas, m'avoue-t-il. Je ne…sais pas quoi dire, exactement…

J'éclate de rire et il se met en colère.

—Drago ! S'il te plaît… Va chier !

Il devient de plus en plus rouge, ce qui ne fait qu'encourager mon fou rire, étrangement. Il semble si mal alaise, si peu confiant, comme un puceau.

C'est alors qu'il se passe quelque chose de complètement absurde. Il flanche et les larmes lui monte aux yeux. Envolée, la colère !

—Indy ?

—Va te faire foutre, connard ! gronde-t-il, reniflant.

—Mais…

J'essaie de lui mettre la main dessus, mais il s'arrache à ma prise, comme si j'étais lépreux et descend du lit.

—Indy ! Merde, ne fait pas ton effarouché !

—Mon effarouché ? s'exclame-t-il. Putain de merde, Drago, tu viens de me sauter ! Merde ! Je suis loin d'être effarouché, O.K. !

Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de… OH MON DIEU !

HARRY !

Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille ?

Je m'effondre dans mon lit, anéanti. Je viens de…tromper ? J'ai…j'ai…

—Drago ?

Indy me regarde, il semble si vulnérable, à moitié nu, debout devant moi, son pénis contre sa cuisse, apparaissant entre les pans de sa chemise encore ouverte.

A quoi ai-je donc pensé ?

—Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il, craintif.

Je le regarde, gravement. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de la relation que nous, Harry et moi, entretenons. Personne n'est au courant. Peut-être bien Weasley et Granger – pitié, faîte qu'il n'ait rien dit à ses autres copains –, mais de mon côté personne ne sait. Personne ne doit savoir. Indy ne doit pas savoir…Plus important que tout : Harry ne doit pas savoir.

—Drago, ne me laisse pas dans le doute, comme ça, geins Indy au bord d'une autre montée de larmes.

—Je suis désolé.

Le remord me bouffe à présent.

—Non ! Je…Je t'ai remercié, ne t'excuse pas, c'est le pire… C'est le pire que tu puisses faire.

—C'était affreux…

Indy a l'air prêt à s'évanouir quand je prononce ces mots.

—Non. Ça ne l'était pas…

Je comprends qu'il parle de l'acte en temps que tel… Oh non ! Ce n'était pas affreux…c'avait été si…

—C'était bon, je murmure, la gorge nouée. C'était meilleur que ça n'avait jamais été.

Indy rougit furieusement, encore.

—Ce n'était pas la…première…

—Non. Bien sûr que non.

Le regard qu'il me jette alors me fait bondir hors du lit comme si je venais d'y trouver une veuve noire.

Je l'ai dépucelé !

Pas possible. Indy, merde ! Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire… Pourquoi juste un «non », une seule fois, un «non » si peu convaincant qu'il semblait aguicheur, provocateur.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

Allez, Indy. Dis-moi que c'est faux ! Dis-moi que je me trompe et que tu as déjà eu du sexe. Tu n'étais pas vierge, pas vierge, tu entends, Indiana ! PAS VIERGE !

—C'était ta…la tienne ? je questionne, la bile au bord des lèvres.

Non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non. Non ! Non ! Non !

Il hoche la tête.

—C'était ta première fois ?

Sans que cela n'ait pu sembler possible, il devint encore plus rouge.

—Tu n'avais jamais…rien fait ?

Mon cœur s'emballe et ma respiration devient sifflante. La chaleur me monte à la tête. Cette fois, je pense que c'est moi qui vais m'évanouir.

—C'est la première fois, oui, que quelqu'un – il fait un geste d'aller-retour – à l'intérieur de moi. Et moi, je n'ai jamais…

Enfoiré de petit fils de pute de merde ! Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de petit fils de pute de merde ! Un profiteur, connard, infidèle aussi bien en amour qu'en amitié ! Un salaud ! Tu mérites de te faire couper la queue en petits morceaux, espèce d'enfoiré de coureur con !

—Je suis un monstre, gémis-je, à deux doigts de craquer.

J'ai mal au cœur. Un vrai mal de cœur intense qui me donne à la fois envie de pleurer et de vomir.

—Mais non.

Ses bras viennent m'envelopper et il se met à califourchon sur mes cuisses, laissant ma tête reposée sur son épaule alors qu'il cale la sienne dans le creux de mon cou.

Oh mon Dieu. Indy, si tu savais à quel point j'en suis un, tu ne me consolerais pas. Si tu savais toute la vérité ; que je suis aussi détruis à l'intérieur parce que je viens de tromper mon petit ami, Harry Potter, avec toi.

L'étreinte affectueuse d'Indy commence à m'oppresser et je m'en délivre, fuyant sa proximité malgré la douleur que ça lui fait.

—J'ai besoin d'être seul, je lance en serrant mes bras autour de moi.

—Pourquoi ?

—Il…il faut que je réfléchisse. Indy, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire ça. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Il fonce sur moi et je recule diligemment, craignant ce qu'il pourrait faire. Ses yeux expriment la peine, mais il secoue la tête et souris faiblement.

—Je n'étais pas venu pour ça, mais je suis content que ce soit arrivé.

Je ferme les paupières et me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas hurler à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

—Va-t'en, Indy, s'il te plaît.

—D'accord.

Toujours flambant nu, je me laisse aller contre le mur derrière moi et regarde silencieusement la pointe de mes orteils tandis qu'il se rhabille.

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_ (5)

Je vois son ombre faire des allers-retours entre le salon et le lit, puis il revient promptement me voir. Il se plante face à moi.

—Drago ? m'appelle-t-il.

Il met un doigt sous mon menton et essaie de m'embrasser, mais je détourne la tête.

Je pense que je vais finalement vraiment être malade.

—Ne quitte pas le groupe juste pour ça. Viens passer des soirées chez moi encore, O.K. ?

—Je pars en Grèce dans deux jours.

—C'est vrai. Viens à ma fête le cinq janvier, je suis sérieux, je vais t'y attendre.

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne pense vraiment pas aller là.

Il se retrouve subitement pendu à mon cou, son nez enfoui dans mes cheveux, son torse très étroitement collé au mien.

—Réfléchis pendant ton séjour chez ta grand-mère, d'accord ? souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Puis il me lâche et s'en va, sans un regard, à travers la porte de ma chambre.

Dès qu'il est sorti, je me précipite dans ma salle de bain et me mets à dégobiller dans la toilette. Je m'écœure tellement. Mes jambes nues sont couvertes de chair de poule contre les dalles froide de ma salle d'eau. Je pose mon front sur mes bras qui encercle la lunette et je peux apercevoir mon sexe couché sur une de mes cuisses. Un nouveau haut-le-cœur me secoue et je vomis encore un coup avant de jeter une serviette sur mes parties.

Je suis une putain d'abomination.

Mes yeux brûlent derrière mes paupières serrées.

Merde.

Harry.

Je suis tellement désolé.

O

O

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

J'écrase mon cadran d'une main ferme, puis me pelotonne à nouveau sous mes couvertures. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Plutôt crever que me lever.

Je suis au bord du sommeil quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre.

—Mr Malefoy ? m'interpelle Dobby.

Comme il est trop demandant pour le moment de parler, je lève péniblement mon bras pour lui signaler que je l'ai entendu.

—Monsieur, votre mère m'envoie vous réveiller. Vous partez dans trois-quarts d'heure pour l'aéroport.

Merde ! C'est vrai !

—L'heure ? je grogne.

—Trois heures vingt-cinq, monsieur.

Je geins et dégage les couvertures à grands coups de pied, je ne dois absolument pas me rendormir.

En moins d'une demi-heure, je suis lavé, habillé et nourris, faisant le pied-de-grue dans le hall d'entrée. Mère vient de courir en-haut des marches pour la quatrième fois et je soupire. Père ne s'est pas levé pour nous dire au revoir, Dobby a dit qu'il avait une réunion importante au centre-ville plus tard ce matin et qu'il devait se reposer. Une vraie matrone ce majordome.

La porte s'ouvre bruyamment, me faisant sursauter, et tante Bella pénètre le Manoir en conquérante. Elle m'embrasse, son étreinte est glacée comme l'extérieure, et elle me colle un café qu'elle a acheté en chemin entre les mains.

—Ma sœur est prête ? demande-t-elle.

—Pas encore, je marmonne.

—CISSA ! DÉPÊCHE-TOI !

Elle roule les yeux au ciel en portant son propre café à ses lèvres.

—Toujours en retard celle-là, grogne-t-elle.

Je ne retiens pas un rictus. Je suis bien d'accord pour que l'on cherche des poux à ma mère. Je ne suis pas encore complètement en paix avec elle – mais l'ai-je déjà été – et, dans mon cheminement brillant, elle est en partie responsable de mon infidélité par rapport à Harry. Si elle ne m'avait pas fait vivre autant de stress vis-à-vis mon intérêt pour les mecs, je n'aurais pas ressenti le besoin d'aller sauter Indy.

Oui, c'est super bidon, mais je ne me pardonne toujours pas d'avoir fait ça et il est hors de question que je porte le blâme tout seul.

La coupable redescend enfin de l'étage, un magazine féminin entre les mains.

—Chut, Bella, tu vas réveiller Lucius, murmure-t-elle.

—Quoi ? Mon beau-frère ne viendra même pas me saluer, raille ma tante avec mordant. Peut-on partir, maintenant ?

—Oui. Je pense que je n'ai rien oublié. Drago ?

Je secoue la tête.

—Parfait. Vivement que l'on parte d'ici, gronde Bella en tournant les talons.

O

Après presque quatre heures de vol, notre avion atterrit à Athènes. Le ciel n'est pas particulièrement ensoleillé et le balancement des arbres m'indique qu'il vente beaucoup. Je grimace légèrement. D'un autre côté, ça n'aurait pas été juste qu'il fasse beau pour un trou de cul tel que moi.

J'ai essayé de réfléchir à ma situation avec Harry dans l'avion, mais c'est le moment que Mère a choisi pour essayer de se rapprocher de moi et elle a commencé à me parler. Pas de _ça_ directement. Pas en publique. Elle m'a rappelé le nom de mes cousins et cousines, de mes oncles et de mes tantes – qui ne sont pas vraiment des membres de notre famille – et les quelques mots d'usages en grecque pour les désigner– Thios, Thia, Yiayia, Pappou.

Je me suis rapidement réfugié dans mon banc en vissant mes écouteurs à mes oreilles. Du coup, je me suis mis à penser à Indy et la même boule que je traine dans mon estomac depuis deux jours à refait surface.

J'ai fait des trucs pas bien dans ma vie. Par exemple, franchement, me faire sucer pas Marietta Edgecombe sachant que Blaise avait prévu de finir avec elle ce soir-là, je n'en suis pas extrêmement fier. Faire chier Blaise avec le fait qu'elle ait voulu ma queue plus que la sienne au départ, non plus. Dire à Pansy de me laisser sauter d'autres filles avant elle dans une soirée parce que je commence à être habitué à sa chatte : pas mon plus glorieux moment. Coucher avec Daphné Greengrass à son anniversaire alors qu'elle sortait avec Ted, j'ai vu plus respectueux – encore que…c'est clairement elle la salope ! Et dire à Millicent Bulstrode que je coucherais avec elle si elle me laissait l'appeler Tracey Davis…et le faire, c'est vraiment salaud.

Mais à eux, je ne devais rien. J'ai vécu dix-sept ans en faisant toutes les conneries que je voulais, sans ne jamais rien promettre à personne et en me sentant bien là-dedans. Mais Harry, j'ai accepté de sortir avec. J'ai accepté d'être fidèle parce que je pensais vraiment en être capable. Pourtant j'ai failli. Et je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. Je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne que j'ai sauté Indy. Il me détesterait.

Merde. J'ai tout gâché.

—Drago ! Comment vas-tu, Anipsiós ?

Mère me jette un regard nerveux. Je me tourne vers son cousin, un sourire forcé aux lèvres :

—Bien, Thios, comment allez-vous ?

Son visage se fend d'un sourire orgueilleux et il m'attire dans une embrasse très qualificative des pays du Sud.

Bella lui attrape le bras et le tire vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

Je réalise soudainement que nous avons passé les douanes et que j'ai ma valise.

Ma mère me saisit le bras à son tour et je l'accompagne jusqu'aux portes automatiques en trainant nos deux bagages.

Il va falloir que je laisse Harry quand je reviendrai en Angleterre.

Mon sourire s'évanouit et une expression d'intense détresse brouille mes traits.

Merde.

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

(1)_Go Your Own Way_ du groupe _Fleetwood Mac_

(2)_Same Old Brand New You_ du groupe _A1_

(3)_Renegade_ de _Styx_

(4)Fait référence à _Andy, You're a Star_ du groupe _The Killers_

(5)_Mr Brightside_ du groupe _The Killers_ (hé! oui, la playlist de Drago a continué...)


	16. Loin des yeux

**A/N:** Bonjour/bonsoir. J'ai eu beaucoup de commentaires quant au comportement de Narcissa. Certain trouve un peu farfelu qu'elle "devine" la relation de Drago avec Harry simplement parce qu'ils ont passé une nuit ensemble. Je suis d'accord avec vous tous : partager un lit avec une personne du même sexe n'est pas un indice d'homosexualité. Ceci dit, dans cette fiction, Drago n'invite pas ses amis chez lui. Il n'invite personne chez lui en fait. Blaise et Pansy ne sont toujours que de passage et ne reste pas toute la nuit dans sa chambre. Ce qui a mis la puce à l'oreille de Narcissa est le changement d'attitude de Drago vis-à-vis Harry, qu'il l'invite systématiquement à venir au Manoir pour un après-midi, une journée ou toute la nuit. L'ensemble de leur "amitié" qui était si différente de celle de Drago avec Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et Pansy avait déjà fait réfléchir Narcissa et la nuit n'a fait que confirmer ses soupçons. Voilà !

* * *

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 16** : Loin des yeux…

* * *

Je marche jusqu'à ma porte avec le cœur tellement léger que je pourrais décoller. Un coup d'œil jeté par-dessus mon épaule me confirme que Drago est toujours là, parqué devant la maison. J'empoigne la poignée à deux mains pour ne pas me précipiter dans sa voiture à nouveau et lui voler encore une fois ces trois petits mots. Un sourire niais m'inonde le visage et je ne fais rien pour le retenir.

La vie est douce.

Je pousse la porte d'entrée et entends Drago partir enfin. Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir sa voiture argentée tournée le coin de ma rue et je me mords les lèvres.

Bon sang ! Je l'aime tellement.

—Harry ? m'appelle ma mère de la cuisine.

—C'est moi, je réponds en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Elle fait irruption dans le vestibule, son épaisse chevelure rousse remontée en chignon mou – tenu de combat : elle est en train de faire un ménage de pré-départ, si je ne veux pas être embarqué là-dedans, je _dois_ disparaître.

—Ta valise est prête ? s'enquit-elle en saisissant mon sac à dos sur mon épaule. Il y a des vêtements là-dedans ?

—Des boxers de rechange. Propres. Ma valise est presque prête. Mais c'est plutôt un sac de voyage. J'amène toujours trop de truc, de toute façon. Et Dudley les bousille tout le temps.

Les joues de ma mère se teintent de rouge.

—Ne commence pas déjà ! Peut-être qu'il a changé, depuis la dernière fois. C'est un jeune homme lui aussi, maintenant.

Et le pire, mes amis, c'est qu'elle le pense vraiment.

Je souris pour ne pas qu'elle se mette en pétard contre moi, puis récupère mon sac à dos pour l'apporter dans ma chambre.

—On va manger bientôt, me prévient-elle en me voyant monter les escaliers.

—D'accord, je vais juste me changer et ranger ça alors.

—Tu redescendras tes vêtements sales. Dépêche. JAMES !

Elle retourne dans la cuisine en continuant d'appeler mon père à tue-tête.

Je peux l'imaginer, mon paternel, depuis ce matin, maudissant mon absence alors qu'il est pris dans l'œil de l'ouragan Lily qui sème l'avortement des grasses matinées et le trouble de la – normalement – sacro-sainte première journée des vacances. Bien fait ! C'est pour toutes les fois où lui et Sirius m'ont fait jouer à arracher les pissenlits dans le jardin pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de moi tout en me faisant désherber. Le karma n'oublie jamais, _papa_.

Je vide le contenu de mon sac sur mon lit et repère rapidement ce que je voulais si ardemment cacher à ma mère : le boxer de Drago.

D'accord, j'avoue : j'ai piqué son boxer en souvenir. Oui, c'est foutument con et, franchement, s'il m'avait attrapé j'aurais sans doute commencé à creuser mon propre trou pour me cacher, mais quand je l'ai vu, là, au pied du lit juste alors qu'on partait…J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Mais je ne suis pas une espèce d'obsédé qui va les sentir, les laminer ou je sais pas quoi. En fait, je suis parti avec un peu sous l'impulsion parce que je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire avec maintenant.

Je les jette sous mon lit, pour les planquer, mais vais rapidement les chercher.

Il n'y a aucun principe à faucher des sous-vêtements si c'est pour les balancer sous mon lit pour qu'ils y ramassent la poussière.

Je m'assieds au milieu de mon fatras un instant en fixant le boxer-short gris foncé plutôt court qui a, il n'y a pas si longtemps, contenu Drago dans toute sa virilité – et c'est peu dire. Je recommence à sourire stupidement en me souvenant d'hier soir. J'ai enfin fait le grand saut. Et je l'ai fait avec quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime. La vie pourrait-elle être meilleure ?

Mon cœur se gonfle de joie et c'est un sentiment que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant, un contentement si grand et si pur ne devrait pas être permis. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de bien dans ma vie antérieure, mais j'ai dû être une sorte de Prix Nobel ou quelque chose comme ça…Peut-être Moïse ou Schindler. Probablement en fait.

Je remets le slip de Drago dans mon sac et vais ranger le tout au fond de ma garde-robe.

Je me dépêche de faire mon bagage pour les vacances chez grand-papa, fourrant rapidement dix boxers, dix pairs de bas, cinq t-shirt, deux pulls et cinq pantalons dans mon ancien sac de sport. Je jette un regard à mes romans, puis à mon lecteur de musique et à mes BDs. Non. Quand ils voudront me sanctifier, ils regarderont à toutes ces semaines que j'ai passées chez mon grand-père. «Harry le Martyr », c'est ainsi qu'ils m'appelleront. Certains ont été malmenés par des romains, d'autres par les nazis et moi par les Dursley…même combat.

—Harry, ça va être froid ! j'entends du bas des marches.

Je m'empresse de terminer mon sac, me battant avec la fermeture éclair comme il y a plus de trois ans. Puis je le lance dans un coin de ma chambre et vais rejoindre mes parents à la cuisine.

Mon père est attablé devant un bol de soupe fumante, brandissant un sandwich à moitié entamé sous le nez de ma mère.

—…pas au paradis ! S'ils veulent la chambre d'amis, cette année, ils devront se battre ! Maintenant qu'Harry est assez grand, je pense qu'à nous deux, on pourra mettre la raclé de sa vie à Vernon.

Un sourire m'étire les lèvres et je m'assois devant mon assiette. Mmmh, courge musquée.

—James, je t'interdis, rétorque ma mère en déposant un jambon-beurre devant moi. Une histoire pour que tu te fasses un tour de rein. D'ailleurs, dois-je te rappeler ce qui est arrivé à Harry la dernière fois qu'il s'est battu avec Dudley ?

—Il m'avait pris par surprise, j'interviens, outré.

Mon père explose de rire en me jetant une œillade sournoise et je grimace en laissant tomber un morceau de jambon dans son verre d'eau.

—COUILLON ! s'écrit-il. Tu dormiras dans la chambre des garçons avec Dudley !

—James, siffle ma mère. On fera comme d'habitude. La dernière fois que tu as tenté quelque chose, mon père était tellement gêné qu'il a voulu nous donner son propre lit.

Mon père hausse les épaules en replongeant son nez dans la crème de citrouilles.

Ma mère s'assoit en face et commence à casser des biscottes dans son bol, les laissant s'imbiber du potage, comme toujours.

—C'était bien, hier, Harry ? Chez les Weasley ?

Oui bon. J'ai peut-être un peu menti à mes parents en partant la veille.

Je me doutais qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas passer la nuit chez Drago, mon père ayant sous-entendu que lui et ma mère se doutaient de ce qui était en train de se passer. Alors j'ai dit qu'en fait, toute ma bande allait à une petite fête qui célébrait la fin des classes et que j'irais ensuite dormir chez Ron. Ils n'y ont vu que du feu parce que j'ai pour habitude d'aller passer une grande partie des vacances chez mon meilleur ami…avant qu'il ne commence à sortir avec ma meilleure amie. Parce que depuis que lui et Hermione sont ensembles, Ron préfère tripoter sa copine que passer du temps de qualité avec son éphèbe de meilleur ami… Ce qui, au bout du compte, m'a permis de passer la nuit avec Drago.

RON ! Poignée de main secrète mentale à toi, mon frère !

—Fils ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rictus ?

Je hausse les épaules en détournant le regard pour fuir celui de mon père.

Ma mère s'empresse de lui envoyer une claque derrière la tête.

—Harry ? reprend-elle en se tournant vers moi. Est-il arrivé quelque chose, hier soir ?

Je me tortille sur ma chaise.

Drago ne veut pas qu'on en parle. Non pas que ça ne soit pas officiel entre nous. Il ne veut pas que ce soit su de tous… Au Diable ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il est chanceux que je ne sois pas en pleine confection de banderoles pour accrocher à tous les avions qui survolent la ville.

—Hier…à la soirée, je…Drago et moi.

—Oh, font mes parents.

Ils me regardent en silence un instant et je tente de ne pas détourner le mien, les lèvres serrées et les joues brûlantes.

—Oh…? répète mon père, le ton rempli de sous-entendus.

J'acquiesce.

Ma mère abat sa main à plat sur la table, nous faisant sursauter.

—Je ne connais pas Drago Malefoy, geint-elle.

Son regard calculateur se tourne vivement vers mon père qui se raidit vivement d'un coup.

—Comment est-il ? Malefoy…Quel genre de personne ? Il doit être poli… Respectueux ? Tu penses qu'il est sérieux avec Harry ?

—Hé, j'interpelle. Je suis encore là.

Ma mère hausse un sourcil et plisse la bouche. Ne pas savoir, ça tue Lily Potter, probablement plus effectivement qu'un anévrisme. Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais le petit sourire qui joue sur mes lèvres ne disparaît pas.

O

Plus tard, tandis que ma mère brutalise presque mon père pour qu'il l'aide à préparer la maison pour notre semaine d'absence, je remonte dans ma chambre.

J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça et ce n'est pas sain pour moi de ne pas dire à Ron et Hermione ce qui m'arrive. Ne pas me confier à mes amis, c'est comme attendre qu'une grosse chatte accouche, voler ses chatons, les mettre dans un sac et les jeter dans la mer. Et je ne voudrais pas commettre un acte aussi vil et sordide que de tuer des bébés chats froidement.

Je compose donc immédiatement le numéro de téléphone des Weasley – ce jeune héros audacieux ne permettra pas le moindre assassinat de duveteux quadripodes.

—Oui, bonjour. Vous avez bien rejoint la résidence des Weasley, Percy à l'appareil, comment puis-je vous aider ?

Je retiens vaillamment un soupire à fendre l'âme.

—Salut, Percy, je marmonne sans chaleur. Est-ce que ton frère est là ?

—Qui dois-je annoncer ?

Un tic nerveux fait tressauter mon sourcil et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Dieu qu'il est chiant.

—Harry Potter.

—Un instant, Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on reprend la ligne.

—Hé, Harry, ça va ? Vous partez demain ? Ta mère doit être en train de devenir folle, se moque Ron.

—Pas plus que ton frère, je renvoie avec mordant.

—Percy de merde, soupire mon meilleur ami. Tu es prêt à affronter l'infâme Dudley ? Tu devrais amener ta coquille si tu veux un jour te reproduire… Et même si tu n'y tiens pas, ça peut toujours être utile de protéger ses couilles.

—Pas fou !

Je rouvre mon sac pour y ajouter mon jock strap et ma coquille de hockey.

—Sinon, Hermione est avec toi ?

—Nope ! Elle devait rentrer chez elle tôt pour aller acheter des cadeaux de Noël avec sa mère. Tu voulais faire un truc ? Ça ne serait pas dangereux pour toi ? De quitter le champ de bataille, je veux dire.

—Dangereux ? Un suicide, oui ! Il n'y a que deux choses que ma mère ne peut supporter, les roux et les déserteurs, mais pas les roux. J'avais juste un aveu à vous faire…j'aurais préféré vous l'annoncer en même temps.

J'entends un bruit de fond derrière Ron et mon ami s'engueuler avec Ginny tandis qu'il change de pièce.

—Un aveu ? ronronne-t-il avec curiosité. Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi !

—Naaaah, je pense que ce serait mieux de le dire à Hermione, d'abord…

—HÉ ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Ouvre-moi ton cœur immédiatement, moutard ingrat !

—Tyran.

—Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Harry. Vas-y franchement.

Je me mords la lèvre. Il a raison.

—T'es assis ?

—Non. Maintenant oui. Alors ? Donne-moi tout ce que t'as !

—Arrête de me provoquer ! Deux secondes de sérieux ! Je…je…Drago et moi, c'est fait !

Un lourd silence accueille mon annonce et – il fallait s'y attendre – je rougis malgré le fait que je sois complètement seul au milieu de ma chambre comme un con. Je croise les jambes sous mes fesses et me surprends à lorgner vers le sac qui git au fond de ma garde-robe. Merde !

—C'est fait ? Qu'est-ce qui est fait ? demande suspicieusement Ron.

Non. Ça, non ! Mr Ronald Weasley, jeune impertinent !

—On sort ensemble, j'explose, en essayant de ne rien révéler de mon malaise.

—_Drago_ Malefoy ? Blond, pâlichon, handicapé, sarcastique et fouteur de merde, _Malefoy_ ?

—Il a enlevé son plâtre. Donc tout ça, moins handicapé. Ce Malefoy-là, oui.

—Pff, Harry, son handicape a toujours été entre ses deux oreilles…

—Ron, je préviens. Tu sais, ce que je viens tout juste de te dire ? Repenses-y ?

Il reste muet un instant, puis exhale bruyamment.

—D'accord, d'accord. Alors ? Sur une échelle entre un et dix, un étant la note la plus basse et dix étant la note la plus élevée, à combien évaluerais-tu ton niveau d'extase ?

Un gloussement honteux m'échappe et je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche en essayant de le mettre en sourdine.

—Tant que ça, branleur ? reprend mon meilleur ami, hilare.

—Va te faire foutre.

Plus tard, je l'annonce à Hermione qui, elle, saute au plafond en piaillant qu'elle est «tellement contente pour moi » et que je vais avoir un million de choses à lui dire dès mon retour de Swansea. Et je sens qu'à elle, je ne pourrai pas cacher tout ce qu'il s'est passé _en détails_.

O

O

Une heure après notre pause pipi à Bristol, nous arrivons enfin tous les trois dans la trépidante ville de Swansea.

Nous passons devant l'église, la boulangerie et la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude. Mon père stationne la voiture en parallèle avec le trottoir devant la petite maison de ville de mon grand-père Liam, coincée entre les deux autres portes d'entrée sur Saint Helen's Avenue. La station-wagon brune d'oncle Vernon est parquée juste devant nous, couverte d'une fine couverture de neige. Comme toujours, nous sommes «en retard ».

Ma mère bondit presque en dehors de la voiture et se rue avec enthousiasme vers la maison familiale, nous laissant en plan derrière elle.

—Je ne veux pas y aller, je marmonne, toujours attaché dans mon siège.

—Le Mexique ne doit pas être tellement loin, si ?

—Vraiment, papa ? je m'indigne.

—C'est toi qui va à l'école, pas moi.

Pas un mot n'est ajouté pendant plusieurs longues minutes durant lesquelles nous fixons la porte dans laquelle ma mère a disparu.

—Pas loin, non. Fonce, je soupire en fronçant les sourcils.

—Nous allons faire un effort, Harry, répond mon père en défaisant sa ceinture. Ta mère va être contente. C'est son anniversaire dans trois jours. On aime ton grand-père Liam. Ça va aller.

Je grogne en pressant vivement sur le bouton de ma ceinture de sécurité. Foutu merde !

—Je déteste Dudley !

Mon père rigole en mettant un pied hors de la voiture. Je le rejoins et nous nous mettons à deux pour sortir les valises et les cadeaux du coffre.

—Pour Lil', souffle mon père.

—Pour m'man, je rajoute à mon tour.

O

Grand-papa n'a pas beaucoup changé. Sa barbe superbement fournie est complètement blanche maintenant, ce qui est infiniment mieux que du temps où elle était parsemée de taches orangées. Il a pris quelques livres depuis cet été, mais j'imagine que ça doit être la cuisine souvent un peu trop riche de tante Pétunia.

Maman est comme son ombre. Elle ne le quitte pas d'une semelle, profitant de chaque occasion pour le prendre dans ses bras et le toucher. Mon père et moi savons qu'elle est une gigantesque fille-à-papa, que ça lui fait beaucoup de peine de ne le voir que deux fois par année et qu'une fois que nous passons le pas de cette porte, Lily n'a à nouveau que sept ans.

Les Dursley sont dans le salon et ne se lèvent même pas pour nous accueillir – je ne pense pas avoir de souvenirs vivaces de mon oncle ou ma tante nous saluant à notre arrivée. Je suis mon père dans les escaliers étriqués où nous montons nos bagages dans un silence criant.

Une chance que j'ai un autre Potter avec moi. Pour le support moral. Seul un Malefoy pourrait se montrer équivalent.

Je glousse stupidement à cette idée – est-ce qu'un jour la fillette de treize ans qui habite mon corps un dixième du temps va se suicider ?

—A quoi tu penses ? me demande mon père en atteignant le palier.

—Personne !

Un rictus amusé ourle ses lèvres.

—J'avais demandé quoi, pas qui. Mais nul besoin de me donner des détails, je préférais t'entendre geindre à cause de tes points noirs.

—J'avais quatorze ans et c'était de l'acné !

—Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, papa ? me singe mon père d'une voix nasillarde en entrant dans notre chambre. Je ne pourrai plus jamais montrer mon visage en publique. Je ne veux pas devenir un animaaaaaaaal…

Je lance mon sac sur le lit et lui déboite l'épaule d'un coup de poing.

—Un frère siamois était en train de me pousser sur le menton, _papa_ !

—Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour que tu deviennes boulimique ?

J'empoigne la sangle du bagage de ma mère et sort brutalement de la chambre, mon père trottinant derrière moi avec amusement. Nous entrons dans l'ancienne chambre d'adolescente de ma mère où nous déposons les dernières affaires que nous avons apportées, puis nous assoyons sur son lit.

—Je ne veux pas descendre. Dis-leur que je viens d'attraper la fièvre jaune, je geins en me jetant dans l'oreiller.

—Je suis un meilleur acteur que toi. _J'ai_ la fièvre jaune.

—Si je n'ai pas la fièvre jaune, personne n'a la fièvre jaune. Je suis la définition même de la fièvre jaune dans toute sa magnificence !

—On devrait y aller avant que Pétunia se plaigne à ta mère qu'elle nous a mal dressés…encore.

Réticent, j'acquiesce et me hisse sur mes pieds, à sa suite.

Dudley est étendu de tout son long sur le divan du salon, comme une de ses grosses baleines qui atterrissent malencontreusement sur la plage quand la marée est trop haute. Je renifle dédaigneusement en lui jetant une œillade écœuré et reçoit un coup de coude venant de mon père.

Mon oncle, Vernon, est vautré dans son sofa, si profondément que ses courtes jambes atteignent à peine le pouffe devant lui, ce qui mérite un ricanement des Potter.

La tante Pétunia, plantée dans le chambranle de la cuisine, nous observe de son regard de vautour et j'ai un mal infini à déglutir.

Ouais. Noël, encore.

Quelqu'un pourrait me tirer dessus entre les deux yeux, s'il vous plaît ?

O

O

Trois jours plus tard, je me réveille au son des ronflements matinaux de mon père. Je me tourne paresseusement vers lui et les trois chats de grand-papa sont vautrés sur lui. J'éclate d'un rire endormi, faisant sursauter la jeune chatte noire et blanche. Elle bondit hors du lit de mon père, miaulant bruyamment en me fixant dans les yeux. Je lève ma couverture et elle vient se lover contre mon flanc, ronronnant chaleureusement, son petit corps frêle vibrant à mon contact.

—Grosse a toujours été facile, grommelle mon père en se tournant. Toujours préféré Mammouth et T-shirt.

—N'écoute pas ça, Grosse, je susurre à ma boule de poils. C'est un misogyne.

—Dors, Harry Potter. Plus tu dors, moins tu passes de temps avec ton cousin Dudley et moi avec Vernon et Pétunia.

—C'est l'anniversaire de maman.

Mon père se plaque les mains sur le visage dans un grand bruit de claque. Il se lamente bruyamment et je trouve le moyen de trouver ça drôle.

Chaque année, c'est pareil. Nous nous réveillons dans la chambre d'ami que mon grand-père a, à l'origine, aménagé pour Dudley et moi. Généralement, comme aujourd'hui, les chats sont pelotonnés sur la bouillote ambulante qu'est mon père et une nouvelle journée au purgatoire commence. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on pense jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous se souvienne – votre serviteur est l'heureux élu cette année – que c'est Noël _et_ l'anniversaire de ma mère.

Je roule sur mon dos en expirant bruyamment. On ne peut pas rester au lit trop longtemps, contrairement aux autres jours, parce qu'en bonne sœur indigne, ma tante s'obstinera à ignorer l'anniversaire de ma mère, par pur jalousie, toute la journée. Il est donc de notre devoir d'égayer la journée de maman.

Grosse Tangerine monte sur mon ventre, pétrissant allègrement mes pectoraux, et je la caresse négligemment.

—Pour Lil', grogne mon père en faisant un tour sur lui-même.

—Pour m'man, j'appuie.

O

Au moins, quand on arrive dans la cuisine, nous sommes accueillis par des effluves de bacons, de toasts, d'œufs, de muffins, de jambons cuits, de jus d'oranges fraichement pressées…et, aussi, de putrides Dursley.

Mammouth et T-shirt se couchent sous la chaise de mon père alors qu'il commence à beurrer généreusement ses toasts.

—Tiens, ma Lily, joyeux anniversaire.

Je souris en le voyant tendre à ma mère un morceau de pain grillé dont il a mangé les rebords pour lui donner la forme d'un cœur.

—Merci, mon amour, ronronne ma mère en l'embrassant.

—Bonne fête, maman.

Je me lève pour la prendre dans mes bras et elle irradie de bonheur, entourée de tous les hommes de sa vie, tandis que grand-papa Liam dépose son assiette d'œufs brouillés devant elle. Nous essayons de mettre l'accent sur son anniversaire et non sur le jour de Noël, aucunement suivis par la tante Pétunia. Cette dernière est entièrement vêtue de rouge flamboyante et de vert forêt, son chandail en coton criant «Joyeux Noël » et elle s'applique à bruyamment décorer le sapin dans le salon.

—J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour démêler les lumières de _Noël_, crie-t-elle. Aussi, il faudrait que _Potter_ mette l'ange au sommet du sapin. Vernon, pourrais-tu rembobiner la cassette ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel pendant que mon oncle appuie sur le bouton de la vieille chaine stéréo de grand-papa. Ma mère laisse couler comme toujours alors que son père va rejoindre Pétunia dans le salon et revient avec les guirlandes tout entortillées. Mon père me coule un regard lourd de sens et je souris en coin pour éviter qu'il se pompe tout seul. Il s'est beaucoup assagi ces dernières années alors qu'avant je l'entendais souvent s'engueuler avec Vernon et Pétunia, maintenant il la ferme. Pour Lil'.

Je tends le bras vers l'assiette de bacons que Dudley s'empresse de saisir, faisant tomber les tranches de lard les plus appétissantes dans son propre plat. Je grince des dents en lui jetant un regard noir et il sourit mutinement, passant ensuite le porc à son père.

—Dud', j'avertis dans un feulement.

Les yeux porcins de mon oncle sautent du journal à moi et je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour ne rien dire. Il prend une gorgée de café puis se sert deux tranches de bacon.

Quand l'assiette me revient enfin, il ne reste qu'une lanière graisseuse dans le fond de la porcelaine qui me regarde comme une petite tranche atrophiée qui me supplie d'abréger ses souffrances. Foutu connard, si tu avais la moindre idée d'à quel point je te _déteste_.

—Tiens.

Mon père me donne son assiette, attirant ma mère sur ses genoux par la taille et couvrant sa nuque de baisers.

—James, glousse-t-elle. Je mange.

—Moi aussi.

—Urgh, mes yeux, mes oreilles, je me moque.

Les dents de mon père mordillent discrètement la peau rosée du cou de ma mère qui éclate de rire en se tournant vers lui, plantant un bec sonore sur sa bouche.

T-shirt bondit sur mes cuisses, ses yeux se croisant alors qu'il lorgne ma généreuse assiette. Son strabisme m'arrache un sourire et je trempe mon doigt dans le gras de bacon qu'il lèche avidement en ronronnant.

—Nous irons à la messe de neuf heures, nous prévient grand-papa Liam.

Dudley soupire bruyamment, commençant à geindre en regardant son père d'un air suppliant. Comme si une heure et demie sur un banc par année allait le tuer.

—Il est quelle heure ? je demande en trempant une deuxième fois mon doigt.

—Tu as une demi-heure. S'il est malade, tu vas nettoyer, fiston ? me nargue mon grand-père.

—Avec sa brosse à dent, ajoute mon père.

T-shirt miaule et délaisse le confort de mon giron pour grimper sur ma mère et se frotter amoureusement contre mon père.

—Ces animaux sont tellement fous de toi, lance grand-papa, ahuri.

—C'est parce qu'il est un gros pacha lui-même, se moque ma mère.

Je vais mettre ma vaisselle dans l'évier, puis remonte dans ma chambre, pour me préparer à aller à la messe.

Dans la douche, je songe à cette annuelle visite à l'église. Je ne suis pas athée au sens propre du terme, en ce sens que je pense qu'il existe, en effet, une force supérieure qui gouverne toutes les lois et qui a créée l'univers. Par contre, le fait que le catholicisme – et pas mal toutes les religions – rejette l'homosexualité, je ne suis pas super enclin à pratiquer… D'un autre côté, ma grand-mère était très croyante et, depuis qu'elle est partie, grand-papa a redoublé de foi. Il dit que ça lui permet de rester en contact avec elle. J'aime beaucoup cette idée. Et puis, qui suis-je pour m'interposer ? J'aime imaginer qu'après, il y a un gros _party_ et qu'elle s'y trouve avec toutes ses copines de bridge, ses sœurs et ses parents.

Durant ses funérailles, quand nous nous sommes tous retrouvés à l'église, je me suis vraiment senti comme un imposteur. Je ne suis pas encore sorti du placard, dans ma famille. Et je ne suis pas certain d'un jour le dire à mon grand-père. Je sais qu'il m'aime profondément, mais je connais aussi ses positions sur la question des personnes qui fréquentent les individus du même sexe…et disons qu'il ne les tient pas en très haute estime. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la vraie haine, plutôt une incompréhension générationnelle. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'aimerait moins, mais ça le mettrait probablement inconfortable et je préfère éviter.

J'en ai déjà parlé à mon père et il m'a dit de faire comme je voulais. Il s'est assuré de me faire entrer dans la tête que je ne faisais rien de mal, que j'étais normal et que du moment que j'aimais vraiment, passionnément et profondément, celui ou celle que j'aimais n'avais pas vraiment d'importance – il s'est ensuite auto-corrigé en avouant qu'il préférerait que j'aime des êtres humains vivants et majeurs ou qu'alors je sois extrêmement discret.

Je sors de la salle de bain, enveloppé dans ma serviette de bain, et retourne dans la chambre où mon père est en train de vider mon sac de sport.

—Hé, je gronde.

—Tu m'as piqué ma chemise, m'accuse-t-il légèrement.

—Pourquoi j'aurais piqué ta chemise ? Si je devais te piquer quelque chose, je prendrais quelque chose d'utile…ta virginité, par exemple.

—Qu'est-ce que tu ferais avec deux virginités ? me renvoie-t-il curieusement.

—J'irais _tellement fort _au paradis ! Saint-Pierre dirait, comme : «Attends, je vais dire à Jésus de se pousser pour te laisser t'asseoir directement à côté de Dieu ».

Qui a ce genre de conversation, franchement ?

—Pas avec la mienne, renifle mon père avec condescendance. Le pécher serait de _ne pas_ se servir de ce dont Dieu m'a fait cadeau. Et j'avais toujours imaginé Saint-Pierre comme un coincé qui vouvoyait toutes les âmes.

—Vraiment ? Moi je l'imaginais plutôt sympathique. Tu vois, un peu maniéré…qui sait, même un peu précieux.

Mon père hoche la tête, penseur, fouillant toujours dans mes affaires.

Je me sèche un dernier coup, puis commence à m'habiller avec le seul pantalon qui n'est pas un jeans que j'ai apporté et un pull en cachemire vert que j'ai reçu en cadeau de ma mère hier soir.

—Harry ? m'interpelle mon père.

—Mmmh ? Non, pas vu ta chemise.

—Non, ça va, je l'ai trouvé. Dis…as-tu _vraiment_ besoin de ma virginité ? Je veux dire…as-tu…égaré la tienne ?

Le feu me prend furieusement aux joues et je m'interdis tout mouvement qui pourrait me vendre à mon père. Merde ! Pour l'amour de tout ce qui est pur et virginal, pourrions-nous ne pas avoir cette conversation.

—Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça marche, je souffle pour détourner l'attention.

Mon père éclate d'un rire nerveux et je sais qu'il sait que je sais qu'il sait…

—Oui…Puis un évènement d'un certain 31 juillet porte à croire que j'ai depuis quelques années perdu la mienne aussi.

—Je…je…

Quoi ? _Je n'ai pas perdu la mienne _? Tout un mensonge. _J'ai perdu la mienne, oui_. Tout un aveu.

—Non, mais…c'est pas grave. C'est bien même…je pense ? Ne dis pas à ta mère que j'ai dit ça… Félicitation ?

—Pas besoin d'en parler, tu sais ?

Il acquiesce, puis se retourne vers son lit, boutonnant sa chemise en me tournant le dos.

—Ne le dis pas à maman, d'accord ?

—D'accord.

Je mets mes chaussettes noires, puis époussette le poil de chat qu'il y a sur mon pantalon.

—Je peux le dire à Sirius ?

—NON ! je m'indigne.

Mon père fait la moue.

—T'es même pas drôle, il grommelle.

Il s'assoit sur le lit en face du mien, puis m'observe un court instant.

—C'est Drago Malefoy ?

—Je pensais qu'on s'était dit qu'on n'en parlerait pas.

—D'accord, d'accord. Je ne dirai rien à ta mère, mais je respecte ses décisions. Je ne sais pas _comment_ c'est arrivé, mais la règle ne change pas : tu n'as pas le droit de ramener des conquêtes à la maison.

Je fronce les sourcils.

—Alors Drago ne peut plus venir du tout à la maison ?

—Pas dans ta chambre.

—Et ce n'est pas _juste_ une conquête.

—Pour notre santé mentale à tous les deux, je préférais utiliser un vocabulaire vague, mais aux poubelles notre confort : tes amants.

Le mot lui envoie le rouge aux joues et je détourne le regard en sentant la chaleur monter encore d'un cran.

—Bon point, je babille. Je…je peux aller chez lui ?

Il se mordille la lèvre.

—Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais je ne sais pas si ta mère va être d'accord.

Mon père se lève et va fermer la porte, revenant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

—Écoute, j'ai déjà été dans ta peau, ou presque. J'ai eu dix-sept ans. J'ai attendu parce que j'aimais beaucoup ta mère, mais si toi et Drago vous êtes prêts tous les deux, c'est différent. Ta mère ne pense pas comme moi, elle essaie vraiment de protéger ta vertu en te mettant des bâtons dans les roues. Ce n'est pas méchant, c'est qu'elle pense différemment.

Je plisse la bouche. Je sais parfaitement tout ça.

—Je ne vais pas te couvrir, alors ne pense même pas me le demander, j'ai un certain devoir face à ta mère. Par contre, Sirius n'en a aucun. Il n'a pas non plus de remords, si tu veux tout savoir. Je vais garder ton secret car je ne pense pas qu'il soit _indispensable_ que ta mère soit au courant. _Par contre_, je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas prendre toutes les précautions qu'il faut, au niveau des maladies.

Je déglutis, puis hoche la tête.

—Bon. N'hésite pas à me demander pour le…les…capotes.

Je hoche la tête encore.

—D'accord. On peut y aller. Il faut que j'aille ajouter ces évènements à mon _blog_.

Il se redresse, saisit une paire de bas et sort de la pièce, appelant mon grand-père à grands cris.

Mon père est définitivement la personne la plus _cool_ que je connaisse.

O

O

ENFIN !

Le calvaire est terminé.

Je pousse la porte d'entrée, jetant mon sac de voyage dans un coin du vestibule, monte les escaliers quatre par quatre, me précipite dans ma chambre, puis me lance dans mon lit.

—Tu m'as tellement manqué, je dis avec émotions en serrant mon oreiller dans mes bras.

Mon père pousse ma porte silencieusement, puis vient s'étendre à côté de moi, me tassant un peu.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais, aujourd'hui ? me demande-t-il.

—Rien, je ronronne.

—Non ? Pas de partage de joie ? Je pensais que tu aimais répandre la bonne humeur.

—C'est juste une image. En réalité, je suis un vrai _Grinch_.

Mon père acquiesce et se pelotonne contre mon flanc, les yeux fermés. Nous gigotons à la recherche d'une position confortable et quand nous la trouvons, nos respirations ralentissent en parfaite synchrone alors que nous nous assoupissons. Le nez de mon père commence à siffler et c'est comme une berceuse à mes oreilles après ces quelques jours.

Incroyable comment quatre heures de voyage en voiture peut nous rendre paresseux.

—Harry ?

Ma mère entre dans ma chambre. J'ouvre une paupière paresseuse et la voit dans le chambranle, tout sourire. Elle nous rejoint et se glisse dans les bras de mon père – j'exige un plus grand lit, si c'est pour devenir un ménage à trois.

—Ron t'a laissé un message, continue ma mère avec plénitude.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

—De l'appeler quand tu reviendrais.

—Il n'a pas donné de détails ?

—Non. Il nous souhaite à tous joyeux Noël, ceci dit.

—Quel lèche-cul.

—HARRY !

—Je plaisante…

—Hé ! Je pensais qu'on dormait, nous coupe mon père.

—Il n'est que trois heures de l'après-midi, argumente ma mère.

Mon père grogne et cache son visage dans mes oreillers, faisant tomber ses lunettes de sur son nez. Maman rigole en lui caressant les cheveux, me jetant un regard complice.

—Est-ce que tu vas appeler Drago Malefoy ? me demande-t-elle soudainement. Tu pourrais l'inviter ici, j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer.

Je m'empourpre. Bien sûr que ma mère veut rencontrer Drago, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ?

—Il est en voyage avec sa mère, je contre. Je ferai passer l'invitation à son retour.

En espérant que d'ici-là, elle aura tout oublié – dans mes rêves – et que je n'aurai pas à ramener Drago ici contre son gré…

O

Ron et moi marchons dans l'allée centrale du centre commerciale, sortant de la boutique de sport où mon meilleur ami vient de s'acheter des nouvelles lames de patins. Hermione ne pouvait pas venir passer l'après-midi avec nous parce qu'elle aidait sa mère à préparer la veille du Nouvel An. Elle me manque, mais passer une journée entière seul à seul avec Ron est comme un second souffle pour notre relation.

—Et Percy essaie encore de nous faire croire qu'il part en appartement avec Pénélope, mais je pense qu'il fait ça juste pour tester notre patience, à Fred, George, Ginny et moi. Il ne partira jamais de chez nos parents. Il va probablement se faire enterrer dans cette maison.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

—Rien…_Hier_, Hermione avait la permission de rester jusqu'à _dix heures_, du soir, s'entend, et il nous a donné un ultimatum : soit elle prenait le bus – et en période des Fêtes, c'est les horaires du dimanche – ou il l'a ramenait à _cinq heures et demi_…_avant_ manger ! Les jumeaux ont proposé de la raccompagner, s'il pouvait avoir la voiture. Mais _nooon_, c'était le jour de Perceval.

Percy, Percy, Percy… Tu es tellement prévisible !

—Et alors, toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? je reprends.

—Rien…J'ai mis du bleu de méthylène dans son café ce matin.

Nous sourions cruellement tous les deux.

—Pour ma défense, c'était l'idée de 'Mione.

—Nous avons fait un bon travail avec cette petite, je dis dans ma plus belle imitation de l'accent allemand.

Ron continue de me conter son réveillon de Noël avant de commencer à me narguer avec Dudley. Cette situation nous amuse tous beaucoup, bien que mon cousin soit un vrai connard et qu'il me tape dessus depuis la nuit des temps parce qu'il ne peut pas voir ma tête en peinture. Pourtant, Ron m'a déjà dit que s'il se retrouvait face à face avec lui, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se retenir de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ce que j'aurais pu faire depuis belle lurette si je ne tenais pas tellement à ma mère et mon grand-père – ouais, les Evans seront ma perte.

Nous passons devant le _SmokeCD_ et Ron s'arrête

—On peut aller regarder ? me supplie-t-il du regard.

—Combien tu veux investir ?

—Dix livres, pas plus.

Je lui ouvre la porte et il se précipite dans la rangée des vieux CDs à rabais de rock progressif des années soixante-dix. De mon côté, je vais fureter dans les albums plus récents de la pop. Mon regard tombe rapidement sur le _single_ d'_A1_ que j'ai chanté à Drago quand on était dans sa chambre et je ne retiens pas une exclamation amusé.

Le disque n'est que cinq livres… Je ne sais pas si Drago réagirait bien à ce genre de cadeau. Ce n'est ni dispendieux, ni très recherché, ça me fait juste penser à lui.

Je le prends et vais rejoindre Ron que j'entends discuter un peu plus loin.

—Indy ! je m'écrie.

Mon partenaire de casier sursaute et me renvoie le sourire le plus radieux que j'ai vu en cinq jours – pas difficile, je vous l'accorde.

—Mon lapin, m'appelle-t-il en tendant les bras vers moi. Joyeux Noël !

—Toi aussi !

Nous nous serrons dans les bras l'un de l'autre en gloussant alors que Ron lève les yeux au ciel.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? nous demande Indy en me relâchant.

—Ron est venu se ruiner et je sers de Cerbère à son porte-monnaie.

—Ce qu'il a dit, confirme Ron.

Indy éclate de rire en regardant les CDs que Ron a choisi.

—Ron, j'avertis. C'est plus que dix livres tout ça.

Mon ami m'adresse une moue pleine de taches de rousseur et je m'efforce de ne pas céder. C'est pour ça que je ne viens plus ici avec lui, il me demande toujours de l'empêcher de dépenser tout son argent en musique et je me sens comme un casseur-de-couilles à chaque fois.

—Mon cadeau de Noël ? plaide-t-il.

Indy pouffe en me tapotant l'épaule chaleureusement.

—Je t'en achète _un_, Ronald, choisi consciencieusement.

Son visage s'illumine et il reporte toute sa concentration sur les albums qu'il avait présélectionnés, en reposant un sur la tablette.

—T'es si sévère, Harry, me taquine Indy. Ça a été tes vacances ?

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne me souviens pas lui avoir dit que je partais.

—Ouais, je confirme. Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

—Rien de spécial, je suis resté ici. Tu as parlé à Drago ? me relance-t-il.

—N-non. Pourquoi ?

Est-ce que Drago se serait confié à son groupe ? À Zabini ou Parkinson, j'aurais compris, mais à Indy et à une bande de musiciens que je ne connais même pas…

—J'organise une fête le cinq janvier. Vous pouvez rester pour la nuit aussi. Amenez juste votre alcool. Il est censé venir.

—Je suis invité, s'interpose Ron en délaissant ses disques une seconde.

Indy fait semblant d'y réfléchir une seconde avant d'acquiescer, le sourire aux lèvres.

—Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Invitez vos coéquipiers…et des filles aussi, je connais pas beaucoup de filles.

—Je demanderai à Hermione d'inviter ses copines. Seamus demandera à Lavande.

—Finnigan ? s'esclaffe Indy. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé.

—Tu sais qu'il va à l'école avec nous ? j'ironise.

—Ouais, mais à Poudlard, nous n'avons tous d'yeux que pour toi.

Il hausse les sourcils de façon suggestive et je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

—Tu as choisi tes CDs, Ron ?

—Presque.

—Je vais vous laisser, nous prévient soudainement Indy. On se revoit le cinq alors ! Vous avez mon numéro ?

Ron et moi hochons la tête, puis il s'éloigne en nous saluant. Il rejoint son propre pote roux qui l'attendait à l'entrée du magasin.

Drago aurait pu me laisser un message pour m'inviter à la fête d'Indy. Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que je vienne. Je pensais qu'on passerait peut-être la soirée ensemble, étant donné que c'est la date de son retour. Je ne sais pas exactement à quelle heure il rentre. Peut-être qu'on pourra passer un peu de temps ensemble avant de se rendre chez Indy.

Ron me tend finalement le disque d'_Emerson, Lake & Palmer_.

O

O

—Harry Potter ?

Je fais oui de la tête en dévisageant le grand blondin qui m'a ouvert. Un _Butler_ ? Je ne sais pas, mais je ne suis plus si sûr de vouloir rendre visite à Bailey.

Elle m'a appelé en début de matinée pour me demander si je voulais venir passer l'après-midi avec elle…elle voulait discuter. Et je ne suis pas du genre à refuser une invitation alors me voici.

J'entre et retire mes chaussures que je place au milieu des paires de talons qui jonchent le plancher de l'entrée. Le monsieur – je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je lui manque de respect en le qualifiant autrement – me fait signe de le suivre et nous escaladons les escaliers en silence. Je garde un œil sur les portes de sortie, histoire d'avoir une issue de secours en cas de danger _à ma vie_.

Il s'arrête devant une porte fermée.

—_Bee_, Harry Potter est arrivé.

Bailey ouvre la porte à volée aussitôt. Un sourire lui fend le visage et elle me tire par le bras dans sa chambre.

—C'était mon frère, indique-t-elle en pointant le panneau de porte clos.

—D'accord. Tu lui diras que c'était un plaisir.

Elle hausse les épaules et lance des vêtements sur son lit, m'invitant à m'asseoir au milieu de son barda.

Ses cheveux sont ramenés en torsade qui fait le tour de sa tête. Elle porte un short de coton noir et une camisole légère blanche et je me demande une seconde si elle est encore en tenue de nuit, parce que ce n'est définitivement pas adapté à la saison.

—Du progrès avec Malefoy ? m'interroge-t-elle soudainement en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je grimace.

—Oui. On sort ensemble, officiellement, mais on a décidé de rester discret là-dessus.

—Oh…

Bailey fronce les sourcils, l'air moins enchanté.

—Tu penses qu'il l'a dit à ses amis ?

—Franchement ? Non. Mais en même temps, Drago m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et un sourire estomaqué apparaît sur ses lèvres.

—Vraiment ? Waouh ! Mais bravo !

Je rougis un peu, mais doit avouer que je suis débordant de joie et qu'à chaque fois que j'en parle à quelqu'un, mon bonheur se décuple.

—Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Blaise Zabini ?

Je déchante un peu.

—Zabini ? La même chose que toi, je pense.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et elle se mord la lèvre du bas l'air songeur.

—Le soir de Noël, j'étais à la réception de la Famille Malefoy. Zabini a passé presque toute la soirée à me parler – et tu sais comme on ne se parle pas cordialement à Poudlard ?

En effet, c'est d'ailleurs le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je lui fais signe de continuer.

—Quand on partait, il m'a escorté jusqu'à notre voiture et il m'a demandé mon numéro de téléphone.

Les commissures de ses lèvres s'incurvent timidement et je réalise que, même si on n'aime pas Zabini, ça lui fait un petit velours.

—Tu lui as donné ? je m'enquis.

—Oui.

—Et il t'a appelé, déjà ?

L'air toujours extrêmement gênée, elle acquiesce du menton.

Mouais…

Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sans doute pu me montrer un peu plus enjoué par la nouvelle, mais avec Blaise Zabini, j'ai beaucoup de retenu. Et elle aussi apparemment.

—Et alors…?

—Il m'a invité, un soir, au resto.

Voyant les alentours ravagés, les planchers couverts de ses vêtements, j'imagine que c'es pour bientôt.

—Ce soir ?

—Je ne vais pas passer une soirée avec Blaise Zabini, t'es malade ? s'insurge-t-elle.

Ah. D'accord. J'ai perdu le fil là, je pense.

—Il ne sort pas avec Marietta Edgecombe ? je me souviens subitement.

—Non, ils ont rompu un peu avant les vacances. Je le savais déjà, Marietta est en gymnastique avec moi. Et elle s'est épanchée sur leur rupture pendant des _heures_. C'est un vrai enfoiré.

—D'accord…Mais…? Je ne te suis pas.

—On va aller prendre un petit déjeuner ensemble, demain matin.

—Mais c'est un «vrai enfoiré » ?

Elle grimace en lissant une jupe sur ses genoux – en profitant pour détourner le regard.

—J'en sais rien. Et puis, ça ne m'engage à rien. On va à L'Avenue à Londres, tôt le matin et s'il est super chiant, je peux m'en aller et ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole de ma vie.

—Mais il a ton numéro de téléphone.

—Ouais.

—Et tu lui as donné rendez-vous.

Elle aspire ses lèvres dans sa bouche et me jette un regard agacé, confirmant néanmoins le tout d'un « uhm hum ».

D'accord, il y a des limites même à ma naïveté.

—Est-ce que tu vas mettre une robe ? je la teste.

—Une jupe, mais avec des leggings…si je ne fais pas mes jambes, je risque d'être moins tenté. Mais ça reste une jupe alors, lui, il sera tenté quand même.

—Alors c'est ça ton genre de mec ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

—Pas vraiment. Il est beau, là n'est pas la question, mais c'est un tel connard.

—Et tu lui donnes sa chance quand même ?

—Regardez qui est-ce qui parle, Harry Potter !

Je vais pour argumenter, mais décide sagement de fermer ma grande gueule. En effet, quand Drago et moi avons commencé à nous voir, il n'était pas exactement la fréquentation idéale.

—Je ne dirai rien à Zabini. Pour toi et Malefoy.

—Merci. Si Drago apprend que je le dis à tous mes amis, il va probablement me faire la peau.

—Harry ?

—Oui ?

—Tu aimes cette robe ?

Elle désigne une robe courte – ou une longue camisole, au choix – blanche, bordée de dentelle grise en forme de plume dans le bas. Et comme la mode féminine a toujours été un secret bien gardé pour moi, je me contente du seul commentaire sur lequel mon jugement ne peut pas me tromper :

—C'est court.

Et de ma bouche sont sortis les mots que ma mère et Hermione emploient le plus souvent en désignant l'accoutrement d'autres filles.

—C'est le principe. J'aurais des leggings en dessous, quand même.

—Dans ce cas…Oui, j'imagine que c'est joli.

—C'est à ma mère. Elle le porte sans leggings, elle.

Son ton est rempli de reproches et elle lance le vêtement dans un coin, empoignant une jupe qu'elle tend au bout de ses bras.

—Harry ?

—C'est bien aussi, j'assure sans même lever les yeux.

—Tu l'as fait avec Malefoy ?

Pris de court, je me contente de la défigurer alors qu'elle laisse tomber son morceau de linge et me renvoie un regard provocateur. Je déglutis, rouge comme une pivoine.

—Le contraire m'aurait étonné, lance-t-elle en me libérant de son œillade pénétrante.

—Alors pourquoi tu l'as demandé ?

—Pour que tu me le confirmes. Aucun jugement n'est porté ici.

Elle continue de trier ses robes, ses jupes et ses collants, écartant tout ce qui est de couleurs vives. Je l'observe en silence. Je n'ai, en effet, jamais senti la moindre réprobation venant d'elle, ni quand elle a su que j'aimais les garçons, ni quand elle a su que je m'intéressais à Malefoy – alors qu'entre elle et lui, c'est loin d'être la joie.

—Toi ? Tu l'as fait ? je l'interroge, un peu gêné.

Dire que je n'ai même jamais demandé ça à Hermione – mais en même temps : Ron… ARK !

—Oui. Mais juste…

Ses joues rosissent légèrement et elle rit doucement.

—…juste le chemin normal, pour les filles.

Je m'empourpre encore plus et elle glousse en reprenant son activité, moins concentrée.

—Franchement, par – euh – _derrière_, ça m'angoisse un peu. Je ne pense pas que ça passerait bien…mais en même temps, j'en sais rien, se reprend-elle. Et puis vous, vous avez la prostate, pas nous.

—Oui, mais la prostate, ça ne fait pas des miracles, non plus.

Elle hausse un sourcil et je pense que les branches de mes lunettes doivent être en train de fondre sur mes oreilles tellement mon visage est chaud. ENFIN ! J'ai enfin ce genre de conversations ! Enfin quelqu'un avec qui je peux parler et qui peut se confier à moi sans mettre en péril ma relation avec mon meilleur ami.

—Non ? reprend-elle, curieuse.

—Oh que non.

Elle paraît amusée par mon affirmation.

—Combien de fois vous avez…?

—Une seule fois.

—Chacun ?

—Non, juste lui.

Elle hoche la tête, puis se rallonge sur le dos dans son grand lit.

—Bien…C'est toujours plus pénible la première fois. Surtout si la personne…Drago, c'est sa première fois aussi. Ça sera mieux la prochaine fois.

—J'espère.

Nous rions en chœur, encore un peu rouges.

—Hé ? je demande.

—Mmmh ?

—Tu as des trucs pour…les gorges profondes ?

Elle passe à l'écarlate et secoue la tête en gloussant de plus belle. Je suis un peu gêné d'avoir demandé, mais son air me rassure. Elle semble beaucoup plus à l'aise avec le sujet qu'Hermione – et la plupart des filles que je connais. Maintenant que j'y pense, s'il n'était pas si vieux et gay, je pense qu'elle et Sirius pourrait…former un beau couple. En tout cas, ils ont les mêmes idéaux quant à l'honnêteté et la transparence. C'est peut-être ce qui m'a tellement attiré chez elle.

Je me lève de son lit et vais chercher sa petite robe blanche à plumes qu'elle m'a montré de prime abord.

—Tu devrais mettre ça. C'est très toi.

—Et sexy ?

Je roule des yeux.

—Mais oui.

—D'accord. Je vais faire confiance à ton côté mâle, là-dessus.

O

O

C'est aujourd'hui que Drago revient. Et c'est aujourd'hui que Bailey déjeune avec Zabini. Et c'est aujourd'hui que Seamus, Ron et moi devons aller chez Indy.

J'ai l'accord de mes parents. Ils vont passer la soirée chez Tonks et Remus, avec Sirius et sont nouveaux prétendants – mon père m'a dit qu'il était plus proche de mon âge que du leur – et ils seront de retour tard dans la nuit. Ou tôt le matin.

J'ai appelé chez Drago vers midi et apparemment son avion atterrissait justement à cette heure-là. Dobby m'a suggéré d'essayer de le joindre sur son portable, mais il était fermé alors j'ai rappelé pour dire au majordome de lui demander de m'appeler quand il serait chez lui. J'ai déjà demandé à ma mère si elle pouvait aller me conduire chez lui après son appel – mieux vaut être prévoyant – et elle est d'accord – jouer sur la corde «tu vas rencontrer le premier petit copain de ton fils » ne m'a même pas semblé si manipulateur.

Je marche de long en large dans ma chambre, en tripotant le CD de _A1_ que j'ai pris la peine d'emballer dans un papier cadeau rose bonbon avec des canards presque phosphorescents.

L'aéroport de Gatwick n'est pas tellement loin, il devrait déjà être arrivé chez lui.

Le téléphone sonne enfin et je fonds dessus comme une grosse diabétique en hypoglycémie sur une barre de chocolat.

—Oui allô ?

Personne ne répond. Oh merde…fausse-joie !

—Allô ? je m'impatiente.

Toujours rien.

—Seam' ? 'Moine t'a déjà dit que tu avais l'air d'un pédo quand tu faisais ça.

—Ce n'est pas Finnigan, c'est moi, soupire Drago. Harry…je veux qu'on arrête.

Le sang me quitte le visage.

—Pardon.

—C'est mieux comme ça… Ça ne fonctionne pas.

—Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que…Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ? Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ?

—Non, ce n'est pas le moment de venir faire une scène chez moi. Mes parents…Écoute…Je suis désolé.

—Attends !

Il raccroche.

—Drago ? Drago !

Merde.

Mais…

Je me laisse choir dans mon lit, le cadeau de Drago dans une main, mon téléphone dans l'autre.

Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

O

Je traverse le salon vivement, la musique me casse les oreilles, les couples qui se tripotent sur les divans me lèvent le cœur tant il y a de salive et de frottement. Ron reste introuvable et je n'ai pas voulu déranger Seamus que j'ai vu disparaître il y a à peine une seconde, un verre de bière dans une main, accompagné d'un couple plutôt éméché.

Mon grand verre en plastique commence à se vider et je sais que pour tenir encore au moins une heure ou deux, j'aurai besoin d'une recharge. Dans la salle à manger, je tombe sur une bande de défoncés qui brûlent le tapis persan avec leurs joints – la maman d'Indy sera sans doute ravie. J'essaie de ne pas trop y porter attention et continue mon chemin vers la cuisine. Un hurlement de rire familier me fait stopper net, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Drago fait éruption dans la cuisine, émergeant de l'escalier de l'étage, et se dirige directement vers Pierce qui se resservait un _shooter_ de _Goldschläger_.

—Pi…Pierce, braille Drago, complètement ivre, en s'échouant sur le bar américain. Moi aussi !

Il lève un doigt mollement, l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'il ne retombe lourdement sur le comptoir en granit foncé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait au final.

Drago.

Je me cache dans l'ombre de la pièce, remontant une main par-dessus mon cœur qui bat fortement. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il a vraiment l'air bourré. Merde. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

—Hé ! Dray ! Tu ne trouves pas que tu en as déjà assez ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu as de fort ? demande Drago sans répondre à la question et en levant la bouteille d'alcool aux paillettes dorées jusqu'à son nez. Miam ! Ça sent !

—Du rhum blanc, plutôt ?

Les yeux de Drago pétillent et Pierce remplit la moitié d'un verre à bière de la boisson translucide. Drago frappe son verre contre la bouteille que tient toujours Pierce et s'envoie le tout derrière la cravate. Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Ça va mal finir. Ça va ressortir aussi vite que c'est entré. Je devrais intervenir.

Drago laisse tomber son verre et vacille, un énorme sourire ornant ses lèvres.

—Tu fêtes quelque chose, mon beau ? demande Pierce en riant.

—Ouais ! Ma première pipe !

Je sursaute vivement. Ma main cherche désespérément un appui sur le mur. J'ai un violent pincement au cœur et…putain…je pense que je vais vomir.

Merde.

Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas me faire surprendre. Je veux m'en aller d'ici, _maintenant_.

—Ouais ! Super bonne nouvelle ! s'exclame Pierce en lui tapant le dos. Tends ton verre, mon homme ! T'en veux un autre ?

—Oh non, remercie Drago, toujours à des lieux d'ici, perdu dans sa tête. Ça va. Le goût est passé.

Il n'y a pas un mot de plus pendant un instant, puis Pierce explose de rire et traite Drago d'imbécile et redoublant de grosses claques dans le dos.

Je lâche mon verre qui se renverse sur l'épais tapis de la salle à manger et sur mes bas, mouillant mes pieds. Mes doigts tremblent et je glisse le long du mur, complètement défait. Comment…? Drago a déjà couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il-il a sucé quelqu'un ? Déjà ? Il a fait _ça_ à une fête avec un mec qu'il ne doit même pas connaître ou, au moins, sûrement pas aussi bien qu'il ne me connaît moi ? Merde. Maintenant ? Déjà ? Un autre gars ?

Non…

Les contractions de mes muscles gastriques se font plus violentes et j'ai du mal à ne pas me mettre à vomir immédiatement. La bière que je viens à peine de finir s'agite dans les tréfonds de mon estomac et s'aventure dans mon œsophage, défiant la suite logique du cycle digestif.

Je me relève doucement. Il n'y a plus un chat dans la cuisine, des cadavres de bouteilles juchent le comptoir de l'ilot. Mon premier pas brise le verre en plastique que j'ai échappé sous mon poids.

Je prends une longue lapée au goulot de la première bouteille d'alcool sur laquelle je tombe. Eurk ! La boisson est transparente, mais elle goûte le réglisse noire. Je grimace, puis lève le coude une seconde fois. Mon ventre se fait de plus en plus lourd et l'alcool amer me brûle la bouche et la gorge jusqu'à ce que mes papilles gustatives ne goûtent plus l'anis.

Quand je rabaisse la bouteille, je vois Indy sur la dernière marche en train de rattacher sa boucle de ceinture. Mon cœur manque un battement.

—In…Indy ?

Il sursaute et ses yeux sautent sur moi. Vert et brun.

—Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son regard voyage dans la pièce. Fuit le mien.

—C'est toi ?

—Moi quoi ?

—Drago, j'accuse.

A ces mots, Indy devient blanc comme un drap, lui aussi. Il s'avance vers moi et je fais un bond en arrière.

—Drago ! Drago ! Tu l'as…

—Harry, calme-toi. Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, essaie-t-il de me raisonner.

—Il a tout raconté à Pierce, j'étais là. Il l'a dit, vous avez…

—C'était juste une…pipe…

—_Et alors !_je m'écrie en martelant du poing la pierre dure du recouvrement de granit.

Indy se raidit, fixant mes jointures blanches et fébriles.

—Il a _juste_ mis ta queue dans sa bouche ? Je ne devrais pas m'en faire ! Pour qui tu te prends ? De me dire ça ! À moi !

Pour m'empêcher de trembler, je sers le long bec fin de la bouteille de _Sambuca_ contre mon cœur. J'ai l'impression que mes poumons vont faire éclater mes côtes et que ma poitrine va exploser tant elle me fait mal.

—Je ne lui ai rien demandé, soupire Indy, déchiré.

—ARRÊTE !

—Harry, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, c'est Drago… Je ne ferais jamais ça à un ami… Je n'avais rien demandé…

Je renifle moqueusement.

—Non, c'est sûr. Tu es le pauvre gars violé qui s'est fait sucer par mon copain.

—Vous n'êtes même plus ensemble. Il t'a jeté.

Son ton est sec et arrogant. Je lui décoche un regard assassin qu'il soutient impitoyablement. Soudainement, ça me frappe.

—Tu le savais ? je demande, d'une voix désincarnée qui me fait frémir moi-même.

Ses sourcils se froncent et ses yeux plongent vers la céramique.

—Je ne voulais vraiment pas, Harry, s'excuse-t-il platement. C'est lui qui est venu me voir. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une faveur à me demander, à titre d'ami, et il m'a traîné à l'étage.

Les mots me rentrent dedans comme des uppercuts. Je ferme les paupières durement et mes yeux chauffent de larmes qui ne demandent qu'à couler, mais je continue d'écouter.

—Il m'a amené dans ma chambre et avant que j'aie pu lui demander ce qu'il me voulait, il m'a sauté dessus et il m'a fourré sa langue dans la bouche. Il est complètement saoul alors je n'ai pas fait attention, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en souviendra demain…

Je renifle subtilement et prends une profonde inspiration, incapable de respirer par mon nez bouché.

—Puis il m'a lâché et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait me sucer.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grands. Il regarde encore obstinément le plancher de sa cuisine, comme s'il rediffusait la scène qu'il est en train de me conter. Le bas de ses joues, ses oreilles et sa nuque sont brûlante, mais je décèle une pointe de sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

Foutu merde.

—Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait me sucer, putain ! s'exclame Indy d'une voix forte. Comment voulais-tu que je lui dise non ? Autre chose…mais même… Harry, c'était tellement bon ! Drago…

Il lève son regard et le plonge dans le mien. Il cherche une excuse, demande mon pardon de façon muette, mais il se heurte à ma fulminante colère.

J'ai le cœur en mille morceaux. Les paroles d'Indy me tournent dans la tête tellement que les images de leur ébat se forment dans mon imaginaire. Je lâche prestement la bouteille de _Sambuca_, de peur qu'elle n'éclate ou que je la fracasse sur le crâne de mon _ami_. Sans desserrer les dents, je sors de la cuisine sous les appels désespérés d'Indy.

O

Je ne dis rien à Ron, je reste silencieusement à côté de lui alors qu'il fume un pétard avec d'autres gars de l'équipe en écoutant des vieux classique du Rock dans le sous-sol. Je me vautre dans le canapé alors qu'ils sont assis autour du table et qu'ils font du _air-guitar _et du _head-banging_ aux noms de tout ce qu'il y avait de saint durant les années 70'.

J'explique mal ma catatonie, mais je pense qu'aux vues de la situation, c'est la meilleure réaction que je puisse avoir. Rester prostré, sans faire de scène et pleurer sur l'épaule de mon meilleur ami sont de très bonnes réponses à un choc comme celui que je viens de vivre…non, en fait, pas du tout, mais pour ma réputation, c'est parfait.

Une image de mon père me passe par la tête. S'il était ici avec moi, j'imagine bien sa réaction. Juste après avoir arraché son joint à Ron, il se serait assis avec moi, m'aurait passé un bras derrière les épaules, aurait reniflé un grand coup, puis se serait effondré en sanglots dans mes bras, serrant son étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'on ait l'air d'un couple de siamois incestueux.

Je soupire et déglutis.

Je veux rentrer chez moi. Mais je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée des autres. Ron a vraiment l'air de bien s'amuser. Seamus n'est toujours pas réapparu. Personne n'a fait de crise encore. Je reste en bas et ni Indy ni Drago ne sont descendus. Peut-être qu'ils sont ensemble. Indy a probablement dit à Drago ce qui s'est passé.

—Ron, je vais prendre l'air, je murmure à l'oreille de mon meilleur ami.

—Tu veux de la compagnie, mec ?

Il a les doigts oranges fluorescents des croustilles dont il se goinfre depuis une heure, les yeux paresseux et le sourire niais.

—Nan, Ronny King. Le solo arrive, ne le manque pas.

—T'inquiète. Je ne voudrais pas décevoir mes fans.

Il dresse son index et son auriculaire, puis se lance dans le solo d'_air-guitar _endiablé de _Stairway To Heaven_.

Mes pas me mènent jusqu'à la porte qui donnent sur les escaliers arrières. Je contourne la maison pour rejoindre l'entrée, _pas préparé du tout au spectacle qui m'attend_.

Blaise Zabini est devant Drago, à genou, en train de lui mettre des claques en plein visage. Je me fige. Le geste me surprend tellement que je mets un certain temps à réaliser que Drago ne réagit pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le regard opaque de Zabini me transperce et je fais un pas en arrière.

—Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

—J'ai été invité. C'est Drago ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

—C'est la première fois qu'il boit comme ça, il est complètement à côté de ses pompes. J'essaie de le ramener parmi nous depuis quinze minutes.

Mes jambes me trahissent et j'approche. Ma raison m'ordonne de tourner les talons et de ne pas regarder en arrière, mais ce qui m'anime est une inquiétude encore plus grande.

—Il respire ? j'angoisse.

—Oui, ça, ça va. J'essaie de lui faire avaler du pain, mais il crache partout ce que je lui mets dans la bouche.

Tout à coup, le corps de Drago est pris de spasmes, Blaise et moi sursautons en couinant comme des gamines devant Jack l'Eventreur. Drago pivote sur le côté – Blaise lui retient l'épaule pour qu'il ne se casse pas la figure – et vomit les litres de _Bacardi_ qu'il a ingurgité. Comme un seul homme, moi et Zabini nous détournons en gémissant de dégoût.

—Bordel de merde, de petit fils de pute de riche de merde, gronde Blaise.

Je rigole en claquant des dents, secoué par un frisson. Je n'ai pas pris de veste et le froid est mordant.

—Prends ton manteau, Potter, on dégage d'ici.

—Je…Je suis venu avec des amis, on rentre ensemble, je balbutie.

—Et où je mets ça, moi ? questionne Blaise en pointant la carcasse molle de Drago.

—J'en sais rien. Chez lui ?

—Jamais ! Tu imagines Lucius tomber là-dessus ? Ou Narcissa ? Elle n'y survivrait pas !

—Chez toi, alors ?

—Chez moi ? il répète avec incrédulité. Ma mère est _noire_, Potter. Elle va lui faire boire ces infâmes bouibouis pour laver l'âme – et le colon, crois-moi – et le laisser sécher dans une pièce pleine de poupées vaudous où elle va faire fumer de l'encens. En plus d'appeler sa mère, bien sûr, au beau milieu de la nuit.

L'intensité de son regard me porte à croire qu'il n'invente rien, mais le fait que nous soyons au vingt-et-unième siècle me force à garder un doute critique.

—On l'amène chez toi, il conclut en regardant dédaigneusement Drago à nos pieds.

—Pardon !

Je secoue la tête, légèrement hystérique.

—Non, non, non. Pas du tout. Il reste ici et demain il trouvera une façon de rentrer chez lui.

—Potter, merde, s'il te plaît.

—Non, Zabini, on n'est même pas en bons termes.

—Potter, supplie-t-il à contre cœur. S'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Je ne sais même pas où est Indiana et je ne connais personne ici. Qui sait si quelqu'un va le surveiller. Ça pourrait _très_ mal finir.

Oh bordel ! Non ! Je ne _veux_ pas.

Je glisse un regard en direction de Drago qui git à un millimètre de sa flaque de vomi, ses lèvres luisantes de salive et un drôle de pincement me torture l'estomac.

—Tu as un téléphone ?

Blaise me tend son portable et j'appelle les jumeaux en serrant mes bras autour de ma taille.

O

En échange de la promesse de les laisser conduire la Mercedes de Drago – que j'aurais souhaité qu'ils abiment un peu –, Fred et George viennent nous chercher chez Indiana.

Dès qu'on arrive devant chez moi, Zabini m'aide à monter Drago à l'étage et nous le couchons péniblement dans mon lit. Je le raccompagne ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée où il nous remercie, les jumeaux et moi, à contre cœur. Fred propose d'aller le déposer chez lui et ils repartent tous les trois dans l'affreux bolide des Weasley.

Je remonte dans ma chambre et m'installe à mon bureau, scrutant Drago couché entre mes draps. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui lui a pris de me laisser comme il l'a fait, au téléphone, le jour de son retour de Grèce et le voilà couché dans mon lit.

Il a les cheveux plaqués sur les tempes, un peu gondolés, et sa sueur sent l'alcool. Sa bouche, elle, empeste encore le vomi. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je le hisse sur mon dos du mieux que je peux et le traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain où je l'installe dans la baignoire. Je le déshabille jusqu'au boxer et humidifie une serviette pour le nettoyer au complet de sa transpiration collante. Je lui rince la bouche avec de l'eau fraiche en essayant de l'empêcher de déglutir.

Je l'éponge avec une autre serviette sèche et il se couvre lentement de chair de poule. Son sous-vêtement est trempé et je le lui enlève finalement.

Foutu bordel de merde !

Je ne devrais pas être celui qui fait tout ça.

—Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Indy si c'est lui que tu as choisi…au lieu de moi ?

Sa tête pesante tombe en avant et je sers les dents.

Enfoiré.

Je le monte à nouveau sur mon épaule, puis le ramène dans la chambre et le recouche entre les draps. Je sors un pyjama et vais prendre une douche.

L'eau chaude délit mes muscles, mais mon angoisse reste intact et je ne me détends pas d'une miette. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Mes parents vont revenir. Comment je vais leurs expliquer tout ça ? Et _lui_ ? Quand il va se réveiller ? Il n'aura pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouve. Pourquoi je l'ai ramené ici ?

J'appuie ma tête sur les carrés de céramique froids de la douche. Pourquoi je me fais subir ça à moi-même ? J'aurais pu tout bonnement refusé. Dire non à Zabini.

Je me plante sous le jet de douche, le visage directement sous l'eau chaude, le souffle suspendu jusqu'à ce que la tête me tourne.

Souhaitons que la nuit porte conseils.

Quand je reviens dans la chambre, Drago est encore…endormi ? Inconscient ? Dans le coma ? Il est emmailloté dans mon édredon, les jambes dans des directions opposées, les bras pareils. Je sèche un peu plus mes cheveux et passe un caleçon et un t-shirt avant de le rejoindre. Il essaie de me chasser et je me fige, puis il se calme et je me cale plus proche de lui, par derrière. Un de mes bras glisse sous son oreiller parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'endroit où le mettre si ce n'est là.

Drago frissonne dans son cocon de plume d'oie, il marmonne, puis vient se vautrer contre mon torse.

Mon deuxième bras étreint sa taille et je le serre contre moi en fermant mes yeux à m'en heurter les cils.

C'est ce que j'ai espéré pendant deux semaines.

O

O

Je me réveille parce que la lumière est forte au-delà de mes paupières. La première vision qui m'apparaît est la nuque constellée de char de poule de Drago et ses cheveux blonds sales éparent sur mon oreiller.

Avant que je réalise où elle se trouve, la main de Drago rencontre la mienne sur son ventre et je retiens mon souffle. Une longue seconde passe et il sursaute en criant.

—Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il s'expulse hors du lit et hors des couvertures sous mon regard incertain. Il est à la fois furieux, inquiet et confus. Ses yeux gris se durcissent et il cache d'une main sa nudité.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'engueule-t-il.

C'est donc ce chemin qu'on prend.

—Baisse d'un ton, _Malefoy_, mes parents doivent être réveillés.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Pourquoi on est ensemble ?

—J'étais à la fête hier soir et tu t'es rendu saoul alors Blaise a eu l'idée génialissime de te ramener chez moi pour que tu ne risques pas les foudres de ton père.

Mon explication ne semble pas lui convenir et il me dévisage avec méchanceté.

—Donne-moi une couverture, exige-t-il.

Je sors du lit et lui donne au passage le duvet dans lequel il a dormit. Je vais jusqu'à mon étagère et prend un pantalon que je mets rapidement.

—Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? me demande Drago alors que je lui tourne le dos. Tu n'as pas…profité de moi, pendant que… ?

—Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs, c'est clair que tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

Il m'interroge du regard.

—Tu demanderas à Indy, je murmure d'une voix éteinte, juste assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Il fronce les sourcils sans comprendre. Je soupire.

—Descends si tu as faim.

Ce que je fais moi-même.

Du milieu des escaliers, j'entends ma mère chuchoter. Elle a toujours eux beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer à voix basse – contrairement à mon père qui s'est beaucoup entraîné avec Sirius du temps des bancs d'école.

Je les rejoins dans la cuisine et sans que j'aie à annoncer mon apparition, ils se tournent vers moi. Ma mère devient aussitôt aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

—Tu connais la règle, Harry ! fait-elle dans un murmure colérique. Tu n'as pas le droit d'amener tes petits amis, dans ta chambre. Encore moins la nuit. Nous en avons parlé.

—Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je soupire.

La mention du terme «petit ami » est comme un poignard dans la poitrine.

—Harry, gronde mon père. Nous sommes allés voir dans ta chambre quand nous avons vu sa voiture dans l'entrée. Vous étiez endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre…et pas particulièrement habillés.

Maman est intimidée par le sujet de conversation, crevette, elle reste en retrait, mais opine du chef.

—Nous avons abordé le sujet, dernièrement, et je n'apprécie pas vraiment que tu passes outre le règlement, continue mon père, visiblement déçu de mon attitude.

—Arrêtez de vous en faire, vraiment. Drago et moi ne sortons plus ensemble. Il a rompu avec moi hier. Et il s'est rendu saoul à une fête et il n'y avait personne chez lui. On ne pouvait pas le laisser là-bas comme ça, tout seul, alors je l'ai ramené ici, mais il n'est rien arrivé. On est même assez en froid alors il va sûrement s'habiller et s'en aller.

Ma mère a l'air de mettre en doute ce que je viens de dire, mais la colère dans le regard de mon père vacille, laissant place à autre chose.

—Ce…c'est vrai ?

J'acquiesce. Je prends une pomme dans le panier à fruit.

—Je vais lui apporter, je suppose qu'il a trop honte pour descendre. Dans le sac à linges sals, il y a ses vêtements tâchés de vomi, je vais les laver plus tard.

Mes parents hochent la tête sans un mot.

Je remonte les marches.

Drago est assis sur le couvre-lit, l'air grave, un drap lui enserrant la taille étroitement. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il lève les yeux vers moi et étouffe un gémissement en fronçant durement les sourcils.

—Comment tu as pu faire ça ? demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

—Quoi ?

—Me ramener chez toi après ça ?

—Blaise m'a aidé, puis tu as beau ne plus vouloir être mon petit ami,…je ne sais pas.

—Pas ça.

Il y a un silence.

—Indy, souffle-t-il l'air misérable.

Je ferme la porte en silence et m'appuie dessus parce que les jambes risquent de me lâcher.

—Je ne sais pas.

—Je suis désolé, murmure Drago.

—Arrête.

—Non, c'est vrai. Je ne…

—Arrête, Drago, je le coupe sèchement. Je préférerais ne pas aborder le sujet.

Il hoche pensivement la tête, mordant ses lèvres rouges et gonflées. Et ça me fait saigner le cœur.

—Tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour ? me demande-t-il.

Je relève brusquement la tête.

—Quoi ?

—Ça te dit ?

—NON ! Drago… ! À quoi tu penses ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu romps avec moi sans aucune raison, comme ça, quand on est sur le point d'enfin se revoir après deux semaines d'absence, _au téléphone_. Sans me laisser la chance de dire quoique ce soit. Tu te fais un plaisir de piétiner mon cœur et mes sentiments. Tu…tu…tu vas…sucer _Indy_ qui est un de mes amis aussi – qui partage MON casier –, tu m'engueule en te levant ce matin et maintenant tu me demandes de…de…de… ? AH ! De te…

Drago se mord durement la lèvre et son regard n'ose pas rencontrer le mien.

—Tu n'as pas de cœur ? j'éructe, véhément. Tu crois que tous les sentiments que j'ai pour toi depuis des mois se sont envolés du jour au lendemain ? Je suis gentil avec toi, je te protège et tu en profites pour me martyriser encore plus !

Il se lève alors et parcourt l'espace des quelques pas qui nous séparent.

—Arrête, Drago. C'est cruel.

Il ne m'écoute pas et ses deux bras viennent enlacer mon cou. Il dépose son front sur mon épaule et inspire bruyamment en me serrant contre lui.

Ses doigts se referment sur le pan de mon t-shirt et il le fait passer par-dessus ma tête, m'embrassant sur les lèvres aussitôt que l'encolure passe ma tête. Ses mains caressent mes flancs, mon torse et mon ventre. Son corps vient peser sur le mien, me faisant reculer dans la porte à nouveau.

—Drago, je souffle tout contre ses lèvres, comme un homme brisé.

Je m'accroche à ses épaules, mais n'ai pas la force de volonté de le repousser un bon coup, ni même de ne serait-ce que le retenir. Drago laisse la couverture glisser au sol, se retrouvant entièrement nu.

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non. Pitié.

La pression de sa poigne et la chaleur de sa peau nue sur mon érection m'arrache soupirs et gémissements. Sa caresse langoureuse est une torture. Il défait mon bouton et ma fermeture éclair, puis ses deux mains se referment sur mon postérieur alors que nos sexes se touchent. Ses lèvres frémissent sur les miennes et nous gémissons tous les deux.

Drago se met à genou face à moi et ma respiration se bloque.

Non. Je ne pourrai pas prendre ça. Pas comme ça.

Sa langue humide titille la pointe de mon érection et j'étouffe un hoquet de surprise. Il me fait glisser à l'intérieur de sa bouche presque au complet avec une aisance déséquilibrante. Ses mains pétrissent toujours mes fesses avec gourmandise alors qu'il me dévore la queue. J'halète désespérément en m'accrochant à la poignée de la porte. Je vais venir, je le sens. Toute la salive, la succion, la dévotion. Je suis même surpris de ne pas déjà avoir explosé.

L'image d'Indy s'impose à moi et je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de rage. J'ai envie de retenir la tête de Drago et de lui venir dans le fond de la gorge pour me venger. Presque autant que j'ai envie de craquer et de céder à l'hystérie.

—Lâche-moi, je gronde.

Drago ralentit son va-et-vient, ses pupilles sautant dans les miennes et c'est le coup de grâce. Je le repousse en arrière, remontant vivement mon pantalon.

—Va-t'en. Je veux que tu sois parti quand je reviendrai.

Je sors précipitamment de ma chambre sans lui adresser un regard et fonce dans la salle de bain. Je mets en marche la douche et m'assois au fond de la baignoire. Je crains un arrêt cardiaque tellement mon cœur bat fort.

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

**N/A:** Le prochain chapitre mettra plus de temps à paraître, comme d'hab', désolée. **STH**


	17. ShortCuts

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 17** : Short/Cuts (0)

* * *

—Ron, aide-moi.

Je passe devant lui pour la énième fois, suivant les contours de ma carpette, et continue de défaire la couture intérieure dans les poches de mon jeans.

—Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? se plaint mon rouquin, mélodramatiquement. Mon avis est complètement biaisé. Je n'aimais déjà pas trop ce gars-là avant et maintenant je le hais carrément.

—Ron, j'ai besoin de toi.

Mes épaules s'affaissent lourdement. Je le rejoins dans mon lit, alors qu'il est encore allongé sur le dos, et me vautre contre son flanc, reposant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il caresse négligemment mes cheveux et continue de jeter ma mini balle de basket dans les airs avec sa main libre.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux de toute ma vie – ou du moins je ne m'en souviens pas et si ça ne m'a pas marqué, alors ça ne compte pas. Tout est arrivé hier. Ma mère est venue frapper à la porte de la salle de bain pour m'annoncer que Drago était parti sans dire un mot à personne. Ils ne m'ont pas demandé de leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment et j'avoue que ça m'étonne de ma mère – elle se nourrit de l'information plus avidement qu'un succube de la libido des beaux apollons. Ron m'a appelé en début d'après-midi – évidemment, les jumeaux lui avaient conté ma fin de soirée – et j'ai déballé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur au téléphone. Il voulait me rendre visite à ce moment-là, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seul, un peu, pour me remettre de mes émotions. C'est pourquoi je l'ai appelé ce matin en panique pour qu'il rapplique aussi vite que possible parce que j'étais sur le point de commettre un acte qui ne pardonne pas : raser tous mes cheveux et faire le vœu de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux – et éventuellement me faire moine. Tout cela en dansant nu autour des vêtements en feu Drago.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne comprends toujours rien, mais je ressens encore tous ces sentiments vis-à-vis Drago et tant que je n'aurai pas d'explications de sa part, je ne pense pas pouvoir passer à autre chose. D'un autre côté, qu'y-a-t-il de plus à dire ? Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment une explication valable qui justifierait que Drago se comporte comme ça ? Qu'il me jette comme une vieille chaussette et qu'il fasse…ce qu'il a fait à Indy…aussi tôt ? Aussi facilement ?

Je déglutis péniblement en étreignant mon meilleur ami.

Foutu Drago, c'est toi qui devrait me prendre dans tes bras et me consoler.

—Je ne suis pas dans tes souliers, mec. À froid, en dehors de tous sentiments complexes, si j'étais l'ex de cette grosse chaudasse, je le mutilerais un peu, pour le plaisir, et puis je le tuerais. Purement et simplement.

—RON ! je m'écrie, outré.

—Tu vois ! Nos opinions diffèrent. Honnêtement, il t'a quitté comme de la merde, dit-il en commençant à compter sur ses doigts. Avant ça, il te traitait comme un chien à l'école, devant tous tes amis, ses amis et le monde en général. Puis là, il s'est pointé à une fête où _tu_ allais pour faire une pipe à un de _tes_ amis – un bon ami, qui plus est. Il t'a vomi dessus. Il a piétiné tes sentiments. Il est presque tombé dans le coma éthylique dans ta maison. Il s'est conduit comme un connard dès son réveil. Il est parti sans demander son reste…avec tes fringues. Il ne t'aime pas…

—Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

—Harry ! Tu penses que j'oserais faire un truc sensiblement semblable à Hermione ? Quand on aime, on ne fait pas des trucs comme ça. En plus depuis hier, il n'a pas fait le moindre geste dans ta direction, même pas un coup de fil alors qu'il devrait ramper à tes pieds et implorer ton pardon… Et toi, tu te morfonds à savoir si tu dois ou non lui dire que tu es toujours amoureux de lui. Désolé, vieux, mais tu es pathétique.

Je soupire et m'écrase vivement tout contre lui alors qu'il me broie les os dans une lourde étreinte.

—Tu dois te le sortir de la tête. Tu veux que je soûle Seam' pour que tu puisses te le faire ?

J'éclate de rire, puis resserre mes bras autour de son cou.

La sonnette retentit et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Quelques éclats de voix que je ne reconnais pas, puis des pas dans les escaliers.

—Harry ? interroge ma mère en frappant à la porte.

Le battant s'ouvre vivement, puis Bailey entre dans ma chambre, se figeant en nous voyant, Ron et moi.

—Harry, murmure-t-elle.

Ma mère reste dans le chambranle, ne quittant pas Bailey du regard, se demandant visiblement si elle a bien fait de la laisser monter.

—Blaise vient de m'appeler, il m'a rapidement conté ce qui s'est passé…Apparemment, Malefoy lui en a dit des trucs. À Parkinson aussi. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Elle rejoint le lit en deux enjambé, puis dévisage rapidement Ron.

—Pousses-toi, Weasley, dit-elle en se lovant contre moi.

Je la laisse faire, envoyant un regard rassurant à ma mère qui fronce les sourcils, mais nous laisse néanmoins en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Bailey me saisit le bras et l'étreint étroitement en mêlant ses doigts aux miens alors qu'à ma droite, Ron se raidit sensiblement.

—Euh… ? se contente de demander Ron.

Je hausse les épaules, un peu dépassé moi-même.

—Blaise est un tel connard, enchaîne vivement Bailey, comme si elle surenchérissait un de mes arguments. Je suis tellement désolée, Harry, si j'avais su avant, je serais venue hier, il vient tout juste de me le dire. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé, Blaise m'a juste dit que Malefoy était soûl, qu'il a vomi et que tu l'as ramené chez toi… Mais hier Malefoy a dit à Blaise que tu ne voulais plus jamais le revoir de ta vie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Un pincement au cœur m'empêche d'enchaîner et je me contente de serrer sa main dans la mienne une vive, mais brève fois.

—Merde, soupire-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Weasley ?

Bailey se perche sur ses avant-bras, lançant à Ron un regard inquisiteur.

—C'est…euh…Malefoy l'a laissé tombé.

Mon meilleur ami s'empourpre et je peux facilement voir sa pomme d'Adams tressauter alors que le malaise s'empare de lui. J'imagine qu'Hermione a dû lui faire savoir que se retrouver avec une jolie fille dans un lit c'était tromper…et que le fait que je sois allongé entre eux-deux ne rende pas le tout plus acceptable. Cela dit, je ne pense pas que Ron ait pu effleurer l'idée qu'un jour il se retrouverait au pieu avec Bailey Boisclair.

—Ça je m'en doutais déjà, rouquin. Plus vague que ça, tu me l'aurais expliqué en charade ou par mots croisés.

—Écoute ! Si Harry ne veut pas t'en parler, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire !

—Et pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas m'en parler ? Je suis tout autant ici que toi, je te ferais remarquer !

—Oui, mais moi, il m'a appelé, je ne me suis pas tout bonnement pointé !

Bailey serre les dents et ses yeux s'étrécissent alors qu'elle se retient de crier des bêtises à Ronny.

—Ce n'est pas le moment de s'engueuler, finit-elle par dire en reprenant ma main.

Ron n'ajoute rien, mais acquiesce.

—Mais ce n'est que partie remise, reprend-elle. Alors ? Malefoy t'a laissé ?

—Ouais, je marmonne en me blottissant contre mes deux compères. Et…il a…

J'inspire bruyamment, incapable de faire sortir les mots encore une fois. La simple image mentale d'Indy et Drago ensemble est comme un poison qui infecte doucement la plaie purulente de mon cœur brisé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est allé jusque là ? Simplement me laisser tomber n'aurait pas été suffisant ?

—Il y a eu un truc avec Indy, souffle Ron à l'adresse de Bailey.

—Indy ?...Oh mon Dieu ? Indiana Reynolds ? Ton ami ? Celui avec les yeux ?

—Il semblerait, confirme Ron.

Un lourd silence s'abat sur nous trois. Je sens le regard de mon amie sur moi et je sers les mâchoires en acquiesçant muettement.

—Ce fils de pute, elle dit.

—Ouais, appuie Ron.

Suis-je le seul à ne pas partager leur point de vue ? Merde ! Drago m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, il doit y avoir quelque chose derrière tout ça, il n'a pas juste fait…ça avec Indy pour rien.

—Alors il a couché avec Indy juste après l'avoir fait avec toi ? s'indigne Bailey avec véhémence.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Je n'avais pas encore…

—Wow ! s'exclame Ron dans un petit rire nerveux. Harry n'a pas couché avec Malefoy.

Bailey se mord les lèvres en me regardant, l'air désolée, et Ron gigote contre moi.

—Oh…

—Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, reprend la brunette d'un ton dégagé. On est, ici-même, trois pêcheurs que je sache, il n'y a pas de gêne à avoir.

—Drago n'a pas couché avec Indy…Il lui a fait…une… Tu vois.

—…je vois.

Je lorgne Ron qui ne dit rien, mais qui commence à reprendre sa teinte pâle habituelle.

—Et toi, il ne t'avait pas…hein ?

—Pour l'amour de Dieu, soupire Ron sur le bord de l'apoplexie.

—QUOI ?

—C'est du potinage ! On est ici pour remonter le morale d'Harry, pas pour recueillir des informations croustillantes !

Bailey lui envoie un coup de poings dans le torse, les joues gonflées de fureur.

—Ce n'est pas du potinage ! J'essaie de comprendre ! Comment s'est arrivé, au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

—C'est compliqué. Drago m'a appelé vendredi à son retour de voyage.

Bailey et Ron se réinstallent à ma droite et à ma gauche, me rapportant leur entière attention.

—C'est ridicule. Il m'a appelé pour de dire que c'était terminé.

Je me mâchouille l'intérieur des joues pour m'empêcher d'être trop émotif.

—Il t'a laissé au téléphone ? s'insurge Bailey.

—Il t'a laissé avant la fête ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit _avant_ ?

—On avait promis d'y aller. Avec Seamus. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Je ne savais pas que Drago serait là. Ça allait…au début.

Je me frotte les yeux avec les paumes de mes mains. C'est un véritable cauchemar.

Je revois, pour la millionième fois, Drago descendre ces marches avec langueur et difficulté, son visage tordu dans une expression extatique. Je le vois boire plusieurs _shooters_ et discuter avec Pierce. Rire aux éclats. Puis lâcher la bombe qui a porté le coup de grâce à notre rupture, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile à avaler.

—Il m'a laissé vendredi après-midi. Ensuite nous sommes allés ensembles à la fête, Ron, Seam' et moi. Et dans la soirée, je l'ai vu, j'imagine que c'est Indy qui l'a invité. Il tenait à peine sur ses pieds tellement il avait bu. Il a dit à Pierce White qu'il avait _sucé_ Indy…

Le mot m'écorche les lèvres et je l'éructe difficilement, mais voilà ! Il est lancé.

—Et comment Malefoy a atterri ici ? Avec toi ? demande Bailey, les sourcils en circonflexe.

—Il était sur le porche de la maison d'Indy avec Zabini. Il n'était déjà plus conscient. Il a dégueulé sur mes chaussures. Zabini m'a convaincu de le ramener chez moi, j'étais inquiet, je ne pouvais pas juste le laisser là, comme ça… Le lendemain matin…

…il était à genou à mes pieds.

Je lève les yeux vers l'endroit où nous nous tenions quand c'est arrivé, sur le pas de ma porte. Il s'est agenouillé devant moi et ses mains ont fait descendre la languette de ma fermeture éclair, puis mon pantalon jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. Il a souri en voyant mon sexe à moitié érigé et j'ai su que, moi, j'étais à moitié fait. Il y est allé avec aplomb, sans hésité, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois. Il a embrassé mon gland comme il a dû embrasser celui d'Indy la veille…ou qui sait, peut-être même que c'est Indy lui-même qui lui a appris à faire ça.

Ma gorge se serre, similairement à la veille quand j'ai repoussé Drago pour aller me laver de son contact brûlant. Merde.

La salive que j'avale est aussi douloureuse qu'un os de poulet de travers dans mon œsophage.

—Malefoy est parti le lendemain matin, achève Ron, durement.

Bailey fait sauter son regard jusqu'à lui et acquiesce.

—Qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont dit ? reprend-elle.

Ron hausse les épaules.

—Il…Je lui ai dit que j'avais encore des sentiments pour lui.

Ron ouvre de grands yeux. Je ne lui avais pas dit qu'on s'était parlé à notre réveil, juste que Drago était parti sans me dire au revoir – ce qui est bel et bien vrai après tout.

—Il a voulu qu'on couche ensemble. Il a commencé à me faire une…enfin…vous voyez. Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il s'en aille et je l'ai laissé tout seul dans ma chambre. Il ne l'avait jamais fait à moi, avant…euh…sucer. Juste à Indy.

Ron semble tellement inconfortable que ses tâches de rousseurs ont disparu au milieu de ses joues écarlates. De son côté, Bailey, elle, est immobile comme une statue, une expression sévère accentuant ses traits.

—Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça, je souffle.

Bailey sert ses doigts autour des miens.

—Parce qu'il s'en fou, Harry, elle murmure.

—Peut-être pas ! j'éructe, épuisé d'avoir à le répéter sans cesse. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Pourquoi vous pensez qu'il pourrait ne plus m'aimer aussi facilement. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne explication…

—Je suis d'accord avec Boisclair, m'interrompt Ron.

—Ce n'est pas qu'il te déteste ou qu'il te haïsse, Harry, reprend Bailey, encouragée par l'intervention de mon meilleur ami. Juste que tu ne lui importes pas autant qu'il t'importe à toi.

—Mais il m'a dit…

—Je t'aime, Harry, je suis folle amoureuse de toi, me coupe Bailey avec raideur. Ce n'est pas si difficile à dire pour te faire sentir mieux. Je ne crois pas qu'il le pensait.

Je sers les dents durement et ma salive devient amère. Je sais, mais Drago m'a tellement insulté, il a été un tel enfoiré, je ne peux pas croire qu'il me dirait ce genre de chose juste pour me faire sentir mieux. Ce n'est pas son genre. Il me dirait un million d'injures avant de me dire «je t'aime ».

—Juste à voir comment il t'a traité samedi matin, c'est plutôt clair. Il n'a même pas essayé d'arranger les choses ou de revenir sur ses paroles. Il a juste essayé de…

Je glisse mes deux mains dans mes cheveux en expirant un grand coup.

—Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

—On pourrait aller casser sa petite gueule à Malefoy, pour commencer.

—Je suis très d'accord avec ça, approuve Ron avec un peu d'enthousiasme.

Devrais-je être content qu'ils soient enfin d'accord ?

—Foutu connard, je glisse entre mes lèvres.

Une poigne chaude encercle mes doigts et une main large s'écrase sur ma tête, calmement.

Foutu merde.

O

O

Presque à reculons, je me dirige vers mon cours de maths, en sandwich entre Hermione et Lavande qui a désespérément besoin de support depuis que Seamus l'a laissée tomber au lendemain de la nouvelle année. On pourrait croire que je ressentirais de la sympathie à son égard…mais pas vraiment.

J'ai eu la chance de ne pas voir Drago ce matin. Bailey est restée avec moi et nous avons évité la caféterie comme si c'était un refuge de pestiférés, lui préférant la salle d'étude près des toilettes des filles. Je ne suis pas non plus tombé sur Indy, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de cours en première période le lundi matin.

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire quand il sera devant moi. Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé encore. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer entre lui et Drago, mais il m'a bel et bien dit qu'il savait que Drago m'avait jeté. Par extension, il savait que je sortais avec Drago…et il a laissé arriver ce qui est arrivé. Ce n'est pas vraiment une attitude à laquelle je me serais attendu de la part d'un ami et ça me fait remettre en question toute notre relation. J'étais tellement concentré sur Drago que je n'ai pas pris le temps de penser à Indy et maintenant j'ai peur de me retrouver face à face avec lui. Affronter Drago me semble déjà insurmontable, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mon remplaçant sous le nez chaque fois que je change de cours ou que je vais à mon casier.

Quand on entre dans la classe, Drago n'est pas encore arrivé et Hermione vient s'asseoir sur mon bureau, laissant Lavande et ses jérémiades.

—Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle n'ait rien vu venir, c'est tout de même de Seamus qu'on parle, je chuchote discrètement.

—Les cas désespérés est les «mauvais garçons » sont les préférés de Lavande, soupire Hermione. Seamus tombait dans les deux catégories, comment aurait-elle pu résister. Elle s'en remettra vite.

—J'en sais rien… Il m'a dit qu'il avait pris sa virginité, tu vois.

Hermione pouffe discrètement.

—Elle s'en remettra, Harry. Elle est devenue la reine de sa petite bande de commères depuis qu'elle s'est débarrassée de son hymen. Seamus lui a fait un cadeau.

J'ouvre de grands yeux ronds et mon amie me fait un clin d'œil en reportant son regard sur Lavande qui continue de se lamenter à qui veut bien l'entendre. La petite garce… Et moi qui l'avais prise en pitié ! Et elle se refusait à Seamus en plus ! Le front de cette fille.

C'est alors que Drago fait irruption dans la classe, Nott sur les talons. Je sens mon échine se tendre, ce qui n'échappe pas à Hermione et elle s'empresse de suivre mon regard, revenant vivement vers moi. J'essaie de ne pas garder mes yeux fixés sur lui, mais je perçois une certaine rigidité chez Drago alors qu'il s'avance vers nous.

—Ça va ? m'interroge Hermione si bas que j'ai du mal à l'entendre.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne et elle s'empresse de la prendre fermement.

—Demain, on devrait aller au cinéma, Ron, toi et moi, comme avant, reprend-elle à voix haute. Ce soir vous avez le hockey, mais d'ici demain soir, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de devoirs, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Il y a un nouveau film de Tarantino que je voudrais bien voir et le mardi c'est moins cher pour les étudiants.

Drago s'assoit à ma gauche et commence à feuilleter son cahier distraitement.

—D'accord. On pourrait aller manger un truc en ville tout de suite après les cours, si ça va avec vous.

—Ça me va. On en reparle après le cours. On demandera à Ron.

Elle rejoint rapidement son pupitre, me jetant des regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule.

Pascal commence par le très commun discours de bienvenu dans la nouvelle année. S'en suit les blagues sur les vacances de Noël dans la famille, les gros repas des Fêtes, les longues veillées et les grasses matinées. Puis il revient aux maths qu'il espère que nous n'avons pas négligées durant ces semaines de répit – Non, lui répondons-nous tous en chœur. Parce qu'il ne veut pas nous perdre dans son charabia, il décide de réviser la matière vue avant les vacances.

Dès ses premiers mots, une envie irrépressible de me retourner vers mon voisin de gauche me saisit. Je voudrais que l'on règle cette querelle comme d'habitude, au beau milieu du cours de maths. Drago, de son côté, n'a pas l'air très chamboulé : j'entends son crayon qui gratouille les pages de son cahier avec régularité et ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait la moindre pensée à mon égard. Il ne mérite pas que j'essaie encore de remettre sur les rails notre relation précaire, s'il ne veut pas en faire partie, j'aurai beau lui tordre le bras dans toutes les directions, rien n'y ferait. Et s'il voulait en faire partie, il serait venu vers moi de lui-même.

Je ferme les yeux parce qu'il me brûle, puis inspire profondément.

Je tapote sur mon manuel avec mon stylo et j'essaie de reporter mon attention sur la leçon. Le prof a davantage l'air de psalmodier des formules magiques que d'expliquer les lois des logarithmes ou qu'importe ce qu'il est en train de raconter pour vrai.

Cette situation est en train de me tuer.

La cloche retentit et je sursaute vivement, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer. Un peu gêné, j'empile mes affaires sans regarder Pascal – mon inattention devait être assez flagrante.

—Potter, m'appelle Drago d'une voix atone.

J'empoigne mes livres et décolle précipitamment sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Je dépasse rapidement Hermione et je l'entends tout juste intercepter Drago alors que je traverse le pas de la porte. Au loin, tout ce que j'entends son les paroles de ma meilleure amie, presque criées :

—Tu n'as qu'à les jeter !

Je ne prends pas le risque de tomber sur Indiana et décide d'aller directement à la cafétéria sans faire d'arrêt à mon casier – ce qui n'est pas brillant puisque mon casse-croûte est dans le vestiaire. Pratiquement toutes les tables sont vides et je vais m'asseoir à notre place de prédilection, tout prêt de la fenêtre, couchant ma tête sur mes bouquins dès que j'en ai la chance.

Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je suis l'innocente victime de cette foutue histoire, ils devraient me fuir comme la peste et craindre mon regard, pas l'inverse. Je devrais me balader dans les couloirs avec un petit air supérieur et les traiter de…euh… de Judas ! D'infidèle et de traitre. Ils devraient tous les deux avoir tellement honte de ce qu'ils ont fait que montrer leurs putains de faces au grand jour devraient être physiquement douloureux. Ce n'est que la toute première journée et j'en ai déjà plein le cul de marcher sur des œufs et de fuir plus vite que la vitesse du son à chaque fois qu'on fait mention d'Indy ou de Drago.

Le banc s'affaisse à côté de moi et je tourne la tête vers Hermione qui me fait un micro-sourire.

—Tu veux que j'aille chercher ton repas ?

Je fais un sourire contrit et elle acquiesce en se relevant, prenant au passage mes bouquins.

—Et puis, ajoute-t-elle en se penchant à mon oreille, Malefoy m'a dit qu'il avait les vêtements que tu lui avais prêtés, ici. Je lui ai dit de s'en débarrasser.

—Tu as bien fait, j'approuve.

Les autres rappliquent rapidement. D'abord, Ron, Dean et Seamus qui se répartissent autour de moi, après eux, Hermione revient avec mon sac en papier kraft, puis les jumelles qui s'installent un peu à l'écart avec Lavande – moi qui aurais cru qu'elle aurait disparu aussi loin que ses chaussures pourraient la porter. J'ai décidé de ne pas dire à tous les autres ce qui s'est passé alors seul ceux qui savaient déjà pour mon «couple » savent que ça à foiré – dans ce groupe, il n'y a que Ron et Hermione.

Durant tout le début du repas, je m'obstine à ne pas regarder dans _sa_ direction, mais quand je surprends Indy à entrer dans le réfectoire, toute ma volonté s'envole. Il ne mange jamais ici d'habitude. Il est dans un programme spécial et passe généralement son midi dans les salles communes avec ses autres copains. Par contre, comme tout le monde, il sait où Drago s'assoit à la cafète pour manger. Je suis incapable de ne pas les suivre du regard alors qu'Indy s'arrête devant la table des Cardwellois. Drago le dévisage un moment, puis d'un geste de la main, il invite – ordonne – à Crabbe/Goyle à se décaler et Indy s'installe face à lui, tout sourire.

Le feu me monte au visage et un étau me sert la gorge. Parfait ! Tout foutument parfait ! Tenez-vous par la main tant que vous y êtes !

—J'ai plus faim.

Je repousse le restant de mon diner et me lève, enjambant le banc – foutant un gros coup de genou à Ron par inadvertance.

—Harry ? m'interpelle mes deux meilleurs amis d'une seule voix.

Je secoue la tête, puis sors de la Grande Salle. L'envie de jeter un dernier regard à Drago est forte, mais je me retiens et ne m'humilie pas davantage.

Je tombe immédiatement sur Bailey, dont le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles me fait presque chier.

—C'est justement toi que je venais voir ! s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

Elle me saisit le coude, me tirant vers le réfectoire, mais je grogne en secouant la tête et elle ne s'obstine pas. Nous changeons de direction.

—J'ai eu une brillante idée, reprend-elle alors que je pousse les doubles portes du gymnase.

L'équipe de volleyball s'entraîne et le couinement de leurs chaussures est suffisant pour couvrir nos voix. Bailey se laisse tomber lourdement au milieu de l'estrade, faisant glisser son sac à ses pieds, et je m'assois à ses côtés.

—A propos de quoi ? je demande.

—Toi et Malefoy…

Je grommèle en reportant mon attention sur les garçons qui jouent un peu plus loin.

—Et ça peut attendre un autre jour ? Je ne passe pas une _brillante_ journée, franchement,

Elle me fait de gros yeux enlevant le couvercle d'un contenant de plastique rempli de raisins verts.

—Mais c'est _génial_, Harry, se lamente-t-elle. _Pulitzer_ génial, que dis-je, _Award_ génial !

Les commissures de mes lèvres s'incurvent doucement et je m'appuis sur la marche supérieure en m'étirant.

—C'est quoi exactement ?

Elle me décoche une œillade satisfaite, puis croque un de ses petits fruits.

—Tu sais que ma mère est _designer_ de mode, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce.

—Elle connait une tonne de gay, avec qui elle travaille tout le temps, donc, par extension, _je_ connais moi aussi une tonne de gay, à cause de ma mère, et _toi_, maintenant, tu connais aussi une tonne de gay par intérim, de moi et de ma mère, tu vois ? Si tu veux, je pourrais parler de toi, voir si certains pourraient être intéressés.

Pris de court, je rougis violemment en secouant la tête.

—Je ne…non ! Non, Bailey, merci, mais non.

—Tu es sûr ? Parfois, pour se remettre d'une rupture, le mieux c'est de se remettre sur le marché le plus vite possible. Puis ce ne sera pas difficile de trouver mieux que Malefoy, renifle-t-elle.

—Bay…

—O.K., O.K., mais sache que l'offre est sur la table.

Je la remercie muettement, puis elle m'offre une poignée de raisins que j'accepte gracieusement. Nous restons perchés dans les estrades jusqu'à ce que les joueurs doivent regagner le vestiaire. Bailey ne fait qu'éluder le sujet de Blaise Zabini et bien que je m'amuse à la taquiner, intérieurement je grince des dents.

O

Assis sur le banc de changements, je repense à cette dernière heure qui a faillit me mettre vraiment dans la merde. Bay était tellement remontée quand elle a vu Malefoy me snober en début de période qu'elle a ouvert le bec de sa plume et a aspergé Drago d'encre rose. Je n'ai jamais entendu un hurlement aussi enragé de ma sainte vie. Je pense que Malefoy a dû faire sursauter toutes les âmes vivantes qu'il y avait sur l'étage – et j'ai moi-même failli faire une syncope. Quand j'ai levé mes yeux sur lui, il avait d'énormes bavures fuchsia qui lui coulait sur le visage et dans les cheveux. Bailey a réussi à jouer la dinde à la perfection, comme si c'était un accident, que son stylo avait juste bloqué et qu'elle avait essayé de le secouer. Qu'elle soit parvenue à faire avaler ça à McGonagall me surprend encore, mais heureusement parce que je crois que si Drago n'avait pas été expulsé, il aurait frappé ma voisine à coups de chaise. Il a fait un vrai drame – un peu à juste titre, non seulement ses habit étaient parsemés de tâches roses, mais ses cheveux et son visage aussi – et il s'est mis à incendier Bailey comme du poisson pourri. Moi qui pensais qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'une erreur, j'ai failli intervenir, jusqu'à ce que Bailey envoie à Drago un sourire narquois, dégoulinant de malice. Dès cet instant, j'ai pu simplement prendre place et apprécier le travail de la pro.

Quand il est parti, par contre, Drago m'a regardé moi. Directement. Dans les yeux. Et j'ai eu des remords. Alors ça m'a frappé ! Pourquoi j'aurais des remords ? Ce n'est même pas moi qui ai fait le coup. Je n'y ai même pas participé. Je ne l'ai même pas intentionnellement encouragé. Et, franchement, s'il me prenait l'envie de l'emmerder un peu, si ça pouvait me faire gérer mieux la rupture et tout ce qui s'en est suivi, alors il est le dernier à pouvoir me jeter des regards accusateurs ! Dès la première seconde de cette rupture _téléphonique_, j'ai gagné le droit de lui en faire atrocement bavé.

À la fin du cours, Zabini est venu engueuler Bailey – lui n'était pas dupe – et je n'ai pas tellement apprécié qu'il essaie d'intimider une fille, ce que je lui ai laissé savoir. Avant que nous en venions aux mains, McGonagall est intervenue, encore, nous menaçant de tous nous mettre en retenue et il est parti en tempête.

Mon attention est ramenée à la partie amicale qui se joue devant moi, alors qu'un de mes coéquipiers donne un coup dans la bande. Pourtant, il n'y a rien de bien palpitant, on est tous un peu rouillés par les vacances et ankylosés par la dinde et le pouding. Il n'y aura pas de matchs cette semaine parce que toutes les équipes ne reprenaient pas en même temps et que certaines ne sont pas encore complètes, mais la semaine prochaine, nous reprenons du service. C'est tant mieux. Un peu plus d'entraînement ça fait un peu moins de temps pour broyer du noir dans ma chambre.

Seamus me lance un grand coup de coude dans les côtes quand je vais pour me tourmenter à nouveau avec Drago.

—Je t'ai conté comment ça a fini la fête d'Indy, pour moi ?

Son regard brillant est plus qu'explicite. Soit il a vu des petites culottes, soit il a mis sa main dedans.

En temps normal, j'aurais glissé dans mon costume de bon copain assoiffé des infâmes histoires graveleuses et lui aurais demandé de me raconter ses escapades de jeunes adolescents libidineux, mais cette fête, je veux à tout pris l'oublier. Je sais bien qu'il s'agit, à ce jour, selon lui-même, de la soirée la plus mémorable de sa chienne de vie – Ron m'en a touché un mot –, mais je ne pense pas que je serai capable de supporter d'entendre parler du cinq janvier une fois de plus.

—Si c'est pas trop te demander, tu voudrais pas aller en parler à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Croyez-le ou non, j'ai vraiment essayé de trouver une façon complaisante de le dire.

—Oh ! Euh…d'accord. Pas de soucis.

Il se réinstalle face à la patinoire et gigote un peu avant de se retourner vers Dean.

L'entraînement se termine enfin et nous filons tous jusqu'à la douche.

Pour une fois, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me laver, je le ferai une fois chez moi, je pense. Pas envie de m'éterniser ici.

—Harry ?

Seamus revient à la charge, habillé en tout et pour tout de ses jambières de hockey, il vient s'asseoir dans mon boxe alors que je passe mon jeans.

—Si c'est encore pour l'autre soir…

—Non. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu à cran ces jours-ci… Un peu comme en début d'année quand O'Reil t'a sorti du placard. T'as des problèmes, mec ?

Son air concerné m'arrache un sourire et je secoue la tête en commençant à mettre du déodorant. Je n'ai peut-être pas de chance en amour, mais si on a mis sur mon chemin autant nids-de-poules et de chaos, c'est que j'ai ce qu'il faut pour passer à travers. Des amis merveilleux, entre autre.

—Non, ça va, Seam'. Tu me connais. Je dois bientôt tomber dans mes règles, c'est tout.

Il explose de son grand rire d'Irlandais, puis m'empoigne par le cou et frotte vigoureusement son poing contre mes cheveux déjà plus que pêle-mêle.

—Maudits utérus ! s'exclame-t-il. Ils volent le meilleur de nous-mêmes.

Il me lâche enfin et je le pousse avec mon épaule en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ma crinière.

—Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu as envie de faire quelque chose, quand tes problèmes d'œstrogènes seront passés, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, d'accord ?

Je fais signe que j'ai compris, puis enfile mon pullover. Quand ma tête passe par le trou du collet, il a déjà quitté mon box et retire son bas pour entrer dans la chambre de douche.

O

O

La méchante fée qui s'est penchée sur mon berceau à mon baptême a dû avoir à peu près ce discours : « À l'aube de sa majorité, il sera le martyre de tous les peuples opprimés avant sa naissance – et même après, tiens, gâtons-le. Son fardeau sera le suivant, il sera de partenariat avec la personne qui aura brisé son cœur le plus cruellement, sous l'œil ravit d'un Connard graisseux dont le sadisme n'a d'égal que la quantité de sébum au millimètre carré. Ainsi soit-il ! »

Les deux heures de maths d'hier n'ont pas tellement fait de dommage contrairement à ce que je craignais. La rancœur de Drago a dû le quitter au même rythme que l'encre rose s'effaçait de ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Dès mon arrivée dans la classe de Pascal, j'ai distancé nos pupitres et nous avons, chacun de notre côté, suivi la leçon sans vraiment faire attention l'un à l'autre. Si ce n'était des bouts de peau effilochés à l'intérieur de mes joues que j'ai ravagé à grand coups de dents à cause de la nervosité pendant toute la période, je pourrais dire que tout a bien été.

Aujourd'hui, par contre, nous terminons en double cours de physique et j'ai peur que ce soit suffisant à me faire creuser des tunnels de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur de ma bouche. Si au moins nous faisions encore les expériences sur des produits de chimie, je pourrais essayer d'en respirer un très fort jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement, on vient d'entrer dans le volet électrique et si je prenais le risque de m'électrocuter pour lui, Drago risquerait de penser que je lui accorde encore beaucoup trop d'importance – _nous_ pouvons le savoir, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se rende jusqu'à _ses_ oreilles.

Rogue nous explique l'expérience de long en large, posant des questions à tous ceux qui semblent sensiblement perdus dans son monologue – non pas pour les aider, juste pour se moquer d'eux devant tout le monde, bien sûr. J'ai essayé de séparer mon bureau de celui de Malefoy – oui, j'essaie d'en revenir aux vieilles habitudes –, mais je me suis fait avertir que si je raclais encore une fois les pattes du pupitre par terre, ça serait considéré comme du bri de matériel scolaire…ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Je suis donc tapis à l'extrémité droite de ma table parce que le bout du coude de Drago déborde de mon côté.

—Vous pouvez rejoindre vos paillasses.

Tout le monde se lève. Je suis obligeamment mon partenaire de laboratoire jusqu'au coin où nous faisons notre expérience et le laisse placer tous les appareils devant nous sans lever le petit doigt. Je regarde les figures que nous avons à reproduire sur la feuille du laboratoire en triturant les pinces-crocodiles de l'ampèremètre.

—Le rapport de laboratoire est à remettre la semaine prochaine au début du cours, comme au premier semestre, pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont la mémoire d'un poisson rouge. Ce sera un laboratoire par équipe.

Je grince des dents à cette annonce. Malefoy me fixe un moment l'air d'avoir quelque chose à dire.

Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment reparlé depuis…que j'ai enlevé mon sexe de sa bouche et que je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il sorte ses fesses hors de chez moi aussi vite que je peux prononcer le mot « pi ». Ce qui n'est pas très diplomate, mais qu'importe.

—Est-ce que je peux avoir la machine ? me demande-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Je regarde le boitier jaune entre mes mains qu'il pointe d'un doigt possessif. Je m'empresse de lui rendre l'appareil, puis commence à brancher un circuit de résistors en parallèle comme c'est demandé sur le schéma.

—Est-ce que…hum…tu veux venir au Manoir pour faire le rapport ?

Ma bouche s'assèche. Et je pense que toute l'humidité qui s'y trouvait migre vers mes mains parce qu'elles sont, à présent, presque trop moites pour que je réussisse à ouvrir les pinces-crocodile.

C'est un cauchemar ? Sans blague. Dans un instant, je vais réaliser que je suis tout nu au bal de finissant et que mon père, Sirius et Rogue sont en train de jouer à saute-moutons sur la plage en Côte-d'Azur.

—N-Non, je rétorque.

Merde ! Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole !

—D'accord. Je vais le faire tout seul, alors. Je ne le dirai pas à Rogue.

L'envie de l'engueuler est forte, mais je me retiens en songeant au pétrin dans lequel ça me mettrait vis-à-vis Rogue. Je ne veux même pas lui faire le cadeau de le regarder – ou alors me faire mal à le regarder – alors je continue mon montage. C'est tellement injuste ! Ce n'est tellement pas mon genre de laisser quelqu'un faire tout le travail tout seul, même quand c'est Hermione et qu'elle insiste parce qu'elle est trop perfectionniste. Je ne suis pas à l'aise de récolter le fruit des efforts des autres… D'un autre côté, non ! Putain de merde, non ! Je n'ai pas envie de travailler en équipe avec lui. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez lui pour faire des travaux… Je n'ai même pas envie d'aller à la bibliothèque avec lui pour ça. Mais je vais être obligé de le faire, parce qu'on a des projets qui demande beaucoup plus d'implication qu'un stupide lab et qu'il ne pourra pas les faire tout seul. Ce rapport, il peut aisément le faire tout seul…alors pourquoi je me forcerais à lui donner un coup de main ?

—Est-ce que tu pourrais mettre le courant ?

Je presse le bouton _power_ et la petite ampoule au centre de notre montage s'allume.

—Merci.

Va te faire foutre.

—Hermione ? Tu as un aiguisoir à crayons ? je demande en m'éloignant de lui.

Elle acquiesce en jetant un œil à la silhouette derrière moi, puis m'amène à son bureau ou je commence à tailler mon plomb.

—Ça va ? Pas trop pénible ? chuchote-t-elle.

—C'est pénible, mais ça va. Il essaie d'engager la conversation.

Je touche la pointe du crayon, puis le remet dans l'aiguisoir pour un autre tour.

—Il fait une drôle de tête. Il a quand même de l'audace de t'adresser la parole. Je ne respecte absolument pas le lieu, ni le moment qu'a choisi Boisclair pour l'arroser d'encre, mais l'idée était géniale.

Nous gloussons en cœur au souvenir de ce Drago bariolé couleur barbe-à-papa.

—Mr Potter, Miss Granger, l'étape _discussion_ de votre rapport de laboratoire ne faisait pas référence à vos activités sociales. Vous ajouterez une explication exhaustive de la différence sémantique du mot à votre rapport.

Je roule les yeux au ciel et vais rejoindre Malefoy à notre paillasse, Hermione faisant de même. Il a déjà eu le temps de faire une autre figure alors que j'étais parti. Il me tend son cahier, m'invitant à recopier, mais je me contente de laisser un espace blanc que je remplirai plus tard.

Ses tentative d'engager la conversation ne s'arrête évidemment pas là et il revient à la charge inlassablement, bien que je reste toujours aussi distant. Quand je brise à nouveau la mine de mon crayon – ces cochonneries ne valent rien ! –, il me donne son propre taille-crayon avant que j'aie recours à ma meilleure amie. Quand mon efface tombe par terre, il la ramasse prestement pour moi – et je dois vraiment me mordre la langue pour ne pas le remercier par réflexe. Chaque fois qu'il faut rallumer la génératrice de courant, il me le demande alors qu'il pourrait très bien le faire lui-même, se trouvant juste un peu plus loin que moi de la source. Il me demande toujours si j'ai tout compris avant de défaire un montage – même si je ne réponds jamais – et attend un instant avant de s'y mettre. Je dois avouer qu'à force ça me porte sérieusement sur les nerfs. Si ça ne marche pas, du con, lâche l'affaire !

Enfin, la première cloche sonne. Plus que cinq minutes avant la seconde et la fin des cours. Nous commençons à remballer les accessoires qu'on a employés et je pense que je vais pleurer de joie.

—Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dessiner le dernier schéma, tu me passes ton cahier.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Le connard ! Il m'a eu. _La seconde cloche retentit_. C'est lui qui a commencé à ranger, mais c'est bien moi qui ai défait le montage. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui passer mon exercice.

La classe se vide rapidement et Hermione me jette un regard plein de pitié alors que je reste à côté de Drago, les bras croisé. Je lui fais signe de partir, en donnant un coup de menton vers mon partenaire puis en haussant les épaules.

Quand je vois qu'il a fini son dessin – pour lequel il s'est foutument trop appliqué, c'est juste un croquis –, je lui arrache mon carnet des mains et vole carrément hors de la salle de cours.

—Potter, attends !

J'entends des bruits de pas précipité derrière moi, ça ne peut être personne d'autre que _lui_, il ne restait que le Connard graisseux et nous. Si au moins il avait encore la jambe brisée… Il ne devrait pas ne pas courir ? Il ne pourrait pas tomber dans les escaliers et casser tous les putains d'os de tout son putain de corps ?

Je prends les marches que je saute quatre par quatre et m'enfonce dans les rangés de casiers. Là non plus il ne reste plus grand monde.

—Potter !

Merde-euh ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas partir directement comme ça, sans manteau et sans mon sac, je vais me geler les couilles…en plus, ma carte d'autobus est dans la poche de ma veste.

En approchant de ma case, je réalise soudain qu'il y a des chances qu'Indy soit là. Oh non ! Non, non, non. Pas les deux en même temps. Pas les deux ensembles. Je ralentis subitement, ce qui permet à Drago de me rattraper.

Merde ! Sauvez-moi, quelqu'un !

—Potter, dit-il en levant sa main pour la mettre sur mon épaule.

NON !

Je recule hors de sa portée. D'ici, on peut voir mon casier. Il ne semble pas y avoir qui que ce soit. Peut-être qu'il est déjà parti. _Peut-être qu'il attend Drago à _son _casier_.

Putain ! Je vais exploser. Je l'abandonne là et reprends la direction de mon casier.

—Potter, soupire-t-il ulcéré. Tu vas m'écouter ?

Non.

Je prends mon cadenas et commence à composer mon numéro. Il se plante à mes côtés.

—Potter, tu ne peux pas juste me fuir jusqu'à la fin des temps, nous sommes en équipe en science. Et je fais vraiment de gros efforts… Écoute-moi. Hé !

Il tend sa main ouverte au-dessus de mon avant-bras et je le retire vivement avant qu'il n'ait pu le saisir.

—Écoute…Je suis désolé.

Fou-moi la paix, MERDE !

—Harry…

Ma respiration se bloc dans ma gorge, mes doigts se resserrent sur mon cadenas et je suis obligé de fermer les paupières parce que j'ai soudainement du mal à me concentrer à haïr Drago Malefoy.

Incapable de m'appeler par mon prénom sauf quand il a quelque chose à me demander ou qu'il a besoin de se faire pardonné. Connard de branleur.

—Harry ?

Il pose ses mains sur moi et la sensation de brûlure traverse les deux épaisseurs de mes vêtements, vive comme un fer chauffé à blanc.

—ME TOUCHE PAS ! je hurle, en m'arrachant à sa prise. Et ne m'appelle pas «Harry », non plus !

Sa bouche fait une grimace et ses yeux s'étrécissent.

—Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? crache-t-il.

—Ne m'adresse même pas la parole.

Sur ce, je fais volte face et recommence à faire ma combinaison sur cet enfoiré de cadenas qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir ! MERDE !

Deux mains me prennent par les épaules et me plaque contre les portes métalliques qui font un bruit de tonnerre.

—Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me fuir, la queue entre les jambes pour le restant de tes jours ? Fais un homme de toi, Potter, assène-t-il.

Ses mains me retiennent fermement, mais je serais aisément capable de lui péter la gueule…physiquement du moins. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai un jour lui mettre un coup de poing, même s'il le méritait.

—HEY!

Seamus et Dean tournent le coin de ma rangée et en deux enjambées Seamus est à notre hauteur, bousculant Malefoy.

—LÂCHE-LE ! Ou je te jure que tu vas chier tes dents.

—Ferme ta grande gueule, Finnigan, et retourne jouer dans les jupes de ton copain, réplique Drago en indiquant Dean.

Seam' ramasse Drago par le col de chemise et l'adosse violemment contre les portes de casier avoisinantes. Leur différence de taille notable rend l'image un peu risible, mais ce que Seamus manque en centimètre, son intensité le compense.

—Fous-nous la paix une bonne fois pour toute, Malefoy. Retourne jouer avec tes pantins et laisse-nous en dehors de ça. Spécialement Harry.

—Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire «chier mes dents » ? singe Drago avec amusement.

—Et ça ne sera qu'un commencement, renchérit Dean en venant épauler son meilleur ami.

—C'est clair ? rugit Seamus.

Il secoue Drago au bout de ses bras en resserrant ses poings autour de son cou.

—Lâche-moi ! gronde Drago en le poussant.

L'Irlandais se contente de le balancer à nouveau dans un fracas métallique.

—C'est clair ?

—C'est clair, c'est clair. Fous-moi la paix, _maintenant_.

Seam' laisse enfin tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps et recule d'un pas, laissant l'espace nécessaire à Malefoy pour qu'il s'en aille gentiment.

Les yeux gris de Drago toisent mes amis un long moment, avant de vriller soudainement vers moi et il s'empare de mon bras, m'attirant vivement.

—Tu n'auras pas le choix de me confronter…

—Ça suffit.

Trop vite pour que je puisse suivre le geste, le poing de Seamus s'abat dans le visage de porcelaine de Drago. Je fais un bond en arrière, soufflé par l'intervention de mon ami. J'avais toujours cru que…bien, qu'il avait une grande gueule, mais qu'il ne pissait pas loin, quoi ! Toutes les fois où il a lancé ce genre de menace – _tu vas chier tes dents_ – et qu'il n'en a jamais fait le suivi.

—Aoutch, souffle-t-il en se massant les jointures.

Drago est assis par terre et son nez est un véritable geyser de sang. Ses yeux clos ruissellent de larmes. Je vois la pointe de ses canines blanches alors qu'il grimace, la bouche grande ouverte parce qu'il ne peut pas respirer par le nez, émettant des sons de douleur.

—Légendaire coup de sang des Irlandais ? je demande soufflé.

—Exactement.

—Allez vous faire _foutre_, gronde Drago toujours au sol.

Dean ouvre mon casier et me lance mon manteau.

—On devrait s'en aller avant que les surveillants rappliquent.

Je m'habille et prend mon sac à dos dans lequel je fais tomber mes affaires de physique. Entre temps, Drago s'est relevé et il me regarde faire, se tenant tranquille derrière la barrière humaine qu'est Seamus. Il ne dit rien quand l'Irlandais me met un bras sur les épaules et que lui et Dean m'escortent jusqu'à l'entrée principale.

O

Depuis le début de la semaine, mes parents font d'énormes efforts pour qu'on mange tous les trois ensembles. Histoire que je ne me laisse pas dépérir dans ma grotte…comme c'est arrivé quand j'ai compris que Moustache – mon poisson rouge – ne reviendrais pas une fois jeté dans la toilette parce qu'il nageait sur le dos. J'avais neuf ans et j'étais très attaché à cet animal fragile. Cela dit, je crois que j'avais partagé beaucoup plus de moment de qualité avec Moustache qu'avec Drago…

Vers six heures et demie, une drôle d'odeur m'arrache à mes devoirs et m'attire dans cuisine. Je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais c'est acidulé…sucré et…? Du ketchup brûlé ? Dans la cuisine, mon père est en train d'asperger la plaque chauffante d'une sauce orangé et c'est une chance qu'il est pensé mettre un tablier cette fois. La minuterie du four se met à sonner et je prends une serviette pour sortir le rôti avant qu'il n'y passe aussi.

—Belle journée à l'école ? me demande mon père, par-dessus son épaule.

—Un rêve. On s'est baigné nu dans des piscines de champagne avant de pourchasser une licorne qui pond des _Starbust_.

—Poudlard a beaucoup changé depuis mon époque. Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

—Qu'une bonne hygiène dentaire est importante quand on veut fonder les bases d'un régime alimentaire sur le champagne et les _Starbust_.

—N'oublie jamais ça. Je ne serais pas où je suis aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas appris ce genre de conseils à ton âge. Tu mets la table ?

J'acquiesce, puis prends tous les couverts que je vais déposer dans la salle à manger. Ma mère me rejoint rapidement, toujours vêtue de son uniforme, et commence à verser de l'eau dans nos verres.

—Ça a été à l'école, aujourd'hui ? questionne-t-elle quand on est tous assis.

Je partage un regard avec mon père qui me fait un sourire indulgent et je hoche la tête.

—Tu ne voudrais pas sortir à nouveau avec Ron et Hermione ? On pourrait te prêter de l'argent, si tu en as besoin. Pour te changer les idées, tu vois. Ou cette fille qui est venue l'autre jour. Veux-tu que j'aille te conduire quelque part ?

—Lil'.

Mon père fait taire ma mère en lui caressant gentiment le bras.

—Je pense que ça va aller, il l'a rassure.

—Je sais que ça va aller ! Mais j'essaie de l'aider. Tu sais, Harry, il y en a beaucoup d'autres garçons qui seront différents de Drago Malefoy et qui te rendront plus heureux.

Le morceau de bœuf que je mâche depuis quelques minutes est définitivement très difficile à avaler et je continue de le ruminer, bien qu'il ait presque la même consistance qu'un _chewing gum_ maintenant. Je perds mon regard dans les trachées de purée que je creuse avec ma fourchette et évite coute-que-coute de lever les yeux vers ma mère.

—Tu sais, c'est une bonne chose que vous vous soyez séparés avant que l'un d'entre vous ne souffre plus que nécessaire.

—Lil'…

—Je pense que je souffre un peu plus que nécessaire.

J'ai envie de recracher ma bouchée, bien que ce soit à l'encontre de l'étiquette, parce que je suis plutôt persuadé qu'elle ne passera pas.

—Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Si vous n'étiez pas sérieux, c'était une bonne idée de cesser de vous voir.

Mon père dépose sa fourchette dans son assiette dans un cliquetis de vaisselle.

—Mais on _était_ sérieux, je grince.

—Non…oui. Je parlais de vos sentiments. En vieillissant, quand on sort avec quelqu'un c'est parce qu'on l'aime et…

—Lily, la coupe mon père.

—J'aime Drago.

Je prends ma serviette de table et crache une bonne fois pour toute le _blob_ de viande qui me remplissait la joue. Non, mais il y a des limites, quand même !

—J'en suis sûre, reprend ma mère en fusillant mon père – qui tente vainement de l'arrêter – du regard. Mais une amourette d'adolescent, c'est passager, tu seras sur pied très bientôt et ça t'endurcira pour la suite.

—«Une amourette d'adolescent » ? Tu peux bien parler, toi et papa êtes ensemble depuis que vous avez mon âge…même plus jeune !

—Oui, mais c'est spécial. Ce n'est pas une généralité, très peu de personnes sont dans notre cas.

—Et je ne suis pas spécial, moi, c'est ça.

—Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! elle s'offusque.

Je me tourne vivement vers mon père qui est appuyé sur son poing, l'air gêné.

—J'ai pas faim, je gronde.

—Monte. Je vais te desservir.

Je recule ma chaise, sous le regard courroucé de ma mère.

—Harry, m'appelle-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tu le sais.

—Lily, ça va. Laisse-le aller respirer, implore mon père.

Je remonte dans ma chambre et vais m'échouer dans mon lit directement. Mon devoir de maths n'est pas terminé, mais le cours est tout de suite après la pause de midi…ce qui me donne amplement le temps de copier sur Hermione. Ou sur Lavande si Hermione n'accepte vraiment pas.

Le CD que j'avais acheté pour Drago est encore sur ma table de chevet, emballé dans son papier ridicule. Il ne l'aurait probablement pas aimé. Peut-être même pas accepté, étant donné que ça venait de moi. Cet après-midi là, Ron et moi avions croisé Indy au _SmokeCD_, je ne sais pas si il était déjà au courant pour Drago et moi. S'il avait déjà des vues sur lui… Bof ! Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Il en avait probablement.

Merde. Pourquoi je pense encore à ça ? Ron et Bay ont raison, il a eu tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour essayer de régler les choses et il ne l'a pas fait. Il se contente de se comporter comme un enfoiré de première, comme si rien n'y était. Comme si on était simplement deux amis qui s'étaient engueulés.

Je considère avoir assez donné.

O

O

Presque trois semaines ont passé depuis la rentrée et les choses sont encore un peu bizarres. Je ne parle toujours pas à Malefoy – et je parviens de mieux en mieux à l'appeler Malefoy au lieu de Drago. J'ai bien essayé de renouer le contact, juste un peu, juste cordialement, parce que c'est vrai que nous sommes partenaire de laboratoire et que nous n'aurons pas le choix de travailler ensemble à un moment ou à un autre. Mes efforts ont rapidement cessé parce que quelques jours après que j'ai décidé de ne pas tout bonnement ignoré Malefoy, qui ai-je eu la surprise de voir à la sortie de la classe de physique qui attendait mon ex comme un bon chienchien ? Indiana Reynolds. J'ai failli faire une syncope. Et ce connard a eu l'audace de me sourire. À moi ! Comme s'il n'avait joyeusement craché sur notre amitié. C'était un vendredi juste avant qu'on tombe en weekend et j'ai transféré tout ce qu'il y avait dans mon casier dans celui de Ron – ce qui a un peu troublé Neville le lundi suivant, mais qu'importe.

Drago, lui, a eu la décence de pâlir – ce qui faisait ressortir le résiduel de son œil au beurre-noire droit. Hermione et moi avons rapidement décampés, mais j'ai eu le temps d'entendre Indy demander à Drago s'il pouvait rentrer avec lui en voiture puisqu'ils allaient répéter ce soir là…_chez lui_. Foutu connard, il est juste venu me le foutre dans la face.

Ils sont souvent ensembles, maintenant, et ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Zabini autant que quand c'est avec moi que Drago traînait. D'un autre côté, vu qu'il essaie de passer le plus clair de son temps à compter fleurette à Bailey, je ne suis même pas certain qu'il ait remarqué qu'il y avait un nouvel ajout à sa petite bande. Parkinson, elle, je l'ai surprise à faire les yeux doux à Indy. Je ne sais pas si c'est une astuce pour que leur couple passe inaperçu ou si c'est qu'il ne s'est pas plus déclaré à ses amis avec lui qu'avec moi, mais bon !

Et je ne sais pas si ce n'est que moi – et je ne peux pas le demander aux autres parce qu'il me dirait d'oublier ça –, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est Indy qui recherche la compagnie de Drago et pas le contraire. Alors que Malefoy ne change rien à ses habitudes et que sa petite routine continue comme avant, Indy butine tout autour comme un putain de papillon en chaleur.

Bordel ! J'en ai vraiment plein le cul de cette situation.

O

La journée se termine enfin, mais je pense que mon cerveau est encore trop au neutre pour que je puisse m'extirper des bras de Trelawney. Ses longs cheveux broussailleux et grisonnants m'égratigne le cou alors qu'elle me berce doucement contre son buste – je me concentre activement pour oublier la sensation de sa poitrine collé contre mon torse.

—_Harry_, ce poème que tu as écris m'a émue jusqu'aux larmes. Ton cœur torturé est une plaie béante qui pleure des poignards ensanglantés sur mon âme nue.

Pitié, tout sauf son _âme nue_.

Elle continue de caresser mes cheveux. Je n'aurais jamais du me servir des chansons de Jean-Jacques Goldman(1) et de Marc Lavoine(1) pour écrire ce foutu poème, maudits français romantico-dramatiques.

Elle finit par me laisser partir et je sors ma carcasse violentée de la salle sous les regards moqueurs de mes camarades philosophes. Voilà un cours que je m'assurerai de ne prendre qu'une fois.

A deux pas de la porte, je tombe sur Malefoy, appuyé sur le mur d'en-face.

—Il faut que je te parle.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il me dit ça, je pince les lèvres.

—Ça ne sera pas long. Je n'ai pas encore terminé le rapport de labo qu'on doit remettre demain, ce n'est pas vraiment difficile, mais fournir toutes les explications, c'est long. Est-ce qu'on pourrait le faire ensemble ? Maintenant ? Vite.

Je me sens un peu pris au dépourvu et ça ne m'enchante pas du tout.

—Je ne pourrai pas le finir ce soir, chez moi, c'est l'anniversaire de Mère et Père veut que nous sortions à Londres pour célébrer ça. Avec toutes leurs connaissances.

—Donne. Je vais le finir tout seul, ça ira, je comprends bien la matière.

C'est la plus longue phrase que je lui ai dit sur un ton si cordiale en presque un mois. Il me regarde, ses yeux comme deux ronds de flans, puis acquiesce rapidement en fouillant dans son cartable pour en sortir les premières feuilles du rapport.

—Les graphiques et les tableaux sont faits. Les schémas et les théorèmes aussi. Et l'intro. Il ne te reste qu'à finir la discussion et à faire la conclusion. Si tu veux, demain midi, on peut regarder le travail final ensemble.

—Ce sera pas nécessaire.

Je prends les papiers qu'il me tend et les glisse entre les pages de mon cahier de philo pour ne pas les froisser.

—Potter ! Pour le projet d'introduction sur les forces, il faudrait qu'on en voit une partie ensemble.

—Pourquoi ?

—C'est un exposé oral, il faudrait que je connaisse ta partie et toi la mienne, pour qu'on ne se recoupe pas et… Merde ! On ne va pas travailler comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année, si ?

Il semble à moitié incrédule et à moitié énervé. Le corridor est plutôt vide à présent, mais les enseignants sont encore tous dans leur classe, probablement à écouter notre conversation.

—Je sais que tu es fâché, mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas au moins faire ça bien ? Travailler ensemble, je veux dire.

—J'ai pas envie, non. Le moins on fait de truc _ensemble_, le mieux je me porte.

Mes mots font se durcir ses traits et je suis content de voir que ça lui fait au moins quelque chose parce que, dernièrement, je trouve que je suis pas mal seul à être touché par toutes ces choses et je trouve ça dérangeant. Si ça lui passe à cinquante pieds par-dessus la tête, c'est très bien, mais il pourrait au moins faire semblant de souffrir un peu quand je suis aux alentours.

Ceci dit, il a raison.

—Pour l'oral, c'est bon, on peut réviser ensemble.

—Ah ! Bien. Cool.

Il me fait un sourire et je m'oblige à penser à Indy pour ne pas laisser sa fossette à croquer m'arracher un gémissement.

—Chez moi ou chez toi ? reprend-il.

—Mardi avant qu'on passe, le cinq ou le six février, si tu peux, on reste après l'école. Dans la cafétéria.

Son sourire disparaît complètement, mais il me fait un «oui » de la tête.

—Pas de problème.

Nous marchons côte à côte jusqu'au casier et quand on arrive près du sien, il ralentit.

—Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

Je ne réponds même pas, puis interpelle Seamus qui me rejoint en gambadant. Malefoy se plonge dans sa combinaison de cadenas.

Bailey avait peut-être raison, finalement.

O

Nous entrons dans le studio, accueillis par des cris courroucés et un flash éblouissant. Bailey s'avance dans la pièce richement éclairée par de larges fenêtres en retirant son manteau, puis répond brièvement aux salutations qui lui sont adressés. Je reste figé sur le pas de la porte, suivant des yeux les hystériques qui traversent la pièce en courant, criant aux autres quoi faire sans la moindre délicatesse. À ma gauche, cinq ou six filles sont assises par terre, à moitié nue, tirant sur leurs cigarettes comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Leurs cheveux sont relevés en chignons crépus volumineux et leur visage est bariolé de couleurs criardes. Elles se taisent en me dévisageant longuement et je rajuste la bandoulière de mon sac sur mon épaule et détournant les yeux, je fais définitivement tache dans le décor.

—Harry, m'appelle Bailey, viens ici que je te présente.

Faisant fi des quelques commentaires que j'entends en provenance des cheminées, j'entre finalement dans le vaste loft. Mon amie est debout à côté du photographe, un homme aux cheveux blonds platine mi-longs retenus en toque sur le dessus de la tête, il a une barbe vénitienne qui lui ombrage légèrement les joues et une mâchoire très définie. Son corps est tellement mince que j'ai peine à croire que ses petits bras maigrichons puissent tenir sa caméra si aisément.

Alors que j'approche, il fronce les sourcils, puis lance à Bailey un regard désapprobateur en ruminant son _chewing gum_.

—Trop petit et trop grassouillet, Bay, je ne peux pas utiliser ça.

Je me refroidi immédiatement. C'est quoi son problème ? Je manque de tourner les talons aussi sec, mais mon amie m'attrape le coude et me retient fermement à ses côtés.

—Ce n'est pas un mannequin, c'est mon ami, Harry Potter que je ramène pour la séance, _tu sais_.

—_Oh_.

Son visage se radoucit aussitôt et il m'accorde une seconde évaluation visuelle qui semble le satisfaire sensiblement plus, cette fois. Je combats la rougeur que je sens grimper et croise les bras – je me suis fais traiter de _petit_ et de _grassouillet_, quand même…

—Il faut juste que je termine ça.

De l'épaule, il désigne les mannequins derrière lui qui discutent tranquillement. Bailey acquiesce, puis elle m'entraîne avec elle dans le fond de la salle où nous nous asseyons.

Le foutu photographe mâchonne sa gomme et me sourit aguicheusement avant de retourner à son appareil. Je déglutis, puis l'observe diriger les modèles devant l'objectif. Quatre des fumeuses que j'ai vu tantôt prennent des poses suggestives autour d'un homme mannequin qui se contente de rester planté, droit comme un «i », fixant directement la lentille – son regard noir et puissant dégageant un petit je-ne-sais-quoi de fabuleusement sexy. Ses cheveux sont très foncés également, plus encore que les mien, et s'allongent jusqu'à la ligne de sa mâchoire anguleuse. Le photographe lui demande d'enlever son veston, pendant qu'il change de filtre, et il dévoile sa carnation de porcelaine qui luit presque sous la lumière du projecteur. Il pose davantage dans cette tenue et je peux admirer sa musculature infiniment délicate rouler sous sa peau. Il n'a pas une carrure très développer – surtout si je compare avec mes amis sportifs que je vois hebdomadairement nus –, mais je me surprends à le trouver très _mâle_ tout même.

Je me ressaisie subitement alors que je suis sûr le point de me mettre à baver comme la première groupie qui passe.

—C'est qui ? je demande presque malgré moi.

—Hum ?

Bailey lève les yeux de sa revue pour regarder droit devant elle.

—Roger Davies. Ils se l'arrachent présentement, il a une formation de danseur contemporain et il arrive à prendre, et à tenir, des positions assez incongrues. J'avoue que ses lignes sont parfaites généralement.

Elle se penche sur la table basse où s'étalent des centaines de magazines – de mode, de coiffure, de _modeling_… –, puis m'en jette un sur les genoux. Roger Davies fait la page couverture, immortalisé en plein saut, ses jambes lancées dans les airs formant une ligne parfaitement droite, ses bras et sa tête rejetés en arrière gracieusement. J'ai dû mal à arracher mes yeux à ma contemplation, mais fait un effort pour voir l'original sourire doucement en discutant avec la maquilleuse qui redessine certains angles de son visage.

—Le _shooting_ d'aujourd'hui est facile, mais ma mère le voulait parce qu'il est la saveur de la saison…

Je n'ai pas de mal à le croire.

—Vous êtes prêts ?

Le photographe se tourne vers nous.

—Tu ne vas pas porter _ça_, dit-il en me désignant tout au complet d'un ample geste.

Je grince des dents, il y a quand même des limite à encaisser la critique, non ?

Il me fait signe de m'en aller, puis une assistante me traîne jusqu'à une cubicule dans lequel ils entassent des piles et des piles de vêtements. Bailey a suivi – heureusement ! – et elle s'accroupit devant moi, commençant à piger dans les amas de tissus, me jetant des t-shirts et des pantalons au fur et à mesure qu'elle en trouve qui lui plaisent.

—Euh…Bailey ? Ça ne fera pas, je l'interromps rapidement.

—Mais oui, je suis certaine qu'un col en V va t'aller à merveille…

—Non, c'est pas ça. La taille : je ne porte pas de médium…ni du 34 de pantalon… Est-ce que vous avez des tailles normales ?

Elle se retourne vers moi, une expression surprise peinte sur son visage.

—Tu fais du large ?

Je hoche la tête, puis elle fronce les sourcils avant de retrousser ses manches et de partir à la recherche d'un haut qui me ferait.

—Je ne pense pas qu'on ait ça, elle marmonne plus pour elle-même. Est-ce que ça va bien tomber Oh Seigneur… Et tu fais quoi en pantalon ?

Elle dégote une veste de coton à imprimés multicolores qu'elle me jette au visage.

—Euh…du 38-40.

Au final, elle réussit à mettre la main sur une tenue qui la satisfait. Elle me fait enfiler un short en coton noir et un t-shirt à col en V – «parce que rien n'est plus _sexy_ dans tout l'Univers » – d'un vert vieilli _excessivement_ ajusté parce qu'ils n'avaient vraiment que du 36.

—Et mets ça dans tes pieds, Bailey ajoute en brandissant une paire de _flip-flop_.

—Mais…ce ne sont pas des photos plein pied, si ?

Elle me fusille du regard et me fourre la paire de sandales dans les mains avant de disparaître.

C'est la première fois que je porte ce genre de…truc…et j'ai l'impression que ma craque d'orteil est en train de se faire violer. Mes gros orteils ont l'air tristement mis à l'écart du reste de mes doigts de pieds et, alors que j'observe ce phénomène troublant, je me fais la promesse de ne jamais acheter rien de semblable à ça.

Quand je lève finalement les yeux vers l'entrée du cubicule, je vois Roger Davies qui vient par ici. Il se plante à côté de moi et commence à se dévêtir. Nos regards se croisent et je me surprends à lui sourire. Il me répond immédiatement par la pareille avant que son regard descende le long de mon accoutrement.

—Où est-ce que tu t'entraîne ? me demande-t-il, appréciateur.

Je rougis furieusement à son ton.

—Nulle part, je joue au hockey dans une ligue…

Il hausse un sourcil et je réalise subitement que ses yeux ne sont plus noirs, mais d'un bleu pâle désarmant.

—Tu sors avec Bailey ? reprend-il avant que j'ai pu lui demander quoique ce soit.

—Oh non, non. Je suis son ami, Harry Potter…

—Harry Potter de dix-sept ans, tu vas à l'école avec elle, tu sors d'une histoire compliquée, tu es plutôt beau garçon et très honnête, débite-t-il incrédule.

Je ne trouve d'abord rien à répondre, me contentant de le dévisager.

—Je…je… Quoi ? je bégaie finalement.

Un sourire amusé éclaire son visage et il penche la tête sur le côté.

—Bailey a beaucoup parlé de toi durant les dernières semaines…

Les joues me chauffent et je détourne le regard. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a été raconté sur moi ?

—Harry ! C'est prêt, vient ! m'appelle la traitresse.

Je passe devant Roger Davies et essaie de ne pas avoir l'air d'un flamboyant débile en bredouillant un «au revoir » tout ce qu'il y a de plus pathétique. Évidement, lui me fait un sourire ravageur qui fini de m'achever. Quand j'arrive devant mon amie, elle lisse mes vêtements sur moi, en me glissant imperceptiblement à l'oreille :

—Le photographe te trouve mignon, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Je grimace en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Le premier commentaire qu'il m'a fait n'était pas franchement encourageant…le second était sur mon manque de goût vestimentaire.

—Pas vraiment…

—Je vais prendre son numéro de téléphone quand même…on sait jamais !

Tout sourire, elle s'éloigne, me laissant en plan seul face à la lentille de la caméra.

—Euh…! Tu ne restes pas ?

—Bien sûr que non, répond-elle. Je ne voudrais pas que mon éclatante beauté te vole la vedette !

—Aucune chance, marmonne le photographe en appuyant sur le déclencheur.

Elle lève les pouces en souriant outrageusement, encouragé par le commentaire de l'autre alors que je me frappe mentalement le front.

Rapidement, il commence à me donner des ordres : «Fais ceci, fais cela », «Place-toi ainsi », « Surtout ne fais pas ça », «Change de pose, Harry ! Tu es pareil sur toutes les photos ». Merde ! Il est de plus en plus désagréable ! Je bougonne dans ma tête en essayant d'arrêter d'être aussi gêné alors qu'il me crie de changer de pose…

—C'est toujours si exigeant de travailler avec des novices, s'enflamme-t-il.

Je soupire en croisant les bras et en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Il veut devenir mannequin ?

Roger Davies s'approche, les mains bien enfoncées dans son manteau de feutre.

—Non, justement, alors décroche un peu Al, réprimande Bailey.

De façon purement immature, je suis content qu'on prenne enfin ma défense.

—J'allais y aller, reprend le modèle en venant me rejoindre. Je voulais te donner ça.

Il me tend un morceau de papier plié en deux.

—C'est mon numéro de téléphone, si jamais tu as du temps libre…et si Boisclair ne t'a pas déjà trouvé un remplaçant.

Ses yeux azurés sont ancrés aux miens et je ne détourne le regard que pour saisir le papier délicatement tendu.

Un bruit de flash retentit et nous nous retournons tous les deux vers Bailey qui vient de prendre une photo avec l'appareil d'_Al_.

—Désolée, s'exclame-t-elle rapidement. Ça va vraiment faire une belle photo.

Je me mords les lèvres pour retenir le sourire niais qui essaie de prendre le dessus sur moi.

Roger enroule ses doigts autour de mon avant-bras.

—À la prochaine, alors, m'envoie-t-il.

—À bientôt, je réponds en serrant son numéro dans mon poing.

O

Il fait un froid de canard et il vente beaucoup, aujourd'hui. Mes parents ont essayé de me convaincre de ne pas sortir, mais me voilà quand même, assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier à attendre mon _ami_.

Hier avant-midi, Roger a appelé pour me demander si j'avais du temps libre aujourd'hui – dimanche. Estomaqué, j'ai seulement accepté absolument tout ce qu'il m'a proposé après que je lui ai dit que je ne faisais rien. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher chez moi vers deux heures et qu'on pourrait aller au cinéma… AU CINÉMA ! Si ce n'est pas un _vrai_ rendez-vous, les enfants, je vous demande bien ce que c'est ! Au _cinéma_.

—Je suis bien contente que tu ailles t'amuser avec tes amis, Harry, me lance ma mère en s'appuyant sur la rampe d'escalier.

—Oui…

—Et qui vient te chercher au juste ? Pas les jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ?

—Non…

Elle insiste de son regard de jade et je sais que sa curiosité ne sera pas assouvie si facilement.

—Roger, un ami de Bailey – tu te souviens de Bailey, elle est venue l'autre jour avec Ron ? On va voir un film et après…je ne sais pas encore.

—Je me souviens de Bailey. C'est une nouvelle amie ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione, au juste ?

Je hausse les épaules.

—Rien du tout. Je suis toujours avec Mione à Poudlard et elle et Ron sont tout le temps ensemble, maintenant, le _weekend_ alors…bien je sors avec mes autres amis.

—D'accord.

Une voiture bleue électrique se parque devant la maison, nous interrompant, et je prie intérieurement pour que ce soit lui – ce qui me débarrasserait de ma mère.

Bingo !

—J'y vais, je m'exclame en courant vers la porte d'entrée alors que Roger sort de sa voiture.

—Ne reviens pas trop tard, d'accord ? Demain tu as de l'école.

Je m'arrête, la main sur la poignée, et lance à ma maman un regard exaspéré.

—Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, elle soupire.

Je sors sur ces mots.

Roger est époustouflant. Ses cheveux volent dans tous les sens et il remonte son écharpe par-dessus ses oreilles en me lançant un sourire contrit. Ses yeux clairs sont toujours aussi magnifiques bien qu'ils ressortent moins sans le maquillage discret qu'il portait la dernière fois.

—Tu montes ? me demande-t-il en frissonnant visiblement.

—Oui !

J'essaie de rester détendu, mais mon stresse monte d'un cran alors que je boucle ma ceinture.

—Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, me dit-il soudainement en mettant le contact.

Il embraille et nous partons. Mon estomac se serre.

—Comment ça ? je demande.

—Je ne connais pas beaucoup de…hockeyeur ? Je me demandais si tu allais arriver en survêtement ou je sais pas quoi.

Il rigole doucement.

—Préjugé ! je m'écrie en souriant largement.

—Oh allez, ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas pensé que j'allais arriver vêtu de Dolce et Gabbana de la tête au pied !

Je lui lance un regard désolé.

—Je ne sais même pas de quoi ça aurait l'air… Je ne suis pas très branché, niveau mode.

—Sacrilège ! Tu pensais peut-être que je serais en tutu, alors ?

J'éclate de rire. Rien n'est ajouté ensuite, mais le silence n'est pas pesant, il regarde droit devant lui et j'essaie de deviner où nous allons.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on va voir ? je m'enquis quand je vois qu'on arrive à Londres.

—J'ai un peu regardé et, franchement, je ne suis pas très branché films d'action.

J'essaie de ne pas avoir l'air complètement outré et me contente d'acquiescer gentiment – je ne veux pas aller voir un drame psychologique de mes deux.

—Au Curzon à Soho, il y a un film documentaire sur les sports et les stéroïdes, mon ami Phrank l'a vu et il m'a dit que c'était bien. Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, on pourra trouver autre chose à faire sur Old Compton.

—Non, je trouve que ça a l'air intéressant !

—O.K., me répond-il, l'air surpris.

Puis il m'adresse un large sourire qui lui monte directement jusqu'aux yeux.

—Super, ajoute-t-il en se retournant vers la route.

Nous arrivons rapidement devant le cinéma et il gare sa voiture tout près de l'intersection entre Old Compton Street et Shaftesbury Avenue. Dès que je mets un pied sur le trottoir, certains détails me sautent aux yeux. Old Compton est une rue principalement piétonne, bordée de cafés, de boutique et de restaurants…cela dit, devant plusieurs enseignes, un nombre considérable de drapeaux au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel flottent au vent. La fine pluie me fouette les joues et s'écrase contre les lentilles de mes lunettes alors que je reste figé devant toute cette fierté.

Je me sens soudainement tiré par le bras et avant que j'aie pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Roger me fait entrer dans un bâtiment tout près. Il m'enlève mes lunettes de sur le nez dès que nous sommes à l'intérieur et commence à les essuyer avec son t-shirt.

—J'avais peur que tu aies gelé sur place, se moque-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas en fixant mes verres qu'il est en train d'essuyer.

—Oh mon Dieu ! Désolé, s'écrit-il en me rendant mon bien. C'est la force de l'habitude, mon ex avait des lunettes et il ne les essuyait jamais convenablement…

—Euh…merci.

Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je le vois rougir légèrement.

—Est-ce que c'est le _Village_ ? je demande en pointant vers l'extérieur.

—Le Village gay ? Oui, évidemment.

Je regarde à nouveau. Les rues sont quasiment vides à cause du temps et il n'y a pas tant d'indices, si ce ne sont tous les drapeaux. Mon regard tombe tout à coup sur deux silhouettes d'hommes qui se tiennent par la main, alors qu'ils se précipitent à l'abri dans une boutique.

—C'est la première fois que tu viens ? s'étonne Roger.

—Oui, ce n'est pas un coin de la ville où mes amis et moi trainons…les rares fois où nous venons en ville…

Il acquiesce doucement.

—J'habite pas loin, il continue en pointant vaguement l'extérieur. Je ne pensais pas que tu ne serais jamais venu ici… Dommage qu'il fasse si laid, j'aurais pu te faire faire le grand tour.

—Ça va, une autre fois. Le film commence quand ?

—Dans une heure et demi, à peu près. On peut aller acheter nos billets, puis prendre un verre…ou un café, j'imagine que tu ne bois pas.

Je rougis un peu en me rappelant qu'il ne doit pas être mineur lui aussi.

Nous allons au guichet et il demande immédiatement les deux places, sans que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche. Je lui fais signe que ce n'est pas nécessaire et sors mon portefeuille, mais il secoue la tête en me poussant sur le côté et en finissant sa transaction. Je baragouine mes remerciements et nous allons nous asseoir dans un café au premier étage du building.

Je commande un chocolat chaud et lui prend un très grand café au lait.

—C'est fou quand même comme immeuble, je lance au bout d'un moment. Ça change des cinémas qu'on a à Valley. C'est classe.

—C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds là. C'est plutôt calme comme ville.

—Ouais…c'est familial. C'était plus intéressant quand on était jeune.

Il hoche la tête en refermant ses mains autour de sa tasse pour les réchauffer. Ses lèvres pâles sont un peu mauves, à cause du froid, mais son visage d'albâtre n'a pas rosi le moins du monde.

—C'est Bailey qui m'a donné ton numéro de téléphone, il reprend bientôt. Je le lui ai demandé en partant.

—Ah ? Elle ne me l'a pas dit, je marmonne en devenant écarlate.

—Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait.

Le petit sourire mutin qu'il me lance est à se damner et je sens un drôle de mouvement dans mon estomac.

—J'avoue que quand elle s'est mise à parler de toi, il y a quelques semaines, j'étais loin d'être intéressé, il continue l'air désolé. Évidemment, ce n'est pas qu'elle t'ait mal dépeint, mais tu es plus jeune alors…

Je me raidis en entendant ça. Depuis le début, je me doutais que ce genre de problème risquait d'arriver si j'acceptais la proposition de Bailey : tous ces _collègues de sa mère_ étaient des professionnels et moi, j'allais encore à Poudlard, la déduction était vite faite. Cela dit, vu que je me retrouve ici, avec Roger, je ne pensais pas que ça le dérangeait.

—Tu as quel âge, exactement ? je lui demande.

—Vingt-deux.

Oh merde ! Cinq ans. Et je ne suis même pas majeur.

Je prends une gorgée de chocolat qui me brûle un peu la gorge.

—Mais écoute, Harry, vraiment, je ne trouve pas que ce soit si dérangeant, il se dépêche d'ajouter. Je me souviens quand j'avais dix-sept ans, j'étais un peu con, mais franchement, je ne me sens pas encore _tellement_ plus mature aujourd'hui.

—Alors… ? Ça ne t'embête pas ?

—Pas _beaucoup_. C'est…c'est compliqué. Je ne te connais pas encore personnellement, mais j'ai beaucoup beaucoup entendu parler de toi et, hier, j'ai passé la journée avec Bailey – en fait, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a collé toute la journée – et elle m'a parlé de toi presque à outrance.

—D'accord.

Je prends une pause pour réfléchir, puis ajoute :

—En détails ?

Il pouffe de rire et me fait un «oui » de la tête alors qu'un sourire amusé flotte encore sur ses lèvres. Je grimace un peu pour la forme alors que je me demande tout l'ampleur de ce qu'elle a pu révéler.

—Est-ce que je devrais me mettre un sac sur la tête ?

—Oh ! Harry, non ! J'ai mes torts aussi, ne lui en veut pas trop, je lui ai demandé des choses assez intimes que j'aurais dû te demander à toi directement…mais j'étais curieux.

Son air extrêmement coupable ne me dit rien qui vaille et j'ai presque vraiment envie d'aller demander un sac au serveur.

—Comme quoi ?

Il se mord les lèvres, puis se penche vers moi.

—Je voulais savoir ce que c'était, exactement, cette histoire compliquée de laquelle tu sortais.

—Et elle…?

—Elle m'en a parlé un peu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas tous les détails, mais grosso modo, tu t'es amouraché d'un autre élève avec qui tu es sorti et il t'a trompé avec un de tes amis.

Je déglutis péniblement en me disant que ce court résumé me faisait passer pour un gigantesque cocu.

—Quelque chose de semblable, je glisse entre mes dents.

Roger grimace.

—Je me sens vraiment con. J'aurais vraiment dû attendre et te poser toutes ces questions moi-même.

—Ça va, j'apprécie qu'au moins tu me le dises et que tu ne fasses pas semblant de ne rien savoir du tout.

—Oui. Bailey m'a dit que tu étais très à cheval sur l'honnêteté…et pour être passé à travers une chose un peu semblable il y a quelques années, je sais qu'après s'être fait jouer dans le dos par un gars, on a besoin d'avoir l'heure juste avec les suivants.

Ne m'attendant pas à ce genre de commentaire, une soudaine vague d'émotion déferle sur moi alors que j'ai l'impression qu'une certaine affection pour lui s'installe.

—Et toi ? je renvoie avec un sourire.

—Moi ?

—Ton ex ?

—Ah, moi ça fait quelque temps, déjà, que je ne sors avec personne. J'ai rompu parce que ça ne marchait plus.

—Pourquoi ?

—Je dansais encore, à l'époque, et il ne supportait pas que je ne sois pas disponible pour le voir en tout temps. Il voulait toujours qu'on soit ensemble et me faisait toujours sentir coupable d'avoir une passion.

—C'est terrible, je m'offusque.

Roger arque un sourcil.

—Je… Pas terrible, _terrible_, mais on ne peut pas exiger de quelqu'un qu'il cesse de faire ce qu'il aime, il faut que ça vienne de toi, sinon tu vas te sentir comme si tu faisais des sacrifices tout le temps et… Personne ne pourrait me demander d'arrêter le hockey, mais j'arrêterais si je tombais sur quelqu'un avec qui je voudrais être… Je sais pas…

—Non, tu as raison. C'est ce que je pense aussi. Après lui, j'ai rencontré un autre mec qui faisait du mannequinat et j'ai arrêté la danse pour être modèle – et faire beaucoup plus d'argent, entre toi et moi.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et j'acquiesce.

—Est-ce que tu as demandé d'autres choses à Bailey ?

Il fait la moue, l'air de ne pas vouloir répondre à ma question, mais prend finalement une grande inspiration et se lance.

—Je voulais savoir si tu étais puceau.

Je pique un fard phénoménal et cache mon visage dans mes mains alors que je sens presque la fumée s'échapper de mon crâne. Non, merde ! C'est _vraiment_ trop _foutument_ intime, ça !

—Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Elle m'a dit que tu ne l'étais pas, mais n'est pas entrée dans les détails.

—Tu voulais des détails ? je m'écris d'une voix aigue.

Le gigantesque sourire bien accroché sur ses lèvres me donne envie de hurler alors qu'il prend mes deux mains dans les sienne et qu'il se rapproche encore plus de moi.

—Je voulais juste être certain que tu étais bien certain d'être gay, pas que tu étais hésitant et qu'une fois qu'il serait temps d'aller jusqu'au bout, tu retournerais ta veste. Et je ne suis pas de ceux qui meurent d'envie de déflorer tous les vierges de ce monde, non plus. Je sais que tu as seulement eu un amant, par contre.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et retient une plainte alors que j'essaie de me tirer hors de son emprise.

—Harry, arrête, c'est pas grave. Tu m'intéresse quand même.

Je me détends, mais reste profondément humilié.

—Inutile de te renvoyer la question…

—Effectivement.

Mon regard glisse sur sa montre, il est presque quatre heures et demie.

—Le film va commencer, je soulève.

Roger vérifie, puis se dépêche d'aller payer la note…pour nous deux encore.

O

Le film se termine et nous sortons de la salle de théâtre. Roger m'a pris la main, rapidement après que les lumières se soient fermées, et ne l'a toujours pas lâché. Nous marchons parmi la foule et personne ne nous dévisage ou nous accorde la moindre attention – si ce n'est quelques regards discrets qui se tournent au passage de mon magnifique accompagnant –, mieux encore, d'autres couples d'homos se tiennent par la main.

Quand on arrive enfin dehors, le pavé est trempé, mais il n'y a plus de vent ni de pluie.

—Tu veux aller marcher sur Old Compton ?

—Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Un drôle de mélodie retentit et Roger sort rapidement un portable de sa poche de manteau.

—Roger Davies ?... oh ! Salut !... Tout de suite ?

Je lâche sa main et m'éloigne un peu pour lui donner de l'intimité. Je vais m'asseoir sur un banc sous un abribus et admire la rue scintillante. L'asphalte mouillé brille sous l'éclairage des lampadaires et des devantures des bistrots.

_No love, just sex, followed next with a check and a note_

_That last night was dope _(2)

Je me retourne en entendant ces paroles. La porte du sex-shop juste derrière moi s'est ouverte et la musique vient de s'en échapper.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Roger en venant me rejoindre.

—Rien.

Je glousse soudainement, puis pointe derrière moi.

—Je suis assis devant un sex-shop gay. C'est la première fois.

—Et comment se déroule ton expérience jusqu'à présent ? me taquine-t-il.

—Bien. A part le gloussement de tout à l'heure, je trouve que je réagis avec beaucoup de maturité.

Il explose littéralement de rire, puis saisit ma main et me tire hors de mon abri.

—Es-tu prêt pour la grande visite ?

—Tu as le temps ? Au téléphone… ?

—Oui. C'est juste mon nouveau contrat avec mon agence, ils m'ont faxé des documents qu'il faut que je signe. Il voulait que je les renvoie avant sept heures ce soir, mais je les ai convaincus de me donner un numéro privé pour les renvoyer plus tard.

—Tu peux y aller, ça ne me dérange pas, il est presque sept heures… Tu vis près d'ici, non ?

Je m'arrête et jette un regard à sa voiture qui est à deux pas.

—Tu veux venir ? J'habite à cinq minutes en voiture.

—Je ne veux pas te faire faire de détour, je peux rentrer en bus.

Il écarquille les yeux puis secoue la tête.

—Mais non, un dimanche soir, tu mettras deux fois plus de temps à rentrer chez toi en autobus que si je t'amenais avec moi, remplissais mon contrat et faisais trois allers-retours entre ici et chez toi.

—D'accord, alors.

Son appartement se trouve au-dessus d'une buanderie, nous devons entrer par la porte étroite, coincée entre le Lavomatic et un restaurant indien, puis un escalier étriqué pour rejoindre le logement. Il pousse la porte de son antre et dès qu'il ouvre les lumières, je suis submergé par des centaines de photos accrochées sur tous les murs du salon, certaines sont colorées et d'autres en noir et blanc, de toutes les formes et dans tous les formats. Les meubles, eux, sont plutôt rudimentaires, un canapé en cuire défraichi blanc, une table de salon en bois clair, un meuble pour la télévision dans les mêmes tons et un gigantesque téléviseur à écran plat.

—Entre, entre.

Il me fait signe vers le divan, puis bifurque dans la pièce voisine.

Par politesse, je retire mes chaussures et vais m'asseoir comme indiqué, après avoir jeté un œil à l'autre pièce dans laquelle il est allé. Dans la cuisine-salle-à-manger, il est installé à sa table et signe des papiers qu'il lit rapidement.

Ne voulant pas déranger, je commence à observer son collage qui s'étale sur le mur derrière le dossier du divan. Certaines photos s'avèrent être des images de magazines alors que d'autres ne sont vraiment que des photographies collées directement au mur blanc.

—J'ai presque fini, me crie-t-il d'à-côté.

—Ça va.

Je tombe sur une impressionnante photo de lui qui semble voler à travers une scène, vêtu en tout et pou tout d'un collant noir opaque qui moule avantageusement ses jambes qui semblent infinies. Celle d'à-côté représente un couple de danseur composé d'un homme et d'une femme qui danse…une salsa ou un tango – une quelconque danse latine à en jugé par la robe à volant de la danseuse. La suivante, elle, m'arrache un petit rire : Roger doit avoir à peu près mon âge et ses cheveux beaucoup plus courts et d'un brillant blond californien lui encadrent le visage. Il porte un uniforme et ses deux bras sont jetés sur les épaules de ses amis. Il a les plus foutument magnifiques yeux bleus que j'ai vus de ma vie et ses deux joues sont creusées de fossettes.

—Tu admires mon album ?

—Tu étais blond ?

—Gracieuseté de mes racines suédoises.

Je souris et il me rejoint, s'asseyant à ma droite.

—C'était pas mal, je murmure.

Notre proximité me saute au visage et je me sens tout à coup un peu moins à l'aise. J'ai peur d'avoir peut-être envoyé un faux message en acceptant de venir chez lui.

—Je suis pas mal dans toutes les couleurs, me répond-il suavement.

Il empoigne mon pull et me tire durement vers lui. Je ferme les yeux et nos lèvres se rencontrent brusquement. Sa bouche s'ouvre aussitôt et sa langue essaie d'aller rencontrer la mienne.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde…

J'inspire par le nez, puis ouvre timidement la bouche. Roger soupire et s'accroche plus confortablement à moi, ses mains migrant de mon dos vers mes fesses. J'avale ma salive péniblement alors que sa langue est toujours enlacée à la mienne et tente de me détendre – parce que je suis très loin de profiter du moment tellement j'ai les nerfs en pelote.

Finalement, Roger passe un bras autour de mon cou et essaie de m'allonger au-dessus de lui…sa main glissant sur le devant de mon pantalon.

—EUH ! A-ATTENDS !

Je le pousse contre le canapé et me redresse.

—Tu vas un peu trop vite, j'ajoute, cramoisi.

—Ah…euh, d'accord. Veux-tu qu'on aille dans la chambre ?

Je recule jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'accoudoir en secouant la tête.

—Non. Je ne veux pas qu'on…_le fasse_.

Il se rassoit, ne me quittant pas du regard, et j'attends patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole, trop gêné pour ajouter quoique ce soit.

—Tu m'as proposé de venir chez moi, j'ai pensé que c'est ce que tu voulais.

Je secoue la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

—O.K. Dans ce cas… Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Veux-tu toujours aller dans le Village ?

—Non. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi.

—D'accord. Je comprends.

Durant le trajet, nous ne parlons pas et Roger met la radio pour combler le silence. Je n'ose même pas le regarder tellement je me trouve stupide et je garde les poings serrés en regardant le paysage défiler.

Alors qu'on sort de Cardwell et qu'on entre à Valleyfield Park, Roger coupe le son.

—Est-ce que tu es fâché ? Je ne pensais pas t'avoir poussé à…

—Non, non. Je ne suis pas fâché.

Bordel, ma maison, est-ce que tu pourrais arriver !

—Tu es gêné ?

—Un peu.

—Pourquoi ? Ne sois pas gêné ! Je n'étais même pas certain de conclure avec toi, ce soir.

Je hurle d'embarras intérieurement. Heureusement que j'ai juste ce qu'il faut d'orgueil pour ne pas me rouler en boule et crever d'humiliation.

—Je comprends si tu veux attendre un peu avant qu'on…

Il fait un signe du doigt, allant de moi à lui.

—Un nouveau partenaire ça peut être stressant, il conclut.

—Je l'ai juste fais une fois. Pas juste avec une seule personne, j'ai juste couché une très unique fois.

—Sérieux ?

J'acquiesce piteusement.

—Woah… C'est…peu.

—Je sais.

Il y a un autre silence, mais je vois enfin ma maison.

—C'est ici, je signale en pointant.

—D'accord, mais…attends.

Il tourne dans mon allée de garage et se met sur «P » avant de couper le moteur.

—Bailey t'a dit que je ne cherchais pas de relation, n'est-ce pas ? m'interroge-t-il.

—Non. Bailey ne m'a rien dit du tout. J'imagine qu'elle était trop occupée à te révéler toute ma vie privée.

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et je me sens si profondément scruté que je recule pudiquement dans mon banc.

—Je ne cherche pas, mais si ça devait mener à ça, je le prendrais…je veux dire, je ne suis pas dégoûté de l'amour ni rien. En attendant, par contre, je fréquente plusieurs personnes.

—Je comprends.

Il expire gravement en secouant la tête.

—Non. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que j'ai eu un bel après-midi et que je voulais savoir si tu voulais remettre ça, éventuellement ? Si je pouvais te rappeler.

Oh… Je joue nerveusement avec ma ceinture.

—Oui, pas de problème.

—Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne verrais que toi, on s'entend ?

—Oui, oui.

Il sourit à nouveau et vient glisser sa main dans mes cheveux alors qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser. Sans y penser, j'incline la tête et ouvre la bouche, répondant rapidement à son baiser.

O

O

Neville prend mon manteau et le suspend au crochet du fond alors que j'essaie vainement de mettre la main sur mon polycopier d'anglais que je voulais terminer pendant le cours de philo.

—C'est peut-être une zeste trop, trois dans un casier, non ? suggère-t-il.

Il est accroupi à mes pieds et parcourt rapidement les feuilles flottantes qui tapissent le fond de la case.

—Je ne sais absolument pas ce que tu entends par là. Hé ! Je l'ai !

Je brandis fièrement la page chiffonnée que je viens de tirer d'entre les pages de mon dictionnaire des synonymes. J'ai dû la laisser là quand j'ai abandonné le travail la première fois. Neville soupire et se redresse en s'époussetant les genoux.

Je sais que c'est un peu insensible de ma part de balayer d'un revers de main ses sentiments vis-à-vis notre nouvelle colocation, mais je ne peux pas retourner dans mon casier alors… Par contre, je fais beaucoup plus attention à laisser le casier en ordre.

—Harry !

Bailey rapplique rapidement, encore vêtu de son coupe-vent.

—Alors ? me demande-t-elle curieusement. Comment c'était hier ?

Je secoue la tête en désignant discrètement Neville. Ce dernier ne s'en rend même pas compte et recommence à farfouiller dans notre case sans se déranger de la présence de mon amie.

—Bon, je vais y aller. À plus, Nev' !

—T'attends pas Ron ?

—Nah… Je vais le voir tout à l'heure, ça ira.

Bay et moi partons ainsi vers le vestiaire des filles. À mi-chemin, je lui colle une claque derrière la tête qui la prend par surprise.

—HÉ ! elle s'écrie en mettant sa main là où sa fait mal.

Elle grimace, mais ravale ses insultes.

—J'imagine que je le méritais, elle grogne.

—Tu paris ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui aies tout déballé et qu'à moi tu n'as rien dit.

—Ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Et je suis restée discrète aussi !

Je plisse les yeux. Oh oui, je sais à quel point discrète elle a été…

—Mais c'était bien alors ? Ou alors…j'ai tout gâché ?

—Non. Ça a été. Il m'a dit qu'il me rappellerait.

Malgré moi, un petit sourire me gagner et elle ne le manque pas. Elle me charrie un peu pour la forme, mais je peux voir qu'elle est plutôt enthousiaste. Je lui raconte notre sortie plus en détails : le Village, le café, le Curzon. Je laisse sciemment de côté les détails concernant ma visite chez Roger – parce que clairement, ce n'est pas à mon avantage –, puis saute au dénouement de la soirée.

—C'est trop cool, je veux sortir avec vous. Invite-moi, la prochaine fois !

—Non. Tu ne m'invites pas, toi, quand tu sors avec Zabini.

—Je ne sors _pas_ avec Zabini !

Mon rictus moqueur m'attire un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais ça en valait la peine.

—Quand on est juste tous les deux, ça va, mais dès que toi et tes amis ou Malefoy et ses amis êtes dans les parages, il devient plus con qu'un chien autistique qui bouffe mes souliers. Tu vois, je suis attendrie parce qu'il ne sait clairement pas ce qu'il fait, mais j'ai envie de lui foutre un coup de pied en pleine face…et il faut avouer que Blaise est un sale bâtard et qu'il n'a rien d'un bichon frisé.

Je pouffe à cette idée.

—Tu donnerais un coup de pied à un bichon frisé ?

—Il mange mes chaussures !

Je secoue la tête et nous continuons.

O

O

Moi qui croyais que ma relation avec Malefoy ne pouvait pas devenir pire, maintenant, il semble presque avoir remplacé toute sa joyeuse petite clique par Indiana. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils jouent tous les deux, mais est-il vraiment nécessaire qu'Indy vienne conduire Malefoy jusqu'à notre classe de physique ? Est-ce qu'il veut aussi venir pisser au quatre coins de son pupitre pour être bien certain que je n'y touche pas ? Au moins, quand elle est passée prêt d'eux, Hermione les à tous les deux généreusement bousculés, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour répondre à Drago qui s'enflammait.

J'avais toujours haï les double cours avec Rogue, mais cet après-midi je pense que ça a dépassé les limites de l'entendement : je suis en train de développer un ulcère à l'estomac avec ces conneries.

J'ai au moins pu me défouler à l'entrainement ce soir et je devrais pouvoir passer à travers la journée de demain, malgré mes trois classes consécutives avec Malefoy.

Toutes les lumières de la maison sont ouvertes et dès que je passe le pas de la porte, j'entends mes parents dans la cuisine.

—Hé oh ! je lance en jetant mon sac de sport dans les marches.

—Salut !

Je me dirige directement vers le réfrigérateur.

—Tu avais un message sur le répondeur, mon loup, me dit ma mère en relevant la tête de ses factures.

—Ah ouais ? Si c'est encore ma horde de fan japonais, dis-leurs que j'économise encore pour acheter mon billet d'avion.

Mon père ricane alors que ma mère roule des yeux.

—C'était un certain Roger Davies, il a dit que tu avais déjà son numéro de téléphone… Qui est _Roger_ ?

Le ton suspicieux de ma mère me fait dresser le poil sur les bras.

—As-tu effacé le message ?

—Oui. Tu as oublié son numéro ?

—Non, je l'ai en haut quelque part…Je vais aller le rappeler. Tout de suite.

Les yeux de la détective Lily Potter s'étrécissent.

—À cette heure ? Tu n'as pas peur de réveiller ses parents ?

—Non, il n'est que neuf heures…

—Pour l'amour de Dieu, Harry, dis-lui qui est ce Roger qu'on en parle plus…ou abondamment dans ton dos.

Mentalement, j'envoie chier mon père et j'espère qu'il peut le lire dans mon regard.

—C'est juste un ami. C'est le gars avec qui je suis parti l'autre fois…rejoindre Bailey.

Ma mère va pour argumenter, mais mon père la rappelle à l'ordre en désignant leur paperasse et me fait signe, dans son dos, de déguerpir. Je ne me fais pas prier.

Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et la renverse d'un bout à l'autre pour retrouver le bout de papier sur lequel Roger avait écrit son numéro de téléphone. Je fini par mettre la main dessus, il était écrasé entre deux livres dans le fond de mon sac à dos et je remercie le ciel de ne pas l'avoir fait tomber alors que sortais mes bouquins.

Je compose fébrilement les dix chiffres, puis attends.

—Roger Davies ?

—Oui ? Allô ! C'est Harry.

—Salut, Harry !

Un tapage pas possible s'en suit – et je pense percevoir des «salut Harry ! » entre les cris.

—Est-ce que je te dérange ?

—Bien sûr que non ! Je suis à The Edge avec…des amis.

Il couvre le combiné, mais je l'entends rapidement dire «je reviens », sans doute à ses amis.

—Harry ?

—Je ne veux pas vous interrompre, on s'appellera plus tard…

—Non ! Ça va, je te dis. Je t'avais appelé pour t'inviter à venir avec nous, ça m'étonnerait qu'il te demande tes cartes d'identités ici. Je peux toujours venir te chercher, ce n'est pas un problème…

—Je ne peux pas…c'est une soirée d'école.

Je me flageolerais si je pouvais.

—C'est vrai. Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça… Vendredi ? On irait juste au pub.

—D'accord, mais j'ai un entrainement jusqu'à neuf heures.

—Oh…j'ai un _shooting_ à cinq heures samedi matin, je ne pourrai pas si tard. Samedi soir, alors ?

—J'ai un gros match samedi. Si on gagne on va probablement fêter ça avec mes amis et si on perd, on va probablement passer notre soirée à les maudire jusqu'à la soixante-septième génération.

Il rit au bout du fil.

—Je comprends. Et dimanche, c'est considéré comme un soir d'école… tu es difficile à attraper, Harry Potter !

—Pas tant ! Les mardis et les jeudis après quatre heures et demie, je suis toujours disponible…et d'autres jours aussi, parfois. Demain, veux-tu juste…qu'on se voit ?

—Bien sûr ! Veux-tu que je vienne te chercher à l'école ? C'est Poudlard, non ? Comme Bay ?

—Oui, c'est ça.

—D'accord, alors demain à quatre heures et demie. Te fais pas mettre en retenue !

—Non. Alors à demain. B…

—Hé ! Tu ne vas pas raccrocher ? Je me suis rendu comte, l'autre jour, qu'on n'avait même pas parlé du film. Est-ce que tu l'avais aimé ?

—Oui…oui, beaucoup, même. Je ne suis pas vraiment le type qui aime les documentaires généralement, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé les interviews qu'ils ont fait avec des athlètes professionnels et les entraineurs olympiens.

—C'était intéressant. J'aurais aimé qu'ils parlent un peu plus des danseurs, par contre, il ajoute à la rigolade.

Je me moque ouvertement.

—Ne ris pas ! On est des sportifs nous aussi.

—Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, tu as raison…

—Tu sais, j'ai couché avec beaucoup de gars, mais tu es celui qui a les fesses les plus fermes et les plus rebondies.

Les mots se coincent dans ma gorge et j'émets un drôle de son inarticulé qui franchement ne voulait rien dire…parce que qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu vouloir dire ?

—Harry ? Je suis désolé, je suis un peu éméché et j'ai tendance à dire ce genre de chose quand je bois.

—D'accord. Merci alors…

Il éclate de rire à nouveau.

—De rien, ça vient du fond du cœur. Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

—Je ne sais pas.

—Est-ce que tu y as pensé ?

Je me mords la lèvre en repensant aux trois derniers jours.

—Honnêtement, non. J'ai pensé à toi, mais pas à t'appeler…

—Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de ta jeunesse ! Demain, tu dois m'appeler, par contre. Avant que je vienne te chercher, rappelle-moi pour me confirmer qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, sinon je ne viens pas.

—D'accord.

—Il faut que j'y aille. Mon ami me fait des signes à travers la vitre.

—O.K. Je vais t'appeler demain.

—J'y compte bien ! Bonne nuit, beauté !

Je réponds par un de mes fameux baragouinements, puis raccroche.

O

O

Je suis, d'habitude, un fan incontesté des parties de hockey du samedi soir. Je me sens comme un vrai athlète professionnel qui va défendre sa patrie contre ces armoires à glace de Russes. Ce soir par contre, je ne suis pas du tout enjoué de me retrouver sur la glace. Ni moi, ni aucun autre de mes coéquipiers, d'ailleurs.

Le coach a mis la musique dans le tapis et _AC/DC_ est sur le point de faire saigner mes oreilles. Il fait jouer notre CD de la victoire, mais nous avons tous des têtes d'enterrement quand même.

Ce soir, on joue contre Blacksquare.

Quand je suis arrivé à la patinoire, leur autobus était déjà parqué dans le stationnement et je suis pas mal sûr d'avoir vu Jedusor fumer sa clope dans la sortie de secours.

Si ce n'est de l'accrochage qu'il a eut avec Malefoy en début de saison, il semblerait s'être tenu plutôt à carreau cette année et ce n'est vraiment pas pour nous rassurer. Nous ne nous étions pas retrouvé contre lui encore, comme seulement une ou deux autres équipes, et nous nous demandons tous si c'est pour jouer contre nous qu'il s'est tenu si tranquille. Foncièrement, nous croyons tous que c'est le cas car, avec Cardwell, nous sommes l'équipe à battre, alors pour qui il se réserverait, sinon ?

La dernière chanson de notre mix de la victoire commence et je me dépêche de lacer mes patins.

_We come from the land of the ice and snow_(3)

Ron entre dans la chambre des joueurs en trombe et jette son sac à côté de moi, baissant ses pantalons en chemin.

—Wow. Ron, tu es en avance, non ? s'exclame Seamus en regardant l'horloge au mur.

Ronny lui déroule un doigt du milieu des plus impressionnant avant de choir sur son banc et de retirer son t-shirt. De la porte jusqu'à son box, il a répandu son manteau, ses mitaines, son pantalon et son pull-over comme une version moderne du petit Poucet.

Dean balaie tout son bordel avec son hockey, me faisant signe de commencer la tradition, je viens alors me planter devant Ron.

—Mets ton casque, son altesse, j'intime en lui tendant ledit couvre-chef.

—Mais je suis pas prêt !

Je lui fais signe vers file enthousiaste derrière moi et il soupire en enfonçant la protection sur sa tête. Je lui frappe doucement sur la tête avec mon gant gauche puis cogne nos deux casques ensemble. Après moi, Seamus et Dean font de même, puis tous les joueurs de notre équipe. C'est notre porte-bonheur.

Le disque du Coach s'achève et nous sortons du vestiaire les uns à la suite des autres, Ron continuant de revêtir son uniforme.

—Weasley ! on entend Adams s'époumoner. Encore en retard ? Ramène ton derrière sur la glace immédiatement avant que je m'en serve comme pantoufle.

Seamus à ma gauche pouffe dans son gants et je lui souris largement alors que Ron râle derrière nous en se trouvant des excuses – toujours les mêmes, être l'enfant d'une famille nombreuse redéfini souvent la priorité des activités extrascolaires.

Nous nous aventurons sur la glace, puis commençons à faire le tour de notre territoire, en file indienne. Comme prévu, les gradins sont bien remplis. Je vois Fred et George debout sur un banc, le visage peint en rouge et jaune avec des pancartes ridicules – «Marrie-moi Harry » et «Si l'inceste était permis, Ron serait dans mon lit ». Ginny et Luna Lovegood sont avec eux, non pas qu'elles apprécient le sport, mais Ginny est une mordue de sportifs et qu'elle traîne Loufoca partout où elle va.

Je fronce les sourcils, parce que je pensais qu'Hermione m'avait dit qu'elle venait, puis je la repère enfin. Elle est installée, les jambes croisée, un bouquin couché dessus et elle ne lève pas les yeux, bien que la foule réagisse à notre arrivée.

Les palets sont alors lancés sur la glace et je m'empare du morceau de caoutchouc noir.

_How long, How long will I slide_(4)

Nous faisons tous quelques lancés avant que Ron n'émerge enfin du couloir et se lance sur la patinoire. Il reste un moment à côté du but et s'écrase sur la glace où il fait plusieurs étirements alors qu'on continue de pratiquer nos tires-au-but.

Finalement, l'équipe de Blacksquare vient nous rejoindre et miroite notre comportement de leur côté du terrain. Immédiatement, l'atmosphère dans l'aréna s'intensifie. Notre façon de patiner est plus raide et nos coups plus vifs.

Je déteste jouer contre cette équipe. Je ne sais jamais comment ça va se terminer. Depuis l'incident de Blacksquare, nous craignons toujours un peu de nous faire tendre une embuscade à la fin des matchs.

_Separate my side_(4)

Le sifflement de l'arbitre nous fait cesser l'échauffement.

La plupart des membres de mon équipe regagnent le banc de touche alors que je m'avance vers la ligne d'attaque, entouré de Dean et de Seamus. J'ai la chance de ne pas me retrouver face à face avec Tom Jedusor qui nous observe de son banc. C'est généralement, déjà bien qu'il ne soit pas sur la glace, mais il ne faut pas se méprendre, toute son équipe est corrompue, pas seulement lui. Il est juste la pomme pourrie qui a contaminée toutes les autres.

La première sirène retentit et je m'empresse de faire la passe à Dean qui remonte dans le camp adverse et fonce directement pour le _goal_. Le gardien l'intercepte puis passe vivement la rondelle à un des ailiers.

O

Ils nous font courir partout. Je ne pense pas avoir la patate assez solide pour qu'elle tienne jusqu'à la deuxième mi-temps. Je sais aussi qu'ils mènent la vie dure à Ron, mais je ne peux vraiment rien y faire si ce n'est de tenter de retenir la _Puck_ dans leur territoire le plus longtemps possible.

Adams crie mon nom et je retourne sur la touche sans me faire prier. J'enlève mon casque et sens la sueur me pisser sur les tempes et dans les yeux. Dean me passe une gourde d'eau et je m'asperge généreusement le visage avec. Je prends une gorgée et rince ma bouche avant de la recracher entre mes patins.

—Putain, j'ai tellement chaud, je souffle.

—M'en parle pas, m'appuie Dean en essuyant les gouttes qui lui dévalent la crête du nez.

Nous suivons des yeux Seamus qui fonce à l'attaque, seul, fendant les deux défenseurs de Blacksquare comme s'ils étaient une livre de beurre soleil et qu'il était un couteau chauffé à blanc. Je flanque un coup de gants au centre de l'abdomen de Dean et il commence à frapper le sol avec son bâton de hockey. Seam' feinte à gauche, contourne le filet et tire une rondelle précisément entre les jambières Macnair.

Nous sautons dans les airs et il lève deux bras victorieux en revenant vers nous. Il rentre dans la bande avec aplomb et je l'enserre dans mes bras alors que Dean fait de même de l'autre côté. Nos coéquipiers tapote son casque et nous mette de grandes claques dans le dos. C'est le premier but de la partie, en deuxième période, c'est de bon augure.

Seamus vient s'asseoir avec nous, le sourire aux lèvres et il tête sa boisson énergétique avec enjouement.

_I don't, I don't believe it's bad_(4)

O

_Slittin' my throat, It's all I ever_(4)

Les forces adverses semblent s'être resserrées quand Dean et moi retournons sur la patinoire. Les coups de bâtons dans les tibias s'égarent plus facilement ainsi que les coups de coudes. Nous faisons notre possible pour ne pas simplement répliquer parce que nous ne voulons pas tomber en désavantage numérique et risquer de perdre notre avance.

Plusieurs fois, nous parvenons à monter jusqu'au filet, mais nous sommes interceptés par les défenseurs qui n'y vont pas avec le dos de la cuillère pour nous arrêter.

Pour la millionième remise en jeu de la deuxième période, je me retrouve face à face avec Tom Jedusor qui me lance des regards empoisonnés. J'ai beau tenté de me concentrer sur autre chose, je suis incapable de détourner les yeux de ses deux orbes presque noirs qui me lancent des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

—C'est l'effet que je te fais Potter ? siffle-t-il de sa voix rauque et basse. Tu me sembles ailleurs. Tes instincts pédérastes t'empêchent de te concentrer sur la partie ?

Je sers les poings autour de ma crosse.

—C'est ta face de couleuvre et ta langue de vipère qui m'écœure, Jedusor. Quant à mon jeu, je te ferai remarquer qu'on mène.

Ses lèvres fines s'étire en sourire moqueur dépourvu de toute joie.

—Je ne tarderai pas à arranger ça. Je m'en serais charger plus tôt, mais je pensais que ce serait toi qui marquerait… Est-ce que la petite tante que tu encules te fais des ennuies ces temps-ci ?

_I thought it up and brought up the past_(4)

J'envoie le palet à Dean dès que je m'en saisis, profitant de l'opportunité qui m'est offerte de plaquer Jedusor un peu sur le côté.

Si seulement je pouvais, je lui foutrais mon poing directement dans la gueule. En plus, je suis incapable de m'empêcher de penser que c'est lui qui a, volontairement, envoyé Malefoy à l'hôpital et c'est très représentatif de son niveau de folie. Ce mec-là n'est vraiment pas net.

Nos essayons plusieurs tactiques pour pointer, mais leur abondance de joueurs nous empêche de passer aussi aisément que nous voudrions.

À cinq minutes avant la fin de la deuxième période, Jedusor marque un but chez Ron qui jette violement son hockey sur la glace et se prenant le casque dans les mains. J'imagine bien sa déception, mais il n'a franchement pas à s'en vouloir, ce n'est pas plus sa faute que celle des défenseurs et de nous trois qui ne sommes pas revenus assez vite.

Sur la ligne centrale, en tête-à-tête avec Jedusor encore, je m'étonne de son silence. Il se contente de sourire de façon calculatrice et, vraiment, il me donne des sueurs froides. Je sais sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il prépare quelque chose et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Il me prend la rondelle et l'envoie à Dolohov. Ils s'avancent tous, mais notre défense s'empresse de leur reprendre le _Puck_ et Seamus remonte rapidement vers le camp ennemi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Dean et moi faisons volte face et nous dirigeons vers le filet de Blacksquare quand j'entends soudainement le cri de Luke.

—SEAM' !

J'ai tout juste le temps de regarder par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Jedusor prendre son élan, bien enligner sur Seamus.

Mon ami se retourne trop tard.

Jedusor _double-check_ Seam' si durement que les patins de l'Irlandais quittent la glace un long moment. Le bâton de Jedusor frappe Seamus au niveau des clavicules et glisse sur son équipement, venant frapper directement dans le visage. La tête de Seam' rebondit contre la vitre de plexiglas et il s'écrase sur la glace. Immobile.

J'apparais à côté de Tom Jedusor par une magie que je ne m'explique pas. Mon bâton est quelque part avec mes gants et je n'ai même pas le temps d'y penser que je sens le cartilage du nez de mon opposant craquer sous mon poing.

Les coups de sifflet retentissent de toute part et je reçois soudainement quelque chose dans la bouche, le goût du sang ne se fait pas attendre alors je crache mon protège-dents. Je me fais tirer en arrière, prends un coup dans l'œil, puis vois enfin arriver les putains d'arbitres dans leurs pyjamas rayés.

_Push the trigger and pull the thread_

_I've got to take it on the otherside_(4)

O

Je me réveille parce qu'une douleur vive à la bouche m'arrache des bras me Morphée. Aussitôt que mes yeux s'ouvrent, je porte mes doigts à ma lèvre inférieure.

—Aaaaaah !

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain alors que ma mère sort en courant de sa chambre, enfilant sa robe de chambre en s'approchant. Hier soir, j'ai reçu un coup de palette dans la bouche et ça m'a fendu la lèvre. Aujourd'hui, elle est bleue et au moins trois fois plus épaisse qu'en temps normal.

—Oh Seigneur ! s'exclame ma mère en entrant. Je vais chercher de la glace tout de suite.

Je grimace dans le miroir en promenant le bout de mes doigts sur ma peau marquée. Mon œil aussi est enflé et violacé, mais je suis assez familier avec ça alors ça ne me dérange pas. C'est sensible, mais ça ne fait pas vraiment mal…je survivrai probablement.

Ma mère revient et me tend un sac de glace enveloppé dans une débarbouillette froide. La sensation de fraicheur calme enfin la douleur intense et je remercie gracieusement ma sauveuse du regard. Elle me caresse les cheveux et retourne se coucher alors que je descends regarder la télé.

J'arrive à regarder le premier épisode de _Pokémon_ en entier, mais m'endors durant le deuxième, ma main maintenant toujours la poche salvatrice de glace sur ma lèvre.

—Harry ? chuchote-t-on à mon oreille. Harry ?

—Hum ?

—Il y a un garçon à la porte pour toi. _Roger Davies_.

Ma conscience s'arrache désagréablement au sommeil alors que j'ai l'impression que mon corps est encore profondément endormi.

—Ro-Roger ?

Ma mère hoche la tête.

Je m'agrippe fermement au bras du sofa et me hisse sur mes jambes qui se réveillent enfin. Ma mère me regarde moqueusement alors que je m'élance tel Bambi au début du film. Les idées se bousculent dans ma tête rapidement alors que je monte les escaliers. J'ai mal au visage. Roger est chez moi… Je porte un boxer et un t-shirt. Wouah ! J'ai vraiment mal.

Oh mon DIEU ! Roger est à ma porte.

J'émerge finalement au rez-de-chaussée et me dirige vers le vestibule. Dès qu'il me voit, les incroyables yeux de Roger s'écarquillent et il me rejoint à mi-chemin.

—Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Hein ?

—Oh ! Oui…accident sportif. Je me suis battu.

Ses deux mains me saisissent le visage et son regard passe de ma lèvre à mon œil-au-beurre-noir alors que sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme sans qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit. Entendant ma mère arriver, j'enlève ses mains et sourit douloureusement.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

—On avait dit qu'on allait manger ensemble à midi, non ? Vu que ton match avait été changé de dimanche à samedi. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

—Non. OH MERDE ! Oui, je me souviens !

—Ils t'ont vraiment frappé fort, se moque-t-il.

Derrière nous, j'entends ma mère qui pouffe. Elle vient se poster à ma gauche et Roger lui fait un sourire.

—Je suis la mère d'Harry, Lily, se présente-t-elle. Désolée de ne pas m'être présentée plus tôt.

—Pas de problème, Mrs Potter.

Oh merde. Malaise…

Nous restons tous les trois plantés sur place sans vraiment parler.

—Vous devriez peut-être y aller, finit par intervenir ma mère. Après que tu te sois habillé, bien sûr.

—Est-ce que tu pourras manger ? s'enquit Roger en désignant ma lèvre.

—Je ne pense pas. Ça fait mal quand j'ouvre la bouche trop grande…

Il me lance le regard le plus compatissant du monde et je tente de le rassuré, ce qui ne parvient qu'à me faire grimacer de douleur. Encore.

—Dans ce cas, veux-tu rester pour dîner avec nous, Roger ?

Le sang fout le camp de mon visage.

—D'accord…

C'EST PAS VRAI !

—Je vais appeler James pour qu'il ramène plus d'indien, alors. Harry, va t'habiller ! Tu peux venir dans le salon, Roger.

J'attrape son poignet avant qu'il ait pu emboîter le pas de ma mère et saute les marches jusqu'à ma chambre quatre à quatre. Je ferme doucement la porte derrière nous pour que ma mère ne l'entende pas.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Tu n'arrivais pas alors je suis venu sonner… Est-ce que ça va ? Ça fait mal ?

Il vient remettre ses mains en coupe sous mon visage.

—Ça va aller. Il faut juste que je mette de la glace.

—Tu t'es battu ?

J'opine du chef et surprends alors son regard qui descend loin, loin en dessous de ma lèvre meurtrie. Je recule d'un bond vers ma commode.

—Je vais m'habiller. Tu peux t'asseoir.

Une drôle d'expression se dessine sur son visage, puis il jette un œil à la porte avant de revenir vers moi. Oh merde…

—Je sais que tu ne veux pas coucher, mais est-ce que tu me laisserais te sucer ?

Je sers les dents et respire fortement à travers mes narines. Sa main vient prendre une de mes fesses et son regard brûlant se plante dans le mien. Chaque seconde qui passe sans que je le repousse me rapproche de l'inévitable. Et il ne le sait que trop bien. Le bout de sa langue humecte sensuellement ses lèvres, sur lesquels se dessine un sourire lascif. Sa main libre se faufile derrière mon chandail et s'aventure dans mon boxer.

—Je n'ai pas le droit, je couine.

—Elle n'entendra rien…si tu restes discret.

Je deviens rapidement dur et il se met à genou devant moi. Ma gorge se noue alors que ses doigts font descendre mon sous-vêtement le long de mes jambes et que ses ongles égratignent ma peau au passage. Il me surprend en mordant gentiment l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je glapis et sa langue s'empresse de remplacer ses canines. Il continue de sucer et de lécher cette parcelle de peau si près de mon sexe. Ça fonctionne, je ne lui enlèverai pas ça, je suis foutument bandé, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça.

—Ro-Roger…Je…Oh putain de merde…oh…je ne tiendrai pas _très_ longtemps.

Mes joues brûlent alors que je lui fais cet aveu, mais il ne se moque pas et s'empresse de glisser mon érection entre ses lèvres. Aussitôt, un petit gémissement m'échappe et je crispe les mâchoires pour étouffer les cris qui alerteraient ma mère.

Roger me prend complètement dans sa bouche humide et je me recroqueville en geignant de plus belle.

—Chut, murmure-t-il en me masturbant longuement avec sa main, l'œil brillant d'amusement.

Sa main qui massait encore ma fesse vient chercher la mienne et plonge mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Puis il reprend mon sexe dans sa bouche. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens et de me regarder m'enfouir entre ses lèvres me rapproche de plus en plus de l'orgasme. L'air se comprime en dehors de mes poumons, comme sucée hors de moi, alors qu'une onde dévastatrice fait rage dans mon bas ventre. Mon bassin est bientôt emporté lui aussi dans son propre va-et-vient cadencé. Mes doigts se crispent dans ses cheveux et les siens sur mes fesses.

—Je vais…je vais…

Il ramène mon gland contre ses lèvres et me laisse venir dans sa bouche. Ma main quitte sa chevelure d'ébène et se plaque contre ma bouche parce que je suis tout bonnement incapable de m'empêcher de gémir. Quelques perles blanchâtres aboutissent sur ses lèvres, mais il les récupère rapidement avec sa langue et je manque de défaillir.

Je m'accroupie face à lui, encore bouche bée, alors qu'il me paraît plutôt amusé.

—Je…

Je tends la main vers la fourche de son pantalon, mais il m'arrête.

—Pas la peine. Ta mère va probablement venir nous chercher bientôt alors tu ferais bien de t'habiller.

—D'accord.

Je me mets debout puis me tourne pour ouvrir ma commode quand il empoigne mes hanches et écrase ses lèvres contre mon derrière.

—Roger !

—Tu n'as pas idée quel cul tu as, Harry.

Sa langue glisse alors sur ma peau et mes genoux faiblissent alors qu'une seconde vague de chaleur crépite dans mes couilles.

—Arrête tout de suite !

Il plaque un baiser sonore sur ma fesse droite, puis une claque sur la gauche avant de soupirer puis remonter mon boxer.

Je suis rouge comme une pivoine et il m'envoie un sourire d'excuse.

—Tu es mangeable, se défend-il.

Il m'attire dans ses bras et m'embrasse la commissure des lèvres, prenant ses précautions pour ne pas toucher ma boursoufflure. Nos regards se croisent et il m'embrasse encore le coin de la bouche.

—Où sont tes lunettes ?

—Je mets des verres de contact quand je joue…j'ai dû dormir avec.

—Tes yeux sont incroyables, il souffle.

Il me libère et va gentiment s'asseoir sur mon lit, comme je le lui avais demandé quand nous sommes entrés dans ma chambre. Je pige un jeans au hasard que j'enfile rapidement, puis un chandail rouge élimé dont je retrousse les manches jusqu'à mes coudes. Quand je me retourne enfin, Roger m'observe toujours patiemment et je lui fais signe de me suivre alors qu'on sort de la chambre.

—Harry ?

—Quoi ?

—Est-ce que tu voudrais venir chez moi mardi soir ? Pour une bonne partie de la soirée ?

Je ne réponds pas et il n'insiste pas alors que nous atteignons le palier. Je pensais réussir à éluder la question quand il m'attrape le bras et me retiens en arrière. J'essaie de le faire me lâcher de peur que mes parents nous voient, sa prise reste ferme.

—En passant, ce style s'apparente mieux à ce que j'avais en tête en imaginant un hockeyeur.

Pris de court, je ne vois pas immédiatement la moquerie, jusqu'à ce que son petit air coquin s'installe sur ses traits et qu'il me lâche. Je roule des yeux et il rigole. Avant qu'on entre dans la cuisine, toutefois, il pointe son derrière, puis moi, avant de lever les deux pouces avec enthousiasme.

La complicité que je partage avec Roger n'a rien à voir avec la relation en dent de scie que j'avais avec Drago – on s'engueulait, on s'embrassait, on s'amusait, on se battait, je me confessais et il m'envoyait chier. Par contre, les sentiments que j'avais pour Drago étaient beaucoup plus profonds que ceux que j'ai pour Roger. En fait, je ne suis pas complètement certain d'être prêt à me lancer dans une autre histoire…parce que je ne suis pas complètement certain de ne plus du tout aimer Drago…

Pourtant, j'aime beaucoup Roger. Je ne le connais pas comme le fond de ma poche non plus, mais jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours passé de très bons moments avec lui. Je sais qu'il est plus vieux et plus expérimenté que moi, mais la façon dont il me fait sentir quand on s'embrasse – et juste à l'instant – est incroyable. Alors que Drago me faisait tout le temps sentir comme un maladroit petit puceau, Roger, lui, n'a jamais l'air moqueur, amusé, oui, mais jamais moqueur.

Roger est transparent et, même si nous n'en avons pas vraiment reparlé depuis notre premier rendez-vous, il m'a dit franchement qu'il allait voir d'autres personnes et… Merde ! Drago voulait la même chose, mais il n'avait pas la finesse de Roger. Avec Roger j'ai l'impression d'être respecté. Je n'ai pas l'impression que du jour au lendemain il va cesser de m'appeler et changer de trottoir en me croisant dans la rue. Je sais que si on couchait ensemble, il resterait le même : drôle, gentil, compréhensif. Mais il n'est pas Drago. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Roger comme je l'étais de Drago. Le suis ?

—Roger ?

Je coupe mon père et mon ami qui discutaient en partageant un pain Naan. Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi, coupés dans leur élan.

—Je pense que ça pourra marcher, finalement, mardi.

Il tressaille imperceptiblement et ses lèvres s'étirent. Je recommence à jouer dans mon poulet tandoori avec ma fourchette, incapable de prendre la moindre bouchée, et mon père recommence à bavasser comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Le pied de Roger rencontre le mien sous la table et je le regarde à travers ma frange pour réaliser que son sourire ne l'a pas quitté.

O

O

Quand elle me voit arriver ce matin à l'école, Bailey plante Zabini au milieu du corridor et fend la foule, ses deux mains levées pour venir cueillir mon visage.

—Oh mon Dieu, Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? Qui…?

Elle se tourne vers le grand noir qui est resté derrière et qui me dévisage. Bailey lui lance un regard menaçant et il s'insurge aussitôt.

—C'EST PAS MOI !

—C'est pas Zabini, je confirme.

Bailey fronce les sourcils. Elle regarde mon visage défiguré avec désarroi et pose doucement un doigt froid sur ma lèvre enflée et je grimace.

—Ça brûle, je couine.

—Qui ? elle gronde avec sérieux.

—Jedusor et Dolohov.

Je vois les sourcils de Blaise Zabini sauter dans les airs, mais j'essaie de ne pas m'en formaliser. Une petite partie de moi voudrait bien qu'il aille dire à Malefoy que je me suis bagarrer avec Tom Jedusor… juste parce que…

Heureusement que j'ai bien pris soin de ma blessure parce que ma lèvre était presque deux fois plus grosse hier matin quand je me suis réveillé qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui. Je porte toujours fièrement mon œil-au-beurre-noir et récolte mon lot d'œillades curieuses grâce à lui.

Je suis foutrement laid, je vous l'accorde, mais je ne devrais pas rester marqué alors ça va.

—Et si tu penses qu'Harry est amoché, tu devrais voir Jedusor, s'enthousiasme Seamus en me mettant un bras sur les épaules.

Je souris humblement alors qu'il me gracie d'un regard plein de fierté.

—Oh, j'imagine que tu lui as mis toute une correction, se moque Bailey.

—Une correction ? se moque Seamus avec suffisance. Fillette, Jedusor sait maintenant combien il pèse _sans son nez_.

Elle éclate de rire, mais son regard sur moi est incrédule.

—Tu t'es _vraiment_ battu alors ?

—C'est vite dit, me coupe Seamus avant que je puisse me prononcer. Jedusor est allé au tapis après le premier coup alors on ne peut pas tout à fait appeler ça une bagarre.

—Seamus, tu as eu une commotion et tu étais dans les pommes, tu n'as rien vu, je persiffle.

—Ta gueule, Harry, Ron et Dean me l'ont conté _un million de fois_, il gronde en resserrant sa prise sur mes épaules.

Je roule des yeux et Bailey supprime un sourire.

—Bailey, appelle Blaise au bout d'un moment. Tu viens ?

—Non, vas-y sans moi.

Elle glisse son bras sous le mien et continue de me poser des questions sur le match de samedi – c'est Seamus qui répond parce qu'il le raconte tellement mieux – en me tirant vers les vestiaires.

Zabini soupire. Je le surprends qui accorde un dernier regard aux longues jambes de Bailey avant de tourner les talons et d'entrer dans le réfectoire. J'imagine qu'il va rejoindre ses potes. Donc forcément Malefoy. J'aimerais voir sa tête quand il va apprendre que je me suis fait refaire le portrait…et que j'ai mis Jedusor K.O.

O

Quand j'entre dans la cours de mathématiques, en deuxième heure, je dois admettre que je suis excessivement stressé. Je suis Hermione jusqu'à son pupitre, refusant catégoriquement d'aller attendre tout seul à ma place que Malefoy arrive. Elle m'a laissé recopier son devoir pendant l'interclasse alors quand Pascal nous demande de venir empiler les travaux au coin de son bureau, je peux lui remettre ma copie dument remplie.

Le prof me jette un regard perplexe en voyant mon visage tuméfié et je lui adresse un piètre sourire.

—Hockey, je me contente de marmonner.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, puis il hoche la tête, l'air très peu rassuré. Quand je tourne les talons, je tombe nez-à-nez avec Drago qui gèle complètement face à moi. Nous restons tous les deux en plan, dans le silence le plus complet, puis je coupe le contact visuel et le contourne pour aller chercher mes effets sur le bureau d'Hermione et les apporter au mien.

Évidemment, il me rejoint tout de suite, se vautrant dans sa chaise sans me quitter du regard et je me mords les lèvres pour ne par lui hurler d'arrêter de me dévisager – et ça fait mal…aoutch. J'ouvre mon cahier et il se penche vers moi.

—Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? m'interroge-t-il, les sourcils en circonflexe.

Je m'appuie sur mon poing, bloquant mon angle-mort, et regarde obstinément droit devant moi, la bouche serré dans un pli strict.

—Potter ?

Plutôt crever que lui faire ce plaisir.

—Blaise m'a dit… Tu as cassé le nez de Jedusor ?

L'intensité de sa tristesse quand il m'a avoué qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rejouer pour la ligue me frappe alors que j'entends l'once d'amertume qu'il glisse dans le _Jedusor_. Je ne peux absolument pas ouvrir la bouche et je sers la mâchoire en sentant un pincement dans ma poitrine qui me ferait presque haleter. Je suis incapable de ne pas m'imaginer la fierté que j'aurais ressentie si je sortais encore avec Drago et que j'avais vengé sa jambe cassée, samedi dernier. J'aurais tellement voulu faire ça pour lui, mais il m'a enlevé ce plaisir. Et tout le reste, d'ailleurs.

J'inspire profondément, puis braque les yeux sur le tableau noir devant nous où une équation vient d'apparaître. Je passe le restant du cours à reporter stupidement chaque symbole que je vois au tableau dans mon cahier sans ne rien comprendre à tout ce j'écris. La tâche est, étonnamment, ardue, mais je n'abandonne pas, tout pour me garder la tête loin de Drago Malefoy.

—J'imagine que tu dois avoir quelques matchs de punition.

Il revient à l'assaut à la fin du cours alors que je plie bagage.

—Est-ce que je pourrais jeter un œil à ton oral à midi ? À la cafète. Si tu as commencé. Juste pour voir si nous allons dans la même direction.

Je me mords la langue.

—Vers midi et demi, je siffle entre mes dents. Tu sais où je mange.

—Tu penses que ton chien de garde me laissera approcher ? ironise-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules, puis commence à m'éloigner quand il me rattrape par le bras.

—Viens _seul_, j'ajoute avant de le pousser fermement dans une chaise et rejoindre les filles qui nous évaluaient du regard

O

Les autres ne sont pas très chauds à l'idée que j'aille faire un travail avec Malefoy, Ron et Seamus essaient de trouver toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour que je laisse tomber – m'assurant que s'il avait le courage de venir jusqu'ici, ils se chargeraient de lui. Leur support est apprécié, bien sûr je ne suis pas ingrat, mais je ne peux pas continuer à fuir, la tête basse, la queue entre les jambes comme un perdant fini. Il est temps que je me reprenne un peu en main et que je passe à autre chose.

Vers une heure moins vingt, je vois Malefoy quitter le réfectoire, suivi de près par Indy, et je me lève à mon tour, allant m'asseoir à une table vide dans un recoin de la Grande Salle. Je sors l'oral, que j'ai commencé à préparer dernièrement, puis mâchonne la gomme à effacé attachée à mon crayon en regardant vaguement ce que j'ai écrit plus tôt, sans réussir à lire. Mes lettres attachées ressemblent à des vaguelettes sur les feuilles blanches lignées et je me perds dans mes pensée. J'espère qu'il aura compris que mon «viens seul » faisait tout particulièrement référence à la présence non-désiré d'Indy…

Je n'ai pas reparlé à mon ancien compagnon de casier et, si ce n'est de ce jour où il m'a souri juste avant que j'emménage avec Ron, je pense qu'il me fuit lui aussi. Ce n'est pas tant que son comportement me surprend – le malaise est plus que présent à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent de loin –, mais Indy me déçoit profondément. Je sais bien que nous n'étions pas _si_ proches…pas autant que je ne le suis avec Ron ou Dean ou Seamus, mais quand même, je le considérais comme mon ami et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me ferait un coup pareil. Je ne suis pas du genre à souhaiter le malheur des gens. Qu'ils tombent vraiment très malade ou qu'ils meurent. Cependant, je voudrais vraiment, _vraiment_, qu'Indy tombe dans un escalier…ou dans une bouche d'égout… juste qu'il y ait un certain retour des choses et que le karma le foudroie. Juste un petit foudroîment, quand même.

Le banc s'écrase et quand je relève les yeux, Drago est assis juste à ma droite. Je m'écarte violemment.

—Il y a erreur, je crache.

Il fronde les sourcils, me jetant un regard interrogateur. Je note qu'au moins, il est seul.

—Tu ne peux pas t'asseoir ici.

Je désigne la place qu'il vient de prendre, puis reprends :

—Ceux qui ont l'âme toute pourrie sont censés s'asseoir là, dis-je en pointant le banc d'en-face.

Il me fusille du regard et, voyant qu'il ne se déplacerait vraiment pas, je m'écarte encore plus, sincèrement mal à l'aise qu'il soit si proche. À mon grand étonnement, il se lève, ramasse ses affaires, puis fait le tour de la table pour se réinstaller en face de moi. Je reste un instant baba.

—C'est ton oral ? me demande-t-il en prenant les feuilles que j'ai devant moi.

J'acquiesce.

—C'est le mien.

Des aide-mémoire me sont passés et je le dévisage malgré moi un instant. Il a le nez plongé dans mes notes, sa main gauche retenant sa frange pesante qui lui ferait autrement un rideau devant les yeux. Ses pupilles se meuvent sous ses cils pâles légèrement recourbés, bondissant d'un mot à l'autre sans s'arrêter. Son crayon tapote sur sa lèvre inférieure, s'arrêtant quand il souligne un mot, puis recommence.

J'arrache mon regard de Drago, parce que c'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale, et commence à lire ses cartons.

Nous discutons des sujets que nous couvrons, il me demande s'il peut parler de certaines équations, me laissant le plaisir d'aborder le sujet de la troisième loi de Newton. Ensuite, nous choisissons qui sera en charge de l'introduction et qui fera la conclusion. Il me demande des explications sur certains points et j'explique en ajoutant des parenthèses afin de me souvenir que ces passages son nébuleux. Les cours sont à veille de recommencer et tout semble aller pur le mieux alors je me détends…peut-être un peu trop.

—Je suis content que tu aies remis Jedusor à sa place, lance-t-il nonchalamment, sans lever le regard.

Je poursuis ma contemplation du préau sans piper mots.

—Je n'ai rien pu faire depuis qu'il m'a cassé la jambe et c'est un peu comme une vengeance…

—Il a mis Seam' K.O. C'est la seul raison pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je grogne sèchement.

Il hausse les épaules, sa plume glissant d'entre ses dents.

—Peut-être, mais ça me plaît quand même de…

—Eh bien j'aimerais que tu ne te sentes pas impliqué par le geste.

Sa main s'abat sur la surface lisse de la table.

—Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de m'en vouloir un jour ? Est-ce que tu es _si_ fâché ? Est-ce que tu es _si_ surpris, franchement, par ce que j'ai fait ?

Il me décoche un regard réprobateur et c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le putain de vase.

—Je ne suis pas fâché, Malefoy, je suis foutument _déçu_. Et oui, je suis surpris par ce que tu as fait parce que, contrairement à beaucoup apparemment, je pensais vraiment que tu avais un bon fond quelque part. Que tu sois un con, je peux vivre avec, mais que tu me plantes au téléphone sans me laisser la chance d'essayer de comprendre je trouve ça hyper irrespectueux. Qu'en plus, cinq ou six heures plus tard, tu sautes sur un de mes bons amis, avec qui il s'avère que je partage mon casier, je trouve que c'est franchement frôler l'immoralité.

Je commence à empiler mes bouquins furieusement. Je n'avais pas eu la chance de lui dire tout ce que je pensais de lui jusqu'à présent et je dois avouer que ça fait un bien fou.

—Que tu n'aies pas envie d'être en couple, c'est une chose, que tu n'aies pas envie d'être avec _moi_, aussi, mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu as fait ce que tu as fait avec Indy sans penser à tout le mal que ça me ferait ! T'es un foutu connard ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça me fait de vous voir ensemble, à filer le parfait amour…

—On ne file rien du tout. On n'est pas ensemble, je te le jure. C'est le groupe et…il me suit partout et…

Il ne termine pas, grimaçant outrageusement, l'air de chercher ses mots.

—Tout est de ta faute, Malefoy, je tranche, placidement. Tu as tout foutu en l'air. Tu as eu la chance de faire ça comme il faut, mais tu as tout gâché. On aurait pu rester cordiaux dans d'autres circonstances, mais tu es vraiment allé trop loin. Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est entièrement la tienne et maintenant il faut que tu vives avec les conséquences.

Je vais pour m'en aller, mais ses doigts se serrent sur mon polo.

—J'ai merdé, je suis d'accord, j'ai merdé, mais…

—Non ! je le coupe. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de comment je me sens à chaque fois que je me regarde dans tes yeux ? Comme un moins que rien ! Et, maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne m'as jamais fait sentir si bien que ça. Je me sentais bien parce que j'aimais tellement être avec toi, mais tu m'as toujours tenu sur la corde raide, je ne savais jamais si tout allait bien ou si tu allais m'exploser en plein visage comme un des stupides cadeaux du Schtroumpf Farceur. Ce n'est pas le genre de relations que je recherche.

Je saisis son poignet fermement et sers jusqu'à ce que sa main s'ouvre, laissant mon vêtement et que sa bouche se plisse de douleur. Je le lâche et m'éloigne une bonne fois pour toute, le cœur enfin beaucoup plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été en presque un mois.

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

(0)Jeu de mot : un _shortcut_ désigne un raccourci alors que _short cut_ (en deux mot) signifie _petite coupure_ – et oui, j'ai été super paresseuse, au lieu de décaler les numéros j'ai ajouté (0), merci bonsoir.

(1)Jean-Jacques Goldman et Marc Lavoine sont deux chanteurs français

(2)Let's Talk About Sex de Salt N Pepa

_Pas d'amour, juste du sexe, suivi d'un chèque puis d'une note_

_La nuit dernière c'était fou_

(3)Immigrant Song de Led Zeppelin

_Nous venons d'un pays fait de glace et de neige_

(4)Otherside des Red Hot Chili Peppers

_Combien de temps ? Combien de temps, est-ce que je vais glisser ?_

_Séparer mon côté…_

_Je ne crois pas…Je ne crois pas que ce soit mal_

_Me trancher la gorge c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours…_

_J'y ai pensé et ça m'a rappelé le passé_

_Je devrai le prendre de l'autre côté_

_Presse le piston et défais la corde_

_Je devrai le prendre de l'autre côté_

* * *

A/N : Bonsoir ! Ce chapitre est infiniment plus long que les autres alors j'espère que vous en aurez profitez. Je vous avertis, aussi, que je reprends l'université le 1er septembre et que je n'updaterai plus aussi souvent. De plus, **CETTE FIC VA CHANGER DE TITRE ET DE RÉSUMÉ**. J'y avais déjà songé et certain(e)s m'avaient convaincue de ne pas aller jouer là-dedans, mais un auteur ne peut encaisser des commentaires tels que "j'avais vu ta fic depuis longtemps, mais ni le titre ni le résumé ne m'ont attiré" qu'un certain nombre de fois avant de se remettre en question alors voilà :

Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi va devenir **Personne ne frappera aussi fort que la vie**

Le nouveau titre étant basé sur une réplique tirée de Rocky Balboa (VI) en hommage à Phrank Morin qui aimait beaucoup ce film._  
_À bientôt !_  
_


	18. La loi des séries

**N/A :** Je remercie ma bêta, Melowcotones, qui vient de se joindre à l'équipe (de, maintenant, deux) d'ATHAM ! YAY !

* * *

**Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?**

**Chapitre 18** : La loi des séries(0)

* * *

Potter s'éloigne et je reste assis seul à fixer obstinément la table pour ne pas le suivre du regard comme un désespéré. Je me sens bouillir à l'intérieur et c'est difficilement que je combats l'envie de tout foutre en l'air : d'aller m'exploser la tête sur tous les murs de la Grande Salle. Calmement, je plonge mon visage dans mes mains et expire longuement jusqu'à cette impression de vide d'air douloureux dans mes poumons… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça serait si pénible. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'en voudrait autant…et encore moins que ça m'affecterait tellement. Qui aurait cru qu'il me tenait en si haute estime ?

Je ferme les yeux et inspire pleinement, cette fois. Je ne comprends pas, il a beaucoup laissé couler par le passé : quand on se battait, qu'on s'insultait et qu'on se haïssait…pourquoi est-ce que cette fois-ci c'est inexcusable ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me pardonne pas, comme d'habitude ? S'il m'aimait tellement, il me pardonnerait, non ? Il a pu effacer plus de dix ans de mésentente entre nous deux quand on commençait tout juste à travailler ensemble, mais maintenant il n'y a plus rien à faire ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne passera jamais l'éponge.

Bordel de merde !

—Drago ?

Je ne retire pas mes paumes de mes orbites. Inutile. Je sais d'ors et déjà que c'est Indy. Quand il a su que j'allais faire un devoir avec Potter, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir…histoire de tenir la chandelle, je présume. Comme j'ai dit non, j'imagine qu'il est allé se tapir dans un coin pour nous espionner jusqu'à ce qu'on ait terminé.

Je garde le silence, espérant qu'il comprenne le message et qu'il me laisse tranquille.

—Drago ?

La banquette s'écrase sous son poids. Comme d'habitude, il a mal interprété mon non-verbal. Je laisse lourdement tomber mes bras devant moi sur la table et tourne enfin le regard vers lui.

—Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Sa nervosité est palpable. Je connais ses sentiments vis-à-vis Harry et je me retiens de lui demander ce que ça peut bien lui foutre de toute façon. Ses yeux vairons fouillent les miens, essayant de trouver les réponses à ses questions sans que j'aie à cracher le morceau.

—Rien. On a travaillé nos oraux et ensuite il m'a fait la morale.

Son visage se contracte – j'imagine qu'il se souvient de la fois où Finnigan m'a fait la morale – et un pli suspicieux se forme à la jonction de ses sourcils. Il a cette fâcheuse tendance à mettre en doute chaque parole qui sort de ma bouche, comme si j'étais un menteur compulsif, et l'envie de l'envoyer chier me brûle les lèvres. J'aimerais que Blaise vienne me débarrasser de lui comme il me débarrassait de Potter, mais j'ai depuis longtemps perdu mon meilleur pote qui préfère se faire mener par le bout de la queue par une fille.

Je rassemble donc mes affaires sans desserrer les dents.

—Comment va-t-il ? m'interroge soudainement Indy.

—Tu penses que c'est à moi qu'il confie ses états d'âme ?

Son expression intéressée me tire un rictus moqueur.

—Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Son regard quitte le mien et je vois la culpabilité l'envahir.

—Il trouve qu'on a l'air de sortir ensemble, si tu veux tout savoir, je finis par ajouter sèchement. Tu devrais rester à l'écart à l'avenir.

La formulation de la phrase pourrait laisser croire qu'il s'agit d'une proposition, mais il n'en est rien.

Considérant en avoir terminé avec cette conversation, je m'apprête à me relever, mais sa main s'abat sur ma cuisse, me forçant à rester assis, et Indy se penche à mon oreille.

—Comment ça ? Moins se voir, tu veux dire ?

—Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui veux que Potter aille mieux ? Il irait beaucoup mieux s'il ne pensait pas qu'on sortait ensemble et comme notre nouvelle _amitié_ semble lui donner l'impression que nous formons un couple, soyons amis ailleurs.

Ses ongles se plantent dans mon pantalon, ils traversent le tissu synthétique et je les sens bientôt s'enfouir dans la chair de ma cuisse.

—Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas tomber une bonne fois pour toutes ? Pourquoi tu continues de lui courir après ? Tu vois bien que c'est inutile, il est fâché contre toi.

—Je ne _cours_ pas après Potter, je vocifère en lui jetant un regard froid. Et même si je ne ressortais jamais avec lui, ça ne voudrait pas dire que tu aurais tes chances.

Sa bouche se crispe et je peux voir dans ses yeux que je l'ai atteint précisément là où ça fait mal. Ses doigts quittent ma jambe, mais je ne me lève pas tout de suite, pour lui laisser le temps de bien assimiler mes propos – et me délecter de son expression peinée, bien sûr.

—J'ai toujours bien aimé Harry, mais ce n'est définitivement pas une personne pour toi, Drago, a-t-il l'audace d'avancer. Moi, je te conviendrais mieux, on s'entend bien. Sexuellement parlant aussi…

Un sourire rempli de malice lui recourbe les lèvres et je me retiens de réagir, parce que je ne l'ai que trop encouragé jusqu'à présent.

—J'ai déjà perdu Harry et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a rien que je pourrai faire ou dire pour qu'il me pardonne, reprend Indy, l'air affecté. Mais je pense que tu en vaux la peine.

Je me pince les sinus en grimaçant, il est en train de me filer un mal de tête.

—Indy, je ne suis pas intéressé.

—Tu as eu l'air intéressé, plus d'une fois.

Je ris légèrement, pas amusé le moins du monde.

—Je me suis laissé tenter quelques fois. Le cul était bien, mais rien qui vaille la peine de me mettre si profondément dans la merde. La prochaine fois que j'aurai envie de me vider les couilles, j'irai mettre Pansy.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, il devrait savoir qu'on ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec un Malefoy. S'il continue avec son personnage d'amoureux transi après ça, je vais peut-être commencer à croire qu'il est sérieux.

La première cloche sonne et je ramasse mes cahiers. C'est sans surprise que j'entends ses pas faire écho aux miens alors que nous nous rendons jusqu'à mon casier.

O

La bibliothèque est silencieuse, beaucoup plus que la salle d'étude, comme toujours. S'il n'avait pas fait si froid, je serais probablement allé faire un tour pour me changer les idées, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller me geler le cul dans ma voiture en attendant qu'elle ait suffisamment chauffé. Indy m'avait proposé de sécher son deuxième cours de maths pour me tenir compagnie, mais j'ai refusé en prétextant que j'avais un devoir à faire avec Ted – je peux toujours compter sur lui pour qu'il soit au bon endroit au bon moment.

Indy. Qui aurait cru qu'il jouait pour cette équipe-là, lui aussi ? Déjà Potter et maintenant lui. Est-ce que bientôt Ted et les autres aussi vont sortir du placard ? Mais franchement, qui aurait cru qu'Indy aimait la queue ? Il ne parle jamais ni de ses conquêtes, ni de ses passe-temps, ni de rien, en fait, et pourtant tout le monde adore Indy. Comme quoi le côté mystérieux a bel et bien son charme. Je l'aurais si facilement vu avec une fille, genre Pansy ou Brown, une vamp passe-partout qui ne dit jamais non. Moi qui pensais avoir un talent inné pour cerner les gens, on dirait que je me suis foutu le doigt dans l'œil.

C'est étrange parce qu'après que je l'aie dépucelé, j'avais remarqué qu'il se faisait plus présent dans ma bande, mais rien d'aussi acharné que dernièrement. Putain ! Depuis que je lui ai taillé cette pipe, il ne me lâche plus. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il essayait de me foutre sa queue jusqu'aux amygdales – à la limite, ça, j'aurais pu m'y attendre –, mais c'est comme si ces cinq minutes dans le fond de ma gorge avait scellé une nouvelle amitié fusionnelle entre lui et moi. Une foutue amitié qui me met dans des situations délicates au moins une fois par jour.

Je claque la porte d'entrée derrière moi sur les murmures des parents d'Harry. Sur le palier du rez-de-chaussée, j'avais une bonne vue sur la cuisine et je pouvais voir que leurs tasses de café fumantes avaient été abandonnées sur le comptoir. Ils avaient dû juste changer de pièce pour ne pas me croiser. J'entendais surtout les chuchotements aigus de Mrs Potter qui semblait argumenter vivement – probablement avec Mr Potter. Je ne me suis pas attardé, la honte me dévorant.

Pas une parole n'a été échangée.

Je m'assois derrière mon volant. Mes clés sont dans le démarreur et les portes n'ont pas été verrouillées, mais ça me passe à des milles au-dessus de la tête. Je ne veux pas trop m'attarder et risquer de tomber sur les parents d'Harry, mais je me sens un peu fébrile encore. Le clapotis de l'eau dans la salle de bain quand je suis sorti de la chambre résonne dans mes oreilles et je suis incapable de le faire cesser.

Finalement, je démarre le moteur et recule dans la rue. C'est une chance qu'il soit encore tôt et qu'il n'y ait presque personne sur la route parce que je ne suis pas concentré le moins du monde. Je me sens comme une pute sur son chemin de la honte, échevelé et fatigué mais réveillé et sur la route aux petites heures. Je porte ses vêtements qui dégagent son odeur entêtante, sa fragrance personnelle que l'on peut sentir quand on plonge son nez dans ses cheveux, mêlée avec la senteur fraîche de sa lessive. Je baisse les fenêtres, affrontant la morsure du froid de janvier, pour que ces effluves grisantes se dissipent.

Je suis chez moi avant même de m'en rendre compte – moi qui trouvais toujours que le chemin était étonnement long jusqu'à chez Potter. Il me faut quelques minutes de réflexion avant que je comprenne bien ce qui se trouve devant mes yeux, cela dit. Indy est dans l'embrasure de ma porte. Avec Mère. Ma vie défile devant mes yeux. Je coupe le contact du moteur avant même d'avoir mis la transmission sur _Park_ et ouvre vivement la porte sans m'être d'abord détaché. Je ne sais pas quelle force me pousse en avant, mais je me précipite vers eux, me préparant mentalement à l'engueulade du siècle de la part d'Indy, ne gardant que de brumeux souvenirs de la soirée d'hier.

Me faire crier dessus, d'accord, mais pitié qu'il n'explose pas là, dans l'entrée, sous le nez de Mère…peut-être même de Père.

Je fais irruption dans le hall alors qu'ils sont tous les deux toujours dans le vestibule. Mère me paraît prise de court, mais Indy ne fait que m'envoyer un sourire.

—Drago ? Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre ?

Je l'ignore superbement en ne quittant pas des yeux mon ami qui semble capable de se contenir encore.

—Je vais monter, je signale à Mère sans la regarder. Tu viens ?

Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il me suivrait si docilement, mais Indy monte derrière moi les escaliers sans faire d'histoire. Tous les scénarios possibles y passent : les cris, les larmes, la bagarre, peut-être même qu'il va essayer le chantage – «Je vais le dire à tout le monde que t'es pédé, Drago Malefoy, alors donne-moi de l'argent/ta caisse/du pouvoir/une autre pipe » ou pire «Si tu ne le dis pas à Harry, c'est moi qui le ferai ».

Nous entrons dans ma chambre et je le laisse passer devant, me demandant ce qu'il va bien pouvoir dire.

—J'ai essayé de t'appeler, amorce-t-il.

—Je n'étais pas ici…

—J'ai essayé sur ton portable.

Je tapote mes poches avant de me souvenir que ce n'est pas mon pantalon. Merde ! Où est-ce que je l'ai mis.

—Hier, j'ai parlé à Harry…

—Quoi ? je m'écrie.

—Calme-toi, je ne lui aurais rien dit de moi-même. C'est lui qui m'en a parlé en premier…apparemment tu l'as dit à Pierce White et il a surpris votre conversation.

Je pâlis à cette annonce. Il m'a entendu dire à quelqu'un que j'avais sucé Indy ? Bordel ! J'ai dit à quelqu'un que j'avais sucé Indy ?

—Hier tu m'as dit que vous aviez rompu… J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je voulais te dire que je serais prêt à prendre sa place.

Les bras m'en tombent. Mes deux neurones mettent quelques secondes avant de faire passer l'information, mais je finis bel et bien par assimiler ses paroles. Non mais je rêve ? Les tapettes sont plus promptes à faire de grandes déclarations que les filles ou quoi ?

—Franchement, vous n'étiez pas faits l'un pour l'autre, si tu veux mon avis, Harry n'est pas un mauvais gars, au contraire même et je pense que ça joue beaucoup sur votre rupture. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec plus de caractère qui te _challengerait_ et je pense que c'est une qualité que je possède. Harry est plutôt coincé et immature, et puis à part le hockey, vous n'aviez rien en commun alors que nous, on est assez semblable. On aime la même musique, on rigole ensemble et sexuellement ça marche plutôt fort, je pense qu'on pourrait faire un bon couple.

Il me rejoint en deux enjambées et commence à défaire la braguette de mon pantalon.

—Moi je ne te dirai pas non, jamais… en attendant, je voudrais te rendre la pareille pour hier…

Indy se retrouve à genoux face à moi et je débloque tout à coup. Des images d'Harry appuyé contre sa porte de chambre se mettent à inonder mon esprit et je m'empresse de le repousser. Dire que ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans le lit d'Harry…qu'il y a moins d'une heure, j'avais sa bite dans ma bouche et que, soudainement, je me retrouve dans ma chambre avec quelqu'un d'autre qui essaie promptement de baisser ma fermeture éclaire…la fermeture éclaire du pantalon de _son_ pantalon. Bordel, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi sale.

—Arrête, je gronde en essayant de reculer.

—Attends…

—JE T'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER !

C'est la première fois que je refuse une fellation. Les gestes d'Indy se suspendent et ses yeux dissemblables se lèvent vers moi.

—Je ne peux pas…je pense que je suis encore un peu bourré et je suis crevé, j'argumente.

Et le sentiment que toute la situation est en train de me glisser entre les doigts n'aident en rien. Je crois que bander, présentement, serait aussi difficile, si ce n'est plus, que d'escalader le Kilimandjaro à genoux sous la pluie battante avec un bébé panda autiste sur le dos.

—Je vais me coucher, je marmonne en me dirigeant vers mon lit.

Je me glisse entre mes draps, un drôle de poids dans l'estomac.

—Est-ce que je peux venir ? Je vais te laisser te reposer…

—J'aimerais qu'on me foute la paix.

Je me suis endormi avant de l'entendre partir, mais il n'était plus là quand je me suis réveillé.

Après ça, j'ai vraiment espéré qu'il m'appellerait. Harry. Mais il n'a rien fait. Je ne pensais pas qu'il baisserait les bras si facilement, lui qui ne pouvait pas arrêter de me dire «je t'aime». Lui qui avait tellement insisté pour qu'on sorte ensemble. Il m'a donné sa putain de première fois ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il pourrait m'effacer si aisément de sa vie.

Pour Indy, par contre, je suis devenu l'étoile centrale autour de laquelle gravite son système planétaire. Du jour au lendemain, il a commencé à venir traîner avec moi, à m'inviter chez lui même si – surtout si – les autres membres du groupe ne venaient pas nous rejoindre pour répéter et à me passer des coups de fils à l'occasion. Il me demande sans arrêt si j'ai eu des nouvelles d'Harry – puisque je n'ai pas accepté de sortir avec lui – et si nous sommes revenus ensemble. Si c'était le cas, je pense qu'il se retirerait, mais en attendant on dirait qu'il essaie de me rappeler quotidiennement que Potter n'est pas intéressé alors que lui est prêt à tout pour m'avoir. Comme si j'allais céder parce qu'il me donne un accès illimité à son cul – Pansy s'est essayée longtemps avant lui et ça n'a rien donné.

Pendant presque un mois, Potter m'a ignoré, ses potes m'ont bousculé – et même tabassé –, je me suis coltiné tous nos travaux d'équipe à moi tout seul, j'ai pris le blâme devant mes amis – sans pour autant leurs dévoiler la vérité – pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille et que ce ne soit pas étrange une fois qu'il se décide à revenir. J'ai fait tout cela alors qu'il me faisait subir sa putain de loi du silence et, malgré tout, j'ai relativement bien résisté aux avances d'Indy. J'admets être allé consoler mon égo blessé dans ses bras faciles une fois, mais en un peu plus de trente jours, qu'est-ce qu'une seule fois ? En plus d'une quinzaine de soirées passées à picoler avec le groupe et à ne pas flancher alors que je me faisais bouffer la gueule par Indy dans les toilettes et dans tous les corridors vides de sa maison. Une seule fois. Et c'est entièrement la faute d'Harry. Je pensais qu'il commençait enfin à me pardonner, un vendredi après-midi, pendant le cours de physique, il s'était mis à me reparler, de son plein gré, lui le premier. J'avais imaginé – naïvement – qu'il avait enfin enterré la hache de guerre et qu'il était prêt à aller au-delà de sa rancœur. Foutument con de ma part de penser ça ! Le soir même, il m'aurait sans doute dévissé la tête s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Alors qu'il déménageait tous ses effets scolaires du casier qu'il partageait avec Indy dans celui de Weasley, il m'a jeté le plus haineux des regards que j'aie vu à vie. Cette nuit-là, après que Carl et Nik se soient endormis et que Matt soit rentré chez lui, j'ai été rejoindre Indy dans son lit et je l'ai mis comme une brute en étouffant ses cris dans son oreiller.

Mais ce n'est jamais vraiment lui. Quand il m'embrasse en cachette, ce n'est pas à Indy que je pense. Quand je l'ai sauté la dernière fois, c'est à Harry que je faisais payer de me faire tellement chier. De me mettre autant en colère tout le putain de temps.

—Drago ?

Ted me sort de mes pensées en me secouant par l'épaule.

—Tu viens ? Tu vas être en retard et McGo va te mettre en retenue.

Il a tous ses bouquins sous le bras et je regarde l'heure, étonné. Ma période libre est déjà terminée, en effet.

O

O

_What have I become_(1)

Installé dans les derniers gradins au bout de la patinoire, je fais tout ce qui est humainement possible pour tenter d'oublier l'accident qui me tient sur la touche. Je n'étais pas encore revenu depuis mon plâtre, j'avais fui cet endroit comme la peste pour ne pas avoir à me souvenir.

Sur la glace, mes anciens coéquipiers se lancent dans tous les sens alors que Beaton hurle et se fâche. Je ne dirais pas qu'ils sont perdus sans moi, ce serait me donner un peu plus de valeur que j'en avais dans cette équipe, mais notre formation d'attaque est complètement déséquilibrée sans avant-centre. Puis la discipline n'est plus ce qu'elle était avec l'assistant-capitaine qui me remplace. Ils tournoient pitoyablement en deçà, se passant la rondelle les uns aux autres et aucun d'entre eux n'a le tiers de mon talent. Le centième des chances que j'avais de me faire une putain de vie avec ce putain de sport.

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans le rebord malléable du banc en bois et la peinture écaillée se loge sous mes ongles. Une amertume immense me sert la gorge.

Ce n'est même pas de la vantardise. Je n'ai peut-être pas la facilité de certains autres – comme Potter, par exemple, qui est né avec ses patins –, mais j'ai toujours eu l'ambition et j'ai travaillé durement pour me rendre où je suis…où j'étais. Tout le monde pensait que je le ferais. Même le Coach ne cessait de me répéter que j'étais son poulain et qu'il me voyait rejoindre la ligue majeure éventuellement. Les recruteurs des grandes équipes m'ont approché. Les universités étaient prêtes à m'offrir des bourses sportives pour que je fasse partie de leur équipe. J'avais devant moi un champ de possibilités admirable que les autres imaginaient à peine. Et tout est tombé comme un château de cartes. Le temps d'un battement de cils.

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_(1)

Je n'étais pas revenu parce que je ne voulais pas regarder en face mon futur maintenant inatteignable. Ce que j'avais bâti pierre par pierre à la sueur de mon front, Jedusor l'a anéanti d'un coup vif et précis. Il a foutu en l'air tous mes espoirs de devenir un jour le David Beckham du hockey en Angleterre.

Je ne la devais à personne cette réussite. On n'achète pas le talent, ce n'était pas mon patronyme ni mon paternel qui m'avait hissé au sommet, je l'avais fait seul. Et je ne peux pas en dire autant de…rien. Tout ce qu'il me reste, le bon et le mauvais, je n'ai pas travaillé pour l'avoir. Les voitures, les contacts, les passe-droits, la reconnaissance, le pouvoir, les alliés et les ennemis…rien d'acquis, ça m'a été donné.

Une chute de moins de cinquante centimètres et je n'ai plus rien.

Je détourne les yeux et cesse de regarder mes anciens amis qui n'ont même pas encore noté ma présence dans l'estrade.

Tranquillement, j'ai perdu Greg et Vince. Je ne ferai pas mon martyre, c'est plutôt moi qui ai arrêté de leur parler alors ils n'ont plus insisté. Ils sont les fantômes de mon passé qui me hante et qui m'habite. Toujours présents physiquement, mais invisibles à mes yeux. Ils auraient dû tout bonnement partir pour ne pas m'infliger leur présence, mais je ne pense même pas qu'ils aient la jugeote nécessaire pour déduire ce genre de chose. Ils s'imaginent sûrement que je reviendrai jouer avec eux bientôt, dans leur univers onirique.

Je viens aussi annoncer à Beaton que je ne reviendrai pas, ni maintenant, ni l'an prochain et que pour moi, tout ça, c'est fini. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en doute déjà. Peut-être, après tout il en a vu d'autres, des blessés, avant moi durant sa carrière professionnelle et ses années d'entraîneur. Il doit avoir des soupçons, au moins. Ou alors il pourrait avoir simplement mal interprété mon silence radio. Greg et Vince m'ont dit qu'il ne les avait jamais approchés pour avoir des nouvelles donc il devait attendre que je le contacte. J'irai lui parler quand l'entrainement sera terminé.

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away_

_In the end_(1)

Seul sur mon banc, je suis pris d'un violant frisson. Je pousse mes avant-bras dans les manches opposées puis me serre dans ma propre étreinte pour me réchauffer. Le système de chauffage n'est pas en fonction, il ne le mette en fonction qu'en cas de match puisque les supporteurs ne viennent pas assister aux pratiques. Dans mes oreilles, la voix cassée de Johnny Cash résonne comme dans une cathédrale, accompagnée d'un piano et d'une guitare. Inévitablement, mes pensées se dirigent vers Potter.

La vue de son visage tuméfié, aujourd'hui, a produit comme une sorte de déclic dans ma tête. Blaise m'avait prévenu, il m'avait dit qu'il était vraiment bien amoché, mais qu'apparemment Jedusor était dans un état encore bien pire, mais je n'étais pas prêt à le voir de mes yeux. Posté devant le bureau de Pascal, il venait rendre son devoir et je ne pouvais rien voir d'autre que son profil – je distinguais à peine une légère enflure de sa lèvre. C'est quand il s'est tourné vers moi que j'ai reçu une gifle en plein visage. Un œil vert détonnant au centre de son orbite violacée et une lèvre inférieure gonflée et meurtrie. Je l'ai fixé un long moment alors qu'au fond de moi une voix me criait de lui demander ce qui s'était passé exactement.

Même si ce n'est pas en mon nom qu'il s'est sauvagement jeté sur Jedusor, j'ai l'impression d'enfin avoir été vengé. Je sais pertinemment que la comparaison entre ce qu'il m'a fait et ce que Potter lui a fait ne tient, mais pour la première fois depuis un moment, je suis capable de penser au hockey. À mon avenir perdu. Après toute cette fuite, je me laisse rattraper finalement et ça va. Le cinglé n'a pas payé le gros prix comme moi, mais au moins il ne s'en sort pas sans égratignure. Grâce à Potter, je commence à réaliser qu'il faut que je tourne la page de cette histoire. Que j'enterre le passé et que je me tourne vers le futur. Je ne ferai jamais rien de ma vie si je reste figé sur place et que je me lamente.

Ça ne veut pas dire non plus que je vais arrêter de jalouser férocement tous ces branleurs retardés qui peuvent encore jouer alors que moi non, mais que je vais cesser de fuir la réalité.

La sirène de l'aréna retentit et mes anciens équipiers regagnent le vestiaire en rang d'Oignon. Beaton ne semble ni emballé, ni déçu, plutôt épuisé. Je descends les gradins et le bruit de mes pas l'interpelle. Enfin, il note ma présence et m'envoie la main, je lui réponds. J'éteins mon iPod puis retire mes écouteurs.

—_I will let you down. __I will make you hurt_ (1), je fredonne.

O

O

Il ne devrait pas diviser la double-période de maths et nous envoyer dîner au milieu parce que c'est trop tentant de sécher la deuxième partie. Surtout que le mois de février commence et que la neige a enfin fondu, faisant place à un temps un peu plus clément.

Potter est sur le point de me faire péter un câble. Il ne me parle toujours pas. Il ne me regarde même plus. Il n'avait même pas ses lunettes aujourd'hui, mais a refusé de venir s'asseoir avec moi quand je le lui ai proposé et il avait l'air d'être capable de suivre au tableau. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait des verres de contact. Il m'a complètement snobé. Ça me gave ! Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller… Pourquoi il m'ignore ? Pourquoi il ne me provoque pas ? Comment veut-il qu'on arrange les choses s'il coupe complètement le dialogue ? Il est con ou quoi ?

D'agacement, je repousse mon cabaret au centre de la table et tire vivement Pansy en arrière qui couine de surprise en retenant sa jupe sur ses cuisses. Je m'allonge de tout mon long sur le banc, ma tête sur son giron, mon visage tourné vers elle. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

—Drago ? je l'entends chuchoter.

Ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux et je rapproche ma tête pour qu'elle caresse derrière mes oreilles.

—Veux pas y aller, je gronde.

—En maths ?

J'acquiesce en grimaçant.

—C'est ton cours avec Harry ?

Je fusille Indy du regard alors qu'il me dévisage, désapprouvant ouvertement le fait que je sois lové sur les genoux de ma meilleure amie.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'appelle encore _Harry_, MERDE !

_Est-ce que tu penses que tu es toujours son ami ?_ je l'engueule mentalement. _Pourquoi tu penses qu'il te fuit comme la putain de peste noire depuis plus d'un mois ? Tu penses que c'est moi qui le fais le plus foutument chier ? Regarde-toi dans le miroir, connard !_

Mes bras se serrent sur la taille doucement évasée de Pansy et j'enfouis mon visage dans sa chemise d'uniforme, mon nez se frayant un chemin à travers les pans de son chemisier boutonné. La main délicate qu'elle gardait tapie dans mes cheveux tremble et je me doute qu'une cascade d'images concupiscentes doit déferler dans son imaginaire débridé.

Je pourrais coucher avec Pans'. Ce ne serait pas risqué, ni compromettant. Ça lui ferait plaisir, en plus, et je lui dois bien ça, ne m'étant jamais fait pardonner mon comportement à la réception de Père. Elle s'en vanterait juste assez pour que ça fasse grincer des dents à Indy, mais il y a peu de chance que ça se rende jusqu'aux oreilles de Potter. Ça me libérerait de quelques tensions.

Et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas sucé de seins.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? je lui demande sans prendre de détour.

Blaise s'esclaffe de l'autre côté de la table et je souris innocemment à Pans' dont l'expression se trouble.

—Rien de spécial.

Ma main s'aventure discrètement sous sa blouse et je dévoile la peau laiteuse de son ventre. Juste quelques centimètres. Pansy est loin d'être grosse, mais son corps est un hommage à la féminité, tout en rondeur. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas que j'enfonce mes doigts dans ses hanches rebondies, mais le féminisme de ses formes me plaît énormément. J'aime ses seins lâches, chauds et doux.

—Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait visiter mon pantalon? je continue sans détourner le regard de sous sa chemise.

—Pas celui-là, non, je ne pense pas, elle répond dans un souffle.

Je pousse ma langue dans son nombril et elle glapit sourdement en m'empoignant une mèche de cheveux.

—Vous allez vous faire avertir, mes lapins, nous prévient Blaise, moqueur. _Encore_.

Je me retourne sur le dos, le visage vers le plafond, et alors que j'allais retirer ma main du vêtement de Pansy, elle m'en empêche, posant ses doigts sur les miens.

Je surprends le regard d'Indy dont l'expression ahurie vaut son pesant d'or.

La première cloche se fait entendre et je me redresse.

—Je serai à ton casier à quatre heures et demie, je souffle.

Pans' sourit lascivement et lie nos lèvres dans un baiser bref.

—Ne me fais pas attendre.

Elle s'éloigne de son pas conquérant et Blaise et moi la suivons du regard. Je suis presque étonné d'avoir autant envie d'elle alors que quand j'étais avec Potter, j'étais incapable de bander en sa présence si je ne pensais pas à lui.

Blaise ramasse ses cahiers en me lançant une œillade complice.

—Content de voir que tout rentre dans l'ordre, me glisse-t-il.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Pans' m'a dit que t'avais eu des pannes depuis ta patte cassée et je me demandais quand tu allais recommencer à la culbuter. C'est pas bon pour la santé de tout garder à l'intérieur.

Sa grivoiserie l'amuse lui-même, mais je ne ris pas le moins du monde, me raidissant à cette allusion. Je ne pensais pas que Pansy irait parler de ce genre de chose avec _Blaise_ d'entre tous. Je la pensais un peu moins conne. Puis pour tout arranger, c'est le moment que choisit Indy pour me retenir par le poignet.

—Tu peux bien parler, Blaise, quand est-ce que tu vas aller te baigner en eaux interdites, toi, déjà ? je réplique avec mordant. Ton _shooter_ de MTS t'attend.

Je doute qu'elle l'attende vraiment, mais il s'avère que Boisclair se tient vraiment à l'entrée de la Grande Salle toute seule alors j'en profite pour me débarrasser de mon ami. Il sourit brièvement avant d'aller la rejoindre, excité comme un bon chienchien, et je m'arrache de la poigne de fer d'Indy, sentant ma patience s'amincir.

—Quoi ? je gronde tout bas.

—Est-ce que je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? il me renvoie avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

—Je ne te dois rien, Indiana Reynolds ! J'ai envie de mettre un vagin et de tripoter des gros seins, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me proposer ? Parce que sinon, j'ai l'intention de mener ma vie comme ça me chante.

Son visage prend une teinte brique et ses deux poings se roulent.

—Je pensais que tu étais…

—Bien tu pensais mal, je crache. Je te ferai signe quand ce sera ton tour, mais je te déconseille de retenir ton souffle d'ici-là.

Je le plante au milieu de la Grande Salle et me dépêche de me rendre en cours de maths avant que la seconde cloche ne sonne.

O

Potter n'a pas desserré ses lèvres enflées et nous avons suivi le cours pendant une heure sans échanger un seul mot. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai essayé de le bombarder de questions à tout bout de champ dans les premiers jours, mais ça n'avait l'air que de le fâcher davantage. Donc techniquement, mon seul autre recours était de le laisser se calmer tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers moi de lui-même, mais ça fait déjà un mois et tout est encore pareil. Alors quoi ?…il faudrait sans doute que j'abandonne aussi comme il a fait.

Aujourd'hui, étonnamment, Préville nous laisse partir à la première cloche. Je remballe mes affaires rapidement après qu'il nous ait libérés quand je surprends du coin de l'œil Potter qui disparait simplement avec sa chère Granger et leur copine sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

J'en ai vraiment plein le cul de son attitude de merde ! La fureur s'infiltre comme du poison dans mon système et une petite voix se moque de moi dans le creux de mon oreille alors que je ne quitte pas des yeux les deux acolytes. Je n'ai pas été dans le Grand Nord tuer des bébés phoques à coup de pelle non plus, putain de merde ! J'ai fait une _erreur_ _!_ Saint-foutu-Potter qui ne fait jamais rien de mal ! On ne peut pas tous être canonisé !

Quand je jette mon agenda sur ma pile de livre, elle glisse vivement sur la couverture lisse de mon manuel d'algèbre et s'envole à travers la pièce dans son élan. Préville et les élèves restants me dévisagent.

—Un problème, Mr Malefoy ? m'interroge le prof de maths.

—Non, professeur.

Je reste debout derrière mon pupitre, fusillant mon agenda du regard comme s'il était responsable de ma connerie et de l'orgueil de Potter.

—Mr Malefoy, ramassez votre cahier.

J'empoigne brusquement mes affaires, puis me précipite vers mon agenda que je ramasse tout aussi sauvagement. Je n'accorde de regard à personne en sortant, les risques que j'explose et que je me ridiculise sont bien trop grands.

Avec un bon dix minutes d'avance, j'atterris dans le vestiaire des filles. Je repère rapidement Pansy qui discute avec Bulstrode de façon très animée au milieu du brouhaha. Millicent remarque ma présence la première, mais avant qu'elle ait pu prévenir son interlocutrice, je suis déjà ventousé sur Pansy. Je l'accule brutalement à son casier avant d'enfoncer ma langue dans sa bouche, la coupant au milieu de sa phrase. Sans rancune, elle plonge ses deux mains dans mes cheveux et sa cuisse remonte entre mes jambes jusqu'à ma fourche.

_Oh merde, Pansy ! Toi, tu sais comment t'y prendre_, je la félicite mentalement.

Mon bassin vient écraser le sien contre sa case et mes hanches se meuvent contre elle. Je sais que plusieurs yeux sont tournés vers nous et que ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'une première année choquée aille prévenir les surveillants en braillant, mais qu'importe, quand Pans' me suce la langue comme ça, le monde alentour pourrait bien s'écrouler. À force de coucher avec des puceaux, j'avais presque oublié comme il était bon de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair avec une épicurienne telle que Pansy.

Sa main s'abat sur ma queue, m'arrachant un gémissement étouffé, alors que des ongles acérés se plantent dans mon épaule.

—Séparez-vous, j'entends d'un ton strict.

Nos bouches se délient et la respiration haletante de Pansy répond à la mienne. Son regard est brillant, joueur et aguicheur, et je sens qu'elle commence à me préparer quelque chose.

Pénélope Dauclair, la suppléante qui nous a arrêtés, resserre sa poigne autour de mon épaule et je recule d'un pas vers elle, lâchant une bonne fois pour toutes ma meilleure amie.

—Ce genre de comportement ne sera pas accepté dans l'enceinte de l'école, nous avertit-elle avec autorité.

—Désolée, minaude Pansy en lissant sa jupe plissée.

—À tout de suite, je lance en lui volant un baiser, faisant fi de Dauclair.

Cela me vaut de me faire escorter en dehors du vestiaire. En chemin, je croise le regard de Granger qui m'observe avec un mélange d'amertume et de dégoût. J'imagine que ça répond à l'une des questions que je me posais depuis un moment : Potter avait bien dit à ses petits amis qu'on sortait ensemble, même si je lui avais demandé de garder le secret. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et j'essaie d'imaginer la tête qu'il fera quand Granger va lui apprendre que je me suis donné en spectacle avec Pansy. S'il va penser que je sors avec elle maintenant et si ça l'affectera autant que l'histoire avec Indy.

Je rejoins Blaise à notre casier et il me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit parce qu'il est au téléphone.

—C'est ça, il reprend lentement. Chez moi vers neuf heures, je t'aiderai… Ouais… D'accord… À neuf heures, alors. Bye.

Il ferme son portable, un sourire de trou-de-cul fini estampé aux lèvres et je roule des yeux en me débarrassant de mon fardeau.

—Première nuit d'amour ? je grince entre mes dents. J'espère que tu vas allumer des chandelles et ressortir tes vieux CDs de Barry White.

—Oh non, mec. C'était Marietta et ses gros roploplos.

Je hausse un sourcil surpris et un rictus diaboliquement amusé perce à travers mon masque. Oh oui !

—Et que voulait Tits, au juste ?

—Elle me demandait si j'avais trouvé ses strings dans ma chambre, parce qu'elle les a cherchés partout ailleurs.

Douce enfant.

—Et ça ne lui a pris qu'un mois et demi pour fouiller toutes les chambres de ses coups d'un soir avant de se rendre à la lettre _Z_ ? Tu as vraiment dû lui briser le cœur.

—Faut croire. Parfois, ce nom de famille est plutôt lourd à porter, se plaint-il faussement.

Pansy nous rejoint sur ses entrefaites et fait rapidement passer ses mains sous mon polo alors que les miennes se perdent sous son manteau.

—Tu veux qu'on te dépose ? je demande à mon meilleur ami.

—J'en sais rien, me répond-il faussement gêné. Pans', est-ce que ça va t'empêcher de lui donner sa petite gâterie d'ici au Manoir ?

Elle se contente de se mordre les lèvres de façon suggestive et je regrette presque immédiatement d'avoir proposé à Blaise de le ramener chez lui.

—Si tu le faisais, en tout cas, ce serait un bon avant-goût de ma soirée, s'enthousiasme Blaise.

—Pourquoi ? Boisclair à finalement décidé de virer ses petites culottes enfin ?

Je renifle dédaigneusement.

—Non, Marietta cherche les siennes, je réponds pour lui.

Pansy éclate de rire en me relâchant et en allant exiger des détails à Blaise, pendant que nous nous préparons à partir.

—Alors toi, tu vas enfin de tremper le pinceau, elle le félicite, joueuse. Ça fait un moment maintenant que tu n'as pas vu de chatte, tu te souviens de quoi ça à l'air ?

—Pas sûr… Tu me montres ?

—Pas touche, je le chicane faussement en tapant sa main.

Nous sortons par la porte qui donne directement sur le _parking_ des professeurs où j'ai laissé ma voiture et, l'espace d'un instant, nous sommes à nouveau en sixième année. Pansy et moi vivons une relation stérile qui nous permet à tous les deux d'assouvir nos bas instincts et Blaise nous abreuve d'anecdotes sur la richesse des obus d'Edgecombe. Nous ne sommes à nouveau que tous les trois. Comme avant Potter et Boisclair et Indy et toute cette merde. Deux salauds et une salope. C'est vivifiant.

—Et tu n'as même pas l'intention de la mettre, s'outre Pansy.

Je souris en pensant que c'est cette phrase qui m'a tiré de mes nobles pensées.

—Je te le jure, Pans', elle doit avoir un clitoris à la place de la luette, elle _adore_ se foutre ma bite dans la gorge. Hein, Drago ?

Je souris, mais préfère ne pas piper mot parce que Pansy est loin d'être fan de mon premier et dernier encontre avec la luette clitoridienne de Marietta.

—C'est ce qu'elle essaie de te faire croire, pauvre crétin. Et ne t'avise pas de me laisser en reste, ajoute-t-elle à mon adresse en me pointant un doigt menaçant. J'ai juste un clitoris et il se trouve très loin de mes amygdales !

Une voiture bleue électrique se parque devant le trottoir juste devant nous, nous forçant à nous arrêter.

—Oh, salut, ronronne mon amie en baissant les yeux vers le conducteur.

On ne voit pas très bien ses yeux à cause des réflexions dans le pare-brise, mais on distingue facilement la symétrie de ses traits, la pâleur de sa peau et sa chevelure disciplinée noir de jais.

—Pansy, s'indigne Blaise. Quelle salope tu fais !

On éclate de rire en dépassant l'automobile.

Comme nous sommes à l'extérieur, et que personne ne pourra venir mettre de bâtons dans mes roues, j'en profite pour encercler Pansy par derrière, refermant mes mains sur ses seins. Je les pétris avec appréciation en happant son lobe d'oreille entre mes lèvres, faisant frémir la brunette.

—Est-ce que tu as vraiment peur que je ne trouve pas ton clitoris ? je susurre à son oreille. Je te connais par cœur, Pansy, je sais où sont toutes tes zones érogènes.

Sa nuque se constelle de chair de poule et ses genoux flanchent alors que ses lèvres charnues se séparent. Elle soupire d'aise en hochant la tête.

Par-dessus son épaule, je vois Blaise qui se régale du spectacle.

—Hé, Blaise, lance Pansy la voix défaillante. Et si tu prenais le bus, finalement.

—Ouais, dans tes rêves.

Il lève bien haut le menton puis tourne les talons pour reprendre le pas vers ma Mercedes. Derrière, nous grognons.

—On a de mauvaises fréquentations, elle siffle.

Je plante mon érection contre ses fesses et elle gémit outrageusement, surprise.

—J'ai bon espoir d'être la pire, j'ajoute.

Elle me fait un «oui » de la tête avant de se pourlécher les lèvres.

—Tu vas te faire défoncer.

Sa poitrine se gonfle et la fièvre lui colore les joues.

O

Dès que Blaise a passé le pas de sa porte, j'ai défait les boutons de mon pantalon d'uniforme et Pansy a glissé sa main dedans. Je suis tellement bandé quand on arrive chez moi que je ne peux même pas quitter mon siège ou entrer au Manoir, de peur de croiser Mère ou Dobby dans cet état.

Sans que j'aie à dire un mot, Pansy se penche par-dessus mon appui-bras et sort ma queue de mes trop nombreuses couches de vêtements. Elle est incapable de faire des gorges profondes : on a souvent essayé, mais il n'y a vraiment rien à faire et elle vomit à chaque fois. Déçue et frustrée d'elle-même, cela dit, Pansy a décidé de développer d'autres techniques qui me feraient presque oublier cette lacune. Sa bouche extrêmement humide avale ma verge autant que possible et commence à sucer affamement. Ses doigts prennent mes couilles en coupe et les massent glorieusement, juste assez lubrifiés par sa salive. Ma tête tombe en arrière et je laisse place à l'artiste.

Elle suce et pompe et tête si bien que je peux sentir le sang affluer dans mon sexe. Je me gonfle rapidement entre ses lèvres et le picotement chaud et agréable qui précède l'orgasme se fait sentir. Les élans de plaisir se rapprochent et j'empoigne violement ses cheveux en gémissant.

Sans surprise, elle m'amène aux portes de la jouissance en moins de cinq minutes.

—Oh, Pans' ! Dis-moi que tu avales aujourd'hui !

Elle prend mon gland dans ses joues et j'explose dans sa bouche puissamment en arquant le dos. Mon souffle est tout ce que nous entendons pour un long moment. Je caresse ses cheveux tendrement pendant qu'elle lèche les quelques résidus de sperme qui sont resté sur mon sexe.

—Je voudrais te donner une médaille.

—Mon manteau de cheminée croule déjà sous les trophées.

Je ris franchement, puis l'invite à arrêter en tirant doucement sur ses mèches noires.

Comme celle d'Harry. De Potter.

—On monte ? je l'invite.

Elle acquiesce en souriant, puis ouvre sa portière se hissant hors de ma voiture.

Mère est dans le salon et mon amie la salue au passage. Je vois l'expression de ma génitrice qui change, elle ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, elle trouve notre relation malsaine et parfois je me demande si ça n'a pas un effet sur ma propre appréciation de Pansy.

Nous escaladons les marches jusqu'à mes quartiers et une fois dans ma chambre, sa jupe se retrouve au sol.

—Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas baisé, chaudasse ? je me moque.

Elle secoue la tête en faisant danser ses cheveux sur ses épaules et tire son polo par-dessus sa tête, la faim se lisant dans ses yeux. Sa chemise bleue est presque complètement ouverte, révélant sa poitrine ronde et appétissante retenue dans son soutien-gorge rayé, mais ne laissant qu'entrevoir sa culotte foncée. Elle fait volte face, puis se penche en avant pour retirer une de ces chaussettes longues qui galbent le mollet.

Un coup de sang me foudroie le sexe alors qu'une envie irrépressible de me faire engloutir par son cul me prend.

—Pans' ?

—Hum ?

—Si je te promettais de te manger aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, est-ce que tu me laisserais te mettre dans les fesses ?

Elle me fait face à nouveau, les sourcils froncés, son sérieux retrouvé.

—Non, dit-elle catégoriquement.

Je me mords les lèvres.

—J'irais doucement, j'argumente.

Elle s'approche de moi et prend mon visage à deux mains.

—Jamais, dit-elle doucereuse. Tu _vas_ me manger et ensuite tu _vas_ me baiser, mais si tu as le malheur d'essayer de t'introduire dans mon cul, Drago, mon trésor, ta petite bite ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Et tu as intérêt à me pilonner comme une salope jusqu'à ce que je vienne comme une mitrailleuse.

Et cette pétasse trouve le moyen de m'exciter en menaçant de me couper la queue.

—Fais ta chienne, Parkinson, j'halète.

—Avec plaisir.

O

Après être revenu d'aller reconduire Pansy chez elle, je reprends une douche parce qu'elle a réussi à me faire faire une sacré séance de cardio. Je suis complètement mort et je sens déjà la brûlure dans les quadriceps de mes jambes.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, flambant nu avec juste une serviette pour éponger mes cheveux détrempés, j'entends mon portable vibrer. Je me dépêche de le sortir de mes poches de pantalon et de répondre avant de manquer mon appel.

—Drago Malefoy?

—Drago?

Oh merde…c'est Indy.

—Quoi ? je tranche en jetant ma serviette humide sur mon lit.

—C'est fini ?

Seigneur, donnez-moi la force…

J'ouvre le premier tiroir de ma commode et en sort un t-shirt que je jette sur mon épaule, puis descends pour trouver une paire de boxer.

—Pansy est rentrée chez elle ? il continue.

—Oui, Indy, Pansy est partie.

J'enfile difficilement mon sous-vêtement d'une seule main en coinçant mon sans-fil dans le creux de mon épaule.

—Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

—Si je te dis qu'on a baisé est-ce que c'est suffisant ou est-ce que tu veux que je te faxe un PowerPoint détaillé ?

Je l'entends prendre une inspiration grave et imagine facilement son air agacé. J'aimerais que pour une fois on arrête de me prêter des intentions que je n'ai pas et de me faire passer pour un beau salaud alors que je n'ai jamais rien promis à personne.

—C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? Je peux raccrocher, maintenant ?

—Non.

Il ne rajoute pourtant rien.

Je vaque à mes occupations en tenant la ligne. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ai appelé et s'il veut se ridiculiser grand bien lui fasse. McGonagall nous a donné un devoir d'anglais à rendre au prochain cours, mais je n'ai même pas fini de lire le passage de Wilde qu'il faut analyser. Et connaissant Blaise, son cerveau va probablement baigner dans l'extase post-coïtal trop longtemps pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'est pas juste une grosse bite dans un lit.

Je vide mon sac sur mon lit et sors mon recueil de texte quand Indy reprend :

—Tu viens toujours répéter vendredi ? il me demande.

—Ouais, je réponds laconiquement en feuilletant mon corpus.

—J'ai compris le message.

—Ah ?

Qu'il me permette d'en douter.

—Je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Si tu veux sauter Pansy Parkinson, je n'ai rien à redire. Et si tu veux mettre tout Poudlard dans ton lit, ça me va aussi, ce sont tes affaires, mais j'aimerais que tu ne m'oublies pas non plus là-dedans.

Je m'allonge dans mon lit et croise les chevilles en me passant une main sur le front.

—C'est-à-dire ?

—Ce n'est pas seulement à toi de dire quand on se voit et quand on ne peut pas se voir. Je comprends que ta rupture avec Harry t'ait un peu chamboulé…

—Pardon, je le coupe vertement. Il n'y a pas de rupture, _je_ l'ai jeté et, par conséquent, je ne suis pas le moins du monde chamboulé ! Je suis tout sauf chamboulé, en fait. J'en ai juste assez qu'il m'ignore et qu'il me laisse faire tous nos travaux tout seul.

_Et arrête de l'appeler Harry !_

—Si tu veux, il soupire. Je voudrais pouvoir te toucher quand j'en ai envie, moi aussi, pas juste quand ta queue se souvient que j'existe. Comme vendredi, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi dans ma chambre.

—Je n'ai jamais dit que je passerais la nuit chez toi.

—Justement. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi qui te dis que j'aimerais que tu restes. Dormir. Avec moi.

—Carl et Nik risquent d'être là.

—Tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de toi, dit-il agressivement. Maintenant, demain, vendredi, la semaine prochaine ou le mois prochain alors sens-toi libre de venir me réveiller pour me baiser comme la dernière fois. Tu m'as dit toi-même que ça avait été long avant qu'Harry te laisser le mettre, mais dans mon cas, c'est quand tu veux.

Je baisse les yeux vers mon sexe qui voudrait tellement se montrer reconnaissant de cette petite déclaration, mais Pansy a réussi à me la mettre à plat.

Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien m'expliquer pourquoi ce sont Pansy et Indy qui sont des nymphos et que c'est avec Potter que j'ai envie de baiser ?

—Pas ce soir. Pansy s'en est donnée à cœur joie et j'ai besoin de repos.

—Ah, dit-il froidement.

Je souris narquoisement bien qu'il ne puisse pas me voir parce que je le trouve tellement ridicule de jalouser Pansy.

—L'offre tient toujours. Tu m'appelleras.

—C'est ça, bonne nuit Indy.

—Bye.

Il raccroche et je lance mon portable sur mon oreiller en me retournant vers mon devoir.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il puisse envier Pansy. Un homme qui voudrait prendre la place d'une femme, c'est comme si une roche était mécontente de son état et préférerait être un nuage. Ce sont deux choses distinctes avec des fonctions différentes.

Je n'aime pas les femmes, je les trouve belles, magnifiques même. Rondes, chaudes, douillettes, accueillantes, mais tellement frustrantes. Chaque fois que je suis avec une fille, je reste sur ma faim. Elles sont souvent trop soumises – et qu'on ne s'y leurre pas, les plus salopes comme Marietta Edgecombe, sont souvent les plus soumises – ou alors trop dominantes – et je ne baise pas pour me sentir émasculé, merci bien. Elles ne connaissent pas le juste milieu, toujours trop retenues ou trop avides. Elles font un bon travail quand il s'agit d'évacuer le stress et quand elles sont faciles, elles se laissent faire presque n'importe quoi.

La seule raison qui me pousse à retourner vers Pansy à chaque fois est qu'elle a été ma toute première. Elle était extrêmement précoce, beaucoup plus que Blaise et moi, et s'est montrée toute nue devant moi à sept ou huit ans, pour que je vois ses seins et sa petite chatte. Ça m'avait plus traumatisé qu'autre chose et j'en ai longuement parlé avec Blaise qui était vert de jalousie. L'été précédent notre rentrée à Poudlard – je venais d'avoir onze ans –, on a couché ensemble dans ma chambre avant que Dobby nous amène manger une glace. Ce souvenir me désole tellement il est pathétique. Je suis venu en moins de trois secondes et ça a été extrêmement laborieux de la faire tenir tellement j'étais stressé. On aurait dit que j'avais un micro-pénis et, évidemment, Pansy n'est pas venue. Elle n'a pas eu mal non plus, cela dit. J'étais presque plus excité par la crème glacée qu'on a mangé après que par la perte de mon pucelage. Nous avons continué, mais l'intérêt a mis quelques temps à venir.

Peut-être parce que je préfère le sexe avec les hommes. Avant de m'être vraiment posé la question, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était un principe qui m'allumait autant. La sodomie m'intéressait, comme tout le monde, mais je n'aurais pas cru que ça pouvait être si bon de donner une fellation. Non pas que me faire défoncer la gorge par un bourrin me fasse bander outre mesure, mais le sentiment de dominance quand je les suce et qu'ils sont complètement écrasés par le plaisir est jouissif. Au même titre qu'il est plus valorisant de voir venir un mec ou de le faire bander puisque les filles sont beaucoup plus discrètes dans le désir. Et le sentiment de pouvoir quand ils me laissent les prendre est presque étourdissant. Ils n'ont rien de fragile comme Pansy, Millicent ou les autres que je pourrais briser si facilement, ils pourraient se défendre, ils en seraient capables, mais ils s'offrent complètement quand je les encule. Aucune femme ne peut m'apporter une chose semblable.

O

O

Quand j'arrive aujourd'hui, contrairement à d'habitude, Boisclair ne décampe pas aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent. Et si je ne la connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais presque l'impression qu'elle est contente de me voir.

Je m'assieds à côté de Pansy qui continue de réviser pour son interro de français en glissant sa main sur ma cuisse, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Blaise ramène de plus en plus souvent l'autre cruche à notre table, mais généralement, dès que j'arrive elle se volatilise en me faisant bien sentir que c'est ma présence qui l'incommode. Depuis quelques semaines déjà Pansy et moi souffrons la présence de cette bécasse stupide. Moi qui pensais que Marietta ramènerait Blaise dans le droit chemin de la décadence, je me suis fourré le doigt dans l'œil et profond en plus. Je vous jure que si Blaise ne voulait pas tellement se taper cette petite conne, je lui ferais regretter d'avoir jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard.

—Blaise, elle roucoule comme une retardée.

—Oui ?

—Est-ce que tu avais prévu quelque chose pour _mercredi prochain_ ? reprend-elle suavement.

Sa voix me fait frémir d'écœurement et je sens qu'elle fait le même effet à Pansy. Nous échangeons un regard équivoque parce que mercredi prochain, c'est la Saint-Valentin.

—Non, ma belle.

_Pitié !_

—J'ai été invitée à un souper par un couple d'amis et je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'y accompagner.

Un rictus étire les lèvres de Pansy alors qu'elle continue de gribouiller dans son cahier et je dois dire que le silence criant de Blaise me ferait presque venir dans mes boxers. Voyons voir comment il pourra se sortir de cette impasse…

—Tu ne préférerais pas qu'on aille ensemble au restaurant ? propose-t-il galamment.

Le mot important de cette phrase étant «ensemble » parce que, ah oui!, j'avais oublié d'en parler, mais Boisclair n'a toujours pas retroussé ses jupes pour mon meilleur ami qui s'adonne à des marathons de masturbation intensifs. Heureusement pour lui, selon sa définition de «faire la cour », une fellation ce n'est pas courir deux lapins à la fois et Marietta va venir chercher ses strings perdus dans sa chambre ce soir encore. À priori, la Saint-Valentin ne sera pas la date mémorable de leur première fois non plus.

Pansy se racle la gorge pour camoufler un éclat de rire et je me mords les lèvres.

—Oh Blaise ! C'est _si_ romantique…

OH NON ! Seigneur comment peut-on être si foutument conne à dix-sept ans ?

—C'est juste que… Le nouveau petit ami d'Harry nous a invités à venir célébrer chez lui.

Le coup est sorti de nulle part et, ne m'y étant pas préparé, je le prends dans la gueule.

En relevant les yeux vers elle, je réalise qu'elle me regarde directement, indifférente à Blaise qui est presque entièrement enroulé autour d'elle comme du cellophane. Maintenant qu'elle a mon attention, je vois la malice s'étendre sur son visage en couches épaisses.

Qu'elle s'étouffe avec son venin, cette crevure.

—Harry…? ose à peine le croire Pansy. Potter ? _Harry _Potter ? Les rumeurs sont fondées ?

—Vous ne saviez pas ? cette putain de pétasse reprend.

—Non. C'est la plus grosse nouvelle de l'année ! Et il sort avec un mec en plus ? C'est qui?

Ta gueule. Ta gueule. Ta gueule. Ta gueule. Ta gueule. Ta gueule. Ta gueule. Pansy, la reine des commères, merde, ta gueule !

—J'étais sûre que vous étiez au courant. Du moins, je croyais que _Drago_ le savait.

L'animal barbare et primitif qui habite ma carcasse civilisée ne m'a jamais semblé plus sanguinaire que présentement et je m'oblige à rester parfaitement figé pour ne pas tout bonnement l'attraper par sa queue de cheval et lui exploser le visage sur la table.

—C'est moi qui lui ai présenté son copain, elle poursuit avec délectation.

_Petite pute._

—C'est un des modèles de ma mère. Elle est _designer_ de mode et, comme vous le savez tous, c'est un monde de femme et de gays alors dès que j'ai su qu'Harry était célibataire à nouveau, je me suis mise à parler de lui à tout le monde.

Elle rit doucement, sournoise comme mille. Ma bouche est complètement sèche et je semble avoir perdu le réflexe inné de respirer.

—C'est tellement drôle, elle crâne en ricanant encore.

Elle paraît sincèrement amusée et je sais que mes deux amis n'y voient que du feu, mais je sais trop bien, moi, qu'elle se régale de pouvoir m'annoncer la fin du célibat d'Harry…de POTTER !

—Je lui avais proposé de venir prendre des photos un après-midi dans l'un des studios de ma mère – pour avoir du matériel à montrer, vous voyez – et je voulais le présenter à un des photographes qui était très intéressé. Évidemment, il l'a tout de suite trouvé à son goût, mais avant même que j'ai pu les présenter l'un à l'autre, Harry venait de se faire le numéro du modèle !

Elle glousse comme une foutue cruche et je sers les poings jusqu'à marquer mes paumes de mes ongles. Juste un. Un coup de poing. Juste un et je serai soulagé. Ensuite, on n'en parle plus.

—Il s'appelle Roger Davies. C'est un ancien danseur et Harry m'a dit qu'il était très _souple_…

MERDE !

Je me lève d'un bond et les trois autres sursautent en me suivant du regard. C'est assez, j'en ai trop entendu. Je vois Indy entrer dans la cafétéria, du coin de l'œil, et lui fais signe que je vais le rejoindre en ramassant mes affaires.

—Regardez, il fait la couverture de ce magazine.

Elle s'empresse de sortir une revue qu'elle jette sur la table juste en face de moi.

_Grosse raclure._

J'ai juste le temps de voir un visage aussi pâle que la lune, une tignasse d'ébène et un regard turquoise aussi limpide que la Mer Méditerranée avant que Pansy ne s'empare du magazine.

—Wow, elle souffle.

Et c'est trop.

—J'y vais, je gronde.

Mon dernier regard va à Boisclair qui vient de me déclarer la guerre. Elle me décoche un sourire victorieux avant de se lever à son tour, plantant Blaise derrière elle avec un simple «salut! ».

Morte. Elle est morte, cette fille de pute.

O

Je fais tout pour ne pas croire à cette connerie monumentale. Boisclair est une sale poufiasse, Potter et elle ne sont même pas si proches que ça, ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques mois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait une chose pareille pour lui ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui confierait tous ses secrets ? Il n'est pas si stupide.

Mais en entrant dans la classe, juste à voir le visage d'Harry, je sais qu'elle n'a pas menti. Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? Depuis deux ou trois jours, il ne porte même plus ses lunettes et je ne me suis douté de rien. Il a l'air beaucoup moins malheureux, aussi. Il boude toujours et ne m'adresse pas la parole, mais il n'est clairement plus l'épave qu'il était il y a un mois.

—Mr Malefoy, veuillez prendre place.

McGonagall tend le bras vers les pupitres libres.

Les dispositions de la classe ont été changées parce que nous entrons en session d'évaluations orales. Les bureaux sont maintenant placés en forme de «U », face au tableau noir et la prof est assise tout droit en face du tableau.

C'est aujourd'hui qu'on commence, j'avais oublié.

Potter est assis près des fenêtres, au bout de l'une des pattes du «U ». Granger est assise à sa gauche, collée au tableau, et Weasley est assis à sa droite. Puis Boisclair et enfin Blaise qui s'est mis avec sa copine, me gardant un place de l'autre côté.

Le rouquin et la poufiasse échange un regard amusé alors qu'Harry rougit furieusement. Je reste dans le chambranle.

—Mr Malefoy ? Nous allons commencer les oraux. Miss Granger, invite McGonagall.

La copine de Potter quitte son siège et s'avance devant toute la classe, des panneaux dans les mains qu'elles commencent à installer tout autour. En moins de deux, je m'affale dans la chaise voisine à Potter qui se redresse aussitôt dans son banc.

—Dégage, Malefoy, s'étouffe-t-il.

Je le fusille du regard et ses yeux se tournent vers la surface de son bureau alors que sa gorge se colore rapidement.

_Connard ! Je te défoncerais la figure aussi fort que je t'embrasserais. PUTAIN !_

Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, j'abats ma main sur sa cuisse et la fais remonter rapidement vers sa fourche. Il recule brusquement dans son dossier, refermant ses doigts sur mon poignet et se fige, le souffle coincé. Quelques secondes passent avant qu'il me repousse.

—Ne t'avise pas, me prévient-il.

La menace dans son sous-entendu est faible et je me moque vivement de lui.

—Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller chercher Finnigan ?

—Tu pense que je ne le ferais pas moi-même ?

Je ricane.

—Je ne pense pas, je _sais_.

—Ne me pousse pas.

McGonagall se racle la gorge bruyamment et nous nous taisons, reportant notre attention sur Granger qui avait apparemment commencé.

Bougeant imperceptiblement pour que ça ne se remarque pas, j'essaie de le toucher sous l'écran protecteur du pupitre. Sa main claque la mienne.

—C'est parce que tu te fais mettre par un autre mec que tu ne te laisses plus faire, soudainement ?

Inutile de me retourner pour le regarder, je sais que son visage doit être fermé et cramoisi.

—Tu es devenu sacrément facile, je commente avec une fausse désinvolture.

—Fous-moi la paix, Malefoy.

—Est-ce que tu lui fais toutes les choses que tu me faisais à moi ? Ou mieux encore, est-ce que lui te fait toutes les choses que je te faisais ?

La colère monte _crescendo_. Depuis quand ça dure ? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment laissé quelqu'un d'autre le mettre partout ? C'est juste de ça dont il avait besoin pour retrouver son petit sourire de merde avec ses enfoirés d'amis cons ? Se faire passer dessus par tous les copains pédés de Boisclair ?

—S'il te plaît, Malefoy, ferme-la, _maintenant_.

—S'il te plaît ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a appris à quémander ? Est-ce que tu _supplies_, maintenant, Potter…

Mon épaule se retrouve tout à coup comprimée dans l'étau de ses doigts et je geins de douleur en le sentant trembler. Le regard dangereux qu'il plante dans le mien m'envoie des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

—Tais-toi, il souffle entre ses dents.

—Je suis dur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et tombent sur mon entre-jambe que je sens doucement stimulé. Il me lâche comme s'il venait de se brûler et sa chaise s'éloigne vivement de la mienne dans un grand bruit.

—Messieurs, nous interpelle McGonagall.

—O-Oui, bégaie mon voisin.

Harry se retourne vers Weasley et ils changent de place l'un avec l'autre.

—Un seul mot, Malefoy, et tu vas rouler un patin à mon poing, c'est clair ?

Je renifle en détournant le regard dédaigneusement, puis m'appuie sur mes paumes.

S'il pense qu'il peut me remplacer si facilement par le premier venu, il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire.

O

O

Mes deux poings sont fermement enroulés autour de mon volant et je sers les dents en gardant les yeux baissés.

Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

Je ne peux pas tout bonnement sortir de ma voiture et m'avancer vers cette maison. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas dans cet état d'esprit.

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Quelles sont mes possibilités ? Rentrer chez moi et tout péter ? Pansy m'a demandé de passer la soirée avec elle, mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont j'ai besoin. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je sors mon portable et compose son numéro de téléphone. Ça sonne. Les lumières du salon s'allument derrière le rideau.

—Reynolds, allô ?

—Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Indiana ? je demande en me sentant sombrer.

Comment je me suis retrouvé devant la maison d'Indy ? Élémentaire mon cher Watson !

Je ne me suis pas attardé à la fin du cours de physique aujourd'hui. J'ai laissé Potter ranger notre oscilloscope et je suis parti dès que la seconde cloche a sonné. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions encore quelque chose à nous dire, après tout.

Dans le stationnement, il faisait extrêmement froid et sec, mais le soleil brillait de plein feu. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi le plus rapidement possible, c'est pourquoi quand j'ai vu super-model appuyé sur sa Citroën bleu électrique, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Il ne m'a pas regardé une seule seconde, mais je savais que derrière ses lunettes de soleil se cachait un regard céruléen. Je l'avais juste vu une fois en photo, mais il était facile à reconnaître. J'ai réussi à me rendre à ma voiture, puis me suis laissé tomber dans mon banc. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement déphasé, comme si on venait de me catapulter dans la quatrième dimension. Quand j'ai regardé à nouveau, il était toujours là. Seul. J'étais incapable de partir. Tant qu'il était là, je ne pouvais pas m'en aller. Il fallait que je les voie ensemble.

Potter est sorti, Boisclair et Blaise sur les talons. Mon estomac a fait un saut quand j'ai vu mon meilleur ami qui se faisait traîner derrière sa pétasse alors qu'elle discutait joyeusement avec Harry. Super-Model s'est redressé en les entendant et dès lors j'ai complètement cessé de voir son visage. Il a enlevé ses lunettes fumées en s'avançant vers eux et j'ai vu sur le visage de Potter une expression qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis les vacances de Noël.

Je savais pertinemment ce qui venait ensuite, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les regarder quand même. Harry avait l'air foutument niais quand son top-modèle l'a embrassé. Et mon cœur s'est serré.

Pas un baiser plein de passion, d'acharnement et de brutalité. Juste un gentil baiser de foutu petit couple énamouré qui s'assume en publique, mais qui ne s'affiche pas. Un bonjour tendre et intime au lieu d'un préliminaire.

Je me suis rendu compte à ce moment-là qu'il fallait que je respire parce que je retenais inconsciemment mon souffle.

Boisclair s'est avancé et a fait la bise à Super-Model avant d'obliger Blaise à lui serrer la main…ce qu'il fit froidement – j'espère.

J'aurais pu tuer.

Ils sont partis ensuite vers les arrêts de bus, laissant Potter et son nouveau petit copain tout seuls. Ils ont tout juste attendu que Blaise et l'autre aient le dos tourné pour se sauter dessus. Je ne pouvais rien comprendre, mais je voyais les lèvres de Potter bouger à toute vitesse, puis il rigolait, puis il se faisait embrasser, écoutait grand copain, s'esclaffait, lui bouffait le museau à son tour…

J'ai foutu le camp avant eux, avant que les licornes ne leur sortent du cul et que toute cette fierté gay fasse apparaître un arc-en-ciel.

J'aurais voulu aller leur péter la gueule. Potter le méritait amplement et j'avais enfin l'occasion de faire exploser toute la colère que je ressentais contre lui, mais merde je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma voiture. Et même si je lui en foutais une, il resterait sans doute le même petit con borné qu'il est. Même la violence ne parle pas à ce genre de connard.

À mi-chemin entre Poudlard et le Manoir, j'ai dû m'arrêter parce que j'avais vraiment la nausée et que je ne voulais pas dégueuler dans ma voiture. Alors je me suis rendu compte que juste aller me terrer dans ma chambre ne changerait rien. Potter serait probablement quand même en train de se faire sauter et j'aurais juste l'air de m'en faire avec ça. Alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre, je ne veux pas qu'il soit heureux. C'est tout. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille et qu'il me boude et qu'il me hante autant, je veux qu'il soit complètement dévasté s'il décide de faire de ma vie un enfer.

Alors j'ai roulé un moment en essayant de combattre l'envie d'aller chez Indy. Parce que rien de bien ne sortirait de tout ça.

Mais j'ai abouti ici quand même.

—Oui allô ?

—C'est moi.

—Drago ?

Je prends une inspiration.

—J'ai envie de toi, maintenant.

—Oh ! Euh… Attends.

Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin : un indécis.

—Je pourrai être chez toi dans environ quarante-cinq minutes. Peut-être une heure.

—Je suis devant chez toi.

—Ah oui ?

Je l'entends se déplacer, puis le rideau est tiré et j'aperçois sa silhouette dans une fenêtre.

—Ah oui.

Il reste silencieux et je lève les yeux au ciel.

—Alors ? je le presse. Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ou est-ce que je peux entrer ?

—C'est comme tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

—Ce serait plus pratique de rester ici, mais je ne sais pas si tes parents vont m'entendre te défoncer.

—N-Non. Ça devrait aller. Passe par derrière.

Toujours.

Je raccroche puis lance mon téléphone dans le coffre-à-gants.

Indy m'ouvre rapidement la porte et dès qu'on se retrouve face à face, il se jette sur moi et m'emporte dans un baiser exigeant. Je le pousse à l'intérieur de la maison, puis le balance violement contre la porte qui vient de claquer, m'arrachant à sa bouche.

—Ne va pas te faire des idées, j'ai les burnes pleines et il faut que je te saute, d'accord ?

—O.K.

Ses mains agiles saisissent le pan de ma chemise et en moins de deux, mon débardeur et ma blouse volent à travers la pièce. Il reprend immédiatement mes lèvres dans ses baisers affamés et je le tire par la ceinture pour venir l'allonger dans l'un des canapés. Rapidement, je défais les boutons de mon pantalon, puis l'ouvre largement avant de baisser l'élastique de mon boxer. Je ne suis pour l'instant qu'à moitié bandé, mais commence à me masturber alors qu'il est assis sur le divan devant moi.

Sa respiration devient erratique alors que ses yeux hétérochromes suivent les allers-retours langoureux de mes doigts sur ma verge.

—Tu la veux ? je souffle, provocateur.

Son regard remonte jusqu'à ce qu'il se soude au mien et il acquiesce avec assurance. Je souris en coin, puis ramène sa tête vers l'avant et il ouvre grand la bouche. Je soupire de bien-être alors que sa langue commence à caresser mon érection presque pleine. J'ai toujours ma main derrière sa tête et la retiens alors que je bouge moi-même les reins comme si je baisais sa bouche. J'essaie toujours de la mettre un peu plus loin et il ne m'arrête pas, l'acceptant millimètre par millimètre. Finalement, je m'arrête parce que son nez est collé à mon ventre et que mon gland vient de dépasser ses amygdales. Ses deux mains se crispent sur mes cuisses, mais il ne me repousse pas et je gémis à plein poumon.

J'ai la queue tellement dure qu'elle en fait presque mal et l'envie de m'enfoncer un grand coup en lui est difficile à réfréner.

—Amène ton cul ici, je lui ordonne.

Et il m'obéit rapidement. Sans cesser de me sucer, il baisse son pantalon et commence à lui-même se caresser. Je lubrifie mes deux doigts, puis me penche par-dessus lui, le faisant couiner, puis me plonge entre ses fesses. Il hoquète de surprise et tourne la tête pour prendre une bouffée d'air. Je le sens contre ma cuisse qui halète alors que je le prépare et l'étire à deux doigts.

Il relève encore davantage ses fesses en se mettant à quatre pattes et commence à me toucher, envoyant mon érection vers le haut et dégageant mes testicules qu'il embrasse goulument.

La sensation est incroyable. Alors que mes doigts sont plongés à l'intérieur de lui, sa langue dessine des arabesques sur la partie la plus sensible de tout mon corps. Des frissons me parcourent l'échine et je me rends compte qu'il va falloir que je passe à l'étape suivante. Je prends la capote que j'avais dans ma poche, puis retire mes doigts de son cul pour défaire l'enveloppe de plastique. Ses yeux ne quittent pas mes gestes et il se retourne docilement, allant prendre appui sur le dossier du divan.

Je m'approche de lui, puis glisse doucement mon érection en lui, d'abord juste mon gland.

—Ça va ? je demande.

Harry gémit longuement, puis s'empale lui-même encore un peu plus. À l'intérieur, il est étroit et chaud et je ne sens pas la moindre résistance de sa part. Je le pénètre au complet, venant moi aussi me saisir du dossier du siège, puis entreprends mes va-et-vient.

Ses épaules larges aux muscles saillant, sa colonne creusée, les deux fossettes qu'il a juste au dessus des fesses, la chute de ses reins… Je reprends mon souffle devant tant de perfection. Ma main caresse son flanc et j'embrasse sa nuque couverte par ses cheveux noirs d'encre qui me caressent le visage. Sa voix espiègle est enrouée par le plaisir et il répète mon nom comme une litanie au rythme de mes coups de reins. Je descends sur sa croupe puis mes doigts vont caresser son sexe qui laisse s'échapper les premières traces de sa semence. J'augmente la cadence en le caressant vivement. Chaque coup de butoir me rapproche de l'orgasme. Les mots d'Harry se perdent dans ses gémissements, puis dans les miens. J'embrasse son épaule et je suce son cou. Son érection saute entre mes doigts, ses muscles se resserrent autour de ma verge, il se cambre, ma main se remplit de sperme et je viens aussi par à-coups juste après lui.

J'appuie mon front entre ses omoplates en reprenant mon souffle et il ne bouge pas d'un iota. Je me sens trempé de sueur et une gouttelette solitaire descend sur l'arête de mon nez. Le dos d'Harry aussi est luisant et j'embrasse son échine, remontant vers son cou.

—Tu es parfait, je souffle.

Il flanche et je le rattrape sous les bras.

Puis c'est comme un électrochoc. Je me retire d'un coup en réalisant que c'est Indy et pas Harry. Le condom se retourne puis tombe par terre, son contenu se renversant sur le tapis.

Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir fou ? Merde, merde, merde ! Je suis en train de devenir fou !

—Drago ?

Un œil vert et un œil brun. Pas à Harry.

Indy me dévisage et je déglutis péniblement sous l'intensité de son regard.

—Je vais y aller.

Il ouvre la bouche pour argumenter, mais la referme aussitôt, l'air de combattre son impulsion.

—D'accord, finit-il par dire, d'un ton polaire. Appelle-moi la prochaine fois.

Dans d'autres circonstances, sa servilité m'aurait cruellement amusé, mais pas maintenant. J'ai trop besoin de mettre de la distance entre lui et moi pour perdre mon temps à être un foutu trou-de-cul.

Je repère rapidement mon haut d'uniforme qu'il a balancé près de la porte et commence à rattacher mon pantalon quand la porte de l'extérieur s'ouvre. Pétrifié, je regarde Nik comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

—Oh merde, j'entends Indy au loin.

Il n'a pas bougé alors je suis certain qu'il est encore complètement à poil dans le canapé alors que moi, je suis en train de ranger ma queue dans mon pantalon et que ma chemise et mon débardeur son en tas à ses pieds.

—Qu'est-ce…?

Tant pis. Je boucle ma ceinture, puis m'avance vers la sortie, enfilant mon manteau sur mon torse nu avant de ramasser le restant de mon uniforme.

—Dr-Drago ? couine Indy dans mon dos.

Je dépasse Nik et sort dans le froid. Le soleil est couché, maintenant.

—Drago, putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? m'interpelle alors Nik.

Je mets le pied sur la dernière marche, puis contourne la maison, pour me précipiter le plus vite possible vers ma voiture. Je mets le contact et pars immédiatement, malgré le froid des sièges en cuir sous mes fesses.

Rien ne va plus. Je pense que je suis en train de planter complètement. Il faut que je me ressaisisse.

—Maintenant, Drago, il faut que tu te ressaisisses maintenant.

La nausée me prend à nouveau et j'inspire profondément pour la combattre.

—MERDE !

Je presse violement le bouton de mon autoradio.

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever want_…(2)

Je coupe le son.

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

(0) La loi des séries : un ennui n'arrive jamais seul.

(1)«Hurt » interprété par Johnny Cash, mais écrite par Trent Reznor (NIN).

_Que suis-je devenu/_

_Et tu peux tout avoir_

_Mon empire de poussière/_

_Tous ceux que je connais_

_Disparaissent_

_À la fin/_

_Je te décevrai, je te ferai du mal_

(2)«According To You » de Orianthi.

_Mais selon moi, tu es stupide, tu es inutile_

_Tu ne peux rien faire correctement_

_Mais selon lui, je suis beau*, incroyable_

_Il est incapable de me sortir de ses pensées_

_Selon lui, je suis drôle, irrésistible_

_Tout ce qu'il a toujours voul…_

*en anglais, «beautiful » est plus généralement employé lorsqu'on parle d'une fille, mais l'anglais n'a pas d'accord en genre et en nombre pour les adjectif alors, techniquement, ce «beautiful » peut signifier beau ou belle, mais dans le contexte, je dirai beau.

**N/A **: J'ai traduis moi-même les chansons d'Orianthi et de Trent Reznor. Je suis désolée, mais dans le cas de «Hurt », les couplets ne se suivent pas directement et n'ont pas beaucoup de sens dans cet ordre – ne vous laissez pas induire en erreur et courrez écouter cette chanson.

Sinon, vous vous en êtes rendus compte, je n'ai pas changé de titre. Le «nouveau » ne me plaisait pas assez et comme j'hésitais, j'ai préféré garder le même qu'avant. De plus, les opinions étaient pas mal partagées 50/50 entre changer ou non.

CEPENDANT ! Je lance un **concours de «rédaction »** aux lecteurs (comme me l'a si brillamment recommandé ma bêta). Si ça vous tente, écrivez un résumé pour la fic qui la définit mieux que celui que j'ai pondu moi-même (et qui n'est pas terrible, avouons-le). Il faut que ce soit relativement bref et concis, parce que le site nous impose une limite de mots. Vous pouvez me le laisser en review ou l'envoyer par e-mail, si vous voulez. Evidemment, pour vous encourager à participer, le **gagnant** aura comme **récompense** l'ébauche du prochain chapitre en primeur (en d'autres termes, un long extrait). Et si ce n'est pas assez, ma gratitude également je lui offrirai parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un nouveau résumé et que je suis pourrie en synthèse. Merci d'avance à ceux qui se lanceront !

Enfin, JOYEUX NOËL À TOUS !

X.

STH


	19. NOTE

Bonjour à tous (et toutes, surtout),

Je suis navrée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais bien une simple note pour vous donner quelques nouvelles quant au progrès de la fic.

Plusieurs semblent penser qu'elle a été abandonnée, mais il n'en est rien, je travaille encore très fort sur les chapitres 19 et 20 (qui me donnent du sérieux fil à retordre).

Si j'ai pris tant de retard, c'est parce que présentement, au Québec, la plupart des étudiants universitaires et collégiaux sont en grève. Moi, entre autre. Et bien que ça me dérange plus qu'autre chose, certains de mes cours ont été suspendus, d'autres non, mes stages ne sont pas affectés, mais pour aller en stage, il faut avoir vu la théorie de tel cours, etc., ad vitam aeternam !

Alors voilà, beaucoup de chamboulements dans ma vie estudiantine ralentissent mon écriture d'ATHAM présentement, mais il y a bel et bien un chapitre en préparation qui devrait être publié sous peu.

Merci de votre patience, en tout cas ! Et de vos reviews ! (Ahahah!)

STH


End file.
